


Voltron: Legendary Defender

by Lady_of_the_Lake97



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Canon Universe, F/F, Fix-it fic, I'm going to re-write all of voltron with subtle changes, Just so I can have it the way I think all the parallels meant it to be, M/M, Other, Re-write, Shadam, Shunk, Slow Burn, So..., Voltron, and without the over bearing corruption of the Man, but I’ll be back, but hey klance is canon here!, canon re-write, each chapter is an episode, i'm literally just re-writing voltron, ill fix it I promise, it wasn't done before season eight, it's a race against the clock!, it's going to actually talk about topics, it's gonna be gayer, klance, no-art ceo's to the shadow realm, re-do, season 8 really fucked me the fuck up, season five done, season four done, season one done, season six done, season three done, season two done, send the overbearing no-gays, shay and hunk?, so close to the end, soon, stuff Just piled up on me my dude, tadam, the series - Freeform, will this be done before season 8, yet so far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 64
Words: 236,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_the_Lake97/pseuds/Lady_of_the_Lake97
Summary: Overwhelmed, but ready for action, five aspiring space explorers learn they have the power to create Voltron, the most powerful robot in the Universe.A.K.A. I'm literally re-writing voltron but without the restrictions placed on me by a multi-million dollar company and in a way that does not ignore canon issues to fit into a tight nit seriesp.s. I'm really not salty about Voltron, I love it, I just want to tweak certain things, so this is an AU that actually isn't that much of an au?





	1. The Rise of Voltron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/gifts).



_Kerberos: Moon of Pluto_

It was supposed to be a simple mission, an easy come and go to collect ice samples in hope of possibly finding proof of life on other planets. They didn't think it would lead to them being captured by the said 'aliens' they hoped to prove exist. They didn't think it would cause them to become prisoners of war, but here they are.

Shiro regrets every getting on that ship.

* * *

 

_One Year Later: Earth, Galaxy Garrison_

"Can anyone point out the mistakes these three called cadets made?" And thus everything went to shit. Iverson was pulling all the stops, making sure they realized their mistakes, but it was when he brought up the failed Kerberos mission that everything seemed to actually get rather hectic.

"That's not true!" Pidge, the youngest of the new cadets yelled out, and of course Lance was quick to cover his mouth to try and stop his team from digging themselves a bigger grave, because that was what Lance was. He was team leader since he was the fighter pilot, his best friend was the engineer for his team and the technical genius was said person who just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

But Iverson decided to rail in harder just reminding Lance of his position. Cargo pilot to fighter pilot only because the best of class got into a fight with Iverson, cut out his eye and immediately dipped out of the Garrison.

If Lance didn't already hate his guts... well.

"Don't follow in his footsteps." And that simply didn't make sense. If Lance wanted to become the best pilot of the Garrison, he would have to follow in Keith's footsteps, and one day?

Well one day he'd take the lead.

* * *

 

Of course Keith couldn't have just stayed in his hermit hole he went to a year ago. Of course he had to come literally running back into Lance's life at one of his low days. Of course. "I'd recognize that mullet anywhere!"  _I've been one step behind it since he decided I was not good enough._

At least Lance was capable of being Shiro's right hand man in his escape. At least Keith didn't go in all lone wolf this time and out shine him again! At least Lance was there to prove-

"Who are you?" 

_How dare he?_

"We were like rivals!" 

"Cargo pilot...?" 

And if that didn't hurt, well Lance would make sure Keith would never have a reason to ever forget his name again. That is if he didn't kill them all in this escape.

* * *

 

"It's all a blur... how did you know to come save me when I crashed? Does A-"

"You should come see this." And this was definitely something. The conspiracy board was big and it made absolutely no sense, but at the same time, there was nothing clearer. Of course Hunk was the one to bring them back to the task at hand; aliens.

"They're looking for a weapon, something called Voltron-" And the word rattled amongst Lance, Pidge, and Hunk's heads who were all there to have heard Pidge say that same word the night before. Hunk though, in all his genius decides to bring to the forefront Pidge's finding's because he didn't think it was moving along fast enough. He needed to share his findings as quickly as his brain could come up with them.

"Give me that!" Keith said and Lance felt rather annoyed for his friend's sake before he saw it, too. 

"A mountain range?"

* * *

 

Keith walked up to the giant blue lion first, but Lance couldn't believe Keith would have the nerve to walk up to this giant robot surrounded by a forcefield when he was the one to feel it's energy.

Sure Keith really found it, big deal, but Lance?

Lance knew with something deep in his being that this was his.

"Maybe you just have to knock?" And there were two taps onto the forcefield and Lance felt it, he saw it in his minds eye, a vision so deep and so true that he knew it was to be his future. He heard everyone else talking about the amazingness of the vision they had just seen but he was too busy paying attention to the voice, no not voice, presence in his mind telling him to move forward. To enter.

To fly.

So fly is what he did. Sure it was a bit of a mess, but Lance was sure he'd get the hang of it.

"You are the worst pilot ever!" 

Ok so eventually.

* * *

 

It was beautiful. A technological masterpiece. A great castle, something truly amazing. 

And it was where the Blue Lion took them. 

It was where it's technological magic opened the door for them. 

It opened the door to their future.

So when all the lights began to turn on, when the steps and halls proved to be people sized, they followed the lights of the castle to what Pidge saw to be a control room. Two pods came up from the floor and when a beautiful alien fell out of one them Lance was quick to catch the beauty in his arms.

Of course she was also quick to disarm him and ask about their intentions in her castle.

"We've been gone, for 10,000 years." And that was a number none of the earthing's could physically process. To be alive for 10,000 years, to have unlimited, unopposed rule over the whole universe for 10,000 years.

And to learn that Lance was now piloting one of the super powered lions of Voltron, to know the rest of the universe was in their hands?

Lance really wished he'd decided to go with Hunk and Pidge back to the food court when he had the chance.

* * *

 How could the princess give the fastest lion, the fiery lion, the lion who was meant for the best pilot, to Keith? When Lance was clearly the better option, the better flier? 

At least that was what he was telling himself, especially after he blew it by trying to flirt with the princess instead of learning what his lion was meant to be.

Pft what did a stupid princess know, it's not like her life force was connected to all the lions and had a deep understanding of their wants and desires in pilots.

Oh wait...

 _Well_... Lance thought as he looked towards Keith standing to his left, the red lion hologram floating in between them,  _Blue's cooler anyways._

And Lance would swear to his dying breath he did not hear another voice in his head, so similar to the Blue lion's yet oh so different laughing quietly at his remark.

* * *

How does one bring up the fact that they know their best friends younger sister is in space with them on a mission to find a Green mystical lion under a different name and with a different gender?

"Wow, this is so peaceful I wonder if Lance and Hunk are having as much fun?" 

_I guess you just wait for her to come to you._

* * *

"The good news is we've found the location of the Red Lion, the bad news is it's on that Galran ship orbiting Arus. But good news again! We're Arus!" 

"They're here already?" And thus Pidge decided to never let Coran do math ever again.

But of course Pidge couldn't think on that for long when they received an intermission from said Galra ship and the question everyone was debating now was to stay or to go and of course Hunk and Lance were together on leaving and Keith, well Keith was set on staying. Pidge was quick to stand on Keith's side, and that's when the sense of familiarity began. 

* * *

 

"Yeah, you know how you felt that crazy energy when you were alone in the desert?"

"Yeah and you made fun of me for it."

"And I'm proud of that, but turns out it's exactly like that mumbo gumbo." 

Now all Keith needed to do was to earn the lion's trust, while somehow relying on this lion mumbo gumbo.

Eh, he's done it before so he can do it again. So when he was separated from Shiro and, he guessed Katie liked to be called Pidge now?, he went deep into his sub conscious and tried to connect with this stupid space lion. 

"Come on, patience yields focus." Keith said and he focused, and felt it, that tiny, tiny flicker of recognition. "Gotcha."

And of course Keith got caught with the most dramatic Lion ever, but at least he could appreciate an entrance. 

* * *

 

And of course nothing is ever easy. The literal moment they've got back to Arus to try and regroup and come up with a strategy with all the lions in play the Galra land and begin firing on the ship. There really is no breathing room between attacks and the castles only line of defense is failing. 

It really doesn't look that good, but of course Shiro gives it the best he can because he has to make it out of here. He has survived imprisonment, torture, and who knows what else just to get back to Earth and he did all that while sick and probably without an arm. 

Now he has a lion.

He has another four on his back, one with Keith at the helm.

He was not going to die today. 

He was not going to perish here.

"Let's do this!"

"How?" And honestly that was the question that needed an answer. And there was nothing they could possibly do as they watched their lions getting pulled into the galra ship, as they watched the final form of defense shed itself from the castle.

Could this be the end? When they haven't even started?

"No! We can do this." And with their new resolve, knowing they are the true last line of defense the universe has they pulled together to try for one final blow and they felt it. The irrefutable pull towards one another. The feeling of five separate lions, five separate beings becoming one mind, one giant lion. And it work.

They did it, somehow, some way they saved the day by saving the planet. 

Maybe one day they could save the universe. 

But for right now? They'll focus on saving one planet at a time. 

"Defenders of the Universe, huh? That's got a nice ring to it." 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Some Assembly Required

Honestly? Being woken up by blaring alarms telling them that there's an attack at 7 am earth time was not what any of them wanted in this one moment. Why can't they literally rest for more than three hours or however long they got to sleep.

Of course the Princess decided that the best way to truly wake them all up was to thrust upon them the sobering thought that an attack on Earth was eminent. 

"So while we prepare the castle for launch the rest of you must learn how to form Voltron." 

Yeah it really wasn't a good morning for the newly instated paladins. Hunk silently wonders if he'll ever have a lazy day again until this is all over. 

He also wonders, "Oh come on!" Why getting to their lions takes so much cinematic and dramatic action. Because what else is he supposed to think about while running after the ship that was to transport him to another elevator to transport him to his actual lion.

"Remember, feel the bond with your lions!" Is the Princess' final words of wisdom before they tried to do exactly what they did yesterday without having any clue as to how. Of course though patience begins to run thin as hours of simply flying give them no rewards.

Of course that forces them to try and do impossibly stupid things, like building a pyramid with their lions. In this scenario, patience really does not yield focus. And the Princess.

Ah yes, the Princess decides it's a good idea to physically put them under attack using the castle defenses. And thus, another hour or two of trying to bond by dodging never ending attacks, begins. 

* * *

Of course eventually the castle defense system stops attacking the lions and one by one they slowly make their way back to the castle for their much needed break, of course the Princess and Shiro are quick to reprimand, to tell them there is no time for breaks. 

The universe needs them in top condition.

Earth needs them in top condition. 

So they decide to try and bond outside the lions before going back in to try and form Voltron, and Coran is quick to suggest the training grounds.

* * *

Yeah, the training deck really wasn't a good idea, especially since it was the first time any of them had really had to deal with it. Pidge was the first one to be knocked down for Hunk went with his first instinct to dodge instead of defend against a drone firing at him. Which, he truly believed, was understandable. It didn't stop him from feeling guilty for a split second before he two was shot and thus thrust into the void of the unknown. 

Which was actually just a small room under the training deck, but all the same. 

It left Lance with Keith and Shiro, the two people he knew would defend each other to the death and it set him off kilter for the person he knew he could trust to have his back was gone and now he was stuck with a rival and someone he looked up to. 

He had to impress.

Of course, the need to antagonize his supposed rival, to get a rise out of him, a way for Keith to actually spend more than a moments glance looking at him, would always be Lance's downfall. 

"Me? I own this drill you're the one that needs to concentrate." And it's not seconds later that they all come tumbling down.

And so it's onto the maze. 

Lance was paired up with Keith and he felt his blood boil in annoyance. Why was he the man on the mic? Who gave him any right to lead now? Lance knew he was the better leader, he had played a leading game similar to this with his family back on earth. Of course there was no actual invisible maze that zapped you for going in the wrong direction, but it was the principal of it all.

So Lance was not shocked to see Keith use his authority to shock him the moment he got into the maze, because they were rivals, and Keith would not care to take Lance down another peg. Lance knew this. Lance knew Keith was trying to wipe out his competition for best pilot, for Shiro's right hand. 

"You're not listening! Two steps forward." And Lance is about to retaliate against that command, but realized Keith was in fact correct. He didn't listen, he just heard the last bit and went right.

Stupid. 

So he tried to re-orient himself and walked two steps forwards, ignoring Keith's warning of wrong, just to get hit again. Turns out this time, he went left without realizing it, oh well. 

"That's it we're switching!" 

* * *

And thus they're back in the lions, to try and see through their lions eyes, it's supposed to help them bond but of course Lance must show he's got the strongest bond by hurtling fastest towards the planets surface. He's going to have the strongest bond, be the strongest paladin. He must beat Keith somehow, he must do it someway, and if it means flying into this nose dive to bond or look through his lions eyes or whatever you can bet he's going to do it. 

"Going? I'm speeding up!"  _Why?_ Lance thinks to himself.  _Why must I compete here, when we're going to crash land head first into an alien planet?_

But he can't think about that, he must think about winning. 

Of course he should have listened to his inner thoughts. Maybe that was his lion? Telling him this would get him nowhere? And as that thought passed through his head, he heard it again. The distinct laughter of what he would associate with his Lion.

Through his helmet though, the two heard Pidge pull up, but somehow also crash land. The only one they had not heard from, was Shiro. 

And that was because unlike the other paladins, he was not distracted by the fear of crashing, which was sensible, or of the competition between two young cadets. He had looked death in the eye every day of his life for the past year this would be nothing. 

So he focused his whole energy into forming this bond. For this bond was the thing that would get him home fastest. And like all the other paladins Shiro knew, he had some unfinished business to deal with on Earth. 

As this thought was passing through his head, he felt it, like a whole other entity in his mind, there was a soft purr. A sound of recognition, a laughter, and then with his eyes closed he could see the world in front of him. He could see the cliff giving way and he knew the moment to engage thrusters to stop himself from slamming into the planets floor. He saw the rocks, the cliffs, the turns, he did not have to move, for the lion would take his thoughts and execute them without a seconds notice. 

It was brilliant, and he felt emotions he had really been lacking this past year.

Joy, success, pride and overall hope.

* * *

But that was not the truth for everyone. Lance and Keith had crashed, Hunk pulled out too early and Pidge was not capable of forming of bond due to her own stress. So they moved onto the next bonding technique, one Pidge knew she would not like.

"The Mind Meld!" Coran suggested as if it was a joyful experience, like Pidge would enjoy it. 

It took a lot for the paladins to move their minds though from Earth, from home, whether it would be Keith's shack, the family portrait Lance projected, Hunk's food or what appeared to be Shiro's small apartment he shared with his-

"Focus, clear out all your thoughts!" And thus Shiro was quick to bring forth the feeling he remembered of his Black Lion. Keith found his next, and Hunk was close to follow.

Lance was capable of putting his family aside for the moment to focus on Blue, but Pidge couldn't. The image of his family, the image of his lost brother, it was impossible to flush them from his mind to think about a stupid lion when his family-

"Pidge, stop thinking about your br- girlfriend!" Keith said quickly, stuttering quickly over his mistake, remembering what Hunk had said earlier. He tried, he really did and Pidge could appreciate that, but he was too worried for his family to notice Hunk's raised brow. 

They had to try again. They had to do this, but Pidge kept on failing. He couldn't figure it out. He couldn't do this not when Matt was out there. 

Noticing his destress, Shiro was quick to call for a break. He always did have a soft spot for Pidge's family. 

Of course the Princess had no such 'soft spot' for Pidge or any of the new Earthlings so when she saw them simply lying around and not trying their hardest, she was enraged. Infuriated! The whole of the known universe depended on them! And here they are lying around! Doing nothing?!

"Get up you lazy lumps! It's time you faced the gladiator." Of course this was another stupid idea. The Princess could not seem to get it through her thick skull. These were earthlings who up until two days ago did not even know each other past pleasantries. She was pushing too hard, she had no idea what Earth culture and standards were like, she just pushed and pushed and pushed because she needed this. Her people had needed this. Her father needed this, created this and they're doing nothing with it! _They are not fit to pilot my father's greatest creation._ She thinks to herself and is immediately ashamed with the thought, but it had already presented itself.  

* * *

But of course all really was fine and dandy with the paladins until Coran decided to chain them together when all they wanted was food. Allura really should have known she'd over stepped her bounds when Shiro began to complain. 

But she did not know the paladins yet, not truly, so she did not know when to heed a warning.

"We're not some toy prisoners you can-"

"Toy around with!"

"Yes! Thank you, Lance." And that was the brief moment Allura thought to herself, maybe this could work, until Coran tried to defend her and Pidge could not seem to keep his mouth shut.

Lance cared for Pidge with all his heart, really he loved the little gremlin, but he really hated the fact how he didn't know when to shut up.

"Oh yeah! Princess of what!" And Allura saw red.

And thus Allura fired the first shot at Pidge, Keith saw the goo drip down her face and it only took a moment for him to go into battle mode. His allegiance was first towards his home, his Earth then towards whatever Alien Species Allura was, so it was a no brainer for him to defend Pidge by attacking Allura. 

Then food goo was flying absolutely everywhere. Hunk was launching food from his mouth, Keith became the defense for Pidge who's aim was true, together they formed a tight bond with each other through the need to cover the Princess in as much food as possible. Good thing he was ambidextrous for Lance was quick to use his left arm at any moment to help Hunk and Shiro was quick to defend any attacks from Hunk's 'canon' mouth.

It was true chaos, that only broke with laughter from all five paladins.

Of course Allura's infuriated voice stopped all laughter, that is until she lifted her head and they all saw her victorious smile. 

"You're finally working together as one!"

"Hey, she's right." Keith said and he turned to the boy who had yet to send a barb at him the whole meal time, the longest time Keith could remember and he tried smiling.

It caught Lance a little off guard, but not off guard enough. "I actually don't hate you right now!"

But all this patting on the back didn't mean anything if they couldn't do it. If they couldn't form Voltron.

So with a new sense of determination, they went to their lions and the change, the strength of their bond was noticeably different. They could feel it, the lions were there, each other, their entities were one once more and with a sigh of relief each paladin found themselves once more to be a part of the giant mechanical monster known as Voltron.

* * *

"Man that was cool!" Lance cheered finally showered and back into his comfortable Earth clothes. "I'm so charged up, I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight!"

"Man not me, when my head it's the pillow, I'm going to be lights out." And Lance is thrown for a loop for a second because he didn't remember Keith's voice ever trying to do that? It seemed very out of character, but he really didn't care enough to think about it as he was pulled into a hug by Hunk, blubbering on about something or other to do with being brother's, but Lance really didn't mind, he felt safe in the embrace.

Even if he had to share it with Keith. 

And after all was said and done, with Voltron formed and a steady bond in place between each of them, it was time to finally rest.


	3. Return of the Gladiator

"Great job training today guys, I seriously believe we're finally getting the hang of Voltron." Shiro compliments his team as Lance forces his way between Shiro and Keith solely to brag. Lance was the youngest child, he misses the attention and in this moment he craves it from his rival.

Wants to rub his success in his face. 

"Yeah, that'll come in handy when the Galra challenges Voltron to a soccer match." And of course Keith had a response, of course he knew exactly what to say to get on Lance's nerves.

So of course Lance is forced to remove himself from the situation by blaming Hunk.

And in all of this Shiro brought up a good point, where was Pidge?

 _Oh well_ , Lance thought as he watched Shiro leave, and Hunk come in with delicious smelling food,  _his loss going after a moping Pidge._

And Lance really was not disappointed by Hunk's expertise in the kitchen. Hunk had a proud smile on his face as he watched his best friend, and who he now hoped to be another friend, devouring his food. He always took pride in his cooking, always felt closest to home in a kitchen and to see his friends appreciate that, well he was happy.

He was a little sad about it to, but overall was happy. He was about to invite the Princess and Coran to eat his food as well, when he noticed them in a discussion of their own and decided to wait. Maybe Alteans had different taste buds to humans, it would certainly explain how they could stomach food goo. 

Hunk shuddered before going to grab some of his own cooking.

Of course they had to be interrupted though by an "attacking arusian." Keith was first to draw his weapon, he'd learned from a young age the best offense was a good offense, always be the person to attack first, you're less likely to get hurt. 

Of course the Alteans did not believe that.

"No! Alteans believe in peace first, let's go welcome them." And Keith guessed he could understand the excitement of the other paladins, but he wasn't taking any chances.

* * *

Make fun of him all you want, but that spicy little alien dude was waving his knive back and forth at the Princess and Keith's new team, of course he was going to defend them, no matter how tiny that alien looked. Keith knew size meant nothing in a fight, he'd been in plenty to know. 

Lance found Keith defense rather charming, if not a little bit over the top and catalogued this moment away for he knew it would come in handy as A+ teasing material. Anything to take his rival down a peg, you know?

"Keith put that away!"And he always did have an issue with authority figures, but maybe when dealing with Aliens he didn't know (for a fact) existed until two days ago, he'd follow Allura's orders.

It all started to make sense to the rest of the paladins though when the little Arusian, their bravest warrior, began to talk about a lion goddess. Ah Voltron, the (wo)man, the myth the legend.

Keith wasn't very comfortable though when Allura suggested thanking the Arusian's for hosting them for the past 10,000 years. The mission was important to Keith, it gave him a purpose, for someone who needs one to move forward, the mission is important to him and they were going to derail that for a planetary business.

He could understand diplomacy, really he could, he was just never good at it.

* * *

"So how long were you held captive by Zarkon?" And that was the question that started an Earthquake. A past that felt so familiar, but didn't make sense to him was laid out before him. Shiro, the champion, the bloody thirsty human who attacked his friend. Who attacked Matt, Pidge's beloved older brother, one of Shiro's best friends.

It didn't make sense, Shiro couldn't, he wouldn't, not even in his wildest imagination could he rationalize hurting Matt, hurting any of the Holts. 

"I was there, we all were." The alien said and Shiro couldn't believe it. He had to figure out the true story, why he would ever do this.

"I'm coming with you!" Pidge said when he stated his intent to look for more information, and he was just glad she didn't take the captives words at face value.

* * *

The other paladins, Coran and the Princess were having a better time than Pidge and Shiro to say the least.

"Commence dance of apology!" 

Lance had never felt more awkward in his life, and he didn't think it could possibly get worse until suddenly they decided their apology wasn't good enough, and lit a sacrificial fire to throw themselves into.

Lance was suddenly really happy they accepted the dance.

The Arusians then showered their new protectors in affection, Hunk noticed even the usually stoic Keith found them to be rather adorable and had taken a liking to them. It was cute, like a puppy and a grumpy cat. 

* * *

A power compatible to Galra tech. That is what Shiro has, an arm compatible to the Galra, and Pidge cataloged that fact to the back of her mind. So much technology from the enemy alien race, at the literal tips of Shiro's (and thus her) finger tips.

"Something just entered the atmosphere. I'm not exactly sure what it is, but it's big, it's Galra and it doesn't look good." Pidge had to finish, she needed this information, it was only just downloading, but Shiro couldn't wait. They needed to get to their lions immediately. So, he hauled Pidge over his shoulder and launched out of there. He could hear Keith's voice registering the new galra threat and felt a sense of pride where it was under Keith's leadership that everyone found their way back to their lions to prepare for the incoming attack.

That put an idea into his head.

But he couldn't think on it long, because they were about to die. Shiro did the only think he could think to do, and covered Pidge with his body, protecting her from the blast.

He didn't think it would be enough to save Pidge, let alone him, so he was surprised to find not a scratch on him until he looked up to see the Black and Green lion protecting them.

"What is that?" Pidge's panic brought him back to the moment at hand, and he turned to witness the robotic monster emerge from his ship to start attacking.

Pidge was taking fire, this didn't look good, not for just the two of them.

"Lay down some cover fire so they can get out of there!"

"I'm on it!" 

They worked well together, huh? Maybe that rivalry was actually forcing Lance and Keith to compete so often with each other, that it unintentionally makes them watch each others every move to make them a seamless fighting force? 

But the Galra fighter was still there, so there was truly no time to psycho analyze his team. He needed Voltron, they needed Voltron. 

"Remember we are one unit fighting with one goal!" Are his words of wisdom before they begin their assault. Truly though, they still had a lot to practice.

"I'm gonna power kick that orb thing!" That wasn't Lance's smartest idea, they really needed to work on their hand eye coordination as a one being robot.  

"Shiro we gotta move!" But Shiro wasn't there, he was back at the arena. He was remembering. He knew this monster, this was his story, this was the moment he became champion. He knew what to do, he knew how to beat it. 

"Defense!" And Keith was back in the arena. He knew what to do. He knew when the timing was right. He could feel it in his soul.

"It didn't work!" So now what. Wait, a weapon.

"The first time I attacked him I had a sword!" And that's when Keith heard it. The deep dark dangerous rumble. The laugh of excitement, the feeling of fire in his veins. 

_Oh Paladin of mine I give you the weapon you desire._

So Keith took his bayard, and punched it where he felt Red direct him. He gave her what she wanted and he felt it, a familiar weight in his hands and from his lion. 

He felt the weapon slice through the monster like he had done it himself. It was an experience and he heard their cheers but it was drowned out by the delighted laughter of his lion. Keith didn't know if the other's had a connection like his, to hear Red's thought's as his own, but he knew her. He knew she was not good, yet not bad, she was like her color, red. Fiery and a forced to be reckoned with and her laughter rumbled deep within him as he took in the praise of his fellow paladins. No, this was more than paladin work now. This would be his home, he decided, so he began to think like that.

"Thanks, Red." And he felt the delighted rumble once more.

* * *

When everything was said and done, the Paladins returned to the castle to give a final farewell to the ex-galra prisoners. Pidge wanted them to stay, she wanted them close in case they could tell her more about her family, in case they remembered something. 

But the logical part of her knew they wouldn't remember. They had given her everything they could, it wouldn't make sense.

She couldn't keep them away from her family.

She watched them disappear from the castle from the planets surface. She didn't really have the heart to say goodbye to them. She was glad when the mice decided to follow her, to keep her company, but was shocked to see Shiro. He was talking so easily with her, so she decided that she would try to ask Shiro her own questions now.

Because no one talks so familiarly with a person when they had attacked their family.

"You remember now, don't you? You remember why you hurt Matt?" And Shiro stopped next to Pidge, a little shocked, but a small smile graced his features before he sat next to her.

"You were always to smart for your own good, just like you're brother." He sighed, getting himself adjusted before continuing. "I did it to save him. Your Dad, being weaker was sent away to a work camp while your brother and I were sent to the arena. Matt was to fight first, but he was scarred, we all were, but Matt... Matt had people to go home to, they all did."

"Shiro, you have-"

"No, Pidge please, I'm begging you, let me finish so I can put this behind me." Shiro said quickly, and Pidge noticed the stress in his shoulders, the clench of his jaw and decided to keep quiet. For this once she would keep her opinion to herself so Shiro could tell his story, and not go so deep as to never come back again.

"Ok."

"He was going to fight first, he had you and your father and mother and dog and so much. I knew I was a fighter, I knew out of all the people there, I had the best chance at winning so I had to do something. So I attacked Matt, cut his leg, just bellow the knee, making it impossible for him to fight in the state he was in. I made a big deal out of it, forced the Galra to take me first, told your brother to find your father, to get back home to you, and watched as he was taken away. I don't know where he is now, if I even helped him in the long run, but I know that I stopped him from entering the arena to die that day." And Shiro went quiet.

"You saved him." And suddenly Pidge was crying, hugging Shiro as tightly as she could because he SAVED her brother and she new that moment changed everything, that moment gave Matt the chance to live. "I'm sorry I doubted you, even for a second, I'm so sorry. Thank you so much."

"I could tell you missed them, and I know they would be so proud of you, Katie." And Shiro felt her flinch beneath him, and he wondered if he pushed to far. He knew people changed their names, changed their genders to fit who they truly were, maybe he was wrong, but he thought Katie was still Katie and Pidge was a disguise. Oh god, he was probably so wrong, Katie's probably his dead name and he just made the biggest ass of himself ever and now-

"How did you know!" She asked looking around them to make sure the other paladins were not there.

"You know, Matt is one of my best friends, I've been under your father's command for the past five years of my life too, of course I would know you, they both brag about you relentlessly, plus," And at this, Shiro paused, a soft smile gracing his features as he roughed up Pidge's hair. "Plus, you look just like Matt." 

And as Pidge took that in Shiro began to fidget. 

"I made a mistake didn't I? Is Pidge the name you want? Is Katie a dead name, would you prefer me to refer to you as he/him from now on? Is-"

"No." She said firmly. "I, I miss being Katie, but I'm also Pidge and some days I'm more Pidge than I am Katie, and other days I'm more Katie than I am Pidge, and.... I don't really know."

And Shiro knew exactly how he felt about that. He remembered going through his own 'I don't know' stage in life to get to where he was now. So he just pulled her back into a hug and told her the truth.

"I'll keep you're secret, until you figure it out. I'm here for you." And he felt her relax against him and smiled.

He ignored her whipping the tears from her eyes and together they watched the sunset. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, listen I'm not going to re-write every moment of the series, just bits and pieces that's why everything jumps around a bit.
> 
> Plus I'm not going to re-write a lot of season 1/2 because those are the start up seasons, the like establishing moments, but when we get later into the series, like seasons 6/7, oh boi
> 
> Oh boi that's gonna be an over hawl so yeah just thought i'd give y'all a heads up, peace


	4. Fall of the Castle of Lions

After their success against the Galran robot, the Arusians insisted on providing them with a reenactment of Voltron's victory in their honor. Allura wasn't so sure if she wanted that, but she was sure she wanted to send off from Arus with a new ally in their wake, and to do that a party seemed necessary.

"Arus will be the first planet in the Voltron alliance." And Hunk watched as the room cheered along with their leader. He let his gaze sweep across the hall until he saw Lance and Keith standing next to each other, enjoying the celebrations as well as they could. In fact, if Hunk could say so, they seemed to rather enjoy each other's presence. He decided that this was going to be a common occurrence from now on, and decided that stepping in wouldn't really be unwanted. Plus he had an idea he wanted to share.

"We need a cheer like that!" And of course Lance was quick to hop on, but Keith? He looked a little uneasy, as if he didn't know what to say or do and it hit Hunk then that Keith probably  _didn't_ know what to do. As far as he knew, Keith didn't really have anyone on Earth, when he was at the Garrison, Keith never had any family visitors, he never talked about home, heck he lived in a  _shack_ in the middle of a  _desert_ for a  _year_ by  _himself,_ of course he didn't know what to do!

"Vol... tron?"

 _Oh that sweet, small, innocent bean._ Hunk made a silent vow to help him assimilate and to help him once again feel comfortable around other humans. 

"We'll work on it." And Hunk knew by the shrug of his best friends shoulders, and the slight flush of his cheeks that he would try and make him feel at home too. 

To hide his flush as best as he could, Lance took a drink of nunvil, the "drink of the gods" and barely survived. He felt his soul die within him, didn't even recognize as Hunk and Keith walked around him to check to see if he was okay. Couldn't even feel Keith's poked inquiry, he was out of it. 

Shiro though didn't notice any of it, he was too busy keeping guard. 

"It doesn't seem safe." He justified when Coran tried to convince him to join the party, but it did no good. "I'm going to do a perimeter check."

* * *

Allura found herself away from the party so she could have a moment for herself. She spent most of her life being a diplomat, she new exactly what she was doing, but that didn't mean she could always do it. She knew she needed to leave the party for a moment or else she would end up saying exactly what she was thinking, and that would not be good for diplomacy, so she was glad for this moment. She watched the party from above, saw Keith and Hunk laugh together and found herself equally worried as she was pleased. Worried, because the fate of the universe was in the hands of these children, but pleased because she knew out of all of them Keith was the one that really needed to be grounded here, he was the one without anything and for him to have something would be good.

She's glad the mice decided to entertain her for the moment.

"Hunk tried to eat what?" She asked in a laugh. She couldn't really understand the mice. She couldn't actually talk with them like one would hold a conversation, but she knew what they were saying, she could see the images they portrayed to her, and she understood them. So when they showed her the image of Hunk trying to eat some of Coran's hair care products she had to laugh. 

One of the mice jumped onto the other and proceeded to show her Lance, playing with his bayard, taking shots and firing off one liners. Practicing, it seems, for the babes.

"That seems like, Lance." 

But the funny thing was when the mice showed her an image of Pidge in a dress. 

"Pidge is a what?" And she just couldn't see it. "I have to get to the bottom of this."

* * *

After setting Keith into a nice conversation with an Arusian, Hunk noticed the longing look on his best friends face and decided he could use some Lovin' Hunk Attention. 

"I guess we should get used to this space juice. Who knows when we'll get back home again." 

"Yeah, if ever." _Oh my god you idiot, think before you speak._ Hunk was ready to bite his tongue, and immediately started back tracking. "I mean of course we'll- I mean 10,000 years is a lot to undo, but I'm sure we'll do it, eventually like if we all live and like- Hey! What are the chances we have to free a nacho planet!"

 _Hunk, for a man who is usually so good with distracting your best friend, you're really being an idiot right now._ He thinks to himself as he terribly tries to change the subject.

"Well there's only one planet I want to land on with Varadero beach, and the pizza shack that looks over the beach and the garlic knots, and... my moms hugs"  _Oh no, Hunk you done goofed._

"Lance-"

"I gotta go." And Hunk could only watch him leave. Keith notices and walks up to Hunk.

"Is he, uh... gonna be ok?" He asked and Hunk really isn't sure how to answer that.

"I'm not sure, but Coran is going after him, so I'm sure he'll be fine, come on." And thus he returned his and Keith's attention to more diplomatic, and party matters.

* * *

"I just want you to know, you can confide in me..." This really wasn't going the way Allura wanted.

"Ok, there is something I wanted to tell you."

_But here comes that silver lining._

"I'm leaving team Voltron."

" _WHAT?"_ No this isn't happening, this isn't what she wanted. "You're duty is to the universe!"

"No! My duty is for my family, I thought you of all people would understand!" And the sad part was, the really really did understand.

She didn't say anything as she watched Pidge leave.

* * *

"You can't leave!" This wasn't happening. Pidge couldn't possibly be leaving, he-she was, they were such a fixture in his new life, in his new home! He couldn't let them leave, he couldn't watch his family break again.

"And why not!"  _Tell her!_

"We can't form Voltron."

_You idiot._

"Everyone in the universe has families!"  _And this was his!_

"Can I leave too?"  _Oh god it hasn't even been a day and it's already falling apart._

"You're putting the lives of two people over the lives of everybody in the galaxy!" He felt it, the rage boiling deep within, and somehow he felt the fiery rage of red in there, too. She wanted Pidge to leave just as much as he did. She wanted to keep her family together, her lion sisters. She needed them together. And Keith knew letting his rage out on Pidge, watching the fear cross her features, that it was a bad idea a terrible idea, and he felt a cold dread take over his body.

Shiro stopped him just in time, and when he turned back to see the trace of fear wash off Pidge's face, he had never felt more disgusted with himself. He's a monster, this is what he gets for leaving humanity behind to live in a shack. No wonder no one wanted him when his father died, no wonder his mother left, no wonder no one would want him, but Shiro. Hell, he wasn't even sure Shiro wanted him anymore, he's a failure, a drop out. Unwanted, and unloved.

And all Keith could do was watch Pidge walk away.

* * *

 She wasn't even gone for a second when everything turned to absolute chaos. 

* * *

Shiro really didn't like the team splitting up, but that was what they needed to do, especially since one of them are indisposed.  And really, he regretted the team splitting up the moment he saw the Galra soldier's attacking the castle. This was all a trap, and with the castle out of commission there was no way for him to call for back up. 

Pidge though saw it all, and knew that she was needed. If Keith and Allura didn't get back in time, she would be Voltron's only hope.

She could see Keith and Allura running, but she knew they weren't going to make it. She needed to find a way to get in contact with the two of them, because if there was any chance for them to get out of this alive, she would need their advice.

* * *

Hunk really wasn't vibing with anything today. First he caused his friend to be so home sick he somehow got blown up, he then saw a chance of being able to go back home, just to have that ripped away from him and now he's stuck on a living creature planet, with a broken ancient altean ship, without his lion, stuck with Coran and now

"Um... Coran?" He looked into the creepy glowing eyes shinning at him from the tunnels. "What lives down here?"

* * *

Pidge only had seconds to get this right, and all the labels were in freaking altean! God if she made it out alive....

She needed to make the choice now, so you know what? 

"Whatever." She reeled back her arm and punched the controls with her bayard and that God that worked. Now to try and save the rest of the paladins.


	5. Tears of the Balmera

"I will not turn my back on the skylings!" Hunk was in love. He was legitimately in love he had never felt more thankful in his life.

"I'm Shay..." Great, now he know's what name to put on the wedding cake.

"And I think you're just the people we need to help us." Hunk said, happy smile on his face and voice just a touch lower and  _wow Hunk._

_Way to pull a dumb Keith moment._

* * *

"You're paladin's lives are at stake!" And she knew it. She remembered her own father's words, so similar and yet not at all.

Really there was no connection, but she knew. This was her crew now, she would travel the galaxy with these people, she would make her father proud. She remembered his words to her. His moment where he told her he knew, that he'd bet his bottom dollar that one day with a crew of her own she would go to planets he could not even imagine going to explore and he was  _right._ He's always right.

When he left, when they said it was a "piloting error" that crashed the kerberos mission she knew it wasn't true. It couldn't be, she had known Shiro, known that he was the best pilot the garrison had ever seen, knew her father couldn't have chosen anyone else.

So she snuck in. She hacked into the Garrison and she knew for a fact that they were lying, there was no piloting error. Her father, her brother and Shiro had disappeared. She was too shocked by Iverson's missing eye to back track and save the proof onto her hard drive and she regrets it every day. 

They thought banning her from the Galaxy Garrison would put an end to any further investigation.

"I'll find the truth! I'll never stop!" 

They could not have been more wrong. 

"Ok talk me through it Allura." But right now, right now her crew needed her.

So of course the sentries decided to attack her the moment she finds her resolve. She really wasn't meant to be fighting more than one sentry on her own, good thing she had her brain though, and rover, and her bayard.

You know what? Forget that.

_I'm a badass._

She thought to herself and for her it became true.

* * *

Hunk never really liked debby downers. "So the thing we need is the most difficult thing to get on this Balmera."

"Well, seems like it." Hunk really didn't have time for this, Lance was dying. They needed that crystal stat. So when Coran suggested splitting up, so he could check out how guarded the crystal was, and so Hunk could fix the ship, he was ready to move.

Better than doing nothing and sitting there eating space bugs.

* * *

"Asta La LATER Keith!" 

 _Who was Keith? You know what, that doesn't matter._ Pidge was there to find her parents.

"Sorry I don't have time to mess around with you guys, see you in the simulator." And she was sad to say goodbye, the two boys were so open and welcoming to her and she was using them. 

But her family came first then, and now? 

Now her team needed her.

* * *

"What is the sky like?" And that was the saddest thing Hunk had ever heard. To hear about her suffering, to hear about her wish for freedom, well Hunk needed to tell her of the hope to come, of Voltron, of the sky and every galaxy in the universe.

"Stop filling this ones head with child tales!" 

"They're the truth!"

"Then where are they!"

"We're here now!"

"10,000 years too late." And Hunk felt that sentence deep in his gut. He knew it was true, and made a promise to himself, that this balmera? 

This Balmera was going to be freed next.

* * *

Rover saved her life, but she did not have a chance to think on it long when she heard it.

"You're friend wants to hear from you."

"Shiro!" Oh no, how could she forget.

"PIDGE! RUN! Don't do what he sa- AHHHH!" And she felt his cries of anguish as clearly as she heard them. 

* * *

For someone so smart, Hunk thinks Coran is really really dumb. He literally walked the two of them into a trap for a crystal and if Hunk was not scared to death? Well...

That didn't matter now, because Shay was here, and she was risking her life to help them, to get them the crystal. Hunk didn't understand it.

"Because your words touched my Heart. I wish for freedom for all Balmera, perhaps your Voltron can make it so." Hunk wonder's if she'd like a spring wedding.

He can ask her once they free this Balmera, but of course her brother couldn't keep to himself and let them escape. 

"Rax why?"

"These two bring only trouble to our family!" Hunk was thinking of a thousand ways to get out, but Shay was already finding a way. 

She got herself captured, she wasn't safe, they had to go, but Hunk wanted to save, her. He had to save her.

"I'll save you, I promise!" And with that they escaped to the sky.

* * *

Allura was really rather glad that her mice were able to take down the barrier, she really wasn't happy being stuck with Keith. Maybe it was because they were still both strangers, but he wasn't a very good conversationalist. Sure Allura would never mind being stuck with someone very attractive (even if his ears were hideous) for a prolonged period of time, but conversation is always good.

Particularly conversation that doesn't revolve around, "Do you think Lance is going to be okay? What about Shiro? Do you think Pidge is okay? I hate not being in there, I need to help them? Any word about Lance?"

Like ok she gets it! YOu're worried about your team mates, but come on. You're alone with a princess and all you can think to ask about is Lance? Shiro? Pidge?

Like she's stressed enough now, why can't he just not talk about it? I don't know flirt maybe? Show some interest outside training and other me-

Oh.

Oh shit.

* * *

 _Lance is a powerhouse._ Is Keith's one thought when he sees he woke up for a split second just to shoot Sendek giving him the opening him, Pidge and Allura need to launch him into a particle barrier prison. They made quick work of securing him in the actual castle prisons before running back to check on Shiro and Lance, the two most battered paladins.

Keith let his gaze go quickly to his brother, but at seeing PIdge already by Shiro's side and Allura with the prisoner, he ran to Lance. 

It's not like he wasn't going to run to Lance already, he knew Shiro could handle a lot, but Lance? Well he didn't know Lance's limits yet, he needed to be there to make sure his family is okay.

So when he felt Lance's hand squeeze on his own, saw the soft smile and the light purple glow, he felt relief settle deep into him.

"We did it, we are a good team." And Keith felt himself smile, first small and genuine, just for it to grow. But it didn't last long, because Lance began to sway and Keith was quick to pull him closer.

"Easy there sharp shooter, I got'cha." And he settled Lance into his arms, cradled him close and then began to check for new injuries. When Lance would groan he would catalogue it down, and tell Pidge what he needed, then he would adjust Lance once more until he was breathing easy once more. 

He treated Lance in his arms, ignored Lance's jests and just made sure that he stayed alive.

Later on Coran would tell him this care saved his life. Later on Keith would take this knowledge to heart as he would watch Lance recover in the alien technology.

Later on Keith would think to this moment as something that changed his life. It formed a bond stronger than he could have imagined with Lance. They would be able to put this stupid rivalry behind them, they would be able to move forward as a team, to train and become friends.

Keith wondered if Lance would want to master that flying kick with him? Keith's sure without their rivalry in the way they could make up all these new crazy moves for Voltron.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

Hunk could kiss Pidge.

That was his only thought as their ship was launched far, far away from the Galran fighter cruisers.

* * *

"Dad used to tell me how close he was to his crew members. He told me they were like family, and I understand what he means now. I'm staying. Let's defeat Zarkon, for all the families on the universe."

And Keith felt the last bit of stress leave his body. They weren't leaving. Pidge wasn't leaving, Hunk wasn't leaving, Lance was going to be okay. He had a group now, finally a group of people who (probably) won't leave him. Maybe he could open up. Maybe he could belong here.

"Good to have you back on the team."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Taking Flight

Shiro really, really, really wanted to make fun of Keith for spending the night outside Lance's healing pod. He had never seen Keith attach himself to anyone so quickly and so loyally ever. So when Shiro walked in early the next day to check on Lance's progress himself and saw Keith sitting outside the cryopod curled up sleeping next to Lance's jacket like a puppy... well what else was he to do other than laugh and wish for a camera. 

_God is worse then when I..._

"Shiro?" And Keith woke up, and realization seemed to flush his face. "Don't you-"

"I can't really make fun of you can I? You've seen me do worse." And at that Keith let out a sigh of relief. "Doesn't mean I won't tell anyone."

"SHIRO!"

* * *

Ah, alas, Shiro's morning had far more excitement than he could have possibly imagined, and it was only getting worse (better).

"Oh come on!" And Keith was pouting, he held Lance's jacket in one hand and tapped on the glass on the other. When Allura admonished him he was quick, to cross his arms and shut down, so Shiro went on to distract people.

"What is a tic to a second?" And that started a whole debate about time that really didn't matter, especially considering Lance decided to pop out of the cryopod then. Hunk was the first to get to Lance because he was closest, then Allura. 

Keith was walking up to Lance to hand him his jacket when, in Shiro's opinion, but really Shiro's biased, Lance ruined it.

"Talking? Eating? Are you asking me out on a date?" And Keith froze and his grip on Lance's jacket got tighter. "Yo mullet why do you have my jacket?" And Shiro saw the physical twitch, the shrinking away of Keith as he heard Lance's hostile question. He just shoved Lance's jacket into his chest and walked out. 

"Yep, classic Lance." He huffed out as he left.

"What's his problem?"

* * *

"We had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms!" Where was the camaraderie? The Lance who teased him? Who let him know all about his home life while Keith checked him over for injuries!?

_We are a good team._

Where was his team mate, his right hand? His leg? His sharp shooter? 

"Nope, don't remember, didn't happen." And Lance had the nerve to smile as he said it. He had the nerve to treat Keith exactly the same as he did before and Keith felt himself shatter.

_Well maybe he can't really trust them all as easily as he thought he could._

So he brought her arms closer to himself, crossed them over his chest and ignored Lance's words for the rest of the meal.

Lance though was panicking. 

_We are a good team. We are a good team. WE are a GOOD TEAM. WE ARE A GOOD TEAM! LANCE WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! Rivals you're rivals! You shouldn't feel safe or want to share all your deepest family stories with your rival! Shouldn't tease or flirt-_

_No!_

_No he was not flirting!_

_Screw Keith all he wanted to do was make him feel slightly welcome and now he's stuck like this? He's not ready to unravel whatever this is so Keith is going to have to deal with whatever he's dealing with and put this moment behind him._

"Wow you are really focused on this lady!" Yeah Lance! Focus on that. Focus on your best friends romantic escapade.

"No! Lance i'll tell you whatever you want to know in more detail, but it's really not like that,"  _Wedding in Springtime,_ "we're Voltron, we're here to save planets. It's time we man up."

And Pidge flinched at that. This was her new family, she had made her decision, so maybe she should just tell them?

It would make sense, and it would help her to feel better in her own skin.

"I can't man up, I'm a girl." And in the silence, she immediately began to ramble.

"You're a girl?" And at Lance's rather rushed question, the other's began to talk. They all seemed to know this already.

"Thank you for understanding. And while I'm a girl, I want you all to know that, I'm still Pidge. Gender aside."

"Of course, owning who you are will make you a better paladin." Shiro said and that was all she needed to hear. Of course, her curiosity got the best of her.

"How'd you know?"

"Space mice."

"Hunk?" 

"I read your diary?"

"I'll remember that. Coran?"

"You glow a lovely shade of artucian!"

"Ok, Keith?"

"I lived with Shiro? We had game night that one time? You were there? We teamed up and that first day you took my side, and I started to see the familiarity between Pidge and Katie." He shrugged and honestly Pidge was glad for his honesty. She was going to talk more with him when she felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her back and she came face to face with Lance.

"Are you sure you're a girl?"

What's wrong with him?

"Yes Lance. I'm a girl. Honestly for someone who's really perceptive about other people I'm shocked you didn't-"

"Pidge I knew you were biologically a girl since day one." 

"Oh bull-"

"I know what a binder looks like under clothes Pidge." Lance whispered so the others couldn't hear. "You had a crease from it, in your uniform on the first day we met, that's why I hugged you, so I could fix it. Pidge I thought you were a trans man and just wasn't comfortable telling people that you're trans. So let me ask you again, are you sure you're a girl?"

And Lance had such concerned look in his eye and Pidge felt the smile on her face become truly genuine.

"Honestly? I've been Pidge for so long... I'm Pidge, but I'm also Katie. Some days I'm more Pidge and other's more Katie."

"So they?"

"I'm a girl, Pidge was never a boy and neither was Katie. My brother used to call me Pidge, you know? It was a nick name." 

"Do you want to be called Pidge? Or do you want to go back to Katie?" And in the hallway, Pidge pondered the question she was sure she'd never be asked. Katie wasn't really her anymore, it never was her, not since her brother first dubbed her Pidge. Katie is what her parents call her, but her brother? 

"Pidge, call me Pidge." And Lance gave her a solid nod and a pat on the shoulder.

"You going to continue to wear the binder? Cause the way you've been wearing it is really unhealthy. You can't wear it that long-"

"Ok Lance, I won't. I promise, I didn't really need it anyways, it just made me feel more secure in being 'Pidge Gunderson' no chance of anyone noticing a newly girly figure." And Lance gave her a steady nod, another hair ruffle and together they got ready to launch.

* * *

 

 "The witch has Zarkon's trust," And that was something Thace already knew. Really being this close to such a high ranking general was doing nothing for him, maybe he should find an even higher general to work-

"I shall catch Voltron myself." And he felt his blood run cold.

Voltron was back?

And the Earthling? He must have gotten home right?

Could he be a pilot? He knew a lion was on Earth, so it would be likely. 

He needed to get this information back to the blade. Now.

* * *

"Hunk calm down, and yes blasting."  Keith said to ease HUnk's worried jabbering. So what if Lance would refuse to acknowledge their bonding moment, maybe he can form a strong friendship with Hunk. He already has a friendship with Shiro and Pidge, so maybe it would be easy to try making roots with Hunk before Lance?

"No he's just excited to see his girlfriend!" Pidge teased and Keith realized he had missed out on a whole conversation just then.

"She's not my girlfriend! I'd have to ask her first!" 

But of course they'd have to stop to help a distressed ship. Hunk didn't like it, not at all. Shay had first priority. But noooooooooooo.  _Stupid Paladin code._

* * *

 

Hunk didn't like this, at all. They were very shifty people. This doesn't make sense. Hunk went to turn to Lance to ask if he was feeling uneasy too, but of course he was already flirting with the 'pretty alien'. Hunk was never happier to see Shiro hit him on the side to stop him from flirting. Although Hunk really didn't understand that. Shiro really never had an issure with Lance flirting before?

He brought his gaze to Keith, who had remained tense since Lance first looked to Nyma.

Oh.

But then they were talking about entering the ship to get spare parts. And honestly Hunk was trusting, he really was, but letting another Stranger onto their Ship when they know Nothing about them? Well he was ready to just help them quickly so they could go their separate ways.

And really why were they pushing their way onto their ship? Hunk just wasn't vibing with it. Was he the only one?

He looked to Pidge to see her enamored with the robot. Shiro and Allura looked disappointed and Keith.

Keith looked uneasy. 

Maybe Hunk could break through to him.

"Hunk's right, sorry we have to be cautious." At least Shiro agreed with him to not allow anyone else onto the ship, but that meant he had to go by himself to get the supplies. 

He's sure he could talk to Keith when he got back.

* * *

Hunk came back and of course, of COURSE Keith was leaning 'casually' against the side of Rolo's ship, voice low and soft smile on his face.

Really? 

And he thought Lance was bad!

Speaking of Lance, where was he?

* * *

Being with a hot girl, that's exactly what the doctor ordered for Lance, especially after-

"Maybe Keith'll give me a ride." 

Oh no. Hard pass on that!

* * *

Lance was swearing off woman for the rest of his life, okay so maybe for like the next week.

"Oh fuck."

* * *

Rolo had never in his life been attracted to another person of the same gender.

But damn that boy could  _fly._

Keith was just glad he was the one to catch them. One more thing to have on Lance. Maybe now he'll finally put this thing behind them? This would though, also be an excellent time to tease Lance, and Keith? Keith was petty.

"Hey Lance! I got your lion back." 

Hunk was both physically and emotionally done.

"Thank you Keith, now can you come and unchain me?"

"What's that? I uh I can't hear you!" Oh god Hunk could hear the smile in his voice.

Shiro, unable to plan his own wedding, began to wonder if Keith preferred a Spring of Fall season wedding.

"Oh come on I thought we bonded!" And that really set Keith on edge, annoyed that Lance would bring that up  _now._

Hunk could take care of it. 

"Here." Keith said flying the out of commission blue lion to the yellow lion. "Red's too small, she can't really carry Blue all the way to Lance." He dumped Blue onto Hunk quickly before flying away to the Black lion's side. He really couldn't deal with Lance's pleas of a bonding moment now. Not when it hurt and it was still fresh in his mind.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Return to Balmera

They were here, they were finally here to free Shay. Hunk needed to be a front player in this. "Let's do this! Let's go kick some alien butt!" Was the only thing he could think to do when Shiro gave him the command to destroy the mining fields. 

"You think they'll give us a parade after we free them?" Lance teased and Hunk was so excited to free the Balmera he couldn't bring himself to care about Lance's ego right now. He loved Lance, loved him like a brother and Lance knew Hunk loved him too.

Hell Hunk told Lance everything about his experience with Shay on the way here, and because of that he was the second paladin most excited to free this Balmera. So Hunk really knew not to comment on Lance.

"It's not about the glory, Lance." Keith clearly didn't, but he'd learn.

* * *

"I got fire power! Did you see that!" Keith cheered.

"Aw, I want fire power!" And Lance felt Blue literally bristle at that comment and suddenly he felt he thoughts pushing him to fire.

"I have ice powers! Wow guess my lion is just like me, ice cool!" And he felt his lion take pride in that, even if he could admit the pun sucked.

* * *

Working with Keith to get to the hanger was a trip.

"Hold your jets Keith!" And Suddenly Lance was the one leading. They were going to follow his idea, Keith had told him he thought his idea was better than his own. 

Maybe Keith did respect him as a paladin.

Maybe they really did work better together as a team.

But now, Lance really needed to figure out how to shut the hanger doors, their whole mission depended on their success here and Lance really wasn't about to fail.

"I can't do it! It's all Galra gibberish!" Come on Lance, what did Pidge say about Galra technology, you know she was talking about it earlier and you weren't paying attention. Why weren't you paying attention! She said she needed something... something... something....

"Let me try." And Keith placed his hand on the control panel right where Lance had put his a minute ago and suddenly the hanger door was closing.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" 

"I just put my hand on the handprint?"

That's right.

You needed something Galra.

* * *

 So their first mission to free a planet could definitely be getting better. They're trapped away from their lions, the castle ship is under attack and now they're relying on the person who they were supposed to save to save them. 

Their only hope was that the people of this Balmera will save them.

They could hear the message, they could hear the people rebelling.

And suddenly they were here, and not a second too late.

* * *

 

 The battle commences in the sky, shots of ice and fire take down battle cruisers left and right. The Black lion's jaw blade slices through the ships that avoid the Yellow Lion's hulking mass and the green lion's canon.

They were doing all they can to get back to Allura, to protect them from the ion canon, it was going to be close.

But they're going to make it, they had to.

They held onto the ship using the power of Voltron, and with the mighty canon of the castle ship, they annihilated every threat the Balmera faced in the sky. 

Another job well done. 

* * *

But of course an unknown object always has to crash onto the planet they're defending the moment they think they have everything under hand.

 

 


	8. Rebirth

Literally can there be one day? Just one day nothing goes wrong? Absolutely nothing? Like at least they knew how to wield the Voltron sword, maybe this fight could actually end rather quick-

"And it's not the same monster!" Yeah Lance  _no shit._ "We can't hold out!"

"My lion can't take much more!"

"Pidge is right!" And Lance felt rather put out by that.

"Pidge! I'm the one that said it first!" And so deeply distracted by his annoyance and being ignored by Mr. Bonding Moment himself, he didn't watch his footing.

"Disband!" And at Shiro's command they disband Voltron and began to fly their lions in evasive maneuvers in an attempt to draw the creatures fire away from the Balmera and as a way to not all be fired upon at the same time.

Well, one for two.

"Ok it can fire at all of us at once." Shiro said, stating the obvious and it really wasn't working.

Fighting this thing was like fighting a giant Galran fleet all at once. They needed a plan, one that hopefully wouldn't destroy them all. 

So they went to the one spot the monster could not reach them, the mines. 

Of course the Balmerans heard the attack. Of course they needed to be reassured, to be told that they are meant to be freed.

So when Hunk could see the faith of all the Balmeran's resting on their need for validation from Voltron he turned to the strongest willed paladin he knew and said, "Right Keith?"

"Can we really?"

Wow, ok, note to self, Keith can't do motivational if his life depended on it, Hunk would never go to him for that ever again.

"Yes we can! It is our first mission and we will not fail." Ok, so Shiro's not all too lovey-dovey either, but at least his message is positive. "We can beat it, we just need time to come up with a plan."

"See guys! Thank's Shiro." And of course the moment something food like this happens, the Balmera begins to die. Of course the Galra's greed does not return what it takes from the Balmera. Of course Zarkon destroyed such a beast, of course he destroyed someones home.

Keith, looking around, hearing all of this, had never hated the Galra more. To take away a home, to take away a family, that to him, is unforgivable.

"We don't need to defeat it, we just need to bait it." And everyone knew Shiro was right, but they also knew that none of them wanted to do it. 

Hunk was the only one to voice his opinions, but of course he proved he was still willing to be a part of this. 

So they successfully provoked the beast, now it was time to evade. 

"I'll tell you when I've reached planet side!"  And thus Allura was launched from the castle ship to the ground. Now all she had to do was lead them out, to save them. 

But of course, they did not wish to be saved. They wanted no more guilt, they felt it was because of them that their home planet is dying, and like a captain and their sinking ship, they wished to stay on the planet as it died.

"No! I will not give up on you! Please let me speak to the Balmerans." Allura pleaded with Shay and her family, she needed to get her message to the people of Balmera, she could not let another planet die when she was able to save it.

"You can do it yourself." Shay's grandmother said, and Allura's attention was brought to her hand, already placed on the side of the cave's wall, glowing a bright blue. The Balmera was taking her message already. With a shuddering breath Allura began to speak.

"Balmerans, this is Princess Allura. You don't know me, but I am here to help. I know what it is like, to watch your planet die, for I am from Altea, a planet long since destroyed by the Galra." And suddenly it was like her grief was knew and she felt her grief bounce back at her from the Balmera itself and knew that the people could feel it to. It pushed her forward. It made her words truer. Her grief would help her message rise in the hearts of the the people of Balmera, it would strengthen a resolve within them. It would help them to leave.

"I am eternally sorry for the lose of the Balmera, but you cannot give up..."

And it worked, the people listened, they hear her word and believed in her. It was time to save the people.

"Paladins how are you holding up!" 

_Terribly._

"We're making do. How are the Balmerans?"Keith yelled back.

"We're saving them now!" 

But of course this is when the Balmera was on the verge of collapse. They weren't going to be able to save all the Balmerans, they were trapped by their dying planet. They needed to do something, and they needed to do something now. 

"We can't give up!" And that's when they saw the glow. The castle ship, the crystal, the altean energy. It was healing the Balmera, it was like the equivalent exchange from long ago. And Allura had an idea, but it was going to kill her.

Possibly. 

"The galra have only been taking, it's time we give back." 

"To heal an entire planet... to give that much, you might not survive." And Allura knew this, of course she did. But if her whole life would result to this one moment, to saving this planet, well...

That was one hell of a life purpose, huh?

So she reached into her very being, connected to the crystal in the castle ship and yanked at it with everything she had. The energy was intense, it blinded her from the rest of this planet, she felt like the heaviest, yet the lightest person on that planet, the smallest and the largest.

She could feel the breath of the Balmera beneath her feet as if it were her own. She could feel it's heart beat. She could feel it's pain. But most of all she felt it's will to live.

And live it shall.

All the energy, everything in her body pulsed, pushed and pulled against her until suddenly it was gone. Like a rocket it launched into the very core, the very being of the planet, and she felt her body grow weak. 

She could no longer stand, she could no longer feel, but she knew in the deepest part of her soul that she did it. 

And then she collapsed.

* * *

"Guys I think my lion is telling me something!" Hunk felt the strong gruff voice of his lion in the back of his head, suddenly, as if it had only now come up with an idea to save them all, and while he was a little annoyed with her, he mostly felt a sense of immense relief. 

"Remember the sword? I think my lions telling me we can do the same thing with my bayard!" He said, not really knowing how to describe this feeling.

He's not sure how the other lions talked with their paladins, but he knew yellow, who talked in visuals and emotions. Wills instead of words.

It was the same way his mother would command him around the kitchen, not with her voice, but with a simple raise of a brow, or a small nudge of shoulders.

So he was very familiar with the way Yellow was telling him to move.

So they moved, they formed Voltron and they immediately went to defend the castle. Hunk placed his bayard into the holder for Yellow and they fired, but...

"It's not enough!" But when they got away, when the were able to see every lazer barrel on the monster something happened.

"Are you guys seeing this?" Hunk asked.

"Yes, now let's see what this thing can do." And it rained down a hellfire of laser bullets onto the thousand eyed monster robot and it looked like it had an actual effect on the beast. It was only because the robot was effected by the bullets that they were able to have a moment to breath long enough to watch the planet turn a brilliant shade of blue. It was purely glowing, and for a split second Lance was reminded of the ocean from the sky, but it was only a moment, for the robot with a thousand eyes was attacking them once more.

Allura was only just waking up on the Balmera's surface, breathing easy once more.

The paladins held their breath though as together, they collectively punch the beast watching it fall to the floor, the energy draining out of it. Of course they spoke to quickly, as SOMEHOW it came back from the dead. They were too far away from their lions, they wouldn't make it.

They only had a moment to think of their doom, when the recently healed Balmera used all it's strength to create a crystal large enough to capture the beast protecting their planet's inhabitants in doing so.

And thus with their newly healed body, the Balmera began to spring forth thousands upon thousands of more crystals.

"Who's a good balmera!" The creature heard and felt the paladins warm words and planetary rub.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Well the planet was a bit peeved at that! She was a good girl! She wanted belly rubs, the Balmera was a living breathing thing, and it just saved their lives, let her live! 

* * *

"Thank you, for honoring your vow to return."

"I should be thanking you, for reminding me what I'm doing here. Zarkon and his people, they are ruining lives... I'm a part of a team that can change that, and I know that now." And together Hunk and the love of his life watched the sun rise on a new day.

 


	9. Crystal Venom

"Remember the summer berry festival?" Allura found herself sitting in the castle memory field talking to a hologram of her father, sitting in a fake field of altean flowers. It was her copping mechanism, something she knew wouldn't be good in the long run, but she needed it. She craved it. 

She knew she shouldn't spend a little over an hour here every day, but she did it anyways because she needed to.

"Princess! You shouldn't be up and about!" Coran said as he entered the room, shattering Allura's illusion. She couldn't be mad at him though, not really especially since he was right. A week was not nearly enough to recover from what she did at the Balmera, but she felt useless lying in her bed. 

"I love you father, I'll see you soon." She said, and Coran hated it. He missed Alfor, too, but this wan't the way to grieve his loss.

* * *

"Coran we understand this isn't what Altea used it for, but if we could use this machine to extract just some of his memories, then it could help us in the long run." Shiro argued with Coran for what seemed like the thousandth time, Lance only seeming to add onto his input with his own goofy sentiment. And while normally Shiro would appreciate such a thing, being as fun loving as he was, this was not the time for it, so he ignored Lance for the moment in favor or Pidge's observations. 

"When I go, I want all of my memories from my brain stored on a giant ship," Lance said to himself, a fond look in his eyes, but Keith could hear it. It was their thing, him and Lance, the back and forth teasing, the rivalry of friendship, or at least, that's what Keith thought it was, so he was quick to say the first thing that came to mind.

"The amount of information in your brain could be stored on a paper plane." He said with a shrug and a quirk of the brow, but he thinks Lance didn't get the teasing message as be blew up.

"Well the amount of information that can be stored in your brain is... less than what I have!" He flushed with pride and Hunk only cheered them on. 

But now it was simply a waiting game for it to work, which stunk. Keith was never good with waiting so he left first.

"Welp, I'm done, I'm going to go hit the training deck... if anyone would like to join me." And he turned his attention to every one of his paladins one last time, and when none of them made a move to go, he shrugged his shoulders and went alone.

Pidge was next to leave, eager to get her hands once more on her technological break down of the Galran battleship crystal. She did not invite anyone with her because she needed this alone time to really sort through her tech.

Hunk got hunger, and stress and decided to kill two birds with one stone and decided to bake. 

Lance stayed the longest, his need to make sure Shiro was doing okay winning out against his boredom, but soon Coran was forcing him alone to help clean the castle, and really Lance wouldn't complain! He loved Coran, he was the Space Uncle he always wanted, but Lance could see this wasn't doing any good for Shiro.

"Maybe you should come clean with us, too?" Lance suggested, but Shiro brushed him aside, and he felt rather put out by that. He just wanted to help.

Coran pulled him away before Shiro could realize what he'd done and apologize, he made a note to himself to do that later. 

For now, he stayed.

He watched.

And waited.

* * *

Hunk didn't trust a lot of things in life, but the one thing he trusted, more than his own mother, was food. So when it attacked him, the one thing he trusted most on this earth, it was a betrayal he felt deep within his soul.

He could never thank Pidge enough for what she was doing. "It has been an honor cooking with you." 

And they attacked.

And stopped the food from attacking them. Everything was in perfect working order, and they never could find out why the goo went rogue.

But they survived, and Hunk learned to trust in his friends, more than food, well specifically more than the food goo machine.

* * *

 

"How is it the pods have the ability to save a human from near death, but not clean themselves?" Lance asked as he finally started to feel the strain of non-stop cleaning on his body.

Of course that sentence got Coran to laugh, and to begin telling Lance stories all about his boot camp days as a cadet for the Altean military and Lance really liked hearing all about it. Truly.

But of course the moment Coran gets going is the moment he stops paying attention to the world around him. And truly it was right when Lance needed him most.

The cryopod had a mind of it's own and took him under, and no matter how loud he banged on the side Coran wouldn't look. He couldn't see him and Lance felt the walls of the cryopod cave in. He was trapped, he couldn't deal with this, he was so close, and it scared him to death.

That was his last thought before forcibly being put under.

Coran didn't notice a thing, thought Lance had gotten bored of his stories and left him. He felt old, alone, useless in a sense because of it. He was so upset about it he didn't even think about the fact that Lance really went no where without his jacket. 

Even Keith knew that.

* * *

 

Speaking of Keith, he was having just as much fun in the training simulator as one could. He enjoyed feeling the burn of his lungs and the weight of his sword.

He liked the solitude of fighting.

He liked the camaraderie that came with fighting more, but he'd deal with that later.

"Start training level three." And Keith knew within the first few exchanges that something was wrong. Level three is still a _warm up_ level for him. Sure it's difficult because Alteans have a weird sense of difficulty, but still. Level three for Keith was mile 10 for a marathon runner, and this difficulty was not mile 10. The weight was all off, the battle style changes to dramatically, the force with which the training bot hits was superhuman, he could feel the bruises already forming on his stomach. 

"End training sequence!" He yelled the moment he put enough distance between him and the bot, but it did nothing. 

If anything, the bot went harder, faster, the bot aimed to kill.

Keith was shocked he got out of the training deck al-

The robot cut through the door, and Keith knew he only had a seconds head start.

* * *

 

He was in  _his head. Sendek was in Shiro's head. Taunting, cruel, dark, true words._ Shiro could hear it, feel it in his soul, he needed Sendek's answers though. 

So he stayed.

And was rewarded.

* * *

Coran really was shocked, a bit relieved and then worried when he saw Lance frozen in the cryopod, the panic still evident on his face.

Coran called it a malfunction, but Lance knew that couldn't possibly be true. He felt it, as the cryopod tried to freeze him. He felt the will of death from the castle. It was trying to kill him and there's no way science could explain why! 

Where's Keith? He's the conspiracy theorist! He'd back up Lance and say the castle's haunted, Lance just knew it!

"Trust me, nothing out of the ordinary is happening here." And when Coran left Lance alone, Lance felt the chill of the cryopod all over again, the fear of immediate death, everything as real as it was seconds ago. He couldn't be alone right now. He needed someone.

So he ran to the training deck.

* * *

 

Allura woke to the sound of her father calling out to her. 

* * *

 

Why did the hallway lights decide to give out now when he was looking for someone to keep him company and to make him forget about the haunted castle?

"Help! I'm trapped in the air lock!" Lance only thought that it was odd for Coran to be there for a split second before his need to save him far out-weighed his fear of the hallway.

He should have listened to his gut instinct.

For the air lock shut behind him, and soon he would be launched out into space.

He could feel the walls of the air lock closing in on him again, just as he could feel the cryopod slowly freezing him. He hated it, hated being alone, hated the closed space. Hated that he would die out here in space, so far away from Home.

He had never felt happier to see Keith-

Well, maybe except that one time.

* * *

 

"What makes you think you can possibly defeat him." And Shiro hears Sendeks voice in  _his head_ once more and there was no way he could mentally deal with it, not now.

* * *

 

"Hunk?" And Hunk came out of his musings. He tried to bring Pidge to see his reasoning, to see that the castle was trying to, well, kill them.

But Pidge seemed to have an answer for everything. The castles old, it's probably a malfunction, it's been out of commission for 10,000 years. And really all her points made sense, but Hunk couldn't bring himself to agree with her.

Something wasn't right.

Of course it was in that moment, gravity stopped working.

* * *

 

Lance's thought process abruptly ended when he saw the training bot trying to kill his savior. "I'M GETTING SUCKED OUT INTO SPACE!" And that gave Keith an idea.

He opened the hatch door, causing the training bot to fly out, then he reached out and with all his strength pulled Lance to safety. Once that was said and done he closed the door, and looked to his left to give Lance a quick check with his eyes to make sure that was all that was wrong with him. Keith knew his own stomach and back was bruised beyond compare, but Lance seemed fine if not a bit cold.

"What were you doing in there?" Keith asked out in concern, but he ended up sounding more enraged.

"Who was that guy!"

"He was trying to kill me!"

"Well was it the castle because that's who's trying to kill me!" And they both had the sudden realization that they were truly under attack by the supernatural.

* * *

 

"Altea still exists, Allura I can take you there, I can take you home."

* * *

 

"How can you guys be taking a nap when the castle is trying to kill us!" And everyone started to share their own stories of their space demise. Coran only started to believe it when Hunk, and Pidge shared their stories as well. Accidentally falling into a cryopod, fighting a robot too hard for you to defeat, all excusable, but this? The castle even without power spins in a way to keep at least some form of gravity.

"I believe our infection could be worse than we thought." He said before turning around and running to the control room to try and reboot the ship the best way he could.

Hunk was the last to follow, and that is what allowed him to see Keith's slight limp.

"Dude, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just got knocked around a bit by the training bot." He said as if it were nothing, but Hunk saw the purple under Keith's shirt and without thinking lifted it up to see it nearly surrounding his whole body.

"Dude! You might as well be Galra with how purple you are!" And Lance seemed to trip a little in the halls before turning to see what Hunk was saying. Everyone else stopped too, and they all saw the violent purple bruising on Keith's back and stomach before he shoved his shirt down quickly. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I've had worse, let-"

"Worse!" Lance exclaimed in disbelief. Keith's entire midsection was a different color and he's had  _worse._

"Yes, worse, now let's go Shiro doesn't know about the cursed castle yet." And everyone seemed to reluctantly move along.

"Are you going to be able to walk when all the adrenaline stops blocking the pain?" Pidge asked as she walked next to Keith.

"Really, I'm fine, I bruise easily, and they leave the next day, you don't have to worry about it." And Pidges eyes widened in shock.

"Those will be gone the next day? That's impossible!" And Keith shrugged.

"Yeah, and people think ghosts are impossible, too, but here we are." 

"Yeah, well ghosts have a scientific backing and-" Pidge stopped when Keith put both hands on her shoulder's to spin her around to face him. He got down to eye level and looked her in the eyes, a wide hopeful look on his faith.

"You have proof?"

"I have proof for a lot of things, ghosts, big foot, the 9/11 inside job-"

"Alright paladins, let's get a move on, and we can talk all about this big footed man later!" Coran ushered them along, but not before Keith could squeeze Pidge's shoulders, a look of pride and solidarity on his face.

"I can't believe you two!"

* * *

_We're connected you and me. Both apart of the Galra empire._

No that's not Shiro.

_Embrace it. Face it, you'll never beat Zarkon._

I'm not listening to you.

_Do you truly believe a Voltron Paladin like you could truly beat him? You're a monster._

"NO!" And Shiro ejected Sendek into space, with a crack on his container, knowing he sentenced him to death.

"Shiro are you okay!" Pidge's voice rang clear and true in Shiro's head and he began to explain why Sendek had to go. 

"He couldn't be trusted on this ship." He said.

And suddenly Lance seems to be agreeing with Shiro, talking about all the ways the castle was trying to kill them, just for more bad news to drop.

"The ship is preparing for a wormhole jump!" And they ran to the control room, for only Allura could control the castle ship like that.

* * *

 

She was under the control of her father. Her castle was playing tricks on her own mind. The Galra had corrupted even this one good thing in Allura's life. It has corrupted her Father's memory. It had corrupted the castle. All of her Father was gone and she had to kill him. She  _killed_ her father all because a single Galran troop was able to poison her father, her castle, her planet. 

She had to destroy him.

She watched every one of his memories with her, she watched her loving childhood and she had to kill it.

She would never forgive the Galra as long as she lived.

"Goodbye, Father."

* * *

 "Get into the castle paladins, we're getting out of here."

* * *

 

She took her paladin's apologies at face value. She knew they cared, that they felt sorry for her, but how could they  _know._ She had just had to kill her father, she needed this time to grieve, to be alone, to try and remember him when he was still the most important man in her life.

She was truly an orphan once more.

"He may not be here with us anymore, but his dream lives on through all of us and his legacy is Voltron."

 

 

 

 


	10. Collection and Extraction

"I don't think your father would like the idea of infiltrating an enemies memory like this." And Allura knew Coran was right, but her need for that knowledge far out-weighed her moral compass in this moment. 

"Anything good yet Pidge?" Shiro asked.

"Nothing, just bits and pieces." She said and Keith sighed in defeat.

"What are we going to do with bits and pieces? We need more than that. We don't even have a map." He said annoyed, and Lance really couldn't understand that.

"Why do we need a map? After 10,000 years of conquering, I could probably shoot my bayard into open space and hit a Galra ship." Keith shrugged his shoulders in response, Lance got him there.

"Zarkon's been conquering the Earth for 10,000 years, hitting him on his home planet with five unexperienced fighters would be a huge mistake. Right now, we need to chip away at his empire before we can attack it head on." Shiro said diplomatically the moment he heard Lance begin to rave about a final showdown style battle. Shiro would really like nothing more than a one hit, suddenly Zarkon's gone battle, but he knew that wasn't going to work.

"I'm pulling up the location of your universal base now, but our long range sensors aren't picking up anything there." Coran said.

"Could we be translating it wrong?"

"No, I trust my tech, if anything we've stumbled across a highly classified base, possibly secret if we can't get a hold onto it using rudimentary sensors." And the paladins found themselves agreeing with Pidge's astute observations with ease. They then turned to the Princess.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." She said as she prepared the ship for launch.

* * *

"We should now be close enough to get a good scan, but far enough away not to be noticed." Allura said, causing the resting paladins to become focused once more. Coran began to explain how the magnetic pull on the other planets around it hide it from deep space scanning technology. Pidge and Hunk found it very interesting, but the other's really did not seem to care about the how so much as they did the why.

Why was it hidden away like that?

Why was this base so important it needed to be hidden away be deep space magnetic fields?

"There must be more to this than we're seeing." 

"Then we need to get down there." And thus Allura started to lay down the ground work for an infiltration plan. 

"I'm sorry Princess, but did you just say we?" Keith asked, and Allura gave him a steadying nod.

"Before the war, I had traveled through many Galran space stations with my father for Altea, I would know more about them than any of you, without me, you'd all be lost." And with those words she could see the concern on all of their faces. Did they really think she was so useless that she could not fight? She could best all of them easily.

Well.

Maybe not all at one, and maybe she could best other paladins easier than some.

And she's sure that one on one she'd have a good chance with at least 3 out of 5 of winning.

You know what, she would not talk herself out of this, nor would she have them talk her out of it. She was the most experienced fighter on this ship, and she would go on the ground for this mission because she was needed.

"I'm going, does anyone have a problem with that?" She said simply. She could tell the paladins were a little uneasy and was a bit annoyed with them, but when Shiro looked her over once and shrugged she knew she was in.

"I don't have a problem with that." He said, and the team accepted his lead. Allura gave him a thankful smile and flushed and the understanding smile he returned. 

So maybe Allura was attracted to another one of the paladins, they were all fine specimens, surely some of the most good looking on their planet. 

God if only the ears weren't so hideous.

* * *

Getting in was the easy part, now came everything else. 

Pidge immediately set up her computer to download Galra info with Hunk's help. Keith watched for activity on the main window, and Lance was guarding the door. 

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt, but I think we've got company." And of course a ship would come now.

"I just need a few more seconds..." But they were getting a video call. Hunk, for what he felt was the first time in his life, was quick on his feet and easily saved the day, for the moment at least. 

It gave them enough time for Pidge to say that this was a total bust.

"Hold on, Pidge do you know where this Pidge is headed?"

"Central command."

"Great, that's where we need to go to get the information we need. I'll sneak onto that ship and get it for us." Everyone was completely shocked, how could she possibly do this?

It's not like she looked-

"I'm going to walk through the front." And suddenly she had grown an extra foot and a half and was now purple. She could easily fit in as Galra and walk through the front door.

"We're a chameleon people, we can change out outward appearance to fit into the local population of a planet, it's what made us great explorers and diplomats throughout history." And that's when a thousand questions were fired her way, but she couldn't answer them now. She needed a disguise.

"I'm going with you." Shiro said, and Allura turned up her nose at the sheer disrespect. She was a princess, there were her paladins, her word was law.

"I don't need your permission," And everyone of her paladins seemed to look at her and stare as if she was the one in the wrong. "Plus, you'll stick out."

"Well you'll need him either way." Pidge said as she went to grab onto Shiro's galran arm. "Shiro has galran tech, you'll need it to interact with any of their technology. Only Galra and their tech can interact with their own tech." She said matter of factly, waving Shiro's arm mockingly.

The Princess found herself cornered.

Keith stiffened.

No one noticed.

"I can monitor your download remotely from here." And thus they began to form a plan, not a good one, but they didn't have time for anything other than a good plan.

* * *

They made it in, but Keith was now more focused on the glowing yellow essence the Galra were carting out of the ship than he was about Shiro and Allura. Sure he'll always worry about Shiro, but something about that yellow essence called to him.

"What do you think's in there?"

"Sporks." And Keith had never been more confused in his life.

But they pushed on, and in all her boredom, waiting for information from Allura and Shiro, Pidge hacked the sentry they attacked upon entering. 

"What's on board that ship?" 

"Interrogation detected, initiating lockdown." And Pidge cracked her fingers and got to work.

Keith though, noticed one scary dude in a cloak interacting with that yellow essence. Something wasn't right, he needed to move, too figure out what was going on down there.

"Well, maybe you lay low and not blow our cover?" Lance stated rather sarcastically, and it pushed Keith into doing what he was about to do even more. Screw Lance he didn't need to listen to him. "Don't you go out that door!" 

He went out that door, and immediately realized he wouldn't be able to move around without galra tech, but something told him he wouldn't need to worry about that.

He didn't like that part of him.

* * *

 "Shiro are you alright?" 

"I just remembered how I escaped. I timed their pattern." And he remembered it, he could get them through the castle with ease.

* * *

Keith followed the cloaked man from a distance, he was just barely able to slide through the door behind him and the yellow glowing... things.

* * *

"Quick question, does Allura talk about me when I'm not in the room?"

"Oh yeah, all the time." Hunk said, and Lance was too excited by that statement to hear the teasing note to it. 

"Really?" And Hunk continued to tease just for Lance to eat it all up. She quickly used her new found control over the robot to smack Lance in the face.

"Whoops."

"Hey!" 

"Listen Lance, Allura really isn't interested in any of us, plus I'm pretty sure Keith is the one that talks about you the most when you're not there." She said off handedly and Lance felt his chest grow tight.

"What does that mean? What does he say?" He asked, somehow more concerned about this.

"'Why doesn't he like me?'"

* * *

There were so many cases of that golden essence, and Keith could only sit there and watch as the man in the cloaked dress interacted with it, turned it purple with Galran essence and magic to create a new, glowing purple serum with it. 

He had no idea what it meant, but he knew it was important.

* * *

"We only have a few minutes before the next patrol walks by, watch the door." 

And then Pidge began her hacking, but it was getting too late. They were about to get caught, and Allura could only bullshit her way through so much.

Shiro and Allura really couldn't believe though that all her bull shit got her through that confrontation.

* * *

"Coran you need to see this." Keith said opening a direct link to the castle ship.

"I've never seen anything like it." He said in what Keith thought to be a mixed voice of awe and worry. Coran was quick to connect the other paladins to Keith's live feed.

"What is that?" Pidge asked

"Quintessence." They turned around to see the robot Pidge had reprogramed was finally ready. "The substance with the highest known energy per unit in the universe." 

And Coran felt his blood run cold. Quintessence was life energy, to have that much raw life energy would mean...

"Raw material is traded and standardized here. The galra use it to fuel our requirements." But Coran couldn't think about that, all he could think about was al the planets who's life energy was sucked dry from their very core. All those lives.

"Guys, I'm going to steal some of this... whatever it is." And Keith disconnected his mic before Coran could possibly warn him of dangers to come.

* * *

It was only with so much Hope that Allura believed her bull shit story would last them the whole time they were collecting information on that ship.

"I think we're in trouble."

"You think!" And Allura did something Shiro could not believe happened. She rammed a door down with her own body, the last time he saw anyone do that was when Adam-

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Keith wished he had listened to Lance the moment he was faced off with the god damned dark wizard with no chance of beating him and his unnecessary teleportation skills. But, as Keith knows, people tend to underestimate him in a fight.

It wasn't working in his favor though, and he felt the magical energy rush through him, stay within him a second to long... and stay there. It was too much energy, he needed a release, he didn't know how it was possible that this was happening, but it was. His hands were shaking with the mag-

His hands were purple tinged, the color of galra, the color of his bruises.

He did not have time to think on it however, and used his new found electric energy to dodge another attack. 

"Pidge I need an extraction now, hurry!"

* * *

"Pidge fire up the green lion, we're coming in hot." Shiro says as he gets cut off by sentries. Allura goes to fire off her gun, and misses, she's holding it backwards. "I thought you said you travelled the galaxy, how are you holding this backwards!"

Allura grabbed his arm and ran.

"I'm tense!" She tried to explain.

* * *

Allura and Shiro were making their way to the front of the ship, and Pidge, Lance, and Hunk were making their way to the green lion, so they didn't see the fight Keith was in the middle of. 

Not the way Coran was seeing it. 

He was still connected to Keith's helmet camera, he had forgot to stop the connection and Coran was seeing it all.

He was seeing the purple of Keith's skin and he felt scared, because he knew what that meant.

He also knew Keith didn't know what that meant. 

He could only watch in despair as Keith fought against the druid, his life dependent on it.

Pidge could not have entered at a better time, and the crash of her green lion crashed into one of the containers of quintessence, causing it to spill all over him, but Keith didn't feel anything. He also no longer saw his opponent.

So left, he entered the green lion, took off his helmet, causing it to reset without his knowledge, and looked to his now normal colored hand.

He wished he could talk to someone about this, but he didn't think that would be a good idea.

* * *

The galra ship with Allura and Shiro was taking off, and it took everything in Pidge's power to get to it, but it would be too late.

Allura knew they didn't both have a chance of making it. So with all her strength she held the door closed, then launched Shiro into the escaping pod, leaving herself for capture.  

She knew she'd be okay though, for her paladins, all five would save her.

* * *

"It doesn't matter, we have to go after her." Shiro said.

And Hunk began to list all the things Shiro knew he had said as to why they couldn't attack Zarkon's main fleet. How it was too dangerous for young pilots to attack, that it wouldn't make that much of a difference in the long run... he knew.

"I know what I said, but we have to do this." He said and he couldn't explain it to the other paladins, he couldn't explain his need to save her beyond what a paladin would do for a Princess and he could see that where all their minds were taking them.

That's not it!

Couldn't they see she was important though! She was one of them, no man left behind! No man left on Earth when he gets on another space ship and flies away no-

Keith put a steady hand on his shoulder. "We'll save her." He said. "I know we don't have a choice, but to now." And Shiro nodded along.

He would save Allura.

He had to. 


	11. The Black Paladin

"How is that possible!"

"Coran I'm sorry things didn't go as planned, we're trying to make it right. Pidge anything?" Shiro knew he was being intense, he knew that the other paladins were confused by his behavior, but he needed to get this right. He could not have her death on his shoulders, something about that was just so fundamentally wrong, it hurt something deep within him.

Keith was by his side the whole time.

And because of that, Lance was there, too. 

Coran didn't get a chance to talk with anyone as his own worries over Allura were at the forefront.

"Guys look at this!" Pidge said bringing all their attention to the main fleet. It was huge, they couldn't deal with this, but they had to.

"We have to go now, every second we wait is another second Zarkon prepares for our arrival." Pidge said, stating her opinion, Lance was quick to agree.

"Yeah we form Voltron, go in, go out and dust off our hands. We'll end it here and now." He said it with such confidence, but Hunk knew this wasn't right.

"Uh, do you guys not remember the balmera. We could barely handle one fleet there, not the thousands that we could face here!" Hunk said.

Keith of course, had to bring up the practicality of it all, because as much as he hated it, he knew he would not want anyone risking their lives like this to rescue him. He'd find his own way out and he felt like Allura could and would do the same. No need for him to risk the lives of his family for some space princess who happens to host them, sure she's part of the family too, but Keith knew her. She was like him, all fiery, quick thinking, run in attitude, she would not want them to sacrifice themselves for her. Like he would do, she would sacrifice herself for their greater good. They would be giving up everything, for her and he knew she would rather her father's work live on instead of watching it be handed over to her own enemy.

"Or we could just not go on this mission at all." And based solely on the looks everyone was giving him, he knew that was not the best way to say what he was thinking. "Think about it, we're delivering the worlds greatest weapon into the hands of the worlds greatest enemy."

"Keith, that's cold even for you." And at Hunk's words Keith flinched, hard. He knew it wasn't a good thing, hell he'd love to save Allura, but what is one live when compared to the whole universe. She would understand because he understood that. "What if it was one of us! What if it was me! You wouldn't leave me would you?" 

Of course he wouldn't, not only is Hunk the sweetest person Keith had ever met, not only was he the only person at first to really try and make Keith feel at home, not only was he the first best friend, the first family he made during this whole adventure, he was the yellow paladin, they needed him for the mission. 

They did not need Allura.

Only grab what you need.

Only take what you need to survive.

There's no friends when you're an orphan. 

There's no family.

No one to love, Keith.

No one to come after him.

He had nothing, he didn't need.

He needed food he got it.

He didn't need pictures of his father, so he left that in the fire. He left everything in the fire.

He took his mom's knife though.

The glowing, alien knife.

"Keith?"

"Listen, I'm not saying I like the idea, I'm saying I'm thinking like a paladin." Yes, get defensive, that's the way he would have to deal with-

"No you're being selfish! You can't just abandon her-" 

Was Keith really doing that? Abandoning someone... he couldn't do that. Abandonment really fucks you up, he knows that, but no! No, solitude was the only way to survive here, nothing to lose if you have no one, but he had Shiro? 

No, even that could be taken away. Solitude. Keith could never leave his solitude.

"Enough! Keith come back to us!" And Keith realized he was somehow on the ground, tears were in his eyes and he could still feel the betrayal of his mother's last words... he looked around and realized everyone was watching him with mixed levels of concern, but he couldn't deal with that right now.

"I'm fine, I'm here." He said stepping away from them as far as he could. Hunk went to move to him first, and Keith hated the fact that he flinched away from Hunk's touch. Hunk could barely harm a galra soldier, he would never harm Keith. 

Didn't stop Keith from flinching away.

It didn't stop the look of hurt that passed so clearly over Hunk's face or the confusion over the other's faces.

"We're not abandoning anyone. We can't bicker like this, not now. We need to figure out a way to get Allura." Shiro said, but Keith couldn't be here.

"Fill me in when you're done." And he ran to his room before anyone could stop him.

* * *

 

"You really can't run away from your abandonment issues, you know that right?" 

"Watch me."

"Keith-"

"What?" Keith hissed out. "You're going to tell me that I'm not about to be abandoned by the same people I would have abandoned a moment ago for the mission? Don't even try me." 

"But Keith what you said made sense, but it's not our way. To abandon one life for the sake of the bigger image, that's the Galra way and we're not like that." Shiro said as he forced his way into Keith's room. He sat down next to him and kept talking. "We're doing this the earth way. No man left behind." 

Keith was silent for a minute, pulled his knees up to his chest and held them, he needed to be as small as possible now, it was a comfort.

"I messed up, huh?"

"No, you said what you thought was right-"

"But it was wrong and don't try to deny that. You and I both know I'm not good at this whole family thing." Keith said and Shiro really didn't know what to say to that. "She's like me, so I know she wouldn't have wanted us to risk our lives and Voltron for this."

"I know, but you have to realize we would do the same if you were in her spot." Shiro said.

"No you wouldn't. I'm replaceable, she's not."

"Keith-"

"Brief me on the mission Shiro. Please."

"Fine, but you have to know we-"

"Shiro I know why you're so for this okay! You can't fool me I've known you longer than anyone here." Keith hissed out. "Everyone is thinking you're so crazy because you're in love with the princess, but I know the truth! I know it's because she reminds you of him, I've seen it. She has the same fire, it's the same reason why you picked me up off the streets so listen and listen well. You don't need to tell me that we're doing this for the greater good or whatever, I know I was wrong. I know i've always been wrong and I'll always be wrong when it comes to this stuff, but for a majority of my life it has always been me first because I never had anyone to worry about other than myself. Okay? I promise I'll learn to get better, but I don't want nor need a Shiro talk, so just explain the mission." Keith said one final time.

Shiro sighed in defeat and without another word, emotionlessly explained the mission.

Keith would apologize to him later, for bringing Him up so carelessly, but right now he was hurt and cornered and didn't know what to do other than lose himself in the mission.

* * *

 

"Anything?"

"There's no way in they'll trap us any way we try to get in."

"Keep looking." And then Shiro saw it, Coran's discomfort, the worrying of his hands and he felt terrible. After leaving Keith in his room, Shiro came back to the main deck hoping beyond all hope that they could find a way to save Allura, but it wasn't looking so good.

So he did the only thing he really knew how to do and tried comforting Coran in his time of need, and really Coran wasn't angry at Shiro or any of the other paladins for letting Allura get capture, truly he wasn't. 

"It's just that, I've known Princess Allura since she was born, I have always been at her side, and the moment I'm not... she's gone. There is so little left of Altea and Princess Allura is the best thing still alive from our home. This castle, King Alfor's memories, the mice, sure they'd all be hard to lose, but Princess Allura? She's the worst thing to lose."

"If only there was a way we could get closer to Zarkon's ship without detection, then we could save her." Shiro said, and Coran agreed, but ho-

Wait. 

"I think I know how we can do that."

* * *

 

It was weird to see him again. The man who would bounce her on his shoulders, who would fling food at her father at the Voltron dinner table then pretend it wasn't him. The man who would save her father's life time and time again, the man she lovingly called Uncle. It was weird to see him, it was weird to think that this was the same man who killed him and left her entire species and planet to  _rot._

"Hello, dew drop." 

And she was ready to kill him, for he lost the privilege to call her that the moment he abandoned her father. 

"You  _monster!"_ And without thinking she attacked, just for Haggar, his witch, to stop her using dark magic that seemed to reach into her very core. "Voltron will stop you!" She yelled out through the pain.

"No they will not, they will only make me stronger, your father knew that, and so do you dew drop. He made me believe he destroyed the lions years ago to stop me from collecting them all, but because of you, your new paladins will come to me easily and deliver their lions into my waiting hands." He seemed to purr. Allura had never felt more disgusted in her whole life and for a split second, she wished her paladins would not come for her.

* * *

They used a gas planet as coverage to wormhole jump into the heart of Zarkon's base. It was the position they needed to be to rescue her, but it would be terrible trying to escape for without Allura, there would be no way to teleport out of there.

Good thing they weren't leaving without her.

"I located her energy signal to this part of the ship." Coran exclaimed.

"Good," And all eyes turned towards the back to see Keith entering the command bay in his full paladin armor. "It'll give us a starting point." He said joining the others. Hunk was quick to put his arm around Keith in a sideways hug a small smile on his face.

"Knew you wouldn't abandon us." He said and Keith felt a resolve stiffen in him.

It was time he gave up his useless back and forth, it was time he settled down.

"Of course, family is family, and I refuse to leave mine behind." He would not get hurt anymore.

"Alright guys, follow the plan and we'll make it out alive with the princess and we'll be on our way." Shiro said with the confidence of a man who knew what he was saying was correct instead of a man who was clearly winging it.  

So they did as he said and formed Voltron in the gas planet. Once everything was set and done, they all took a steadying breath, and launched themselves at his main ship. 

Little did they know, they were walking into a trap. Lance was the first to notice the barrier falling down around them, he pointed it out to his fellow paladins, but it was too late, it wouldn't matter anyway. 

Then the fighters started to attack and they came from  _everywhere._

Voltron was dodging blasters left and right, using the sword to slice through major ships, and their cannon to destroy smaller fleets, but that's when something terrible happened.

Voltron froze.

Shiro knew his connection with Black was not as strong as it could be. He knew that Lance and Keith's connections, hell even Hunk and Pidge's connection's with their lions was stronger than his, but he never thought it would be by this much.

He felt the other pull of a mind through the black Lion, almost like and old master, and Black was getting confused, he could feel it.

The black lion was not playful, or motherly, or childlike. The Black lion was the head, the leader and was thus a strong willed figure that did not bend so easily to other's commands. They talked to Shiro through teaching, and now this voice of reason was leaving him and it was forcing the connection of Voltron to break.

"Shiro what's going on!" And through the measly connection, he could feel the tug of the read lion, and suddenly at Keith's voice the black lion was tugging again. It didn't make sense.

"I can't hold on much longer!" Shiro gave them just enough warning to disband before he felt Voltron would collapse on itself.

Zarkon called to his lion like one would a lost kitten, and it was working.

Then the ship honed in on the Black lion and started pulling it in while the other Lions were quick to make easy work of the fighter pilots, but even easy targets in numbers were enemies in numbers, they wouldn't be able to attack the main Galra ship, save the black lion and -

Suddenly there was another laser in the mix.

"CORAN ON THE ATTACK! I've waited ten thousand quiznacking years to quiznack up the Galra!" He cheered, and with him in the mix, it was enough to let the other paladins breath.

"Shiro you okay!"

"My lion is not responding!"

"Shiro's in trouble, I'm going in!"  Keith yelled out and it was the last thing Shiro heard from the paladins as what he assumed to be Zarkon's voice rang through his head.

"You cannot control her, your connection in weak."  And suddenly all the altean and english ship symbols he was getting used to turned into Galra codes and language. This was wrong, this was so wrong.

And suddenly the black lion was ejecting him into open space, and he had never felt more betrayed.

"I'm going for the black lion! You guys get to the Princess now!" Shiro said and then he was going in through the ship for his lion, well for the lion.

"I'll provide cover you guys get the Princess! Although, try and make it quick because I'm not sure how long I can fight against a whole armada!" Coran added on.

"You guys go after the Princess!" Keith yelled out.

"What are you going to be doing then! We need to stick together!" 

"I have to go after the red lion from the outside, or at least slow it down, without the black lion we're useless. I have to stop them from getting it any way I can!"

"Keith you ca-"

"No he's right!" Lance said annoyance clear in his voice. "Save the black lion, just don't do anything stupid."

And so Keith saw the other three lion's fly towards the coordinates Coran gave them for the Princess while he willed his lion to push the Black lion away from the clutches of Zarkon, and he felt her will to do so pull her faster. 

He went to recover the Black lion just to see another figure already there.

"Who is that!?" 

"Keith get out of there it's Zarkon! He's too dangerous!" But really what was one man against a lion of Votron?

"This is our chance to put an end to the Galra Empire I have to take it!" And he pushed forward, and Red, always loyal followed with ease.

"Keith NO!" Lance's voice rang out through the speaker, but he was already launching himself at the man.

"What's going on!" Hunk asked.

"Keith's doing something stupid!" But that's when Keith stopped paying attention to the audio and more to the fight, because this man was standing on his own against the Voltron lion with ease. He was also standing alone with what looked like the Black paladin bayard as well, but that could not be possible. Unless-

"You cannot fight me, the black lion will be returned to it's original paladin."

This fight became less about destroying Zarkon and more about keeping him as far away from the Black Lion as possible. 

"Guys, I'm holding him off from the Black lion. Shiro! You need to get here and get here fast." 

* * *

 

"So Champion returns?"

And Shiro felt the memory of the witches magic on his body.

* * *

 

"Guys Keith needs help!" 

"Well Pidge we need to help the Princess anyone have any ideas!" 

"Actually Lance, I do."

And suddenly Hunk was ramming the yellow lion into the hull of the ship, creating easy access for him to kill off the sentries guarding the Princess.

* * *

_These absolute idiots are doing it._

"Sir, they've breeched a hull in the ship!" Thace said.

"Focus all fire on that spot!"

* * *

 

"Hunk please don't tell you you brought Voltron and the Black lion here to save-"

"Princess, you really don't want me to answer that! Now come on we don't have time!"

* * *

 

Shiro's world, for a split second went black and he didn't know where he was.

* * *

 

Keith didn't understand how he could possibly be loosing to a man with a bayard when he was in a lion.

"Keith get out of there!"

"I can't Coran! He's got the black lion!"

"It's imperative that you don't engage!" And Keith shut him up because this was more important. Protect the black lion.

_Oh paladin, I have an outlet._

And he used the rage he had, and channeled it where Red told him to and suddenly there was a canon firing at Zarkon. Keith saw the damage it had done and witnessed as it had taken down a dozen fighter ships.

"Wow." He then focused that energy onto Zarkon and his main ship and suddenly, Zarkon disappeared.

" _You fight like a Galra soldier."_ Keith heard Zarkon's words ring through his head. " _But not for long."_

And suddenly he was there, bayard in hand, ready to lay down a striking blow. And suddenly Keith was knocked down.

* * *

 

"And now champion your time is over." And suddenly Haggar was being fired upon, but how? How could any of them know that when only those who were highly sensitive to quintessence.

Then she saw the Altean Princess.

Oh well, she got what she'd come for.

"Where is the creepy lady!"

"Hunk we don't have time! We need to get Shiro to the black Lion."

* * *

 

"Help!" Keith didn't want to die here, he had so much more to do, so much more universe to save! 

He still needed to protect-

Wait where was the Black Lion?

And that's when Keith saw her, suddenly attacking Zarkon, and he felt the Red lion being lifted up by the Yellow lion.

"What were you thinking!" Hunk yelled out in disbelief.

"That I could protect the Black lion and give you guys some extra time to save the Princess." Keith said.

"Yeah, but you almost died doing it!" Pidge yelled out.

"Died being the keyword there!"

"Guys we don't have time! We've got the Princess now we need to get out of here."

* * *

 

They needed to escape. They were not meant to die here, they needed to get out to save more of the universe from the Galra.

It would be the blades honor to assist them from the shadows until it was time to truly meet.

"This section is off limits." 

He felt the blade grow in his hand, an extension of his own being, morphed and formed with his exact quintessence in mind.

He moved quickly, taking down the sentry as he opened the door to the power supply of the barrier that was keeping Voltron from worm holing out of there.

Victory or death, he must help them escape.

* * *

 

"The worm hole! It's breaking down!"

"What does that mean?!"

"It means we have no control over where we're heading!" And suddenly all the lions were launched from their hangers and out of the worm hole.


	12. Across the Universe

"Keith! Shiro!" Lance called out as he watched the Black and Red lion fly out of the worm hole, then before he could think, he felt the Blue Lion being pulled out as well. He saw Hunk coming with him, but Pidge?

Pidge was gone and there was nothing he can do.

* * *

 

Shiro wasn't doing so hot. 

Keith had never crashed as hard in his life. When he woke up, he was quick to feel the brute force that red took. "You okay there?"

He moved the stick around once then twice, and felt nothing.

_Enough paladin, let me rest._

"Alright Red, but we'll heal you up once we get back to the castle." Keith said before getting up out of his seat. "In the mean time, I'm going to local Shiro and the Black lion."

_Be safe, I will not be there to save you._

"I don't need you swooping in to save me Red."

_Whatever you say._

"Ha. Ha. Just rest okay? I'll come back for you soon."

* * *

 

Pidge, for someone who was completely alone on a deserted planet in the middle of space without a working Lion was having the absolute time of her life.

"Looks like it's a trash nebula... Listen Pidge let's just stay put for now and wait for someone to find- God DAMN IT! This is boring I'm going to explore."

* * *

"Find an exit before we run smack into the void!"

* * *

"Shiro are you there! Answer me!"

"Keith! Keith I'm here, I'm okay." Shiro said collapsing onto the side of a rock on the planets surface a couple of feet from the Black Lion.

"Huh, you made it."

"It takes a lot more than a glowing alien wound, falling out of a wormhole through the stratosphere into the surface of an unknown planet in a giant space lion to kill me." Shiro huffed out as he held his would lightly. "How are you?"

"I'm good, my lion's busted, but wait what wound?"

"It's nothing."

"Hang on, I'm coming." And that's when Shiro heard them. He looked down from his perch to see the lion was covered by giant, dangerous looking space creatures that he was pretty sure were there to kill him. 

"On second thought, hurry."

* * *

 

"Oh my god, you're adorable!" Pidge was outside her lion for a grand total of three minutes when she discovered the most adorable creatures in the universe.

Oh my god she loved them.

She would die for them.

She could use them to help her make something to converse with her team.

* * *

 

"Shiro what's happening!" 

"I'm about to be monster meat."

"SHIRO!"

"Gotta blast!" 

* * *

 

Of all the god damn times for Keith to accidentally walk across a geyser field, of course it would be now when he needed to save Shiro, when he was blocked by a god damned crater.

"Keith are you okay? What happened."

"Minor delay, how about you?"

"I'm okay, stuck in a collapsing cave though surrounded by creatures that want to eat me."

"Lovely, I'll be there the moment I figure out how to vault this canyon."

"Have fun."

"Yeah."

* * *

 

"My name is Keith, I'm so Emo." Pidge said behind her Keith model she made out of the left over junk on the garbage yard she landed on in Space.

"Shiro you're our leader! What should we do!" Pidge floated over to her fake Shiro.

"We'll get out of here, if we all work together!" 

"I'm Lance, and I'm so pretty, I do my skin care routine every night to keep this face sparkling, don't I look beautiful _Princess_!?" She said behind her Lance figure. 

"Oh I don't feel so good..." She said next to her Hunk figurine. That was when she bumped into it. All the creatures on the planet were able to find all the junk she needed, all the junk she asked them to find. 

"Thank you guys!" Pidge said. And that's when the creatures brought her attention to her lion.

_Hello little one!_

"Hey you're back! Now let's go find our friends!" 

And with the creatures help Pidge set out attaching her long range sonar scanner to her lion to broadcast Voltron specific messages.

* * *

 

Well Keith, you've done crazier stuff.

"Patience yields focus."

"That really stayed with you didn't it." Keith stomped onto the ground and stood back watching the geyser shoot out from the ground, an idea forming in his mind.

"Well you give good advice, if it wasn't for you... for the two of you, my life would be a whole lot different." He said as he called for his sword, running the idea through his mind.

_You absolute mad man._

"Well you wouldn't have gotten stuck on an alien planet piloting an out of commission lion with little chance of rescue now would you?" And Keith could hear Shiro's wince of pain and knew that the would in his side must be getting worse. "So you're welcome."

_Do it._

"I'm coming Shiro!" And it worked.

"KEITH!"

"I'm on my way!"

"Good because these guys just started digging."

"Shiro! I have a visual on the black Lion!" 

But Shiro wasn't really paying attention anymore. He was too busy worrying about staying alive.

_Paladin. I am ready._

And Keith almost mis-stepped, because that was not Red's voice. This was almost louder, darker, deeper, it reached from even further in and he turned to his right and he saw it.

The Black lion's eyes were glowing yellow.

It was easy to make a decision then.

Black felt different from Red. She was bigger, she moved slower, but there was a power in her step that could not rival red, and the controls were a step behind, almost like the Black lion was making sure his moves were the right one before taking the step. 

But every second spent in that set, was another second Keith felt the Black lion move closer with him.

And he liked it.

But he knew it was only to save Shiro.

* * *

 

"NO! Come on girl what's wrong it should work!" Pidge asked, and although she knew the Lion's could not shrug, she could feel her lion shrug.

"Come on you've got to be kidding me!"

_Little one, figure it out!"_

"Can I at least get some help?"

_Now where's the fun in that?!_

"You suck!" 

_Love you too, little one._

"I need to find my friends, and get out of here! Come on!" And Pidge felt her connection spark, and suddenly the lion's roar of outrage mimicked hers and the satellite was working.

"Thanks girl. Now, let's see if we can get a signal out!"

* * *

 

"You were like a second father to me...." And that's when the Castle coordinates locked onto the Green Lion's signal.

It was official. 

Pidge was Allura's favorite Paladin, hell-

Pidge was Allura's favorite person ever.

"Now let's get out of this blasted wormhole before we hit the void!"

* * *

 

"Thanks for saving me." 

"You would have done the same for me, how's your wound?"

"It's getting bigger every day!" Shiro cheered, but one look at Keith's face forced him to rethink his statement. "Just trying to lighten the mood."

"Yeah, well leave that to Lance will you?"

"Leave that to Lance, huh?"

"Just shut up and worry about staying alive. I'm sure we'll be saved soon."

"I was so worried I'd raised a straight-"

"Takashi, please." And Shiro was chuckling before bringing his gaze back to the horizon. This was really a familiar position between the two of them, well except for the dying part-

Well-

No, let's not think about that.

We'll think about the sun set. 

How they would always watch one together after racing old hover cars in the desert by the Garrison, how they would sneak them out and have to sneak them back in. 

It was comforting for something so like home to be Shiro's last memory.

"We used to do this all the time, huh? I'm glad this is the last thing I will see, you know? Dying on an alien planet, watching the sunset between two magnificent lions really is the best way to go."

"Shiro, no-"

"I want you to lead Voltron if I die."

"Takashi please! You can't talk like this. We'll be fine. We'll get you in a healing pod, and we'll take down Zarkon, and we can go home and you can have that big white wed-"

"Keith please... please not now."

"But Takashi-"

"Please. I want to die on a happy-" And suddenly the Green lion was there to save them, the castle ship not far behind.

* * *

 

"Explain to me how you let Voltron escape."

"It might have been a mechanical failure, sir." His commander explained. "Haggar boosted their energy beyond mechanical limits!"

"This was no engine failure." The witch hissed out, and he saw his commanding officer wince at her voice. This was not looking good, the witch always had Zarkon's ear. "The two sentries guarding the control panel were destroyed, this was sabotage."

Thace used every bit of his control to stop himself from flinching. It would do no good to give himself away now.

Thankfully the last three years under cover stopped himself from showing any signs of fear.

"I'll start an investigation right away, Emperor Zarkon. I will get to the bottom of this."

"Perhaps I could save months of investigating. Who has been trying to chisel away my chances of getting Voltron this whole time? Who has sent out his fleet to capture Voltron against my orders, who has let Voltron win against him time and time again just for them to come out of the battle stronger? Who was in control of maintaining my barrier to finally capture Voltron? Was it not you, Commander?"

"My Lord! I would nev-" 

"Get rid of him!"

"Before we get rid of him, the druids will find out all that they can from him." Haggar said over the protests of his once superior officer. "Then he will receive a punishment worse than death."

"Lieutenant Thace." And this was the first time Zarkon had ever spoken directly to him, and he felt his body grow stiff at attention. "You are now in charge of the investigation, Commander."

_Knowledge,_

"Vrepit Sa."

_Or death._

 

 


	13. The Depths

"What just happened?!" 

"I don't know Hunk, but we've got to stay toge- AH!" And suddenly they were crashing through a thick layer of ice and Lance wasn't getting any sort of response from his lion.

"Hunk buddy are you okay?"

And Lance heard Hunk hurling on the other end and winced. He knew that was a hard fall and was fighting hurling himself, he really didn't blame Hunk who was already weak stomached.

"I'm fine."

"Really?!"

"Well you wouldn't be talking to me in that tone if you didn't just crash land out of a wormhole onto a frozen water planet!"

"Hunk that's what literally just happened to me!"

"We crashed together?" Hunk asked in shock trying to move his lion to the side to check, but it wasn't working, his lion was down for the count.

"Yeah, my Lion's main system is down, how about yours?"

"No, I'm on reserve power." And no time like the present to try and lighten the mood. "Guess you could say I'm, stuck in the water." 

And Lance didn't know whether to laugh or groan in disbelief. "Oh my god, Hunk." 

"Listen, I'm just shocked to say that we hit a planet, Pidge's math said 90% of space was empty." Hunk went on.

"Yeah, well was that before or after we discovered aliens?" Lance said as he felt his lion sink further and further into the water planet. How would he survive? Would the lion count for the change in pressure the deeper they got? How were they going to contact the Castle without lion power? How were they-

"Oh good! The Blue Lion's coming back on line. Good morning beautiful."

_Hello darling, it's good to be back, but look._

And Blue lifted her head to flash the lights in her eyes and Lance saw it, a freaking Mermaid. Like a legitimate, Disney princess mermaid. What was going on? 

"Uh, Hunk did you just see something swim by?" Lance asked in disbelief as he urged Blue to keep looking, then he saw it, no her this is probably a her, swim past him again. "Uh, Hunk I know this might sound crazy, but I think I just saw a mermaid."

"Lance how hard did you hit-"

"Hunk you want to marry a rock, please believe me when I say I'm not crazy and I just saw a mermaid." Lance huffed out before Hunk ridiculed him. There was silence over the coms before a rustling sound was made that Lance assumed was Hunk shrugging.

"Alright, you got me there, and Shay is not a rock, she's an angel." And despite the dire situation, Lance found himself smiling, laughing even.

"Of course she is Hunk." But that's when she swam in his sights once more and suddenly Lance was chasing her. "Hey where are you going?" And suddenly Blue was moving with ease in the water and Lance was more distracted by that.

_I like the water. It reminds me of home._

"Me too, Blue. Me too."

"Lance? What are you doing, we have to stay with our lions and wait for back up."

 _But that's no fun,_ Lance thought.

_Go, I'll watch over your friends Lion. We will be safe, find the fish._

_It's a Mermaid Blue!_ And suddenly Lance felt blue enter his mind and he pushed her towards what he was talking about, all the positive memories he had with the see and mermaids and some unfortunate memories of him imitating the Little Mermaid on the rocks by the beach in his backyard. He heard let out a delighted laugh and felt her open her mouth for him.

_Go, I will be safe._

"And you're out of your lion."

"Hunk! It makes sense for me to get out of my lion, if there is life on this planet, life untouched by Zarkon, then it would make sense for me to go and establish contact. Maybe they have something that could help us get our lions working and off this planet!" And he couldn't contain it. "Plus they're mermaids!"

Hunk groaned in disbelief. "After Nyma and Rolo, you should really know not to trust a pretty face." Hunk argued.

"You're right, I'm not trusting them. I'm leaving Blue with Yellow, she's sentient right now and will alert me to trouble, plus I'll have my bayard on me and in hand, and I won't flirt with the mermaids!" Lance argued.

"And he says he won't flirt with the mermaids, can you believe this Blue!" Hunk said in disbelief.

"Hey! I can be serious when I need to, I'm not just a goofball!" Lance argued rather hurt and Hunk went silent for a moment.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Alright, if you're going to establish mermaid contact I should go with you for back up. Just give me a second and then we'll go." Hunk said and Lance could hear his shuffling through the mic and could not believe he actually got Hunk to do this.  

"Alright, let's go." And then they were following the mermaid through the water as she led them to her what looked to be, home.

"Wow..."

"Hello!" And suddenly Hunk and Lance were breaking apart to look behind them. The mermaid they were chasing had snuck up on them. "Welcome to my village, where all are safe and warm." And she smiled a warm smile at Lance, and he felt a little bit of his unease fade away. Hunk was still defensive as ever. 

And then there were guards, big scary, mer-thing guards right behind them and Lance and Hunk were quick to pull their bayards.

"Please do not hurt our village guards! My friends, I am Florona, the assistant to the all powerful Queen Luxia, keeper of our land. I am sure she would love to meet you. Our guards will help guide us to her palace." She said nodding warmly to the paladins then the guards. 

"Wait how did you know we were here?" Lance asked defensively.

"Queen Luxia knows all." And really Lance has seen weirder things in space. He was still on guard, but as of now he was following his hero's model.  _Don't kill if you can wound, don't wound if you can subdue, don't subdue if you can pacify and don't raise your hand at all until you've first extended it._

So what if it was a wonder woman quote Veronica told him, it was a good life motto and Lance was choosing to use it now. 

And then they were on giant Sea horses riding to the castle to meet with their Queen.

"Lance I know this whole mermaid thing is some crazy cool fantasy for you, and honestly, me too, but we really need to get back to the lions and the castle." Hunk said nervously.

"And I agree." Lance placated. "However, we should still meet this Queen, she might have the technology needed to get the Yellow lion running, or the technology needed for us to contact the Castle." And if Hunk could make bad puns, then... "Plus, down here I could meet the Mrs. Blue Lion."

"Oh my god, I thought we agreed we'd be serious!" 

"We didn't agree to anything, I just said I could be when need be." Lance said a laugh in his voice.

* * *

 

The Queen was easy to love. The moment they had come to her asking for her help, she was quick to provide it. She brought them their lions to the main castle, then set about a banquet for the two of them while her troops set about to collect the machines they needed to contact the castle ship.

Hunk and Lance were a bit iffy though to eat the food, but once they saw the Queen eating it, they began to take tentative bites and found themselves loving every bit of it. 

"I'm glad you are enjoying our food fresh from the Gardens. Now please enjoy our entertainment." Entertainment? Hunk was confused, they really barely had time to eat let alone time for entertainment. They had humored the Queen this long, they should really get to work. One look at Lance, and Hunk could see he was just as confused.

"Your majesty, we really... don't need... entertainment?" 

What was going on? This crazy octopus lady was insane. She had limbs everywhere and it was...

Mesmerizing. 

"Oh, this dance is amazing, it's the most amazing thing I've ever... wait no! Weren't we just talking about something?"

"You and your companion we just talking about how you wanted to stay here forever." 

And she was right, of course she was right, Hunk did in fact want to stay here forever, and not even the low growl in the back of his mind would tell him otherwise. One look at Lance told him all he needed to know.

They'd stay here forever.

* * *

"Good morning! Wow what a surprise, is this a surprise? I love surprise-" And then Lance felt something puff into his face and he was inhaling the most disgusting thing ever. Then the reality of the situation settled in and he was trying to find an escape, come on Lance quick, think on your feet.

What would Shiro do? What would Allura do?

What would Keith do?

Keith would fight his way out, no plans so, Lance saw an opening and went for it.

He used his thrusters to get past his captors then he was lost in the caves, but he was ahead of them at the moment. He needed to find an exit fast, he needed to get to Hunk fast, he needed Blue NOW, but he couldn't feel her.

But he was cornered now.

"Please we are not here to hurt you!" One of them pleaded and after  quickly looking them over and seeing no weapon, he relented and let them talk.

"Please, we believe you are our savior! The Queen is manipulating peoples thoughts, and we believe you can stop her!" The three of his captures pleaded and Lance felt a panic settle in him. He was no ones savior, he wasn't Shiro the star pilot, or Allura the Princess of a whole Planet, he wasn't.... well he was no one's savior except for maybe his nieces, but even then...

Shit.

* * *

 

Hunk woke up on his own, Lance nowhere in sight and Hunk found himself stuck in a wall, part of his mind, a roaring section was yelling at him to pay attention the the Queen's conversation, but he was just so safe and warm, he really didn't care-

"Wait! Who needs to fall under our control, is Lance gone! Where's Lance?!"  And soon they were offering food, and he felt the haze of peace over come him with each bitful, but he just couldn't stop.

He was safe and warm.

He was sure Lance was fine.

* * *

 

The longer Lance spent with his captors and the more he heard about the Queen, and the less he recalled, the more he believed the mer people to be correct. The Queen really was mind controlling the whole of the planet.

"But, why!" Lance yelled out.

"To kill them! Well, we don't really know for sure, but hundreds of mermaids have disappeared, never to return." He said sadly.

"We try to attack the Queen head on, but every time we attack, it depletes our numbers. Now there's only three of us left." The other mermaid said, Lance really didn't know their names, he know's they told him their names, but he was too panicked to understand and he was really regretting it now.  

"What do you want with me?" Lance asked once they had laid everything out on the table.

"We believe your mercat can save us against the Queen, but first your mind-blocking jelly fish!" And of course the jelly fish had to have like a hundred different issues with it.

"Oh just put it on!" Lance said, and really he felt bad about being bossy about it, but he was kind of freaking out, he was truly on his own for this mission, he'd never been on his own for a mission.

But god damn it hurt!

* * *

 

The plan was so easy, so why was it falling apart so quickly.

"Servant, take it to the garden." And it was Hunk, oh god Hunk was under mind control, Lance had to snap him out of it, too bad this puffer fish spray LITERALLY has to get knocked out of his hand the moment he pulls it on Hunk. 

It also SUCKS that Lance has never practice fought under water.

"Hunk please! I don't want to hurt you!" And Lance really doesn't, but for Hunk's safety he'd do anything.

"Hunk! You've been mind controlled and the Queen is trying to kill me, and we're in the middle of a battle so I need your help!" 

"Ok!"

Lance really loved the fact that Hunk is TRULY his ride or die.

"Now who are these guys!?" 

"Our allies Hunk, they're here to help!"

 And with their distraction underway, Lance and Hunk are quick to get to their Lions, Plaxum, the one mermaid Lance does remember, quickly relays the plan to Hunk as they move in on the mer Queen to isolate her.

And it works.

Lance has saved the day!

"What's going on!" He hears the Queen ask in confusion. Huh! The nerve.

"No! Please, my people are in DANGER! I wasn't controlling anyone, it's the garden! The one that fell from space!" 

"And we've been eating from it! It's so safe and warm." And Lance had it!

"It's the Garden that's keeping the mer people under mind control!" Lance yelled out in victory! 

"But why?" Plaxum asked.

"Because we're it's food source!"

And Lance really didn't see this coming, he was about to call Bull when Hunk grabbed his attention, and soon he realized they were under attack from something truly terrifying.

But Hunk was falling behind, Yellow just wasn't made for water, he could feel it. She was craving ground, solid Earth, something to dig into and hold onto.

Lance though, felt no such complaints, Blue was faster, stronger more powerful, more in her ELEMENT. It was insane, it was working so well for him. Blue was enjoying the chase more than ever and because of Blue's confidence, Lance was confident. He could do this.

He could figure out a way.

He could finally be the hero.

And without Keith blocking the spotlight!

But Lance was running out of options, there was nothing left he could do! He'd frozen the monster, chased it through rocks, had it trapped under one three times it's size and now it was attacking him.

_hey. click me._

Blue! Literally the fuck! lance thinks to himself, the monster is nearly on him, and Blue is finally giving him an option that should work!

"Here goes nothing!" And Lance completes the movements Blue is projecting into his mind and he feels the change in the water. It's a sonar canon. It's screwing with the monster's settings and with the whole area around them, and soon the creature was dead and buried.

"Really, Blue? Like i'm grateful, but could you have maybe given me that option a little while ago?" Lance asked.

_Work, bitch._

"Britney? Really?"

 _You want martinis, you better work bitch._  

"This is the last time I sing in your cock pit!"

* * *

 

"I want to thank you for what you've done, you've freed my people and I promise to uphold that freedom." And while the Queen was discussing future plans with her advisor, Plaxum went over to Lance.

"And I want to thank you personally." She/he? Who knows said, planting a kiss onto his helmet that, no offense, Lance didn't really want. When their back was turned, he wiped it of his mask just to see Plaxum remove what he thought was her face, which really was stupid because they had told him they were wearing Jelly fish to stop the mind control.

And wow was she pretty underneath.

Lance knew for a fact now that she was a girl.

And of course when Hunk saw Lance was completely distracted by the mermaids beauty he went to talk to the Queen about contacting the other paladins.

And it was very easy to leave the planet after that.

Well, he did have to drag Lance away from his followers, but the smile on Lance's face was worth it.

Lance left that planet with a new sense of confidence, maybe he can do all this paladin stuff, huh?" 

* * *

 

 "Guys, you're never gonna believe this! But I just single handedly saved an entire mermaid planet!" 

 "Great to have you back Lance."

"Why thank you Pidge, anyway....."


	14. Shiro's Escape

"No! You took my hand! Why!" Shiro was yelling at his captors, his own arm on the table next to him. The arm that held onto his monitor, the arm that made sure the rest of him-

"He is fit for the arena, commander." He hears through his panicked fog. "We have collected what we needed and removed what we needed as well."

"What more do you want!" He yelled out as a solider began to come at him with another syringe.

"Stop, I want him to feel this." The commander said. As both soldiers turned their back to follow his command, he attacked them, and to Shiro's further shock, he helped Shiro up out of his binds.

"Wake up! We don't have much time. Zarkon has located the Blue lion on your home, planet Earth!" He said as he put something into Shiro's new arm. "You must get it before he does!" 

"What-"

"I've planted a bomb to help your escape, now come on we must go!"

"Who are you!" Shiro asked as he was dragged out of the operating room.

"I am Ulaz, Zarkon will kill me when he finds out I let you free, so if you survive, follow the coordinates in your arm, they should lead you to me." He told Shiro as they were crouched behind a wall, waiting for the bomb to signal their evacuation. "The Blade of Marmora is with you."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because Earth needs you, the universe needs you. Now hurry up, we only have a slim chance at escape." And then they ran out into the hall, towards the pods that would bring Shiro to Earth. If only he could keep focus!

He had to do this. He had to escape.

The explosion did exactly as it needed to do and Shiro passed out in the ship and awoke in the healing pod, with his brother and new team mates looking at him smiling in relief.

He needed to tell them what he remembered.

* * *

 

"You know you can not trust them!" Allura hissed out and Shiro felt rather annoyed by her one track mind.

"They can't all be bad, your father once trusted them! Zarkon was the original Black Paladin after all!" He accused and the whole room went tense with apprehension. Lance turned to Allura first, an unmistakable look of confusion and terror on his face.

"That was a long time ago!" She bit out. She would not let them believe that there could possibly be any good Galra left. She knew they were all a monster race.

"Wait, what?"

"Didn't you see how he stole the Black lion from right under Shiro? How he could do all those cool things with his bayard? Shiro's bayard? You know the Black one?" Keith growled out. Glaring at Allura as he took a stance next to Shiro.

It was a shockingly perceptive moment for Keith. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Shiro asked, pleaded.

"I did not want to tell you about the dark history of the paladins. I wanted you to bond with your lions on your own. You are the Black paladin now, not Zarkon." She said definitively, but Shiro knew that was a lie.

"Yeah, well the Black lion might have a different say on the matter." He said.

He never did feel comfortable in that seat.

"Wait!" Pidge's voice stopped any conversations. "I've found something! They're coordinates!" 

"Then that's where we're heading." Shiro said with a firm nod.

"Shiro are you sure about this... I mean after everything the Galra has done to you...they... they took your arm-"

"It's worth the risk. If we could locate allies against the fight to Zarkon, especially those from his own side, then it's a risk we must take." He told Keith, and to Shiro's shock, Keith seemed to ease up at those words, as if they were exactly what he wanted to hear.

Shiro, confused, brushed it off to the side.

Lance, well Lance has seen a lot. 

How do you bring up the fact that you think your rival is an alien to your rival? God they never taught him that in space school.

* * *

 

So they went to check out the location, but there was nothing there, just a bunch of space crystals and they could even get close enough to check them out.

"We should move on."

"No! There must be something more to this!" Shiro defended, he would not come all this way for nothing, he needed answers. "I think we should wait."

* * *

 

He could feel her, the Black lion called to him his connection with her was strong, but he felt her defenses grow stronger, sooner rather than later this might not work. No he couldn't think like that.

She is his lion, and she will forever be his lion.

* * *

 

"I knew this was a mistake!" Allura yelled out as she located the intruder on her trip. This was a trap, she knew it. She should have never listened to her paladins, they knew nothing about space, about the truly evil Galra. 

She would need to take control from here on out.

"Everyone suit up." Shiro instructed and soon they were all out on the defense. Lance found him first, but he slipped by him with ease, it was impossible how he moved, it also shocked Lance how he wasn't hurting them. 

Pidge was caught too, and then Hunk was running after them as well.

Keith though, was shockingly keeping up, he did fight like a Galra.

But Keith was distracted, the sword, the symbol, it was implanted in his memory for ages now. He had spent many a night looking at it. His mother...

Pidge crash landed into him, and then Shiro and the mysterious intruder were at a stand off, until he seemed to recognize Shiro.

"Ulaz?" But before anything else could be said, Allura had attacked him, thrown him against the wall in all her rage and he did nothing.

"Who are you! Why are you in my castle!?"

"Stop! This is the Galra who set me free." He said, but Allura did not loosen her grip in the slightest.

"You've come." He said then offered his hands in surrender to Allura. She was quick to . put them on his hands and feet and forced him into their main area so everyone could question him as Coran took care of the ship.

"I will not have some quiznacking Galra soldier on the bridge of my ship." Allura said rather venomously when Shiro tried to defend him. Lance watched as Keith took a quick, confused step back, a flinch, he knew it was.

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already." Ulaz said as a fact, he knew his eyes unsettled the humans and Altean on the ship, it was a trait of the modern Galra, pupil less eyes, it made it impossible to know which direction he was looking to those not of Galra heritage. 

He was watching the kit.

"Is that a threat! Is this how you're supposed to win my trust?"

"I'm not trying to win your trust, I'm trying to win a war." He said simply, and Lance could appreciate that, sure trust would be nice, but winning would be nicer. After quickly scanning the other paladins, he noted that Pidge and Shiro seemed to be in agreement, Hunk looked uneasy, and Allura looked mad. As for Keith, he looked rather hyper freaked out, but not in the way one would expect.

He just tapped his finer against his crossed arm, another tell.

"And because of Shiro, our gamble paid off better than we could have ever imagined." Ulaz said with a nod of the head.

Shiro looked down confused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. Keith was to his side, his right hand as ever.

"When you released me.. you mentioned others, you mentioned..."

"Yes, we are called the Blade of Marmora, and we are responsible for your arm, for the removal of your primitive disease, and for your escape."

"Disease?" Hunk asked in a whisper.

"A muscle disease, it was causing rapid muscle decay in my body, I wouldn't have lasted much longer past thirty with it. I'm assuming you cured me so I would survive the trip back to Earth. What are you? Where are the others?"

"I am alone on this base."

"What base? You mean this wasteland?!"

"Now I know that Shiro has come, I can give you access to our outpost which lies dead ahead, right in front of the crystals in a pocket of space time." And based on Allura's snort of disbelief, the humans on the ship certainly believed it to be impossible, but there was an anomaly, exactly where he said there should be, it made sense.

"We must do this, we didn't come all this way for nothing."

"Shiro, you know I trust you, but something about this really doesn't feel right." Keith said with a sideways glance at Ulaz. Lance noticed Ulaz's flinch, but he needed his say as well.

"Listen I don't really like to ever agree with Keith, but I don't think it feels right either, it's almost like we're missing something. Something he's not telling us." He said.

"They could have planted fake memories of your escape into your mind Shiro!" Pidge said.

"But to do that they would need some molecular storage unit to- wait your hand... But to be linked up to memory it would need a direct pathway to his brain, which his hand has... Yeah, they could that." Hunk worked out rather quickly.

"Ulaz freed me, without him we would not be here." He defended and Allura looked absolutely conflicted.

Maybe it was time to trust in some Galra once more, especially if Shiro is the one telling her to do so. 

"Fine. Slow and steady Coran." 

And when they got there, they we sucked into folded space time, it was truly breath taking.

"Welcome to the Blade of Marmora communications base Thaldicon. Now if you'd release me, I need to send a message to the leader ship, they need to know I've made contact with Voltron." He said getting up to stand in front of the paladins and the Princess.

"You go, I'll stay here." Allura said to Shiro and soon Hunk and Pidge were jumping with joy at the chance to get a closer look at the base, Lance quickly volunteered to stay with the Princess, and Allura hated the idea.

She really did not appreciate Lance's flirting, she liked the darker, mysterious leadership type more if she was being honest.

Lance was too much of a goofball brother for her taste. 

When will he get the memo?

Lance just really had a thing for beautiful women who could beat him up.

Keith huffed in annoyance, and Allura quickly sent him a pitying look that he did not notice.

Eh, so what if she wasn't Keith's type, she'll just be his friend and friends offer solidarity.

They took the red lion down to the base, Shiro suggesting it as Keith was the best flier, and Keith felt red hum in an odd satisfaction at the new additions to her cockpit. 

Ulaz was explaining how the base worked as they got closer to it, but there was one question on Keith's mind.

"So there are Galra out there who are not loyal to Zarkon?" And ulaz posed to take a quick look at the kit before answering.

"We thought that expanding the Empire would bring stability after our home planet was destroyed, but we learned too late that a tyrant does not wish for stability, he only wishes for power. We few are doing what we can to undo the wrongs our people are unknowingly doing." He said.

He stayed close by the red paladin as they walked into the base. His height was stunted, there was something wrong with his face, it did not have the usual under coloring of purple as one does in a mixed breed. Usually the Galra genes are stronger, for this one to look so human is odd. Ulaz though could see some of the features, one recognizes their own. The unusual eye color, the tint and almost fur like style of the hair, the sharp teach, the slight increase in speed and flexibility, the fighting style...

God he looked like her. 

The mission comes first though.

"If we time our attacks with Voltron's we might just have a chance." He said pulling up information on Zarkon.

"You have spies in Zarkon's ranks?" Hunk asked in disbelief. How have they not noticed before.

"How do you think you got away from Zarkon in that last fight? Do you think it was just luck that his shields just went down when you needed to escape? That they broke on their own? We've been helping you from the shadows at every turn. We have people risking their lives in this war in all sections of the Galran empire, in all levels of command from the very top to the very bottom." Ulaz said meticulously to let them know truly how much reach the Blade has.

Pidge asked about her family, and Ulaz was quick to offer her any information he had, and Keith really was happy Pidge had asked and would go to the ends of the universe to make sure she would find them, but first something was bugging him.

"What's that weapon you carry?" He asked quietly, to anyone's ear it would sound disinterested, but to those who were paying attention, they knew this tone of voice. They knew Keith had a lot riding on this question.

Good thing Lance was back on the ship with Allura.

Ulaz froze at the question, before turning to face the kit. Could he truly not know? It would make sense, seeing as he was most likely raised on Earth. Ulaz just thought that maybe he was sent on a mission, that the Blade had brought a spy, a player into team Voltron, it would make sense, but he sees that's not what happened.

He truly doesn't know.

Oh what could his idiot daughter have done now?

"It's a ceremonial Blade, that each member of our order carries." He said holding it out to the kit offering it to him, as if asking for him just to reach out and take it, accept it, to watch it change so he could explain, but Keith did nothing. 

He memorized the symbol and just said "Nice."

And that's when the alarm went off. 

"Oh no. How did they find us?" He said concern lacing his tone. That was a Galran monster, a robeast from what his spies have been telling him, they needed to get Voltron out of there. 

"You were tracked!"

"If Zarkon knows we're here, it's because you ratted us out!" And no one could mistake that flinch for anything other than a flinch at Keith's words. This was no time to argue, Ulaz needed to get them to safety. 

"We need to get back to the ship." Shiro said, but Ulaz was quick to stop them.

"Wait! These are instructions to the Blade's main ship and to the younger ones family, take them, but do not contact either of them until you find a way to stop the Galra from tracking you or else all of this will be for naught." He said before thrusting the data into his hand. 

Then they were running out of there and to Ulaz's great delight and great saddness, the kit turned back to look at him one final time. There was only one thing Ulaz needed to do now for the hope of the entire Universe to make it out of here alive.

* * *

 

"I knew he tricked us!" Allura yelled out in betrayal and frustration, and Lance was rather frustrated, too. The other's seemed to have a fun time on the Galra ship and he had to deal with Allura's rather loud and rather dreadful opinion on all Galra, trying not to flinch as he looked at the red lion on the ship through the bridge windows.

"It wasn't him! It was us, Zarkon's tracking us." Shiro defended and before Allura could say anything else Coran called out.

"Well right now it doesn't matter how the thing got here, all that matters is it's here now and we need to destroy it! What should we do!?" 

"Everyone get to their lions, but don't launch, we'll wait to see what this thing can do."

And of course the robot monster was made perfectly for the terrain they were fighting in. It was able to hone the crystals and let out a decisive shot to find the pocket the paladins were hiding in. Couldn't one battle ever be easy?

They needed to attack now and Voltron took the opening they needed to punch at the beast.

Allura watched with poison in her veins and anger in her eyes as the Blade base exposed them to the crystals outside the time fold they were safely locked away in.

"And there goes Ulaz." Coran said disappointed and Allura felt a rage all new.

"I knew we should have never trusted a Galra." And her heart hardened to the idea of ever finding another nice Galra in her life.

Voltron wasn't doing so good, the robeast kept on sucking in more and more amo as soon they were sucking in Voltron as well, until with reds assistance, Keith pulled a knife and jammed it into the robeast so they could escape, but the beast kept pulling them back in. 

The castle used their canons to free them, but it only drew attention to them as now the robeast was trying to take in the castle as well.

They needed to do something and do it now.

"Pidge form shield!" Shiro commanded as an idea came to mind. They would use the shield to block the beam and then they used the clusters to explode the beast.

And for a hopeful moment, it looked like it worked.

Why were they ever hopeful.

"THE SHIELD CAN'T HANDLE THIS MUCH POWER!" And they were being pulled in again.

"Hold on!"

"Ulaz?" Shiro asked in disbelief and Allura felt her blood run cold.

"I'm going to take it down from the inside." He said. 

"No! Let us handle this." Shiro said, or rather begged.

"No! Voltron is too powerful, the Universe needs you." He said simply. 

"You'll die!" And Ulaz felt a small smile light up his face at the kit's voice.

"It is a small price to pay, to save the universe. Stay safe." And he launched into the robeast to the screams of Voltron knowing he did what needed to be done.

"Ulaz opened up the space pocket from inside! It's falling in on itself." Pidge explained as they watched the rather gruesome death of their opponent, and Ulaz.

"He did it."

"Ulaz saved us."

"He's gone." Shiro said in disbelief and disapointment. A good man died in this fight in front of him, he will never forget that. 

Allura refused to believe it 

* * *

 

"I'm sorry we doubted Ulaz, Shiro. He saved all our lives." Keith said when he found Shiro in one of the many castle observation decks.

"I still have so many questions." Shiro said, and Keith almost snorted out a me too, but barely held it in. After a moments pause Keith asked the question he really wanted to know the answer to.

"Do you think Zarkon is really tracking us?"

"We can not know for sure." And then Allura was in the room with them, and Keith felt quickly on edge. "Only Ulaz knew about our whereabouts."

"You can't really believe Ulaz gave us up, he died out there to save us." Shiro said bitterly as he turned to face her, just to see his own bitter expression on her face. 

"Yeah, maybe Zarkon found out about this place on his own." Keith defended Ulaz viciously. No man dies for nothing. Keith knew that, he had watched heroes his whole life, Shiro, his father... He knew what running into your death to save someone else looks like. He has it burned physically and mentally into his mind. "Zarkon's probably found out about the Blade of Marmora."

"It seems Ulaz's death has caused you great concern." Allura brushed off their complaints quickly and emotionlessly. "But regardless about how Zarkon located us, we cannot stay here, it is not safe." She said simply.

"We should find the rest of Ulaz's group, finish what we started." Keith defended.

"No, we can't risk finding them now. We must first find out how Zarkon found us and figure out a way to stop it, only then will we look for the Blade. I will not risk the lives of our only known allies in this war until I know for a fact we won't be followed." He said sternly. "Ulaz's death will not be in vain."

And then Shiro stalked out of the deck, Allura quick on his heels and Keith...

Keith reached for the knife in his holster, he needed to see something.

* * *

 

Unwrapping the bandages his father put on his mother's knife felt... wrong. They have always been there ever since Keith had gotten it. His father told him never to show this knife to anyone, he told him it was his mother's special knife, that he needed to keep it on him always.

Of course Keith loved his father.

He would usually follow his orders, but the night he died.

He just wanted to be closer to one of them before he was forced away from both of them forever. So he unwrapped the bindings and found the glowing purple symbol and he felt something flicker within him. Not something normal, something deep in his blood he always attributed to finally being connected on a deeper level to his mother. After he memorized every curve of the symbol though, he wrapped it once more, somehow knowing that a glowing unearthly symbol like that on any knife wouldn't fit in anywhere.

And then he'd move from place to place, only really settling down when he met Shiro, but something had changed after he saw the glow of the knife. He was faster, he could comprehend more, could more faster than the other kids, his reflexes worked at a higher level, but he just lost the ability to connect like a normal human.

He blamed it on being an orphan.

Maybe it was something else.

Maybe it was something in his blood.

And he paused before removing the final binding on the blade, not really wanting to see it, but knowing he had to. 

And his memory was true, the symbol on his Blade matched that of the symbol on Ulaz's blade. 

It was a Blade of Marmora.

A blade for rogue Galra.

A blade for the Galra.

It was his mothers. His mother was a part of them, his mother must surely be one of them, or if not his mother, one of her parents or one of their's...

God he was one of them.

He had never felt closer to vomiting in his life.


	15. Greening the Cube

 

"Whoops! Sorry Shiro I was trying to hit Keith!" Lance said, a cocky smile on his face, as if to say he really wasn't sorry. Shiro absolutely couldn't believe it. Here he was trying to be serious and Lance-

"Heh, like that?" Shiro snorted at the look of absolute betrayal on Lance's face.

Hunk snorted because, honestly? Keith's really laying it on so hard, and his best friend's an idiot. Actually he decided everyone on this ship was going to be his best friend so technically the two of them were idiots.

They needed to let off steam though.

"Yes! Squishy astroid fight!" He yelled before launched one snowball directly at Lance's face. And then the competitions was on.

Every man for themselves, Shiro hadn't had so much fun in a while. Keith needed to attack Lance, and after the first snowball, suddenly Hunk was Lance's shield. 

"I don't think these are asteroids." Pidge said as she took cover behind one of the many panels on the ship. "i'm gonna need a containment unit." 

"I think there's a code in here." She said and Hunk was distracted enough by her words to easily get pummeled by the other three paladins once more. 

"A code from who?" 

"I don't know... it's nearly impossible." Pidge said rather simply.

"well if anyone could figure it out Pidge, I'm sure you could." Shiro said reassuringly, but his distraction was his weakness, and suddenly another snowball-esque projectile was being launched at his head.

"Well either way, you should all come in for decontamination." They heard Allura say, and thus their game came to an end. 

* * *

 

Keith really needed to figure out exactly how this knife came to be on earth, how this knife came to be in his mother's care, and steathly really wasn't his best quality, but he needed to figure out a way to talk about it.

So maybe going the 'How did the Blue Lion get on Earth?' route would be best.

"Wait Coran!" Keith said running after the man after a split second of hesitation. "Do you think the Galra ever went to Earth? Like do you think at some point they could have taken it over?" 

"Oh! I think you'd know if the Galra were there." Coran said with a raised eyebrow and a tone that said why are you asking such dumb questions.

"The Blue lion was there, did a galra pilot the Blue Lion?" He asked. Maybe his mom was like a super good guy and was a descendent of a Paladin, maybe that's why Keith could find it when there was no connection between him and Blue.

Of course that's when Lance opened his door which they were oh so conveniently standing next to.

"Hey, why are you asking about my lion?" Lance asked defensively. Blue was his, why did Keith need to get his grubby little fingerless gloved hands all over it?

"What? No, I was just-"

"Don't 'I was just' me! You've had your eyes on the blue lion since day one!" Lance said defensively.

He missed the first part of the conversation seeing as how he just finished applying his face mask or else this conversation might be going in a whole other direction. 

"Well yeah it's the first one we found." Keith tried to defend just to be cut off by Lance.

"Enough, the Blue Lion's with me and we're very happy together, very happy." Yeah Lance showed him up. Keith shouldn't be going after his lion, especially one who's seat still needed a good getting used to. Lance really didn't like the fact that Keith had to go about asking about his lion when he wasn't even feeling all too good about it in the first place.

"Guys check this out!" Pidge yelled over the intercom and all talk about the Blue lion and the Galra vanished from their minds as they went to see what Pidge had discovered. 

"I was able to crack the code! I had to make a few tweeks to my original theory because-" And Pidge went into a rant about the theory behind cracking codes, and her own beliefs on how great one scientist was and Keith loved Pidge, really and truthfully, but his knife was under his pillow, unwrapped and the door was open to his room on a ship full of busy bodies who really didn't care all to much for privacy.

"Pidge, what does the code say?"

"Oh right! It says . 'Under Attack, Galra, Help' And then there are coordinates." She said.

"It's a distress signal." Shiro said what they were all thinking. "Good work, lets get those coordinates into the castles navigation system."

* * *

 

"Why doesn't anyone send a distress signal from a cool place? I hate the outdoors, all I get is sunburn and poison ivy and mud and-"

"Come on Pidge, the outdoors isn't that bad. It's peaceful really, nice and quiet."

"Says the man who lived in a shack for a year in complete isolation." Lance teased and Keith huffed in disbelief, but before he could make any comment back, he noticed arrows flying at the lions. 

He was going to say something when he felt the foreign invader on red. 

"Guys are we being attacked?" He asked, and then he felt red go down, and everyone was saying the same. 

Red, girl, are you-

_Relax, paladin. I would not do anything I do not please to do. If this was not where I wanted to be, no chains could drag me there._

And despite the venom in her tone, Keith felt a sense of relief wash over him, especially when he saw the aliens on the ground surface were the ones to send the distress signal. 

"We found your distress signal!" 

And then they got the complete tour of the woods in which the Olkairi lived and Pidge was awe struck.

Okay so maybe the outdoors didn't suck if it looks like this technological phenomenon that they created. This was like a playground to her, hell this was her playground. She loved it. She couldn't help though, but think of Matt and her Parents as she learned as much as she could about the technology here. They would love it.

"Listen, you two can talk science all you want later, but right now we need to form Voltron to get rid of these invaders." Shiro said, distracting Pidge's and the leaders heated discussion of nature vs technology.

"It's not that simple I'm afraid, the Galra have our leader Lubos." And by the way everyone quietly mumbled his name, almost like a prayer, he was clearly well loved.

Hunk was a little put off by it all, if he was being honest.

"Well then we'll just have to rescue him." And the relief on her face was truly grateful.

* * *

 

"Um Rhyner, where are we?" Keith asked as he looked into the forest before them, all he could see were, well, flowers.

"This is the armory." She said simply and honestly Keith was confused. That is until he witnessed the Olkairi creating guns and mega suits from the flowers and the nuts in the trees. 

"Can I get one of those?" Keith asked absolutely ecstatic about having something new to drive. He felt red huff in the back of his mind and apologized quickly. 

"You can each have one. Now you operate it each by understanding how the nano-cellulose responds to electrical impulses from the neural pass ways connected through this." She said handing them each a headband. 

Yeah, Keith might stick with Red.

"That's your interface!" Pidge said easily. 

"Of course every command needs to be sent through binary coded messages." Rhyner said to Pidge as she walked to her own tree. It seemed simple enough to her. She could do this.

"Excellent!" Rhyner said when Pidge was the only one to succeed. "You must have a deep connection with nature." And Pidge snorted in disbelief.

"No, my pale skin and allergies really make it difficult for me to be outside too long." Pidge said.

"Pidge is our resident tech expert." Shiro explained with ease and Rhyner made a motion that could only be taken as, 'Oh, duh'.

"Well that explains it."

Looks like Pidge was gonna have to give them a ride.

* * *

 

Now after they had checked out the area it was time to form a plan. Pidge would be the drop ship due to the Green lion's stealth mode. She would drop Shiro, Lance, Hunk and Keith onto the roof before moving back to a safe location. 

After the drop they would scan the building for any Olkairi sensor rhythms, the data would then be sent to Pidge so she could locate the King. 

From there she would send a map detailing the best route for Shiro, Hunk, Lance and Keith to take so they could get to the King with the least amount of trouble. 

From there they would take the King back up to the roof using-

Wait a moment. The King was no slave.

Shiro was disappointed and disheartened to watch the King living in luxury, an Olkari slave waiting on his every whim. 

"Um... King Lubos?" Shiro asked and the King turned around and mistook them for the  _jesters he ordered._ Keith felt a rage blossom in him.

"We're here to rescue you?" Lance said in disbelief. The King was then quick to alert the Galra of their arrival and Keith's blood went red hot. 

"You turned your back on your people to save your own skin." Shiro accused.

"I'm doing this for my people!" The king tried to defend. "They want to fight the Galra, but the Galra are too powerful. They could destroy us!" 

"So you helped to enslave your people to make a super weapon!" Lance accused, gun inching closer and closer to be pointed at the false King.

"Don't make me the bad guy! He forced me to do it!" The King accused pointing towards the Galra general and Lance snorted in disbelief.

"And what? Did he force feed you too?!" He asked in an outrage and Keith had never felt so sexually attracted to Lance in his life.

"You're no King." Keith said and he made eye contact with the enslaved Olkairi behind Lubos, and with a slight push, the cruel man was in Keith's grasp, bayard at his throat ready for the kill.

He could literally feel everyone's shock behind him, he didn't need to turn around to know that the others were shocked and rather disapproving.

"We're getting out of here, if anybody moves the King gets it!" 

"Keith!" Shiro hissed in warning.

"Well that came out of no where." And Keith was absolutely delighted to hear approval in Lance's voice.

"What are you doing!" Lubos asked the Olkairi that pushed him to Keith.

"You betrayed our people. I can't live this lie anymore." He said venomously.

"You don't want us to hurt your genius engineer do you?" Keith asked threateningly as he adjusted his bayard.   

"Go ahead! We don't need him anymore, the cube is complete." The Galra general said easily and Keith felt Lubos tense in disbelief.

"But how! I thought we had a deal!" 

 "Guards, put them all out of their misery." And Pidge, in Lance's opinion, had started spending too much time with Keith because her entrance was Dramatic and Perfectly Timed.

"You're rides here!" Okay so maybe Pidge was spending a little bit of time with him as well. 

They are able to escape the firing squad with the disgraced Lubos and the slave, but they weren't out of the clear yet, the Galra had engaged the Cube, they needed to get back to the lions, stat.

* * *

 

"I know you're devistated, but it's time to be strong..."

"Lubos how could you?!"

"I was only trying to-"

"Enough!" Rhyner yelled out at her disgraced King, if she had anything to say about it he would remain on the floor where he already stood. 

"It's time we fight for our people!"

* * *

 

"Did it just absorb our firepower and launch it back at us?!" Pidge yelled in disbelief.

"We need more fire power!" Shiro said.

"Shiro, I don't think that'll work!" Pidge tried to explain, but Shiro cut her off quickly, how much could a dumb toy cube take anyway?

"We need more firepower, Hunk!" He instructed.

"Shiro don't!"

"You got it!" Hunk said ignoring Pidge's plea. 

And as they fired their guns at the cube, the cube shot back with exactly the same power.

"It's echoing our power, giving back what we give it, just like Coran's cube!" Shiro said.

"I know that's what I've been trying to tell you!" Pidge yelled out in annoyance and Shiro flinched because she was right. Being a leader, you gotta keep your eyes and ears open.

"Guys it's learning, making weapons to mimic our and to advance on it!" Pidge explained.

"Well we can't just sit here!" Lance brought their attention back to the fight just to witness another powerful wave of fire power coming at them. 

They were just barely knicked by it and were now on the defense.

"How do we defeat it?" Hunk asked.

"Maybe we can form sword and cut through it taking out it's main systems?" Lance suggested in hopes that it just might work, looking for Pidge's shut down.

"Can't be any worse than what's happening now." Keith supplied somehow applauding Lance's idea as he was putting it down. 

But hey, they were going with Lance's idea.

To bad Lance's idea was stupid, since cutting it in half just kept on making more. 

So yeah, no more cutting the cubes. 

"We can't fight them like this, back into lions!" Shiro said and they were quick to disband.

"Maybe we can freeze these guys?" Lance suggested as he fired his ice ray at the boxes, just to get shot at back. God it was so, so cold. 

Until it was hot again and Lance looked to the side to see Keith there, Red's jaw closing after it must have fired hot Lava to melt the ice off of him.

"Thank you, Keith." Lance said gratefully, because he never really expected Keith to notice his distress seconds after it started, and for him to fix it almost immediately. It was truly kind.

"I've got your back." Keith said with ease before the two of them launched into battle once more. 

There didn't seem to be a way to stop them, and Pidge was down. They needed to find a way to defeat them and fast.

They couldn't get to Pidge though, not yet, they were too distracted by the cubes.

* * *

 

"That doesn't matter now Green Paladin, we need to get your Lion back up and running, we can heal your lions body, but you need to heal it's spirit. Bond with it." Pidge heard Rhyner tell her and she groaned in disbelief. Was the answer really to always bond with her lion?

"But I thought we bonded already?"

"Your bond must be stronger." Rhyner said factually.

And Pidge knew it to be true. Come on Pidge, we are all made of the same esscence, nature, technology, Pidge, the Olkairi and her Lion.

They are one in the same.

She blocked out the screams of her friends and felt every make up in her body connect with every fiber of the Green lion. She searched and searched until there was no difference between her and the lion, they were one. Together they held one mind in this moment, Pidge felt it all in her soul.

She woke up with the lion's presence so loud in her mind it felt as if it was always there.

_You've learned haven't you._

Of course she did, she was the smartest of the paladins, she would keep learning until there was nothing left to learn, then she would learn more.

_Good, for I have much to teach._

And the lion roared. She was alive and she was good to fight. Good to win.

"Guys hold on!" Pidge yelled out as she let Green go. She heard her friend's cheers but it was background in this fight. She was flying like never before, she was flying like Keith and Red, fast and uninhibited, as if Green knew where to go before Pidge could even think of it. 

"I don't know what's going on, but Green and I have never felt more connected!" Pidge cheered. "I know what I have to do." And using her bayard, Pidge guided her lion to create it's own specialized weapon to fire at the cubes.

Technology and nature are one.

She just needed to switch a few things and then-

The cubes were out of commission, they were growing plants from the seeds Pidge had fired into them.

She had saved the day thanks to science and nature.

"Plants, huh? Well that's not the way I thought this would all go down." Hunk said in disbelief, and Pidge felt the super presence of her lion leave her back down to a normal level, or something just above normal.

_You will grow weak if we stay like this too long. We will forget ourselves if we are always one like this._

And Pidge felt herself nodding along as a deep seeded exhaustion took hold of her. A lot of her energy was drained now that the battle was won and she could really just use a nap.

She was glad she was able to witness the Olkairi retake the city though.

Keith stood next to Pidge and with a quick nudge she fell against his side using him as support. 

Pidge was confused by Keith, he was an absolute idiot most of the time, he didn't notice anything ever, he could barely notice the mood of a room and he didn't know when to hold his tongue, but somehow they have gotten to the point where just by the shuffle of her feet, he would know she needed a place to lean on.

Hunk had a sixth sense for her eating habits, Lance for her gender and body habits/issues, Shiro was there somehow whenever he knew she missed her family and Keith...

Looked like Keith was on sleep duty.

"I'm just glad to know Voltron can count on the Olkairi for help." Pidge heard Shiro say as he stuck out his hand to Rhyner, the new Olkairi leader. She happily accepted it.

"Now and forever." Then she turned to Pidge, and Pidge found herself straitening away from Keith. "And you, the Spirit of the Olkairi resides in you. The bond between you and your lion has grown stronger than ever."

"Without you I would never have been able to unlock my lion's hidden power. So thank you."

* * *

 

"We're all made up of the same cosmic dust." Pidge said it so easily it struck a chord with Keith. Pidge now knew it to be true, after nearly sharing her brain with her lion all day, it was truly something she would not forget, but for Keith this was something he needed to hear. Pidge would never truly know what this moment meant to him.

"So we're all related." Keith said in disbelief. As if all his problems were solved. "This ship, those stars, the Olkairi... even the Galra." 

Lance felt his blood run cold. So Keith had finally figured it out, huh? Should he go and talk with him? Tell him he knows? That it's safe? That he has an ally on this ship? Because Keith can be annoying, he's so darn good at everything it's ridiculous, but Lance knows that Keith is good. He could never be evil like the Galra in the empire. There was not an evil bone in his body. Keith was, well Keith is truly-

"Uh oh, I think Keith just blew his own mind." Hunk teased as if to lighten the tension of the room and to bring Keith into a good laugh, to bond with the team and while it would have been appreciated at any other time, Lance saw Keith's flinch and he flinched too. 

This was Keith's moment to realize he was okay, and unknowingly Hunk was making a joke out of it.

Lance only let himself laugh when he noticed Keith's small, not really there smile, but still a smile return to his face.

Of course it all had to go to shit once they realized the galra were jumping to their location. They only had a split second of warning before they were surrounded.

"Oh no."


	16. Eye of the Storm

"We need to wormhole now, we need to put some distance between us and Zarkon now." Shiro yelled out.

They needed distance now.

"Keith, Lance, lay down some covering fire!" Shiro commanded as they tried to evade the shots being fired at them, but it wasn't enough. Hopefully Keith and Lance could figure out a way to fight next to each other with ease instead of trying to needlessly one up each other.

"Hey!"

"Sorry! You just gotta be faster." 

And Shiro could hear the slamming of metal against metal outside.

"How's that for faster!" 

"Knock it off you two! Stay in your zones!" Shiro hissed out in annoyance because why couldn't they put their dysfunctional flirting aside for two minutes to save their skin.

"Keep yelling out where the fighters are Pidge." Keith said completely ignoring Lance's gasp of disbelief. 

"Hunk how's the barrier holding up?" 

"I don't know, God I'm so tired, I can't see anything it's all a blur." Hunk groaned out.

"I know we've just come back from a long mission, but guys we need to keep focused until we've put enough distance between the two of us to allow us to wormhole to safety, got it?" Shiro yelled out, just as tired as the rest of them.

"And when is that?" Keith yelled out, only sparing a moments glance to Pidge to make sure she was doing fine.

"Close we need to gain more speed!"

And Allura, the evil genius knew exactly what to do as she used a moons gravity to give them the much needed speed for them to wormhole.

But of course their troubles never truly end. Something's wrong with the ships teledov, it was going to force them out of the wormhole a lot sooner than they wanted. 

"What's... what's our status." Allura asked and Coran answered quickly before the sound of her collapsing stopped everything.

"Allura!" The paladins cried out as they ran to her aid. 

"Oh my you look exhausted, go rest, you've been exerting way too much energy." Coran said before getting up. "I'll go check on the main turbine before we- ah!" And suddenly Coran was sliding across the floor of the bridge into the wall.

"Coran are you alright?" Lance asked as he looked at the trail of, well, slim Coran left behind.

"Oh! I'm fine, I, huh, probably hit a slippery part on the ground there... Someone! Please wipe that up there!" Coran said pointing to the floor that literally surrounded him. The paladins confusion was broken by Allura's laughter. 

"Coran it looks like you've got a case of the slipperies."  She said with an easy going smile.

"What! No way! That's an old person sickness!" He said as more sweat slid off of him. "And you know, I'm not old, I'm young!"

"What are the slipperies?" Lance asked the question everyone was wondering.

"It's a common Altean illness that tends to effect us... later in life." She said around a laugh. "It's not harmful, and it only lasts a couple of days, but it causes the persons body to excrete very slippery fluids." And ever single paladin bounced back from Coran, as if that would prevent them from getting an Altean disease.

Could they even get this disease? They were young for earth years, and altean years, were they even biologically similar enough to obtain this disease even if they were old enough to be effective?

Pidge really wanted to think of these things, but her stomach wasn't settling right, her exhaustion mixed with the terrible smell Coran was producing resulted in her wanting to Vomit and Hunk was right there rubbing her back as she did so.

And then Coran was slipping out of the Bridge and down to where he needed to fix the ship.

"Well, now that we know Zarkon's no longer trailing us, we should locate the Blade of Marmora-" And Shiro paused when he saw Keith huff in annoyance. This was one of the first signs Shiro had seen of Keith not wanting to follow his orders since he stole his-

Well let's not think about that. 

But for Keith to be so openly against going, and now? It didn't make sense.

"Are you even sure it would be safe to go?" Keith asked and Shiro recoiled a little at Keith's prejudice. Wasn't he the one saying that they were all made up of the same matter last night?

"Pidge, coordinates."  Shiro said.

"Hold on, god I'm so tired, just give me a sec..." Pidge said as she uneasily got to her chair, Hunk by her side.

"Yeah, Shiro come on we need to sleep." Lance said. he did appreciate Shiro's go get'em attitude, but he was tired, they all were. 

"Shiro, we should rest while we can-" Keith began to say, looking Pidge over when they were interrupted by Coran down in the engine room. 

"Found out our problem! The teledov, or worm holer as you Earthlings call it, is in bad shape. Some of the lens stones that are used to bounce light around are cracked and unusable."  He said as he tried to wipe the sweat from his body, but it only made it worse, everyone was feeling gross just looking at him, Shiro though was doing the best at hiding it.

"I'll need a quintent down here to adjust the trajectory of the beam, revert power sources and to remove the lens so we can travel once more, well at least until we can get more lenses." He said.

"Alright fine, we'll get some rest while Coran fixes the ship. We'll park the craft for the evening and tomorrow we'll be more focused." He said to the rest of the paladins before walking out.

Lance helped Hunk and Allura out while Keith stayed behind and watched Pidge uneasily get up from her chair. When no one else was in the room he walked over to her quickly and picked her up with ease. She resisted for a moment.

"Easy Pidge, just thought I'd give you a lift back." Keith said as she settled more easily onto him.

"Are you kidding?"

"No, I wasn't? Why, is this not okay?" He asked uneasily. God, is this another alien thing? Not knowing how to interact with humans. He was going to put Pidge down, but she just held on tighter.

"Keith, I just fought a battle where my energy merged with a giant sentient lion, helped navigate us to safety away from thousands of alien fighters who all want to kill us and I've just puked. I would very much like a ride back. Yip yip!" Pidge said rather seriously.

"Yip yip?"

"Yeah, take me away." Pidge said resting her head on his shoulder as Keith carried her through the halls to her room in comfortable silence.

That is until Pidge broke it.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Know what?" 

"You're completely dense to everyone who isn't Shiro, how did you know I needed this?" She asked and Keith scoffed.

"It was pretty obvious you were wrecked today. Everyone could see that." He defended and he felt Pidge shrug next to him.

"But here we are, and the others have left. You were going to defend my need for sleep to Shiro moments ago and you never fight with Shiro over anything." She said.

"Well, you're worth it." He said simply just to get swatted at lazily by Pidge.

"Oh you make me blush." She teased going silent once more before a tired laugh escaped her lips. "So this was the princess treatment Lance got, huh? Don't I feel special." 

"Um, yeah I guess it is." He said confused by her amusement.

"You gonna carry everyone around the castle? Cradle everyone in your arms? Gonna have a bonding moment with everyone on this ship? Is this ours?" Pidge asked teasing Keith. But it just seemed to fly right over his head.

"What an idiot. How could he forget something like that! He was nice to me, I don't get it, why is he so mean to me now? I thought we'd be okay after that, but-" 

"Oh Keith, keith, keith..." Pidge let out a long yawn. "You ignorant quiznack." And then she passed out.

* * *

 

Lance really just wanted to go swimming, it was something he did at home to destress, it was a way for him to clear his thoughts and to let the water take him away. So when he heard the altean ship had a pool, well he forgot about sleeping and immediately put on swim trunks.

He thought he'd get the pool to himself.

So of course Keith would have to enter the elevator with him to go swimming.

Okay, but what idiot wears a towel over his head so it was covering his head and shoulders like hair? It just doesn't look good and it doesn't make sense.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Lance asked voice softer than he intended due to lack of sleep.

"Allura said there was a pool, I'm going to check it out, what are you doing?" Keith asked as he stepped into the elevator next to Lance.

"Same thing." Lance said and then there was quiet as the elevator began to move.

"Look, if it makes you feel better we can go to opposite ends of the pool, I'm sure it's very big so we can be as far away from each other as you want. Since you probably don't want me near you." Keith huffed out in annoyance.

Before Lance could say anything to refute or prove that statements the elevator stopped moving and the likes went out. 

Great.

* * *

 

After Pidge's power nap, she went to the kitchen to find Hunk. Should she have slept more? Absolutely! Would she go back to sleep? No, cause there was so much to do.

"Why are you cooking, I thought you'd be tired." Pidge asked hoping onto the counter near Hunk's set up.

"It help relaxes me, why are you awake?" Hunk asked coming back to Pidge.

"I took a power nap, then woke up and realized there was much that was needed to be done on the ship so I couldn't go back to sleep. Asked Coran if he wanted help, but the moment I mentioned the 'slipperies' he got all defensive and kicked me out." Pidge said before picking up the vial Hunk was getting his "ingredients" out of. "By the way, do you even know what you're doing? All the instructions are in altean?"

"Are you trying to tell me these aren't cookies?" Hunk asked before he dramatically went to take a bite, just to instantly regret it. They were rock hard, so maybe these things weren't cookies.

"Where you going? Are you not gonna wait for the next batch?" Hunk asked, watching PIdge's retreating form.

* * *

 

Walking up the elevator walls to freedom  _Emperor's New Groove_ style with Keith was not how Lance wanted to spend his off day. 

"It's right, then left, you're off!" Keith pointed out, and Lance knew he was right.

"Right, like  _I'm_ off." He would never admit it though. "And you're shoving too hard!" Lance yelled out before shoving into Keith hard. Keith was quick to retaliate.

"And you're not shoving hard enough!" And Lance immediately regretted every decision in his life that ended up in this moment with Keith's back firmly pressed into his own with a stupid towel covering the back of his head a good 50 ft above the elevator they escaped out of.

"I should be at the pool right now." Lance sighed in defeat.

"Would you stop whining?" Keith asked as he leaned further into Lance's back to take a break, just to see their way out. "Look!"

And Keith knew the exact moment Lance saw the elevator escape shaft too because he felt Lance's laughter reverberate though his body and with a new jolt of energy, the two climbed to their escape.

So why was the pool on the ceiling!

"Stupid altean pool."

* * *

 

Maybe if Pidge learned Altean, she could create better codes and understand this castle better. She thought this would be a good thing, since she couldn't go back to sleep.

Yeah learning a language sounded fun.

So why was the lesson trying to KILL her?

"Klanmurl!" Jesus Christ, screw the alteans.

* * *

 

"What are you doing, you should be resting."

"I cannot sleep, Zarkon is out there. He's searching for us-" And Shiro was quick to grab her hand to stop her from doing more work than she needed to do.

"I know how you feel." Shiro said.

_Takashi, rest, sometimes you need to step away for a while from you're work. It's okay to breath once in a while. Join me, it's time we go to bed._

"It's okay to rest sometimes Allura, it's okay to step away. It's what's best-" 

But Shiro couldn't finish the sentence because they were under attack again.

"We are several galaxies away! How could they find us so soon!" 

* * *

 

Shiro didn't know what happened in the past four hours for the two of those idiots to be working together so seamlessly, but he was thankful for it, no one was getting a shot in at the retreating castle with those two guarding it's back. 

To bad the defense drones were down now, good news though that they had put enough distance between them and Zarkon that they could wormhole out of there.

But how did they find them in the first place?

When they were in the clear, Keith let out a breath he was holding and leaned forward to rest his head on his hand. 

His towel must have fallen off.

Lance could see purple on his neck, almost in a V shape. So that's what the towel was holding, it could have definitely been a birth mark if it wasn't so purple. He quickly scanned the rest of the ship to see if anyone noticed, but no one did so he let out a relieved breath.

In the mean time though, they would hide in the eye of a space storm. According to Pidge it would prevent the Galra from tracking them as it removed the remote waves from being able to scan for the ship. It was genius.

Except for the fact that the Galra still found them.

How!

_I cannot hold him back much longer paladin._

Keith jolted in his seat. What was that?

"It's me, it's been me all along. That's how they found us!" Allura said, but that could be right, it had to be Keith. He's sure red is protecting him somehow, and that's why they've only been able to track them now. It's probably some weird and terrible galra thing.

"We need to form Voltron and escape through the storm!" Shiro commanded.

"How!? We'd die!" 

"It's risky I know, but we need to lure Zarkon away using Voltron so we can give Allura time to get out into open space." Shiro said.

"And then what!" 

"We have to wormhole away, we have to do the impossible, it's our only hope."

* * *

 

"Sir, we can get the Princess now, abandon Voltron and-"

"No, the Black lion is all that matters." Zarkon said. "With it finally gone nothing can stop me."

"Without the Princess there is no voltron-" 

"Silence, we abandon her for now." He said. He would rather not have to kill Alfor's daughter, that family's blood already stained his hands too much.

Haggar was unimpressed.

But she did as he said anyways.

* * *

 

"What's going on?!" 

_He calls to me, call back._

Keith heard it rattle in his head, it hurt, little did he know Shiro heard it too. Keith though, thought it was his baser instincts. 

It finally clicked for Shiro though, it was the Black lion. It's original paladin calls for it, and Shiro needed to fight back.

This seat might not truly be his, but he'd damn well make it his own.

"Zarkon's taking control of the Black lion again, fall back, push as hard as you can!" Keith yelled out over Shiro's distress. 

Allura was able to save them this once by attacking the Galra ship. Shiro would not let the Black lion that close to Zarkon again. 

"Disband and get back to the castle, now."

* * *

 

Good thing Hunk somehow made exactly what they needed thinking it was cookies and good thing Pidge took those remedial Altean language classes because she recognized the symbol. 

Now they were about to do the most dangerous thing in their lives, something so absolutely crazy, even Coran thought it rather impossible.

But since they were going to die anyway, at lease this gave them a chance at survival.

So with the lasers fired and with them in position it should have worked.

So why wasn't it! 

They're not reflecting properly, he needed something shiny-

Shit Coran could use his slipperies for good it seemed.

This was truly the craziest thing they've ever done to survive out in space.


	17. The Ark of Taujeer

"There's no point in debating this, Zarkon is clearly tracking us through me." Allura said and Keith wanted to yell bull, because he knew that Zarkon was tracking them through him. 

He tuned out everyone's disagreements to Allura's predicament as he thought of how he would be forced to leave the one place he finally was able to settle down in, the one place he called home. 

How he would be forced to leave his family thanks all to his stupid genes.

Red never fit him well anyways, he's sure she could find a new paladin with ease.

"It's not you princess Allura, it's me." Keith said without thinking.

"Because?" Hunk asked and Keith looked away from the team, how was he supposed to explain this?

He didn't notice Lance's pained expression or Pidge's slightly knowing one. Hunk and the rest of them were confused as ever.

"Well, maybe during our fight Zarkon imprinted on me or something." Keith lied in hope that it would work. 

It really didn't, so Pidge saved the day.

"Look we don't know how he's doing it. He could be tracking us through the Black lion for all we know. Shiro always has trouble controlling it when Zarkon gets too close." Pidge suggested, but Coran brushed that thought aside. 

"No paladin has ever had issues with control like this, plus Shiro only has a problem when Zarkon is close by, and for the past couple of times he's tracked us through galaxies! Paladin bonds tend to be strong, but not that strong!"

"So what are we going to do?"

"Look it doesn't matter, soon we're going to take the fight to the Galra..." And for once in his life, Keith really did block out Shiro's words. He needed an escape. Well, he needed to find a way to quickly and quietly leave this ship without anyone the wiser, he would need his paladin suit because space, and he would need an altean pod. Maybe he could take some stuff on the ship to sell so he could have money for fuel, or enough to find a job and he would slowly make his way around the universe.

Who was he to think he truly belonged anywhere.

"Are you okay?" Shiro's voice knocked Keith out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Why?"

"You just seem really, well anxious right now and the last time I remember you being like this... well you stole my car." And at that Keith snorted before letting his eyes fall down and to the side once more. 

"I'm fine, just tired, it's been a long day." He said slowly easing his way away from Shiro.

God it was going to suck, having to leave his Brother behind. It would suck to leave everyone behind if he was being honest, Pidge was his sister, Hunk was the lovable goofball Keith never had, Coran was an eccentric Uncle and Allura was Allura.

And there was Lance of course, Keith would really miss the eye candy and banter, but Lance surely wouldn't miss him.

"Like you said, I should get some sleep... Good night, Shiro." And with that Keith left Shiro alone on the Bridge, and the feeling of cold nothingness crept into Shiro's very soul. Something was not right.

It wouldn't be right until he left. For the safety of everyone.

* * *

 

The nightmare did most of his convincing, it rang too true in his head, so Keith did what he had to do. He packed his few items, leaving his jacket behind, he got into his armor, said goodbye to a silent red and walked to an altean pod. 

He's sure he'd be able to send back the suit somehow, maybe when he made enough space money he could find a way to ship it back?

He wasn't thinking that far ahead.

He was just thinking about getting to the pod and getting out so everyone could be sa-. 

What was that?

Keith hide behind the pod as he watched Allura walk into the docking bay, and rather loudly attempt to get into a pod. For an space Princess who grew up in the heart of the war, she really wasn't all too good at sneaking around, huh? She could have spotted him three times now, he wasn't even trying to hide. God he'd need to teach her better techniques for when they ran away together.

Keith really didn't like how that sounded.

"Princess what are you doing here?" 

Well oh Quiznack, Allura didn't think she was being followed.

She saw the floor approaching then felt steady arms catch her, and wow isn't this romantic, truly. She's heavy, she knows she is, they tested it a while ago, and Alteans were built heavier than humans, so she was rather shocked that Keith held her so easily. She was going to make a comment on it, when their situation suddenly dawned on her.

How could she forget how uninterested Keith was in her. How could she possibly forget she was just trying to run away from her own castle. 

So she hoped quickly out of his arms and went on the defensive. That was until she noticed his packed bag, then went on the offensive.

"I have to know if Zarkon is tracking me, this is the only way I can know for sure, don't try to stop me." Keith said and Allura didn't understand why Keith thought Zarkon was tracking him, but she couldn't say no.

"I'm not trying to stop you, I'm coming with you."

* * *

 

"It appears one of the pods launched in the middle of the night." Coran said and Lance's mind was working a mile a minute.

"Wait... Keith and Allura?" Lance knew there was a high chance Zarkon was tracking Keith, like the Galra blood's gotta have an influence over him, if not in his fighting capabilities, then maybe Zarkon could track him through his blood, and with Allura there. She would be in trouble. They both would be in trouble. What were they possibly thinking? Away from the castle without lions, without anything but themselves? They might fall in love on the run and that didn't sit well with Lance. They'd be gone forever, they'd raise their half-altean, quarter-human, whatever Galra children together! Lance didn't want that! "In the middle of the night? You don't think they're sitting in a tree?" 

Shiro could only think one possible thought. Those fucking idiots.

"Contact that pod." Shiro said tiredly.

"Yes! Contact that pod!" 

* * *

 

"So really, Rolo's what got you?" 

"I'm a simply guy. You're the one who had a crush on me for a hot second."

"Well I got over it quickly. You don't know anything about Shiro though, do you?"

And Keith let out a snort of disbelief.

"Princess, you have the worst luck."

"Listen, no Princess stuff out here, okay? Second of all, what do you mean I have the worst luck?"

"Well-"

"Princess! Keith! Where are you!" Coran's voice was heard over the comms.

"Exactly where we should be." Allura said, as she felt the joking manner she worked so hard to cultivate in that ship go down in flames. "Far away from the castle."

"What?" Shiro asked in disbelief. "Why?" And Allura really doesn't like tense silences, so she made a move to elbow Keith and wiggle her eyebrows in a way she knew Lance did and it was enough to draw a smile out of Keith.

"Shiro, we need to know we're not the one's Zarkon is tracking. We did this for your safety."

When the other paladins began to disagree with her assessment, Allura cut them off quickly. "Listen, if Zarkon finds you without me there, then we'll know for certain that Zarkon is not tracking me!" Allura pleaded with them. She needed them to see her point so she wouldn't feel more guilt the farther away she went from the castle.

"Splitting up the group makes us far more vulnerable, come back to the castle." Shiro said, with no room for argument and Allura found herself rolling her eyes. She was a Princess, there was no one with enough power to command her. 

"I can't do that Shiro, I'm sorry." Then Keith talked.

"If Zarkon finds us, I can pilot us to safety. Right now we're in open space with plenty of places to maneuver. We've got enough fuel to last us years, we'll be fine." Keith said and though Allura and Keith could not see it, they could practically feel Shiro rolling his eyes so hard it causes a physical reaction.

"We need both of you back here now! It doesn't even make sense! Keith why are you even out there! Listen we-" And the castle was struck from behind.

Keith and Allura heard the crash on the other side and were just able to hear Coran say it was debris before they were disconnected.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Allura asked after a moments silence.

"Without us there, they'll be fine. Plus the best pilots I know are all on that ship, they'd be able to navigate this hulk of a ship through anything, no offense." Keith added at the end remembering that 'hulk of a ship' was Allura's castle.

She let out a small laugh and then gave Keith a look before saying, "The best pilots you know, huh? I'm sure Lance would like to hear that!"

"I never thought I'd have to say this, but I will pull this pod over and you can get out." Keith said rather stone faced.

And Allura let out a joyful laugh before going serious. Shiro brought up a question she had been meaning to ask him.

"Keith... why do you think Zarkon is tracking us through you?" She asked and watched as his hands stiffened on the steering consul. 

"If I told you, you wouldn't tolerate me anymore." 

"Keith-"

"You're the unluckiest woman ever because Shiro's engaged."

"Wait, WHAT!"

* * *

 

"Please you must help us get everyone off the planet before it collapses on itself." Shit out of all the times they needed all the lions here to take up as many people as possible, of course Red was indisposed and the Castle couldn't land without Allura.

Fucking fantastic.

And of course the planet was going to completely collapse any second.

At least they knew Pidge's "Galra most likely occupying this planet" technology was working.

The Galra had stranded these poor people on their planet as it shed it's skin, they just wanted to leave for a safer colony until they could wait out the shedding process. Man the Galra sucked.

"Wait I count only four of you... where is the fifth lion? Are you not Voltron?"  The leader of the planet asked when he noticed only four lions were there.

"We are, it's just..." Lance began to say, but he didn't know how to finish that without alerting the people of the planet.

"He's not here, but we can still help. Pidge, Hunk, check out the Ark see what you can do."

But of course the Ark decided then was the right time to collapse.

* * *

 

"We've been here for hours, and no sign of Zarkon." Keith said, rather confused as he checked the navigation system once more when the conversation died down.

"Well at least I don't have to wait here alone." Allura said as she put her hand on Keith's shoulder, a small smile on her face before it collapsed again. "You understand, I could never live with myself if I knew Zarkon was finding us through me. We face such a dire threat from the Galra."

And Keith thought he'd give it a shot. Allura had been kind to him since he met her, they formed a deep friendship through surviving everything together, and this trip was only cementing their connection further. Hell he already told her one big secret today, maybe she could be the first person he came out to with the second. Maybe her friendship with him would out weigh her hatred of the Galra?

"Well sure they're bad, no doubt about that, but, at the same time, couldn't at least a few of them be fighting for good. I mean, look at Ulaz! He said there's a whole army out there of Galra fighting for what's right. He sacrificed himself to save us!" Keith argued when he began to see Allura close off. No, no, no, no, no he can't have this happening again. Every foster home closing him off, every friend he told, not this as well. This secret coming out was not supposed to separate him from his family even more.

"For all we know, his sacrifice was a ploy." And it took everything for Keith not to flinch. God he wanted Allura to trust him, he wanted it so badly, but it just looked like it wasn't going to happen. "One life means nothing to Zarkon."

"It means something to me!" Keith yelled out then immediately regretted it based on Allura's confused face. "I-I just..."

"Keith-"

"It just means some of them are willing to help, that some of them, out there, are willing to fight along side us, along side the 'good guys'. We can use all the help we can get." He said looking away, trying not to convey too much, but wanting to convey it all.

"Any offer of help from the Galra is merely a means to a trap. I know all too well how quickly they turn." She said turning to Keith.

"It just seems wrong to lump a whole people together. You know they do that on Earth with people like me and Shiro too! And they just give us one look, and we're the bad guys. We haven't done anything, but-"

"Exactly." Allura cut him off.

"You and Shiro have not done anything wrong, you did not chose to like who you like, the Galra though chose to be tyrants. They chose to take over the whole universe."

"We can't help being born, Princess!" Keith yelled out before he realized his mistake. This was it, time to launch himself out of the pod.

"But being born loving someone, is not the same as being born for tyranny. If there are any good Galra they have had 10,000 years to try and defeat Zarkon, and I cannot see their influence anywhere. I would not trust a Galra, not if my life depended on it. Can we just... not talk about this?" She asked and Keith couldn't believe his luck. He took the opening easily and asked Allura about Altea. That would get her mind off his slip up.

Back into the closet he goes.

* * *

 

"How do we stop a planet from collapsing!" 

"By sewing it together!" Hunk cheered out, as the memory of knitting blankets with his grandmother filled his head. "The Green Lion has that knew plant power right? With it we can probably use the plants as thread to sew the surfaces of the planet together. It won't hold long, but it would give us the time we need!" Hunk said, picturing it in his head already working.

"The stitches would break too quickly." Shiro said.

"Not if they're frozen!" Pidge chimed in and yeah, this plan could work.

"Alright paladins, you know what to do." 

* * *

 

"So what happens if Zarkon does come after us?" Keith asked.

"You can pilot us to safety." Allura said with a wave of her hand. "I have full confidence in your flying capabilities. You did get the Blue Lion back." She teased, which was enough to make Keith soften up, just a little, before moving forward.

"Sure, but after that. Could we even go back to the group?" He asked as his panic began to set in again. God he couldn't leave Shiro again. Not for good. "And if we don't who would pilot the castle, who would create wormholes and particle barriers?"

"Well what about you? Without you the team won't be able to form Voltron." Allura pointed out snippily. She didn't need other people seeing the fault in her plans. 

"They wouldn't need me, they have Lance. If anything you would need a new blue Paladin." He said and Allura was stunned.

"Excuse me?"

"Anyone can see it, Lance grounds people, he's the next best pilot to, it would only make sense for him to be Voltron's right hand, but he can't pilot two lions, so you'd need to find a Blue paladin." 

"Keith, do you really believe yourself to be that replaceable?" Allura asked and when she got no steady answer, something cold shot down her spine as she realized that yes, he did think himself replaceable. "Keith, no one can do what you do-"

"And no one in the whole Universe can do what you do." He said. 

"Even if you run, we wouldn't accept it, you must know that no matter what we won't give up on you. Plus it's more likely the Galra are after me anyways so you won't need to worry. Well, if you tell me why you're running too maybe I can-"

"Can't Princess. I'm sorry, but I just can't."

"Back to Princess now, huh?"

"I'm sorry."

* * *

 

Lance hated to say this, he really, really did, but when the Galra showed up where they were and not where Keith and Allura were he felt something deep within his soul settle. So that means that they are not the reason for the Galra following them.

So what is?

* * *

 

"Keith, Allura, are you there!" Coran yelled out, finally the communications were working again.

"Yes, we're here! What's going on?" 

"Zarkon is definitely not tracking us through either of you!" And God that just sounded too good to be true.

"How do you know?" Allura asked.

"Because he's attacking us!" Coran yelled out, as an explosion was heard in the distance. "We need you now!"

That's all they needed to hear. It was time to go fast, so Keith set up the pod, ready to test out Pidge's new speed modifications.

"Alrighty Pidge, don't fail me now." Keith said as he tapped the symbol for the booster fuel to work.

So God damn why did Pidge have to fail him now.

And they were launched into space. Keith was quick to fix himself and to use the boosters on his own suit to launch himself towards Allura, he'd never forgive himself if he lost her out in space. 

"Allura! Grab my hand!" And when he felt her steady grip in his own, he pulled her close to him before using his boosters in his suit to right them and soon they were floating.

"Princess, are you okay?" He asked once they'd settled.

"I believe so, is your radio still working?" 

"Let's find out." It wasn't. They were screwed.

"This was a terrible mistake, Shiro was right we never should have left them." Allura said in despair as she realized just how far away from the rest of the Paladins they were.

Keith never really knew how to comfort people, he should probably start learning now. "We'll make it Princess, I know we will."

* * *

_My paladin is a fool, he spends too much time with you Red._

_He's learning, let him live._

* * *

 

Coran showed up just in time, looks like dramatic entrances run in the Voltron family.

"Excellent timing Coran, Hunk what's your status!" Shiro asked.

"You know, trying not to fall into an acid pit!" Hunk yelled out in annoyance before looking around his lion helplessly. "Come on girl, I could really use some help."

_We ground things, so what should we do Paladin?_

"I don't know? Ground them?"

_Exactly. Use the ground. Dig._

And then the Yellow lion showed Hunk exactly what to do.

* * *

 

Coran remembered Alfor, he remembered his bravery well. So when the chance presented itself to try and pilot Red, to help save Voltron, well he went and took it by the hands. 

So why the Quiznack was the Red lion not there?

* * *

 

_Paladin. You fool, you absolute fool. You idiot. How could you run away without me?_

Keith looked up. That was absolutely odd. He thought he heard Red, but that wouldn't make sense, they were Galaxies away.

_Turn around you dumb lug, of course you can hear me._

And Keith turned around and saw it, the Red lion approaching them, flying faster then ever, her jaw opened wide. 

"Thanks, Red."

_Come, they need help, my partner needs help._

"Partner?" 

"Keith, quick!" Allura cheered as she ran towards the cockpit. 

Looks like they were back in business.

* * *

Good thing Red was fast, they made it just in time to cut off the ion canon fired at the rest of the team with Red's jaw blade. They could hear the cheers coming through the coms.  

"Good to have you back Keith."

"Good to be back." Keith said with ease.

"Is the Princess with you?" Lance asked next, and it was a valid question really, but it's the fact that Lance asked it that had Allura rolling her eyes. Really she wasn't interested, and even if she was. Well...

"Yes." Keith replied quickly.

"Like with you, with you? Or just with you?" And Allura could not hide her snort of disbelief at Keith's put out face, and honestly after spending so much time with him she felt the disgust as well.

"As if!" 

"Really Princess, am I not worthy?" Keith asked and the rest of the paladins could hear Allura shove him over the coms. 

"Don't be gross."

And really that only made Lance think the answer was yes, so did Pidge, but really Shiro knew that was probably the farthest thing from the truth possible. He was going to say something when Hunk intervened.

"Keith, really great to have you back buddy, but I could use some help!" 

"On my way, buddy." Keith said and everyone could hear the smile in his voice.

And then they were forming Voltron. 

* * *

_Paladins, do it._

For the four of them to have felt something this strong, they were getting closer to forming a true bond of Voltron.

But there was a disconnect. Zarkon could feel it even a thousand galaxies away. What could it be.

* * *

 

Of course the power of four paladins formed a Super Sword, of course.

Now they just needed to power lift the people they were trying to save off their planet into the atmosphere.

* * *

 

"I'm so sorry for leaving."

"Me, too." Keith added standing to Allura's side in solidarity. "We thought what we were doing was the right thing."

"But you were right, Shiro, we should have known staying together is what makes us stronger." Allura added on.

"Well, at least now we know Zarkon isn't tracking us thorugh either of you." Lance added to try and ease the tension.

"Yes, at least we have that, and of course the whole trip was truly a _bonding_ experience. Wouldn't you say?"  She asked, turning to look to Keith who just huffed out and looked to the side in disbelief. Lance was confused, but Hunk was first to pick up the pattern.

"Oh! I want a bonding moment with Keith next! I'm calling it here and now!"

"No fair!" Pidge whined and before they could go into a debate, Shiro spoke.

"But the fact that the Red Lion came to help Keith from so far away only proves my point. Zarkon has to be tracking us through the Black lion."

And when the truth settled into their minds they began to think of what they could possibly do.

* * *

 

Keith was unpacking in his room later that night when there was a polite knock on his door. He opened it, shocked to find Princess Allura waiting on the other side.

"Princess, what are you-"

"I just wanted to say thank you. You were with me the whole time today and you did not show real doubt or fear once, which was something I needed." She said with ease. "I, um, I found some old Altean books and magazines, things with more pictures than words, and I was wondering if you'd like to see them?" She said handing them to Keith. He looked at her confused before bringing his line down to the magazines to see a healthy mix of knife care and 'mens' magazines and he couldn't help from laugh.

"Thank you, Allura, truly."

"Well, this is just me, showing you my solidarity... in men." 

After a brief moment of silece, Keith rolled his eyes before stepping out of his room into the hallway. "Would you like to look at them with me?"

"Yes! Come on, to my room! We have to rate them all! I know..." And Allura grabbed Keith's hand and together they were off.

Lance heard every word and hated it.


	18. Space Mall

_"Listen, now that we know Zarkon is tracking us through the Black Lion, I need to form a stronger bond with, one that opposes Zarkon's bond." Shiro said._

_"Are you sure that'll work?" Pidge asked._

_"We've never been in this situation before." Alllura added on. "Two paladins, battling for the same lion."_

_"I know it'll work, I just need to forge a stronger bond, a newer bond. I need to form an understanding with the black lion-"_

_"An understanding-" Allura began to ask, but Shiro cut her off._

_"I need to do this. The rest of you will need to find teledov lenses, at least that's what Coran has told me."_

* * *

 

Allura had gone through the conversation a thousand times in her head and it still didn't make sense. Now she was stuck on this ship with Shiro, as he formed an understanding with his lion as she tried to figure out exactly what an 'understanding' meant for Voltron.

Of course it didn't help that all the Paladins and Coran got to go to this Space pirate, black market without her. God why did she never get to do the fun stuff, maybe Keith or Lance or one of the Paladins would bring her back something she'd like?

"This is so stupid." She huffed out to no one on the bridge, then she heard the squeaks of her mice. Of course they'd come to her when she was bored and needed their help for entertainment. "Hello! How are you all." And soon they were chattering on and on, they did have a lot of new gossip to go over.

* * *

 

"You and I have some work to do." Shiro said to the blank lion. The Black lion always felt empty when he approached it, he never heard her the way the other's heard their lions it didn't make sense to him, he had gotten the hang of flying the Black lion, of using it fastest, so why wasn't it working. 

Of course the Black lion came to life when he entered the cockpit, at least it always did that for him. 

He took a deep breath then went to the controllers.

"Something is off with us, show me how to fix it. I cannot have Zarkon follow us."

_My first Paladin was strong, my next one will be even stronger, but he is not ready._

"Are you saying I am a holder?" Shiro asked.

_I am saying your destiny is truly great, but it does not lie here. For now it does, and for now we need to find a way to move forward. Together._

"Together. Work with me, what do I have to do to put strength in our bond." 

_Very well._

And then the Black Lion took off against Shiro's will. 

"Stop! Turn around! That's an order!"

_This is what you must Learn. I take orders from no one._

* * *

 When Coran described the swamp moon, they were expecting piracy, anarchy, they were expecting to get robbed so they willingly put on the "pirate" costumes. But now, as they are actually on the moon, as they actually see it, it looks like a modern day mall and they feel completely out of sorts.

"Everyone spread out, we need to find the teledov lenses. Meet back here by the ticking clock in one varga, alright, let's go." And then Coran, in true Coran fashion, 'sneakily' broke off from the rest of the paladins. 

The rest of them didn't even wait for him to fully turn his back before they were taking off their costumes.

* * *

"Look I don't know where you're headed, but you need to listen to me right now!" Shiro yelled out.

_Silence, everything has a purpose._

"Why did you bring me here?"

_Look through me, and see._

"Alright then, let's go." And then he closed his eyes to see through the Black lion and was transported back in time. The destroyed planet because whole again. Shiro saw the Black lion standing proud, Zarkon near by.

"This was your home."

_This was my greatest mistake._

* * *

 

"Keith is this time for our bonding moment?" Hunk teased bumping into Keith's shoulder just before they all broke to go out through the mall. 

"Um, I don't think this would be a good time? We have to find the teledovs for the ship." He said as if it were obvious.

"Oh I see, so you only have bonding moments with pretty girls and boys?" Hunk asked, jokingly in despair.

"No! No, that's not true, you're a pretty boy, plus I thought we already had a bonding moment." Keith said quickly. 

"What, when!" 

"At that ball, you actually talked to me, spent time with me and didn't hate me?" Keith said rather easily.

"Wow, you're easy to please." Lance said from across the room.

"Yet you can't meet my expectations." Keith deadpanned, and Pidge was hollering. She was quick to pull Lance away and then Keith was left alone with Hunk.

"So you think I'm a pretty boy, huh?"

"Please, stop. I beg you." 

"Alright, alright." Hunk said brushing off Keith's embarrassment. "I'm probably not your type anyway. You probably like skinny Cuban, sexually confused toothpicks."

"Hunk-"

"Bye!" And Hunk ran before Keith could do something worse then just threaten him.

Of course they'd only been split up ten minutes and Hunk was already hungry and ready to give up. Why could no one tell him where to find these stupid teledov things? God why was his life never easy.

And as he was thinking about how much he wanted food, he found it, the food court. So he was going around eating as many free samples as possible and now he ended up in complete servitude because he couldn't not feed his stomach. 

* * *

"Let me show you how these knives work." And Keith was drawn in rather easily, he was getting bored looking for teledov lenses anyway.

"But wait, there's more!" Keith really didn't care about- holy shit that knife just cut through a fucking rock, could his do that? He's never tested his knife, not after he knew it was...

You know, thinking about it he's never needed to sharpen his knife, he's used it to hunt when he was alone in his shack (against Adam's greatest wishes). He's used it to cut his hair, he's used it to cut fabric, wood, but he's never thought to sit down and use it to cut rock. Maybe it could.

"I just have a question." Keith said, fingering his knife before placing it on the table. "Have you ever come across something like this." He asked making sure the wrappings on the top were on there firmly. 

The knife "expert" picked it up and began examining it with a microscope, one Keith remembered people using on Earth to examine diamonds. 

"Woah, this craftsmanship is incredible, and is this a luxite blade?" And suddenly Keith remembered that at it's core, this planet was a swamp moon at heart. "The planet they mined that from hasn't existed in decaphebes. Where'd you get this?" 

Lie Keith.

"Someone gave it to me."

Idiot.

"Alright, i'll take it off your hands for a thousand gac." 

"It's not for sale."

"Two gac!" 

And now Keith knew for certain that this knife was important. He needed it back now.

"No thanks, give it back." He said with a hiss.

"How about this, I keep the knife and you go before security gets here, I know it's stolen." And Keith had never felt more offended in his life. Stolen? Sure he's stolen a lot of things, food, clothes, cars, but not this. This was  _his._

 _"It's not stolen."_ He said and something about that sentence felt off.

The guy jumped a little, but then glared at Keith.

"Where'd you get this?" He asked with no room for negotiation. His mistake though, was waving the knife close to Keith. Keith reached out for it and grabbed the mans wrist holding his knife, but the man was quick to use the blade he was just selling to fight against Keith for the knife.

Then the man was using his other three arms to try and get the knife away from Keith, but Keith was faster. So what if he might have broken the man's wrist, he got his knife back.

"Hey! Come back with that!" The man yelled before pressing a button under his desk to alert the space mall cops that something was 'stolen' from him.

Creepy guy, with his creepy alien knife, and his creepy changing eyes and creepy spikey teeth and reflexes.

Dumb creepy alien half-breed.

* * *

 

"So this was Zarkon's home planet? Show me more."

_I do not know where I originated all I know is that it is through Alfor that I was born and given thought, and through Zarkon that I was given the chance to fly._

And the Black Lion shows Shiro everything, from his crash land onto Zarkon's home planet, to the creation of his birth. Shiro watches as Alfor builds the Black lion through the playful directions of the meteor. It was so similar and yet so different to what he feels now.

_That is Red. My partner was the one to take a shine to the Altean paladin, she is the one who helped give us form. I will always love her for it._

"King Alfor built you from the comet, built all of you from the comet, and you all worked along side each other, alongside Zarkon." Shiro said in disbelief. Could it be that they were friends before all of this? That Zarkon was a peaceful man, worthy of the Black lion?

_Of course he was worthy, I had chosen him for he was the best choice of the warriors presented to us, but my True Paladin is not here, yet. He is not ready._

"Yeah, he's not, is he?" Shiro said fondly. 

_He still has much to learn._

And as Shiro was witnessing it all, he felt it, the flash of Zarkon, a brush against his own mind.

 _"You."_ And it was Zarkon.

_Be ready paladin, the true battle is about to begin. Prove your worth now, so I may forever sever this bond._

* * *

 

Pigde really never thought she'd have an issue with bathrooms again. She got used to using the men's bathroom at the garrison rather quickly, and everywhere else didn't have a gendered bathroom, so she always felt safe going there, but now all there was to differentiate between bathrooms for her was a pink and blue symbol and who even knows what the connotations were to those colors were in space. You know what, she would wait. She spent so long just trying to get comfortable again in her own body, as a girl most days and something inbetween others. God she just wanted to use the bathroom.

But which one. 

Out of one side, came a weird, non-binary alien, and out on the other side came another weird, non-binary alien, and Pidge was absolutely done.

"I'll just hold it in." 

* * *

Lance was really scoring big with the aliens on this space moon. Allura who? Keith can have the Princess. Just like he could have the top pilot spot, and the Shiro's right hand spot, and the cool alien-

Well, no that's not cool. Lance like's Earth too much to abandon her yet.

"May I interest you in some of the latest Earth fashions?" A stereotypical alien in an Area 51 hat dressed in blatant 80's clothes asked him. Oh boy, this alien certainly can interest Lance in some Earth fashion.

 "Lance!" And just as Lance was thinking he was going to have a good time, Pidge called his name. "Come on we have to be back at the ticking in half an hour." 

"But Pidge, wait look at all this crazy Earth stuff this alien is trying to sell us!" Lance argued.

"Lance we don't have time for this! We have to search for the teledov lens- holy mother of god. Is that Killbot Phantasm I?" Pidge asked in disbelief as she picked up said video game. God there was so much video game technology, they had to have it to stop the mundane boredom of the altean castle. God! Earth video games? Pidge was going to try.

"We have to have this. How much is 1200 gac? Is that a lot I can't remember?" She asked looking to Lance who looked just as confused.

"Well, compared to what we have, which is non, that's a lot." Lance said, but Pidge was on a mission.

"COme on, let's go find some money!" She yelled out as she grabbed Lance's arm and ran towards the mall fountain. She would find 1200 gac if it killed her.

"Pidge the teledov-"

"Fuck the teledov!"

"Pidge!"

* * *

 Hunk was thriving.

Ever since the man's cooking robot died, Hunk had been in charge of the kitchen, and he was gonna work it. He couldn't read the order's, so what he'd improvise. Vrepit Sal who? This was Hunk's kitchen now.

And by god he was a good chef.

"What did you do to her face? It's cracking!" Sal asked in disbelief.

"Her face isn't cracking, she's smiling. She's enjoying her food." Hunk supplied as he cleaned off the knife he used to make it.

And then Hunk was handed the next order.

* * *

 

"Show me more." Shiro said. He needed to know all he could if he was to win this battle against Zarkon.

And he saw it all. Wings, teleportation, powers he has not yet unlocked and some he knew Zarkon hasn't unlocked either. The Black lion was powerful, and covered in a shroud of mystery. It was incredible.

But Shiro was flying the Black lion, it was Zarkon.

_"I've got you now paladin."_

What.

_You are on your own from now on Paladin, good luck._

And Shiro watched as the lion in his visions, the Lion the Black lion was showing him, fired at him and suddenly he was being flung back out of his body onto something... into somewhere.

When he landed Black immediately gave him a name for it. 

_The astral plane. The in between for paladins._

_"You are a fool to face me here, for when you die in here, your body dies out there as well."_

Shiro saw it all now, as the Black lion took it's place between the two foes, waiting for the battle over her trust to begin. Zarkon, the old, but first Black paladin verses Shiro, the transitional paladin with a future brighter than a thousand stars. 

_"When you die, I shall take control."_

And Shiro really had to laugh at that. "Even in the unlikely event of you defeating me here, Black's true paladin will put you in your place." 

And the battle began and Shiro really didn't know her to fight here, in the place that seemed to defy all physics. 

* * *

 

"I said over medium. Over medium! Your rube! Does this look over medium to you?" Hunk yelled out at Sal.

"No chef!" Sal yelled back. Hunk had him trained well. Gordan Ramsey who? It was Hunk Garrett's kitchen now, and he was a mean son of a gun.

"Then let's get it right huh! If it ain't perfect than it ain't coming out of this kitchen people!" Hunk said as he began to sauce his latest creations. 

"I got you now, Pirate! Where are your friends!" And could Voltron really have been caught already! And this weird Galra space cop was asking about the other paladins?! Hunk had to get out of there and fast. So he jumped the counter, threw his apron off and ran. 

"Don't forget what I taught you those are the fundamentals of cooking!" Hunk yelled over his shoulder.

* * *

_"You could never take my place as the head of Voltron."_

And Shiro was launched back what must have been a hundred feet, but he could still walk. This upside down place made no sense. 

"You cannot pilot the Black Lion after everything you've done! You cannot lead Voltron again." Shiro yelled out.

_You're still not getting it Paladin._

_"You have no idea how to command a weapon like this!"_

"No one, command the Black Lion." 

_There it is._

And Shiro felt the strength of the Black lion on his back as he blocked Zarkon's next punch, but it wasn't enough, Shiro did not know how to battle in this place, and Zarkon did. There was an unfair advantage and he felt himself dying.

_"You dare challenge me! Do you think the Black Lion would let such a feeble creature pilot it! Only the powerful can command it!"_

"You have forgotten the true bond between Paladin and Lion, it is not about power, it's about trust!" Shiro said, and they both heard it. The roar of the Black Lion, she had chosen her victor.

And she was there to protect her chosen. She fired at Zarkon, and began to cut the connection fully. It was what she needed. 

And Shiro woke up.

"Did you just save me."

_You are worthy of this seat. Trust is something needed between us, and Zarkon no longer shares that bond with me. Our connection is closing._

"Thank you." Shiro said, as he sighed in contentment. The seat he sat in felt more comfortable now than it ever had before. "Now let's go home."

And Shiro can hear the laugher of the Lion reverberate through him as the image was lifted from the screen. It was all fake. They'd never left.

* * *

 

"Gotta hide, gotta hide!" Hunk cried out as he came across a bathroom, but which one should he- "Keith!" Hunk yelled quickly before pulling him out of the bathroom and down a narrow hallway to hide near. "He's right behind me!" Hunk yelled pulling Keith close to his face to show him his urgency.

"Who's following you?" And then they heard it, the unmistakable sound of a segway going in reverse, and the two of them looked to see the space mall cop cornering them. Hunk grabbed onto Keith's hand and pulled hard in the opposite direction. 

"Ah! Pirate number two! My lucky day."

"Run!" And then they were sprinting.

* * *

 

"Wait! With every purchase, you get a free Kalternecker." The Alien who sold them the Earth video game said as he then proceeded to hand them a whole, living  _cow_  on a _hoovercraft_.Lance was honestly in disbelief. 

"Time to get moving guys!" Lance turned to see Hunk and Keith sprinting past them.

"Wha-"

"Security's on our tail!" Keith supplied, then Pidge and Lance saw him.

The mall cop.

And then they began to run too, and then Lance had the brilliant idea to get on the cow and then it was truly the high-speed mall chase  _everyone_ was looking forwards to.

* * *

 

Coran didn't really know what to expect as he walked out of the pawn shop with just the right amount of teledov lenses he needed, but this certainly wasn't it. Lance, Pidge, Keith, then Hunk, all in that order, were sitting on a giant floating... something, on a hoover craft all clinging on to each other each in mixed states of emotion. Lance looked like he was living his best life, Pidge looked mildly put out, Keith certainly looked like it was any day of the week and Hunk looked like he was going to vomit.

"There he is!" Coran heard Pidge yell.

"We gotta go Coran!" Keith yelled out before reaching his hand out for Coran to grab onto, the cow never slowing down. Keith got a good grip on Coran's arm then heaved him onto the cow and Coran was certainly surprised.

Then he remembered Keith was part Galra, and it all made sense.

"I got the scultrite lenses!!" 

"Scultrite! I thought they were teledov lenses!" 

"Scultrite! Hey come back!" 

"No take backs!" And then they were heading to the exit, they were in the clear.

"Don't show you're faces around here again pirates!" The mall cop yelled after them.

"Hey, looks like he can't follow-"

"Lance!" And suddenly Lance was being pulled down into safety as he just missed slamming his face into the exit sign.

* * *

 

"We got the teledov lenses!"

"Excellent! Now we can get everything up and running!" Allura said cheerfully welcoming back her paladins. Keith took one look around though, then said.

"Hey where's Shiro?" And just like the dramatic as Keith knew him to be, Shiro decided now would be a good time to make his entrance.

"What did you do? Take a nap?" Allura teased and Shiro shrugged looking from her back to Keith.

"Not exactly." Then he turned to Lance, remembering the Blue and Red stars in the astral plane that were constantly at his shoulders in solidarity. Maybe he had been overlooking Lance for a while no-

"Is that a cow?" 

"Hmmhm! His name is Kalternecker!" Lance said affectionately as he rubbed behind the cows ears.

And Shiro had so many questions, but of course it was Keith who brought Shiro back to the real problem of the day.

"So, did you find a way to bond with your Lion?" And Shiro turned to look at Keith, giving him a once over.

_He still has much to learn, my true paladin._

"Yes, and now we need to get moving. We need to head to the Blade of Marmora's head quarters." Shiro said with finality.

"I'll plot a course!" Coran said quickly excusing himself.

"And I'll set up the video game me and Lance bought!" She said in excitement. Hunk excused himself to go and get changed out of his greasy cooking clothes, and Lance went to go and put Kalternecker the cow somewhere safe. Keith stood in the cockpit fidgeting just as much as Allura and Shiro watched them both in confusion.

Sure he could understand Allura's unease, but Keith?

It didn't really make all too much sense, considering how excited, and pro-marmora he was. Was he missing something?

And Shiro certainly was, because Keith knew what was going to happen.

_You must learn to accept it, for that will lead to your true path of greatness._

And there it was, the voice that was not Red, but the voice Keith was all too familiar with. Would he tell Shiro? Should he tell Shiro?

_These conversations are for us Paladin, and us alone. He knows his stance with me, and you know yours. I will wait though, for when you accept it, together we will do great things._

And Keith was going to retort somehow, someway, but the dejected sound of Pidge realizing she had nothing to connect her newly purchased game to distracted him enough to stop himself from fidgeting and thinking to hard on the future. 

It didn't distract the other three though. Coran knew this was going to be rough for Keith. He saw his interaction with the Druid, he saw the knife despite Keith's attempts at hiding it, he felt the galra strength in him, he knew the Princess would not like it, but maybe with the steady friendship they had formed, maybe she could get over it?

Pidge didn't really know how it was going to affect the team, Keith coming out Galra and everyone now knowing. All she knew was that she would use this opportunity to ask him as many uncomfortable biological questions as possible.

Lance though couldn't wait. With Keith out as Galra, surely Allura wouldn't want to associate with him anymore! That'll give him the opening he'll need to swoop in and save the Princess's broken heart. She'll drape herself across him and say,  _Oh Lance! How could I have ever fallen for that handsome half-galra-half-human boy, when all along I wanted you the strong and beautiful all human man!_ And Lance would hold her tight and kiss her and they'd get married and... leave Keith... in the... dust.

God why did that feel so, so wrong to him. 

The last thing he saw when leaving the bridge to put Kalternecker somewhere safe was Keith's easy, content smile as he looked down at Pidge's drama, flush on his face and love in his eyes and Lance felt his heart clench. 

So what if he was in love with the Princess, she and Keith were together, and Keith was happy here, and Lance could count on one hand the amount of times he had genuinely seen Keith happy and he'd be damned if he was one of the reasons Keith stopped smiling.

He looked nice when he smiled.

Lance liked looking at Keith smile, it made him smile too.

And then Lance was clearing that thought from his mind. He needed to be in tip-top shape for when they met the Blade, Keith was going to need as many allies as he could get, and Lance genuinely didn't know who would be there for him when shit hit the fan. 

At least he'd have him in his corner.


	19. The Blade of Marmora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, what the FUCK is up with season 8?  
> At least now I have a deadline to finish this by, am I right ladies?
> 
> I'm OUT!

Keith didn't know how this will go. After the mall event the previous day, he had a lot to think about, he settled down in his room and contemplated what accepting this would mean. How the dynamics would change in the group, Allura was quick to becoming one of, if not his best friend, Pidge was his sister and the Galra kidnapped her legitimate family, Shiro lost an arm, and everyone on that ship was fighting them.

Maybe it would help that his mother was a part of the good guy Galras?

Galri? 

Plural Galra?

Fuck Keith's a mess.

"We should be there in a few hours!" Coran said cheerfully as if he did not just command Keith's faith to move forward.

"I can't wait to see it! They were able to fold space-time and that was at an  _outpost_ I can't wait to see what they do with their main base!" Pidge cheered.

At least someone was super happy to see the Galra base.

"God imagine how cool their home base would be." Hunk agreed with Pidge easily, and they went off forming theories of their own. Keith was still in his little world.

Lance was standing next to his paladin spot in the bridge, he stood where Keith sat in solidarity. He didn't know how this was all going to break down, but he might as well set up boundaries now. Might as well show his solidarity in the moment, even if Keith or the rest of the team might not realize it's what he's doing.

"Come on guys, this is a serious mission, we need to focus." Keith said to the two of them as they just kept going on and on about the design of the base. Normally he wouldn't do anything to stop them, but he was stressed, maybe Lance could help him get rid of some steam?

"We need to focus!" Lance teased, yeah sure, a good verbal match always made Keith feel better, just like how sparring made him feel better. Lance had been on the other side of that enough times to know. His butt has regretted many a Keith training session.

But his hand to hand has gotten better.

"The base is in range!" Coran told the crew before Keith could even open his mouth to comment and he was back towards fidgeting again, or well, how he normally fidgets.

"Alright take us in slowly."

"That might be a bit of a challenge." Coran supplied and everyone finally got up to look at the base... that was trapped between two opposing Black Holes.

It was brilliant.

It would be impossible to attack.

It would also be impossible to approach, that is unless they were very familiar with the black holes, or a very brilliant pilot.

And as Pidge began to explain the set up, and as Hunk began to explain it in simpler terms, using burritos as an example, Keith lost it.

"Guys quiet! Coran where is the base located?" He asked finally standing up to go closer to the front of the ship.

"Directly in between those celestial objects." And Keith winced.

"That's absolutely amazing." Pidge said in disbelief. "It's the perfect defensive position."

"Or the perfect trap." Allura added and Lance knew Keith flinched without even having to look.

"Yeah I agree with Allura, how about we don't go in there!" Hunk said and Lance wanted to shake him. Hunk was usually so perceptive when it came to things others wanted! He was like him that way so why wasn't he seeing it! 

Well, Lance thought, it's not like anyone was there with him to see what Lance had seen.

But still! They should notice when Keith was wound up like this!

"What are you talking about!" Keith yelled out in disbelief, and Lance knew it was truly only a matter of time before Keith snapped. "We have to go in, this was the whole reason we came out here there is no other option!" Keith said in anger, and Lance was the only one close enough to notice the slight change in the make up of Keith's eyes. They were getting less human, and Lance was quick to get closer, to block the other's view of Keith, taking in deep breaths and trying to calm him down with his hands and voice.

"Hey, it's alright, take it easy." Lance said and watched as Keith took a deep breath and turned away from the rest of them, and Lance was happy to see that Keith was looking more normal. He also found it odd that Keith was so quick to listen to him, he wouldn't listen to Shiro this quickly, Lance knows that, he'd seen it. It made him feel nice, important, and Lance was moving closer to the calming Keith when they received a message from the Marmora base.

"Identify yourselves." 

"Open a hailing frequency Coran." Shiro said easily before turning back to the screen to address the Blade Base. "We are the paladins of Voltron, sent here by Ulaz."

"Two may enter, come unarmed."

"Why would they insist we come unarmed! Shiro I don't like this!" Allura objected literal seconds after the message was sent to them.

"We've come too far to turn around now." Shiro said, before turning to face the rest of the paladins. 

"Well, if we decide to go, we must move quickly, they sent us a route to the base, but it will only be open for another three of your Earth hours then it will be closed for two of your Earth days." Coran supplied.

"Listen Shiro, if you're going down there, I think things are going to get a little hot so you'll probably need someone... cool." Lance said, trying to bring Shiro's attention to him, maybe he could protect Keith by going in his stead? Maybe he could stop this?

"Yeah Lance, you're right. Keith come with me." And God damn it Shiro! Can't you read the mood?! 

"Well, Keith's the hot head!" Lance interjected, both annoyed that Shiro would look over him again, and annoyed by the fact that Shiro was McFucking BLIND! "He'll shoot first and ask questions later!"

"Lance I though you were the sharpshooter here." Keith said, annoyed and Lance was taken aback. He always thought himself to be the sharpshooter, but no one's ever actually called him that, acknowledged it the way Lance liked to do in his mind. Lance was so flustered by the thought of it, he barely heard Keith agree with Shiro and then they were off before Lance could disagree anymore.

"Geez Lance, what's your problem?" Hunk asked as he watched Keith and Shiro leave the room, Keith looking back one final time in what might have been fear before closing the door.

"You're all idiots or letting him go through this." Lance said, gaze still on the closed door.

"Lance, Keith is a very capable paladin, and he would not put the mission at jeopardy over some grudge against the Galra." Allura said and Lance wanted to shake her.

"You're all fools." He hissed, cutting her off. He was too annoyed with himself though to notice Pidge and Coran look away in shame.

At least Keith would have Shiro with him... and Shiro didn't seem opposed to the good guy Galra, so maybe it would be best for Shiro to be there for Keith when he found out and finally accepted the fact that he had the blood of the race that kidnapped and imprisoned his only brother in his veins? 

Wow Keith was fucked.

* * *

 

"Keith is everything okay?" Shiro asked noticing how tense Keith was. He'd never seen Keith this on edge while flying, and if Shiro was being honest, it was unsettling him. Keith had been in situations just as treacherous flying before and had been at ease, so why was it now that he was panicking.

"i'm fine." He hissed out and that only set Shiro on edge more. God he was always bad at this, he usually left Keith to Adam when he was in one of these moods, the two of them always got along in a way Shiro could never begin to understand, but he was glad the two most important men in his life got along so easily.

But Adam wasn't here.

"You kind of blew up at everybody back there, you have to maintain control during this mission though. There won't be any Lance to calm you down. At least you'll have Lance to help you calm down your emotions for when you're going to lead this group someday." 

And Keith could only think of one thing.

Panic.

"Huh, what?" 

"When we were stranded I told you if anything happened to me, I'd want you to lead Voltron, do you not remember?" Shiro asked, and god, yeah, he needed Adam here, what was supposed to be an attempted teasing of leadership suddenly became a serious issue about death, and Shiro should abort, but he knew this conversation was also important.

Welp.

"I thought you were delirious with pain!" Keith said in disbelief, taking his eyes off the controls for a second to look at Shiro as if he were crazy. "Why would you make me the leader?"

"Because I know what you're capable of." 

_And because I have seen a future you with carve through the Black lion._

"That is if you can learn some discipline." Shiro added on to the laughter of the Black lion in his head.

Keith heard it too, he heard Red laugh as well, and blocked them both.

"Why are we talking about this! Nothing is going to happen to you." He said quickly, as if saying out loud would avoid the problem. 

"It's just in case, you know, worst case scenario." Shiro said putting his hand on Keith's shoulder, but that was stupid because Keith was trying to move the controls with that arm, and just the extra oomf behind Shiro's standard arm pat was enough to set them out of orbit.

"We're getting drawn in!" Keith said as he shrugged off Shiro's arm quickly, and began to hyper focus on the course once more.

"Get us on track!" Shiro commanded quickly and Keith was quick to use his piloting skill to maneuver them back on course. Shiro was impressed to say the least as he watched Keith maneuver Red in ways he had not even thought the lions could move.

They landed with ease and walked onto the deserted looking base, both of them were confused.

"There's no one here." Keith pointed out the obvious. That was when a hidden door in the floor opened up and two Galra emerged from a platform and Keith had to admit, as nervous as he was, the dramatics were clear and his mind let out a huff of disbelief.

Maybe dramatics was a rebel galra thing.

Then he remembered Lance.

So maybe it was just an anti-Zarkon thing.

* * *

 

Thace was in trouble, he knew it. 

They were beginning to question those involved in the shield malfunction when the Galra had Voltron in it's trap. The same shield he was responsible for destroying. He was high enough now in the empire that people should not question him, but he knew that Zarkon and Haggar were ruthless, and would not stop for anything.

With them in charge, there was a high chance his head would be on the chopping block.

He needed to find a way to get in touch with the blade. Now. 

* * *

 

Keith felt uneasy walking into that base, any one of them could be the reason for his birth. They were all wearing their masks unlike Ulaz, there was no way for Keith to make eye contact with any of them, to know any of them.

"I am Kolivan, leader of the Blade of Marmora." The man at the front introduced himself first.

"I am Shiro, paladin of the Black Lion, and this is Keith, paladin of the Red Lion. We represent Voltron." Shiro supplied.

"I know who you are." Kolivan said, rather easily brushing off their introductions. 

"Then you know we were sent by one of your own." Shiro said.

"Ulaz is usually not so foolish as to give out this location to those without our direct permission. His weakness and wish to end this war faster was his greatest fault, and the cause of his death. We mourn him, knowing his daughter is too deep in spy work to know of her lose." He said simply and Shiro looked sad at the mention of it. Ulaz had been dead for weeks now, and to know that before his own family... 

Ulaz though was looking at these paladins in disbelief. What would cause Ulaz to die for them, why would his brother do this?

"He gave his life to save us, and Voltron is here to offer our assistance to you and the cause so are we welcome here or not?" Shiro asked a mild rage coming through is voice.

"You were told to come unarmed." He said when he noticed the tail of his comrade flick quickly, a symbol of deceit. 

"The Red lion, while a weapon, is also our means of transportation. We could have not gotten here without it." Shiro argued.

"We're not talking about the lion." And then Keith looked behind him to see the Galra attack him, he tried to doge, but it was only seconds before he was quickly over powered by strength alone by the other Galra. Shiro stood in shock just watching.

Shiro then watched in disbelief as the Galra pulled out a knife with the symbol of the blade on it from Keith's person.

"He has one of our blades." And Kolivan was ready to kill him. A blade was tied to the blood line of it's user, for this paladin to have one means he's either stolen it, or killed the person whom it belonged to. And while that was usually enough to set a rage in Kolivan, this was a new type of anger that went through him as he paid closer attention to the knife.

He was very intimately familiar with it. He was the one that crafted it for his niece. 

"Where did you get this! How did you steal it?" The galra asked for Kolivan was in too much of a rage to be speaking.

"I didn't steal anything! Keith begged, I've had it all my life, I swear!" He told the Galra pinning him down, not breaking eye contact. 

"Lies!" 

"Can you confirm your friend's statement?" Kolivan asked finally to Shiro, not taking his eyes off the paladin. To think Krolia could have lost this knife to-

"I-" Then Shiro remembered the first time thye had met, and he couldn't support Keith. "I don't know."

Keith wanted to smack Shiro, truly, for the first time in his life.

"Shiro, you know me, I promise you I didn't steal it." Keith said using all his strength to push himself up to make direct eye contact with Shiro. "I've had this knife as long as I can remember." 

And that didn't make any sense. How could he have had this knife all his life, Krolia had been back here far longer than this boy was out in space.

So he must be lying, he must have stolen it recently. 

"I'm telling the truth! I saw Ulaz had a knife like this, tell me what it means!" He said as he looked up, directly at the Blade leader and the light finally caught the paladins face and Kolivan could see it all. He looked so much like her, especially with that defiant look on his face. It all began to make sense, if Ulaz had seen this boy, saw the knife and had witnessed this first hand, of course he would die for him.

Only three people knew about Krolia's trip to Earth, and now one of them was dead, the other was deep in undercover work, and the third was the man who was looking upon his nephew's face for the first time in his life. 

"Our organization is built on secrecy and trust, you two should leave." If Krolia knew her son was here... well that would not only jeopardize the mission as a whole, it would put her at great risk as well.  "Now." 

And then Keith was being released. Keith and Shiro shared a look before Shiro turned back to the leader of the Blade, venom in his gaze and voice.

"We came here to form an alliance, but obviously we're not welcome." Shiro said forcefully. "Come on Keith we're leaving."

And Keith couldn't deal with that. He went to reach for his blade, a comfort and realized it wasn't there. They took it from him.

"Not without some answers." He couldn't leave yet.

Shiro though, was pissed.

"Somehow one of your knives ended up with me on planet Earth. Tell me how." Keith demanded and Kolivan wanted to smack the boy across the head.

He should not be sharing this, Krolia's mission to Earth was top secret, they didn't need everyone knowing what happened there, what she found there. 

"Your friend is right it is time for you to go."

"Where did it come from, I have to know." And Kolivan knew that look, had had to deal with it thousands of times in his life. If this was the route he wished to take, then so be it. As far as Kolivan knew, he did not know about his true heritage, it would take a miracle for him to believe it, even now probably, so maybe when he would be put through their worst trials, he will leave and he could be safe... well, safer.

"You seek knowledge? There is only one way to obtain knowledge here." 

"How? I'll do it."

"The trials of Marmora, should you survive you may keep the blade, if not you will leave here without it, and never return." He said, maybe that ultimatum with be enough.

"I'll do it." 

The absolute idiot. He was just like his mother.

And with the nod of his head, Kolivan let two of his subordinates take Keith to put them in their Marmora armor to prepare him for battle. He was going to need to be ready, both mentally and physically.

God Kolivan was tired and the day was just beginning.

"These trials result in two things, knowledge or death." Those were the words Keith had ringing in his ears as he entered the arena with only his knife and a borrowed suit. He didn't know what he'd face, he just knew he had to face it, and do it now. 

At first it was one member he was fighting against, knife against blade, and he was already cut. He was losing, he hadn't had his ass kicked this hard in a while, if he was not already in so much pain, he would be impressed.

"Surrender the blade and the pain will stop." His opponent said.

"Never." Was his reply.

Then he was set free, he stumbled to his feet and held out his blade in a defensive position, but his opponent just pointed his own Marmora sword towards the exit.

"You are not meant to go through that door." So of course, Keith sprinted through it.

Then he was facing two members, then three, then four, each fight getting hard and harder as time went, and Keith kept going. It did not occur to him to go through the door the blade members were using as an entrance until he was facing off against eight of them. God he could have ended the pain a long long time ago if he wasn't so much of an idiot.

* * *

 

"How much longer? We haven't heard anything from them" Allura said in annoyance. 

"About a varga." Coran said.

"And how long is that?" Hunk asked, completely confused.

"About two Earth hours right, we got another hour before the pathway closes and they're trapped there for two days."

"That's actually correct Lance." Coran said rather cheerfully.

"I know my time." Lance said with a smile, but Allura wasn't having it.

"I need to know what's going on down there." She said as she began to pull up a read, but Pidge was quick to stop her. 

"It's not going to work, without the Blade connecting us to them, we wouldn't have anything to ground our message to and it would just be lost in space, we need to here from them first." She said just as uneasily.

And then Allura went back to pacing, and while Lance didn't like it, he needed to try his best to comfort Allura. He'd want his friends to comfort his girlfriend if he was in a life or death situation. 

"God what could they be doing down there, to Keith, to Shiro."

"Easy Allura, it's okay. We all know you're worried about Keith. I get it." Lance said standing up to walk towards her.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be, he's my best friend." Allura supplied.

"And being his girlfriend is probably making this all worse." Lance supplied and Allura stopped her pacing for a split second to let out the biggest laugh Lance has ever heard.

"Girlfriend! Me?! Sweet Altea Lance that's the funniest thing I've ever heard." She said smile on her face, and Lance would have been happy knowing he put it there if he wasn't massively confused. He looked around to see if anyone else was confused and found out that no, most of them were not.

"So you're not dating?" Lance asked.

"No, absolutely not, why would you think that?" She asked.

"Well you're always hanging out in your room, and you ran away together..."

"We ran to protect you all, and we hang out in my room often because... oh dear you're going to make so much fun of us!" Allura said, shaking her head back and forth. "God it's so embarrassing I can't tell you why, but you just have to trust me when I say that it's completely platonic." 

She had the fondest smile on her face and Lance didn't know whether he felt happy that Allura wasn't dating Keith or happy that Keith wasn't dating Allura. 

God his head hurt.

"Pidge did you-"

"Not my secret to tell Lance, but yeah I knew there was no way in quiznack that Keith is interested in Allura."

"Hunk?" 

"You're blind."

"Coran?" Lance asked, because how could Coran know before even HE knew?

"Me and number four go hand and hand! Two flogs in a golbendash if I do say so myself!" And what he said must have been true because Allura was laughing her agreement. God Lance was confused.

"But dating or not, of course I'm worried for him, for Shiro. They're a part of this team, a part of this family. Why wouldn't I not be worried? Surely you're worried to?" Allura asked as a the somber mood settled in the room once more. 

"Yes, of course..." Lance said.

"Maybe we could try and connect with them through the lions?" Hunk suggested. "Like all the lions have a similar hailing code? Maybe we could use the Red lion as an anchor and find our way around the solar flairs and black holes?" Hunk suggested.

And Pidge agreed that it just might work.

Lance knew it might work two and when he noticed no one was paying any attention to him, he thought he would attempt his own way of connection.

_"Red?"_

And he felt the brush against his mind, warm fiery and welcoming. It was hot to the touch unlike Blue's cool presence, but he could feel it in his head, so he pushed harder.

_"Red."_

_"REd."_

_"RED."_

_He is not looking well, my paladin. He is fighting without a care for the answers he already knows. He is an idiot._

_"What can we do?"_

_Do not interfere as you have tried to do earlier. To be the True Paladin we need, he must know this. Just as you must learn your place before you can become True as well._

And Lance was forcibly ejected from Red's mind and his unease was set deep in his soul. God he hoped everything would turn out fine. 

* * *

Thace needed to upload the info the blade needed, he needed them to know what was going on here, immediately, but it wasn't wasn't going to work.

"Haggar wishes to see you." And a cold chill ran down Thace's spine. He was so close to uploading the virus the blade would need, but he needed more than a second to upload it. 

And now that witch wanted him.

No matter what, he must keep his secret.

No matter what.

* * *

Kolivan felt relief mix with pride as he watched his (grand) nephew, the son of his niece finally enter the right door, a smug look on his face as he did so. 

"Guess I really wasn't supposed to go through that door." And then the pain was over taking him and he was falling to the floor and they were there. Shiro was there to lend his hand out to Keith, Allura was smiling at him from over Shiro's shoulder and Lance was giving him a fond look over Shiro's other shoulder. Pidge, Hunk, and Coran were all smiling at him as well from behind. 

"Way to go man, you did it." Shiro said as he helped Keith up to his feet.

"How'd you all get here? What's going-"

"Kolivan told us you lasted longer than any other recruiter before, you should be proud." Shiro said cutting him off. "You should also know you don't have to keep this up."

And Keith looked at them and saw that every one of them was giving him the same look Shiro was.

"What do you mean?" Keith was so confused, what was going on? Through the pain he knew this wasn't right.

"Come on just give them the knife and let's get out of here." Shiro said as the other's nodded along.

"Shiro, you know I can't do that!" 

* * *

 

"What is going on?" The real Shiro asked venom dripping from his voice. God he hated the Blade of Marmora, especially because of the way they're treating his brother. Why was he telling Keith to quit. Why was there an image of Voltron all down there telling Keith that his pursuit is meaningless. 

"His suit has the capability to project what the wearer wants to see most, their greatest hopes, their greatest fears and using it against them to dissuade them from the mission at hand. It is a part of the trials." Kolivan supplied to Shiro. "And right now, it seems he wants to see you, and all of Voltron."

And wow if that wasn't insane, Shiro didn't know what was.

* * *

 

"What's your deal with that anyways, samurai?" Lance asked from Shiro's shoulder. 

"Yeah, just give it up." Shiro said.

"You know I can't do that! It's the only thing I have that connects me to my parents, my past." Keith said holding the blade closer to himself. "It's my chance to know who I really am!"

"You know who you are!" Shiro yelled at him and Keith flinched. "You are a paladin of Voltron, together we defend the Universe, what more do you need to know! We're all the family you need!"

"Shiro, you're like a brother to me... Pidge, your a sister and Allura you're probably my best friend with Hunk pulling a close second, and Coran you're like that annoying Uncle I never had, but always wanted and Lance... you know exactly what you are, so please you must all understand! Please you know I have to do this." Keith begged to them all just to watch each and every one of them turn their backs on him.

"No you don't, so just give them the knife." Shiro said with a bite Keith was not familiar with.

"I can't do that."

"Just give up the knife, Keith! You're only thinking of yourself as usual." And that hurt Keith, that hurt him a lot. Couldn't Shiro see, couldn't they all see how important this was to him?

He looked down to the side and took a deep breath. "I've made my choice."

"Then you've chosen to be alone."  

And Keith watched in despair as they all turned their backs towards him so they could all walk away from him. So they could all leave him.

Keith looked down at his knife and instantly decided nothing was worth losing Voltron, nothing was worth losing his family. 

"Wait... no. SHIRO!" Keith went to run after them all, but he then found himself back in his childhood home, the shack him and his father shared when he was still alive.

Then he heard it, the explosion from outside. He had to do something, he had to go out there.

"Keith." And Keith hadn't heard that voice in years. He hadn't heard that voice since the night before his father had died, when he was putting him to bed. Keith felt his whole world shift as he turned back around to see his father there, healthy and alive looking fondly at Keith.

"Dad?" Keith asked in disbelief, his voice horse from emotion. 

"You're home son."

And then the crash happened again and Keith was distracted once more by the collapsing world outside them. "What's that?" 

"DOn't worry about that, son." Keith's father said, and Keith was confused by that, because his father was never one to stand by when someone was in danger. He was just that kind of guy. "We'll be fine so long as we stay in here. Wouldn't you like to catch up?" His father asked Keith, a teasing tilt to his voice and Keith's heart broke.

"Of- of course I would, Dad. I miss you I have so much to tell you..."

"Son so many years have past, I have so much to tell you." But the explosions just kept coming, the earth shaking could not be forgotten.

"What is that?" Keith asked in annoyance as he finally turned to the windows to push back the curtains that where there to see it. The Galra. They were here, on Earth and they were destroying it, and everyone was out there fighting them, but they wouldn't hold on long. They were too strong! They were all going to die and Keith was just standing here.

"Everything's fine." Keith's father kept saying. 

But it wasn't fine. Keith looked out the window and saw the Red lion there, just waiting.

"Dad, I'm sorry, but I have to go there are people out there who need me." Keith said as he turned back to his Dad just to see him holding onto his knife. 

"Don't you want to know more about where you came from? This knife belonged to your mother." 

"Mom?" Keith asked, his father never really talked about his mother, all Keith knew was that she loved him, but she had to leave.

He always wanted to know more, and it was tempting, by God it was so, so tempting, but...

Keith looked out towards the battle field again just to watch as the Black lion was struck down and he felt that in his core. He felt the actual pain of it fall. This was bad. He had to go. The galra were coming and-

"She'll be here soon." 

Keith didn't believe it. Could it be that his mother was with them? One of them? No! He refused to believe this.

* * *

 

_Paladin, I cannot sit idle much longer._

_"You have to, for the sake of the alliance, for Keith and Shiro, you just said Keith needed to do this."_

_He needs to do this, but he does not need to die doing it._

"He's dying..?" Lance said out loud and that got everyone's attention.

"Lance, what do you mean he's-"

"We have to get them out of there now!" Lance shouted out turning towards Allura. "They're killing him!" 

"Lance you're talking complete nonsense, who's-"

"They're going to kill Keith! Red can't wait much longer, he's so stubborn, and so dense, God it's killing him!" Lance yelled out and everyone was confused by it.

"Lance what do you mean Red can't wait much longer... are you talking to her?" Allura asked, because she had never heard a paladin talking to more than one lion, hell she had never heard of paladins having actual word conversations.

_I cannot wait any more._

"NO!" Lance yelled out turning to the screen that was facing the base, everyone followed his gaze to see everything was perfectly norm-

"The Red Lion's attacking the base!" Coran yelled out in disbelief.

" _RED YOU IDIOT STOP!_ " Lance yelled out to nothing, and he felt Red push him away mentally and he stumbled. " _We all care about him too! Stop, you're going to hurt him!_ "

_No, I'm going to save him._

* * *

"What is that?" Kolivan asked as the base began to shake, they were under attack, but how? It was a base that was nearly impossible to take down.

"It's the Red Lion, she is very protective of Keith of course she would attack when she felt him in pain. He's probably calling out to her subconciously." Shiro supplied hurriedly. "We need to get him out of there."

"Knowledge or Death."

"Knowledge or everyone in this base dies, do you understand?!"

"Go, try and silence his lion."

"It won't work, only Keith can do that. Get. Him. Out."

* * *

 

"Please, Dad. I have to know before I go!" Keith pleaded looking between the knife and the approaching Galra.

"Your mother is almost here, she'll tell you everything." His Father supplied, voice monotone. 

But the world was ending.

"I can't wait around anymore, I have to go!" Keith said tuning away from his Father and going to the door. Going to Red.

"If you go out that door, you'll never find out who you are. You are not meant to go through that door." And it really hit Keith once more that this was all fake, a ploy, a mind game made by the Blade and he hated that they used his father to get to him. He hadn't cried since his Father's death all those years ago, but now? Now he was so close to it he could already feel his eyes watering up, and as he blinked away his Father's words he felt a tear slip down his cheek.

"I know exactly who I am. Goodbye Dad, I'll miss you."

"Keith-"

And then he opened the door.

* * *

"I am going to ask you some questions, I will know if you lie. I have reason to believe a spy has infiltrated Galra command."

"That is very alarming." Thace said, trying to keep his heart beat at a normal pace, trying to stop himself from showing any outward signs of panic. She would know if he lies.

"Indeed, are you aware of any spies within our ranks?" She asked.

"No." He lied through his teeth and then he watched as Haggar began to summon her black magic, he felt it's power against his face as she put more and more of her dark power into it.

"Thace, are you the spy amongst our ranks? Are you the one who destroyed our solar barrier during the battle allowing Voltron to escape." 

"No. I fight in the name of Galra." And at least half of that was true. After a moments hesitation, Haggar put her hand down, and got rid of her dark magic as she turned her back to him.

"You shall help me weed out this traitor. We will destroy him and all who threaten our reign." She said before removing herself from the interrogation room. Thace, only when he knew for sure that she was gone, let out an unsteady breath, not believing, but thanking his good fortune.

* * *

 

" _Red!_ "

"Lance!"

"  _RED!_ "

"Lance she can't hear you!" Hunk yelled as he tried to shake Lance out of his yelling, but it wasn't working. "Pidge what's our status!"

"The Red lion is still attacking the base, we can't get a message in and the path is still to small for the castle ship to fly through! We can't  _do_ anything!" She yelled in frustration as she kept trying to find ways to try to save Keith and Shiro. 

God the Red lion's going to destroy everything.

And then Shiro was running towards a semi-concious Keith.

"Keith are you okay?"

"Stop what you're doing, call off your beast!" Kolivan commanded to the barely functional Keith.

"What is he..?" And then the base shook once more. "Red?"

"We're leaving." Shiro said as he began to help Keith limp forwards towards the exit, towards the Red Lion.

"Not with the blade, he has not awoken it, it is not his." Kolivan said with relief. Maybe if he left now, the little Kit would never need to know, and he could be safe.

"Get out of our-"

"No!  _Stop."_ Keith said to all of them, and the base stopped it's attack. On unsteady feet, Keith pushed himself away from Shiro's support and held out his knife towards the Blade leader. "Just take the knife. It does not matter where it comes from, I know who I am, I know what I am." And as those damning words left those lips, Keith felt something click and his neck grew hot and the blade glowed brighter in his hand and where once a knife was a full fledged, perfectly balanced swords was.

"You've awoken the Blade." Kolivan's right hand said. "The only way this is possible, is if Galra blood runs through your veins."

* * *

_He knows paladin._

And despite everyone's cheers as they saw the Red Lion stop their attack Lance collapsed to the floor and sobbed. He felt it all through Red, and he had never felt such self-hatred in his whole life. Keith's finally found out, and based on how it felt through Red, he  _hated_ the way he found out. 

Lance couldn't stop his tears no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

 

"Princess! We're coming back, and we're bringing someone we think you should meet!" Shiro's voice connected with them over the calm, and Shiro could hear everyone's cheers of excitement before turned off the communications. Kolivan sat in the dock bay, so it was just Keith and Shiro in the cockpit, and of course, the oppressive silence.  

God, how does Shiro discuss this?

"It's okay, you know, for you to hate me now." Keith said, but Shiro knew that was a lie based on the absolute monotone of Keith's voice. Shiro was just pissed at himself for his stony silence, he was shocked to learn Keith was half-alien! That was the whole reason behind his silence, but how was Shiro supposed to explain that he didn't care that Keith was Galra, he was still Keith first and foremost.

"I can't believe your Dad was a furry." Shiro, what the actual fuck?

" _What?"_

"Wait! No-"

"Shiro I just learned I'm part Galra, part of the alien race that removed your arm and tortured you for a year, and all you have to discuss with me was the sexual preferences of my dead father, which is gross by the way. What pos-"

"Okay! That's not how I meant this to go!" Shiro said quickly trying to defend himself.

"How are you expecting this to go?" Keith asked in disbelief.

"I'm expecting it to go the same way everything went when you came out!" Shiro explained.

"Shiro when I came out to you, you turned to Adam and immediately said  _Thank God we didn't raise a straight_ how is this at all similar?" Keith yelled out.

"I'm just saying that you're you! I don't care where you're from you're still my hopelessly gay dramatic emo brother!" Shiro rushed out, when he was met with silence all he did was shrug.

"Shiro, they kidnapped and torture-"

"Yeah,  _they_ did that. Not you, never you- actually... You know what, I'm going to call your anime phase torture because you refused to run like a normal person for a month-"

"Shiro-"

"Keith, just because you share some ancestors with them doesn't mean I'm automatically going to hate you, and I think everyone will agree with me. You're a good guy, you're a paladin of Voltron, you're one of us and we all love you no matter what okay? So what if your father liked to have sex with furry women-"

"Shiro! Stop!"

"All I'm saying is, Lance likes the aliens out here, maybe growing a little fur will help you out in the-"

"Shiro I will fly this lion  _into a Black hole."_

* * *

They all went to greet Shiro, Keith, the Red Lion and the unknown guest in the hanger, each one of them was antsy to see Keith, especially after the whole Red Lion attacking the base debacle. 

_"How is he Red?"_

_Not good, give him strength, he will need your solidarity._

And then Red was lowering her mouth to allow the Paladins and Kolivan out of the Red Lion. 

Lance was happy to see Shiro standing strong next to Keith, but he was rather miffed to see that Keith was holding onto his arm in a way Lance knew meant he flew Red back here with one arm through the most dangerous route any of them have ever taken. The absolute balls on Keith was ridiculous. 

Lance ran right past their guest up to Keith and was quick to offer him another hand. Keith looked at him confused for a moment, but something on Lance's face must have convinced Keith that he could trust Lance.

"Come on samurai, let's get you to a healing pod." Lance said with an ease and fondness Keith was not used to, but one that made him feel l like coming home.

"Lance I don't need a-"

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh! You don't need a healing pod? Ridiculous, look at you, you probably flew back one handed! I don't want to hear it, come on let's leave the diplomacy to the Princess okay? You need medical help." Lance said as he began to escort Keith out of the Lion and down towards the healing pods, Shiro went to stop them, but Lance did something he had never done to Shiro before in his life (and his younger self would probably faint if he saw what Lance was doing right now). He glared at Shiro, and watched as he actually backed off, letting Lance take care of Keith.

"I'm taking him to the med-bay, don't try and stop me." Lance said to everyone else not really asking permission.

"Good, he needs all the rest he can get, after seeing what happened with Red, I'm sure our new  _allies_ must have put him through some terrible things." Allura hissed out annoyed and Lance could understand her annoyance, he was feeling it too. Allura's best friend was put through the ringer, of course she was annoyed.

"Princess, it is good to see you alive and in good health. It gives me great joy to see you surrounded by such strong paladins and such a willful kit." The man had said, and Lance took that as his cue to  _get Keith the QUIZNACK out of there._

* * *

 

"Lance they're discussing plans, they'll need me there, we got news about an opening for an invasion on our way back! You need to be there to hear the plans, I need to-"

"No you don't, we all know Allura's gonna want to talk all sort of jargon with the Blade guy, so of course that'll take a while. She needs some form of trust before she can set course to making plans, and who knows how long that'll take." Lance said. They walked in silence, slow and steady, towards the healing pod as Lance contemplated how to bring up that he  _knew_ what was going on. He needed to tell Keith he had another ally.

"So... what was going on-"

"Lance I'm part Galra."

"Yeah, I knew." 

"What?" Great Lance 10/10 would recommend saying that exact thing  _again._

"I... I kind of knew, for a while now. Do you remember when we had to close the ships bay gate all that time ago? It was like the first mission the two of us worked on together solo we did that whole sign language, let's form a plan thing together? Well, you used your hand to close the gate, when only galra tech or the Galra can control their stuff. Pidge had mentioned it before and-"

"So you knew." Keith said in disbelief. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Would you have believed me?" Lance fired back rather easily.

"It's just... you never even showed an inkling of disgust with me. I thought you would, I don't know use this information to kick me out of Voltron-"

"What?!" Now Lance was pissed. "Keith I don't always hate you, to use your own  _birth_ something you can not  _control_ and something you did not even  _know_ about  _against_ you is just wrong. When I finally show you how crazy good of a pilot I am, when the whole universe see's my excellence no one will even care about you and where you're from, all they'll care about is me, and if I'm single." Lance went on as they finally approached the med bay. When Keith laughed though at Lance's over dramatic exclamations, Lance felt himself lighten up at the sound of it. He did this for Keith, helped him at one of his lowest points, if not the lowest, who knows, Lance doesn't, but he gave Keith the chance to laugh, and that's all that matters.

"I don't always hate you either Lance." Keith said simply and that did something to Lance.

"Yeah, yeah, come on you furry freak, lets get you in a pod." And Keith groaned in disbelief.

"There it is again! That word!" Keith hissed out in annoyance as he got in the pod under Lance's rather pushy motions. 

"What? Freak? Has someone being unironically calling you a freak? I'l beat them up." Lance said, but Keith just brushed him off.

"Not freak. Furry!" And then Keith fell back into the pod, and fell asleep into a deep healing sleep. Lance would put him under for an hour, that would be enough to heal his shoulder, he hoped.

Now to defend Keith to the rest of the team. 

* * *

 

"He's Galra!" Lance seemed to walk in on the perfect time as Allura's yell of outrage was heard. "Where is he!" She hissed out.

"In the pod, where he can heal after his ordeal. Now let's talk strategy." Lance said as he walked further into the castle ship bridge where he noticed only Voltron members were seated. 

"Exactly! We need to devise a strategy on how to get rid of him" Allura said and Lance was absolutely floored and based on everyone else's exclamations they all thought it was an out of line statement as well.

"Allura, what do you mean get rid of him!" Pidge hissed out. "Keith is the Red Paladin, he is our friend and family-"

"The Galra are no friends of mine!" Allura yelled out and Lance noticed the tears falling down her face. "And you're either with me or with them if you chose to follow  _him."_

"Allura! Just a couple hours ago you were talking about how much you loved him, how important he was to you, and now you're just going to... abandon him?" Hunk said in disbelief.

"He abandoned us first. He lied to us. He's a treacherous filthy half-breed galra soldier, and he is not welcome on tmy ship." She said stomping her foot as tears slid down her face and everyone was furious and Allura knew she had taken a step to far when she saw Coran's look of disapproval. "I didn't... I-" 

"Get some rest, cool down and excuse yourself now before you say anything you will regret, or worse, before you say anything you will regret to Keith." Lance said.

"But Lance, surely you must-"

"Now, Princess, please." Lance said, so annoyed with her that for once he couldn't even look at her. He couldn't believe this. He only looked up to the other paladins when he heard the doors open and close behind Allura's quiet sobs. "I swear if any one of you says something bad about him I'm going to-"

"We're not Lance." Pidge cut in quickly. "We were defending him, if anything we were more worried about you." She said honestly.

"I've known my whole life what is was like for people to hate you based on where you come from. My skin tone isn't all to popular anywhere outside a very crowded populous area, and even then I wasn't guaranteed safety. Of course I would support him when the time came for everyone to find out." Lance said with ease.

"When he came out?"Pidge asked. "How long have you known?" She asked, and Lance could see it in her eyes that she's known for some time too.

"Since the Balmera, when we were alone together to close the bay door to stop the Galra from coming and going, he used his arm and it worked. Earlier that day, you told me only Galra-"

"Could interact with their technology." Pidge finished off for him with a nod and a smile. 

"How long have you known?" He asked.

"When he made that big deal about all matter being the same. Something had been off with him for a while and when he brought the Galra into it, it sort of clicked." Pidge said with a shrug.

"Anyone else?" Lance asked.

"Found out about it today." Hunk said easily, Shiro nodded along.

"Coran?"

"He's magic. When you were infiltrating the Galra base a while ago, when the Princess got caught, he let me look through his helmet so I can see the quintessence and forgot to turn the camera off when the fight was happening and I watched as his skin grew purple and as the druids magic flew through him. It's a very rare Galra trait, it'll be something to look forward to with the lions." Coran said, trying to lighten up the mood. 

"And you're okay with it?" Shiro asked. "The Galra hurt you like they hurt Allura." And Coran shook his head quickly.

"No, they didn't hurt me nearly as bad as they hurt Allura. I remember Altea as beautiful, she only remembers the war." He said pausing only for a moment to remember his home planet. He then cleared his throat and returned to the topic at hand. "As for Keith, well we're two two flogs in a golbendash.  We gotta stick together don't we Shiro?" Coran asked a smile on his face, sad but still there and Shiro was nodding along.

"Yeah, we do. So are we all in agreement? We all want to fight for Keith to stay no matter what the Princess says?" Shiro asked getting a round of nods from the group.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll try and bring the Princess around, I'm sure she'll be the most receptive to my presence at the moment." Coran said, excusing himself quickly before leaving the remaining paladins on the bridge.

"Alright, Hunk, Pidge you two go and begin dealing with Kolivan, I'm sure you have a lot of questions to ask him, so give him hell for Keith. Lance I want you to come with me to the med bay, I want to see what you've done for Keith, it might not be enough." Shiro said with a sigh and they were quick to follow Shiro's commands. 

It was an awfully quiet walk to the med bay, and after all that serious conversation, Lance wanted to talk about something that wasn't serious for the moment. 

"Hey Shiro, what does 'two flogs in a golbendash' mean?"

"It's kind of like two peas in a pod." Shiro explained and Lance nodded along.

"So then explain to me how you, Coran and Keith are all two peas in a pod?"

"Oh, it's because we're all gay."

 

"Oh that makes sen- quiznacking  _what?!"_


	20. The Belly of the Weblum

Keith knew it would be painful to witness Allura turn against him, he really did, but he didn't expect it to hurt nearly this much. He thought they'd formed such a strong friendship over this whole space adventure, his strongest friendship outside his friendship with Shiro. It was excellent while it lasted, but now she couldn't even stand to look at him. 

It helped though that Lance was constantly at his side, somehow supporting him over the "beautiful princess" that he was so in love with. It actually floored him a little bit, but he didn't really want to look a gifted horse in the face or whatever the catch phrase was. He was just glad that everyone else was with him, even if Lance and Shiro were the most vocal.

Which brought them to today, exactly three days later to the middle of a war meeting detailing how they could take down Zarkon. The same meeting Hunk managed to fall asleep during, which Keith couldn't really blame him for, Hunk hasn't been sleeping well since that first bad wormhole trip. 

"Really? I doze for ten minutes and you guys figure out how to defeat the forces of evil?" Hunk asked in disbelief.

"You've been asleep for three whole hours." Pidge said to Hunk's disbelief.

Hunk then looked around the bridge to see Shiro standing with the Blade of Marmora leaders Keith to his side. Allura and Coran were on the opposite side of the table as they looked at the giant holographic map of Zarkon's main ship and fleet. 

"I think we have something here." Shiro said, hope in his voice that eased Hunk in an unbelievable way. "It's dangerous and has a lot of moving parts, but if we can coordinate it all, then it could work. We could actually finish this."

"The savagery our nation as plagued the universe with can now be put to an end." Kolivan said tersely. "This will all be over very soon. It is thanks to you, Shiro." Kolivan said nodding to the Black Paladin. Shiro though just held his hand out to Kolivan.

"No, it's thanks to us." He said happily. After looking down at the hand, Kolivan took it to give a shake of peace and Allura's quick tone was the one that calls off the moment of peace between Voltron and Galra.

"As long as we  _all_ stick to the plan, this should work."  She said glaring openly at Kolivan, Shiro just sighed in disappointment at her open hostility.

"It will work." Was Kolivan's response, brushing off her cool attitude. He then looked from Allura to Keith then back to the Princess. "And maybe when this is all done, you will learn that not all Galra are bad, Princess." He said simply.

Allura jolted at that sentence and just turned slightly to look at Keith, who was not at all looking at her. That was fine, she didn't need to see him anyways. He was Galra, he was bad. She looked away from him and of course that was the moment Keith looked to her and saw her completely ignoring him once more.

"I hope not."

"Ulaz was right to trust you all." Kolivan's right hand said easily, looking towards the kit that stood by his side. 

"He sacrificed everything to bring us together." Shiro said simply. "We can repay him by taking down Zarkon." At the sound of Shiro finishing off his motivational speech the rest of the paladins joined the crew, Pidge saddled herself up next to Keith in between him and the rest of the Galra rather easily causing a much needed smile to appear on his face.

"So what's the plan?" Hunk asked and before Pidge could open up her mouth to give the proper response to Hunk's question Lance spoke.

"So here's the plan! It's amazing! First we infect Zarkon's base with a computer virus." Lance said smile on his face as he 'poked' the hologram smile wide on his face before moving away from the hologram towards the controls.

"Then we're going to put the out of commission base into a worm hole zapping it a million miles away." Lance said bouncing happily around the bridge. "And then when he pops out on the other side of the wormhole all 'What's going on with my base?!' Voltron's going to come in and-" Then Lance made a bunch of slashing and fighting sounds simulating a Voltron battle. "Shiro will be all 'I'll form the head!' and then we win! Oh yeah!!!" And then Lance started to dance around the bridge taking a moment to shake his butt in victory in front of Keith, forcing another smile and small laugh out of the usually stoic paladin.

"And then we've won for all time!" Lance cheered.

"Wow." Hunk said after a moment of shock. "So this is it, huh?" He asked accidentally stopping the joking mood. Everyone was in silent awe for a moment before Pidge spoke.

"So the question is, when do we strike?" She asked and the Coran was pulling up plans. 

"First we need to create a teledov that's big enough to support a worm hole large enough to transport Zarkon's whole ship." Coran said pulling up a hologram of the design. 

"The teledov again?" Hunk asked in disbelief.

"Does that mean we need to get more of that scultrite?" Hunk asked.

"Not just that, that's one of the many things we'll need." Allura said simply.

"So that means we need to go to the space mall again?" Hunk asked hopefully.

"Afraid not, we need much more than what we could find at the mall." Coran said simply. "For this plan to succeed we're gonna need to split up. We all have a task to do." 

* * *

 

Hunk ran into his lion's hanger laughing loudly as he taunted Pidge yelling out, "I get to have my life changing bonding moment with Keith!" Hunk teased as he hugged Pidge goodbye.

"Yeah yeah, just don't die you two before I can have my own bonding moment." She said, but of course that reinforced the reality of the situation into Hunk and then he was crying and holding Pidge tighter. "Okay, okay, you'll be fine Hunk." Pidge said through her own tears. 

"Now go say goodbye to Lance, I need to say my own goodbyes. Emotween 2k18 where are you?" Pidge asked through sniffles. 

"Over here Pidgey."  And then Pidge was launching herself at Keith for a long and thorough hug.

"Stay safe okay? I want you and Hunk coming back in one piece." She said rubbing her head further into the unforgiving armor. Keith just pat her head down and sighed, a small smile on his face.

"Of course, you too. I don't want to lose anymore of my family." And then they were pulling away so Keith could say his other goodbyes. 

Coran went up to him and gave him a good pat on the back before handing him a disk. "Watch this if you want to live my boy!" He said simply. Keith watched him walk away as he saw Lance and Hunk's emotional goodbye. Keith turned around to see Shiro waiting for him. Shiro pulled Keith into a hug, not saying much, but the message was there all the same.

Shiro then went to give Hunk his hug all the same to overhear Hunk teasing Lance rather easily. "You just had to shake your butt in front of his face to get a laugh didn't you?" Shiro saw Hunk smile knowingly.

Lance just scoffed in annoyance.

"So what if I did, he hasn't smiled in a while, he needs it. Smiling helps your skin you know and-" Then Shiro coughed stopping Lance quickly. 

"If you want to say your goodbyes, I would suggest going now." Shiro nodded towards Keith who was already walking into the yellow lion, and Lance was running off.

"Oh, um, see ya Hunk!" Then Lance was running off.

Shiro looked to Hunk who just shook his head in disbelief before allowing Shiro to pull him into a hug. "They're idiots." He said and Shiro just laughed.

"Yeah, they are, but they'll figure it out eventually." Shiro said with a smile, then there was a small cough and they stopped their own moment to turn and see Allura standing there arms out to hug Hunk.

"Stay safe Hunk." She said pulling him tighter to her before going to walk away.

"You're not going to say goodbye to Keith? Good luck? Nothing?" Hunk asked a little annoyed. 

"Well, he seems occupied." She said simply before turning her back.

"Then afterwards?" Hunk asked, but Allura just kept walking away from them and Hunk sighed in disbelief.

"I really don't know how long I can stand this, at least Lance is distracting Keith enough from overhearing this conversation." Hunk said shrugging before going to move to the Yellow lion. 

Of course during that whole interacting, this was going on.

"Wow! Samurai, no goodbye?" Lance yelled out as he finally made his way towards Keith. Keith stood taller than him already further up on the ramp than Lance.

"You're here to say goodbye? Of course you are." Keith said in disbelief.

"Yeah, goodbye and good luck right? I'm sure you won't need it, but still, stay safe and come back alive and all that jazz." Lance said with a shrug and Keith hit him with a soft smile Lance recognized from before when he had been cradled in his arms and Lance found himself smiling along just as soft.

"Why, are you worried about me?" Keith teased and Lance just shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not, but if you don't come back alive who do I have to make fun of? Compete with? Who do I have to-"

"Lance, thank you." And Lance stopped talking as he looked to Keith in shock. "For all of this, just thank you. I know what you're all doing and I know you're the mastermind behind it all. You haven't let my side since I found out, of course I'd notice." He said with a shrug and Lance let out a sad laugh.

"Of course I was there. You were going to be alienated for something you could help- pun not intended." Lance added quickly. 

"Of course Lance, pun not intended my ass." Keith teased easily and Lance was going to say something else, but Hunk spoke instead.

"Alright, come on we've got scultrite to collect!" Hunk said as he went to grab onto Keith to pull him into the Lion, and Keith gave Lance a soft smile before going to turn around and enter the ship.

"Wait!" Lance didn't know why he stopped Keith. Why he grabbed onto Keith's hand, why he made Keith turn around just so he could see him one last time. God Lance say something. "I just wanted to say... stay safe out there."

And Keith let out a small laugh and gave Lance a steady smile.

"You too, sharp shooter."

And then Keith followed Hunk into the Yellow Lion. When Lance saw the doors to the lion close, he was quick to get off the ramp leading up the the yellow lion, waving goodbye as they went off.

"So, 'just stay safe out there,' huh?" 

"Shiro, you may be stronger than me, but I'll still kick your ass."

* * *

 

"'You too, sharp shooter?"

"Hunk I will kill you."

"Who knew Galra Keith was so angry?"

"HUNK!"

* * *

 

"Lance we're taking the Blue, hurry up!" Pidge said quickly running up the Blue lion's ramp and Lance gave her a steady smile nodding for Shiro to follow her, and that he'd be there quickly.

"Princess." Lance called out and he saw the way how she was annoyed as she turned to face him and that hurt. Honestly, Lance knew he was a flirt, but she could have just asked him to stop at any point and he would. "Get over it." Lance said quickly and nearly winced at the bite to his tone.

"Lance."

"There's a high probability that something will go wrong, don't mess this up by not apologizing and putting your differences aside." He said simply.

"Differences? How dare you he is-"

"Your best friend." Lance hissed out. "We can all see it, so put your prejudice behind you and make peace with it, you'll hate yourself if you don't do it, so do it." He said simply before going to his lion to start his own mission.

* * *

 

When the castle was quiet, Allura took her spot at the helm and set a course for the Balmera to do her mission. 

She tried not to think about where her thoughts dwelled.

* * *

 

"Why does Allura get to take a pleasant trip to the Balmera and we have to go get scultrite out of the belly of a giant space worm." Hunk huffed out in annoyance. 

"You know why, Coran said that building a teledov was a big job and we all have to play our part and this one is ours." Keith quoted Coran in monotone and Hunk huffed out in annoyance.

"Yeah I know, but I always get the worst jobs." Hunk said. "Go to a galra occupied planet to get my lion, go to a Galra occupied balmera to get a crystal, go to the belly of an alien beast with the only Galra alien team member. At least your a good guy!" Hunk said nodding towards Keith, with a joking tone, but Keith clearly didn't notice it as he took offense to it.

"I'm not an alien!" He said annoyed and Hunk winced. "Sorry, I'm still-"

"Yeah, I get it." Hunk said simply. "But you do know you are an alien? At least way more alien than me! Like do you know how many people would be pleased with the proof of your birth on Earth? Giorgio A. Tsoukalos is quacking." Hunk said laughing, and it was enough to get Keith smiling, if just a little bit before he went back to being serious.

"Alright, but let's concentrate on the job." He said coming to stand next to Hunk. 

"Okay, but was your Mom alien? Grandpa? Like how alien are you?" Hunk asked not even bothering with the pretense of doing their job. He was curious and Lance usually stopped them all from asking these questions. He was all 'no questions til he's comfortable!' but like, Hunk was a curious boy.

"I don't know." Keith shrugged. "The knife was my moms, and that's the alien knife, so the alien is definitely from her side of the family, but it could have been her parents? I never got to ask my Dad about her before he died." And Hunk could have crashed the Yellow lion if it were not for the fact they were in open space.

"You're all alone?" He asked voice cracking. 

"It wasn't that bad. Shiro found me early on and with him came Adam and the Holts and now you guys, so it's okay." Keith shrugged.

"But still..." Hunk said in disbelief. "Did the Blade of Marmora at least teach you the secret hand shake or something?" He asked in disbelief.

"No, no one said anything."

"Wow, I knew the Blade of Marmora was secret, but not that secret, so they really haven't told you anything yet?" Hunk asked.

"It has only been three days." Keith tried to defend, but at Hunk's deadpan he continued. "I haven't been told anything."

And Hunk was going to say something else, when he saw Keith shut off, he knew he was about to snap and close himself off like he always did when something really, really bothered him.

"Look! Allura already hates me, so can you please just, lay off?" And if that didn't break Hunk's heart he didn't know what would.

"Allura doens't hate you. You're her best friend! A platonic soulmate if I do say so myself, like me and Lance so-"

"So why can't she stand to look at me, huh? Hunk I've ruined my entire friendship with her, I opened up so much to her because she's so much like me, she reminds me of Adam and I wanted to feel safe for once and-" Keith stopped himself from talking, he rubbed his thumb meticulously against his hand and Hunk knew that motion, his own sister suffered from anxiety, this was a coping mechanism, it was used to comfort yourself and Hunk nearly let go of the controllers to comfort him, but he couldn't not now. 

"You just need to give her some more time to accept you're Galra, trust me she'll come around, and if she doesn't well then screw the Princess, I'll be your best friend." Hunk said easily and Keith looked at him in disbelief before a small sad smile graced his face.

"I thought Lance was your best friend."

"I can have two!" Hunk defended. "My heart is big enough for two best friends!" 

"Sure Hunk, sure." He said and Hunk watched as his thumb stopped it's comforting motion and Hunk sighed in relief. "Come on though, we should watch the video Coran gave us and get back to task."

And then they played the most confusing video they ever played, because holy shit, Coran was jacked, and the video was messed up so all the information they needed was cut out as it corrupted where they needed to pay attention most.

Hunk was ready to slam his head into the Yellow Lion's controls. 

 But of course that was when the weblum appeared and it was Huge. Nothing could have prepared Keith for the size of it. Hunk wanted to abort, they haven't finished the video yet, they wouldn't know what to do, but Keith told him to push forward, they needed this scultrite, and he was willing to do almost anything to get it. So of course due to their recklessness, they put themselves in direct danger of being pulverized by the weblum. Great. Idiots.

Following the directions in Coran's video, they parked the Yellow Lion in the weblums blind spot, to the great terror of Hunk as he had just almost died, again. 

God Hunk has almost died too many times for his short life. When this was all over he needed a nap. 

"Good, we're going in." Keith said, following the simple, under explained directions of Coran's video, but Hunk didn't really put up much of a fight, he knew they needed this skultrite just as much as everyone else.

* * *

 

"Why are you tempering with evidence?" Thace asked, hoping the slight panic in his tone came out more annoyed than worried.

"I was ordered to assist you in the investigation, Commander." Haggar's second in command mage told Thace simply as he continued to tamper with the galra sentry Thace knew he destroyed.  

"By who?"

"Haggar. I've analyzed the sentry that was attacked right before the shields went down." He said.

"The one that was killed by Prorock, I've already examined it." Thace said trying not to think of the crush of metal against his blade.

"So you've found trace elements of Luxite on the wound." And Fuck, no one was supposed to notice that. "It's a very rare metal, if we find other's on the ship with that metal, we'll find out traitor." And Thace couldn't allow that, that would threaten the lives of too many Blade members, he had to end this now. 

"Then what are you waiting for, begin the search in the lower block." He said before going to leave, but the witch was still following him. "Is there anything else?"

"As chief investigator, your life could be in danger, I was assigned to guard you." He said and Thace couldn't have that, he needed to get his information to the Blade immediately and he couldn't do that with a baby sitter.

* * *

They entered the first stomach with unease, Hunk was particularly freaked out, he hated being in a stomach, Keith needed to snap him out of it.

"Look, Hunk, we're in a giant, disgusting stomach, there's no way to sugar coat it, but we'll need that big brain of yours to get out of here, so I'll need you to focus, okay?" Keith asked trying to calm down Hunk's panicking mind and heart. "Will you be alright?" But Hunk wasn't listening to Keith grabbed onto him, and gave him a quick shake to make sure they held eye contact before speaking again. "Will you be alright?"

"Ok, ok..." Hunk took a deep breath before exhaling. "I'll be okay." He said before giving himself a steadying nod. When Keith felt he was okay, he stepped away from Hunk to give him the space he needed.

"Good, I'm going to count on you." Keith said placing a hand on Hunk's shoulder before turning away from him, a smug, happy look on his face. "Besides," He teased. "No one knows an explosive digestive track like you." 

And Hunk was in disbelief. 

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you just make a joke!" Hunk said in happy disbelief. He let out a small laugh before noticing Keith not even acknowledging him. That was a sign that he was embarrassed. "Seriously that was a joke wasn't it, I get it. It was funny!" Come on Hunk, make him laugh, what would Lance say.

"Wow Galra Keith's funny." Hunk teased causing Keith to snort in disbelief.

"Alright, alright, I know it wasn't that funny." Keith said shaking his head. "Now we need to find a way to get out of this stomach acid and fast." He said changing the subject. 

And that's when things went to shit as the bacteria in the Weblum's stomach tried to dissolve them in the weblums stomach. They were trying to break down the weblums food, and They were the food! 

Keith went to slash at the bacteria as Hunk began to fire at them, but it was no use. There were too many, and then Hunk was falling through the circulatory system leaving Keith all alone in the stomach acid.

"Hunk, I'm outnumbered here! Meet me in the third stomach." And like the idiot he is, he jumped into the acid, but it lead him here.

* * *

 

Acxa could not remember how long she had been trapped in the weblum, the pod of her ship was designed to keep her alive for a year, and she had already been there for a month.  

She was truly starting to go mad until her savior literally fell from the stomach onto her ship, and she was shocked. 

"Stay there, I'm going to help you. Don't move I'm going to cut you out!" He said to her before he slashed into the cockpit of her ship. 

So now she was free, how would she escape? She still needed to complete the mission for-

And her savior disarmed her, quickly, she was rather impressed at how fast her could steal her own weapon and oh wow. 

That was a face she hasn't seen in years.

"You're galra." He said and Axca took a moment to look into the face so similar to hers.

But she couldn't think on it long, they were being attacked by the weblum again and she didn't waste any time in turning her ship into a bomb, it would stop the attack, little did she know that he would protect her. He pulled up a shield and used it to stop the exploding ship and bacteria from harming them, and she was rather touched by his need to protect his enemy. 

Did he even know who she was?

He had saved her life, and now she must save his.

Keith lowered his shield, looking to where the Galra troop had just fired their gun, three bacteria were dead now. He was shocked. 

"I guess you can keep your weapon." He said rather uneasily, but he knew if they were to get out of here alive they needed to work together.

And together they made it to the third stomach the same time Hunk did. Keith wasn't expecting the warm welcome though.

"Keith you made it! Oh everyone would so kill me if you died here!" Hunk said before wrapping Keith in a hug and spinning him around, that's when he noticed the extra person. "Uh, Keith, who's that?"

"Someone I found, they don't talk much, also they're... Galra." Keith added on rather unsure of how Hunk would respond.

"What do you all know each other?" Hunk teased and Keith felt only marginally better.

"Hunk, we're really not that secret of a society." And Axca turned her head away from the conversation. So he did know, but how much. She knew the Blade wasn't good on knowledge, she knew from first hand experience.

"Are you sure we should be rescuing a Galra soldier right now?" Hunk asked.

"We're paladins of Voltron Hunk, we can't just leave people to die, even if they're Galra. I know we can't save every life, but I'd at least like to try." Keith said turning to Hunk, and without even knowing it, he had that soft Keith Look and Hunk found himself agreeing against his better judgment.

"Stupid space kitty eyes."

"What?"

"Nothing, just... I'll trust you with this." Hunk said, but now they need to figure out a way to make the scultrite crystalized, and just as they were discussing how to do it, of course the bacteria found them again. 

And it was far worse than ever before, there was no defending it, they're only hope was to activate the weblum and that left Hunk and his brilliant mind to work. He needed to get out of the weblum so it could fire it's canon which would crystalize the scultrite, it would be dangerous, but they had to do it. 

All Axca could think about was how recklessly stupid these two people were.

For the sake of the Universe Hunk was about to be farted out a giant alien just to provoke it, he would be lying if he said he wasn't psyched.

"Good luck out there, we'll handle the collection of the scultrite down here." Keith said giving Hunk a steadying nod. Now they just needed to find a place to hide so they wouldn't get burnt to a crisp by the weblum's acid. 

Plus, of course, they needed to hold back the bacteria. 

If Axca ever got out of here alive, she... well she had no idea what she'd do, this was insane.

* * *

 

Thace had seconds before his baby sitter would catch up with him when he needed minutes to upload this information. He was screwed if everything did not go exactly as planned. 

And he had just barely made it.

"Sir, I must remain by your side, Haggar's orders." And this was really getting on his nerves, he didn't even get to send the information to the Blade, he had it, but he couldn't get it to them. he was going to fa-

No, he cannot think that.

The universe depends on him.

* * *

 

"Hunk whatever you're going to do, do it now!" Keith yelled out and that's when he felt the shift in the stomach.

"Yes! It's gonna do it! Oh no, it's gonna do it! Keith run!" And then Hunk was flying away and Keith was finding a hideaway and using his shield to save himself and the mystery Galra soldier.

"Tell me you got the scultrite?" Hunk asked.

"I'm grabbing it now." And Keith let his guard down to collect it and was disappointed, and not truly surprised when he heard the fire up of a weapon to his back. "So you're just like the rest of them?" He asked disappointed before turning to face the soldier he had just saved.  

They just took a bag of scultrite, and went away, Keith watching them the whole time. He sighed once more before turning his mic on to contact Hunk. "I'm coming out." 

* * *

 

And they were flying away from the weblum, Keith walked through the Yellow lion to the cockpit to be near Hunk.

"Where's your buddy?"

"Long gone by now. "Keith said tiredly, "He took a bag of scultrite with him too." And Hunk knew Keith was disappointed, Keith just found out a majority of his alien race was bad, of course he would look far and wide for good influences. 

"What, should we go after them?" He asked.

"No, by the time we're done here, it won't matter what the Galra are planning, we'll have succeeded." He said.

"Alright, whatever you say." Hunk said with a shrug. And God it took everything in him not to laugh immediately at the next sentence. 

"By the way Hunk, you really came through in the clutch back there. Without you the mission would have been a failure." And truly there wasn't anything all too funny about the sentence, but the body language, the slight lowering of his voice, Hunk was positive Keith didn't even know he was doing it and then he let out a snort of disbelief, which lead to a full bellied laughter.

"What?"

"Do you have any idea what you're doing? Like I'm honored Keith really, but I'm gonna marry Shay and I'm pretty sure Lance wouldn't like you flirting with me."

"I wasn't flirting!" 

"Oh sure, Mr. Lean in, lower voice, soft look. I know your games you filthy temptress!" Hunk teased seeing Keith blush in embarrassment. 

"It's not flirting, I'm just.... trying to start conversation." 

" _When my head hit's the pillow, I'm lights out."_ Hunk said, lowering his voice to imitate Keith's causing him to flush a deeper red than he already was. 

"Hunk!"

" _Lance, I got your lion back!"_

"Hunk please I swear to God-"

" _We had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms!"_

"So what if I'm flirting!" Keith huffed out turning away from Hunk in embarrassment. "It's not like you're ugly."

"Aw, thank you Keith, if I was interested in guys I would be all over you too." And Hunk knew Keith was bright red. "I just wasn't expecting you to flirt with anyone besides Lance."

"I flirt with people who aren't Lance." Keith tried to defend himself. 

"Like who?" And Keith paused and really had to think. 

"Um... Rolo?" And Hunk rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Lance is better and way closer to your league." Hunk dismissed. "Of course I'm way out of both of your leagues so." And now Keith was laughing again easily. 

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well, Lance doesn't seem to know. He thought you and Allura were dating up until like a week ago." And Keith made a jokingly disgusted face until he remembered his current situation with Allura and Hunk wanted to bash his head in. Idiot. 

Quick change the subject.

"Well, all the same, thank you Galra Keith, you're alright, too. You know I think turning you Galra has made you a better human too!" Hunk teased with a wink and Keith got adorably frustrated.

"I didn't just turn Galra!"

"Whatever you say, samurai."

"Don't call me that." 

"What, is only Lance allowed to call you that?" Hunk teased and when he got no response, well he was laughing the rest of the way home. 


	21. Escape from Beta Traz

"Alright guys we're ready to fire." Lance said easily.

"Alright Lance, just don't miss." Pidge said in warning. "Remember you only got one shot!" 

"Pidge I don't miss! Shooting's my thing!" Lance explained easily. 

"Since when!?" Pidge asked annoyed and paniced.

"Since Keith notice." Shiro teased and over their laughter Lance sighed in annoyance. 

"Hello? Are you ready to be launched or what?" He asked and when he got the confirmation, he counted them down before firing them out of his lion. 

Pidge didn't want to say this, but she knew that Lance wouldn't miss, she trusted him with her life and she knew Shiro did as well. 

So it was really no surprise when Lance's aim was true.

* * *

"This seems like an awfully large place to only hold one prisoner." Pidge said as she hacked into the security system using her tech and Shiro's arm. 

"Yeah, let's hope he's as good as the Blade says he is." Shiro said simply.

"Arlight, onto phase 2. Lance you have four dobashes to scan the base and land your lion before the system restarts. Ready? Go." Pidge said taking down the sensors. 

When Lance saw the movement on the base stop, he began to initialize the lions sonic scan, he made quick work of the base before high tailing it to land his lion in time. 

They couldn't have timed it any better if they tried.

"Alright, phase two complete."

* * *

"My lord, Haggar told us not to-" But the Druid could not finish his sentence, for he was dead by his hand. 

"Remember who your true master is. Now give me more." 

* * *

"Using the data collected from the Blue lion scan, I've created this map, the prison looks like it has three different levels of security, but that's odd." Pidge said directing their attention to one point of the map. "There appears to be two prison cells? Who else could be here?"

"Probably a space ninja, or like a magical alien! I don't know I'm just spitballing here." Lance said easily. But of course they wouldn't humor him.

Now they'd have to check both cells. 

"I'm going to access the security system to give you guys over head coverage, keep in touch okay and tell me when you've found slav." She said simply and then they were off.

"I'm in." Pidge told them a minute later once she entered the prisons security system.

"What's going on?"

"Looks like the first level is patrolled by sentries, the second level by floating drones and oh! That's interesting the second level also has immobilizing foam."

"Great Pidge, that sounds excellent." Lance sighed in defeat.

"And the third?"

"Closed I can't get in there from here, no single spot here can give you full access to the prison." Pidge informed the two of them and Shiro sighed in annoyance, couldn't one mission be easy? Just one? "When you reach that level, link me in."

"Roger."

And when they did that, Pidge would spend the next couple of minutes using their data base to search for Matt.

The first floor was a breeze, the second floor, they thought they were spotted just for Pidge to tell them that it was her. Now through them, Pidge had access to everywhere she needed.

"Pidge you have any idea how I'm going to get through these doors!" 

"Pidge move someone's coming!" And then a menacing man was approaching the doorway and Lance watched as he scanned his face before stepping in.

"Shiro I can't access the door through here." She said.

"It's facial recognition." Lance supplied easily, hearing Pidge groan in annoyance. 

"Of course it is. Lance i'm going to need to to get a picture of his face so I can make a 3D scan for the two of you to use, got it?" She asked.

"Roger that, Pidge."

And that was the most stressful photo Lance had ever taken, and then they had access.

"Are you Slav?" Shiro asked.

"Are you hear to torture me?" Slav asked, at least Shiro knew it was Slav.

"No, I'm a paladin of Voltron, I'm here to rescue you." 

"Oh no, that's even worse! In 53 and 3 hundredths percent of realities involving a prison break I die! And your chances are even worse!" Slav yelled out in despair and Shiro knew he was in for a long day.

Lance on the other hand was having an easier time getting Slav. 

"Slav, I'm here to rescue you, that is are you Slav?" 

"Yup." 

"Pidge I got Slav." Both Shiro and Lance said at the same time, and god this couldn't get any worse, she was trapped in the command center and they'd already accessed Slav's intelligent brain. Great, another thing for Pidge to deal with. 

"Nope!" The real Slav said when Shiro told him it was time to go.

"Why not! We have the Blade of Marmora, the Olkari and Voltron all fighting against him, why won't you come with us and help us?" Shiro asked annoyed.

"First, you're in the Black Lion, that already suggest a 50% chance of total success instead of a 70% chance with the proper paladin and the Blue paladin is also wrong which lowers our chances down to 40% And with the Red Lion wrong as well it's a mess!" Slav went to say more, but Shiro was annoyed.

"Slav, we're getting out of here. Now. We need you to finally defeat him, well win if we do this, now come with me."

 And he had the nerve to shrug his shoulders and hum in disagreement.

"I can have you on the Blue lion and gone in no time, all you have to do is leave." Shiro said simply and Slav seemed to perk at that.

"The Blue Lion? You should have mentioned that earlier! We have the best chance of survival here with her at the helm!" He said and Shiro thought he had won. "But first!" Then Slav had the nerve to tern around and started fidgeting with his prison blanket. 

Shiro was done.

"Oh come on!"

"Oh now I have to start over!" 

* * *

 

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Lance asked and that's when he noticed that they were spotted by a drone. He went to shoot at it, but Slav got to it first and savagely ripped at it with it's teeth, maybe that why the Blade liked him so much, he was vicious and Lance knew all about that. He thought bitterly as he remembered Keith clutching at his shoulder after returning from the base.

* * *

 

"Great! Let's go!" And Shiro wanted to cry in disbelief. This was excellent. This was great. Superb. "Nope! No! Nevermind!" And Shiro could feel the rest of his hair getting grey.

"What's wrong now!"  

"It's that!" 

"That's just a tiny puddle, you'll be fine." Shiro said going to move, but Slav stopped him again.

"No! In 12% of realities I slip and hurt myself and in another 2% I even drown!" He said with a gravity that didn't even make sense in this situation.

"You'll be fine! It's a tiny PUDDLE!" And then Shiro was carrying him all the way past the puddle and through the corridors perfectly fine.

* * *

 

"So Pidge's the hacker of our group and Shiro's our awesome Leader. Hunk's our mechanic, he's also our chef, and just overall a pretty cool dude to hang out with. And you know, Keith is always doing these cool things like flying into asteroid fields and black holes and cool junk like that and I thought that I was the team sharp shooter, but maybe I'm not. Maybe I don't have a thi-"

_You too, Sharp Shooter._

"No, I'm definitely the team sharp shooter. They have me here because I'm more than a place holder for the Blue paladin, right?"

"Yup."

"And they would tell me if I wasn't important right? Or, no they'd probably lie as to not hurt my feelings right?"

"Yup."

"You don't have to agree with me so quickly, you know that right! Coran loves me, and so does Hunk and I at least think everyone else tolerates me." 

"Yup."

God Lance was annoyed by this thing, and he was really starting to figure out that this probably wasn't Slav, but he was in too deep at this point and felt bad for abandoning him. 

Well maybe it could be Slav, just maybe Slav post like a couple months of straight torture.

"Yup."

Yeah that wasn't Slav.

* * *

"You're so strong, it must be the robot arm, but doesn't that bother you that you only have one- ah!" 

"Now what!" Shiro would have killed this man if not for the laws of this Earth. 

"There are cracks! I can't step on any of them, I'd break my mother's back!"

"That's real?"  WAIT! Shiro no, think about this, the mission, you don't want him going off on another unnecessary tangent, again!  
  


"You're not even the one stepping on the cracks I am!"

"It's the principle of it all!"

* * *

 

"Pidge are you there, we need an alternate route." 

"Yeah I've got the both of you, I was indisposed for a moment, and now I'm back." Pidge said easily locating Shiro and Lance on her monitor.

And really Shiro was pissed about everything, good thing Pidge found a way to turn off the gravity, thank god, now Shiro could fly them out and Lance knew for sure that this was not in fact Slav.

But at least he was a good distraction on the way out.

And this mission wasn't useless for Pidge either, for she found Matt. She took the Slav's tortured data and ran.

* * *

 

"Oh wow you have leika!"

"What's a leika?" 

"The Wardon's pet animal. She's a yupper." Slav said simply.

"God that makes so much sense." 

"Yup."

And then Pidge voice was heard through their earpieces. "Guys, gravity is turning on in three, two, one! I'll meet you by the lion."

And yet again because no mission is easy, there were sentries guarding Blue and blocking their escape.  

"Get to the lion!" Shiro yelled out, abandoning his post next to Slav, to take down the sentries. Of course the Wardon had to show up and use a super powered serum to make himself HUGE. He was simply too powerful for three humans, too strong.

And how he had Lance an d PIdge, easily throwing the two of them. How were they going to get out of there?

Then Slav opened up the bay doors and everyone was flying out. They were all free, but Slav was caught in the Wardon's grasp.

"No!" Shiro cried out.

"Wait! I got this!" Lance yelled out and readied his gun, he took a deep breath aim and

_You too, sharp shooter._

Fired. 

And of course Lance landed the target, he was the best shot in the whole galaxy. 

Then Slav was being launched into space and slammed into Pidge, Shiro had a goofy, happy smile on his face as he turned to Lance and cheered, "Nice shot! That's why we bring our sharp shooter."

"Yup." Lance replied in a poor imitation of the yipper. But then Shiro's words really struck him. "Actually don't call me that-"

"Why only Keith gets to call you sharp shooter?" Shiro teased.

"No, it's just weird for other people to refer to me like that!" Lance defended and he could have sworn he heard a 'sure, Lance' but brushed it off so he could tell the Blue Lion to wake up and let them in.

_You would bring the Bla-Red Paladin great honor._

_"Blue the what now?"_

_"I spoke too soon."_

_"Blue!"_

_Good job sharp shooter, the Red one eagerly awaits your return!_

_"I can and will dump you on the side of the space road."_

_And I will follow._

_"Good thing you're so darn cute."_

_Right back at you._

And with the end of that conversation Lance walked himself into the cockpit from hell as it seems Shiro and Slav really, truly hate each other. 

* * *

 

"The information I found on my brother says he was taken by a group of rebels..." Pidge was saying and Lance really wanted to pay attention, but he's been flying Blue a grand total of ten seconds when Slav began to examine everything about the Blue lion and it was putting his main girl in distress. 

"Matt's a lot like you, he's a survivor, we'll find him." 

And then, of course, Slav had to stick his head in Shiro and Pidge's moment of realization that her brother was alive.

Lance really contemplates if their victory is worth keeping this weird ass chicken centipede safe. 

* * *

 

"Sire, I believe there is a traitor amongst our mist-"

"And I do not care, I need the Black Lion."

"You need to watch your back for those who plan to over throw everything we've worked for!"

"Everything, _we've_ worked for?" He asked dangerously.

"I'm sorry, sire, I misspoke. But all the same, your Empire is being infiltrated and all you wish to focus on is the Black lion."  

"The Black lion holds the key to my success."

"No sire, I-"

"If you wish to live you will not finish that sentence." Zarkon said, finally turning to face Haggar. "I have amused your requests too long, all you have brought me was failures. We are done humoring your childish wants. Now give me more power." And he saw the way Haggar physically bit her tongue.

"Yes, sire."


	22. Stayin' Alive

Without her paladins, the castle was truly very quiet and very lonely, but with these Earth road trip games and her mice, she made up for it rather quickly. 

It was then that she received a call from Coran who was stationed with the Olkari who were helping them build their much needed teledov. "How are you, Princess? Everything going well?"

"Yes, the journey is long, but everything so far is fine. I just hope I'll be able to find a crystal large enough to help us. How are you?"

"We're good every thing's going according to plan. Have you heard from the other paladins?" He asked her.

"I've had contact with Lance, Shiro and Pidge a little bit ago, they've been able to rescue Slav." She said cheerily. 

"That's good news. But what about Hunk and K-Keith." Coran said, stuttering over Keith's name at Allura's look.

"I haven't heard from Hunk yet." She said simply. 

"You're going to have to forgive-"

"Coran I have to go now."

"Wait! Wait Princess, you should know that the teledov should be ready soon, before you hang up on me." Coran said rather annoyed that Allura would be so much of a child as to forget her mission in a fit of anger. 

And then Coran remembered that really the paladins and the Princess were children. 

"That's good." She replied mindlessly.

"Princess, are you okay? You don't seem too good." Coran asked after a moments pause.

"Yes, I was just thinking of my Father. We're really going to do this Coran, put an end to what they started using my Father's greatest invention." She said.

"Yes Princess, we are. He would be proud of you." Coran said as he began to try and comfort Allura, and his speech rang true as he watched her jaw set and the good old Allura come to the forefront. 

"Thank you Coran." She said simply.

"Good luck on the Balmera Princess."

* * *

"The Balmera welcomes you back with open arms Princess Allura." The Grandmother, and leader pf the planet said.

"Hello Princess, it is great to see you, did your friend the Paladin Hunk accompany you?" She asked quickly, looking over Allura's shoulders as if to look for him.

Allura gave her a small chuckle before shaking her head in the negative. "I'm sorry he could not accompany me here, he has his own mission to attend, but he asked me to give you his hello and well wishes." Allura said removing a piece of paper from her person to hand to Shay. She could not understand a single thing on it, but based on Shay's delighted face, she must have known what it meant.

"I am actually here on my own mission to help defeat Zarkon." And at that the whole Balmera burst into questioning murmers. 

"We will help you any way we can." The Elder spoke with ease. 

"If the Balmera can bare it, I need a crystal." Allura said simply, already knowing this was no simple task.

"A battleship crystal?" Shay asked in confirmation.

"No, bigger." And Allura watched as Shay's grandmother staggered back in disbelief. 

"I know what you are looking for, but it may be too much Princess." She said.

"Show me."

And so they went, deep into the darkest parts of the cave in search of the giant crystal that would be used to power the teledov. And from the moment she saw it, Allura was in awe.

It was huge.

God it would kill her to get that thing out, but she needed to do it. 

She put her hands to the crystal, and gave it her energy as she watched the crystal slowly push itself from the Balmera's surface, out from the ground and above to her ship. It was burning her insides to do it, but it was working. Then she was loading the new gigantic crystal onto her castle ship.

She was saying her goodbyes when it all went to shit. 

Removing the crystal from the center of the Balmera let a crack emerge in the ice that held the Galran robot imprisoned. 

He was breaking free, and the people were running away. Havoc was everywhere.

She needed her paladins. Now.

"Take cover in the balmera, I'll hold it off with the castles defenses!" Allura yelled out as she was now forced to face this beast on her own when even Voltron had issues fighting it.

And now since the Balmera crystal was infused with the beast, he was using the rocks that had imprisoned him as shields. How could he come out stronger after such a terrible ordeal?

And he was destroying the particle barrier. 

She needed to lure it away from the Balmera, and hopefully closer to Voltron. 

* * *

"Are you really trying to see if my skin is purple?" 

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course not! Why would I- yes I was." 

"Keith, Hunk, are you there!" And Hunk gave Keith a look that showed him just how pleased he was to see Allura acknowledging Keith. He let Keith answer this one.

"Keith and Hunk here, what's wrong Princess?" 

"You must return to the castle as quickly as you can. I need you." She said anger in her voice, or was that dread, god they just didn't know." 

Keith went to go and tell her the affirmative, but she had already hung up on them. 

"Hunk-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll pick up the pace so we can get to your non-girlfriend girl friend." He said with a sigh as he began to push the Yellow Lion faster.

* * *

"You didn't say we'd be traveling by teledov!"

"What's the problem!? We're traveling by teledov! So just count your hair follicles, or fluff a pillow or whatever you need to do to make sure we survive the wormhole trip in this reality!" And wow, Lance just watched as Shiro straight snapped. 

"I was just going to point out that teledov travel is one of the safest forms of intergalactic travel." Slav said rather un-easily has he noticed Shiro's body was still held stiff in rage.

"Paladins, are you there!?"

"Princess, what's happening?" Lance asked.

"The monster that attacked us on the Balmera has returned and is currently fighting me. I need you to return immediately to help me fight it, I don't know how much longer I can hold it off with just the castle!" She yelled out.

"Ready when you are Allura. " Lance said and after a nod from Hunk, Allura opened a wormhole allowing the Yellow and Blue lions to transport back to her.

And now they were trouble shooting ideas on how to get rid of it, but none of their ideas would work without Voltron.

And now they were dodging the monster's lasers, the monster's much more powerful lasers.

"You want me to hold this monster off on my own!"  Hunk yelled out in disbelief as he watched the Blue Lion high-tail it towards the castle ship.

"You have Keith!" Pidge pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's in here with me! I'll have no lion support, no offense Keith."

"None take- DODGE!" And they were back in the fray of avoiding things that would most certainly kill them.

* * *

Thace went to retrieve the device he stored in the room, it was all too easy, he should have realized it was a trap. 

Now he's blown everything.

* * *

"Those crystals are blocking all our attacks and now the castle is doomed unless we distract that beast!" 

And Hunk launched himself at it throwing it out of orbit for a split second, and now it was chasing them. 

"Good it's attacking us and not the castle."

"How is that good!?"

And of course Keith was the kind of person to back-lion drive.

"I've got it, go get your lion, samurai!" Lance send the message to the Yellow and Keith looked out the window to see Lance defending their tail. 

"Oh thank God Lance! You have great timing." Hunk said happily as he flew his lion away and back towards the castle. 

But of course they were hit on the way in. 

"No!" Lance yelled out in agony.

"Hunk do something!"

"I can't move!" Was all Lance could hear as the two of them began to plunge towards the Balmera's surface in a lion that would not work. God Lance killed them because he couldn't distract the beast long enough.

He saw as Shiro and Pidge dived after them in an attempt to save them, and Lance immediately went back to trying to distract the beast so they could save Hunk and Keith in peace.

Shiro saved them.

Of course he did.

And then Pidge joined LAnce's fight.

"I'm getting real sick of that crystal Pidge, we've got to take it out." And that was truly easier said than done.

"Shiro! It's attacking the castle!"

"I've got it!" 

"Then who's got me!" Hunk yelled out in disbelief.

"I do." And then Hunk turned to his side to watch Keith adjust his helmet and sprint out the lion's cockpit.

 That absolute idiot was going to attempt to fly to the castle in the middle of a battle a good couple of miles away with no protection? The thought was giving Hunk a panic attack.

"No you don't-"

"Yes I do, I have to help protect you guys! I'll be fine!"

"Keith!" And Hunk could hear the click of Keith turning his com off, "Can you believe this girl?" Hunk yelled out in disbelief as he looked towards his 'dead' lion.

Keith though was just getting out of the Yellow Lion.

_"Red!"_

_What? No Hello my most beloved Lion?_

_"I don't really have time, we've gotta help save our family."_

_That much trouble then, my paladin?_

_"I'm flying through the middle of a battle field in space after almost dying to come to you."_

_You almost fucking what?_

_"Red!"_

_I'm coming, hold on._

And then Red was flying out of the carrier to Keith to help him protect his family.

* * *

Slav whistled in disbelief.

"What?"

"There are so few realities where paladins can do this with their Lion's i'm just glad to see I'm in one of them! That Red one must be a strong paladin." 

"Yeah," Allura said looking fearfully into the battle field. "They all are."

* * *

Good thing Hunk was back in business near seconds before he would be pulverized by the crystal monster, what was he going to-

"I told you I'd have your back. Sorry I'm late guys." Keith said as he attacked the robeast freeing Hunk in the process.

"Great that you're here Keith, now let's form Voltron and-"

"I don't think that monster's going to allow us the time to form Voltron." Keith quickly argued.

"Keith's right." Shiro added. 

"So what do we do?" Lance asked in annoyance. 

And in al their failed planning's Pidge had an idea. Of course she did the little genius. "Guys try and get me an open shot at it's chest!" She yelled over the coms. 

"Roger that!" And then the lions got to work allowing Pidge the shot she needed to get her plant beam on the crystal. It would give them enough time to form Voltron. 

And then they were forming the massive sword and connected it to the crystal in the beasts center finally destroying it for good. 

"Great work paladins, now get back to the castle so we can get back to Olkarion!" Allura cheered.

* * *

Lance was already waiting for the Yellow Lion to touch down in the hanger and he was quick to pull Hunk in for a much needed hug as he spewed off as many apologies in as many different languages as possible.

"It's okay, I'm alive aren't I?"

"But it's the principle of the thing!" Lance disagreed and Hunk simply shrugged.

"Dude, it wasn't your fault. Sometimes we win, and sometimes we lose and sure I got hit and my lion stopped working for a minute and I might have began to spiral down to our gravitational doom, but that's just a life in Voltron. We risk our lives every day." Hunk said easily.

"But I just- Keith!" And then Lance was running to Keith quickly, then he uneasily approached him as he looked him over for any injuries. "Keith, I'm so sorry-"

"Why?"

"What?" And Lance saw that Keith was genuinely confused.

"Why are you sorry?"

"He feels responsible the robeast got us in Yellow!" Hunk supplied. 

"It wasn't his fault, we nearly die every day why should he apologize for this o-" And as Keith was finishing 'one' Lance went in for the kill and hugged him as tightly as possible. 

"Please just accept my apology and the fact that I don't want you dead." He said next to Keith's ear, and Keith just sighed in disbelief before patting Lance's head in a comforting motion and giving him a hug in return. 

"Fine, I accept your unnecessary apology, if you want to make it up to me, teach me how to shoot a laser gun accurately." Keith said as Lance pulled away from the hug.

"You've spent this whole time not knowing how to fire a laser gun?"

"Yup."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? What did you think would happen living out here in space not knowing how to fire a laser gun?"

"I faked it-"

"So it's already happened!"Lance yelled in disbelief and Keith was just shaking his head a small smile on his face as if to brush off Lance's fear.

"It's fine, you'll teach me and I won't need to fake it anymore. Now let's go to the Bridge to see how we can help the Princess take down Zarkon.

"Now there's a much needed apology."

"Lance!"

* * *

When the five paladins made their way up together to the bridge, Keith was the one that spoke first to the Princess.

"Princess, any word from Coran?" He asked and then stiffened when she openly ignored him and his question. He went to take a step back and leave, but Pidge was right there at his side, quickly holding onto his arm so he couldn't leave, Shiro was on the other also looking determined to keep Keith front and center, and Keith looked beyond Shiro to see even Lance annoyed with Allura's antics.

"Yes." She tensly after a moments silence, not even turning to face Keith.

"So we're ready to check with Coran about the teledov?" Lance asked trying to keep the conversation moving forward.

"Yes, of course we can Lance!" Allura said cheerfully turning to give him her undivided attention with a huge smile, and of course Lance wanted her undivided attention, she was a gorgeous Alien, but not like this.

Never like this.

"The teledov is nearly complete and should be done by the time we get there!" Then Allura turned her bright, smiling face towards Hunk. "And it's all thanks to you, Hunk. So truly, thank you for getting the much needed scultrite." And Hunk was put off by Allura's voice at that.

"Thank you, Princess, but you know I wouldn't have survived that mission without Keith correct?" Hunk dismissed her quickly.

And Allura didn't say anything, she just glared distrustfully at him before turning her back to him once more and Pidge nearly hissed, and it was Keith's turn to put a comforting hand on her. 

Just give her some more time, Keith. Just give her more time. 

* * *

"Princess, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about, this plan we're going through with it's just... with all this energy needed, you probably won't survive." He said, averting his eyes from hers when he gave her the news, and she just nodded along as if she knew the whole time. 

"Coran, I know the risks."

"Your Father would be proud of the leader you've become."

"Not yet, Coran, not yet." And then Allura let her eyes fall to her paladins, specifically her Red paladin and she felt a pang in her heart, if there really was a high possibility of her demise in this mission, she wished to go without regrets. 

* * *

"We've come a long way." Keith started.

"Yeah remember when Hunk used to get sick whenever he would pilot his lion." Lance teased.

"Ha ha, very funny. Do you guys remember that Arusian, what was his name again? Klyzap? Cool name." Hunk said rather easily, then Lance went to saddle up next to Keith, bumping shoulder's with him teasingly.

"Oh yeah, remember when Keith tried to fight him!" 

"He was their bravest warrior!" Keith flushed red in embarrassment causing everyone to laugh. 

"How about the time the food goo machines attacked us?!" Pidge added on.

"That was the scariest moment of my life." Hunk said gravely and Lance rolled his eyes. 

"Oh come on Hunk, we've fought sentries, found a castle with giant robots who turn into a bigger, badder robot, fought evil aliens, met a few excellent ones, we fought a mall security guard-"

"And don't forget that cool cube thing!" Pidge added on.

"And that awful cube thing!" Lance added on once more bouncing off Pidge's energy.

"You realize that once we defeat Zarkon, the universe won't need Voltron anymore." Shiro said rather heavily. God why couldn't he keep the mood light for once.

"We can return to Earth."

"I can look for my family."

"And I guess I might be able to look for mine." Lance, Pidge then Keith all said and Shiro nodded to everyone one of them.

"This is it. If we win this we'll have saved the universe. We cannot fail." And they all let the gravity of the situation sink in. They really couldn't.

Of course they were missing a key ingredient to their success and they didn't even know about it.

"Thace."  


	23. Best Laid Plans

"Thank you, Rhyner for all the Olkari has done to assist us." Allura said to the head engineer and leader of the Olkari as she looked at the teledov they made for her. 

"Once we defeat Zarkon, it is my great hope that we can reunite our freed planets under a great universal coalition my father began all those years ago to bring a new era of peace to the universe." Allura stood a moment in front of the Olkari, hearing their cheers,  before turning her back and walking to castle to prepare for lift off.

The lions of Voltron each grabbed a side of the teledov as they began to launch into open space with the Princess and the castle. 

* * *

 

"Commander Thace, you have sent encrypted messages to outside sources, of this we are keenly aware." One Druid said to him.

"Encryptions can be broken." The other added on. "Just like you."

And the intense pain was being felt once more, but Thace would say nothing, he would never betray his family in the Blade, he knew they were saying something to him, but he just didn't care.

The mission came first.  

Nothing would break him.

"Who else is a part of this conspiracy?"

"Your mother."

* * *

 

"Alright guys heres the plan, I use the Black lion to lure out Zarkon's main fleet to our current location until they're in our current location keeping the teledov hidden in the space vortex until the last possible second is essential. Can we trust you to do that?"

Shiro turned from the diagram of the plan to look at Slav questioningly.

"Absolutely, I'll be fine, I'm not sure about the gravity generator though." He said simply.

"What was the second part?" Hunk asked. 

"It's just dealing with a gravity generator that big, I've never actually done something like this before in such a large scale." Slav said tapping his chin trying to think of solutions. "I know I can do it, and I know it can work, I just don't know for how long." He said shrugging all eight of his shoulders. 

"Well, that's a risk we'll have to take. Once Zarkon's ship is in position, Kolivan and Antok will coordinate with Thace together they'll take down Zarkon's security system and upload the virus." Shiro said as the diagram followed his every word.

"And then he'll be a sitting duflax." Pidge said cheerfully as if her Altean made any sense to anyone who wasn't already Altean. "What?"

"We'll wormhole Zarkon 500 million miles away and then he'll be in our galaxy before he even knows what's hit him!" Coran jumped into the conversation, saving Pidge and keeping the plan going. God Shiro was ready to retire. 

"Now, what about Thace?" Shiro said turning to Kolivan.

"He should be getting into position now, we've received his last communication three quintants ago. We should here from his soon." 

"Let's do it." 

And then Shiro was off to set the plan into motion.

* * *

 

"I suspect an attack is imminent." 

"And you will let your druids find out what he knows, I need your power to search the galaxy, and then Zarkon felt it after so long, he had found the Black lion. 

* * *

 

"Zarkon took the bait, we're ready to go, is everyone in position?"  Shiro said getting in touch with the Castle. 

"We have not heard back from Thace, he was supposed to contact us two vargas ago." Kolivan said sadly.

"He was most likely captured."

"Or killed." Kolivan added on to his companion, voice emotionless. "We must abort the mission."

"We WILL not abort this mission! We've come to far!" Allura argued from the helm. 

"The Blade of Marmora does not take chances, it's how we've survived for so long." Antok said turning to the Princess.

"It's held you back!" Allura nearly spat at them. "Your caution is the reason Zarkon is still n power." 

"And you have been asleep for 10,000 years."

"And I have been making up for lost time!" Allura bit back.

"We would rather wait to fight another day then risk it all and lose. Especially now when it is too late to get somebody on the inside." And Allura knew Kolivan was right, she knew the virus was quintessential, but they didn't have anyone who could-

"I'll do it." 

_No._

Keith stood up and Allura felt her blood run cold. "What?"

"I'll do it. I'll sneak onto Zarkon's ship. I'm Galra so i'll be able to interact with their technology. Pidge you can ring up one of those pods with a cloaking device, right?" Keith asked and Allura knew what Keith was saying made sense. 

"Yeah, I can, but-"

"Going on that ship would be a suicide mission!" And Allura was floored, that was the most emotion she had ever heard Kolivan use in his voice and it was on behalf of a near stranger. "I would never command someone so inexperienced to do it!"

"Yeah? Well no one's commanding me, I'm doing it." Keith said glaring down Kolivan until he looked away. 

Allura should have said something, could have said something, but they needed to do this to win. 

"Pidge, get a pod ready. Keith... just tell me when you've made it onboard okay?"

"I understand Shiro." And then Keith was going to leave and Lance stood up. 

"You're really going to go? This is suicide! You can't do this, you-"

"Every mission we go on is suicide, Lance." Keith said rather harshly, before taking a deep breath and talking in the softer tone he usually saved for Lance or for when he really wanted to have a close moment with his friends. "Don't worry, I'll stay safe, I'll come back. I promise."

"Just do that okay? Stay safe and come back to me alive, you got it samurai?" Lance said uneasily.

"You too, Sharp shooter." And then Lance was giving Keith a quick, tight hug and soon Pidge was launching herself at them, then Hunk and Coran as they all held Keith in the center for what was probably a second too long, before he was off again to the pods as PIdge left to get her tech ready. 

* * *

"Okay, the cloaking device is ready to go. Stay safe,  _samurai."_ Pidge teased behind a tight smile and Keith just smiled indulgently at her before ruffling her hair in thanks. 

"Of course, Pidgey." He said and that's when the two of them heard the footstep. Keith didn't really know who he was expecting to see, but he froze when he saw Allura standing nervously in the doorway. He didn't even need to look to see that Pidge was getting in a position and had a facial expression that probably showed she was ready to throw hands with the Princess right now. He just put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a nod to go. 

"Pidge, can I have a moment alone with Keith." And Pidge wanted to laugh at Allura's phrasing as anyone could take this as a sentence between quarrelling lovers, but Pidge knew better.  

"Sure thing, have all the moments you like. Everyone wants a bonding moment with Keith."

"Pidge-"

"It's alright, Keith. I'm leaving even if i'm still bitter that Allura get's a bonding moment before me."  She said smiling at him over her shoulder. 

"Yeah, yeah I get it, I'll come back alive so we can have our bonding moment." Keith said easily to Pidge before she left leaving Keith and Allura alone once more.

Little did they know, Pidge ran to Lance to tell him what was going on.

After Pidge left, Allura approached Keith and then didn't say anything, looking down to the side as she nervously fidgeted in front of him. 

"Is there something I can help you with?" Keith asked uneasily standing closer to his pod than was probably necessary. 

"I-I... I just needed to say that, the Galra, they've done terrible things destroyed entire civilizations, they took my family, but in time I have learned to consider you and the paladins my family. I trusted you so much, you were my best friend. Past, Present and Future, you are the best friend I'd ever had so when I found out that you were Galra..." And Allura heard the catch of Keith's breath here, but she had to go on. She had to let him know EXACTLY where she stood with him before he left. He needed to know. 

"When I found you you were Galra I didn't know what to think, I wanted to  _hate_ you. I forced myself to  _hate_ you- and"

"Allura." Keith said cutting her off and Allura finally looked, looked at him to see the sadness there, and she realized that maybe she wasn't getting her point across exactly as she wanted to. "I get it, it's-"

"But that's not you!" Allura yelled cutting him off to see his shocked face. "It's me! My anger has blinded me for too long." She said and she was going to cry at the hopeful look on Keith's face, scratch that she was already crying, knowing she had caused him all this pain. So she launched herself at him to hug him and she felt him register her through the shock before calming down and returning the hug. "I have let my hatred of Zarkon blind me for so long, that I started taking out my hatred on you and you didn't deserve it!"

"It's okay, Allura-"

"No it's not! I love you and I've caused you pain and I will spend the rest of our lives trying to make that up to you, do you understand!" Allura said pulling back from the hug to look at Keith in the eye. "So you have to come back! You have to survive because if you don't I can't even begin to make things up to you. I've misjudged you so terribly by your past and-"

"Hey, hey, hey, it's alright. Come on, I don't know how to deal with crying girls-"

"You don't know how to deal with girls in general." Allura said simply as she wiped her eyes causing Keith to let out a small laugh.

"You're right, I really don't." Keith said allowing her to remove herself fully from his personal bubble. "So when I get back, when we've won this war-"

"I've been collecting alien magazines everywhere I could, we've got a lot of material to go through." Allura said and she watched as Keith eased up, happily. 

"So glad we have the same taste in men." Keith said and Allura laughed loudly at that.

"Oh do we,  _samurai? "_

"Oh please like you haven't had a crush on the only two gay crew members." Keith responded and Allura put her hand to her heart in mock outrage.

"How could you! My taste might not be as refined as I'd like it to be, but at least i'm not the one that said we have the  _same taste!"_ She said pointedly causing Keith to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I can't wait to catch up on all the magazines you own, Princess." 

"It'll be a blast." And then it got quiet again as the gravity of the situation started to take hold and it got serious one more. "But, you need to come back for it to work.

"Of course I will, I promised you guys I'd come back alive." And Allura watched as he got into the pod, and she was about to turn to let him take off when he called out her name. "Hey, 'Llura? I missed you too." And then he was taking off and Allura was making her way back to the bridge, but standing right outside the door was Lance.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in disbelief.

"Pidge told me you wanted alone time with Keith, so I came to supervise in case things got..."

"In case I hurt him more than I already have." Allura said simply and Lance just raised an eyebrow at her blunt tone. "How much did you hear?"

"Honestly, I heard nothing, I was just standing out here and I would run in if I heard yelling. You needed your moment to say goodbye and to reforge your friendship." He said with a shrug. "And based on how you are now, I'm assuming it went well?"

"It did." Allura said smiling fondly back towards the docking bay where Keith just left from before going to look back at Lance. "He's lucky to have a friend like you."

"I think we're all lucky to have a friend like Keith." Lance said easily before turning back to walk to the bridge to get in position for his part of the attack, and Allura found herself agreeing.

* * *

 

"They're here." Shiro told the castle crew before he began to evade the Galra firing at him, attacking all the ships as he went. 

"I want every ship in the fleet in the empire after that lion!" Shiro could hear Zarkon broadcasting and he gave himself a small moment to feel triumphant before contacting Keith. 

"Keith you ready? We've got one shot at this!" 

"Yeah, engaging cloaking device." Keith said preparing for his part of the mission. "Moving towards the fleet now."

"Good, I don't see you, but I've locked onto your signal, I'll make you a path." Shiro said as he turned and began to engage the fighter pilots. "Give'em hell Keith."

"You too, Shiro." 

* * *

"The plan is working! Keith is on board and Zarkon has taken the bait." Allura said telling the rest of the crew what was happening from her position of power in the bridge. She could see everything through the castles sonic echoing systems. 

"The Castle Lion defenses are up and ready to go." Lance chimed in.

"We petter get moving now! Commencing cloak!" Slav yelled out from the teledov, getting it in position. 

* * *

Keith hadn't reached any problems yet, and he, for once in his life since he found out, was glad for the Galra blood in his system that made everything easy. 

* * *

It was only when they left that Thace used his moment to escape. Now it was time for him to make it to the hub of the Galra ship to upload the virus.

Little did he know, the kit was on the way there as well. 

* * *

"I'm two minutes out is everyone ready?" Shiro asked.

"No, the kit has yet to make it to the hub, we need more time."

"Kit?"

"Keith." And then Slav chimed in. 

"I hope not much longer, because my gravity generator won't last forever!"

"Well I don't know how much longer I can hold Zarkon's fleet in this position!" Shiro called out desperately and that's when he saw it, the Green Lion.

"You won't have too," and then the Yellow lion was there as well as the Blue lion. 

"Excellent timing, now let's get Keith some more time!" Shiro called out as they began to, in earnest, fight the Galra.

* * *

 

Keith reached the hub in record time. "I'm here what do I do now?" 

"You must reset the system and upload the codes we've obtained from Thace." Kolivan told Keith, rather impressed by his work. "It'll be down for a dobash, that's when we'll upload the virus." Kolivan told him, but there was a issue, the codes weren't working to reset the system.

"It doesn't seem to be working."

"Try again!" But then Keith was interrupted, so he grabbed the laser gun (thank you Lance), and hid behind one of the panels as he watched the Galra general enter the command hub, but something was wrong, he was injured.

"Keith, are you there?"

Keith watched though as the man went to the control hub and tried the same exact codes he did. Keith was going to confront him about it, when he heard the doors open again."

"And now we know it was you trying to shut down our systems." Keith recognized the intonation of that voice and the swishing sound of their robes. There were druids here now, and he had to help.

"You're too, late Thace."  One of them said, and Keith felt his breath catch at the name, that was the Blades' contact. "We've already changed the code." And the error sound in the background only confirmed Thace's suspicions. 

Keith came out of hiding then, throwing his dagger into one of the Druids, commanding it to turn into it's full form as it struck. Keith had killed one and then the other turned to look at him in shock.

Then Keith and Thace were fighting the final one together, throwing him into the security barrier, vaporizing him instantly.

"Thace, I'm Keith, a paladin of Voltron."

"And a fellow Blade, I see." He added on, examining the full blade in Keith's hand. He was very familiar with it. It belonged to a high ranking soldier, one he was very familiar with as he was a dear friend of her father. He looked up at Keith then, and saw through his blurry vision the uncanny resemblance. "I guess we haven't failed."

"Not yet." Keith agreed. 

* * *

 

"Zarkon's ship is leaving the teledovs area of effect! You must lead it back in!" Allura said from her cloaked position.

"Got it, everyone you've heard the Princess!" Shiro said as the Lions began their second attack. 

"This is getting hairy, how you doing Keith?" Lance yelled out.

"The Gara changed the codes, we can't get in to shut down the system, good news though, I've found Thace and we're trying to work around it."  

"How did you-" Lance's voice began."

"Don't worry, I promise to explain later." Keith said placatingly.

"Sounds good." Keith heard Shiro say and they stopped paying attention to him. Keith then approached Thace to see what he was doing. 

"I'm going to use the main power to overload the system." Thace explained, hoping Keith would know exactly what was about to happen and at the same time, hoping he didn't.

"You're turning the room into a bomb?" And of course he did, he is Krolia's son after all. 

"It's the only way." 

Keith was already waiting for the sentries to attack them, and then he used his laser gun to cut off their only exit, which solved one problem, but gave them another on. 

"There's an exit down that way, there is a conduit, an exit on the second floor." Keith looked over the edge to see the exit he was talking about, and Keith remembered when him and Lance used a similar exit to get to the Altean pool.

"Go, now."

"What?" Keith asked in disbelief, turning to look at Thace. "I'm not leaving you behind!" 

"You must go, I need to shut down the system, you need to pilot a lion to defeat the greatest evil this universe has ever known!" Thace argued. 

"But-"

"Please, young kit. This is where my journey ends, but as a paladin you have much more to do, you have a bigger mission. You must understand that."  

And then Keith's soul hardened. He knew that everything Thace was saying was true, but it still hurt all the same to leave him behind. He hated having to leave him behind, but looking at Thace, looking at his wound Keith knew he would not survive long anyways.

"It has been an honor to meet you." Keith said going to extend his hand when there was an explosion at the front. Keith's blockade did not last long at all.

"Go, now!" Thace yelled and Keith handed him the laser gun, before jumping off the edge of the hub into the abyss bellow towards his way out. 

He felt the heat of the explosion on his back and tried to remember the mission as he felt a despair bone deep take over. 

* * *

 

"The gravity generator just lost power! Now there's no reality where we all get out alive!" Keith heard just over the explosion, and he now know's he's just witnessed the death of a great man. 

And now the teledov and the castle were completely exposed. They were running out of options, they needed the Virus. They needed Keith.

"We've done it!" Keith yelled out as he heard Allura powering the teledov. "Get ready, the ships going to blow and then everything will shut down!" And just as Keith was finishing his report all the fighters and the Galra ship crashed. 

"Yes!" Pidge cheered, but Allura could not share in their celebration, she needed to power the teledov. The mission was up to her now and Keith was just watching it all floating in space, that is, of course, until Red picked him up.

_You reckless fool._

_Love you, too, Mom._

And then they were all rushing into the wormhole and trying to contact the castle. Shiro got to it first. "How is she Coran?" Shiro asked.

"Weak, but she'll live." Coran replied and everyone let out a steadying breath.

"Good, keep her safe." And then Shiro cut the connection from the ship to focus on ending this battle once and for all. 

It was time to form Voltron. 


	24. Blackout

"We are not powerless, sire, given the opportunity I could draw Voltron to us and drain it of all it's quintessence using our kromar, the machine we've been using to drain planets of their quintessence!" Haggar pleaded with Zarkon as the sounds of Voltron slashing up their main ship and fleet rang through everywhere.

"No. It is time I faced Voltron on my own." Zarkon told her in response and Haggar was ready to rip out her hair. 

No, how could he! 

He would really throw away everything!

"No, my Lord! It would mean certain death!" She argued.

"No, tonight the Black Lion is mine." Zarkon responded instead.

"Your foolish obsession with the Black Lion will cause your demise!" Haggar's voice rang out in the chamber, but Zarkon just kept walking away from her.

Fine.

If he will no longer listen to her, she will let him die. She never really needed him in the first place.

In the complete opposite space ship sat Allura and Coran watching as everything came to an end. Allura found beauty in violence as she realized that this was it, Voltron was truly about to defeat Zarkon, all those years of war would finally be over. 

"We've did it. We've finally did it." Allura said.

"Yes, Princess." Coran confirmed, he too, in awe.

She did not wish to think of the thousands of Galra lives they were killing. And then they saw it. It looked like a black hole, and it was appearing right bellow Voltron, and they didn't know what it could possibly be, that is, until it attacked, and they felt everything at once. 

It was sucking their very life force, the pure Quintessence of Voltron, it was so, so much, almost too much, it was enough for her to remember, even for a second.

It was enough to destroy Voltron. 

But the paladins, what did it do to them? 

Alive, but barely, with a giant lion, a giant robot that did not work. 

"You've been hit by some kind of witchcraft that draws the quintessence out of you! You need to get out of there, or you might not survive!" Coran yelled over the speaker, but how could they do that when there was no way the lions were waking, then Lance saw it. 

"What IS that?" And everyone directed their attention once more to the Galra ship, as a robot equal in size and power to Voltron emerged. 

Everyone saw their lives flash before their eyes.

Allura's voice cut through the panic. 

"Remember your training! Everything has come down to this!" She yelled out in despair as if her words could actual awaken something, could actually make her reality true, could make her reality better. 

But the Galran Voltron just kept growing, and their's didn't come back to life at all. 

"It's Zarkon," Shiro said, he felt it, and then Allura knew this was the only way. She would have to put her life and her castle on the line once more, she would need to attack Zarkon with all her might allowing her paladins a chance to reconnect to their lions. 

"You must do this! You are true paladins!" And they knew it. They were true paladins, even if some of them knew better. 

They had to do this, they had to bring their's lions back from the dead.

And Allura was doing all she could, and it backfired, her ship was hit and everyone felt her agony as much as they saw it.

"Allura!" Keith, Shiro and Lance all cried out in disbelief. No it couldn't end here. Not like this.

"Focus! We must do this, for every future we've ever dreamed of wanting! Connect with your lion, now!" Keith yelled out and Shiro almost did a double take to make sure he wasn't the one to actually say it. 

"He's right! We can't let this end here." Lance added on, and finally Shiro spoke.

"Listen everyone, we have to fight. We have to channel all of our energy, visualize five becoming one. We have to focus everything we have into moving Voltron. We are the last thing standing in the way of Zarkon's total universe domination. I'm not giving up that fight."  Shiro yelled out and he felt the energy already forming around him.

"Are you giving up, Hunk?"

"No." And the Yellow Lion was back on line.

"Pidge?" 

"Never!" And the Green soon followed.

"Lance?" 

"Let's go down swinging." And the Blue lion woke.

"Keith?"

"I'm all in." And now it was just Shiro.

_"One Last time Black?"_

_After you, Paladin._

"Then let's get Voltron back in this battle." And with a surge of energy, he felt Voltron come back to life, and in a way, he felt his own body give way. He was giving his quintessence, just as much as everyone else, and Voltron was using it to multiply their own energies. To come to life once more.

Then they called for their sword again, and they dueled once more against Zarkon. A clash of swords was the only thing stopping them from noticing the machine being re-powered to fire off another shot of energy. 

But Allura, in all her agony, in all her pain and in all her tiredness saw it happening, and she knew that she would get up to fight, because it would be with her dying breath if she ever saw the Galra Empire succeed. 

Voltron finally got distance from Zarkon to fire their weapons, but it did them no good seeing as he had shields to defend himself with. 

Then that blasted magical thing was firing and Voltron again, and they were dodging just to get hit by Zarkon and Allura could only watch from her out of commission castle, for the moment.

Coran would man the castle, Allura would go with Antok and Kolivan to fight magic with magic, she was an Altean, a daughter of a great Alchemist, she can and will use her alchemy as best she could to take down the witch Haggar. She was the universe's best bet at defeating the quintessence sucking Kromar.

She must succeed. It was up to her. 

* * *

They were just barely defending themselves at this moment. They had never faced anything this powerful before in their lives. There could be no possible way they could win this, but they had to.

They have each faced dangers, faced unstoppable odds and this was nothing different. 

They needed to win. The whole universe, Earth, everyone they've ever loved, their whole lies depended on this singular battle. 

* * *

 

Allura really was launching herself into open space, weakened by everything in this battle just to face a far more advanced mage than she'd ever be. 

She was really a Queen, huh? An icon. Someone beyond limits. 

And as she saw the witch, she was truly filled with rage. This was her battle. She would fight this witch with all her might and she would win.

* * *

_He calls for me again, Paladin._

"Zarkon's trying to control my lion again! I can feel it!" Shiro yelled out in warning, he needed help. He needed it now.

"Fight him, Shiro!" Keith yelled out, but he could still feel Zarkon in one corner of his mind, then the Black lion. He was tugging, but it wasn't enough.

_No man may call for you. You are the Black lion, act like it._

And Shiro nearly jolted out of his seat, because he heard it, it was Keith speaking now, and he felt Zarkon's shock, he felt the Black Lion's amusement. 

 

But it was coming too late, Zarkon was forcing them apart through pain. 

And Shiro could feel it. 

"Something's wrong with Shiro, we cannot let Zarkon get the Black lion." Keith yelled out and he lead the Red lion to the first position in front of her. In front of the Black lion.

_Wake him up girl, I trust in you._

* * *

 

They worked together beautifully, it was almost unfair. The way Antok, Allura and Kolivan moved together was a miracle, it was amazing, and then Antok was killed.

And Allura had to watch it with her own eyes, and her sorrow, and need for revenge only grew. 

* * *

_"Wake. Up."_

And Shiro woke, mostly to the sounds of distress from everyone. The screams of Pidge, the cries of Lance, Hunk's distress and Keith's trying words. 

This wasn't good, they needed him. They needed the Black Lion. 

And Black gave him the option.

_Phase through him, use me, your mind is stronger, my dedication to you is stronger. Take back what is your's._

_"I give you my energy, use it to take what is ours!"_

And then he looked down at his hand and saw it. 

"What happened?" Lance yelled out.

"I got Zarkon's bayard." 

"You mean you got your bayard." Keith said instead, and Shiro felt a steady nod light up his face. Yes. He did.

"We don't have much time until the power comes back on Zarkon's ship. We need to end this, now. Form Voltron!" Shiro yelled out when he saw Zarkon in complete confused, disarray. This would be the only time they would have left to do what they needed to do. 

And now with all five bayards, and with Voltron fully in their command, well, Zarkon never stood a chance.

* * *

 

Allura only had a moment to relish in the feeling of knowing she was that Bitch to use a bow staff to smash in that Witch Haggar's face before she realized exactly who Haggar was. 

"You- you're altean?" She asked in disbelief as she noticed the hair, the skin, the facial markings on Haggar. Hell her eyes were even back to the normal altean pink iris, it must have been the quintessence, it surrounded them. Then she was back to the galra witch Allura thought her to truly be. No, it was impossible, no Altean would ever abandon Altea. It didn't make sense... no...

And then she was firing her spells at Allura, but it didn't effect her, she felt charged in a way, and so she absorbed that witches power, let it overflow in her, and fired back. 

She got the great pleasure of watching her fall.

"You will never destroy another planet again.

And then she destroyed the machine, the damned destroyer of planets.

* * *

 

They saw the opening, and they took it, felt the sweet victory of the slash of their sword into Zarkon's monster ship, and tasted Victory.

Of course Zarkon couldn't just take that and immediately began to attack at the Black lion's very mind and soul, Shiro was in so, so much pain.

_PALADIN_

And his eyes went to where his bayard should go. 

And so Shiro launched in bayard into place and watched as the Voltron sword took flame, and together, they all gave Voltron everything they had, and they cut through Zarkon's ship.

But Shiro felt himself fading, his body burning. No this isn't right, what was happening?!

_You are fading, paladin._

_"What?"_

_Your body fades with Zarkon's you were connected through me, when he died._

_"So, am I dying."_

_Yes._

_"Is Keith ready? Will he use you well?"_

_And this is why you never truly could be my paladin. I am not something to be used. I am not a pet, I am the Black lion._

_"You truly are a being beyond human influence."_

_I am, and that is why I will save you._

_"How?"_

_Your life force, will become mine, so sleep paladin, I will take away the pain of your body disintegrating. I will store your quintessence in the astral plain, until a time when you can be reborn comes._

_And it will come young paladin._

_For I know He will not accept this, my true paladin._

And the last thing Shiro felt in this word, in this body, was the soft purr of the Black lion and Shiro knew, deep in his soul, that he would rise again.

"Did we do it?"

"Is it over?"

"I have Allura and Kolivan, we need to go!" But of course Keith noticed the Black lion wasn't moving, so it was together that they all hailed the Black lion to the castle and they were wormholing their way of there, victory on their tail.

Of course it was too good to be true.

"Shiro?" Keith asked, when he noticed the Black lion was not letting him out.

_"Open up."_

_I'm sorry paladin._

And then Keith watched as the Black lion lowered her head to allow him into her cockpit follow by the rest of the paladins. He knew Shiro would not be there before he even entered the cockpit.

So it shouldn't nearly have been this painful for him to see an empty seat.

_It is time, take your seat._

"Where did he go?" Lance asked.

_"Not now, not ever."_

_One day, you will come for me and I will be waiting young one._

_I will be waiting, my Paladin._


	25. Changing the Guard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I forgot how weak I was for Lotor and his generals, especially pre-break down. Like why are they all so hot? I'm DEAD
> 
> p.s.  
> Season three fucked me the fuck up with Klance, and since this is a re-write you know what I'm going to do.
> 
> Fuck you all the fuck up with even more fucked Klance content fuckers (way too many fucks here, but you get the point)

It was day three Keith took the Red lion out to search the wreckage for something to do with Shiro. Keith needed something, some form of confirmation that Shiro was alive, or dead, or anything in between. There was no body to be found. 

He just needed something.

Red was getting harder to drive out, she has been pushing against him, just as much as the Black lion has been pushing for him. 

It's tearing him in two, he needs Shiro back, or just...

He just...

"There's nothing out here, I'm coming back Coran."

"I'm sorry, Keith."

* * *

 

She hadn't had to wear her royal attire for a long, long time. She's so scared, could her clothes be musty, she knows she has gotten stronger by working alongside the paladins, her dress pulled at her in different ways now, just as it had loosened up slightly in others. 

God was that musty smell her?

And then she heard the door opening, and saw Coran standing there. 

"I'm just scarred it smells musty, it's been a long while since I've had to look presentable." Allura said simply. Coran gave her an amused, indulging smile.

"The Klumarians have just been freed from over a thousand year's subjugation, I don't think they'll notice." He said looking at her through her reflection as Allura turned to the mirror to give herself another once over. 

"Then why am I so nervous?" She asked. "This is a serious diplomatic meeting, I've been to these a thousand times!" 

"Just remember Princess diplomacy is 80% appearance, 20% formalities, decorum and chit chat. It's really only like one percent..." Coran went off as he helped Allura re-adjust her royal garbs here and there.

"It's really only 1% talking about how to fight for and defend the whole universe?" She asked in a deadpan and Coran winced at the worry in her tone. 

"Yes, that, but of course I forgot about food-"

"We've just freed these planets! Do you think it's right to talk to them about defeating the Galran Empire?" She asked. 

"It's not about wanting to Princess, at this point it's about necessity." Coran said seriously, looking her in the eye as he talked. "It's up to you to give them the faith they need to believe that this is all possible, so they won't focus so much on the necessity of it all, and you Princess... I know you can do it, because you can truly do anything you put your mind to."

"Coran I'm not the Amazing Altean-"

"You might as well be, and the whole Universe knows it." Coran said a soft smile on his face as he tucked a loose hair behind her head. 

* * *

"About thirty ticks to the Drop Zone, you ready Kolivan?" Lance asked as he flew the Blue lion through heavy fire on a planet occupied by the Galra empire. 

It was fun as always for Lance, but he felt a resistance in Blue, he knew it was coming. Red had been calling to him for a while, but Blue was home. 

He wasn't ready to give that up yet. 

And he shouldn't be thinking about this when they had just passed the Drop Zone as Hunk so nobly pointed out. 

"What are we going to do Kolivan?" Lance asked.

"Open the hatch, we'll take it from here." And Lance honestly wanted to ask what the actual Quiznack the Galra were made of if Kolivan believed he could drop about 100 ft out of an alien ship going over 100 mph without protective landing gear and land safely. This was insane, but he did it anyway.

There was no point in doubting Kolivan.

Lance was just glad that Keith wasn't with him this time. 

Lance watched out of the corner of his eyes as each little Galra landed safely and immediately began running, and killing off as many sentries as they could find, they were some vicious warriors if he did say so himself, and they were made from rubber.

Unbelievable. 

Now they needed to get rid of the ships and the giant laser gun pointed towards the village. 

And Blue was being annoying, telling him all kinds of things the Red lion could do faster. 

"Paladins, we need support from the air." Kolivan's voice rang out and then Lance and Hunk were attempting to get rid of the giant laser gun. 

Lance couldn't get a safe angle from the front, so of course Hunk smashed through it from the back. God Hunk's a genius. 

It was only a matter of time then before the Galra were fleeing and the planet was free. Now it was just time to set the lions down and get ready for the parade.

So Lance immediately began to take photos with the locals, something he had started to do as a way to catalogue his time in space, which was possible due to the cellphone like things Pidge made for them.

Hunk was talking to the locals about their cuisine, something he had taken up on during the space adventures. There were so many unique flavors and colors around every planet, why Hunk just needed to try them all. He would experiment with the ingredients on the castle ship, and like Lance's photos the food he made became therapeutic, as a way of remembrance for each planet they freed, and as a way to keep him sane.

Of course though, someone had to ask all about the Galra troops that were by their side. The people always gave them nasty looks, so Kolivan always stood away from their celebrations.

Hunk saw this, and thought about what it would mean for Keith, for the complete union of peace for the entire empire, and made his way over to Kolivan, openly showing them all affection and offering them food until the stares lessened.

"Paladin, there is no need-"

"Yes there is, if we want peace, true peace, we must begin to forge it now." He said simply, without any room for argument. Hunk noticed Kolivan's annoyance melt into respect, but he didn't say anything. "So without like, Zarkon at the helm, the Empire really seems to be falling apart, huh?" 

"Yes, but it's more than that, look." Kolivan said bringing Hunk's attention behind them to notice the mural of Voltron. Lance noticed it to, and made his was over, easily taking a picture before truly going to look at it. "The tales of Voltron continue to spread across the whole of the known Universe." 

"Yeah, the only problem is that we can't form Voltron anymore." Hunk said rather disappointed forgetting about their audience. 

"That cannot stand." Kolivan said simply. He knows that the paladins are mourning, but they can mourn when the war is done. There is still much to do before they can truly be free. And based on the flinch of the Blue paladin, Kolivan knew he knew it to be true. "The Universe needs Voltron."

"Lion's of Voltron, the people of Poeigue thank you for delivering us from the evil hands of the Galra Empire." The leader of the planet said coming to address Lance and Hunk. Alone.

"Don't forget the Blade of Marmora." Lance reminded them not too unkindly. "We could not have truly freed you without them." And Kolivan wanted to smash his head in, the Blade did what was right only to do what was right, they did not need the recognition especially when they needed to work in the shadows. He had to address it though now. 

"It was our honor." Kolivan said, nodding towards the leader, but of course all he got was a nasty, disbelieving look, despite the paladins best efforts. 

It wasn't that shocking to him anymore. 

He had a long way to go to make up for what the Galra as a nation has done in the past 10,000 years.  

"Yes... I want to pledge to you that every able bodied Poeiguian will help Voltron in the fight against the Galran Empire... Speaking of Voltron, where is it?" The leader asked as he began to look around and as the crowd began to chant for it's arrival. 

Hunk looked panicked, and Kolivan was going to step in, to try and ease the situation, even if he knew he wasn't wanted, when the Blue paladin spoke. 

"Voltron is not with us today. After our great battle against Emperor Zarkon where we had come out triumphant, Voltron needed to split up so we could each attend to very important and very time sensitive missions." He had lied too easily, and Kolivan was truly impressed.

"Very well, we wish your fellow paladins, good luck on their missions." He said as the crowds cheering began to fade.

* * *

"Oh, number 5 you're back already! How was your mission?" Pidge looked up from the video she collected that showcased Matt escaping Prison to look at Coran who now stood over her shoulder. 

"Well, I went to the planet Zarkow where the people three had those feather like ears seen on the alien helping Matt here, but that led to a dead end seeing as no one could identify them. So that lead me to studying these pants, here." Pidge said pulling up a second of the video focusing on the styling of the rebel pants. "See this style of pants are traditional worn by the Tando people." Pidge said hearing Coran nod along.

"You're quite right, but of course they're on the other side of the galaxy." Coran added on, Pidge nodding her agreement.

"And then there's these masks their all wearing, I can't identify a single thing about them! You got any ideas?" 

"No, but ti does seem to be the perfect blend of fashion and function." Coran said rather easily.

"Okay, so my brother was taken by either intergalactic fashion pirates, or maybe these outer galaxy planet regions are occupied by freedom fighters that are starting to work together against the Galra empire." Pidge stated, and god she hoped the second option is what happened, but knowing her luck it was the first.

"You know, I was considered a bit of an intergalactic fashion pirate back in my day?"

"Oh no."

"Oh yes!"

And as Pidge was watching Coran explain his outfits, her computer pinged. "Oh! What's that?" He asked getting off the table he was modeling on to see what Pidge was looking at.

"I had my computer analyze the sounds of the explosion while I was gone on the mission, and it must be finished now, let's see what it has to offer." She said as she opened up the file. 

There was a distinct sound to the explosion that could only be made when a certain space metal was used in the bomb creation process, maybe she could track that. She got to work as Coran excused himself to check on Lance and Hunk's mission, a small, fond smile was on his face as he left.

* * *

 

"Yeah, that brings us to our real issue, they all want to see Voltron, which we don't have anymore." Hunk says crushing the usually light mood that comes after a successful mission. 

"Yeah, another problem, we also don't have Shiro anymore." Keith added bitterly, absolutely crushing all the joy in the room. "Everyone seems to have forgotten that." He said and Lance felt himself cave in on himself, he felt a despair of his own, too. 

Shiro had been there for everyone through the whole Voltron experience. 

For him to be gone, it just felt wrong and Lance didn't know enough about Keith's relationship to Shiro, but he knew enough to know that Shiro leaving Keith  _again_ would... is wrecking him.

"I know it is hard, trust me I know, for I miss him too, but, I think it's time we thought about finding a new Black paladin." Allura said after a moment of silence and everyone felt their heart grow cold.

They couldn't...

Replace Shiro?

"No." Keith said firmly. "I have to find him, Shiro is the one person who never gave up on me and I will not give up on him!" He said starting to leave the area when Pidge opened her mouth.

"Keith, we know losing family is hard-"

"You don't get it! I've lost everything. My whole life has been losing. I l lost my mother before I could even know her, I lost my father to the same element my lion was forged in, I've lost every relationship in every foster home I've ever had because being gay and looking the way I look, and having the Galra mind set of Victory before death carved into my very bones made having any semblance of a home impossible. I was in my 18th high school by my sophmore year and I only made it through to the end because I  _stole his car_ and he decided not to report me to the police. Shiro had taken me home, had never let my temper be the reason he gave up on me, had helped me figure out that it was okay to not want to kiss girls, helped me feel centered in my body. He was my brother, he gave me a home, he gave me a future and a family and then he disappeared! He disappeared and it all came tumbling down around me! And now when I got him back, he brought back with him a family for me. I am happy, I feel safe, I have a purpose here, and a best friend, and a sister, and space uncles and now my brother is gone again. And without him here, who's to say you all won't disappear on me, too?" Keith yelled out, the tears in his eyes on everyone else's faces.

"Keith we would never abandon you-" Allura began just to get cut off by Keith.

"Don't you dare talk about abandoning me when that's exactly what you did so long ago, exactly what you're doing to Shiro now!" And everyone reeled back at those words, and Allura's tears only got more visible, and Keith almost collapsed on himself in front of them all. 

"Oh God, I didn't... 'Llura, I'm... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that. Oh God." And then he was running out of there.

"Keith!" Allura went to stand up, to run after him, but Lance just stopped her. "Lance, let me go! I need to-"

"Give him time to cool off, he needs it. He's scared." 

"He'll think we don't care if we don't-"

"We'll go to him, Allura, I promise we will, but for now, we let him have this. If he's not calm by dinner, we'll get the full Voltron force together to comfort him, okay?" Lance said placatingly, and Allura gave him a sad nod as she sat back down. The room was quiet once more. 

"Did you... Did any of you...?" She was trying to ask the question that was on all their minds, but she couldn't finish it. 

"No." Lance said steadily, looking to the ground. "We had no idea."

* * *

 

Lance couldn't even follow his own orders. He was standing outside the training deck and he heard the slashes of the sword against the training bots and Keith's screams of anguish and before he knew it, he was standing in front of Keith, asking to spar.

"Lance you're a long distance fighter-"

"Nothing wrong with wanting to learn."

"Lance-"

"I was wrong, you shouldn't be alone right now, so teach me." Lance said. He watched as Keith looked him over, confusion all over his face, resentment, annoyance, longing, then finally it settled on happy annoyance.

"Fine, come on, i'll teach you how to use a sword." And then Keith was extending Lance his bayard, before conjuring up his own blade. 

"Keith-"

"I trust you." 

And they went through fighting steps together, slow and steady as all of Keith's anger began to melt away. 

* * *

 

It was so obvious, to Ezor, that this Commander was after the Throne. Zarkon was weak, it would be a prime opportunity to form a coop and usurp the throne in his favor. It would make so much sense. 

To bad she works for the rightful heir, the bastard Prince.

Her loyalty is absolute. To him, and her fellow troops. The half-Galra have to stick together after all, for after so many years of dissatisfaction, it was finally their time.

Half-galra have never gotten the rights and opportunities they've deserved.

Now they will.

And it's all thanks to Prince Lotor.

She had a lot to report.

* * *

 

"It is our honor to have you all here together." Princess Allura said to all the representatives to all the planets Voltron had helped save since Zarkon's defeat. 

And of course Hunk was the chef that provided all the ambassadors, with a delicious seven course meal to talk diplomacy.

"The Blade of Marmora has gathered this evidence for your convenience." Kolivan said, standing up at the end of the table as Allura began to pray to every God she knew that Kolivan would not make this mission of freeing the universe seem impossible. 

"As you can see, the Galra empire is still the most expansive Empire in the known Universe. The sheer size of it is near incomprehensible." God would it be undignified for her to slam her head into the table. "However we are beginning to see more break outs in rebel activity within the Empire." And the map that was once dominated by the purple glow of the Galra began to glow blue for the color of rebel activity. 

"We have a strategy to bring these rebels together, to form greater alliances, to make a army capable enough to take on the Galra in major battles." Allura said, her tone back to Princess on Top of the Universe and she could see the ambassadors eating it up. "If we do this, then the Galra Empire will no longer be the expansive Empire we've known it to be for the last 10,000 years."

"But without your help, it will be impossible." Lay it on thick, Allura, you've reeled them in, now hook them!

"We would be honored to do anything we could to help you along with your mission." Allura sighed in relief as the other ambassadors began to also offer their support. "But first, we must know, will Voltron be a part of the fight?"

"Yes, where is Voltron, are there not 5 lions? I only see four paladins?" God damn it, it was going to well.

"We can't form Voltron, okay? We can fly the lion's, but we can't form Voltron." Keith said rather stiffly. 

And that's when everything seemed to go into hysterics.

"What he means to say is that, at the moment we cannot form Voltron, for there is no... Black Paladin."

"Then replace him! My people have plenty of worthy warriors who can surely lead-"

"You will never replace Shiro!" Keith roared out and so did the castle. That was a lions roar, mighty and strong, it awed the ambassadors, to know a lion wailed that strong for it's paladin.

But anyone attuned to the lions knew exactly which lion roared, and that's what made things tenser than before, because it was not the Red Lion that roared out Keith's pain and Keith's soul.

It was the Black lion.

Lance watched him go in disbelief, he had so many question's he-

Hunk held Lance down, looked at him once, then shook his head no.

Of course Keith's exit and the lion's roar did nothing.

"The Lions are still a fighting force on their own, this castle is also a weapon that can be easily used against the Galra, plus as the Leader of the Blade of Marmora, I can vouch my Blades will stand along side you and your people, helping you to fight.

"And my people have been enslaved by those who look exactly like you, so please understand that I am hesitant to agree to your assistance." One of the ambassadors said nastily and Lance wanted to growl.

"My people have been told stories of the Legend of Voltron for so long, and to not have it would ruin their morale. It would make it impossible for them to want to fight!" Another added on before Lance could openly discuss the bigotry at the table. "What do I tell them now!?"

"You tell them to fight for the Universe like we have been this whole time." Lance said, getting an elbow to the ribs from Hunk who tried to laugh off the tension by offering up pizza rolls. 

And to think this was going so well. 

* * *

 

It is the Galra way to show honor in the rink. The Galra believe in military strength it would only make sense to gain their respect by showing prowess in the rink, and that is exactly what Lotor planned to do. 

Ezor was absolutely delighting in the conversation her invisible self was hearing. She loved hearing the hopeful general talk smack about how Lotor, the shunned half-galra Prince was fighting along side his half-galra generals. How it was un-Galra of him to offer peace to his conquered planets instead of mindlessly taking over them.

Oh their humiliation would be so, so sweet. 

She loved it. 

Especially when they began to truly notice the battle going on in the rink. God could their timing be any better? They all knew Lotor's style by now, especially since they've been training with him, so it was almost ingenious the way he timed his victory, ingenious the way he removed his helmet and ingenious in the way he called out to Throk, the soon to be disgraced general, in front of all the Galra to see. 

For Throk to back down would be shown as weakness.

For Throk to win would gain him much support.

It only made sense that he would fall for Lotor's bait. 

Especially when all his generals made themselves known to be surrounding Throk, leaving him no escape from his demise. 

"Throk, you wish to challenge me? Then come down and claim your crown! True Galra do not plan their insurrection through darkened chambers, they go out and get it. Victory or Death Throk. This is what I offer you." Lotor said, pointing his sword directly towards where Throk was sitting. 

The cheers of the stadium could not, and would not be ignored. 

It was time for him to face his doom.

"I gladly accept your offer, now all will see who is the rightful leader." God it couldn't have worked better in Lotor's favor if he tried.

Throk was arrogant walking out into the arena. 

"I have fought in countless battles boy, while you have been away from the front, do you truly believe you stand a chance against me?" He asked threateningly.

Lotor chuckled at that. "Of course. I do have, after all, the blood of my father, the Great Emperor Zarkon, running through my veins." 

That angered Throk enough to make the opening move, and for anyone who knew anything about battle they could see Throk's flawless technique, and Lotor's flawless defense.

"So you have flawless technique, that I'll grant you. But you see, you're technique makes you oh, so predictable." He said the word as if it were covered in chocolate. His smile was sweet but, his eyes were deadly and Throk knew he was in trouble. 

His technique was in fact Throks downfall. "Your tactics are stale, and in the end your own aggression is your undoing." Lotor told Throk, his sword pointed to his throat, and Throk submitted to it. It is the Galra way. Victory or death.

So he was floored when he realized he had, actually, not died yet. He opened his eyes to see Lotor's sword had backed away from his own throat, they Lotor looked at him as if he were merely a means to an end, and Throk knew that ot be true. He had finally realized how truly he had fallen into Lotor's trap.

"My Father built our Empire on the bones of his enemies, but the time has come to change the old ways. We are stale, and easily defeated." He said motioning to Throk on the floor. "We need to inspire not fear from those we rule, but loyalty. We cannot waist our energy fighting to keep our subjects down, but rather multiply it by allowing those worthy to rise and join our ranks." Then Lotor truly did the unexpected.

He gave his hand to Throk, he did not claim the spoils of this battle by killing him, he offered him his hand in kindness and spared his life. Throk almost did not reach for it, but knew his fate would be worse if he did not grab the hand that was offered to him now, so he took it.

"The Universe can no longer doubt our strength. Each ally gained will only make us stronger, while those who continue to stand against us will be eliminated." He finished. His voice then went quiet as he turned to Throk. "I have spared your life, it is mine now, so do as you must."

And Throk hated it, but he knew it was either join or die. "Lotor, we pledge our loyalty to you, Vrepit Sa." 

And soon the whole stadium was chanting their loyalty as well, and Lotor knew he had won. 

The masses are easily manipulated. 

* * *

He meets his generals beneath the stadium as they tell him every name of every commander who was reluctant to join him. He will put them all in the farthest corners of the Galaxy so they could not harm him or his reign. 

"That went well."

"The masses are easily manipulated." 

* * *

Keith changed out of his stifling paladin armor he had warn at the dinner and went to the Black Lion. He truly wanted Red's comfort, but he knew she would not give it to him, plus, if he were being honest, he knew he needed to see Black now anyways.  

She was the last one to see Shiro, to hold him, maybe she would know where he truly is.

Maybe he could figure out why She calls for Him to urgently when Keith just knows Shiro is still out there.

They all came to him after the disastrous dinner, they all wanted to comfort him, to let him know it would all be okay, but they just didn't know how.

Pidge loved Keith like a brother, but she was never good with words that didn't involve tech. Hunk knew he could comfort people, he really could, but his anxieties tended to get in the way sometimes, and he feared that would happen if he tried his own hand at comforting Keith. Allura was his best friend, but even then she knew she would be diplomatic in a situation that needed a more personal touch and Coran had absolutely no idea really how Keith worked. He wanted to, and he tried, but God he was bad at it. 

So that left Lance.

Lance. The Blue paladin. The soft spoken, but oh so observant Blue Paladin. The boy who understood what it was like to be hated because of something he could not control.

There was Lance.

Keith's right hand far longer than either of them would care to admit.

It didn't even register in his mind that it was not his job to do this. It didn't even register in his mind that Keith would not openly welcome him, for Lance knew that no matter what it was, Keith would turn to him. It made a warmth fill Lance's chest at the thought. It settled him, gave him peace of mind and body and he was so, so scared of it.

He knew what that feeling was.

But he'd never really had felt it so strongly before.

Not like he felt for Allura.

Not like he felt for...

He took a step forward and went to Keith's side, knowing that unlike Allura, Keith would welcome his company with open arms. 

Lance went up to Keith and put his hand on his shoulder in solidarity and in comfort. "Hey samurai, we all miss Shiro. I remember what a thrill it was just to meet him for the first time when the two of us carried him out of that Garrison hospital. That night formed this connection between you and I, between all of us. I wouldn't regret that night, although it would have been nice if you remembered me then." Lance said, adding more pressure to his touch to get a reaction out of Keith. He wasn't expecting Keith to lean back into him.

"And I grew up with my Dad and Matt telling me stories all about him, he's half of the reason Matt came out as pan." Pidge said with a little bit of a laugh. "Shiro was a legend at our house."

"The guy taught me everything I know about being a pilot." Hunk added on. "Which isn't much, but that's more on me." Hunk said getting Pidge to let out her own laugh at the comment, but Lance was focused solely on the tenseness of Keith's body under his hand. 

"You're not the only one hurting, samurai. We're all there with you." Lance said turning to fully face Keith, to watch his face for any signs of despair. He pushed on. "But you have to know that he would be the first one to tell us to fight on." Lance said pleadingly in a way, but he was more worried as a whole.

And Keith looked to him. 

He moved his whole body to look at Lance in the eye to give him his full attention, and Lance was shocked. In a house as big as his, no one ever gave him this kind of attention, this kind of dedication. There was always something going on in the background, but here Keith was his entire being focused on Lance's words and on his being.

Lance was so honored and in awe he really didn't know what to do other than squeeze Keith's shoulder one last time before letting his hand slide off his shoulder, down his arm, over his hand to let him go, but then Keith reached out for him and held on.

Keith held his hand and gave his hand a squeeze. 

"Keith, I know exactly how you feel." And Lance was annoyed at Allura again, but he couldn't even be truly mad, because even as Keith turned to look at her, his body was still facing his. 

His hand still held his.

Lance's ears were ringing.

"But our mission is bigger than any individual, even those who are...  _irreplaceable."_ She said as if in pain, and Keith began to see it all. 

Shiro wasn't his alone anymore, Shiro was never really his alone, Shiro had Adam, will always have Adam, but now Shiro had all of team Voltron. 

Keith had all of team Voltron.

Keith had...

Keith removed his hand from Lance's, slowly as if sad to do it, but knowing he needed to and based on the way Lance didn't react negatively to it, Keith knew Lance understood it wasn't because he was rejecting anything, but because in this moment, he could not rely on anyone.

It was his burden and his alone to finally give up on Shiro. 

"You're right." Keith said looking down at where his and Lance's hand just were. He was regretting letting go. So he looked to Lance as he said his next words. "It's time to figure out how to reform Voltron." And at Lance's nod, Keith finally allowed himself to look once more to the Black Lion.

_Are you ready, my paladin._

_"No, but I must. Will you lend me your strength?"_

_It is ours to explore, now come to me._


	26. The Red Paladin

They were on the rise to a modern civilization once more thanks to Voltron. They were reconnecting with their history before Galra take over and they were reconnecting with their original architecture. It was great.

Except, of course, they were under attack once more. 

Only this time, it wasn't the Galra, but it was, it was the least looking Galra, Galra soldiers they'd ever seen.

They were eliminated by four half-galra. It didn't make sense. 

They needed Voltron, the leader needed to get to their new allies! They needed to defend themselves! But it wasn't working. 

And then the leader was under, and he couldn't wake back up. The last thing he remembered seeing was the half-galra, the Prince who teased him about Voltron's lack of appearance on his home world.  

"Join us, and you'll never need Voltron again." Those were the last words he remembered. And he didn't believe a single word of it.

* * *

 

"Kinda wish Shiro was here to tell us how to go on without him here." Lance tried to start the conversation amongst the paladins. They needed to get the ball rolling.

"Allura when we came here you told me I was to fly the green lion, and I thought, no way, but I did it! So, can't you just do that again?" Pidge asked her, and Allura helplessly shrugged her shoulders.

"When I was assigning lions, I was still in touch with them spiritually, then you guys formed bonds with them, and they left me in the dust. I can't connect with the lions anymore, not the way you can." She said it so sadly, like it had actually pained her to have lost that connection to the lions. Pidge guessed it did, it was almost second nature to feel green in her mind, without her... it felt unnatural.

"Keith, you've piloted the Black lion before when you had to save Shiro..." Coran began to start, but Lance had to step in. Keith is too hot headed to be the Black Paladin, they needed another Shiro, and Keith wasn't another Shiro. Lance had, begrudgingly, began to respect Keith as a paladin, he had formed a... bond? with him in ways that Lance really didn't understand. 

But Keith wasn't Black lion material. He was the perfect Red paladin, Lance couldn't imagine a single person replacing Keith there, but Black lion...?

"No way! Keith's to guns away to be the Black paladin!" Lance said easily.

"Yeah! We all have our thing, Keiths the loner, I'm the brain, Hunk is the nice one, Allura's the decision maker, Coran is the wise old guy and Lance... well you're the goof-ball!" And Keith knew Pidge was teasing, hell he knew her other observations were spot on, but Lance as a goofball? Sure he was funny and liked to goof around a lot, he flirted a lot for the hell of it, but couldn't she see he did it to make others happy! If anything Lance was the support, the heart of their group.

"Yeah! I'm the- wait! No i'm not the goofball!" Good Lance, stick up for yourself. "I'm like the cool, ninja, sharpshooter!" Lance said pointedly and Keith couldn't stop the snort of disbelief and amusement that came out of his voice.

"Are you joking?" He said between small laughs as he spoke, and he knew he was looking at Lance, too fondly and really Keith was finally ready to admit it in that moment. Wow, he was really gone, huh? Shiro would make fun of him. "Sharpshooter? Absolutely, but Ninja? You fell outside my room last night and woke me up on the way to the kitchen." And of course everyone started to laugh. Lance looked a little annoyed, but Keith could tell the flush on Lance's face was not of annoyance, but of trying to hold in his own laughter.

"Alright fine, but that distracts us from the main point of this conversation!" Lance pointed out. He needed to bring it back to the original conversation. He needed to bring it back to the fact that people were talking about whether or not Keith was to be the next Black paladin, and maybe it was the embarrassment talking, maybe it was that age old rivalry coming back up not as a friendly thing like it always was, but as it originally was- volatile. Maybe it was Lance's last chance grab at trying to be better than Keith, one above him, the LEADER of the group for once instead of the stupid forgotten leg when he could be so much _more._ Maybe it was a mix of all of this that caused his words to be so hurtful. "Keith can't be the Black paladin! I refuse to follow you anywhere." 

And Lance regretted his phrasing the moment it came out of his mouth. Hated the way Keith went from happy, easy, smiling back to defensive and scared. Hated it even more when that god awful part of his brain that liked Keith reminded him that this was the first time Keith openly joked and smiled in a  _while._

God he was terrible.

"I don't want to lead! Shiro's the one who wanted me to be the Black paladin." And then Keith looked like he wanted to swallow his words. Oh god, no one was supposed to know that, he was supposed to stick to Red, stay quiet and let someone else more worthy fly the Black lion like Allura, or Lance.

"What are you talking about?" Hunk was the one to ask in absolute shock. Keith though, was turned away from them all so he could not see the shocked faces of Lance, Pidge, Allura and Coran as well. 

Shit.

Would it be to late for Lance to take Keith's side. 

Like sure he believed Keith would be the worst Black paladin ever, but still to be given a legacy he clearly didn't want from a man he clearly didn't want gone was surely tough. 

"Shiro wanted you to be his successor, didn't he." Pidge asked, and that's when she heard the answer in her head, without it coming from Keith.

_Close, paladin, very very close._

What did Green mean? Shiro clearly wanted Keith to be his successor, especially by the way Keith was being shy about it and flustered and.

 _You are going the_ wrong  _direction._

And what could that mean? Surely the paladin's wants have a sway over the lion's decision making? Maybe the Black lion had taken Shiro's feelings into account with the matter of successors?

"Well I didn't hear Shiro say anything." Lance said.

And wait, Lance was right, Shiro never said anything about wanting Keith as a successor.

"If you want the job so badly, you can have it!" Keith yelled out in a terrible mix of outrage and despair before leaving the room. Allura went to walk after him as Coran began to coral the room. 

Looks like they were picking out the next Black paladin Cinderella style.

But that didn't feel right. Come on Pidge think, why doesn't it feel right? Because you can't forced yourself onto the lion. It's not like the paladin choses the lion it's the-

The lion choses the paladin.

Shiro didn't pick Keith to be the next Black paladin.

The Black Lion picked Keith.

And from what Pidge remembered from dinner that night, the Black lion wanted Keith  _badly._

_Good young one, you're finally getting it._

Does Keith know?

_He has known he is the true Black paladin far longer than he has known he was Galra._

And that confused Pidge so, so much.

So now Keith's going to pilot Black, great that still leaves a lion out of commission, who was going to-

_"RED STOP!"_

And then Pidge remembered, Lance talks to Red, he can talk to her and has been able to for a while. 

Pidge can't talk to the other lions.

_Good._

So who gets Blue?

* * *

 

"Keith, come with me and cool down."

"Princess-"

"Enough with the Princess thing, I know you, Lance has said far worse to you before, in fact considering your past this is rather civil, so what happened." 

"I finally figured out why everything hurts when I'm near him." And Allura felt that sorrow true and deep in her core. She walked next to Keith, placed her hand in his and gently and slowly leaned her head against his shoulder in the middle of the hallway trying to give Keith the comfort he needs. It really sucked falling for someone you knew wouldn't love you back.

Allura's done it twice now.

"So you really do like him, teasing aside." 

"He makes me smile, 'Llura, well, he usually does." He said and Allura just nudged him with her shoulder.

"Hey if I can come along to your side after everything, anyone can, and Lance likes you, a lot, he will support you when you become the Black Paladin."

"Allura-"

"Everyone else will know soon enough that not everyone can be the Black paladin, and based on how you were acting in there, lashing out, defiant posture, you look down and to the right when you know you're not telling everyone the whole tru-"

"You know to much about me, I'm going to have to kill you now." Keith said simply and Allura was laughing, loudly and happily before dragging Keith to the floor, sitting against a wall together in a random hallway of the castle. She made sure to stick as close to him as possible.

"Keith, best friends are supposed to know this, like you don't know things about-"

"You move your hands to your side when your angry, in front when you're actually enjoying a conversation, and behind you when you try to act civil with someone you hate, but you need to be civil with." He said simply and Allura simply shoved him in response.

"You know to much about me, I'm going to have to kill you now." And then Keith was laughing again and it was all good. Everything was silent when the laughter died down, and Allura just waited for Keith to speak.

"I remember the first time I heard the Black lion call to me." He said so simply, yet so distantly.

"Tell me everything." And he did.

* * *

 

It was a couple hours later when Coran came to find Keith and Allura to tell them that they must present themselves to the Black lion along with Pidge, Hunk and Lance. 

Keith really didn't want to go, but he went anyway. 

Maybe the Black lion would change it's mind?

Of course it wouldn't, Keith's had that thing in his head for MONTH'S it's as stubborn as he is, in fact it's been dead since it allowed them access to it's cockpit to see Shiro was gone. It hadn't moved an inch and Keith could feel int's vindictive laugh as they all approached it. 

God he hated this.

"So Allura's up first!" Coran said, and Keith really wasn't paying attention, but it must not have made any sense whatsoever because Lance was complaining about how that wasn't even how 'guess the number' worked or something. 

Oh well, looks like Allura was going first.

And she really knew there was no chance in hell that she would be the one to control the Black lion. Her decisions came from a background far to prejudice to have the correct mind of judgement the lion was looking for. She was too knew to fighting in war machines that were not the castle. She was a Princess, not a paladin. She knew this spot belonged to Keith.

Of course it felt empty to her touch. But, of course, a small part of her hoped that maybe, just maybe something would spark. Something would light and she would be able to pilot the Black lion. Maybe she would be important.

But there was nothing.

And truthfully, she wasn't all too upset about that.

* * *

 

Pidge really was in it for the shits and giggles, there was NO WAY she was the Black paladin. For one, she just figured it out with Green who the actual Black paladin was, and two, she was way too fucking short.

She couldn't reach the pedals.

But she'd have fun in the lion until someone kicked her out.

* * *

 

Hunk was too happy in Yellow to even give the Black lion a try, and Coran was so annoyed with how quickly Hunk got out that he forced him back in, so of course Hunk had to make an absolute spectacle of himself so Coran could force him out.

* * *

 

Okay Lance, focus, you're the only paladin you know who has talked to two lions, maybe a third is in your rank! Maybe you can finally step out of Keith's shadow to be the leader you were always meant to be.

Come on.

Focus.

He was feeling something.

Yes! It was another lion! It was warm and comforting! Certainly safer feeling than Blue! This was it! He was the Black lion.

And then Red flashed through his vision, and he felt the heat of the sun on his back and flames licking at his toes and he heard the snicker, and teasing song of the Red lion.

It said to him.

_Come home. Come to me._

But Keith was there, and Lance didn't know if he could stand to follow in his footsteps once more.

He felt the Black lion shock him out of his control room, and he ran out of there angry and upset. "It's useless! The Black lion hates all of us!" 

And he knew that he was upset. 

He was truly, truly upset.

But of course they had to turn to Keith, and Lance knew deep in his bones that the Black lion would accept him, of course it would.

Of course Allura had to remind him how he was the only one left. Of course the other's had to support Keith over Lance. Of course they'd put him first.

And after everything Lance did for him... god why did this hurt so much?

Lance watched Keith walk into the Black lion, and he felt the energy changing already, and he wanted to walk out. To leave, but he couldn't.

He was about to witness the rise of a new and great paladin, a new and great leader of Voltron, and god damn him if he missed it just because it wasn't him. His time would come to outshine Keith, maybe not now, but soon.

* * *

 

"I know you wanted this for me Shiro, but I'm not you." Keith said putting both hands on the controls of the lion. The moment his second hand touched the controller though, he knew he was wrong.

_You fool._

And he felt it, the pure Quintessence of the Black lion, it was powerful, dark and strong, stronger than anything he had felt it the Red lion it nearly seared him alive.

_It was never Shiro who wanted this true paladin, it was me. Take your seat, and lead._

"I can't lead, not like Shiro."

_You are not Shiro, you are my paladin and you will lead as I have always lead, with my right hand._

And then the lion was awakening. Oh no, Keith didn't want this. He hated this. Of course the board of purple glow came on first, of course the lion only let Keith have a split second to register what was going on before it opened it's eyes to him, of course it focused on Lance as it let it's own words of  _right hand_ ring through Keith's ears.

Of course it kept moving, of course it roared it's approval without Keith even moving the controls. 

Of course it moved with him in the god damn hot seat. He hated that the lion's sight allowed him to watch as Lance gave the Black lion one last melancholic look before leaving.

God this hurt.

But at least in the Black Lion, Keith felt closest to Shiro. 

* * *

 

"Congratulations Keith, I wish you were getting the job under better circumstances, but you've truly earned it." Allura was the firs to say when Keith exited the Black Lion. Pidge, Hunk, and Coran were quick to give Keith their congratulations soon after, but it didn't matter to him. It wouldn't matter to him.

"No. I refuse to be the Black Paladin." Keith knew their congratulations wouldn't matter.

"What? You must, the Black lion has chosen you!" Allura defended.

"I can't! I'm not Shiro! You guys were right, I'm just the loner." He said dejectedly, ignoring the roar of annoyance from the Black lion. "I'm not the leader Shiro thought I was."

_I don't want a Shiro 2.0 I want my true Black Paladin._

Nothing in this whole god damned universe could convince him to pilot that lion. Then he felt the hand on his shoulder, warm and steady, and covered in the blue paladin armor. Keith let out an involuntary gasp as he felt the weight of it against his body. He followed the arm until it reached Lance's torso, then his face, and Keith watched as Lance took a step, and then another closer so there were inches between them.

"No one can replace Shiro, we're not asking  _you_ to replace Shiro. We're asking you to lead us like you would. The Black lion would never pick anyone it didn't deem worthy to lead Voltron. I'm sorry for my harsh words earlier, I guess I was angry because you have always surpassed me in everything before, and I thought maybe this one time, I could one up you, I could become the Black paladin, but I was wrong. I should have known from the beginning you were the right choice. You would always be the right choice." Lance said making sure to maintain eye contact with Keith. Lance saw the exact moment Keith went from fearful at his touch to admiring him to straight confusion.

"Lance, you idiot-" Keith began, but he must have said it too quietly becauseLance began to talk over him. 

"Keith, I respect it's choice, and you should too." And fuck if Keith could say no to that.

"Then you must fly the Red lion." 

"What?" Lance asked in disbelief. No, he just had this whole speech about how he didn't want to follow in Keith's footsteps, and now Keith was asking him to do just that.

Lance simply laughed him off.

"No, I think I'll stick with Blue, I'm happy there." He said finally taking his hand off Keith's shoulder, avoiding the hard stare Keith was giving him because he knew Keith could figure out what was wrong with him with just one long, hard look.

They didn't notice Allura disappear.

* * *

 

Her father's lion was free. It could chose a new paladin. Her father's legacy, her father's pride of Voltron was free and it could be  _hers._ Of course she was sprinting to retrieve it.

Of course she was praying it would let her in, but it didn't.

"Please! I want to carry on my father's fight, but I need your help, please let me carry on his his footsteps as your paladin." And Allura felt  _nothing._ No this can't be happening! This lion was her father's legacy, her legacy. She could fly it and she would. She had too! 

So why wasn't it responding! She knew she was worthy! She had to be worthy! Why didn't it accept that she was worthy! 

She couldn't stand by and do nothing any longer.

"Please I must do this! Other's are risking their lives in this fight and I can't continue to..." But the Red lion remained cold, dead, and unresponsive.

She cried in that Lion and it didn't even show her an ounce of the life she knew it had inside her.

Allura felt like death.

When she was finally done she went to the rest of the paladins to tell them of her failed attempt at the Red lion, Coran gave her a comforting pat before she forced everyone to move on. 

"Come, we must find a new paladin, again..."

"I nominate Lance." Keith said easily and then everyone went quiet, looking back to see if Keith was joking or not. Lance felt something heavy and strong settle in his chest. This was insane, why was his heart doing this thumping thing just knowing that Keith was pushing for him to pilot Red. The one advocating for it.

Lance only registered the smile on his face when he felt Keith's own smile directed at him.

* * *

 

Five Half-Galra fighters, that's all it took to completely decimate some of Voltron's new freed planets. Their rebellions were crushed, the Blade of Marmora was spread so thin they could do nothing about it.

Axca was almost disappointed, but she had bigger things to deal with.

Like Voltron, their number one enemy at the moment. Voltron with five lions and five paladins, however, one was missing, the head.

"No Black Lion."

"We asked the inhabitants of the planets we have regained, none of them have seen it." Acxa said, then Ezor in all her bubbly self added her own comment.

"It's like it just disappeared. Poof!" 

"No Black Lion, no Voltron. Narti, I think it's time you spoke to Pouige's leader." 

* * *

 

Of course before anyone could say anything else about another paladin, they were being summoned back to planet Pouige to help defend their people from the Galra. 

They needed to help them, the Red lion will be out of commission for now, but it'll have to work. 

"Let's go." 

But of course nothing was easy. Blue wasn't listening to him, and Lance needed Blue to listen to him, he could hear the inquiries of the other paladins, the Princess, and Coran, but he could do nothing to ease their confusion.

The Blue lion wasn't letting him in.

Why? He couldn't even hear her like he normally did. What was he supposed to do! 

"My Lion's not responding!" Lance yelled out in distress. 

"Then figure it out, and catch up with us!" Keith said and Lance wanted to roll his eyes, if only it were so easy. "And Lance? I really think you should go to Red." And Lance felt a rumble in his mind, but that wasn't right, he was not ready to give up the Blue lion, she was his, she picked him all the way on Earth. This was His Lion, not Keith's old one, not nothing. This was Lance's lion, the lion of the ocean. Lance liked the ocean.

He could not move on from her.

So what if Keith thought so highly of him that he believed Lance to be the one to take up the helm of Red Lion.

So what.

He would never leave Blue.

No matter how enticing the call of the rumble in his mind felt.

* * *

 

You feel different from Red.

_I am different from Red._

I don't feel as fast. You are bulky.

_I am powerful._

I'm sorry I didn't mean that as a fat joke.

_Could have fooled me paladin._

Sorry Black, just work with me, please? For now? We are needed and I'm too under trained to really be piloting you right now.

_You promise to remember that?_

What?

_What?_

And then they were dodging the new galra troops who were under the command of the New Ruler, the Prince Lotor of the Galra Empire.

They were  _set up._

* * *

 

"Come on old Blue it's me, open up... Alright enough goofing around! The other's need us!" Lance said, but still got no response. He fell to the ground in despair. "Why are you mad at me? Is it because I tried to be the Black paladin? We all did! Please Blue! Believe me!" Lance tried to plead, but it just wasn't working.

Maybe pick up lines will work?

Nope.

And all Lance could hear was the distressed calls of his fellow paladins. 

"Lance what are you doing!" He heard Allura ask him, and honestly this isn't what he wanted, what he needed. He needed to get Blue and get out of here.

"I don't know! Blue's not responding to me! At all!" He said in distress. Come on Blue, Lance really didn't want to blow it in front of Allura she was pretty, he was already blowing it for the rest of the paladins. "God maybe Pidge was right, maybe I am just a goofball. Not only was a meant to be the leader, maybe I'm not even supposed to be a paladin." 

_My son you're an idiot!_

And Lance nearly stumbled at how loud that voice was in his head, then he heard it! The Red Lion's Roar. Was this real life?

"Was that..?"

"The Red Lion, Lance you must go to him-"

"Her-"

"Red's a her?"

"Allura!" And Lance groaned in disbelief. "Princess, Keith would bite my head off if I went to the Red lion, maybe it's calling for you?"

_I will break through the walls of this castle to reach you, you utter idiot. My paladins loves you. Come to me. Come to the Red Lion, it's where you belong!_

"Lance, Keith would never, he was the one who was so for you piloting the Red Lion-"

"But-"

And then the lion roared, louder.

"I would love nothing more than for the Red Lion to chose me, but that's not what it wants, it wants you."

"But, I don't..."

"My father created Voltron, you would think he should pilot the Black lion because of that, but he realized Zarkon was a better leader, he allowed Zarkon to pilot-"

"That's not how it works, Paladins don't pick the lions Allura, the lion's pick paladins." Lance cut her off rather quickly, and then he heard Red's laughter in his head again, and oh.

"Lance when you accepted Keith, it proved you accepted a strong team over your desire for glory. The Red lion has chosen you, because of your unyielding support, against those you would never want to fight." She said with a laugh, pointing to herself and Lance of course remembered his stance when Keith came out as Galra. "You're like my Father in that sense." And her smile only got so much more bitter.

"I'll make him proud."

"Go." And then Lance went running, he took one last look at Blue... and at Allura before running to his new destiny. His future.

To the Red Lion.

To Keith.

* * *

And then Allura felt it.

_Princess, I have deemed you worthy._

* * *

"Can you be more specific, we need an actual plan!" And then suddenly Keith was under attack, he was being fired at. It hurt and he felt the Black lion in pain too.

What do we do Black?

_You are too controlled, Red needs a tight lease, I do not, let me ride._

Very well. 

"I'm fine everyone, but we need a plan!" And then Keith felt it, a familiar brush in his mind, but not like it was before. He turned to his right and saw it, the Red Lion. "Lance!" 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm here Keith. Sorry, but I think Red likes me more." 

"Of course she does, who wouldn't? Now let's get to work." 

And Lance could really only think one thing, Red was fast. She wasn't as strong as Red, and she was harder to control, but when he let her go wild, by god she went WILD. 

But with four out of their five lions and the castle by their side, maybe now they could form a proper plan even if two of the paladins were just assigned. 

And that's when Keith noticed it.

"Everyone, focus on that main ship, it has the new Prince to the Galra empire!" And then said ship launched a canon at the castle, a canon more powerful than any they'd seen before.

They desperately needed to focus on that ship.

Of course Lance almost fucking flew into it.

"Hey! Be careful with Red!"

_Oh fly your own lion!_

"Yeah! Fly your own Lion!"

And then Lance proceeded to crash. 

"Guys, we're a mess, we need to get organized." Pidge said grabbing everyone's attention. "Keith what should we do?"

"I don't know! We need to form Voltron, but we're short a lion."

"Not anymore!" Allura's voice was heard over the coms and everyone turned to see the Blue Lion with whom they could only assume was being flown by Allura.

Lance really wanted to feel angry about that, but then he felt it, the pure of red deep in his mind and he knew everything would be okay.

And then the Galra were retreating, and while everyone was celebrating Keith was thinking of the implications behind their fight.

"Lotor has a son." He said.

"It is deeply unsettling." Allura agreed, and then they all made their way back towards the castle ship. They all put their lions back into their respective hangers and then most of the paladins went back to the meeting area, Lance went to Blue.

"Well, I guess this is it, huh Blue." He said looking up into her dead eyes, something he thought he'd only see in his nightmares. While it was sad, it was still better than he expected this feeling to be. It's probably all due to the little Red Lady in the hanger next door. "We had some fun adventures, didn't we? I wanted to stay with you, but sometimes the things you want, aren't necessarily the things you get... but you know." And Lance looked over towards the Red Lion's hanger, a smile on his face. "Maybe it's exactly what you need."

And he felt the Red lion purr in approval. 

"All the same, I'm going to miss you buddy." And then Allura was entering the hanger, that was right, she went to try on her own paladin armor, wanted to see if it would work and was probably dropping it off for later use. "Pink, huh? Not what I was expecting." 

"Yes, well on Altea, this color is worn to honor our fallen warriors, I wear it to honor the paladins of old." She said, a small sad smile on her face. "And Shiro."

And Lance could respect that, could understand that.

And now it was time to finally hand off the final piece truly connecting him to his lion. Armor was armor, but the bayard...

Lance called to it, glad to see it respond to him even if it did so reluctantly. 

"Anyways, I think this belongs to you now." And he held out the bayard to her, watching with a soft smile as she went to cautiously reach for it, as if it wouldn't actually fit in her hand, as if it wouldn't actually work for her. 

"If I had to lose Blue to someone, I'm glad it was you."

And Allura smiled at that before flinching and looking towards the Blue lion quickly. "Yeah, you get used to the other being in you head very, very quickly." Lance said with a smile, and then Allura was smiling once more.  

And then Keith was running through the hanger, grabbing onto Lance he quickly pulled him along. 

"Let's go!" 

"Keith! What's going on!" Lance asked, running with Keith, not once looking back.

"I've put a tracker on Lotor's ship so we would be able to follow him after he worm hole jumped." Keith explained before calling for the Red paladin bayard.

They stopped in front of Red where Keith took Lance's hand to put the Red Paladin bayard in it himself. "Wha- Keith, that's amazing, but-"

"We know exactly where he is, I don't know how long the tracker will go unnoticed, we have to take this opportunity! Please Lance," Keith asked holding onto Lance's hands pleadingly and then Lance heard Red in his head.

_He will do it, with or without us, what would you prefer?_

"Fine, I'll tell the other paladins." And Lance watched as Keith's smile could take up the whole of his face. 

"I'm going to the Black lion, meet you out there sharp shooter." And then Keith was running away, he gave Lance a final wave before turning the corner and it only clicked then that Lance had been watching him run away until he couldn't anymore. FLustered, he entered the Red lion to her insatiable snickers. 

Oh do shut it Red.

_Never._

You're worse than, Blue.

_But you love it!_

"Everyone, we've got a tracker on Lotor, Keith's in the Black lion now about to launch to follow, we either go with him, or let him do this alone, so I suggest you all find your way to your lions."

"But, most of us are new to our lions!" Hunk protested and Pidge agreed and Lance wanted to curse, he hadn't even thought of that.

"This is an opportunity to good to pass," Keith's voice rang out. "So are you coming or not?" 

And then everyone was going to their lions to launch out of the castle ship to follow Keith. 


	27. The Hunted

The paladins were holding formation flying around the moon Lotor's ship was orbiting. This would have been the perfect plan of action, that is, it would have been the perfect plan of action to go after Lotor now if everyone had complete control over their lions. 

But Allura was having trouble steering, Lance was having trouble with speed control and Keith was having an issue with Black's bulk.

But he was an idiot, an absolute fool, he was ignoring Black's warning and all the signs around them, he was ignoring the fact that he was not Shiro.

That he could not lead them in the same style and way Shiro could.

He wasn't comfortable in his own skin. He was not comfortable in the Black Lion's skin.

So of course he lead them into a trap. He didn't listen to anything, and it was his fault.

The guilt was eating him alive, and now all of the Voltron lions were separated perfect for Lotor's picking.

But Keith was so, so close to getting Lotor, he was chasing him on the planet, he was the only one there. He could do this he was the truly the best flier in the whole of the Universe He had to do this!

"Keith you're splitting us up! Fall Back now! Don't do this!" Lance's voice was the final thing to reach his coms before they went down and Keith pulled away from following Lotor. 

He stopped with a yell of annoyance. He was so close, yet so far and he was so wrong to split everyone up and he couldn't believe he'd actually done it.

_You are a fool, you were not ready for me._

You're right Black, i'm not ready.

_Do you know what will get you ready?_

Help me, to held you.

_Go to the Red Paladin. Find him, together you are meant to go places no paladins have ever gone before._

Is there any way you can lead me to him?

_Follow your heart's desire. You will find him there._

To think Keith would ever truly let them fail so easily. 

* * *

 

He found Lance in a far corner of the planet, all alone, and Keith went to him in shame. This was all his fault, everything. From his over eager desire to end Lotor on his own to getting every single paladin separated from the group, and now he needed to get to Lance. He needed his guidance, his opinion, Lance always had a good idea.

"Keith! Where are the others?" Lance asked when he saw the Black Lion approaching him. 

"This is all my fault, I've followed him right into this trap." Keith said instead of answering Lance and Lance wanted to roll his eyes and sigh in annoyance, but settle for just the sigh since he knew Keith wouldn't see his eye roll. Like yeah, no shit Keith. But Lance watched in awe as the Black Lion in all it's glory was below him, the Red lion giving him the power in this dynamic. He was never given this kind of power. "Everyone warned me, but I didn't listen, I put the entire team in jeopardy." 

"Yeah you kind of did." Lance said a little too easily, and Keith flinched, but Lance pushed on. "But now  _we_ gotta fix it." Lance was the Red Paladin now, he would be Keith's right hand until the end. 

He'd always be Keith's right hand. 

"You're right, let's go." And together they went to find the others. 

* * *

 

Pidge found Hunk. So that was good, but...

Allura was all alone in her Blue Lion, trapped by Lotor's ship, not knowing what to do. Come on Allura, think, what would Lance do?

Oh!

"Hey there, Blue lion, you know you're really activating my particle barrier right now...?" And then she laughed helplessly, just to hear the roar of laughter in her head from her own lion, but nothing helpful. Well then.

"Please! Nothing works! I've tried asking you nicely and I've tried commanding you! What do you want from me?!"  

_I want you to be a paladin, not a Princess._

"Then I'll need your help." And the lion was back, it was in her mind and she was working with it. Perfect timing too, considering Lotor found her then. 

God she needed to get out of there, but she still didn't know how to maneuver this lion! Not nearly as well as her other paladins! "Help me! Guide me! I can't do it alone!" 

_Make a map._

And then Allura was using the sonar function of the Blue lion to make a sonar map and she wanted to laugh. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

And then they were off to the races, it was like they were a completely different paladin, and Lotor was loving it.

He was loving it so much, he didn't even notice as the Blue paladin gained the upper hand. It was truly well played, and Allura did it all on her own.

She was so happy.

Blue was so proud of her.

So they found The Black and Red Lion first using sonar, then they found Pidge and Hunk who were happy to see the other lions.

Keith was happy to give Allura credit when Hunk began to thank Keith for finding them. "She used the Blue lion's sonar capabilities to make a map of the planet, and in doing that, she was able to locate our lions."

"How'd you do it?" Pidge asked.

"I just had to stop thinking by getting into a more Lance like mind set." Allura supplied.

"A Lance like- Hey! I have thoughts! Are you calling me dumb?"  

"Not dumb!" Allura tried to quickly amend. "Just a natural."

"Yeah natural dumby!" Hunk teased seeing the opportunity and knowing he couldn't miss it. Teasing was truly one of his favorite ways to show his friends he loved them.

"Yeah he was born with it!" Pidge teased.

"Hey, as much as I love teasing Lance, and really I do, but we should probably worry about the situation we're in and not the integrity of Lance's intellect." Keith said, soft and warm in the beginning before setting the team back onto focus.

Lance hated how warm that tone felt, and he couldn't figure out why it made him feel so warm. Hunk was soft with him like this, and sure Lance felt warm with Hunk but while Hunk's warmth felt like a nice fire, this felt like a furnace.

Lance could feel Red laugh at him, but really what could Red possibly be laughing at him about.

"Allura, any way out of here?"

"Yes, I can see a way out, however, everyone we have company. Looks like Lotor called for back up." Allura said and really they were all doomed with the amount of space ships that were surrounding them. There wasn't a way out.

They needed Voltron if they wanted to stand a chance.

"We need Voltron." Keith said simply.

But that had failed earlier today, they'd tried once before in the chase for Lotor, but it didn't work, they couldn't get it to work. Of course Allura pointed it out.

"We failed to form Voltron the last time we tried."

"We have to keep on trying. We may have come here, fragmented and disorganized, but the only way we're getting out of here is if we work together. This is our team. Shiro believed in us, we have to believe in ourselves, who's with me?" He asked and he could feel it. The Black lion was the body, it was the the lion that would draw everything limb to it. It connected every lion into one being. Keith could feel them all, he knew it was going to work now in a way he could never feel before.

So when everyone agreed to give it their all, Keith could feel the change. And when Voltron emerged he felt it too, it was... strange.

Voltron's voice was not like the lion's voices, it did not speak, but Keith could feel it urging him, he could feel the Black lion too, and like the limbs of his own body, he could feel the other lions. He understood why the Red lion was such a significant one. It was truly his right hand.

Then Voltron was urging him forward. It had not seen a battle for the good of the universe in a long time, it was ready to fight.

Good.

They've got a lot of warships to destroy.

* * *

 

There was a new energy source coming from the Planet, Acxa was rather put out by it. Her unease put Lotor at unease. He had never seen his right hand flinch at something, let alone be nervous.

It already but the uneased Lotor, the Prince who unexpectedly got tricked by a paladin, more off kilter.

What could that energy possibly be. They were too fragmented, too disorganized and new to be able to form Voltron now.

That would be insane.

From his Father's own notes on the older paladins, it had taken them a whole life threatening battle to get Voltron to work, and that was only for minutes and it was a disorganized mess of a battle that any other robot with half a braincell more could have defeated.

This couldn't be possible.

But it was.

And not only was it the full fledged Voltron.

It was a Voltron that was fighting as strongly as the one that defeated his father. No, better. The fighting style had changed, it was faster, it flew differently, it was wild, it was almost Galra. Something had to have changed between them entering the planet and them leaving.

What was it?!

* * *

 

"Hunk! I'm a leg!" Was the first cheer heard from the new Voltron. Allura's voice was exuberant and everyone had a smile on their faces due to her happiness.

"It's pretty cool, huh?" Hunk answered back, and the joking happy, hopeful mood only pushed them further.

And they destroyed the fleet; the whole of Lotor's fleet. Everyone was in shock and then Pidge noticed Lotor flying away as Voltron did the same.

"Are we going after him?" She asked.

"No." Keith said and he felt the giant Robot's and his lion's approval. "Pushing the team as hard as I did earlier caused our downfall. I won't make the same mistake again. We'll face him when we're ready." 

"Roger that,  _team leader."_ Lance what the actual quiznack? 

But it worked because Keith was laughing. 

"Alright, get ready to go fast, I think it's time we head back home." 

And then they were off.

* * *

 

Lance really didn't know why he was waiting in the lion's bay for Keith. He really didn't.

Like there was nothing he really needed to say to Keith, whatever he'd wanted to say was said out on the field, so what more could Lance possibly want with Keith. He didn't know, but his instincts were telling him to stay, so he did.

The Red Lion approved.

Keith was surprised, pleasantly surprised don't get him wrong, but still surprised all the same to see Lance waiting for him. He walked up to Lance's side and stopped before inclining his head in towards the exit, asking silently for Lance to walk with him. Keith was fine with the silence, but Lance wasn't.

"So we formed Voltron, huh? That's cool right? Didn't think we'd be able to do it again this quickly." Lance began.

"I knew we could." Keith said with such a conviction Lance was absolutely confused.

"And how did you know samurai?"

"It was in the Bond." Keith said, and seeing Lance's confusion he began to explain. "Voltron, the bond it has, the actual robot has a sentience to it. It's like the lion's but, I can't talk to it. I can feel it though, it's constantly there, like a strong presence of a greater being. A wiser being. When I asked us to try and form Voltron on that planet, I knew it would work because the bond, in a way told me it would and it was... Lance it was crazy." Keith said in disbelief.

Lance was still confused.

"What do you mean crazy?"

"Like, I could feel it. I could feel the hum of everything working together, it was a bit much and I know it's something Shiro never felt before."

"And how can you know that?" Lance asked a little annoyed by Keith's assumtions. "We've formed Votlron plenty of times with Shiro before. What makes you think you're so special as the head?"

"Because every limb has it's true paladin." Keith said and those words  _true paladin_ kept ringing in Lance's ears. Red had told him he was her true paladin, he had heard Blue tell him the exact same thing about Red. Did that mean that the lions each had the paladin they were most compatible with? Did that mean that the lions believed them to all have the values of the truest paladins? That seemed fake, it could be tru-

"Lance. Being the head like this, it was truly awesome. I felt every lion limb like it was my own. My left leg was the yellow lion, the right the Blue, my left hand was the Green lion and my right... My right hand was you." Keith said looking at Lance.

They had stopped their walking at that and Keith looked at Lance very seriously as he spoke his next words. "Lance, you are truly my right hand, my most trusted limb, you are what I will start every fight with. I'm not as experienced in leading anything, let alone a giant space vessel built by aliens, so I'm going to need your help. I'm going to need your support because I can't lead on my own and your instincts, you're skill on the field... it's good. It's really good."

"Keith what are you trying to say?" Lance asked in fear because this was all just too good to be true.

"I want you to lead, with me. I might be the Black Paladin and you might be the Red, but I want us to be equal. The Head and the Heart."

And Lance felt his throat dry. He wanted to be leader, in theory. This was so much pressure. The lives of his most important people, the universe's most important people would rest on his skinny shoulders. This was too much! This was imp-

And then Keith gently rested his hand on Lance's shoulder mimicking what Lance had done for him earlier on when Keith wouldn't accept the fact that he needed to let Shiro go enough to find a new Black Paladin. 

"Come on Sharpshooter. We can be Lance and Keith, neck and neck out in space." And Lance felt that damned inferno all over again at Keith's soft words and soft smile and flushed cheeks, and pretty eyes and there was really no way Lance could say no to that. 

Keith let his hand slide down Lance's arm, he went to remove it completely from Lance's person, but against his better judgement, his hand didn't stay at his side like he wanted it to, but it went to grab onto Keith's hand.

"Of course I will samurai."

"So, Black paladins?" 

"Yeah, Black paladins." And then Keith went to walk on and Lance left with him, walking together in an equal stride not one in front of the other.

They were truly equals.

And that damned inferno in Lance's heart kept burning.


	28. Hole in the Sky

"What's going on?" Keith asked. It was an alarm none of them had ever heard before. It confused most of the Earthlings, but for the Alteans, well it looked like they'd seen a ghost. 

What could it possibly be.

"It's an Altean distress code, used by some of King Alfor's ships." And what could that possibly mean? Could there be more alteans? 

Lance believed it possible. Call him a hopeless romantic or whatever you want, but for a whole planet of chameleon based people to just die off... seemed unreasonable. It seemed too insane even for all of this space time mumbo jumbo stuff. 

So maybe there were altean's still out there, maybe this was them sending out a distress signal.

Maybe this was the Castle of lion's finally hearing it because they were finally in range.

"It could be a trap."  Keith protested weakly.

"Then we'll be ready for it." Allura argued back, but before she took off, she waited, hand at the ready. Keith looked her over once before giving a vague enough hand motion and then they were launching through space towards the destress signal.

It lead them to one of Allura's father's old ships, a deep space exploration ship, she informed them. 

"What happened to it?" Lance asked when Coran told everyone that there was no mission log for the ship.

"Is it stuff in a wormhole?" Hunk added on.

"That's unlike any wormhole I've ever seen." Coran said simply.

"It's made up of this hyper condensed energy." Pidge informed everyone. 

"We had to board the ship to see if anyone needs our help." Allura pushed forward. 

"Ok, how?" Keith asked.

"We could send a probe?" Pidge offered first. "We can get an idea through that of what kind of thing this thing is." Pidge said.

"Do it."

And so Pidge sent one of her man made drones to the ship and the wormhole and it was insane. There was no form of decay. It was like the ship was stuck in a never ending time loop. There was no gravitational pull coming from it, and the light was coming out of the source, not going in like it would in a Black hole.

This thing was truly remarkable.

"The energy signature, I know it... It's radiating quintessence!" Coran cheered out, and just as they were discovering what that worm hole like thing was made of, Pidge's probe disintegrated.

Lance knew for a fact he did not want to go near that.

"We must go there!" Allura pushed further and Lance wanted to run up to her and shake her and just yell,  _WHY_ in her face. "Voltron's compositional strength far exceeds anything in this known universe. We received an altean distress call which must mean someone is alive on that ship. As paladins of Voltron it is our duty to help." Allura finished off.

Then Keith turned around to look at her, and to think over her speak, then he turned to Lance, and that movement meant something to Lance.

That was Keith asking him.

_What do you think?_

And Lance shrugged, he wasn't that convinced yet and Keith nodded. "Princess, I'm still not fully convinced this isn't a trap." 

"And even if it wasn't then this would be extremely dangerous." Coran added on. And in a huff so like Keith's, Allura turned her back on the paladins and went to walk away. 

"Fine if you won't help me, then I'll do this on my own." And Lance's panicked expression got Keith's attention enough to make a move.

"Don't you dare." Keith said simply.

"Don't I dare! How-" Allura was venomous, and Keith simply spoke over her.

"Not without the rest of us." And that stopped her. 

"What?"

"Voltron is one force, one body even though it's split up into five lions. I refuse to separate it. We're all or nothing. If you want to do this, we'll do it. If it's that important to you, we're going in with the whole crew. It's our best chance at survival. Sound good?" And at that Allura simply nodded. "Good, everyone to your stations, Coran when we get down there set up a comm link with the Black lion so we can stay in touch as we approach the quintessence hold. Let's go."

And after that it was a matter of seconds until they were all suited up and in their lions. It took them no more than two minutes to form Voltron and fly to the space ship from there. 

Now they just needed to take it slow. So they began to scan, no bio rhythms on the ship, nothing familiar about the elemental make up of the radiating orb, and nothing new was coming in from Voltron's readings. 

"Guys, we're going to get closer, prepare to abort if anything gets too hairy." Keith said simply as he began to bring Voltron slowly and steadily towards the threshold of the light. 

It was odd.

He could feel Voltron's panic at the unknown, but he also felt the familiarity between the unknown sphere and the ship. 

It felt like going to a place you grew up in, but someone else was living there. The feeling of the vortex and Voltron was almost the same, but something felt off-kilter.

Keith wasn't surprised when Voltron was completely unaffected by the vortex, he was however completely thrown off when all contact with the other side was cut off. Hopefully someone could help them over here.

They went to go to the other side of the vortex once more, hoping to see the Castle or Coran, or something, but he wasn't there, and neither was the front of the ship. Something was terribly wrong. 

There was another major difference on this side of the ship. 

There were life forms.

There were alteans.

So team Voltron made quick work in landing Voltron and entering the ship. Keith took the rear as Allura took the front. They needed people on high alert, but it looked like no one was here. They were finally able to turn the gravity on once they found the control center, but no one was there.

Lance though was the first to spot a man in armor sitting down, he was only visible when the lights were on. Lance went to go and help him up, to help him do something, when his helmet flew off and Lance was staring directly at a skull.

God he wanted to vomit.

They needed to find more information on this ship, and Allura was way ahead of everyone. She tapped out a few commands on the keyboard in front of her, and then a video began to ply.

"We've located the second meteorite using the information and directions King Alfor had provided us." A stoutly, serious man began to explain. "We managed to get it aboard, but it seems to be causing massive disturbances." Lance looked from the man with his monocle, then brought his eyes to the skeleton he had just discovered to see the same one there. So the man in the video was dead, definitely dead. "We're trying to bring it back to Altea, but I don't know if we'll get that far. At this rate-" And then the explosion must have begun.

Lance looked away from the video.

He did not need to witness this man's death.

"What happened here?"

"Something deadly." But that still didn't explain the bio-rhythms in this area. And then, like out of a movie, two figures dropped from the ceiling onto the ships floor. 

Lance fired at the one with many legs giving Hunk the opportunity to tackle one of them to the ground. Then Lance saw the other figure was about to fire at him, and he wouldn't have enough of a chance to dodge the bullet.

Then quick as a bullet Keith was slicing through the gun that was aimed a Lance, a snarl on his face and Lance only had a moment to think to himself,  _wow,_ before going back into the action. 

Keith was fighting with him and Lance was giving the support when Keith was punched to the side, then something was being thrown at Lance, and he wasn't fast enough to deflect it. It caused Lance to stumble back, to give his opponent the opening they needed to kill him. 

Good thing PIdge had his back.

Bad this having his back meant unveiling their opponent to show a completely black haired, scarless Shiro. Lance had seen enough ghosts today, and Keith surely looked like he couldn't handle this one. 

That's when the other opponent freed itself from Hunk's grasp and Voltron recognized him as well. It was Slav. 

And then they started spewing nonsense about a crystal and how they'd never let any Altean get their greedy hands on it so long as they lived.

What the actual quiznack was going on?

"Shiro, please!" Keith said dropping his weapon. He wanted to pay attention to the exchange, he really did, but Black was in his head.

_He's not right. Wrong Shiro._

Yeah Black, I can tell that, this one sounds like an idiot.

_Trust him, trust him all the same, something about this universe is... off._

Got it.

Pidge was the one who figured it out the same time as Slav did. This was a whole other alternate reality.

Allura went to question them, but they were absolutely rude to her. They would not hear anything she tried to tell them, then an alarm on one of Slav's many arms went off, and Slav and fake-Shiro aka Sven were running.

More alteans were arriving onto the Ship and Keith felt like these were the bad gus, but Allura was quick to tell them all to stand down, against his better judgment. 

Then something strange was happening.

All the Alteans that boarded this abandoned ship began to kneal infront of Allura, each one of them chanting high praise for their Empress, for Empress Allura. 

Hunk was confused, he was so, so confused.

"Are you Empress Allura?" The leader, or whom they assumed to be the leader, asked.

"I am Princess Allura of Altea, please, stand." Allura said rather uneasily, and the leader stood followed by her troops.

"I'm am commander Hera, Empress. How can you be here? You put down the Galra uprising and established the Altean Empire 10,000 years ago?"

Keith looked to Allura, who was in pain, and began to speak. "Where we're from, there are no more Alteans, the Galra killed them off along with your planet 10,000 years ago, Princess Allura and her charge Coran are the only survivors."

"Where did you come from?" A scientist from the back corner of the room asked after a moments shock.

* * *

 

"What if they're not able to escape from the other reality?"

"If Voltron can't escape, then we win." Lotor cut off the fight between his commanders before they could even start. "If they make it out with the comet, we take it from them. We win either way."

* * *

 

"This comet is like the abandoned ship, it's caught between realities." Pidge informed the Altean scientist.

"Fascinating. Do you believe you can obtain a sample with your lion?" He asked.

"I can try." Pidge said. When she got back from her lion she looked around and noticed Keith and Allura were gone. Lance informed them that Allura went with the other Alteans, and Keith went with her, not wanting one of us to be on our own at any specific moment.

Pidge guess that made sense.

And then she was comparing the comet to any known substance she'd come across in the universe and found out that the comet was made of the same material as Voltron.

_Sister._

"Sister?"

"Pidge, what were you saying? This comet is Voltron?"

"Right, it's not Voltron, obviously, but it's the same readings of Voltron. It's made of the same transdimensional substance as Voltron. It explains why Voltron is so powerful." Pidge finished.

"With this substance, we can create our own transdimensional ships to spread the peace of the Altean Empire into knew realities." And Pidge, Hunk and Lance really didn't like the sound of that. It sent a shiver down their spine. This wasn't right, and when they looked at each other, they felt their sentiments mirrored.

* * *

 

"So the Alteans of this reality defeated the Galra?" Allura asked as they entered the Bridge of the new altean ship.

"Our success was all thanks to you, my Empress." Hera said. "Without your will to fight at the loss of your Father, Altea would not have been able to spread the peace and stability it was meant to do."

"Peace and Stability, sounds pretty good, huh 'LLura?" Keith said easily, just to have a sword pointed at his throat. 

"Do not speak so easily, with the Empress!" Hera spat and Keith looked to Allura once more in slight panic.

"Please, stand down, he is the Black Paladin of Voltron."

"And that allows him certain liberties?" Hera asked not taking the sword from Keith's neck, but moving her eyes to Allura.

"No, but he is my dear friend and close confident. Do hurt him, would make me rather angry." She said with a bite to her tone.

"Very well." Hera said before removing her sword from Keith's neck, who seemed rather put out. "Forgive me for pulling my blade, I did not mean to disrespect you, and I did not know of your close relations to the Empress."

"It's fine." Keith said, but all the same he took a step closer to Allura and let his hand rest close to where he would call for his bayard.

Then Hera continued to speak. 

"After we defeated Zarkon, we realized that was simply the first step. We refused to give up our fight though, until all planets could understand and reach the peace Altea had received." Hera said.

Warning bells were going off in Keith's head.

"Oh that's wonderful." Allura sighed content.

"Yes, from there we found a way to prevent all wars amongst the universe. We were the bringers of peace."

* * *

 

"But how is that possible? It seems to good to be true." Hunk asked the Scientist who was explaining their life of peace.

"Rather simply, please bring your attention to Moxellus, for generations his people had been a savage race. They were having constant battle with the other planets in their system. It was a barbaric and fruitless system, but look at him now." And all three paladins did.

He seemed brain dead.

"What changed?" Lance asked.

"The Hoctrul!" The scientist cheered, and then Moxellus was turning around to show the paladins the altean technology implanted in his brain. This was sick. This was the twilight zone.

The alteans were taking over the minds of other species, were taking away their free will, their culture, everything. 

* * *

 

"Advancements had been made, citizens who might have been casualties of war in Empress Allura's day could now be rehabilitated. Entire races who have warred for millennia can now know peace and help us to further the new world." Hera explained happily, bringing Allura closer to her, as if to show her, her way was right.

"So they're joining the Altean peace movement?" 

* * *

 

"So slavery?" Hunk asked confused and disgusted.

"Oh no! They're not slaves because, well slaves have will. Slaves try to escape, those under the control of the Hoctrul are perfectly happy exactly where they are." 

They had to get rid of the comet, they had to do it now.

* * *

 

"But you're taking away their free will." Keith bit out, he couldn't let Allura fall more into this woman's trap. 

"And that's the same will that would end your life with no remorse." Hera said, no emotion to her tone. "Thanks to us, no innocent will lose it's life to the will of an evil being." 

And then Hera was pulling up the map of the new Altean Empire, the great expanse of it. And then, Hera was inviting Allura along to go and see it.

* * *

 

"They completely scrambled that big guys brain." Lance hissed out to Pidge and Hunk when they were out in the hallway, away from the rest of the Alteans. Then a panel was being pushed out from above their heads, and Slav and Not-Shiro were there.

When Slav was to go into a speech about how he knew Voltron would come join them eventually, Lance cut him off quickly, then Pidge spoke.

"We have to find Keith and Allura and tell them what's going on immediately, then they can help." 

Too late, they were caught in the act of treachery by the scientist, now what were they going to do?

* * *

 

Keith was losing her. He could see it, he was losing Allura to the hope of Galra.

"Allura, please think about this! It wasn't that long ago that we learned not all Galra were bad. Maybe it's not as Black and white as she's making it out to be!" Keith pleaded with her, watching as she continued to walk up to the pedestal to move the ship. 

"Keith, these are my people, and they may be the strongest allies we have in this war." Allura said simply.

"Then what about mine?" Keith asked. "Does the Blade mean nothing to you?" 

"Keith, enough." And then Allura was turning on the ship and Keith was wishing his best-friend was less like him. 

She was pulling the ship forward into the other reality, they were doomed. 

Keith was so, so disappointed in her and then Lance, Hunk, Pidge, fake-Shiro and Slav were being escorted in handcuffs to the bridge. Keith looked to Lance to see him looking panicked, so it was as bad as Keith thought.

"Let our friends go." Keith bit out, then Slav was talking.

"You have made the universe peaceful at the sake of freedom! You and your slaves!" And Allura was shocked. 

"Slaves? Is this true?" Allura asked in agony as she turned to Hera.

"Non-cogs are not slaves! You're the ones who spread chaos and destruction. We will scan your brain for every rebel base and eliminate you all. Finally this war can end."

"Allura, we can't let this happen!" Keith said getting her attention.

"Hera please, we both want the same thing, peace."

"Do we? You're way has only brought suffering and the domination of the Galra, our way has brought peace, and unity. With this comet we will bring out peace to every reality." Now Allura truly felt sick, to see her peaceful people the forefront of a tyrannical Empire taking slaves in every planet they go to.  "You're no Empress of mind."

"And you're no Altean." Allura bit out and summoned her Bayard, Keith was quick to do the same, then Slav was laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Lance hissed out in disbelief.

"Because this is the reality where everything works out fine!" And then the bombs Slav and Sven planted around the ship went off causing enough of a distraction for Keith to throw his sword into one of the two robots guarding his fellow paladins, with that opening they were able to take out the other one.

Allura was in singular combat with Hera, and took her out easily. They were running through the ship looking for the exit. Lance, at Keith's insistance, was upfront, Allura in the back. Lance didn't know why he was upfront, until the robots with guns were firing at them, and Lance had taken them out. Excellent. 

But there was more that Lance didn't see. 

"Lance!" 

That was Keith, and then something was pushing him out of the way, and Lance smelt the sent of burning flesh. When he got up from being pushed to the ground he turned. "Keith!"

But that wasn't Keith who'd taken the bullet, it was Sven. Lance pulled him to the side while Keith began to block more bullets from landing their mark. Thank god Sven was fine.

However the robots were blocking the way to their lions. How were they gonna-

Then this realities Slav was running at the robots, dodging bullets and taking them down and Lance, for the first time ever, could truly see what he thought Slav was like before all the torture.

Then they were getting to their lions and now they needed to get the comet away from them.

Pidge was scanned the ship for the comet, then they were forming Voltron to retrieve it. They were running away, they needed to get back to their reality, but they needed to find the exact location they entered to this reality from or risk not making it back home.

* * *

 

"FIRE THRUSTERS!" Hera yelled to her general, but nothing was happening, what was going on?

Then, on screen they saw him, the slimey little bugger with a thousand legs and the annoying laugh as he pulled thousands of wires from the ships mainframe, basically rendering them useless.

"I love this reality!"

Hera was going to rip her hair out.

"TAKE THEM OUT!" She yelled firing the last thing she could possibly think of, a canon not connected to the ships mainframe. 

* * *

 

"I found it!" Pidge yelled out, and then they were pushing through to their reality. To the better one.

* * *

 

Coran had never suffered so many god damned heart attacks in his whole life, good thing he had an extra heart.

"Paladins! Are you okay?" He yelled out when he saw Voltron finally reappear, however, it seemed lifeless in a way. 

Then something was being fired at the castle ship and the meteor was being taken away by Lotor's ship.

Allura was the first to wake, then the other's Keith remained completely unresponsive.

"Is he okay?" Hunk asked worried, they didn't need another 'Black paladin has gone missing in his lion' incident.

"Yeah, it's just that being in Voltron, flying the Black lion, being the head... it-" Then Lance stopped talking, maybe Keith didn't want the rest of them to know. "Maybe it's a half galra thing? Let's just-"

"I'm fine... let's fly back."

* * *

 

Allura was sitting in one of the rooms where she used to star gaze when she was a child after the mission when she heard the approaching footsteps. The thing about living with only five people was that you began to memorize their footsteps, and Allura knew those to be Keith's.

He sat down next to her before speaking, "Allura, you did the right thing. You couldn't let Hera get that orb."

"And now Lotor has it."

"At least it's in this reality?" He tried, but Allura seemed unamused. "We didn't know."

"We always don't know, and we need to stop." She said getting up to turn and face Keith. "For Lotor to have this meteor... I finally understand why my father sent the lions away, it was to prevent them from getting into the wrong hands, like how the comet did in this reality." Allura said.

Keith got up to stand in front of Allura, making sure they were equal height, making sure they were equals. 

"We'll get it back."

"But if we don't? Lotor is always one step ahead of us. He has a plan for that orb, and we let him have it. If we don't get it back soon, then the Galra will have a weapon as powerful as Voltron." Allura said worried.

"No they won't."

"Keith you can't-"

"Because we will always be stronger, we must think like this. We are five great paladins, we have five great minds and hell we have a Coran. we'll do it Allura. We'll win."

"Thank you, Keith."

"Always, Princess."


	29. The Journey

It was pink, and Shiro was having flashbacks, he knew where he was, well not completely. He knew he was back in the Galra's prison. Back on the experimental table, his Galra arm was still on, but his hair was  _long._ How long had he been there? He needed to get back to Voltron immediately. 

Only this time, there was no Ulaz to help him escape, and his body was  _weak_ he couldn't walk right. Something was off. Something was terrible off.

He walked past another room and saw another him? A clone?  What w _as_ that? That can't be right? He must be seeing things? He had to get out of here. Quick! He needed an escape pod.

He was dodging bullet's as he made his way towards the exit. 

He was escaping, but his ship was being attacked, he was crashing onto a nearby planet, he hoped he could get away somehow. It was his only hope.

* * *

 

"Contact command headquarters, operation Kuron stage three is underway."

* * *

 

Shiro just needed to land safely, survive the crash and find a spot to hide.

Phase one was a success, thank god the planet had breathable air, now he need to find somewhere safe to stay the night on this freezing planet.

He had to.. he needed to... there was a place he had to go. To be. Where was it?

It had to be Voltron right? 

It must be Voltron, he needed to get to Voltron. 

* * *

 

He found some form of shelter in the skeleton of a far larger animal where he was able to use some of it's fat to create a fire. Now onto some other important issues. His leg would be infected if he didn't treat it properly, well... Shiro didn't want to think of that.

He had to cauterize the wound and pray that the healing pod could fix it up better later.

God it was agonizingly painful.

* * *

 

He was walking again the next day. He needed to find life on this planet if there was any chance at his survival. It was on the third day, he found a lake, with warm water. It was too still though. He should have realized this planted wouldn't just let him live in peace. So he fought for his right to live.

And just when it looked like it was time to give up, someone was firing onto the monster. 

Who had helped him? 

Shiro didn't know, he was too tired to think straight, he was having nightmares about him being experimented on, and then he woke up, hanging by a pole, his arms were chained, then he saw his saviors/captors? He needed to get off this planet.

"You're rebel fighters."

"That's right!"

"I'm on your side! I'm Shiro, a paladin of Voltron, but I was captured, please I need to get back to my crew. I was fighting Zarkon."

"Yeah right."

"Please! Tell me everything, about the lions, and Voltron!" And then he was trying to get them to listen to him. He needed them to listen to him. "Contact the Blade of Marmora or Voltron to confirm my identity!" And that must have meant something to them, because they'd shared a disbelieving look.

"And send a signal that can be tracked? No!" God this was going to be harder than Shiro thought. 

When they were distracted, Shiro made his move, he escaped the pipe easily, then waited until they left the room to make his move. It looks like they only had one escape pod and he needed it.

There was only one thought on both of their minds. This man was a monster.

"My name is Shiro, and like I said before, I am a paladin of Voltron." He then dropped the gun they were just aiming at him, at their feet. "I need to get to my team, and I need your help."

And then, using the communications they got from before they began to plan Shiro's escape from the planet to get to Voltron. 

If there was a will, there was a way.

And then they were letting Shiro escape their planet, on the only ship they had on that planet.

* * *

 

Shiro made it on, all he needed now was to get onto a fighter ship to get out there and to make contact. Voltron was here. He needed to get out there immediately.

But they were aborting the launch of the fighters, it was now or never.

And it seemed to be never, Voltron was out of range, it was flying away and Shiro could not catch up. He couldn't reach it. 

Oh no.

Oh god no.

Now he was just in open space, with no food, no water, and no way to contract Voltron. He was going to die out here-

No he can't think like that.

He had to get to Voltron.

It was his purpose.

* * *

 

"Stop sending your cronies after me." Lotor said, throwing the man's enhanced Galra arm at Haggar's feet.

"Prince Lotor, I know how, like your Father, thousands of idea's are flying through your mind. But right now, the Galra need a leader, not a child on a fools quest. Be a leader, be the man your Father would have wanted." Haggar hissed out at the stupid child.

"I am the leader!" Lotor exploded before growling out, "And I am not my Father." After saying that, he turned from the witch and went back to his usual pursuits.

God, screw the men, Haggar should just take over. 

Actually.

* * *

 

Shiro was awoken from his slumber by the Black lion, he was in the astral plane, something was happening. The Black lion told him he would not wake him unless something important was happening. 

_Shiro._

_Black?_

_I have found a suitable body for you to return to._

_Really?_

_Yes, I have let him starve himself, I have let him run out of air and water, hopefully he will be brain dead when we find him so you may take over._

_And if he's not?_

_We'll find a way. Now rest I will call for you when time calls for it._

_Thank you._

* * *

 

_PALADIN!_

The Black Lion's roar broke through Keith. They were going for a fly, trying to further solidify Keith's connection to Black when she urged him to change course.

"What is it? Are we under attack?" 

_It is your brother._

And that was all Keith needed to hear as he let the Black Lion fly herself to where she had pin-pointed Shiro's energy.

Keith had sent a quick message to the castle and soon they were following him to Shiro. 

They needed to get him to a healing pod, now.


	30. Tailing a Comet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladies, Imma die.

Lance was in the perfect position, he was the sniper, the support from above. His bayard had changed for him recently, allowing him to switch rather easily between a close range gun, and this sniper rifle that fit so easily in his hand. 

This was truly where he was meant to be. 

On his cue, the ground soldiers, the rest of the paladins began their attack. Lance surveyed the scene quickly taking out one or two troops before he settled his focus onto Keith. He had his back as he attacked multiple people. He fired at one from Keith's back, one Lance knew would get him and Keith spared Lance a quick wave before getting back into it. Then Hunk grabbed his attention.

More sentries were coming in from the bay doors, they needed to close them before Voltron was over run.

Lance fired at the control switch and closed the door, now they'd only have to deal with a set few sentries.

Then his eye went to Allura who had taken on and defeated eight sentries at once with a close combat weapon, he'd only really ever seen Sihro or Keith do that with such ease.

Damn she was a Queen.

Lance found himself smiling happily from his position as cover. 

Now he needed to take out the rest of the sentries from the air as Pidge was hacking into the security system. By the time she made it in, only two sentries were still firing. Lance jet packed himself back down onto the once was battle field. 

"Nice hacking Pidge, nice air cover Lance." Keith said.

"That should be the last outpost in this quadrant." Pidge said rather easily, a victorious smile on her face.

"Call the Blade of Marmora. Let them know this base is cleared." Keith said into his head set. Coran gave him the affirmative and then they were heading back onto the castle ship. 

Coran went to great Keith the moment he landed and only told him two word's before Keith was sprinting.

"Shiro's awake." 

* * *

 

"I don't know, the last thing I remember was Zarkon trying to take my lion. After that all I remember was waking up on a Galra ship." Shiro explained, and God there were really a thousand holes in that story, but Keith was just too glad to have Shiro back.

"Well, you'd just unlocked the Black lion's ability to teleport? Maybe it tried to teleport you to safety?" And Keith felt Black get annoyed with that.

"And teleport me into the hands of the Galra?" 

"Maybe Zarkon still had a hold on you somehow before he died?" Keith suggested.

"Maybe." Was Shiro's non-committed answer.

"Well, if you're feeling up to it, the rest of the team would be thrilled to see you up and at it again. We all missed you, you know." Keith said, looking away from Shiro. 

"Yeah, I'll try."

"Okay, we'll be on the Bridge." Then Keith went to leave when Shiro stopped him.

"Hey Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"How many times are you going to have to save me until this is over?" And Keith smiled at that, it was small, but it was there.

"As many times as it takes."

* * *

_You are not in the clones body._

You're right, I'm not. What should we do.

_We cannot tell Keith, not yet._

Why?

_It would ruin him, plus it would set him back too far. He needs to grow through things, they all do, but my paladin, and Red's paladin. They need to separate to grow stronger._

And that's what the clone will do?

_No, it's what I'll allow the clone to do._

You hate this, huh?

_I'll fight in my own way, but this is the only reality in which you get your body back and Red and I get true paladins who realize their true potential._

Very well.

* * *

Keith was playing around with the controls on his station when the doors opened up and Shiro walked in. 

"You're looking better, how are you feeling?" Lance asked.

"Good, just trying to get this fog out of my head-"

And then Pidge was stopping any form of reunion as she began to relay her findings about the new Galra base they had just taken over to the team. 

She had found something on Lotor.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Well, not exactly no, but the last three settings on his command ship were in the Vackar quadrant." She told them.

"Nice work Pidge, although those quadrants are massive." And Shiro watched as Keith looked towards Lance to confirm at a subtle nod, Keith turned his attention back to Pidge.

"Hey that comet is made from the same emissions that Voltron was made from right? Then what if we tracked Lotor the same way we tracked the Blue Lion?" Hunk suggested.

"But you know those emission are subject to free induction decay. Those are exponential drop offs." Pidge argued.

"Yeah, but if you can find a way to amplify the sensors, no that would be way too much energy interference. What if instead we increase the SA magnitude?" Hunk asked as if all their problems were solved.

"The spires the castle!"

"Genius!"

Keith turned to Lance in confusion just to watch him shrug. "I have no idea what they just said." Lance said, then Shiro got their attention again.

"Let's set a course for a Vackar quadrant while they work on that detector, we have a lot of work ahead of us if we plan to catch up with Lotor." Shiro said, and when no one moved, he was confused for a moment, then Keith spoke.

"Sounds good, Allura, get the castle moving." Then Keith was heading out back to his room.

* * *

 

Keith was putting his jacket away, he was planning to maybe take a nap, or maybe take a moment to practice in the training deck. 

His mind wasn't made up yet when there was an insistent knock on the door.  

"Yeah?" He yelled out confused. No one really came to his room to bother him, there was almost a unvoiced rule that no one, but Coran was allowed to enter.

So when the doors opened and Lance walked in looking serious, well Keith's heart started freaking out. Oh god. 

"Hey man, I wanted to talk to you because, well... Samurai I'm worried about something, really worried about something and I couldn't hold it in much longer." Lance said rather panicked as he paced into Keith's room before settling in front of Keith.

"Must, really be bothering you if you're coming to talk to me." Keith said, not knowing what to do with his arms he crossed them, he gave Lance a smile. Come on Keith, be confident.

"Well, I mean you're the leader, right?" Lance said, and then he watched as Keith's faced morphed from uneasy openness, to guarded hurt.

Oh no Lance it got worse!

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, it also, um, helps that you're a friend, a very good friend." Lance added on quickly, watching some of the life come back to Keith's eyes.

Okay, now that you fixed that, time to get serious again.

"Listen, Keith, I'd been doing some math. There are six paladins, but five lions and if my math is right, then that makes one paladin too many." Lance said, and based on Keith's blank face he wasn't getting it.

But Keith was getting it. He was getting it all too well, oh god Lance couldn't be suggesting..?

"Solid math..."

"Look, when Shiro takes over the Black lion again, you're going to want your Red Lion back and that means I'd have to take Blue back from Allura... but she's progressed a lot faster than any of us did! She might even be able to unlock powers we'd never even dreamed of!" Lance said.

"I-I guess that's true." Keith said. In his mind, he pleaded with Lance not to say it.

"So, maybe the best thing I can do for the team, is to leave Voltron." Oh  _hell_ no.

" _What are you talking about?!"_ Keith hissed out and Lance was in disbelief at the tone of Keith's voice. 

"This isn't a  _participation game,_ this is  _war!_ You want your best players on the front line." Lance hissed out.  

"Yeah! That's why you're staying on the team!" Keith said waving his hand in Lance's direction as if to say obviously. "Look Lance, you're right, war isn't a participation game, that's why you're piloting the Red Lion, you're a front player. You're wicked smart and crazy good with a gun. You're my right hand and I wouldn't want any one else in that position. If your only issue is that your not advancing as quickly as Allura did in Blue, think about what you've been doing in Red. You're learning how to fly the Red lion just as fast if not faster than how Allura was learning to fly the Blue lion!" Keith stopped to take a breath. He stepped over this unknown threshold between the two of them to place both his hands on Lance's shoulder's to get him to look directly at Keith. To look into Keith's eyes and to see his truth. 

"You are the Red Paladin, the only one I recognize, the only Red Paladin I want on my side. So please, don't worry about who's flying what lion. Focus on the mission's okay, things will work out. I'll make sure of it." Keith said. Lance looked dejected though still. God damn it, Keith needed to fix this. 

Lance was walking away, Keith move.

And so Keith did, he grabbed onto Lance's hand and then pulled so Lance was back close enough to Keith to actually feel his body heat. Lance was absolutely startled and so was Keith, who really needed to do something to save the moment. 

"And Lance, just... Leave the math to Pidge." He said and then Keith smiled, gave him the most dazzling smile Lance had ever seen, teeth and all. Lance felt everything in him heat up at that look. Something warm and all knowing settled in his stomach. His hand was still in Keith's, and Lance let his hand hang between then when Keith finally let go. After that Lance let himself out, but he could feel Keith's eyes and easy smile follow him on the way out. 

When the doors closed behind Lance, he finally let go the smile he was holding back and let out an uneasy laugh. Jesus Christ his heart just wouldn't stop. God he felt just as flustered as he did around Keith now as he did around...

As he did around Allura.  

What the  _quiznack did that mean._

Keith knew what his heart was saying to him. He'd had plenty of crushes on guys over the years, he knew what this feeling was. But God be damned if he ever felt anything like  _this_ before.

* * *

 

It was time they fired up their machine to see if it would work, and Hunk and Pidge nearly cheered when it worked until they realized what was going on. 

"Guys! The comet's booking away from us! Coran? Allura? Can we get an Altean to fly this ship?"

* * *

Keith didn't like it, Shiro hovering over him standing next to the Black paladin seat. Couldn't he sit where the Blue lion's paladin was supposed to sit? Allura was piloting the ship, there was an open seat! 

But Keith didn't really have time to think about that as they realized something. That was not Lotor's ship they'd been tracking. 

"But the comet is in there." Hunk said.

"Alright here's the plan-" Keith began as Shiro started talking at the same time. Really? Shiro was no longer-

_There are six paladins, and five lions._

Maybe it was time to step back and let Shiro back into the mix? The Blade was always looking for new members...

_If you want to separate from the rest of them, I will support you._

_"Black?"_

_By leaving the Red one, your bond will grow stronger, his confidence will grow, with you here, it will still grow, but not as quickly as when you're gone._

_"Then I will do it."_

_Your journey will be far longer than you expect, are you sure?_

_"Yes. I would do anything for him. For them."_

"I'm sorry, you go." Keith said, and thus started his slow and steady decline from team Voltron. 

"We need to get that comet, they're probably transporting it into that base. They will be most vulnerable during the transport. We must strike then." Shiro said, and then Keith gave the order out and everyone was on the move. 

That is until they saw the Galra ship attacking it's base.

"Who rthe heck are these guys!" Lance asked in disbelief.

"We need to know more." Shiro said.

"You're right." Keith said placing a hand on Shiro's shoulder. "You go to the Black Lion, I'll stay in the castle and provide support." Keith said and Lance almost chocked on his spit.

Keith loved the fight, he loved flying the Black Lion, he loved everything about being a paladin of Voltron, why would he stay back now?

"Thanks Keith." And then they were genuinely off. Lance only sparing one last look to Keith. When Keith gave him a steady nod and a smile, Lance finally went off. 

* * *

 

_You insolent Paladin. Not yet!  
_

_"What do you mean not yet?!"_

_If you move too quickly, the Red one will bLame himself for your disappearance and not circumstance. Got it._

_"Yes Black."_

_Now come to me._

* * *

 

They were Lotor's generals. The Prince of the Galra Empire was attacking the base. Unbelievable! What could they possibly want?

Why were they attacking their own people.

Why did they look so different from normal Galra. 

"The teledov!" Coran's voice range out in their helmets. They were hosting the teledov on this ship? Well that's odd, but they had bigger problems to deal with now, like how the Comet was now the Ship in front of them. Wow this was bad.

There would be no way they could possibly use teledov, not without- and then Allura remembered the Altean witch.

God there was no way this could end well. 

"Lotor must be nearby, we need to find him and take him out for good." Keith said. And Shiro really couldn't have that... it wouldn't make sense.

"Team! You cannot let Lotor take that ship. Get back to your lion's and form Voltron." Shiro said.

"Why worry about one ship when we can stop all of this by taking out Lotor himself?" Keith asked and honestly, maybe it was because it was his idea, but Keith thought he was right here. "We can't allow him to keep outsmarting us!" 

"That's exactly why we can't risk Lotor getting this ship, it's too important!" Shiro yelled out.

They were clashing, Shiro had only been back for a day and they were clashing. 

"Keith, I want to stop Lotor just as badly as you do, but Shiro does have a point." Allura said trying to ease Keith to the idea. Keith looked to his side to see Lance give him a small nod in agreement.

"Very well, you guys head back to your lions I want to search the ship for Lotor." Keith said.

"Keith you need to stick together." Shiro said and Keith wanted to growl in annoyance. Shiro had advocated for the same thing time and time again in the past.

"Shiro's got a point here, I'll stick with you, if we're going to split up, we split up as evenly as possible." Lance said going to stand closer to Keith. They make a good team, close range and far range battle styles mix well together, at least for the two of them. 

"That's not what I mean!" Shiro yelled out. But this made sense! "Sticking together is your greatest asset!"

Everyone looked uneasy, they didn't want to take sides . between their old and new leader, even if their loyalty was now with Keith.

Keith looked around once at their indecision, and caved. He would not make them chose. 

"Fine, Lance and I will take the front, Hunk and Allura take the back, Pidge get ready with your tech, we may need to you find out more about this ship later on." Keith said before turning to lead the team out. 

He hated this, it didn't feel right.

And he was right, because the moment they went to leave they were under attack from a bunch of specialized Half-Galra. One went after Hunk, another Allura, the third went to Pidge and the fourth was firing shot after shot at Lance, he was being knocked down.

Keith was quick to run to his defense and that's when he recognized her. This Galra he was fighting, he helped free her. He was pissed to see them clash swords, and then the general who was previously fighting Pidge seperated the two of them throwing a dagger Keith's way. Shit.

But it was fired out of the way and Keith looked over his shoulder to see Lance there, triumphant smile on his face, gun still smoking. He shot the dagger from the air, saving Keith.

"I've got you, samurai!" 

God, Keith was gone. Too bad that moment of gay let his guard down long enough to let one of the generals literally run past him. He was so out of sorts be barely blocked an attack from the Pink general.

And then he was engaged in combat again. And the general, she looked so triumphant, capturing his arm with the sword in it. What an idiot. The Black Paladin is the Paladin of Black matter, of transportation. How stupid of her to believe that he could not transport and use his lion's ability on his own bayard. Her shocked expression gave him life.

Pidge and Hunk were having issues fighting the blind one with a super strong tail and Allura was having her fair share of issue fighting the super strong one.

"It has been a long time since I have found a worthy opponent!" She said roughly fighting against Allura's strong pull. "I'm going to enjoy crushing you."

And then she fired her gun and at Allura's moment of weakness, she pulled Allura to her, and threw her across the room. 

Lance was in a gun battle with a very intense gymnast/shooter. 

They were being battled into a corner, and Keith knew given the time and given the chance to properly fight them, they could win. But...

"We don't have time for this! Everyone get to your lions, now!" Keith yelled out. Then they were retreating. Keith was shocked to see them not follow. 

* * *

 

"Okay, seriously what is this all about!? Who were those guys?" Lance asked when they finally got to their pods on the way to their lions.

"I don't know, but I've met one of them before." Keith answered. "In the weblum, she stole some of the scultrite!" 

"Allura if they have an altean and their trying to build a teledov..." Hunk began. 

"If Lotor has turned the comet into a ship we have much bigger concerns!" Allura said.

"Yeah, well I thought Lotor was supposed to be taking over for Zarkon, why is he fighting the Galra!" Pidge chimed in!

"I don't know, that's why we have to stop him, here and now!" Keith said and then they were entering their lions just in time to watch the cargo ship take a piece of the teledov lens.

* * *

 

The ship Voltron made from the comet was strong. It was fast, it flew well, it did everything well, and now Voltron was trying to fight it. They were in the middle of a deadly chase. The ship needed to fly away from Voltron, they needed to distract Voltron from the cargo ship for as long as possible.

"It's to quick!" Keith yelled out frustrated.

"Guys the cargo ship is leaving with teledov lens!" Shiro yelled out and Keith wanted to slam his head through the Black Lion's windshield. 

"Did you just tell us to focus solely on Lotor's ship!?" Keith yelled out.

_He is fighting against you to re-establish dominance._

_"He can have it when I say he can."_

_Good, you're getting better. Are you sure you want to give this up, even if you will come back eventually?_

_"There are six paladins and five lions, if my math is right, that's one paladin to many."_

_And that one paladin too many is Shiro-_

_"Please Black."_

_Very well._

"Shiro's right, we need to destroy the teledov!" Allura yelled out.

"You were just telling me how we have bigger issues!" Keith yelled out in annoyance.

"Yeah, but I think the teledov is the biggest issue now!" Lance shouted out, and that made Keith pause. "This ship! It's clearly distracting us! The teledov means more to them at the moment, we need to destroy it, then the ship." Lance said, level headed.

Good, Keith could listen to that.

"Fine. To the cargo ship."

Then they were getting fired at from behind. Shit, they were in a sticky situation, they could either defend and lose the ship, or attack and hurt themselves. Come on Keith, think. 

"You're going to have to lower your shield fire at the cargo ship and deal with the consequences."  Shiro's voice said, and that didn't make any sense! That wasn't the Shiro Keith knew and loved. He would always put the safety of his crew first, even before the mission. That's one thing Keith learned from him early on.

"No!" Keith said, then he thought of it. "Hunk get your bayard ready, when I say so, we're going to lower the shield and shoot the cargo ship. Ready?" 

"Ready!"

"Go!" And then When his back was turned, Keith dug deep into Voltron, not the Black lion, the actual Voltron. He was the robot and the robot was him. He closed his eyes, then he heard it.

_Now._

He moved quick as lighting, the whole of the machine following his move and he watched in triumph as the ship's laser fired over their shoulder, and fired into the teledov lens.

"SHEILD!" He screamed and then another shot was being fired at them and it was strong, and Voltron was putting off of it's strength into defending itself. 

"I don't know how much longer this can hold!" Pidge yelled out, and then the shield was being thrown from their hand and the ship was flying past them and off into the distance of space. It would make no sense to follow them, their mission was clearly stopped by Voltron.

"So Lotor was attacking the Galra base, to steal from it?" Lance asked. "None of this makes any sense." 

"They're getting away!" Pidge yelled out.

"Let them." Keith said simply to the great shock of Pidge. "The castle is seriously damaged, they went away with the ship in hyperdrive, and there is nothing tying them here, we've won this round, we need to come up with a way to win the war." And at the satisfied nods of the other paladins, Keith began to fly Voltron home.

* * *

He put his metal arm on Keith's shoulder. Shiro would never, once he got used to the galra arm, he never used it to initiate contact with the other paladins, or anyone he met. Something was clearly wrong here, and Keith wasn't all too sure about leaving now.

_We can handle it. If you want to go, you will come back a far stronger paladin, faster than you can imagine._

_You will also help the Red one. Trust in me._

"I'm sorry I had to step in back there." Shiro said.

"You didn't have to step in. I thought I was doing fine, I thought we all were doing fine." Keith said turning out from Shiro's arm. "I know coming back and not being in charge of Voltron must be a massive change, but things have changed." Keith said easily. 

"Keith, we're not talking about this, we're talking about how you need to pick your battles better."

"And I did." Keith said quickly. "Shiro, in the end, we did what I wanted to do in the beginning, it was because you came back and constantly questioned my decision that brought the unease amongst the other paladins. Our new Voltron is democratic, I might fly the Black Lion, but I do not have the unquestionable authority you had. I listen to my right hand, I don't command him." Keith bit out.

"You need to pick your battles, do you want the Black Lion back? Are you going to fight for it, or do you believe this battle isn't worth fighting either?"

"Keith-"

"It doesn't matter." Keith said simply going to leave. "Just know that I'm trying to give it back to you. I feel it's the worst decision I could make at the moment, but I know, for the best of everyone, and for the long run you need to be the Black Paladin again, but know this." Keith said looking him in the eyes. "I'll be back for my rightful Lion." 

And then for the first time ever, Keith left a conversation with Shiro first, without being the one lectured.

* * *

"How'd you do it?" Keith stopped his fuming anger to turn a questioning eye to Lance. 

"What?"

"You knew exactly when and how to move Voltron to avoid the shot, for it to hit the teledov, and for us to get our shields up in time before another shot was fired off, how did you do it?" Lance asked seriously. Keith looked around the hall before grabbing onto Lance's hand and then pulled him into a small hallway closet. 

"Keith what are you...?" Lance asked in disbelief watching Keith close the door behind them and Lance was absolutely flustered. Why was he pulling Lance into a closet?

Why was Lance's brain shouting closet hook up?

"You really wanna know?" Keith asked quietly.

"Yes." Lance said.

"Voltron told me." 

"Like the Black lion talked to you, and told you?" Lance asked confused.

"No." Keith said then he leaned in to conspiringly whisper. "I think Voltron has an entity, like the lions, but separate, and it talks to me. It's not like how the lions talk with words, but Voltron talks with images and feelings. When we're Voltron, I feel every limb like it's my own, every attack like it's against my body. So when I knew what I was going to do, I tried to deep dive into that feeling, and for the first time, I talked to Voltron, and  _Voltron talked back."_

 _"What?"_ Lance hissed out in disbelief. "What did it say? What did you say?"

"I went deep into my subconscious, into our subconscious and said, that everything I love is on this ship, and I need you to help me time this so none of them would get hurt. I said, tell me when and Voltron said  _Now._ So I followed it's orders I didn't even have to move my controls that much, it moved in a way for me. We were one entity for a moment in time..." Keith said in disbelief and one look at Lance told him that Lance was shocked too.

"That's... Keith that's insane! How is that possible?" Lance asked.

"I don't know, but Shiro's never mentioned it before, not to me or the rest of Voltron as far as I know..." Keith said.

"So why are you telling me?" 

"Because you are my right hand, you lead Voltron as I lead Voltron, you need to know." Keith said.

And Lance was quiet, god damned inferno was blazing and Lance didn't know what he wanted his chest was so heavy and his throat felt dry.

Lance just leaned over and pulled Keith close to him in a hug. That was better.

"Why not tell Shiro, why  _me?"_

"Easy. I don't think Shiro ever got to a point for this to happen, and it seems almost too private to even share."

"So you shared it with me."

"Yes, because it's you sharpshooter." Keith said and Lance needed to get out of there. He was suffocating, this was too much and not enough and he needed more, he needed less. He was an utter mess.

He just held on tighter.

"Thanks for sharing."

"Thanks for listening."


	31. The Legend Begins

"Sir, forgive me for this, but I know no other way." And then Haggar began to force the old memories back from Zarkon's head, forcing stimulation, forcing him to wake up.

It forced her to wake up too.

* * *

"So what your saying is, Lotor could be anywhere." Lance said. 

"We'll never be able to find him if we can't figure out his plan." Shiro said simply. 

"How about this question? How was Voltron made so powerful by being made out of that comet? What's so special about it to begin with?" Pidge asked. 

Allura sighed in defeat, it was truly time to explain her history with Zarkon and the rest of the paladins. It was time to explain the history of Voltron. 

"My Father discovered another comet like that, before I was born." 

"Your father and Zarkon..."

"This was back when Zarkon was the Black paladin still?" Hunk asked in disbelief.

"No." Coran informed him. "Before." Coran looked quickly to the Princess, and at her nod he continued. It was time to tell the paladins everything. 

"In the beginning the paladins were just five leaders who worked together despite their cultures being vastly divergent. Some of these leaders even had been warring for generations, but they put all that aside to come together. They looked past their differences in an effort to protect their common interests. What was initially an agreement to form an alliance, turned into a warriors bond. They worked together to rid the universe of those who would do it wrong." 

* * *

 

Alfor knew he should wait for back up, he's an alchemist before he was a warrior, but really he could handle three gunman... only with a sword... and no back up?

Well, he's in this situation now, might as well-

He dug through the ceiling to drop kick one soldier in the face, looking up he readied his sword, smirk on his face and-

Shit there are at least 20 of them. 

"Oh Dear." He said before immediately going into action. Slicing and dicing as he tried to protect himself long enough for reinforcements, he was starring down two daggers when he strongest ally and best friend arrived to literally plow through five warriors to free Alfor. 

Then his other three companions came forth and the rest of the gun man and soldiers, were left in the dust. 

"I keep warning you not to break formation and run ahead of us, Alfor!" Zarkon said in a tone of voice that reminded Alfor dangerously of his older nannies.

God, even the rest of his troop were looking at him like he's an idiot.

"You are a far better alchemist than a soldier." Zarkon continued to nag to everyone's amusement.

"And that's what I keep you around for,  _Mom."_ And at Zarkon's annoyed flush, everyone began to laugh.

* * *

"The original paladins were Zarkon, from planet Daibazaal, King Alfor from Altea, Gyrgan from Rygnirath, Trigel of the Dalterion Belt and Blaytz from Nalguod."

* * *

Has Blaytz ever seen such a magnificent being in this whole universe? No, he was smitten, love at first sight, beautiful, amazing. He wanted all of this beautiful boy. Wow. 10/10 would meet again. 

"Mm. Pull up a bench and join the feast." He said, adding a wink in an attempt to win this mysterious waiter over. He didn't want this one going away. 

And at the flush on the waiters face, he knew he was winning.

Zarkon cleared his throat and Blaytz really was ready to groan in disbelief.

"You know that flirting with the servant class is not permitted." Zarkon said simply, done with how many times he's had to remind Blaytz. 

"But he's so pretty!" Blaytz argued, and at a look from Zarkon, he simply rolled his eyes before handing a note card with his log numbers on it, so the waiter could keep in contact with him. He slipped it easily into his pocket before giving the waiter another wink, and saying, "Thanks for the drink, beautiful."

The waiter just flushed and walked away, trying not to act so pleased that there was something in his pocket.

"Blaytz you know it erodes discipline." Zarkon said simply.

"Well, perhaps a bit of discipline erosion would do you good, Zarkon." Alfor said, gaining the mans attention, causing his wife, and his right hand to laugh a little at his comment. 

"Something I will consider the next time you are surrounded by  _Lambonite scavengers."_ Zarkon said, reminding Alfor of his earlier failure. 

"You did what?" His wife hissed out at him before hitting him in the arm with the hand that was not holding her drink.

"Now, dove-"

She just hit him once more before ignoring him again, mouthing a quick  _Thank you_ to Zarkon, who simply nodded his acknowledgement to her. 

"I was handling myself!" Alfor tried to argue.

"You mean wetting yourself?" Gyrgan asked, causing snorts and laughter to truly erupt around the table. 

"Oh I see how it is! Why I ever joined up with this band of scoundrels, I'll never know!" Alfor said amongst all the laughing.

"Because we're the only band of scoundrels that would have you." Trigel teased before standing up for a toast. "To Us!"

And that's when everything changed.

A meteor had landed on Daibazaal, and that meteor, was Voltron. 

* * *

 

"I have finished evacuating all Galra citizens near the crater. What have you discovered?" Zarkon asked as he entered the alchemy lab on Daibazaal where Alfor was currently working with his top alchemists.

"We're not sure." Alfor said honestly. "This comet is like none seen before. It seems to be made of a material that can pass between realities."

Zarkon wanted to slam his head into every piece of Alfor's very expensive equipment that was telling him nothing.

"What do you mean?" Zarkon asked.

"Well, I mean that sages have always theorized that there are many realities stacked side by side next to each other. Whole other universes with their own histories unbeknownst to us. But we never had any proof. Until now." Then Alfor was leading Zarkon over to where the crater was, where there was a massive preach in the fabric of realities. It was awe inspiring and something that set off far too many warning bells off in his head. 

"When we moved the comet, we found this." Alfor explained to Zarkon. 

"This... is another reality?" Zarkon asked confused. And then he felt something rub up against his leg and he screamed. "What is that?"

He looked down and the thing had the nerve to meow and rub further against his leg.

Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement as something went to him to pick up the thing from his leg. 

"Do not worry. It is only Kova. He is from our reality." The voice, a woman's voice told him. When he looked up, he was struck absolutely dumb. Oh no! She's pretty!

Is this what Blaytz always feels like?

"Zarkon, this is Honerva. She is the best alchemist on Altea." Alfor introduced the two before going to look at Zarkon's face and seeing the blushed shock that was plastered all over it. Alfor bite his tongue with so much force to stop himself from laughing he was sure it was bleeding.  "I-" He coughed quickly, clearing his throat to make sure all his laughter was gone before continuing.

"I asked her to come to Daibazaal and lead the scientific investigation. Her expertise will be invaluable." 

And then Honerva leaned in closer to Zarkon to talk and Zarkon just flushed a brighter red and Alfor was leaning against his equipment to stop himself from keeling over.

"Isn't it exciting?!" She exclaimed happily. "It could change the way we understand our entire universe!" She said and waited for a response. She was confused to see the Emperor Zarkon just stare at her for a solid second before Alfor kicked him in the shin, thus jump starting him into action. 

"Well, find out everything you can. I will provide any support you require." He then stared at Honerva for another second before immediately turning around and running out of there. "I must go!" 

"He didn't stay long." Honerva said, confused before turning to her King to see him silently laughing, he was falling over, clapping like a dying seal and Honvera let herself wonder, for a brief moment, if she missed something before going back to her work.

* * *

"King Alfor experimented with the comet's ore in his Lab on Altea as Honerva continued her research of the rift on Daibazaal. But Alfor visited often as the years passed."

* * *

"Zarkon, I'd like you to meet Princess Allura." Zarkon entered the room where his best friend, his brother, and Alfor's wife sat, a child in their lap. Alfor looked at the sheer joy on his friend's face then looked to the tiny thing in his arms and grabbed at his chest.

That little squealing thing was adorable, and he wanted exaclty 23, no exceptions. 

When Allura made eye contact, Zarkon was gone. "Well hello, Princess! Why aren't you so pretty, just like your mother, thank God."

"Hey!" Alfor began to protest when his wife slapped him in the arm. 

"She is such a little dew drop. Anyway, it is my pleasure. Please accept this gift in honor of your birth, Princess." Zarkon said before taking the present from a servant to present to the Princess.

The mother opened up the gift and wanted to laugh at the ancient helmet. She was so amused by it she immediately placed it onto her daughter's head, laughing at the size of it and how it moved with every movement of her daughters tiny head. 

"Thank you Zarkon, it is wonderful." She said.

"Is it truly Queen Allesia? I was told by Honerva that it's not a common gift in Altea, however a helmet is traditionally the first gift given to a new born in Da-" And Allesia's laughter shut Zarkon down.

"Oh no! It's perfectly fine, I love it, and I'm sure Allura does as well, right dew drop?" She said teasingly before wiggling her finger in front of Allura so the baby went to play with it. 

"Honerva has really softened you up, hasn't she?" Alfor asked turning to Zarkon, a smile on his face. "I never thought I'd see the day the great warrior Emperor Zarkon was married, and to an altean Alchemist, no less!" Alfor teased.

"Well, she is-"

"Remember when you first met her! My god, you-"

"If it were not for the laws of your planet, and your far superior wife and daughter, I would slaughter you where you stand."

* * *

 After introducing Zarkon to the Princess, Zarkon took Alfor with him back to Daibazaal so he could see the progress Honerva, his wife, was making on the rift. 

"Honerva, working hard as always. Thanks for the gift, Allura loves it." Alfor said truthfully, his little princess has refused to remove it since it was placed on her head.

"Truly? It is considered a customary gesture here, but I was not sure that it would be so welcome on Altea," She said. 

"No it was wonderful. So tell me, how is our quintessence experiment?" He asked when he noticed Honerva going back to her work.

"It's still running." She said, pointing in one direction to bring Alfor's attention there. 

"Running? It's still running for a full year on one drop of quintessence with no decline in revolutions per dobosh?" He asked in disbelief. He looked towards Honerva to see that there was no shock on her face at all. "No other energy source like this exists! The ships I'm creating for us work on the same principle, and the ore from the comet practically engineers itself!" 

Alfor said in excitement turning towards Zarkon to share in his joy. 

"Endlessly powerful ships for the Galra Empire." Zarkon said in awe, not the answer Alfor wanted.

"And an endless source of clean energy for the entire system." Alfor added on, pleased to see Zarkon flush in embarrassment at immediately going to warships. What could he say, it was the Galra way. 

"Of course." Then a sound dragged Alfor's attention away from the conversation and to a tank that was not there before. There was a creature floating around in it, one Alfor had never seen before. 

"What is that?" He asked in disbelief.

"I sent some signals into the neighboring reality and this creautre answered the call." Honerva supplied. "Nothing from our universe has been able to survive the passage through the rift, but this has." Honerva said, some of the scientific passion coming back into her voice, but Alfor was floored in disbelief.

"What? I though we discussed this, we must exercise caution!" He said desperately trying to regain Honerva's attention. They never planned to make contact with the other side of the rift. "We have no idea what is out there!"

"The ancients thought lighting was arrows shot from the bows of the gods until science proved otherwise." Honerva argued turning from the creature they kept prisoner to Alfor. "We must always push into dangerous territory in pursuit of knowledge!" She argued and then the creature was screaming and the rift was breaking and more of them were flooding into Daibazaal.

They erected a particle barrier around the creatures, but they knew it wouldn't hold forever, they needed a way to defeat them once and for all, to protect Daibazaal. 

All their hope resided in Alfor's project.

* * *

 

And Alfor's project was simply incredible. They were lion's, robotic lions that were nearly indestructible with an endless supply of power and with a weapon system that was, to say, interesting. 

"When I began to test my ship, I started to feel some sort of psychic link." Alfor explained as his crew of scoundrals stood in front of the lions he helped create. "I don't know how exactly to explain it, the ship wasn't just reading my mind, it was communicating with me. They seem to be evolving we don't yet know what powers these ships possess, but we may gain understanding with time." 

And that's what snapped Zarkon out of his awe.

"Alfor, my planet, my people we do not have the luxury of time, we will soon be slaughtered by dark creatures from another realm." Zarkon pushed, and he watched as Alfor caved.

"I understand. It may take some doing, these are not just ships chosen at a whim. You do not pick the beast, the beast will pick you." Alfor said as he brought them all to the floor of the lab, so each of them could stand infront of one of the five lions. So they could all feel the psychic connection. 

Then they were off in armor made from the same elements as she ships. When they were free from their planet Alfor began to explain taking the ships slow at first, as a way to get used to them.

"Maybe you should lead Alfor, you know the ships better than I do." Zarkon said, ready to step down, but Alfor was quick to disagree. 

"Zarkon, I thought we all agreed I was a better alchemist than military leader. You drive the Black Lion, you will lead like always, and I will support as I always have. 

"Right then, onward paladins. Right flank, Alfor and Blaytz. Left flank, Trigel and Gyrgan." Alfor commanded through the headset. 

Then they were flying to Daibazaal, and just in time too. Zarkon's planet, his people were under attack.

Zarkon was distracting the monster, while the other paladins attacked from all sides of the monster. They were inexperienced with their new weapons and it was showing.

"Fall back paladins, we must regroup!" Zarkon called out, but Alfor was distracted. 

_I have something you might want to try._

And Alfor should have felt panic, this was the first time he'd ever heard an actual voice from his lion, but there was no use doing that, not when it was providing him a way to defeat this creature and to save Daibazaal.

"Wait we must come together in formation!" He yelled out.

"What? Why?" Trigel yelled out, confused.

"I don't know, but somehow I can feel it!" And then they were all feeling it. What was happening, what was going on? What was this? 

And then it was giving them a name. It demaded a name.

Voltron.

At everyone's confused excitement, the monster was able to attack. They found a way to make a shield, but it was not enough.

The monster was ripping into them, and then Alfor knew what to do, and a sword made from his own need was coming from his lion, and they were cutting the beast into pieces. 

The planet was safe.

For now.

* * *

 

"Seal the rift? Why!" Honerva exclaimed in disbelief at Alfor's command.

"It nearly destroyed Daibazaal!" 

"Those creatures nearly destroyed Daibazaal, and you found a way to defeat them." Honerva argued back, but Alfor had no time for this.

"Zarkon, surely you agree with me! It must be closed." 

"Perhaps not." And Alfor was floored, he was in disbelief, and at seeing that expression, Zarkon pushed forward. "Look at what we've gained, Alfor. Your ships are the most powerful machines ever created, who knows what else we will discover if we keep working?"

"You would risk your entire planet, the entire solar system, for what? For more power?" 

"You know it's more than that!"

"We have Voltron, it's enough!"

"I WILL DECIDE WHEN IT'S ENOUGH!" And Alfor was shocked, this was truly the first step to everyone's and everything's demise.

* * *

 

"Despite their differences, Alfor and Zarkon, with the help of Voltron established a new era of peace and prosperity. It was an age of exploration, and Voltron would be known as the Defender of the Universe, establishing the legend that would live on to this day."

* * *

 

"I heard there were three more earthquakes this movement."

"Don't worry, I'm installing bars to allow for the planet to maintain its cohesion." Zarkon argued.

"Zarkon, your planet is fracturing!" Alfor said, trying to get Zarkon to see sense. "Soon, the structural integrity will-"

"I can't stop Honerva's work now! She's discovering more, everyday!" Zarkon said turning his back to Alfor. 

Alfor though was beginning to see everything, Zarkon was bending to Honerva's will, it was no longer about power, not for Zarkon, it was about keeping his wife, who had miscarried three times now, happy. 

She was going insane though, and that's what was bringing the planet to insanity. 

Nothing could have proved Alfor's beliefs more than seeing Honerva at her work. The exposure to quintessence, it was changing her, draining her own life force, maybe that is why she is unable to con-

"Is that Kova? How old is he?" Alfor asked in disbelief. Why that cat should have died years ago, but Honerva was explaining to him how she has been using Quintessence to keep him alive. 

"Quintessence is life itself." She said to him.

"Honerva you've gone to far!" But she shut him down, pushed him out, refused his help and proceeded to focus solely on her studies. 

The quintessence has poisoned their minds.

This was the end of Voltron, Alfor knew it as he walked away from them all.

* * *

She was pregnant again, she couldn't stand it, knowing the baby would die within her, but Quintessence is life. It would lead to the birth of their child. 

They needed it.

She needed her husband to understand this.

Quintessence is life.

* * *

Zarkon went to the rest of the paladins, he pleaded with them to use Voltron to close the rift, he needed their help one last time. He needed to appeal to their basic instincts of good if this were to work.

He needed them.

Alfor's compassion though, blinded him to Zarkon's true plans. Zarkon was to use Voltron to open the rift and to open himself and his wife to the pure Quintessence of the rift. 

It caused the planet to tear itself apart, it caused Zarkon's and Honerva's death's. Voltron and all it's lions barely made it out alive with their bodies.

They should have left them in the rift.

* * *

Blaytz saw him, his secret fiance, the servant he had bought from Zarkon years ago running towards him, panic in his eyes. "What is it, my love?"

"They're alive." He exclaimed, and Blaytz was confused, so, so confused. His fiance was a mess, he wasn't making any sense! "There corpses are moving! They shouldn't be alive, but they are!" And that is when he heard it, being broadcast all throughout the Universe, Zarkon was alive and controlled by the power of the quintessence and he wanted control. 

He grabbed onto his fiance's hand and together they ran to Alfor's side, they needed to find out what was going on, now. 

The war began after that, most Galra returned to their leader, devastated to hear of Alfor's betrayal of their home planet. The peaceful universe though, was not prepared for all out war, and planets fell faster than four Voltron lions could protect. 

Soon, Zarkon was coming for Altea and in a final attempt to keep Voltron from Zarkon's hand's he sent each lion away, shooting off to another part of the universe, with only the base essence of each lion protected in the mind of his daughter. 

As she slept one night, he forced her into a healing pod, forced her to sleep through the attack on Altea and he forced his most trusted friend, Coran to go with her. 

He tried to save Alessia as well, but cryogenic sleep would kill the baby. 

Alessia ran away at her husbands command, and Alfor was only spared a moments thanks that Allura was already under cryogenic sleep, when he mother's ship was shot down.

The rest of the paladins sent their lions away and came to Altea to defend it with their dying breath against Zarkon. 

He was too late though, and came in the aftermath. 

"Blaytz? Blaytz!?" He yelled out.

"Love?" And he saw it, Blaytz stuck under a fallen support beam on Altea, bleeding out, dying. 

"Oh no! Oh gods no!" He said and he was trying to remove the steel beams from Blaytz body, but nothing was working.

"You must leave."  Blaytz said, grabbing onto his fiance's frantic hands, getting his attention back to him. "Zarkon is going to destroy the planet, you must leave." 

"Not without you."

"Yes without me, my time is up, but yours is not." Blaytz said between coughs, He reached into the satchel he kept on his being and placed it into his fiance's hands. "It was supposed to be your wedding gift, please take it now and go."

"No, no, no, no I refuse!" 

"Please! I cannot see you die this day as well. There is one final cruiser leaving this planet with the rest of the alteans, take it, now, before it is too late!" He yelled out pushing his fiance away from him. "I love you, Marmora. I love you." 

He watched as Blaytz took his final breath and ran to the escape cruiser off the planet of Altea. From his spot on the ship, he watched as it was destroyed and he felt sick. 

He knew what was in his hand. He knew it without having to even open the satchel. He had told Blaytz enough of Galran history to know that Blaytz had gotten him a luxite blade. In his history, slaves had used Blades like this to gain their freedom. When he unwrapped it, he saw the symbol for his name in the handle, and watched as the blade grew in size. It was beautiful, well crafted, and it was the last thing connecting him to Blaytz.

He would not let his fiance die in vain.

* * *

"So that's Lotor's plan. To cross into other universes to get the purest Quintessence, possible." Pidge said.

"Then no matter what, we have to stop him." Keith added on.

* * *

Honerva, no Haggar, was thrown back from her memories, from her husbands memories when everything neded.

"Husband?! How could I have forgotten... You brought me back to life long ago." She said glancing to his prone figure. 

"Now, come back for me." And then he woke up.

 

 

 


	32. Code of Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes, fuck the next like 2 seasons? Anyway, here, suffer. Bye.

They were watching as they allowed another Galra ship to dock in the base. They were there looking into a rumor they found to be, sadly, true.

The Galra were shipping Quintessence, and lots of it.

"We've destroyed the Komar, so how are the Galra producing such a vast amount of Quintessence?" Kolivan asked his subordinates his question, not expecting an answer. He turned to one, and then the other and said, "Find out where that Quintessence is going, you get a reading on that ship." 

And they ran to do as he said. 

But Kolivan stopped the smaller one before he could run off, giving him an extra word of advice. "Remember, this is intelligence gathering, do not engage." The smaller troop nodded, before proceeding to do as Kolivan demanded.

Phase one of the operation was complete, they hacked into the Galra base to find out what was going on, now it was down to the smaller one. 

He was getting a reading, sending it directly to Kolivan who was in disbelief. 

"I've never seen readings like this, they're flying all over my chart!" But of course, the smaller one was caught. They needed to abort the mission, and meet at the extraction point in two dobashes. They needed to get out of there with the information they had now.

The little one refused to use his full blade, but he made it before the other. 

"He's not back?" The smaller one asked.

"No, he's got 30 ticks." And when Kolivan looked back the little one was gone. 

God, Krolia was going to kill him. 

And as that thought went through Kolivan's mind, the small one was back, carrying his other recruit. 

"Is he going to be okay?" 

"You broke protocol." Keith removed his mask, the small human one, to look into Kolivan's eyes as he talked about disregarding his orders.

"I had to." Keith spat back.

"You didn't consider that something could have happened to you! That would make two men down instead of one!" Kolivan argued back at the reckless fool of a boy. "Every Blade of Marmora understands that the mission is more important than the individual. This is not Voltron." Kolivan said to try and let that all sink in.

"Yes I know that!" Keith argued. "Voltron would not have left Regress to die! Voltron would have went back to save Regress, I went back to save the mission." Keith said, knowing this would be the only way to get through Kolivan's thick head.

"Regress had the intel, getting him, and the intel back on the ship was worth the risk." Keith said, and he watched in bitter satisfaction as Kolivan could say nothing.

* * *

 

Keith got back just in time to join the team on a mission, but he needed to share this information with Shiro, and in turn, Voltron now.

"I know about the mission, I'll join them in a tic, but listen I think we discovered a knew form of Quintessence the Galra is harvesting. It's off the charts, Kolivan says it could link to Lotor." Keith finished off.

"Great, we'll talk about it when you and the team get back, they're escorting foreign dignitaries through the-"

"This is Lotor we're talking about!" Keith yelled out frustrated at Shiro. Sure Keith wasn't really leading right now, he was trying to pass the mantle of Black paladin back to Shiro as the Black lion had suggested to him earlier to forge a stronger relationship to both the Black Lion, Voltron and the Red Lion. He didn't want to do this, but it would make sense in the long run.

But Shiro was really making it difficult by being an ass.

"We haven't seen him in months, I trust my team to lead foreign dignitaries through a peaceful galaxy system, we need to talk about Lotor's plans, we can't let this go-"

"And you need to be the Black Paladin!" Shiro yelled out. Shiro had never yelled at Keith. "I need you to focus on the mission at hand, that's an order."

* * *

 

"Well look who decided to show up." Pidge huffed out in annoyance and Keith knew he deserved it. In an attempt to pull away from Voltron, he'd been pulling away from his family as well, and it hurt. The sting of her rejection hurt. 

"Yeah, are you even taking this seriously?" God, not Lance, too. 

"Sorry. I know I'm late, I didn't realize-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Hunk said and Keith really felt the sting. God, damn it. This was going to hurt, so, so much.

_"Six paladins and five lions"_

_We do not need to do this paladin, if you stay, you will learn what you need to learn, but not in time to save-_

_"No Black, I have to do this. Six paladins and Five lions, and lives to save that depend on me leaving, right? And a bond with Voltron stronger than any before."_

_Yes, I'm just sorry to do all of this, you will feel the pain and sting for years._

_"So long as the others don't suffer nearly as much as I will."_

_Only one will share your pain, but even then it won't be for nearly as long as it will be for you._

_"Very well Black, I'll go along with this plan, just-"_

_I will never leave you, my paladin._

* * *

When the lions landed on the planet they needed to get to, Keith immediately looked to go to Shiro.

"Oh, now where are you going?" Lance asked in annoyance. Keith turned to him quickly and went closely to whisper in Lance's ear so others wouldn't hear. 

"We've discovered a new Quintessence, that's why I was late today, Shiro was supposed to talk with Kolivan about it, I'm going to see what new information we uncovered." He said before pulling away to see if Lance understood. Lance gave him a steady nod, and went to go when Keith grabbed onto his hand once more. "Meet me in my room one dobash after we return to the castle and I'll explain everything to you then." 

Lance smiled, just a little, and gave Keith one steady nod before going over to talk to the dignitaries they'd saved that day. Then Keith went to talk to Shiro.

"Any knew information from Kolivan? Did you talk to him?"

"No knew information. And yes, I talked to him, we need to find out where that knew quintessence is coming from. But more importantly, Voltron needs a strong leader." Shiro said turning to Keith.

"Yes, and it needs to be you." Keith said, some part of him not wanting to tell Shiro that this was all according to his and the Black Lion's plan. 

"Keith, we've discussed this before." Shiro said in a stern voice before trying to lighten up with a smile. "Besides we know that the Black lion has chosen you." 

_If you are truly ready to commit the next three years of your life to this mission, I will accept Shiro in your absence._

_"I am ready."_

"You only tried once!" Keith argued. "If you got in the Black lion now, I guarantee she would accept you." 

"Keith we all have a part to play, this is mine now, and this is yours too!" Shiro said and Keith wanted to roll his eyes. Keith knew his exact roll to play in all of this!

"I support your decision to continue to work with the Blade, but not at the expense of the team, of Voltron. They need you Keith." 

And maybe Keith could have accepted it... if only.

_Six paladins and five lions._

* * *

The next morning, Coran called all of Voltron forward to talk about a new mission on a planet to raise morale, Keith was watching as Shiro took the initiative to take the front and center position in front of Coran to bring Coran's attention solely to him. 

Keith watched as Coran though kept eye contact with Keith as he gave the run down for the mission. Lance was to his side though, looking confused between Keith and Shiro. Lance was, if he was a little honest, confused and very much annoyed with Shiro.

Like Keith was the leader now, Lance was his right hand, step down, Keith is no baby leader, not any more. He doesn't need Shiro to drag him along, and Lance didn't know how Keith hasn't bitten back yet.

All the other paladins though were hyper confused. They couldn't figure out who was the leader now. 

"This is embarrassing." Keith said, cutting off Shiro without even realizing it. "We'll simply be a commander for a parade."

"No, it's a show of arms!"

"Whatever it is, it'll be the second one we've done this week." Pidge agreed with Keith.

"I know it's not what you want, but believe it or not it helps us boost morale and form alliances." Allura assured Pidge.

"Yeah, yeah, Blah, Blah, Blah..." Lance said causing everyone's attention to turn to him. "Now I say we go over our lion choreography one more time." Lance said, and as he turned to make fun of Hunk, good naturally, they received a message from Kolivan for a mission. 

A new supply ship was drastically far away from it's normal route, it would be the perfect time to strike the ship to get more information about the new Quintessence from it. 

"With Lotor missing, and a new brand of Quintessence in production, we find it imperative to investigate this ship. Normally we'd wait for better intel, but I believe this to be a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"I'll send Voltron to intercept." Shiro said simply, as if he was the one to command the robot.

"No, an infiltration mission makes more sense. We can plant a tracker and see just how far this supply route extends. With the Galra in disarray my agents are spread thin around the universe. That is why I call you." Kolivan said.

"Voltron isn't all too good for a stealth mission, especially for-" Shiro began, when Keith spoke.

"I understand."

"Thank you kit, I will send the coordinates." The Kolivan stopped the video, as Lance turned to yell at Keith in annoyance.

"Hey! What about our performance!" Lance asked.

"They need more people right now, we don't need all the lion's for a parade, but the blade needs people now. I know you're upset with me, I know, I am too, but I can't just stand down when I know that I can be doing something. Your mission is important, and I know that, but you don't need five lion's for a parade. Lance you can hold everyone's attention for hours!" Keith said placing a hand on Lance's shoulder, smile on his face, but it was quickly wiped away when Lance brushed it off.

"We need you here, more than they need you." Lance said, then walked out. Keith just stared at where Lance was, hand still in the air as if Lance had never moved away from him.

When the door finally closed behind Keith, the click shocked him out of his stupor.

"GUys-"

"Just go." Hunk said, hurt, before he too left the bridge along with a confused Pidge. 

Allura looked away from him and Shiro gained is attention.

"Go, but be back soon." Shiro said.

And Keith ran.

* * *

_"The Lions will be seperated from the Black one soon, he pulls away from them."_

" _Good work."_

* * *

"I thought Keith said he'd be back by now!" Lance said, trying to mask his panic with annoyance. Keith had survived every mission with the Blade before, what made this one different. 

"Lance this isn't just about a good show-"

"Ugh, fine!"

* * *

Keith was shocked, the entire ship was empty, something was terribly wrong. No one was on the ship, this was a trap. 

It was a decoy ship, they needed to get out.

Kolivan pulled Keith out in enough time to watch Regress die.

He saw Regress blood in the air. Watched as the explosion charged through his uniform to his skin. God. Keith was going to puke, and now he was losing air. His suit was cut up.

He needed to get in contact with people now. He was losing air, and he was in open space, and nobody could hear him. He might die out here, he needed to get home. His story was not over yet.

So Keith let himself lose air, so he could fly through space, faster to the ship, and he made it, just in time. He almost died, Regress died.

He was going to puke. 

And Voltron was just having a parade.

* * *

The parade was falling apart, without all five lions they couldn't form Voltron, and Shiro was rather displeased with everything. 

Keith abandoned them, truly, and fully.

* * *

The first person Keith saw when he came home was Allura, and based on the look on her face, he knew he was going to get a lecture. But he couldn't deal with that, Regress was family, he was in charge of a lot of Keith's training, and he was dead. Keith wanted to mourn, away from the judging eyes of Kolivan, but he couldn't hold back much longer.

And now Allura was blocking his path.

"Allura, I know you're mad at me, but I'm not in the mood for a lecture." And wow his voice really sounded that broken, huh?

"I know, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I heard what happened on your mission."

"Thanks." Keith said simply, looking to the side. Oh fuck.

"I know how important the work your doing with the Blade is, they're important allies, instrumental in our victories against the Galra. And while the news of a new Quintessence si deeply unsettling I cannot help but feel-" 

"I said I didn't want a lecture." Keith said, and he felt a single tear go down his cheek. "Not now."

"Oh Keith." Allura went to step forward, but Keith stepped back. "Since our battle with Zarkon, we've been able to bolster our forces by uniting planets under one symbol of peace. Voltron. It's so much more than a weapon. It's become a symbol of freedom and hope for the oppressed to rally around." Allura said.

"You think I don't know that?" Keith asked, a bite to his tone that made Allura take a step back. Allura had never heard that tone from Keith before. "Allura, of course I know Voltron's importance as a peace symbol. I know it's important, and I know, more than anything that, at least for me, the people inside of it are more important."

"There are six paladins and five lions, Allura and I just watched someone I thought to be my own family die. I almost died tonight and I'm upset, of course I am. But if it were you? Shiro? Lance? Any of you guys are my true family. I refuse to sit here, when I can be out there protecting you-"

"You are the Black Paladin-"

"And I have had a long discussion with the Black lion." Keith said quickly. He looked around to see if anyone else was there before moving to Allura. "I'm resigning from Voltron, for now. The Black Lion has told me she will allow Shiro to be the Black lion once more. She tells me that I need to go, that I need to leave now, she says I could save thousands of lives we don't even know about if I leave." He said.

"Keith, that would kill you." Allura said simply. "You can't run from us, you belong here. I refuse to let you think another home has abandoned you." Allura said going to grab onto his shoulders.

"I know, 'Llura, I know." Keith let himself walk into her, placing his head on her shoulder, so she could bring him into a much needed hug. "You're not abandoning me, I'm not going, not really, not forever. I'm going to go save thousands of people, and if you six are a part of those people, then I can leave happy."

Allura pulled him into a hug, and let him cry, just a little into his shoulder. Her lecture can wait, she knows it needs to be said, but she can't let this die like this.

"Keith, just know that the Marmora, they have survived without you for thousands of years, and they will continue to survive for thousands of more, but for now Voltron needs you. We need you." Allura said, pulling away so Keith could see her.

"And that's why I must go."

* * *

"If the Galra ships are getting smart enough to send out decoys, then we know what they have is important enough to send them out. We've been tracking shipments for knew quintessence, we've accidentally found their secret trade route and believe that the next spot will be at one of these several locations." Kolivan explained to his rebel troops.

He turned to look at them to assess their understanding, and began to finally understand why he was quickly making his way up the ranks so quickly. The kit was smart.

He then turned to the kit to speak. "Keith you need to get onto the ship undetected, to set up a lot of explosions." Keith heard Kolivan's voice in his head over and over again. He heard the plan being said. 

It was always like this. It was like the universe knew what was going on between him and the Black lion because every mission with Voltron went on at the exact same time as every Blade mission.

The most recent one was where Voltron would be giving much needed supplies to the people of a recently freed planet. 

Keith was looking to Lance, so happy, so smiley, perfect paladin, material, then he noticed that Allura saw him. He pulled up his mask quickly, to make sure the other's wouldn't see him.

He was glad, when Allura turned to look at Lance and decided against telling him that Keith was there, that she decided against telling everyone that he was there. He hated the look of disappointment on their faces. He always hated it.

* * *

Lotor was overlooking his new project when Acxa came to him to tell him that the High Priestess, his Father's witch, was calling for him. 

To ignore her would be a sleight that he could not pull, not yet.

"Lotor, while you distance yourself from central command, rebel forces have taken entire star systems from our command." She chastised the Prince. 

"You think clutching onto worthless outposts strengthens our Empire?" 

"Your Father knew those outposts would someday become strongholds." And Lotor truly wanted nothing to do with his father, he hated the man who destroyed his own culture before Lotor was even born to appreciate it. He was Altean first.

"My father is on his deathbed and I'm in control." Lotor bit back. 

"You say you rule, yet you stay hidden. An emperor must be seen-"

"I do not have to explain my absence to you, do not bother me again."

* * *

"We must leave immediately, Voltron can keep the Galra at bay long enough to let the medical ships escape."

"Actually we can't." Pidge yelled out in annoyance. "Keith is gone, we can't form Voltron." She bit out.

"They're probably on a mission. I knew this would happen sooner or later." Shiro said in annoyance. "You'll have to go without Keith, I'll send him as soon as I find him."

* * *

"We've gotta get that ship out of the tractor beam." Lance said taking the role of leader in Keith's absence. 

"I'll try to ram it out. Cover me!" Hunk yelled out before going into action, but he was quickly over powered. They all were.  

The Galra were everywhere. More fighters than they'd ever seen.

Shiro had to go to the Black lion. He knew he was supposed to feel something, here something, but nothing was happening.

There was no voice as the Black lion turned on.

"Good to be back Black."

_Do not get used to it._

And then they were off to defend the rest of the paladins. 

Just in time to it seemed. 

"Keith!" Lance cheered out, just to realize it was Shiro in the black lion.

Why did that make his blood go cold in dread. What happened to Keith, if he was no longer here to fly the black lion?

After that it was easy to get rid of the galra troops and to save the medical rebel crafts, but Lance felt it. Something was off with Voltron. Something was terribly off.

* * *

"Guys, I..." And then Keith saw it. They were mad, all of them were done with him, he could feel it in there stares.  _Instead of accepting people in my life, I push them away before they reject me._

Keith should have left earlier before it got to this, but he was selfish, he wanted as much time with them as possible before it could all go to shit. 

God this was it. He could never get them to understand, huh? Even if he explained now? Maybe it was best he left and never returned.

_No, my paladin you will return. In time, you will know this was for the best._

_"I hope you're right Black."_

_I'm sorry you have to go through this before you can get your happy ending._

"I heard what happened, I'm sorry I wasn't there to help." Keith said, not daring to look at any of them. God their rejection was going to hurt, far more than what happened with the Galra.

"You keep saying you're sorry, but your actions say otherwise. Do you realize that your absence put them team at jeopardy!" Allura asked enraged. Keith had told her his priority was the teams safety, so why would he run when he knew they were in danger without them.

"And not just the team, the refugees as well." Lance said. He was upset because he felt Keith was not taking his role seriously as more. He thought Keith felt a home here, but maybe he didn't maybe Voltron wasn't good enough for the star pilot.

"Matter of fact, the entire quadrant was in danger!" Pidge yelled out, annoyed that her other brother was now leaving her in the dust. She stayed with Voltron when the chance to find her family presented itself, now Keith was being a hypocrite and telling them all he needs to leave, when he was the one that forced her to stay, even if she now loves it.

"This is not how I wanted any of this to happen," Keith said finally looking into everyone's eyes. "But, if there's a bright side to any of this, it's that the Black lion accepted Shiro once more. Everyone is back to their proper lions." Lance took a step back at that. Proper lions? Does that mean that Keith wasn't coming for Red? That Lance wasn't being kicked out, Keith was kicking himself out? What? "I'm not meant to pilot the Black lion, not now, at least. I'm not the leader I'm meant to be yet."

"Is that why you've been pulling away from us?" Allura asked, and without his desire to do so, Keith's eyes met Lance's and Lances own words rang through his head.

"Yeah. I suppose that's part of it." Keith said looking down.

_Six paladins, and five lions._

"Part of it? Then what's the rest of it." Hunk asked. Poor innocent Hunk, not feeling Lance's turmoil.

"The Blades have made real headway tracking the source of this new quintessence. I'm needed there, Kolivan has lost his two closest allies in the Blade, his third is on a very important mission and I... Something about me, apparently, is different. My body reacts differently to the quintessence, I'm needed there. I'm Kolivan's right hand, I'm the most capable kit the Blade has ever seen. They need my help, more than ever. Voltron needs this information, I need to be there to help them help you." Keith paused a moment before continuing.

"They're planning a mission to infiltrate the system of supply lines. It could take weeks, maybe months to pull off, but if there is a chance, we have... I have to take it. I need to be on that mission."  Keith said looking each one of the paladins in the eye. "I can still talk to Black, with me there, I can rely much needed information to you faster than ever. I'll be gone for a while, but it needs to be done. Shiro, lead the team. You have the Black lion again, I am no longer meant to be here, if I ever was to begin with."

"Keith." Shiro said coming forwards to put his hand onto Keith's shoulder forcing him to stop himself from ranting on and on. "If this is what you feel is right, then we won't try to stop you."

Like hell we won't! Lance wanted to yell out. Keith wasn't allowed to leave him! They were Lance and Keith! Neck and Neck! Leaders of Voltron. 

Keith wasn't allowed to leave Lance now, all alone when he was confused by the feeling his soft smile and touch left in his heart. God just the thought of Keith gone was tearing him apart. It was tearing everyone apart. 

Pidge was already crying.

"But, just know that we'll be here for you whenever you need us." Shiro said.

"I know you are." Keith said with a sad smile before Shiro was pulling him into a hug. 

Then everyone was joining in, each person was trying to get just a touch of Keith somewhere, it might be the last time they see him for a while... for a long, long while.

"We're really gonna miss you." Pidge said burying her face into his neck.

"Yeah, who am I gonna make fun of now?" Lance said the the back of Keith's head, trying not to memorize the smell of him before it was too late.

"I know you'll make us proud." Allura said, patting his back in solidarity.

They stood like that, all surrounding Keith in a hug for another minute before they went to separate from each other. Keith had to leave.

He was smiling to them, but Lance saw it, as the door closed, the smile dropped. Keith didn't actually want to go.

He didn't want to go at all.

Lance dropped Hunk who was using him as a support to cry on and ran after Keith. 

He needed one more goodbye. He needed it desperately.

"Keith!" He yelled out, he watched as Keith stopped at the end of the hall, allowing Lance to catch up to him. When Lance got there, he opened and closed his mouth for what seemed like a thousand times.

"Should of left the math to Pidge, huh?" Keith tried to joke.

"You idiot." Lance said instead. "We both know Black isn't Shiro's why can't you man up, stay! Please just stay we're meant to be like this. The way we are now! Why can't you realize this and just stay!" Lance yelled out. Keith brought his hand out to ruffle through Lance's hair before letting it rest on Lance's cheek, wiping away a tear Lance didn't even know he shed.

"I have to go, Black and I have discussed it." Keith said.

"But you didn't discuss it with  _me."_ Lance said and felt rather stupid for saying so afterwards, but Keith didn't mind.

"I didn't share it with you because I knew you'd convince me not to do it." Keith said simply.

"Yeah, I could have, and I should still try to do it! I need you here we all-"

"If I leave, I'll be gone for a while Lance, far longer than it'll be for you. I don't know why, but that's the way it is. Lance. Black tells me if I leave, I'll come back stronger, and with a thousand lives saved under my belt. A thousand lives more than if I stayed here." Keith pleaded with Lance to understand. "I will come back, I swear I'll come back to you, but for now I have to go."

"Keith I swear to god-"

Then Keith moved forward until his forehead was against Lance's and their noses were touching and Lance was losing all thought. Keith brought both hands up and just cupped Lance's face like that for a moment before opening his eye to look at Lance.

"Let me go, and I promise to return, stronger and better, and when I get back, well I have a feeling I will bring change when I come back, but I need you to know, no matter what happens out there, I will come back."

"You can't know that." Lance whispered.

"You're right, I can't, but I have very good incentive to come back. My families here, you're here sharpshooter, and we both know I'm nothing without my right hand."

" _So stay."_

 _"I can't. Please."_ And Lance looked at Keith and saw how much this was hurting him to leave, and he was going to argue again when he heard a third voice in his head. Another damned lion.

_If he does not leave, you will regret it until the day you die._

_"Black, I don't want him to go."_

_You will both grow stronger in his absence. You both will gain the confidence you're lacking. You will both learn, finally, that this set up, you as the Red Lion, him as the Black is how everything is meant to be._

_"But he can't leave me, not now, not like this."_

_He must, please._

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know."

"Keith-"

"Just promise me this, stay alive sharp shooter, no matter what you have to stay alive."

"You too samurai, you too." And to Lance's shock, he watched as Keith closed his eyes, leaned closer into Lance, and then disappeared around the hallway, out of Lance's sight.

Keith was gone.

And Lance was crying alone in the hallway wishing for something he didn't know how to wish for.


	33. Reunion

All she wanted to do was show everyone that the Galaxy Garrison was advancing in every way, shape, and form in the scientific community. She wasn't trying to be a smart-alec, or a nerd, or anything inbetween she just wanted to share what she knew as the truth with those around her.

Screw her and her stupid brain, and screw the Galaxy Garrison and all their cool tech, it just made fitting in so much harder.

"Hey Pidge?" Her brother said, coming into her room, stopping herself from going down an even darker path.

"I hate it when you call me that." Katie bit out.

"Sorry, Katie." Matt said, backing off for the moment, but knowing that once this situation was dealt with, he'd be back to calling her Pidge in no time. "Mom told me what happened today." He said placing a slice of strawberry cake onto her desk, it was a favorite of hers.

"I understand what it means to be the nerd, and how hard it can be, but you've got to keep studying, you've got to keep moving forward." He tried explaining to Katie, hoping beyond all hope that he could convince her to pursue her scientific excellence. She'd been questioning science a lot lately because of school bullying, but Matt wouldn't let her give up her dreams over some mediocre, at best, students.

"What's the point?" Katie said annoyed.

"Well, it was my brain that got me into the Galaxy Garrison." Matt said, deciding now was the time to drop the BOMB of Katie's century.

"YOU GOT IN!?" And then Katie was throwing herself at her brother in a hug. This was her brother's dream, and hers if she were being honest, and to see it come true... it's amazing.

"I mean, it was probably my brains. It could have been my good looks though, or my big muscles." Matt said, trying to make a joke, but Katie brushed him off in her excitement. 

"That's amazing! Oh man I'm so excited to-" And then Matt saw the moment Katie thought of something and confusion washed over his face as he watched her run to her discarded astro-physics book. 

"Pidge, what-"

"I've gotta get studying if I want to meet you there, can't let everyone think you're the hot shot of the family." Pidge teased, back to her normal self.

"Okay, so what, you broke into official government files when you were 7 and I did it when I was 7 and a half, such an age difference." Matt huffed out annoyed.

"And you're still mad about it!" Pidge teased back.

"Yeah, but I'm in the Galaxy Garrison!"

"And if you got in, I'm sure I'll be accepted sooner or later. After all, they'd want the best Holt, wouldn't they?" Pidge asked challengingly. At the look in her brothers eyes Pidge began to back up towards her bed. She knew where this was going, and she needed ammo.

"Why you little-" And then Matt was picking up a pillow, and Pidge was defending herself with one of her own.

And all the sadness from earlier that day just melted away.

* * *

 

"Pidge, I don't like the idea of you going alone, you sure you don't need back up?" Shiro asked Pidge for what felt like the third time in the past hour. She gets it, they all care about her, they worry about her, but she's a paladin too and can handle herself.

"Yes I'm sure, the intel I got from the shop keeper makes me believe that the resistance Matt is a part of could move from their current location at any time. I don't have time to lose, Shiro." Pidge said, pushing her lion forward.

"Very well, just know that if you need us-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Mom, I'll call." Pidge said before disconnecting from Shiro. 

* * *

 

Pidge landed on the planet, and hid her lion with ease. She used everything Keith had taught her from their one on one sparring lessons (and from their infamous Voltron hide and go seek games) to mask herself and to prepare for anything. She got the hood, the walk, she had the weapon at the ready, like she was in an old western shoot out movie. He would have been proud.

How is it it's only been four days and she already misses that emo fuck so much it hurts?

She doesn't dwell on it though, as she comes across the man she knows will give her the information she desires. 

"Shops closed."

"I'm just looking for directions to a show," Pidge said,  _act natural, you don't want to seem too interested, they'll smell it on you!_ Coran's voice rang through her head. "I hear it's something,  _special."_

"So you're the one looking for the nano-thermite titanium-boron?" The guy said, and that's not what Pigde was looking for.

"Keep it."

"You're backing out of our agreement?" The man asked, clearly annoyed, but Pidge brushed it off.

"Altering it, in your favor." She said coming forward to show the man a video of Matt. "I'll give you the money, but, in return, you tell me who is in this video and where to find them." Pidge said looking him dead in the eye.

"How will I know how to find them?" The guy said, pretending to be disinterested. Hook. Line. And sinker.

"Because they used nano-thermite titanium-boron, and you're the only one that sells it for such a... favorable price." Pidge said, the smile on her face telling the shop owner he was, rather easily, screwed.

"Maybe, I sell a lot of things worth a lot of value, and I think the Galra would pay a lot to know how you got your hands on that security footage." The man said, pulling out two knives on her and Pidge wanted to snort. Really, has it come to this? She's faced off scarier baddies, and better knifes-men in her own home. This guy's got nothing in his favor, she'll try being civilized once more.

"Put those toys away, you can either help me, and get paid, or help me and get humiliated, your choice." Pidge said and when he lunged at her, she had her answer.

She made quick work of the man with her bayard, she tripped him easily, and tied him up before proceeding to hang him by the ceiling. When she knew he was secure, she hacked into his data base and stole all the answers she needed.

And then, really, she thought of Lance and Matt and couldn't miss out on the opportunity. She tied him up using his own ropes, and left him hanging on the ceiling once more, retracting her bayard on her way out she threw the killer line over her shoulder.

"Thanks for the intel,  _keep it hangin' buddy."_

* * *

She found one of Matt's rescuers in the shop owners personal files and was tracking her. Using Voltron, it was very, very easy to find her.

Time to go check out a moon, now.

* * *

Of course it was under Galra attack. 

Of quiznacking course. 

They are so, so lucky that Pidge was looking to find them this fine evening or else their planet would be toast.

When Pidge got rid of the Galra fighters, she landed to talk to, who seemed to be, the leader of this rebel fighter base. "What's going on?" She asked.

"We defeated a wave of Galra forces, more are coming, so we're evacuating." He told Pidge pointing to the other rebel fighters who were moving what looked like supplies onto escape shuttles. "But now that you're here, we might stand a chance. Will the other lions be here soon?"

And Pidge, for a brief moment in time, forgot she was only one fifth of the greatest fighting force the universe has ever known.

"I'm sorry, Voltron isn't coming. It's just me." Pidge said honestly. "I'm looking for Te-osh. Is she here?"

"Te-osh is inside the base loading up the last of the medical supplies." The leader said, pointing to where Pidge needed to go. "We were just about to leave, your timing is most fortunate."

"Thank you, I'll give you a hand loading up. I just need to speak with her first." She said before running to where the leader pointed.

Of course the Galra decided to come back now, for christs sake, and now the ships were leaving and Pidge was having to run to her lion in the midst of explosions and laser fire.

_Green, can you maybe pull a Red and come get me?_

_"Why?"_

_Really?_

"Get to cover!" Pidge yelled at the rest of the rebels before using her rockets to launch her faster to the Green lion.

Pidge was pissed, she had a score to settle with these Galra. That was the fastest she'd ever destroyed a galra squadron. 

"Our ship is ruined, that leaves Te-osh all alone, you must help her paladin!" The leader yelled out.

"What about you?" Pidge asked. She wanted to follow Te-osh so, so badly, she was the one with the information on her brother, but she refused to leave these people alone on their planet without an escape.

"We know what it means to fight the Galra." The leader said, seriously, but sadly. "The supplies on that ship are more important than our lives."

Well that's just stupid.

"Everyone aboard, now!" 

* * *

Catching up to Te-osh, stopping the Galra and saving the ship was the easy part.

The hard part was that Te-osh was hit, and she was dying. PIdge needed to save her.

"Stay here, I'm going to get you some-"

"Matt?" And Pidge froze. Did Te-osh just call her Matt?

"He's my brother, I'm trying to find him." Pidge said, trying to stifle down the hope in case this was another dead end.

"You look so much like him." Te-osh said fondly instead. "It's the eyes." And then Te-osh was coughing again, she knew her body, she knew she didn't have much time. She was going to help Matt's sister.

"Here." Te-osh said, handing Pidge what looked to be an Earth Hard Drive. "Every rebel officer has one of these transponders. It's how we find each other in the field. He may not have his anymore, but this is his code." She said, but she was coughing again.

Fight through Te-osh.

Fight for Matt, one final time. 

At least die, spitting in the face of the Galra.

"Now Please, help get these supplies to my people."

And that was the first time Pidge had looked someone in the eyes as they died. She saw Te-osh take her last breath, watched as her body went limp and as the light left her eyes. This was a peaceful death.

Keith saw someone he told her was like and Uncle to him die, Pidge just saw this stranger die and she could already tell it was screwing her over.

All the other 'deaths' she had dealt were to robots, but this... this one was real, she saw this person and it hurt her. She couldn't imagine what it was like...

Wow, Pidge really needed to stop focusing on the despair of one of her brothers and start focusing on the one she was close to bringing home.

She wouldn't let Te-osh, she wouldn't let anyone, die in vain.

* * *

 

"I just got a message from Dad." Matt said to Pidge as they sat on their roof together.

"A message from Dad?" Pidge asked skeptically.

"Well, actually, it's a quantum frequency." Matt supplied. 

"But Dad's on a secret mission, aren't we not supposed to talk to him?" Pidge asked. The siblings made eye contact for one solid second before breaking out into laughter. "Okay, okay, you got me there. How are you doing it under the Garrison's nose?" 

"We're using a special two-step encryption method. A Holt secret family recipe, if you will." Matt said leaning in conspiringly. 

"Teach me." Pidge said, and they spent the next hour on the roof, Matt teaching Pidge the secret Father-Son encryption for messages. She memorized it with ease and began to send her father her own messages as well, under the careful eye of Matt, just to make sure she was getting it right.

He didn't need to worry.

Pidge never failed to impress.

"Alright, I get it, but it seems a little low-tech." Pidge said.

"No it's not, and here's why." Matt said gaining her attention. "You should know best, any computer can be hacked, even with an excellent processor, but we have the best processor in the whole universe right here." Matt said pointing to his head, specifically his brain, "And that can never be hacked."

"Did you just refer to brain as a computer processor?"

"I'm trying to teach you life lessons and you just make fun of me?" 

"Well Dad's in space, so someone's gotta do it."

* * *

 

Matt's signal was getting closer. 

But it can't be right, Pidge knew this planet, it was a mass grave for everyone who died trying to save the universe from the galra.

No, this cannot be right. She refuses to believe this, maybe he's visiting someone! He can't be in there! He CAN'T!

This can't be right, this can't be her reality. She refused to believe it! It was only years ago when they would play pillow fights, where he would lead her around the Garrison and show her their future, he was her big brother... he couldn't...

"Matthew Holt. 0010.05.25.0014.04.28." The unforgiving translator read into Pidge's ear. No.

"NO!" Pidge wailed into the night. She collapsed in front of his grave and wailed. Her big brother was gone. "I'm so sorry! I was too late! I was too late! I failed you, I'm so sorry I failed you!" She was sobbing into her mask. She couldn't breath, but she couldn't take her mast off either, her tears were just pooling at the bottom, gathering right under the day of his death-

Wait.

Oh my God. Pidge was going to kill him. So what if he was alive, she was just going to kill him the moment she found him because honestly,  _who uses their gravestone to write an obscure code to their family members when they're probably so sad to see his grave that they wouldn't even think to look for a god damned CODE._

Matt was so, so lucky his sister was a super genius.

He was also so, so unlucky that his sister was a paladin of Voltron and was ready to actually kick his ass.

He gave her coordinate, in his grave, that was the damned message.

Her relief far out weighted how pissed off she was right now, but when she'd see Matt, well... who knows what-

_Hey, maybe look at the map?_

"Two Galra cruisers? And even more are nearby, well this isn't good." Pidge said. She ented the cloaking device on her lion and proceeded to fly through them, getting to the planet she hoped beyond hope housed her brother.

There didn't seem to be anything on the planet though...

Nope! Think positive! She had a mission! Find Matt, punch him in the face!

When all is said and done though, she really needs to help the rebels with their bases, because this spy facility was way too easy to fi-

And great now she's under attack, shouldn't the rebels recognize a paladin of Voltron? God, shouldn't someone have warned him of her arrival?

"What have you done to my brother?" Pidge yelled out to her attacker. The attacker finally looked at her and paused in disbelief. Finally recognizing Voltron, huh? Well Pidge was pissed. 

She used her bayard to knock the mask off the rebel soldier before going to place the blade onto his thro-

It was Matt.

The rebel soldier she was fighting was Matt.

"Pidge?" He asked in disbelief. No way his baby sister followed him up to space, there was no possible way.

"Matt?" Holy shit it was her. Then they were hugging and Pidge was explaining everything. "Every since the Kerberos Mission, they said you were dead, but I knew you weren't. There was no way there was a piloting accident-"

"And I never thought you'd find me! I thought it was impossible!" Matt said pulling away from the hug to look Pidge in the eye.

"The thought of you and Dad alive kept me going, it inspired me to do the impossible." Pidge said honestly. 

"And the impossible you did. Pidge you're in space! And is that... oh my god is that a Paladin suit-" Matt asked in disbelief.

"Hell yeah, your baby sister is the Green Paladin of Voltron, and by far the smartest hacker this universe has every known!" Pidge cheered. "Speaking of which..." Pidge slapped Matt as hard as she could in the arm causing him to wince and back away from her.

"What! Kind! Of! Idiot! Hides! There! Location! Using! A! Fake! Grave!" Pidge asked enunciating each word with a slap on her brother's arm. 

Matt was going to defend himself, when someone else spoke.

"What a touching reunion." Pidge already had her bayard in her hand.

"Who are you?" She bit out.

"Who I am is not important. I am here to collect a bounty on your Brother Matt, but to have the Paladin of Voltron and the Green lion as well... what a day." And God, Pidge really didn't feel like fighting this guy in front of her brother.

Little did she know Matt was thinking the same thing.

"Stand back, Matt."

"Stand back, Pidge." They said at the same time, each drawing their weapon before sheepishly looking at each other.

"We do this the old fashion way?" Matt asked.

"We do this the Holt way." Pidge agreed. "Let's show this guy exactly what we're made of." 

Fighting with Matt was different than fighting with Voltron. Matt's fighting style was different, he wasn't a heavy hitter like Shiro, nor was he a long range fighter like Lance or Hunk, and he certainly was no bendy, no-bones Keith.

Good thing though he was like her, he used his brains.

"Pidge the panel!"

"Matt now!" Using the electricity from the bounty hunter's whips, they over shot the circuit breaker of the whole building, basically frying him from the inside out. When they knew he would be out of it, together they sucker punched him half way across the base. 

Damn it felt good to work with her brother again.

"Not bad." Matt teased.

"Eh, you were slowing me down." Pidge argued right back.

"Why you little-" Matt was waiting for Pidge to remove the helmet so he could give her the noogie of the century when he saw it. "You kept the glasses?"

He watched in shock as Pidge turned to him, a happy smile on her face as she simply said, "Of course I did."

* * *

 

Pidge remembered the exact day her brother left for the Galaxy Garrison, they had taken a hundred photos in front of that one space ship, her feet were killing her, she was forced into a nice dress and of course she had to say goodbye to her brother.

"All right, Katie-"

"No," Pidge cut off her brother, this would be the last time she'd see him for a while, she could stand the nick name for just a little bit. "Call me Pidge. I'm gonna miss that. More than you at least."

"Yeah, yeah I'm gonna miss you too, but you know, space! I'm so excited." Matt cheered, excited for his future here in the space program. He turned to Pidge, hoping to share in his excitement just to see sadness on her face. Oh. 

"Yeah I know." 

"You know you can talk to me any time." Matt said, before dramatically looking around before leaning in to whisper in Pidge's ear. "I've taught you the code, remember."

"Of course, how could I forget, who do you take me for!" Pidge said, pushing her brother back good naturally. "But still... it's not really the same is it?"

"You're right..." Matt agreed, before quickly coming up with a new tactic. "Hey check this out!" He said before removing his glasses.

Pidge just looked at him, confused when he placed his glasses in her hand.

"Don't you need these? I thought you were legally blind without them?" Pidge said looking from the glasses in her hand to her brother.

"Not anymore, the Garrison fixed my eyes, don't I look handsome now?" He teased, getting a laugh out of Pidge.

"Maybe to some species out there. Hey if you bring home an alien girlfriend, you think Mom would get pissed?" Pidge said smiling teasingly at her brother. He just ruffled her hair affectionately in response. 

"Nah, I won't be there long enough for that." He said before bumping into her. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon." 

"You better, or I'm coming up to space and getting you!" Pidge said, bumping back into Matt, probably harder than need be, but that's what siblings do.

Pidge looked from Matt, lying on the floor, then to the space ship he would be taking that same week before putting on the glasses, and swearing to never take them off.


	34. Black Site

She could see it once more. Her real face, before the poisoning of the Quintessence of the other reality. It was Honerva that was starring back at her. 

It was a face she could not believe she had forgotten. 

She needed to fix this, she wanted her great mind back.

"High Priestess," One of her druids grabbed her attention and Honerva was quick to change her altean skin to purple, becoming Haggar once more. "You are needed."

She walked into the room in the middle of someone's torture. 

"Why hide the identity of those who attacked your base, give us the information, and the pain will cease." One of her druids commanded. 

"I'm telling you it must have been Lotor!" The general, the one Haggar recognized as the general who tried to usurp Lotor, said before he was blasted once more. 

"He appears to have no ability to recall what happened." Another druid informed her. 

"No one can completely wipe a memory away." Haggar argued, remembering her own face she had seen just moments ago. "There are always remnants deep within to claw out." 

It was her turn to interrogate the prisoner.

"Why would Prince Lotor attack a base when he could walk in and take whatever he desires?" She asked.

"I don't know." Was his answer, and she did not like it. Her druids told her his answers might be because of revenge. Her son was the one to send him off to a base in the far reaches of the Empire. The druid suggested he must be trying to stain Price Lotor's reputation. 

Haggar though, knew her son.

* * *

 

They were letting more refugees off on Olkairi when Pidge came back. Everyone from her new family was excited to see her return, and they were even more excited in a way to meet Pidge's actual family, they had heard a lot. 

Matt was excited too, he'd heard all about them on the way here, he was nervous don't get him wrong, but excited all the same. 

He saw as the 'space mice' were the first to greet Pidge and watched as she stepped aside to introduce him, officially, to everyone.

"Everybody, I'd like you to meet my brother, Matt." Pidge said, Matt stepped out of the lion and began to count heads, huh, they were missing...

"Matt, this is Hunk, Lance and Coran." Pidge said grabbing his attention. Ah yes, Hunk the literal ray of sunshine and Pidge's astrophysics match, Lance the airhead goofball who was far kinder and smarter than anyone gave him credit for and Coran, Coran, the gorgeous man who was an Uncle to Pidge, who never let anyone grieve when he knew he could put a smile on their face.

"And this is Princess Allura of Altea," Oh yes the Princess who was vicious and loyal and every thing Pidge had wanted in a sister. Matt turned to look at her and  _OH NO SHE'S HOT!_

"It is so wonderful to finally meet you, Matt." She said, and oh god she had an accent! She was a literal, beautiful, space Princess! Matt was speachless. Flirt! Show her your best side!

"Whoa! Oh my goodness! You are so beautiful! It is my honor to meet you, Princess." Matt said, adding some extra suave to his voice. Nice.

Or not, considering the Princess looked confused and both Coran and Lance were glaring at him over the Princess shoulder. God they looked scary, maybe it wasn't worth the effort. 

Oh well, he could appreciate beauty from afar.

Speaking of beauty from afar.

"Shiro?" Matt said in disbelief before going to run up to Shiro, he was going to hug him, and then remembered himself. "It's so good to see you, um, sir." Matt didn't really know what to do, so he stuck his hand out to shake Shiro's reminiscent of how they first met.

Shiro though, just took Matt's hand and pulled him into a much needed hug. He was so glad to see his crew had survived space. Well, he was glad that, at least, Matt was here. Now they just needed to find Samuel Holt.

"Pidge never gave up on finding you." Shiro said, pride in his voice as he pulled out of the hug to look from Matt to Pidge.

"Yeah, she can be pretty stubborn at times." Matt said cheerfully, then Pidge was taking Matt on the ship tour of a lifetime.

Matt just had one question though. "Hey Pidge, where's the emo tween two-" And at her saddened look, Matt stopped talking, and changed the subject immediately. "SO ship tour!"

And Matt had never seen his sister change moods so quickly. He was glad to, to watch her with pride in his heart as she explained every aspect of the ship and their lives to him. When they got to the hang out area for the paladins though, they were interrupted by Hunk.

"Hey! I made celebratory milkshakes for you two!" He said carrying a tray with the divine drink on them. God Hunk was Matt's favorite.

"Just a little welcome gift to Matt from me and Kaltenecker. No big deal." Hunk said passing the drink to Matt with a wink and a smile on his face.

Hunk is everyone's favorite.

"Fun fact about Alteans, they don't get brain freeze, they just totally hoovered up their shakes in one slurp. Lance tried to keep up, and nearly died, anyways..." Hunk said sitting himself down in between the siblings. "What have you been doing since you broke out of Galra prison?" 

"I've actually been stationed at a listening outpost, monitoring Galra radio chatter." Matt said, and he recognized that look on Hunk's face. It was the 'my sister is better than you, she's so cool, look at what she did' face. Matt was glad to see even when he wasn't here, Pidge had big brother's to brag about her.

"Oh really! Well then you should totally check out the Galra finder Pidge created and built. We used it to track down a Galra fleet and save a planet." Hunk said bringing his fist up to bump with Pidge's not needing to break eye contact with Matt to know it would stick.

"Well Hunk made the locator that led us to the first Voltron lion, and we just built an upgraded version of it to track Lotor!" Pidge said, cheering in the fact that she could truly brag about the greatness of her friends to someone so important in her life to hear it and appreciate it.

"Wow, Pidge. Dad would be so proud if he could see what you've done here." Matt said in disbelief. "If he could see what all of you have done." He added on, nodding to Hunk who brushed it off with an easy smile.

* * *

Lotor was using his Father's sentries to build down the ship that would destroy him once and for all. The irony of the situation was not lost on the son, and he was actually happy to be a part of it. 

"My Lord, we just recieved a message from central command. Emperor Zarkon requires your presence immediately." Axca told him. God everything couldn't be going more to plan unless he had written out his victory ahead of time.

"Very well. Prepare a ship." Lotor said with ease.

"Do you think he's onto us?" Ezor asked, just a touch worried, but mostly just curious.

"No, my father is simply ready to return to the throne. He can have it. Our plans have not changed. Narti, come with me." He said before leaving behind his workshop and his ship.

He needed to go an convince his  _Father_ that he was a loving song, and hopefully his _Father_ will finally free him from the tedious duty of manning the Empire so he may get to the work that truly requires his attention. 

"The rest of you, continue to oversee construction. I will return shortly."

* * *

"Hello!"

"Hope we're not interrupting!" Coran added on, putting his biggest smile forward. 

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced." Allura said kindly. She was putting all of her diplomatic training to good use because god damn it.

She wanted another milkshake.

And she was going to get it!

So it was time to sweet talk Kalternecker.

* * *

He was not ready to see his Father's witch the moment he got off his ship. 

"Welcome, Prince Lotor. Please, follow me." If she was leading them, maybe everything was more serious than he thought? No. Do not overthink it.

Everything is going according to plan.

So he followed the witch, and catalogued that fact that Narti's cat seemed to recognize her.

When he was face to face though with the Emperor, he cleared his mind, and began his performance.

"Father, it gives me such pleasure that you've made a full recovery." He sweet talked, seeing all the quintessence that was being strapped onto Zarkon just to keep him sitting on his throne. "You look stronger than I've ever-"

"Silence." That was not Zarkon's voice, that was a machine. "I did not bring you here to waste time with your flattery. You are relieved of your position, effective immediately." Zarkon said, dismissing his own flesh and blood as one would a complete stranger.

Which wasn't all too far from the truth.

But, anyways, it was time to act, can't seem to eager.

"Lord, I beg you, do not discard me. Let me stay by your side." Lotor 'begged'.

"Your short reign will be regarded as a black spot on the history of the Empire." Zarkon said simply. He wanted his son away from his throne, away from it's power, and away from the Black lion.

"Of course, my efforts at ruling the universe seem feeble beside your inestimable accomplishments. But, perhaps, if you were to train me, I could learn." The very idea of that left Lotor feeling ill, but he needed to play up the act to divert suspicion from himself. 

"You are no longer needed."

"As you wish." Lotor then turned to leave, facing away from his Father he finally let his smile show.

Haggar was not fooled by his act. He was her son after all, even if she had forgotten about him, even if he might not know, a mother's intuition is not something to scoff at.

"Something is amiss with Lotor." She said trying to bring Zarkon's attention to it. "I sensed a powerful energy on him when he entered, something ancient." She supplied.

"He is no longer my concern." Was Zarkon's reply.

He might not be his concern anymore, but Lotor certainly was Haggars concern. She made quick work of getting to the hanger before her son did, she had a quick spell she needed to perform.

For dark quintessence recognizes dark quintessence. She called to her old friend, who sat so innocently on Lotor's general's shoulder. When they made eye contact, she had him, and now her long time cat, and her general were under her control.

She would keep an eye on her son.

For the good of the Empire.

* * *

 

"This is a pretty sweet algorithm for locating Galra targets within a statistically acceptable margin of error. And I love that you color-coded it, because what are we, animals?" And at that both Pidge and Matt were laughing to their heart's content, leaving Hunk feeling a little left out. 

Pidge was his science buddy, they were supposed to be laughing at smart things together. 

But really, Hunk knew he shouldn't be jealous, this was Pidge's brother, and like yeah, Hunk felt like he was also Pidge's brother, but like... he was too! He wanted to be in on the joke.

"Hunk, using the Fraunhofer lines to track Voltron, and then the comet... I mean, that's genius!" Matt added on when the sound of Hunk's eating finally reached through the sibling's laughter.

"Oh, well, yeah, I try." Hunk said, happy smile on his face at getting recognized by the dynamic duo.

"They say Fraunhofer was the greatest glassmaker in Europe and that when he died, he took all his greatest recipes to the grave with him." Matt said turning to look to Pidge. "So check this out." 

And oh my god it was all the relevant data from Matt's time with the rebels. If they added that to their Voltron knowledge... holy shit.

That could fill in Voltron's missing gaps, they might just have the best anti-Galra intelligence mining operation in this or any other reality.

God.

"You know this one time, we went to another reality. It was pretty lame." Hunk said without thinking. Matt had so many questions, he wanted so many answer's but Pidge's mind was already on the possibility of the greatest anti-Galra intelligence mining operation.

* * *

Lance was alone.

Again.

So what did he do when he was alone? He played the video game him and Pidge found at the space mall. Yes, they finally figured out a way to get it working, but was it really worth it?

Lance had spent far too much time in this room, playing this damned video game.  He was really slacking. Without his training partner, he hadn't been training hand to hand as often, he hasn't really talked to a lot of people, because somehow he always turned to his left, mouth open to explain something just to realize no one was there.

He thought he'd be fine without Keith, not great sure, but maybe fine, it wasn't like he was completely alone. So why did it feel like that sometimes? 

At least it wasn't all too bad yet, he still had Hunk who would hang out with him when he and Pidge weren't trying to save the universe. And Coran was always there for him! But still... it was lonely.

Lance has just gotten so used to having someone practically attached to his hip, and now without him...

"Lance can you assist us for a moment?" Coran asked, and really this was the worst time he was about to die on this level of this damned video game he could not beat.

"Not now!" He yelled out trying to dodge another attack. But of course it didn't matter, he died anyways.

"We were wondering if you could possibly assist us in obtaining more milk shakes." Allura asked, and Lance sighed in defeat. Of course they needed him just for the milkshakes, not for him.

Of course he was annoyed, but he really could never say no to a pretty princess.

"Alright let's go."

* * *

"Well, first off, Kalternecker is a girl." Lance informed the two alteans as he got the milk bucket and stool ready.

"Oh! Apologies madame!" Coran said, bowing down to the cow and Lance really, really wanted to laugh, but he let it slide. Cultural differences and everything.

"Also, she can't understand you, because she's a cow." Lance added on. 

Now for the hard part, teaching the alteans about the finer workings of a cow. He probably shouldn't have shown them how to get milk for milkshakes, but God it would be so funny. Maybe it would be a little bit too much, but oh well.

"Let me show you how it's done." And Lance watched the sheer look of horror on the alteans faces, before he proceeded to offer them the fresh milk.

He watched as the blood drained from their faces and they left without a second thought and he was doubling over in laughter before turning to Kalternecker. 

"Don't take it personally girl, what you're doing is absolutely natural, and your milk is fabulous." Lance said to her, giving her a steady pat before going to take a drink.

He had so many stories to tell Keith when he got back.

* * *

"How'd it go, are you fired?" Ezor asked when she noticed the smile on Lotor's face.

"It seems I have been relieved from my position, yes." He said, going to stand next to Axca so she could give him the lay down of what was going on.

"The second ship is complete and ready for testing, the sentries are just adding some final touches now." She told him pointed to the stats on her control station. "Sixty percent of the comets material has been used in the production of the first two ships, My Lord." She told him.

Narti heard it, and her darling cat saw it all.

Therefore Haggar saw it all as well. 

What comet? It couldn't be the same comet as Voltron.

But she had never sensed such a power, even through the screen, that could mimic Voltrons and this one was doing it.

"No!" He had found a way to make a ship equal in power to that of Voltron.

They were screwed.

* * *

 

"My Lord, somehow Lotor has gotten his hands on a trans-reality comet." Haggar told Zarkon the moment she entered his throne room. There was no need to announce herself, there never was.

"What?" He asked in anger.

"And worse, it appears that he has already created two ships from the comet, and is on his way to making a third." Might as well tell him everything now. She knew he would not appreciate it if she kept something from him. There has always been a reason she was so close nit with the Emperor.

"The only reason to keep them secret is to use them agains the empire. But we will strike first." Zarkon then turned to his troops and commanded. "Mobilize the fleet. Hunt down Prince Lotor."

* * *

Hunk, Pidge and Matt were busy adding Matt's rebel notes to their Galra tracking technology to create the Universe's best anti-galra system. 

"I think we've just about got it." Matt said, directing Pige and Hunk's attention to the main monitor. They cheered in triumph as they saw more Galra troops popping up on screen, it worked. They figured out a way to merge to the two separate technologies and information seamlessly.   

"This is unbelievable. We're tracking Galra fleet movements almost live." Hunk said in awe.

"I think I know a few tweaks we can make to extend our range." Pidge began, but something flashing was grabbing Matt's attention.

"There's a scrambled message popping up guys. I've collected hundred of'em. I never crack them though." He added as an after thought.

Hunk snorted and Pidge whacked him in the arm, giving him a quick annoyed look before turning to her brother. "Bring it over here, and let's see if I can work some magic, huh?"  

Pidge put it through her computer and gave it a quick look over as her brother came to stand at her side. "I put it through every decoder order I could think of and I've spent days with just the numbers and a Galra linguist log. Nothing." 

"Maybe they're not words, maybe they're just numbers." Hunk adds on. 

"Maybe they're a frequency?" Pidge said not completely convinced herself. 

"A quantum signal that broadcasts other frequencies to go to? It's too high. These are more than 3,000 gigahertz." Matt said, and that's when Pidge got it.

"Invert it!" She said, getting to work.

"What?"

"For every wave we recieve, there's only partial transmittance, right?" Pidge asked, she was getting it. 

"Oh, right, yeah." Hunk added on, he was getting it now too. "So, we figure the transmission coefficient..."

"And tune for the frequency of the reflected waves!" Matt added on, finishing the sentence Pidge would normally finish. 

Then the Galra transmission became actual words. The trio were so busy celebrating, at first, they didn't realize what the transmission was saying. 

"Zarkon is alive?" Hunk asked in disbelief. Pidge felt her heart sink and the thought of it. Shiro disappeared the last time they tried to fight Zarkon, so many people died on the rebel front, they had risked everything to do it, and he's  _alive._

"Guys, look at this." Pidge said bringing their attention to the screen that showed where all the galra fleets were stationed.

"I've never seen troop mobilization on this level before." Matt said in disbelief. They were all moving onto one location, and that location was not their's.

So who's location was it?

"You don't think they're mobilizing on the Blade do you?" Pidge asked in distress turning to look at HUnk.

"No they can't! Right? Their headquarters are on the other side of the universe!" Hunk said in equal panic and Matt was desperately confused. 

"Blade... wha-"

"Hunk they have bases everywhere! What if they're closing in on them! What if-"

"Pidge, there's nothing there!" Matt said quickly bringing her attention away from her panic back to the map. "There are no planets, no rebel ships, no Blade people, nothing." 

At that both Hunk and Pidge took a deep breath to calm themselves down. Matt had to ask. "Guys, what has you so scared for those Blade people?"

Pidge was silent, so that left Hunk to speak.

"Keith is there, he's part Galra, he joined a while ago and we're still not used to his absence." Well oh shit. 

"We need to tell Allura." Pidge said before anything else could be asked. She then immediately went to leave followed by Matt and Hunk.

* * *

 

"I don't like it. We should be gathering intelligence, not diving into a fight without knowing why, escpecially now that we know Zarkon is alive." Shiro said, quick to shut down any one's idea's of jumping into this fight. 

He just got back to team Voltron and his bond with the Black Lion was shaky at BEST right now, he doesn't need it getting close to Zarkon. Not now. 

Everyone else could understand his hesitance, but they were not used to it. Keith as a leader would already be there, using Pidge's lion to scope things out, taking in everyone else's ideas on how to do this as they were on their way to defend who ever the Galra were attacking.

But Keith wasn't leading anymore.

Shiro was.

And Lance couldn't help but think that Shiro would not want his personal input right now. 

"We could check it out through cloaking." Pidge suggested.

"You cloaked the castle?" Lance asked at the same time Matt said, "You have cloaking? Who are you?"

"I'm not sure it's safe for just the Green Lion." Shiro shot down quickly, and Lance wanted to roll his eyes. How could anyone make decisions that quickly? After getting used to him and Keith leading, this felt kind of ridiculous. 

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be just the Green lion. While I didn't cloak the whole castle, I can cloak all of Voltron. We could all go!" She said, fighting back against Shiro's quick decision. It was taking a lot for everyone to get back to the Shiro leader dynamic. 

Lance nudged her in the side, brotherly affection taking over him. "Were you waiting for your brother to show up before you rolled that one out?" Lance asked in disbelieving pride.

"Oh please, why would I need to wait for this loser? I'm announcing it now for the drama of it all." She said wicked smile on her face that mimicked Lance's 'flirty' smile and soon Lance was snorting in disbelief before Pidge nudged him back. She then continued, "No, but it's something I've been working on for a while, but I can't pilot the Green Lion and operate the cloaking at the same time. But if I had a co-pilot..." She said leaving the end of the sentence open.

"Absolutely!" Matt cheered in excitement. Pidge just had a smile on her face as she shook her head in disbelief.

"You're lucky Coran is needed to fly the Castle, or else it would be him as my co-pilot." Pidge teased.

"Thank you, number 5!"  Coran said with a smile on his face, and his thumbs up from behind Allura.

Shiro sighed in disbelief before agreeing. 

"Fine, we can do this then, now let's get to the lions." Everyone was already suited up so it was easy work to get ready and get going.

* * *

 

How were they discovered? The only people that knew about this project were in this room or in a grave. The location was secret, the ship was undetectable, and he knew not one of his generals would willingly betray him. 

So how did the Galra find him just as he finished his ships? What kind of timing is that? They needed to get out of here immediately, Lotor wasn't strong enough yet to fight the whole of the Empire.

He didn't have an army yet, he didn't have the quintessence he needed.

He contacted Zethrid who was manning the main ship that was holding all of them. "What's happening?" he asked.

"A Galra fleet is attacking us." She said defending the ship as best she could.

"Return fire!" Lotor commanded, and then the ship was hit again.

"Wait, there's another fleet!" Zethrid said in disbelief. "And another one! We can't hold them all off." She said in despair. They were going to die if they didn't get out of there.

Lotor cut communication to Zethrid before turning to his three other generals. "Prepare the Sincline ships to takeoff. Load the comet into mine. We're leaving." He commanded as the main ship was hit once more.

* * *

 

"We're getting close. Everyone, get ready." Shiro commanded as the Galra ships began to take shape. 

Pidge turned to her brother and said. "Go ahead. Run the cloaking subroutine." 

"Got it." He agreed without complaint. He knew when to tease his sister and when to follow orders. 

This was a time he needed to follow orders.

"Initializing cloak." He said to the rest of Voltron. "I'm not sure how long we can keep this up." He added on in warning. 

"All right, let's take a look at who the Galra are attacking." Allura said when she noticed the rest of Voltron disappearing. They needed to make the most of their time.

They were shocked by what they saw.

"It's Galra-on Galra violence, again." Lance said in disbelief. Surely, with Zarkon alive and back in action, the Galra would have stopped fighting amongst themselves.

He guessed not.

"Oh, these people just do not like each other." Hunk added on as he assessed the situation as well. 

The other's were silent as they just watched on.

* * *

 

"Divert all the power to the defenses. Hold the attack off until we're away. Then scuttle-" Lotor was cut off by another blast to the ship, sending everyone off their feet. They needed to leave. Now.

"How did they find us?" Axca let out the question that was bothering everyone.

"We must have been tracked." Zethrid added on, but that didn't make any sense. He had removed all tracking devices from his ship, and even if they were tracked he knew the Galra couldn't have figured out what they were doing here.

Lotor knew that Narti's cat had certain quintessence abilities. He thought that since she did not have eyes, Narti would not fall under the influence of his Father's witch, but the cat... the cat could see.

The cat recognized Zarkon's witch.

Oh no.

He didn't want to do this.

But he would to save everyone else. His commander's were his family, and he hated to let one go. He would need to explain everything to his most trusted Axca on the way back. He would not let Narti's death go to waste.

He would use it to progress the Empire.

He took no pleasure from killing her.

* * *

 

"Whose ships are those?" Pidge asked bringing everyone's attention to the escaping ships. 

"It's Lotor." Allura said recognizing the ship design from her own one on one with him.

"Lotor and Zarkon must be fighting for control of the Empire." Shiro said watching intently as they flew away. 

"Guys, those ships are getting awfully close!" Hunk said bringing their attention to their flimsy cloaking device.

But it was too late. 

"The trails from Lotor's ship drives messed with our cloaking spectrum!" Matt yelled out letting everyone know that Voltron was once again visible. 

"Find a work around." Pidge said, they needed it.

"It's too late. Our cover's been blown. We may have to engage." Shiro said turning all of Voltron around to see the approaching ships. 

Lance was confused.

How could Shiro move Voltron so quickly now, when he had basically let Lotor's ships run into them.

But Lance had little time to think on that as they were dodging thousands of laser fired directly at them.

"Hunk use your bayard!" Shiro commanded.

"Got it!" Hunk yelled and soon they were taking our hundreds of Galra fighters, just enough to take out the front line to give them enough time to retreat. 

* * *

 

Lotor asked to have a one on one call with Acxa and she was rather nervous to answer it. She knew she was his most trusted, but it felt odd to know that he was calling her now.

"My Lord?" She asked when she answered.

"I didn't want to do it, but she was under Haggar's control." He said simply, and though he portrayed no emotion in his voice, Axca knew he was upset. His claws were showing, they only came out when he was truly, deeply upset.

"I know." She said and then it grew quiet again. Why would he call her not to talk? So Axca just stayed quiet, and let him take his time.

"I want you to abandon me." He said after a moment.

"What?" Axca nearly hissed out in disbelief.

"I will come back for the three of you, I swear it, but I cannot protect you the way you three need protection now. My Father will proclaim me as an enemy to the state. Zethrid and Ezor, they will take Narti's death to heart, for more than you will. Convince them to leave me and to bring me to the Empire as prisoner." He said simply. 

"But you would surely die then." Axca said.

"No, I will escape, I know I can, but if you are shown trying to stop me, Haggar will see your use and bring you to her inner circle, you must go there. It will keep you safe for now." He commanded her.

"Of course, my Lord." She said. "You'll be back?" She asked after a moment.

"My Empire will be for the Half-Galra, I would never abandon you." He said simply.

"Okay, I will do my best." She said.

"Thank you Axca, that is all." And then he hung up, leaving Axca in contemplative silence as she tried to figure out how she'd get Zethrid and Ezor to abandon the one person who had given them purpose for the last ten years of their life.

Of course something had to happen then.

Axca sent it to everyone. "Sire, we're getting a transmission." 

And then she was playing the transmission for the whole ship to hear. Zarkon's voice rang true.

"Attention, citizens of the Galra Empire. From this day forward, my son Lotor is to be regarded as a fugitive criminal of the Empire. All citizens are authorized to use deadly force to stop him or any of his soldiers. I repeat, Prince Lotor is an enemy of the state. Engage with extreme prejudice. Kill on sight." 

Sometimes, Lotor hated being right.


	35. The Voltron Show!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran Does Cocaine? Literally one of my favorite episodes, I would change nothing about it, but I'm still gonna write it

"Good news. There's been an upsurge of planets that have been liberated by the Blade of Marmora and the rebel forces." Shiro began when everyone was back from their missions. Well, they were mostly waiting on Pidge, who went to drop her brother back off with the rebel forces he was working with before. She gave him a warning to never go ghost on her again or else she'd find him and kill him herself, and Matt knew it to be true. 

But now Pidge was back with Voltron, and it was time to get to work. 

"Convincing these planets to join our coalition is priority one." Shiro said seriously, which only made Pidge want to slam her head into the floor, she knew exactly what this meant.

"Oh, does that mean more Voltron events?" Coran cheered out, he was way too excited about this for Pidge's liking. 

"Yes." Shiro agreed. Pidge couldn't hold back a groan, but was quickly silenced with a soft warning glare from Shiro. "Believe it or not, the Voltron show-of-arms goes a long way in inspiring others to join the fight." Shiro said before bringing everyone's attention to the hologram he brought up.

"The green clusters you see here, here and here represent planets and, in some cases, entire star systems that have joined the coalition. Not coincidentally, those are also the areas we've personally visited." Shiro said nodding along.

Like Pidge really understood that this was important, really, but she had seen rebels die now with her own eyes to get medical supplies to those who needed it. She'd seen the graves, she'd seen a whole planet dedicated to them. She didn't like the idea of just sitting there and doing these little shows. 

It was fun yeah, but she felt kind of dirty for it.

It was no shock Lance found them fun, he liked the attention in a way, a theatre kid at heart and even if Pidge knew, just as well as everyone else, that Lance suffered a lot being out in space away from his family, he really never let it show. 

She could respect him for that.

"Razzle dazzle time!" He cheered, trying to get everyone hyped up for it as well. "For the war effort, of course."

"Coran, can you set everything up?" Shiro asked. 

"I know just where to start!"

* * *

 

Coran really had no idea where to start. Like, helping the hospital get in the tip top shape it needed, well that was good and necessary, but performing in front of injured war vets? Putting on a show? Well, nearly everyone was uncomfortable with it.

Like this show they were putting on wasn't even remotely accurate.

"Speaking of which, Allura, you'll be playing Keith." Coran added on.

"What?!" Allura hissed out in annoyance and made an absolutely disgruntled and disappointed face.

"See! You're already in character, excellent!" Coran said.

"But why do I have to play Keith! He was the Red paladin, then the Black One, Lance or Shiro should at least play him!" She disagreed quickly, crossing her arms in defiance.

"Well it's because you're the newest paladin, and you two might as well be siblings you're attached so easily at the hip." And at that Allura scoffed.

"Not as often as he was attached to Shiro, or better yet Lance." Allura said simply.

"Hey!" Lance argued, but he really didn't know why. You know what, he was arguing because he didn't want to play Keith, not because he wanted to dispute the attention Keith had been paying to him.

Not like it mattered anymore.

"Come on everyone, just follow the script and everything will work out fine!"

* * *

 

It didn't work out fine. It was a complete embarrassment, Coran wrote Shiro down as straight. What kind of blasphemy is this? From one man to another, the betrayal really stung.

Plus everyone else was a wreck, Pidge didn't want to say anything that wasn't scientifically accurate, Allura was still peeved about playing Keith, Hunk had stage fright, and Lance was having too much fun.

Coran really should have known it would all go down the gutter when he showed up on stage in a Princess Allura wig.

"Hey, there, friend. You look like you could use a little help." A voice from the corner of the room said. Coran turned around to see a figure in a wheel chair coming out of the shadows to talk to him. 

"I know you. you ran the Unillu swap shop in the mall." Coran said in disbelief. What was he doing in this section of the universe?

"I saw that space wreck of a show you put on." And Coran was a little peeved, like it wasn't that much of a wreck, just a little one.

Okay so maybe it was a wreck.

"And?"

"Might I suggest using a concious-neezy mind enhancer?" He asked going into his pocket to pull out the good drugs he kept there. "Pop one of these babies under your pillow at night, and when you wake up in the morning, your brain will be filled with brilliant thoughts and ideas." He said holding out the enhancer for Coran to take. 

He was about to accept it when the Unillu said it's price. 12,000 gac? Ridiculous.

"Would you take a used left shoe?"

"I'll accept the yellow Voltron bayard."

"14 nose hairs?"

"Your left arm, plated in luxite."

"A firm handshake and a pat on the back then?"

"I get to ride on your shoulders for one deca-pheob!"

"Well, how about I give you 600 gac and don't tell the staff you're running an unlicensed swap shop in an intergalactic hospital?" Coran said. This was his killer offer, there was no way he would say no to this.

"Deal!"

* * *

 

"Voltron air show here we come!" Of course Coran had to get the date wrong. Of course this planet was only safe one day of the year, of course they missed that one day.

Of course everyone was frustrated at Coran! Well that's rude! He's trying his best! It was one day! He just wants his space children to be happy.

So that's why that night, he slept with the concious-nezzy under his pillow in hopes that he could turn everything around.

He loved his family, and he thinks it's time the rest of the universe loved them just as much.

* * *

 

Coran could smell colors.

* * *

 

"It's official. We've reached rock-bottom." Pidge said as she stood in the space mall looking upon their new stage.

"Yeah, I don't know if this is the best place to get our message out to the widest audience." Shiro said, agreeing with Pidge.

"Shiro, baby, you're right. And I want what you want, man. But I've had some epiphanies, some ideas, some realizations. What we have to do is broadcast a show across and entire galaxy." Everyone could see something was off with Coran. 

They mostly thought he'd finally cracked though, and not that he was on actual crack.

"We could reach the largest viewership in the history of intergalactic showbiz! But we need to workshop some things before we can take it to the next level." Coran said, conspiringly between Lance and Shiro. He then turned to Pidge and winked. "You with me kid?"

No.

"You seem different." She said instead.

"You mean better." Coran responded easily. "Look, it's my mission to make sure our message really sings."

He then jumped to Lance, went face to face with him and spread his arms out in front of them, as if to show Lance his future success. "Imagine it! Beautiful aliens from here to Vlelar will know your name." And that was just kind of okay with Lance.

Like he'll always be a flirt, it's just who he is and how he makes friends, but... his heart's already kind of set on s certain alien already. He thought as he let his eyes travel to the Princess. 

Keith.

She was playing Keith now.

Lance shook his head to clear his mind of that thought. Coran had kept talking as he sunk into himself and his memories.

"I guess we'll give it a try." Coran had the widest grin on his face, and everyone wondered, if just for a moment, if they'd sold their sole to satan.

* * *

But, against all their beliefs, their show went well. It went unbelievably well. Like they had the audience in the palm of their hands. It was insane. They had people coming up to talk to them, to tell them they'd spread the news of Voltron. 

Now they needed a bigger stage. 

* * *

"This is our first stadium, so let's get out there and really win some hearts and mind s today!"  And then Bii-Boh-Bi was telling them they had the equivalent of five minutes until show time, and Coran was back as his crazy manager self. 

It was odd to them, how this was becoming the norm now. 

* * *

 

"Voltron on ice?" Hunk asked when he heard Coran's announcement. "Guys I don't know how to ice skate!" 

But it was too late, because the paladins were already being put out onto the ice. 

This was a disaster. In the best way possible though, of course, as Coran hit the lights and the smoke machine and the music. Then Lance, Shiro and 'Keith' were out on the ice and the battle for the defeat of Zarkon was ready to begin. 

If you were to ask the paladins, after this performance, how they got through it, they wouldn't be able to tell you, because they would be just as confused as you.

* * *

"How many of these appearances do we have to put on?" Pidge asked a little bit frustrated. She hasn't been able to use her new Galra tracking tech since Matt had given her the necessary info to create it. 

"I know they seem humiliating, but Coran's ideas are working." Shiro said simply. "Every performance draws more people to the cause."

"Exactly." Lance said from the door as he was forced to sign another persons poster. He liked his fans, he really did, Lance loves the ladies and the ladies love Lance, but his hand was growing numb. Of course though, he knew, one's gotta stay nice to his fans if he wants to keep them. So with a final, smile, wave and 'don't forget to join the Voltron coalition, he was closing the door joining Voltron again. 

"Listen, tonight was great, you're all super stars! But, to go supernova, you gotta push it even further." Coran said pointing at each and every one of them with a crazed smile. 

"A supernova is an exploding star." Pidge said rather moodily, and Coran was beginning to think he'd cast the wrong paladin as Keith.

"And what's brighter than that!?" Coran asked annoyed. Then he turned from PIdge to the rest of the paladins. "Here's the deal. I've worked up very specific personas for each of you. This is going to help the audience connect with each of you on a much deeper level than before!" Coran cheered.

Hunk just had one, damning thought.

_Coran's making us kpop stars._

"There's Loverboy Lance-"

"Loverboy Lance?" He asked in shock, at least he wasn't the goofball this time.

"Since wizz, Pidge!" He said before turning to Allura, "We've got Lone Wolf Keith. That's cause you're Keith." Coran added on and Allura looked even more confused then before.

Really? Keith was the silent but seriously needed attention type. Craved it, she was pretty sure no lone wolf craved constant attention and re-assurance.

"Hunk, from now on, you'll be humorous Hunk."Okay, Hunk got it, he can be goofy sometimes, but he didn't think humorous captured his true essence. Loving, kind, gentle, strong, supportive, yeah those all worked, but humorous?

Like yeah, but that's so not him, he really didn't like being casted so one dimensionally, especially since Pidge was given all the brains and it wasn't like he was necessarily an idiot!

"And finally! Shiro, the Hero!" Coran cheered bowing down in front of Shiro, raising his arms up as if to worship him. 

He then took Shiro's human arm and bent it to everyone could see the muscle. And, not like it wasn't seriously, seriously appreciated, but still people weren't exactly happy with their roles.

Well it didn't matter now, once Coran got an idea in his head, it stuck.

So now they were doing back to back shows that kept on getting, more and more in tense until it reached a point where they were fighting life size holograms, making fart jokes about Hunk and engaging the actual Voltron robot.

Shiro tried pull Coran to the side in an attempt to try and talk sense into him, if only a little. "Listen, Coran, I think it would go a long way if I could give a speech about how we're trying to unite a front and build a coalition." He began just to have Coran cut him off.

"What? Stop talkin'! You're Shiro, the Hero! Heroes don't speak. You're silent ninja." Coran said.

"Wh- But-"

"Shh! Zip it!" Coran cut him off once more, and Shiro was really speechless, has power really gone to Coran's head like this? "Muscles speak louder than words. Right? It's always been my motto."

"Coran, no it hasn't-"

"Now, put on this super tight shirt and get out there!" Coran cheered and Shiro just looked upon it in disbelief.

* * *

"Hey, Coran, I'm having real issues with the science you put in the script." Pidge said, now it was her turn to try and talk sense into Coran, when Shiro could not.

"Oh, it doesn't need to!" Coran cheered happily instead.

"But I hate saying all these made-up scientific words!" Pidge said, putting on what Hunk had deemed the Pretty Pidge eyes, the eyes literally no one could say no to because she was a tiny cute girl and everyone on that ship seemed to have an older brother/sister complex. "Isn't the audience going to be confused"

"Oh, they'd be confused if you used the real words, too!" He said getting in her face and Pidge was in shock, the look wasn't working!

* * *

Lance wanted to know, could this get any more humiliating.

The answer was yes, yes it could.

* * *

Keith was on a mission going undercover for the Blade of Marmora, and if he said so himself, his first solo mission was going rather excellently. He had been glued to Kolivan's side since he joined, but the Marmora were spread thin, even with the new recruits. 

So Keith was doing solo, and no one seemed to notice a thi-

"Look! It's Keith from Voltron!" And Keith wanted to ram his head into a wall. What the quiznack how could they tell! He was wearing a mask!

"And here comes Lance! Wow!!!!!!" 

_Lance?_

Keith turned around to see where the kids were pointing and saw a giant screen playing what must have been a live feed from the Voltron coalition. He heard rumors that he was in it, but when he watched the video and saw Allura playing him, he almost blew cover he was laughing so loudly. 

And then there was Lance, coming out of Red from a rope, doing an upside down split in the air and Keith had to stop himself from falling over.

He knew Lance was flexible from his time training with him in the castle, but this, this was something else! 

He didn't know he could do that!

"Voltron figures for sale! Come collect them all!" Keith heard and he looked to his right, and everything could not be more perfect.

His target was selling Voltron merchandise.

"Hey, tall, dark, and handsome, would you like some genuine Voltron paladins?" The salesman asked.

"Yeah, I'll take one of each, if you don't mind. However, I'm not sure if I have enough on me right now to pay for them all... but." And then Keith did a move he learned from Lance long ago. 

He placed one hand on his hip let his body lean forward, and let his head tilt to the side and removed the top of his mask so the salesman could see his eyes and winked. "But there is a quiet place I know we could go."

"Well then lead the way."

Let's say Keith left that mission successful and with an armful of as many Voltron figures as he could get.

When Kolivan asked why, Keith would not give him a steady answer, but it was okay in the end.

Kolivan let him keep every one for his successful mission.

And no, Keith did not say goodnight and good morning to them every day.

You have no proof, Karen.

* * *

 

"Guys, the recruitment rallies are amazing. Look at all the green on this map!" Coran said, turning from the map to them, and that's really when they saw the crazy in his eyes. Maybe it was time to stop.

"We certainly had our doubts at first, but I have to admit, Coran, your plan is actually working." Allura said hesitantly. 

"Why, thank you, Keith! I like to keep you in character." Coran said easily. "And it's only gonna get better with a few improvements!" Oh god, they wanted it to end.

"More improvements!?"

"Please, no more farts." Hunk said.

"Hear me out. First, it's time Voltron starts to talk. Everyone's dying to hear what the big guy sounds like."

"But Voltron doesn't talk Coran!" Pidge butted in.

"Yeah not like people do!" Lance added on, before wanting to gut himself. Oh no. Maybe no one would get that that sentence implied that Voltron can actually communicate to people? Particularly Keith?

"Not the point!" Coran brushed over them before continuing. "Next, we'll introduce new weapons and new outfits for each of you!"

"Coran, what are you talking about? We only have one more show!" Shiro said and everyone sighed in relief. Oh yes, the final show. They were putting an end to this. "After the big intergalactic broadcast, we're done."

And Coran looked like he was about to have a hernia. "What are you talking about? We're just getting started here! We can't stop now!" 

"Uh, Coran, you feelin' okay?" Hunk was the first to ask followed by Lance.

"Yeah, you seem extra twitchy." 

"You must realize that we need to get back to fighting Zarkon." Allura finished off. 

Ah yes, fighting Zarkon, the point to every show they were making.

"But we are fighting Zarkon!" Coran yelled back. Okay someone needed a nap. "Six nights a week and twice on the astral conflux."

And then poor Bii-bo-bi showed up.

"I don't care if the new laser show is here! What have I told you about walkin' in when I'm talking to the talent?!" And wow, everyone was in shock. No one yells at Bii-bo-bi, he was the funkiest little noodle and they all loved him.

"Coran, we have to do our next event, but, after that, no more shows." Shiro said ending any and all discussions. Coran looked pissed, but he had to let it slide, let it slide. No use arguing with the talent. They were stupid and didn't know what they needed.

But don't worry, he'd help them out.

He'd do what they needed.

* * *

 

This was it, their final show, and Coran was no where in sight. That should have tipped them off at first, but it didn't. They should have probably paid closer attention to all the other shows before, and then, maybe they'd realize the difference between a hologram and the real thing.

But, that's in the past and now they're dealing with a crazy creature who's the size of Voltron, that wants to kill them all while Coran just got off the good stuff and the thousands of people in the stadium and the people all across the galaxy believe this fight to be fake.

God this sucks.

"I've got an idea. We can use the lights from the hover screen to lure the monster away from the crowd." Shiro said.

"I've got this!" Allura yelled out before soccer kicking the lights from the field, the monster running out of the stadium to follow it.

"Nice going,  _Keith."_ Hunk teased just for Allura to groan in annoyance.

But they had bigger issues to deal with. 

* * *

"I'm so sorry guys. I shouldn't have trusted that strange Unilu. Looking back, it seems like such an obviously bad decision." Coran said sadly.

"Yeah. Worm pills? Gross." Lance said in disbelief.

"I didn't mean to take us this far off mission." Coran added on. 

"Well, believe it or not, the plan worked." Shiro said, trying to lighten up Coran's guilt, if just a little bit. "Our coalition is bigger than ever."

"What? Really?" Hunk asked confused.

"Yeah, we've come a long way, haven't we."


	36. Begin the Blitz

"Entire Galra fleets have been mobilized, Zarkon seems to be out looking for Lotor." Kolivan told the group over video chat. It was the first time they had seen him in a while, but even more importantly, Keith was in the video, and it was the first time they'd seen him since he left. He looked more serious, more focused on the mission, a rough and tough soldier that could and would kick your ass kind of guy.

Lance was nearly shaking in his excitement to talk to him, even if it was over video, considering how they were not allowed to call him in any way shape or form. Nearly everyone else was as excited to talk to Keith as Lance was, they each had things they wanted to share, things they wanted to hear back from him, but Shiro stuck to business.

Which, honestly, made no sense to Lance. Wasn't Shiro Keith's like brother-son? His protoge, wouldn't he want to talk to Keith the most?

"It's only a matter of time before he gets the Empire back in order." He said to Kolivan. "We need to take advantage of this moment." He added on.

That got everyone's attention, even Keith's, who, for the most part, had remained silent listening and looking upon each of his old team mates with pride. God he missed them all, but to say anything would mean never being invited onto one of these calls again.

And Keith could not have that.

"What are you getting at, Shiro?" Allura asked. 

"Now is the time to assemble the coalition that Voltron has been building." He said easily. "With intelligence gathered by the Blades and the coalition observers, combined with Pidge's Galra tracking software, we now have a detailed map of the Galra Empire." 

Shiro pulled up the map for everyone to see before highlighting certain areas. "I've identified an intermittent line of coalition planets that runs through the territory. If you look closely, there's only one Galra-occupied planet left on that line." Shiro said.

"Naxzela."

"Exactly." Shiro agreed before continuing. "If we free Naxzela and solidify that line, we can cut off all the Galra troops behind it from central command and use our position to defeat them." Shiro said.

"Wow, we can take out a third of the Galra Empire in one fell swoop!" Pidge cheered out. 

"Do we have a plan?" Hunk asked, looking from Shiro, to Keith, to Kolivan then to Allura. God having so many leaders was really screwing with Hunk's head.

"We attack several locations across the region, at once." Shiro explained the plan, and Kolivan was about to sign off when Pidge spoke.

"Wait!" 

"What is it, Green paladin?" Kolivan asked rather cooly.

"Can't we.. talk? Catch up, I have so much I need to tell you Ke-"

"He is busy with the Blade, we do not have time for your insignificant wants and-"

"I found my brother!" Pidge yelled out over Kolivan and it's like it started a wave.

"And we've been making milkshakes!"

"I was high off a worm for months!"

"I had to play you for the same amount of time!"

"I miss you!" And Keith's smile just became more and more genuine and happy and sad with each sentence thrown his way. He opened his mouth to talk, but Kolivan cut the video before he could say anything.

Keith looked to him in shock.

"Why did you do that?" He asked Kolivan.

"The mission comes first, that is something you still must learn. If they will be a distraction again, my right hand or not, you will not be permitted to-"

"No!" Keith begged before grabbing onto Kolivan to stop him from walking away. "I won't say anything or do anything anymore I swear, just let me see them through this. Please, I just need to know they're okay, every once in a while, please." Keith said and Kolivan was in shock.

"You have never shown such passion for anything. It makes me want to remove you from them more."

"If you do that, I will die." Keith said it simply. "Not because I will kill myself, but because with nothing to fight for, to protect, I will not care what happens with my life. Do you understand?" Keith said deliberately.

"Very well, now come. We have a plan to execute."

* * *

 

Pidge and Hunk were to start the mission by striking the satellite relay station orbiting Vantax Five. It would cut all communications between the planet and the Galra. 

The first Zai-forge canon, a new Galra ship, in high-orbit around the planet Teq, will be attacked by coalition air forces led by Matt and Captain Olia. 

Kolivan would then lead a Marmoran strike team against the second cannon, located on the surface of Senfama, which is vulnerable to a covert ground attack. 

If they could take control of those cannons, they could then use Zarkon's own firepower against him. They could do this.

Once they had control of these targets, Galra defenses would be weakened allowing them to take down the remaining Galra-occupied planets behind the coalition wall, thus taking out a third of the Galra's Empire. 

While their forces are free those planets, Naxzela will already be under attack. By Voltron. 

It would be hard, Voltron needs to neutralize Naxzela quickly, before they could contact Galra headquarters. The entire mission was riding on this moment.

Voltron had to do this, and they knew they could.

* * *

_There will be an opening to take us on Naxzela. I suggest using it._

_Thank you, puppet._

* * *

"Ezor, Axca, set a course for the coordinates I'm sending you." Lotor said as they were on the run once more after being kicked off the planet they were just occupying. 

"Where are we going?" Ezor asked.

"Just do as I say." He commanded instead. The less they knew now, the better.

The Ezor cut off communications with Lotor to call Axca, she knew she needed to convincer her if everything worked out the way they needed it to.

"Ezor, what are you doing?" Axca asked.

"Securing communications to make sure Lotor can't hear us." She told Axca truthfully. Axca, already having talked with Lotor, knew where this was going. "Zarkon called him a criminal. Lotor's on the run. As his generals, that means we're on the chopping bloke."

"I know." Axca said instead, and that put pause in Ezor's speech. "For now, we must stick with him, but when the opportunity comes, the three of us, we must stick together." Axca agreed.

"He just  _disposed_ of Narti so quickly, how could we be sure he won't do the same to us?" Ezor asked. Axca was silent for a moment before speaking again, but not to answer Ezor's question.

"Have you talked to Zethrid about this yet?"

"No, I thought you would be the one harder to convince, so I spoke with you first." She said, when Axca just nodded along.

"Very well, call her, tell her that at the right opportunity, I will take my chance, for us and if you think she won't agree-"

"She will." Ezor was quick to cut Axca off, she knew Zethrid like the back of her hand, she knew she would agree.

"Very well, when the time comes, follow my lead."

"Thank you, Axca."

* * *

Hunk's favorite part about gathering the coalition was getting the chance to see Shay again before going off into battle. He had to make sure his future-wife-who-didn't-even-know-she-was-going-to-be-his-future-wife was safe and sound and not with someone else before they'd go in a fight. He was happy Allura went with him, don't get Hunk wrong, but he was happier to see Shay.

Shiro went by himself to the blob people he helped evacuate from their disintegrating planet. 

Pidge was in charge of meeting with the Olkari seeing that was where she bonded with her lion, again she went alone seeing as Matt was busy, as were everyone else.

And of course Lance was in charge of coordinating the rebel forces and the Marmora to make sure their attacks were timed perfectly, he did have a way with people.

* * *

 

He took them to Daibazaal, he took them to the Galran homeworld, and he told them as such. He was taking them to the rift. 

He needed to do this, just one last time, he needed to at least try it, maybe they would abandon him afterwards, who knows. 

If they did, abandon him though, before he could go through everything, then he knew where to go.

If they didn't he'd be proud, if not a little ashamed at their stubbornness. They would need to do so eventually, to save their own skin if he wants his plan to work.

But right now, everything was a toss up.

* * *

 

"Alright Princess, it's time to send out the broadcast." Coran said, when everyone was set and ready.

"Have we secured communications?" Allura asked, double checking for what seemed like the thousandth time. She was nervous.

"Yes, Matt and I used the rebels responder transmission, no one except those we want to, will receive the transmission." Pidge said seriously, a soft, encouraging smile on her face. Okay, Allura could do this.

So she started up the ship, and began to send out their message to the hundreds of planets that were a part of the coaltion. 

"Fellow members of the Voltron Coalition, if you are hearing me now, it is because you have pledged to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with us in our fight against Zarkon's enslavement of the free people's of the universe. But that enslavement is about to be dealt a crushing blow. The time for a full-scale attack on the Galra Empire is now. Far in the future, when they speak of this day, they will speak of our sacrifice, but they will also remember this as the day that freedom began to overtake tyranny. You all have your missions. You know what to do. Good luck. We'll see you on the other side."

Damn did she know how to give a good speech. She had really come into her Princess lifestyle. 

* * *

 

"When you finish taking down the communications hub, meet us at the rendezvous point." Shiro said before cutting off his communications to Pidge and Hunk.

Pidge turned to Hunk though after it was all over, and asked, "You ready to be a hero for Shay?"

"Pidge, I am already her hero, do not disrespect me, or my wife like that again." And Pidge laughed, a good way to start off what would hopefully be a very successful mission.

Hunk finished taking out the last sentry and turned to notice Pidge struggling to keep the head Galra from triggering the distress signal. Her size was not helping her this time. So with a running jump, Hunk was quick to tell Pidge to get out of the way before body slamming the general into unconsciousness.

"What do you think, Pidge? Am I heroic enough for my wife to brag about?" Hunk asked with a 'rugged' smile and Pidge just snorted in disbelief before going to shut down the base.

"Don't lie to yourself, we all know Shay is better than all of us."

"Too true."

When everything was set and done, they left the base to go to the rendezvous point. Stage one of the mission was done, with no bugs in sight.

* * *

 

"Commander, we detect an entire fleet of coalition ships entering the system!" One of her generals told her.

"Very good. Arm defense systems and prepare the main cannon." She said with ease. This would be easy enough for her, she could handle it where all other's had failed.

Or so she thought.

But these were some of the best fighter fliers in the coalition led by a captain who had fought and won a hundred battles before. 

But there was no way they could get through those shields. 

And now the cannon was firing at them. 

So maybe they were a little bit screwed. 

"Blades, we're in trouble! What's the status of your canon?" Captain Olia asked, but received no response. "Blades!"

* * *

 

"Copy Olia, we're in route." Keith announced running next to Kolivan, their troops to their backs. 

Silent and deadly, that's what Keith had been learning to be and that's why with him and Kolivan at the front, they fought down any resistance with ease. He was truly fighting like a Galra now. 

They had made it just in time though, taking out the commander and all his troops before they were to directly contact the Galra headquarters ruining their whole mission. 

Keith was happy to say Kolivan had given him full control on the planet destroying cannon. 

Nice.

"Now, let's see how this thing works." He said happily, going to start it up.

The Blade were in.

Now it was up to Voltron.

* * *

 

"Alright paladins, we've only got one chance to take Naxzela, so let's make it count." Shiro said hearing the agreement amongst the other paladins.

* * *

 

"We can't take this fire for much longer!" Captain Olia informed the rest of the coalition.

He right hand then gave her a rather smart suggestion. "See if the Blades can use their cannon to take down the shield." 

"Copy that!" Matt yelled out before going to send the message.

"We need to find cover, now!" Olia said before flying her ship closer to the rubble in hopes of finding a place to hide for the moment. Then she saw it. "All ships line up and take cover behind that asteroid!"

Then the cannon was being fired at their only safe point. God they were going to die here, and they wouldn't be able to complete their mission to help save the universe.

* * *

 

"Incoming cruiser, three o'clock!" Lance yelled out to warn the rest of Voltron. They barely dodged the fire, and then they were being surrounded by explosions with no visible source.

The whole planet was a bomb, ready to go off.

"We're in a minefield! The bombs are cloaked!" Pidge informed them.

"Shield!" Hunk yelled out, bringing their attention once more to the battle.

They blocked the laser fired at them in the knick of time, and then Pidge was talking again. "I can create a map to show us where all the mines are, but there's just too many to safely maneuver through them!" She said. "And with the cruisers covering all possible exits from this minefield, we have no way out!" 

Everyone really wasn't appreciating Pidge's negativity right now. 

"What if I could freeze the mines?!" Allura suggested.

"Then we could fly out of here before they explode!" Lance agreed. 

"Alright, that sounds like a plan." Shiro agreed. Then he dropped Voltrons shield and split the lions apart so Allura could get to work in Blue as the other's covered her.

She was a genius. 

Then they were flying out of there, forming Voltron once more to help them attack the planet, and the remaining battle cruisers once more, this time, without the stress of the mines.

"Great work team, let's secure Naxzela."

* * *

 

It didn't work, and he was pissed. He had the opportunity to go there, and even though it upset him greatly, he knew that his generals will abandon him any minute now, just like he'd asked Axca too.

He hoped he wouldn't have to go to them so early on, but it looks unavoidable now, seeing as his plans failed, and he had no more quintessence left.

"He's gonna turn on us as soon as it's in his best interest." Zethrid said, and it took everything Axca had to remain quiet. She knew Lotor better than anyone, he had been there when she had first run away from home, from her father and sister, not happy with the work they were doing against Zarkon, hoping to do her own part.

She had found him then, and Lotor had promised her a far better world for the half-breed Galra, like her, her sister, and her father.

And he had yet to disappoint.

This, in her opinion, was true betrayal, but she would do it anyway, because it is what he asked of her. 

It was time.

"For Narti." She said, before stunning Lotor. Firing the gun at him as she looked him in the eye had to be one of the hardest things she had ever done.

"Now, help me bind him quick, before he wakes up."

* * *

 

Keith really wished there was a class somewhere on detecting Galra cannons using a Galra cannon. Just as he was about to piss off and see if someone else had better luck, he found it. 

"Got'cha!" He cheered, hoping the rebel fighters up there were still kicking as he charged, then fired the cannon.

* * *

 

Matt had never, in his life, contemplated kissing Keith. He, while attracted to literally everything, found him to be a little too much, but Matt, without a doubt, was ready to marry Keith.

The shield was done, Keith had saved their ass. Matt was about to kiss his.

"Now let's take over this cruiser!"

* * *

 

They got it. "Ready to provide the Taujeerians with cover." Keith said, when Coran announced their victory.

"Cannon acquired. Ready to provide backup." Olia confirmed.

"Copy that. Coalition, you are clear to begin!" Coran yelled out as the rest of the army Voltron brought along with them began their attacks to free a whole Third of the Galra Empire. And Coran watched in awe as more planets went from the purple of Galran occupation, to the green of a new, freed planet.

* * *

 

Lotor was coming through with is hands tied behind his back in his own ship. He knew it was coming, but it didn't hurt any less to know that he was abandoned.

He launched Zethrid from his ship, knowing Axca and Ezor would save her, before taking his ship and flying away.

"What do we do now?" Ezor asked.

"There's still one option left."

* * *

 

The communications system was back online, the distress signals were going out to the Galra, but it was too late. 

Voltron just about secured Naxzela, or at least, they thought so.

* * *

 

Haggar was ready for them.


	37. A New Defender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, get fUcked

"Wait, there's another Galra Cruiser coming to Naxzela." Coran warned the cheering paladins, because of course, with every piece of good news comes that of bad news.

* * *

"Let me see if I can get a line on the battle cruiser!" Matt said from his position on the sip the rebels had taken over. Put it wasn't even seconds after he said that when the whole ship shut down. What was this?

"Zaiforge cannon Senfama, are you still operational?" Matt yelled out over the coms. This was bad. 

* * *

"Negative." Keith said, as the ship shut down around them. Great, now what were they going to do?

"The incoming battle cruiser must have shut them down remotely." Coran explained and Keith sighed in defeat. 

"Sorry, Shiro. That's it for artillery support." He yelled out. "What should we do about that cruiser?" He added on when he saw that Kolivan was allowing Keith this small bit of leadership.

"That cruiser's gonna be too late. Naxzela's almost secure." Shiro said into the coms, but that didn't mean anything to Keith. He cut off communication to look towards Kolivan. 

"We will hold the base and wait for further instructions, understood?" He asked and Keith gave a steady nod. 

"I'm going to guard the outside, anyone else?" He asked, and at a nod, Kolivan followed him out.

* * *

 

"This has been the most devastating attack on the Galra empire in the last 10,000 years." One of the generals said to Haggar. 

"We left ourselves vulnerable. Now, we face overwhelming resistance." The other added on. "Do we attack now, or should we wait for orders from Emperor Zarkon?" The second general asked. 

"Lord Zarkon is busy leading the hunt for Lotor." Haggar dismissed. She was basically running the Empire now anyways. "We can handle this on our own. Stay on course for Naxzela."

* * *

 

"sire, one of our deep space beacons just registered some activity. It's not far from our position. I could send a scout." A female officer told Zarkon.

"It's Lotor. All fleets head for that beacon."

* * *

He just wanted to take a nap.

He had just escaped and now when he was taking a moment to himself, his father was already sending people to capture him. And based on who was there now, he was sending a lot of them, and Lotor guessed that his father might also make an appearance.

He needed an out now, before he even showed up.

Good thing he knew how to fly.

But how was he going to dodge a whole cruiser on his own? Looks like he needs to go to an unstable star, with his flying skill and the solar flares, he's sure he could make it out alive, safely.

It was risky, but he knew his ship could handle it, if only he could. 

He watched his father's troops pull back, thus he pulled back as well, he survived for now, it's time he made contact with his only way out.

* * *

"Stop the ship and hold this position. We're close enough to Naxzela now." Haggar commanded the troops before going to walk between them.

"Close enough for what? Voltron has captured the planet. There's no way for us to attack from this distance." The male general argued. 

"We need to gather every available ship and get ready for the fight of our lives." The female general added on. But Haggar just ignored them and made her way down to the belly of the ship. It was time to activate her own plan. 

She turned to her personal druid and said, "Make sure no one disturbs my ritual until Naxzela is destroyed." She then entered the room and closed the door behind her. 

With her chosen druids Haggar called forth the dark magic she needed to make her spell work.

* * *

Something was happening to the planet and Lance did not like it. It started off as an Earthquake, and then the planet was changing, pillars were emerging from it's core.

They needed to get out of there now. "Pidge plot a course for our escape!" Lance commanded.

"NO! We need to know what these things are!" Shiro argued.

"Yeah, and we can do that from a safe distance from the planet!" Lance argued back.

"Stand down!" Lance flinched, he kept on forgetting that Shiro wasn't Keith and wouldn't appreciate his commands as much. And for some reason, that set Lance's blood on fire.

Then they were caged on the planet, and Lance went against everything that told him to yell out an 'I told you so!' 

 "Do you feel that? That wave of Darkness?" Allura asked in despair. She was always the one most in tune with quintessence. She would know best.

And then everyone could feel it, they couldn't move Voltron, the Planets gravity was pulling down on them so hard it was making moving impossible. 

"We have to get out of here!" Shiro yelled out. "If we stay here, we'll be crushed. Everyone, we have to focus! Give everything you've got and maybe we can fight through this energy field." 

 Then using their combined effort they tried to launch into the energy field, but the gravity was just to much, and they were being crushed into the planet.

"Maybe if we go to the planets surface, Hunk and I can figure out a way to destroy this energy field!" Pidge suggested.

"That sounds good, except for the zillion robot dudes still kickin' around down there." Lance said bringing everyone's attention to the oncoming sentries.

"We're gonna have to stay in tight formation." Shiro said. "Watch each other's backs, lets move!" He said before abandoning his seat in Voltron. Everyone was quick to join, dodging all the laser fire as they went.

"Pidge and Hunk, do your thing and do it fast!" Shiro instructed. 

"We can't detect any part of the energy core that could be causing all of this!" Pidge informed them.

"Then we'll need to follow it down to the core!" Allura told Pidge when HUnk finally found a way to open the door.

"It's open, let's go!" Hunk informed the paladins. Hunk didn't he'd ever get used to the feeling of free falling.

* * *

 

"What is that?" Hunk asked when they reached the core of the planet. 

"This is Zarkon's witch's doing." Allura exclaimed in annoyance. "The energy I felt... this must be the source."

"Allura, this facility..." Shiro said gaining her attention, and directing it to the ceiling. "It looks Altean." 

"I'm afraid you're correct, Shiro." Allura said sadly. "This is a decommissioned Altean terraforming plant." She explained walking closer to the core.

"Somehow, the witch has been able to reactivate it remotely." She said looking at it more closely.

"Can you shut it down?" Shiro asked.

"I can try." She said before going to reach out to it with her own essence, but then it started to backfire and drain her. God she was in so much pain. Everyone went to help her stand though, giving the her energy so she would not collapse. 

When it finally freed her, Lance was quick to help her up, he cradled her quickly in his arms and asked, "Are you okay?" 

"It's too powerful." Allura said before brushing off Lance's help and Lance felt kind of cold at that. He felt like that didn't go the way he wanted it to go.

_Lance, are you okay?_

_We did it, we are a good._

_Easy there sharp shooter, I got'cha._

Ah, so that's why it didn't feel quite right. And then Hunk got everyone's attention.

"This soil is so weird." Hunk said. "It's so white and powdery, like ground-up rocks or earth..." And then Hunk was examining it and realized it was made of- "HEXIMITE!"

Then they were under laser fire once more, they needed to get out of there. 

"What's that?" Lance yelled out.

"The whole planet's a bomb, one that's big enough to wipe out several solar systems!" Pidge yelled out, and Lance missed for once in his life in shock.

"It's under increasing pressure, and when the pressure reaches a certain point, it's going to explode." Hunk explained. God they were trapped on a bomb.

A bomb.

"How long do we have?" Shiro asked.

"Maybe 20 minutes!"  Hunk said.

"We have to get off this planet and warn everyone!"  Lance exclaimed taking out another sentry.

"Anyone within ten solar systems of us is going to get blown to pieces." Hunk said, and it was finally starting to hit everyone.

"They could take out Voltron the rebels, and the Blade of Marmora in one fell swoop." Allura explained.

_They could all die without ever getting home again, without completing their mission, without seeing their family again._

They ran out of there faster than ever before.

* * *

 

Keith felt uneasy. This wasn't right, sitting there doing nothing, especially since Voltron hasn't gotten in contact with them in a while. "Coran are there any targets that need support?" Keith asked.

Something was wrong, he knew it.

"I haven't heard of anyone needing help." Coran said simply looking around the map, from where he was sitting, everything looked okay. "And that Galra fleet heading towards Naxzela stopped.

Keith went stiff, something was wrong. Why would it stop?

"Stopped?" He asked.

"Yes. Quite a distance away, too." Coran informed Keith, and at that Kolivan became stiff, too. He was beginning to realize something wasn't right, as well.

"Perhaps the Galra decided it's too well-fortified to attack?" Kolivan suggested, but Keith  _knew_ the galra, far more than people thought, they'd never give up.

"'Victory or death' is the Galra way. They never stop attacking." Keith replied quickly. He was trying to work his mind a mile a minute, and it just wasn't working. 

Why would they stop by Naxzela, surely Voltron had already destroyed the pla-

"Voltron." He said in realization. They were in trouble. "Shiro, can you hear me? Shiro?! Lance?!" Keith yelled out hoping beyond hope someone would answer.

But no one was answering. 

"Something's wrong." He said before turning to Kolivan. "I need a ship, now."

"Go." He said simply. 

"Get everyone off this planet, something doesn't fit." Keith said, and with a final nod from Kolivan, Keith was running to take over a Galra ship.

* * *

 

"Matt, something's wrong. I can't reach Voltron." Well shit, that was one hot voice. Matt shook himself out of his shock though at being directly addressed.

"Keith? What do you mean?"  And then Matt registered that he was right, Matt hadn't heard from Voltron either. "We can fly to Naxzela to check on'em." 

"No, I need your help." Keith said, once he had the plan all laid out in his head, he knew what was needed to be done. "I can't explain why, but I know we need to attack that fleet."

_Welcome back my paladin, you're truly coming into yourself._

_"Black what's going on?"_

_Get out of here, you will perish-_

_"Not if I can stop it and save all of you-"_

_You're our only hope._

"I thought the fleet had stopped." Matt said in confusion to Keith's call, looking around to see the rest of his troops ready for action.

"It has... but we're afriad it has something to do with Voltron- no I know it's got something to do with Voltron." Keith explained, and with a steadying nod, Matt tells everyone to get to their ships. They've got a cruiser to destroy. 

"We're heading out now."

"Copy that. It's good to have you on board." Keith said happily. 

_They'll be out of the blast rang._

_"The blast?"_

"I'm coming too! It might take me a minute, you know since I'm on the other side of the galaxy, and I don't have enough of Allura's energy left to work the teledov." Coran said.

"No! Stay in position, we might need you there!" Keith said, this was going to get really bad really fast, and Keith did not need Coran in the mix.

* * *

 

Lotor was connected to the Galra net, and he was hearing all the people who were coming to find him to kill him, then he heard it.

There would be a massive explosion by the planet Naxzela and he knew his last saving hope was currently there, fighting a battle.

God he was really about to save their lives, huh? Good thing, too. He did need something to make them believe he was "good" now.

God, he needed to get there fast.

* * *

 

"Coran? Keith? Matt? Do you copy?" Shiro asked the moment he got back to Voltron. "Anyone? Hello! We've lost communications, Pidge can you boost our signal?"

Pidge was trying her best but there was just too much electrostatic repulsion!

Lance got into his lion, when he heard Red trying to call to him. 

_He's coming._

Oh God, Keith was on his way now? He was going to die too! No!

"Seventeen minutes left!" Hunk yelled out in warning.

"We have to get off this planet immediately." Allura yelled out, stating the obvious. She was the first to move, then Hunk, and together Voltron was standing once more, but then they were falling quickly, down to the core as the planet began to collapse around them.

They could barely fly out when they were higher up earlier, and now, they're at the core? They were screwed. Come on Lance, motivational speech, they needed optimism here.

"Listen. We'ev come through a lot as Voltron. We just have to think." Shiro said, yeah like that'd work! 

Wait!

"Allura!" Lance called out, making a direct call to her from Red. When he got her attention she continued. "You felt the dark energy when it first started. You have a connection to this magic. I know you can get us out of this somehow. We all saw what you did on the Balmera and how you power the castle."

"I- I don't know. I haven't been trained." Allura tried to explain.

"No one trained you to save the Balmera, but you did that." Lance explained. He needed to get through her thick skull, he knew, deep in his bones, that Allura could get them out of there, and he needed her to know as well. "I know you can do it. There's a reason the Blue Lion chose you."

What has he always wanted to be told?

"You're the one who brought everyone together. You can do this. Every moment we've had together, they've all led to this day. This is your destiny, and in spite of being a leg, you are the Heart of Voltron." Lance said, adding a bit of a laugh at the end to add more to his speech. To add more.

"Okay, I'll try."  And then Allura took a deep breath and explored the magic she felt in the planet further, the magic she felt in the Blue lion, in Voltron, it was an alchemy she remembered, but had never had the chance to accomplish. 

"Help me Father." She said, and it was like a flood gate openned, she could feel everything, she knew what she was doing was right.

Then they were launching out of the Planet's core and through the ceiling of the barrier. They were going to make it out of there, if it's the last thing she did.

"Thank you, Lance." Allura said, a softness in her voice she wasn't used to using around the boy. Oh no, what was this?

"That was all you." Lance said, and Allura felt herself melt back into her seat, completely drained, but needing to keep pushing forward. 

They had a whole galaxy to evacuate. 

"We still need to defuse that bomb!" Hunk was quick to remind them, then Shiro was making a call.

"Keith, can you hear me?" Shiro yelled out, and Keith was quick to create a video link between the two of them. 

"Shiro! Where are you? Is everything okay?" He asked. 

"Not for long if we don't stop Zarkon's witch." Shiro explained. "She must be aboard that battle cruiser." And Keith nodded along, it wasn't something he didn't already know.

"I know Shiro, I'm heading there now." Keith informed them. "And I've brought some back up." He said, tuning in the other rebel fighters to the video call. 

"Rebel squad is on route!" Olia cheered.

"Good to have Votlron back in the fight!" Matt agreed. 

And together they were flying at the cruiser when Olia saw it. It looked like a weapon, but it was a weapon like they'd never seen before. But they didn't get a chance to think about it, as they were quickly being put under heavy fire.

Matt finally got a front row view of Keith flying, and might he just say, Pidge was right. 

That boy could fly. 

No wonder we was considered the worlds- no, Universe's best fighter pilot.

* * *

 

"Coran you need to get as far away from Naxzela as possible. Pick up any members of the coalition who are nearby, but go!" Shiro informed him. 

"What's happening!" He asked.

"Naxzela is a bomb, and it's about to go off!" Allura explained to Coran's horror.

"But what about you?" Coran asked in dismay.

"We'rll stop it if we can, but we need you to do this! Please!" Allura pleaded with Coran. 

"Yes, Princess."

* * *

 

There was a shield around the weapon. There was no way they could take down the weapon without taking out the shield. God then the bomb would go off.

They needed to get rid of this shield, now, but how?

Oh God, Keith knew how, and his ship was already groaning, and the planet was exploding, and Lance was...

"We're not gonna make it!" 

Lance wasn't gonna make it, none of them were. His one family wasn't going to survive this. Keith was going to lose them all if he didn't do this.

His life for theirs, for all of them.

He would die happily then. 

"We'll never penetrate those shields!" Matt said, and it was the first time he got to look at Keith's face and Matt saw the conflict flash through his eyes before resignation took place.

"Maybe not with our weapons. When it comes down, get ready to fire." He said before shutting down his video call with Matt, before sending out a voice call, praying above all else the person would answer.

* * *

 

Lance heard the call, it was from an insignificant Galra ship, a voice call, he almost didn't answer it, he was running for his life, but something told him to pick it up.

" _Sharpshooter?"_

"Samurai!?" Lance asked in disbelief. "Keith why are you calling m-"

 _"I should have done it. Before I left, I should have done it."_ And Lance's blood ran cold. This sounded like a goodbye. Lance just remembered the feeling of Keith's forehead against him, a warm comfort Lance was only beginning to register he would never feel again.

"Keith, what are you talking about, what are-"

_"I should have kissed you..."_

Oh no.

 _"But, since I don't think I'll be able to, just promise me this instead..."_ And then Lance heard Keith's ship start up on the other end.

"Keith, what are you doing?" He heard Matt yell out. 

_"Get home, and stay safe. For your family, for me."_

"Keith, No!" Matt yelled out.

"Keith stop, please!" Lance asked, and now he was crying, oh god he was crying real tears, he was about to do something. Keith was about to do something that would probably kill him just to save the rest of them.

_"You know, I always wanted to go to the beach."_

"You can come with me, you know... come home with me and see the beach! Yeah, I'm sure my Mom would love you! She-"

_"I've got to go, Lance. Stay alive, Sharpshooter."_

"NO!" Lance screamed out as he heard it, the explosion of the weapon, oh god, Keith, he must have flown into it, he killed himself so they could breath another day. 

Lance couldn't fly anymore he felt himself go numb in his lion.

He was going to puke oh god, oh god, oh god.

The planet didn't explode, Keith succeeded.

"Good work, Keith." Shiro said, and Lance wanted to wail out that Keith wouldn't answer.

"It wasn't me." And Lance wanted to choke, it was Keith. He was alive. How? "It was Lotor. The cannon on his ship was the only thing powerful enough to take down that shield." Keith explained.

What?

Lotor was here? How. 

And then the cruiser was flying away and Lotor remained.

"Attention, Paladins of Voltron and rebel fighters." His voice called out to every ship that had fought alongside Voltron. "I know we've had our differences in the past, but I think it is time we had a discussion." 


	38. The Prisoner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna mcfucking kill you in the first like part of this chapter, I'm sorry

 

"You are half-galra?" Was the first sentence Lotor said when he gazed upon the soldier he had inadvertently saved when saving Voltron. He did not know anything about this creature, except that he was very much like him. 

"And?" He asked, approaching his once enemy uneasily. Lotor had promised he would go with Keith willingly, but Keith still wanted to be cautious as he placed his hands in cuffs. 

"I just did not realize more of us were out there." He said easily looking down on the boys head. His hair was fluffy, rather nice if he did say so himself. Keith just stepped back to look at Lotor uneasily when he saw his odd expression.

"What does that mean?" He asked, looking Lotor up and down, before bringing him back towards the central command of his ship.

"I collect people like us. Half-Galra have to stick together." He said rather easily, as he got into the main deck of the ship he was flying in before. He was comfortable here it seemed.

"So you're half-galra?" Keith asked, looking quickly over the ships commands before taking the pilot seat.

"Yes, might I suggest, I drive though. This ship was built specifically to me so it might be difficult to fl-" And Lotor might as well bite his tongue, because under Keith's hands the ship moved with ease, anchoring another free, undamaged Galra fighter cruiser from space to it, before going to where he presumed Voltron was. "How did you-"

"I have yet to meet a ship I can't fly." He said rather easily.

"Now I am even more confused with your upbringing than before. I surely would have collected you. You are a rebel fighter, half-galra, the best pilot I've seen out there, and now here you are bringing me to imprisonment with my hopeful allies. I most certainly would have collected you as a general ages ago. Where were you?" He asked, a purr to his tone that made Keith rather uneasy.

"Somewhere the Galra haven't reached yet." Keith said bitterly. 

"Ah, but your existence does not support that claim. Come now boy, and humor me. My mother's planet no longer exists, what about yours." He asked the creature that seemed to be flying his ship as well as he ever could.

When he did not answer, Lotor just kept talking.

"You know, my mother's planet was Altea, that's why my ship looks like this. I'm not sure if you've ever heard of it, since it's been gone for-"

"10,000 years, yeah I know. Allura's going to get a kick out of it." Keith said before turning away from the controls, putting his mask on as he went. "We're here." He told Lotor to his confusion. Lotor looked out the window, and in the distance saw the Altean Castle Ship coming closer to them. They weren't there, yet, but the little soldier was already leaving.

"And where do you think you're going?" Lotor asked, watching as the soldier readied himself to be launched into open space.

"Back to my crew, my mission with you ends here." He said simply.

"Do I at least get a name?" Lotor asked, but then he just jumped out, and Lotor had the pleasure of watching him fly through space, unhooking the Galra fighter cruiser from Lotor's own ship, and flying away.

He was rather put out if he were honest, and before he could even move to take control over his own ship, the Castle Ship was taking control, using a hook to reel him in like one would powerless ships in open space.

He was greeted by a pretty boy sobbing in blue paladin armor. Maybe this was the paladin that had impressed him all those months ago?

"Keith?!" The boy sobbed out, and Lotor let out a smile. He could play this game.

"So that was his name. What a fine little half-galra you have found for yourselves. If I had known he'd existed, he would have been wearing my armor a long time ago." Lotor said looking back towards the ship before looking to the Blue paladin once more. 

Nothing could have prepared him for the fast approaching butt of a gun coming at his head. 

And then he was out cold.

* * *

 

Lance got back to the castle and immediately went to the loading dock where he knew Keith would be when he dropped Lotor off as a castle prisoner. He was glad he knew the castle so well because he could barely see through his tears. Everyone saw him running though and they were so, so confused. Like they'd all just died, yeah, and Keith would be dropping Lotor off, yeah, but that didn't warrant the sobs wrecking Lance's body.

By the time they'd followed Lance into the docking room, they saw him sobbing just as violently as before, but this time, there was an unconscious Lotor at his feet.

"Detain him!" Allura commanded to Hunk, Matt, and Shiro who were quick to follow her orders, then Allura and Pidge were making their way to Lance. Pidge went straight to the Galra ship, looking for the face she knew wouldn't be there, but hoped would.

Allura looked to Pidge who just shook her head. "He's not here." 

"Of course he's not! That selfish, selfish bastard." Lance said between heaving sobs. Lance really didn't know why this hurt him so damned much. He loved everyone on Voltron equally, they'd all been to death's door before, so why was this one so terrible for him?

"Lance?" Allura's sweet voice asked, and when she placed her hand on his shoulder, he turned numbly into her shoulder and just let her hold him as he cried.

This was terrible, he normally would have loved to have Allura embracing him, holding him as tenderly as she was now, but he was too busy feeling so many things about Keith. Stupid, stupid Keith. Stupid, stupid Keith who calls him to talk to him one last time. Stupid, Stupid Keith who's last phone call was him.

Stupid, stupid Keith who would have died letting Lance know he would have... he would have...

Stupid, stupid Keith.

Lance hated him.

So why did it hurt so much?

* * *

 

After they had gotten Lotor safely tucked away into the prison cells on the castle ship, Matt told team Voltron what happened.

Or more importantly, he told them how he saw Keith, about to throw his ship into the shield that held the witches charging the planet-bomb Naxzela. He was telling them how he saw Keith's ship launch itself with reckless abandon at the shield that would have killed him, in hopes that his death would allow them the chance they needed to save themselves.

The reactions were what was to be expected. Allura was closest to Lance, in the way that she was sobbing heavy, ugly tears. She could have lost her best friend, the closest thing she'd ever had to a brother, hell the closest person to her outside Coran, who at this point was her last link to Altea, her father, her family, her everything. She had thrown herself into said man who holding back his own tears. 

Pidge was clutching at her own hair, tears slipping past her eyes as she had just shook her head back and forth, as if to shake the thought from her head. Soft "no"s were coming from her mouth. 

Hunk sat down in a huff, he had pulled into himself, and had looked at each one of the paladins as if to ask them if this was their knew reality. If Keith killing himself for them, if that had almost happened. If they would be living in a Keith-less world if Lotor was just seconds late.

It didn't feel real.

Shiro was the one that, surprisingly, showed the least amount of emotion. He was stoic, but everyone could see the bruises he was putting inflicting onto his arms, just holding himself steady. He was mourning in his own way.

Lance, after having cried into Allura's shoulder, had gone rather comatose, in a way. He didn't do anything, he had sat there, and looked into the void, and the void looked back.

* * *

Hunk knew something was wrong with Lance. Hell something was wrong with all of them! Keith just tried to kill himself, and none of them were the wiser.

That is, except Lance.

Hunk think Lance knew about it, and that was why he was already sobbing when they met to go and meet Keith, who was not even there. 

Hunk really wanted to give Lance space, but he was curious, and he knows that Lance hates being alone. So maybe this is Hunk being a good friend, and not selfishly wanting to know  _why._

He knocked, but let himself in anyways when Lance didn't respond. He walked into the room to see Lance wasn't there. Hunk was confused, took a step out of the room, then let his gaze drift next door from Lance's room, to Keiths.

He entered this time without knocking, and wasn't shocked to see Lance on the bed, his jacket tossed to the side, and Keith's wrapped around his shoulders. Something was wrong here, something was seriously, seriously wrong.

"Lance..." Hunk said, voice strained as he went to sit down next to him on Keith's bed. He saw the turmoil in Lance's eyes, he needed to get him to open up. He needed to help. "Lance, please, please..." He said, he put his arms around Lance's shoulders and pulled him into his side. Hunk knew he was a good cuddle partner, he knew Lance needed this.

"You knew... didn't you?" Hunk said, more than asked.

"He called me, before he did it." Lance said, Hunk only had a moment, to breath out an 'oh god' before Lance kept going.

"He- He called me, not on video, because, I-I think he didn't want me to see the actual impact. I-I, oh god Hunk, he..." And Lance was crying again, putting his head into Hunk's shoulder. "He called me as he was running into the shield, he said he regretted not... not kissing... not..." And Lance couldn't move on, couldn't continue.

"You were his last call before he was to kill himself, he needed to hear you one last time before going to the end." Hunk said, feeling Lance nod into his shoulder. "He said he regretted not kissing...you?" 

Hunk was freaking out a little. When did this happen? When did Keith get the chance to make Lance like this? Lance was a mess, a right mess and Hunk understood, his right hand had nearly killed himself and had called Lance when it was happen-

"Hunk, I'm so confused." Lance seemed to whisper.

"Lance, do you...?" Hunk whispered just as quietly. Could Lance... it would make sense for Lance to feel this way after Keith tried to kill himself if-

"Hunk, I don't know... oh god, I just don't know..." He said, but Hunk just stayed quiet. "I wanted him, too. I wanted him to..." 

And Lance had cried himself to sleep, wearing Keith's jacket, on Keith's bed and Hunk had never felt such sorrow and anger before in his life.

This was simply unfair.

Maybe in another life, in another reality, maybe they'd meet at school and be normal kids, maybe Lance would have slowly gotten to this point through coffeeshop 'study dates' not like this.

Never like this.

* * *

 

Keith had set in the coordinates to his next meeting location with the Blade, to get intel on his next mission a while ago. He was now letting the ship fly on auto-pilot allowing everything to catch up to him.

He had almost died today, he let that truth sink in. Not only had he almost died, he was the one that caused his brush with death. His last words would have been 'Stay alive, Sharpshooter,' and he wouldn't have regretted it. But as the deep dark recesses of his mind began to remind him of the panic he had felt in that moment, he let himself do something he had not done in a long while.

He cried.

Ugly, wet, disgusting tears.

But no one was there to hear him. So when the time came, he wiped his own eyes, took the ship off auto-pilot and flew to his desired destination and let the damning thought ring through his head the whole way there.

_If it meant their safety, I would do it again in a heartbeat._

* * *

 

But not even an ex-paladin suicide attempt could stop Voltron. The universe needed them more, and it's not like Keith was dead... he'd just tried to die.

Yeah no one was taking it all too well, but just because the Galran Empire just lost a thirds of it's territory doesn't mean they'd just give up and die.

 

So it was back to missions, this time using Lotor's insight to strike preemptively allowing Voltron to always have the upper hand. This time they were infiltrating some moon to take out a Galra base that was making more advanced sentries. Destroying this base would mean the Galra wouldn't be able to resupply their bases and ships for  _months._ It would be a serious victory for Voltron.

"And we're sure this isn't a trap?" Lance asked.

"All the intel's checked out so far." Shiro said, and sure, he was right, this was the 6th mission they'd done using Lotor's intel, doesn't mean Lance trusts his word. Lance kind of hates the guy if he's being honest.

Sure, maybe Lance should like the guy, give him the benefit of the doubt at least seeing as he'd saved Keith's life, but Lance just couldn't bring himself to like him.  

Maybe it's the way they started off. Who knows?

Maybe Lance just knows what an ass hat looks like.

And now Lava was at their heal and they were trapped in a dead end, trying to destroy said Galra base. They formed Voltron quickly to escape the Lava, using it's sword to cut their way through the top and into the base.

So what if the mission got a little risky, they'd successfully destroyed the factory, all is well that ends well.

Doesn't mean Lance trusts Lotor. 

* * *

 

"Going on missions is a lot easier when someone give you the information you need before you get there." Hunk said, starting the conversation he knew they were bound to have. Starting the conversation they needed to have. Lotor has helped them succeed on 6 missions now, that was, in his book, a rather significant number, and he'd saved Keith's life. Did Hunk 100% trust Lotor, no, but was he willing to give him a chance? Willing to let him out of his prison cell?

After 6 successful missions and a still breathing Keith, of course he was. He just hoped everyone else was on the same page.

"There's no doubt about it, we haven't encountered a single problem." Shiro added on. 

"I must admit, we took down a vital target today." Allura agreed, though not as readily as Shiro. 

"It may be time to consider taking the next step." Shiro pushed forward, and Hunk watched as Allura placed her elbows on her knees and looked to the floor rather haunted.

"I'm still not comfortable with this. It just doesn't feel right." She said finally. Hunk knew where Lotor stood. Pidge and Lance trusted him as far as they could throw him, while he and Shiro were willing to give him the opportunity to succeed.

Allura was the deciding vote, and she was neutral. 

And this was a neutrality Shiro knew he could win.

* * *

 

"Your intel checked out."

"You still feign surprised." Lotor was quick to respond. "All of the information I've given, proven correct. Every target I've provided, easily dispatched. Yet, you still look at me-"

"As if you were the leader of the most bloodthirsty race of murderers this universe has ever known." Allura chimed in. Keith had done a lot to change her perception on half-galra and the galra in general, but that did not change the fact that Allura still hated the royal family with a vengeance. But God he was useful.

And not exactly ugly.

"Can people not change?" He asked, knowing how the Stunning Pilot, Keith seemed to have her favor. "Is it so hard to believe that I wish to return the Galra Empire to a bygone era of peace?" He asked.

And it was the truth. 

His people had been scrounging the universe for this god forsaken Quintessence for years, and he was now perfectly positioned to obtain it, or at least research it. Allura was a full-blooded altean, unlike himself, she knew her culture, their culture, she remembered it. She was the daughter of a great alchemist, just like he was the son of one.

They could bring peace, true peace, to the universe together. Couldn't she get that through her thick skull?

"Our fathers were friends once, long ago. There must be hope for us." He pleaded with her. 

Shiro looked once to Allura's hard eyes and sighed. "I guess we, shee still need convincing." He said before finally turning to look at Lotor.

"The facts speak for themselves. The Galra Empire is completely reliant on quintessence." He said, he needed to explain everything to them while he had their attention. He was not given this opportunity before once in his week long, two week long capture, he would not let it go to waste. 

"Serve that need peacefully, and you have a complete paradigm shift, a new dawn for the old empire." He pleaded.

"And you're the man to make this happen?" She asked in mild disbelief. Good, he at least had her on the hook now.

"My plan from the beginning has been to find a way to harvest quintessence without resorting to the barbarism of the Komar. Extracting quintessence from entire planets at the cost of every living thing? I think not." 

And yet she still looked angry.

How much more back and forth needed to be done before she realized he spoke true. He just wanted a way to give the Empire their energy source without wiping out entire civilizations. Can't she see he needs her help for this, without them, he'd be doomed. He has everything to lose, why would he double cross them.

"All I ask is to be judged by my actions rather than your preconceptions of my race." He said finally. Maybe with this, they could move forward, finally. "If that is beyond you, maybe you should just finish me and get it over with."

And kill her.

"Clearly, Princess, you are not ready to end this war." 

* * *

 

"Princess, the meetings about to start." Lance said coming into the bridge of the ship, where he knew Allura to be. He entered and made his way to her podium as he watched her examine file after file in front of her.

"Just a second. If I'm expected to lead this, I need to know what I'm talking about." She said without removing her eyes from the information in front of her. 

"Yeah, but no one expects you to memorize everything." Lance said easily looking from the information to the Princess with a simple shrug. "You have thousands of planets to defend, millions of cultures to memorize, I don't think they'll be too mad if you haven't memorized everything about everyone."

Allura just turned to him, and gave him a rather stand-off-ish look that had Lance feeling both reprimanded and annoyed. It was a weird mix of emotions.

He was only trying to help. 

Before he could defend himself though, Pidge sent a message to Allura alerting her that everyone was ready. This was going to be a big meeting.

The whole league of Voltron supporters, their leaders would all be in a video call, that meant the Blade of Marmora would be there too, which meant they'd see Keith, but at the same time, they wouldn't be able to say anything to him because of the professional environment.

Lance would just have to live with looking him over through the video, making sure he was still breathing.

Oh his poor heart.

"But we cannot grow complacent." Allura said, shaking Lance out of his observations. Keith looked safe, sad, but at least he was still breathing. It was time for him to pay attention to the meeting again. 

"The rebel coalition is winning because of you, Princess Allura." One of the Leaders said, sucking up to her rather obviously. "You and Voltron."

He added on then went into a spewl that none of them were truly interested in, but he went on anyways. 

"This bid for liberty is only possible because of all of our sacrifices. And we still have a long way to go before the entire universe is free." Allura placated quickly before moving on.  "We will reconvene soon. Until then." She said, before ending the call. 

Then they were back talking only with their closest ally, the Blade. Allura went to go and say something, anything, she wanted to reprimand Keith, yell and scream at him for what he did, but at the same time she wanted to hug him and ask if he was okay.

They all wanted to do it, and before any of them could do it, Shiro was talking, and talking business only.

How rude.

"The information we've received from Lotor has consistently checked out." Kolivan confirmed Shiro's question. Right. Business.

"With all these successful missions taking place in such a short period of time, it won't be long before the Galra realize we're using inside information." Pidge said quickly. If they were going to use this information to the best of their capabilities, they shouldn't rely on it so often as to draw attention to them. 

"That's true." Kolivan agreed. "We should epect the enemy to change protocol soon."

"Then we need to act fast and hit as many targets as possible." Lance said looking between Keith and Allura. 

Man would he always be stuck in between the two?

"We'll talk to Lotor and see if there's anything else he can give us." Shiro said, but that made Lance very uneasy.

"I can't stop thinking that we might be an unwitting part of a much larger ulterior motive." Allura said looking to Shiro before talking back to the screen. "Keith, what was your read on him?" She asked instead.   

Yes, keep it strictly business, then he could stay there longer.

"I believe he genuinely wants to change the Empire, to at least make it more exclusive. He is like me, half-Galra, kept on sprouting none sense about how we should stick together in the changing Empire. I think he offered me a job as his general." Keith said, but with a warning glare from Kolivan, he finished off his assessment. "I think you are a part of his ulterior motive, but at the moment, I don't think that motive is against you."

* * *

 

"Every lead I've provided you so far has been unerring, exact, and relatively easy to accomplish. Anything I would give you now would be somewhat more perilous in nature. I trust Voltron to handle them, and of course your pretty pilot, but I have no frame of reference for anyone else. I must warn you this ahead of time." Lotor said looking from Allura to Shiro and back again. At her nod he continued.

"I have some information I believe you would consider important on a more personal level. There is a prison, formerly under my control. It houses a special inmate. I think it would be important for you to know of it, because this man, I believe, is from your home planet."

* * *

 

"Pidge, you've got a message incoming." Rolo called out to her. She and Matt were currently with the resistance, fixing and enhancing rebel fighter ships after they survived the attack against the Empire. She was glad she had her brother with her when she received this message. 

The call was from Shiro and Allura, and Pidge could tell it was a solemn message based on the seriousness of their faces. 

"We have a lead on Commander Holt." Pidge had to sit down. Matt stood right next to her. "Lotor gave us information on his whereabouts."

"Because your father was considered a valuable scientific asset, he was moved to a remote prison with others like him. They're being forced to work for the Galra Empire." Allura continued. 

From there, they were getting the coordinates for the prison, and together with the rebels there at the moment (just Rolo, Nyma and Beezer) they went to save their father.

They were going to bring their father back, they had to.

* * *

 

"Approaching the prison, cloaking engaged." Pidge said, but it didn't work, they were detected, but how? They were in trouble.

Then Galra fighters were firing away at them. Maybe they should have waited for back up, or maybe they should have done some more research before running off.

But there was no time for what ifs when they were being fired upon. 

Looked like Pidge was going to have to drop them off. She took a nose dive to the jail planets surface, opening the hatch to let Rolo, Nyma, Matt and Beezer out before going on to distract the Galra fighters.

* * *

 

The prison was already shut down, something was very, very wrong here. 

"What's going on?" Matt asked before running into the prison, very carefully. No matter how far in they went, they couldn't seem to find a single sentry that wanted to kill them. Nothing was attacking them, some how that made Matt more worried than if they were under constant fire.

God what was wrong?

What was happening?

All the scientists were there though, they were working as if nothing was wrong, and then Rolo ran into one of them.

"Everyone relax." He began when he saw he had everyones attention.

"Please don't hurt us!" One of them asked.

"No one's here to hurt you." Nyma continued to explain. 

"You're not with the scary lady?" Another scientist asked.

"We're here to rescue you." Rolo began again, to the shocked gasps of the scientists. Then it hit him. "Wait, what scary lady?"

And as Rolo was explaining everything, Matt realized he couldn't see his Father. There were more people back in the cells, thank God. He told Rolo to get every scientist out, he'd meet them outside with the rest.

But no matter how many cells he opened, no matter how far into the prison Matt went, their dad was there.

Oh God how was he going to tell Pidge.

* * *

 

"Pidge what if I brought the group to you?" Rolo asked. They needed to find a way off this planet, and Pidge was too occupied to come down and get them, she was under too much fire power.

So they had to get to her.

He knew he saw a pod here, so what if it was only meant to carry five passengers, he's done far stupider things in his life.

One more added to the bucket list, huh ladies.

And when Matt showed up without his Father, well Nyma felt for him, she truly did.

Now though, they needed to focus on breaching the atmosphere. They had to do it, there was no way they could give up now.

They needed to contact Pidge, she could catch them. She was on her way to pick them up, it would be close, but when the Green Lion went belly up to catch the escape pod, let's say everyone in there saw their life flash before their eyes.

But they were alive and safe now.

They were escaping their prison now.

And now Matt had to deal with telling his sister that their Dad wasn't there. That their Dad was already gone.

He held onto his little sister as she was crying once more in the Green lion's cockpit. His poor sister, she'd lost too much for someone her age, she'd lost far too much.

"Don't give up Pidge." Matt said to her, "We know Dad's alive. We'll find him." He swore.

But Pidge kept on crying.

And Matt couldn't blame her.

* * *

 

Axca knew she had a bargaining chip, she knew Lotor knew about it, and she knew he might not forgive her for using it, but she had to. 

Her main priority was, as of right now, keeping Ezor, Zethrid, and herself safe. To do that she needed a bargaining chip.

So she betrayed Lotor, and took the human. 

She was sure he would need him to gain Voltron's trust, but maybe he didn't. Voltron had been attacking, successful mission after successful mission, Lotor must have been with them, so maybe he did not need Samuel Holt.

But she did.

"What do you want?" Zarkon asked her, and it took everything in her being not to quake with fear. This man held her life in the palm of his hand and he was ready to squash it. 

"We have something in our possession we think you'd be interested in." She said keeping her voice as even as possible. "We are willing to trade it for our safe passage back into the Galra ranks."

"I'm listening."

* * *

 

They never expected it. For Zarkon to contact them directly, it was something that never crossed their minds. So when he did, they were already shocked.

But when he spoke...

"Paladins of Voltron. I am making a one-time offer, I have something of Value to you." He said stepping aside for everyone to see the human he had in his possession. 

There was no mistaking it.

That was Samuel Holt.

That was Pidge and Matt's Dad, and Zarkon had him.

"I will hand him over, and in exchange you give me my son Lotor." 

 _YOU CANNOT DO THAT!_ Yelled the voice in Shiro's head. It was splitting, but he did not show any sign of discomfort. He would follow this order, even if the rest of them were to disagree.

What a mess they were in.


	39. Blood Duel

They were taking the altean pod down to the planet to meet with Zarkon. They were meeting him on a neutral playing field with no one there to interrupt them. They were here to discuss the trade that was to take place. The trade of Lotor, for Samuel Holt, for Pidge and Matt's father.

Pidge remembered it all so clearly. The moment she had seen her under weight father she knew she had to do something, nothing would hold her back. Her father was  _alive_ her father  _needed her._

She remembered Shiro telling them how they couldn't rush into things without thinking it through. Pidge had been annoyed with Shiro before, but she'd never hated him more than in that moment. 

"What's to think through? It's my dad! We're doing this!" Pidge yelled out in retaliation. 

"We need to operate under the assumption that Zarkon will try to double-cross us." Shiro argued back, and sure Pidge could understand that, not rushing into anything was important, but this was her dad and they've rushed in for less important things.

Pidge thought this was very important!

"We have Voltron! We can do anything!" She argued back. 

"Pidge..."  Matt started, trying to be the bigger person, but she just couldn't do this.

"No!" Pidge yelled out, moving away from the comforting arm Matt was trying to put on her. First she almost lost Matt, then she almost lost Keith, she's been lucky so far, she didn't want that anymore!

She was scared she'd run out of almosts.

"We can't let this opportunity slip away! We're too close! Our father is too close!" Pidge yelled, turning to face her brother so he could see her despair! He had to know!

But now they stood on the planet together, her, Matt and Shiro all awaiting Zarkon's arrival. She was uneasy, she hated this feeling, but there was no turning back now. 

Zarkon emerged from his ship and Pidge could only think back to Lotor's words before this.

"My father has had an iron grip on the universe for the last 10,000 years, but he sees it slipping from his grasp because of your efforts and because of mine." He told them looking between each of them, as if he would find a friendly face in the crowd.

"With our forces combined, we would provide the greatest threat Zarkon has ever faced." He pleaded with them. He could not be handed over to his father, not yet, he had so much more to do in this universe. He needed to achieve so much more, he needed to make his mother proud.

"He knows we could topple his empire, so this is his attempt to tear us apart." And he kept going, this speech was his last chance at life, he'd give it everything he had.

"A regime you ran. We can't listen to him. He just wants to save his own skin." And like, sure, the gremlin was right, doesn't mean he doesn't also want to work with Voltron.

"It's true." Lotor admitted trying a new way to win them over. "If you return me to my father, he would surely see to my demise. And with his most legitimate threat to the throne removed, he would only grow stronger." 

"One less threat to Zarkon and one less threat to us." Damn, that child really had something against him, huh? But he didn't really know what was going through her head right now.

Her family had been separated by this war, her family was separated by him, in a way, she wanted them back, no matter the cost. Lotor could never really imagine loving his father so much, he wanted to save him, it just wasn't his way. 

Alright, maybe he should try winning over the Princess, and not the gremlin. They were both Altean after all, maybe she was weak to him because of it.

"Your father, King Alfor, once stood side by side with Zarkon and protected the universe from harm. There was no foe the paladins of old couldn't defeat." By the look in her eye, he was winning. Well, not really winning, but he was swaying her to his side. He tried to not look at the Gremlin, or the Pretty Pilot's mate because they both seemed to greatly disapprove of him.

"Sadly, that time of peace has been lost, but, together, we can find it once more. Princess, imaine, a new generation that could lift the mantle of peace. The children of King Alfor and Emperor Zarkon, you and I, a royal alliance between Altean and Galra... if my father was never poisoned by that witch Haggar and her magic, we would have grown up together, we would have defended the universe together long ago. But this, right here, is our reality, and together, I truly believe we can save it, and bring it into a new era of peace, a peace the universe has never seen before." 

"Lies!" The gremlin yelled. "Every word is a lie!" 

"And what of Zarkon's words?" He bit out, couldn't this child see! If she were to give him to his father, she would be playing right into Zarkon's hands. "You think he'll return your father as he says? You think the corrupted leader of a ruthless empire will be true to his word?" Lotor asked.

They were tough questions, but this child needed to see the bigger picture. How they had let someone like this pilot a lion of Voltron confused him to no end, but he did not have much time to think on it now.

He needed to save his skin and he only knew he had Hunk, the yellow paladins, confidence definitely for he is the one who would bring him food, who would take pity on him and chat for a while.

Lotor had known Hunk for only a day and he knew if anything happened to him he would kill everyone in the universe and then himself. 

"You think he'll double-cross us?" The Champion asked, gaining Lotor's attention. 

"I think he'd do anything to rid himself of me and clain the Lions of Voltron." Lotor said truthfully.

Lance stepped up next to Allura when he saw the indecision on her face. She was there when he was at his weakest a while ago, he would be here for her. 

He loved her after all.

At least, he thought he did.

_Stay alive, Sharpshooter._

Lance just shook his head as Allura began to talk. 

"An alliance with the heir to the Galra throne could end the war..." Allura was thinking out loud when Pidge cut her off.

"What?" There was so much anger in that word.

Allura turned to Pidge, she needed her to understand. "It's not ideal. I don't like trusting any Galra that isn't a part of the Blade, but it could be our best option." 

"No." Pidge spat.

"Pidge, think of the lives we could save." Allura pleaded. Pidge was her sister, she needed to understand. "Think of the countless worlds we could free."

"Think of my father!" Pidge argued back. Why was everyone so against this? So against her seeing her father once more? So against freeing him?

Could she even call people like this her family?

"I'm with Pidge, we can't forget about her father." Lance said turning to Hunk. "What about you."

And Hunk looked at the Galra Prince who he had gotten to know. The Prince who talked with him, and whom he talked to when delivering food, and he gave Lance his honest answer. "I don't know. I believe him to be on our side, but I don't know a way we can get Pidge's father back without using him. Sorry, dude." 

"Thank you, Hunk, it's fine." Lotor said, nodding to him, before turning his attention to the rest of the paladins who were busy deciding his fate.

"We aer turning him in and getting my dad back!" Pidge yelled through the chatter. "We have Voltron to bring peace to the universe!"

"Don't play into Zarkon's hands!" Lotor warned, but since he raised his voice, it was enough to set the other's off.

"That's enough!" Shiro yelled out, and that shut everyone up. Shiro never raises his voice unless it was to yell commands over a loud battle field. For him to yell out, it was enough to get everyone's attention. 

And now Shiro was standing on the battle field staring Zarkon down with Pidge and Matt, waiting for the trade to start.

He could not convince the paladins against saving Lotor, but he could convince them to let him lead the captive Lotor to the ship.

That was where he slipped it to him, and based on Lotor's shocked look turning into something akin to understanding, he knew Lotor knew what this meant.

He hoped it would be enough though. He hoped everything would work out. 

"Show me Lotor." Zarkon yelled out across the field.

"Show us Commander Holtr first!" Shiro yelled back.

Pidge saw him first, and Shiro was ready to catch her when she went running. 

* * *

 

Haggar walked through her liquid quintessence pool. Now that she'd seen her face, her true face, she knew she needed to use her powers to dive into the past. She needed to remember everything to move on in the direction she is meant to go to. 

She needed to remember Honerva.

She let herself be consumed by her magic, she let it show her the memories she'd long forgotten. She let it show her, her self, pregnant, so many times before.

It showed her the time she traded her life to Quintessence so she could succeed. She watched as she gave birth to her son, to Lotor and immediately handed him off and she felt shame like never before. 

She just handed him away, the reason she entered the quintessence field in the first place. Could she have been so blind? So foolish? Her own son?

How could she forget sending the boy away as if he were nothing, sending him away to grow up to hate her, to become the monster she knew could and would destroy everything they'd worked towards.

But it did not matter to her, not to Honerva.

The only thing that mattered to Honerva, was getting her son back.

* * *

 

Lotor stepped out of the pod, the Black Paladin's bayard clutched safely in his side, hidden away from normal eyes. He just hoped it would work for him.

He didn't want to think about what would happen if it didn't.

"Send us commander Holt!" Shiro yelled out.

"Release him." Zarkon responded, and without turning Zarkon allowed Sam to walk past him, to make his way to the awaiting Pidge. She was so happy to see her Father, but Lotor was more worried about the way her father seemed so... 

Not alive.

Something was off, something was terribly, terribly off. 

He knew his suspicions to be true when he saw the little Gremlin run through her Father. From there he was quick to break out of his chains and to call forth the paladin weapon on his person. It was time to fight for his freedom. 

* * *

 

Her husband was about to kill her son.

Well, shit, time for stage four.

* * *

 

With a quick nod from both Shiro, and Axca, Lotor made his move, it was time to face down his Father, and with the paladins of Voltron fighting for the little one's father, he's sure he'd win. 

They could fight for their father, today he finally faught against his.

He couldn't wait to kill the ass hat who ruined Honerva.

"We need to get Sam!" Shiro had told Pidge and Matt the moment he saw Zarkon was occupied. Lotor had the black bayard, he was sure everything would be fine on his end. Shiro needed to focus on Sam now.

The three of them were flying across the planet as fast as they could, watching as their father was taken into the ship, the ship that was flying away.

* * *

 

At the sight of Zarkon's ship flying away, at team Voltron mobilizing on the Planet, at the sight of Zarkon's fleet moving in, Lance knew it was time to move.

"Everyone, get to your lions. We need to protect our team and get Sam." He ordered, Keith had prepped him for this, they've been on a hundred missions together, and they'd lead those missions together. This was Lance's turn to lead.

Allura was pleasantly surprised by his dedication and leadership.

Pleasantly surprised indeed.

* * *

 

 

Shiro, Matt and Pidge were quick to cut their way into the space ship, that was taking off.

Lance was quick to send Voltron as back up against the incoming Galra, and Lotor was quick to block another blow from his Father.

For the first time in his life, he was scared during a duel. His father was powerful, the most powerful opponent he had ever faced one on one. 

He couldn't think about that now though, to think about his own demise would bring it.

He needed to win, he needed to survive to make the future he wanted.

So he dodged another blow, and swiped his weapon and thought of nothing outside the battle. 

"You have Altean blood running through your veins, poisoning your very being." Zarkon had told Lotor when there was a pause in the battle. "Finally, my darkest shame can be wiped from the universe forever." He said and then Lotor watched as he began to pump unfiltered quintessence into his very being.

God this was going to be so, so bad, but he needed to fight on. 

"You're going to become another one of the witches monsters!" Lotor yelled out. "Does she control you as well." He teased, hoping it would stop Zarkon from doing it, from taking in all that Quintessence.

But what was done, was done. 

And Lotor had kept going, had kept yelling every hateful thing he had ever wanted to say to his father. It was therapeutic in a way, it would make killing him a whole lot easier.

His father was a Zombie anyways.

A kick here, a punch then, jump, dodge, do everything in your power not to die now!

That was his motto.

That was Shiro, Pidge and Matt's motto as well as they made their way to try and free their father.

The ship they were on was unsteady at best, and now they were free falling, and they needed an escape. 

They were all gonna die, so Sam went to grab the controls, but they were all free flying now, and the ship was heading towards Earth.

* * *

"We can't let the Galra take that shuttle, Allura, take the left, I'll take the right, Hunk barrel down the middle!" Lance ordered, approaching the Galra fleet they were intercepting. 

"Roger that!" Allura and Hunk said at the same time before unquestioningly following his orders.

It was almost like normal, before Keith...

Lance didn't think on that long, he activated his jaw blade and went to town on the right side. He needed to do everything to keep the Galra away from the planet and his family.

The three of them were doing quite well, in his humble opinion.

* * *

 

Lotor was getting weak, but he could see his father getting weak as well, his father was using all his energy stores. He just needed to last until he spotted an opening and there-

He sliced his way down the back of the technology that was keeping his Zombie of a Father alive, and watched in sick, sick pleasure as his life essence pooled out of it.

Now it was just a waiting game, he needed to survive long enough to watch his father run out of time.

* * *

 

Lance saw it happening, they were starting up their canon fire, they were going to hit something, Lance couldn't figure out where-

Oh no.

There was no time to move. 

But of course, Coran decided, as usual, a fashionably late entrance was always the way to go. Coran had just saved Lance's life in that moment, and now they were back in the fight better than ever.

They had won the day, now it's time for Pidge's end of the mission.

"Shiro, Pidge, the sky has been cleared of all Galra. What's your status?" Lance called out just to get a biting remark from Pidge.

"The shuttle is not clear yet!"

* * *

 

Pidge dodged another fist thrown her way in an attempt to get control of the ship. 

She got kicked back, and fired her weapon at one of the Generals allowing Matt's adversary to be distracted enough to take a hit to the face. 

Then Sam got control of the shuttle and began pulling it out of their nose dive, seperated the generals from the paladins and Matt. That's when Pidge had an idea and opened the hatch of the ship. 

She turned around to watch the three generals get shot out into the open air, before quickly closing the doors before any of her friends got out. Once the ship was stable, and they'd all got their breath Pidge finally spoke. 

"Shuttle is clear, we've got Dad."

Then Her and Matt were running to her father, allowing Shiro to take command of the ship, flying them home to safety, staying away from their family bonding moment. 

Shiro watched Lance, Hunk and Allura flank the shuttle for protection when the thought hit him.

"Guys, where's Lotor and Zarkon?" And shit, Lance completely forgot about that plot line. 

Together they flew to the destroyed part of the planet just in time to watch Lotor cornered by his Father who was holding the Black Paladins bayard, in the form of a canon, pointing it to his prone form. 

They had to act fast, so Hunk was fast to shot down upon the pair. He needed to defend the prince if there was any hope for a peaceful empire.

To bad their aim is shit when it comes to such a small target. 

But they gave Lotor the opening he needed.

When Zarkon's back was turned to fire at the Lion's, Lotor had taken a spare piece of sharp metal from a destroyed Galra fighter, and used it as a sword to impale his father.

The gun powered down.

Lotor heard his father stumble behind him, before he heard his body hit the ground. He turned around then, and walked to his father's body, he took the Black bayard from his father's dead grasp and stood up tall.

It was finally done. 

* * *

"Why?" Lotor asked. He was with the Black paladin, just that thought would make his father roll around in his fresh grave, and he was returning the Black Bayard to it's paladin.

"Why what?" He asked.

"Do not act stupid, it does not suit you." Lotor said instead causing Shiro to let out a loud, resigned sigh.

After the battle, Pidge had called for the Green lion to come and pick her up along with her Father and Brother so together they could have time to themselves. Shiro was left then to take Lotor back to the ship. Lotor decided this would be the perfect time to ask the Black Paladin his question.

"I could not let you go in there unarmed, the Black bayard is undetectable, it is also loyal to me in the same way the Black Lion is. I knew it would work for you." Shiro said with a shurg.

"But why give it at all?" He pushed on.

"You have been a valuable asset to this team, you will continue to be a valuable asset to this team. I could not let you die." Shiro said simply.

And Lotor actually believed him, which was just as much a shock.

* * *

They were greeted in the ship dock by the gremlin herself, by herself. Lotor was definitely confused, seeing as this little demon was ready to sell him out at the drop of the hat mere seconds ago.

So why was Shiro, the literal only person besides Hunk who doesn't outwardly hate him, leave him alone with this thing?

"Good luck."  _Good luck? Good luck my ass Shiro do not leave me here!_

But Lotor's silent message did not seem to reach Shiro as he just walked out of the dock. When the door closed, the room got defining in it's silence. 

Oh god she was going to kill him, and he's not exactly sure he'd survive, not after just fighting his Father. He watched uneasily as she approached him before extending her hand.

"Thank you."

"I beg your pardon." Lotor asked not going to reach for Pidge's hand. She just held it there as she kept talking.

"You tried to tell us that it was a trap, and I was blinded by my need to save my family. Even if we forced you in the end, you still fought with us and for us, and my family is back together because of you." She said with a shrug of her shoulders, and Lotor just didn't move. 

Wow, Voltron was really just like this, huh?

"Listen, my arms tired, you can accept this peace offering, or you can ignore it, so-" And Lotor was quick to accept the hand shake. Slowly, but surely it seemed, he was gaining the trust of all the paladins.

"Thank you, Green Paladi-"

"Just call me Pidge, Purple one." And Lotor let his hand fall in shock. No one has ever had the nerve to call him anything other than his title to his face, and this tiny child just called him 'Purple One.'

"Wha-"

"See you at dinner." And that was it.

* * *

Lotor was not brought back to his cell, so he figured that he was free to go about the ship. Dinner wasn't for another 'couple of minutes' whatever that was, so he decided that since he was no longer a prisoner here, he guessed he could find his own living quarters.

He stumbled across the paladin's quarters, he only knew it because each door had a name on it, he walked past each room, seeing everyone's own decorations to their door when he cam across a bare one.

Well, an almost bare one. The name Keith was on it, and Lotor remembered that being the name of the pretty pilot who saved him, but he was no longer here, why would they keep his room. It was next to the Blue one, another rather fine looking specimen, so maybe, since he was no longer there, his room would be up for-

"That one's occupied, can you not read Altean?" The Blue one asked coming from his room to glare at Lotor.

"I can read it, although I thought he was no longer residing here." He said simply turning to face Lance.

"We like to keep it ready for him, in case he returns." Lance said simply, looking uneasily at Lotor before sighing in resignation. He nodded to the door on the other side of Keith's room. "That one's free, you can take it if you want."

"I see, very well then." Lotor said before entering, but was confused when he did not hear the door close behind him. He was going to turn to close it himself when he saw Lance standing in the doorway. 

"If you don't have anything to unpack here, I'd suggest heading towards the dinning hall, dinner's any minute." He said before turning away from Lotor to give him some privacy.

Lotor looked around the room once more before leaving it to walk with Lance to the dinning hall. Chatter did not flow easily between the two, but they were at the dinning hall soon enough.

When Lotor entered there was a full display of foods he had never seen before, and a drink that looked oh so good sitting in front of a full plate.

Lotor saw that full plate was next to Hunk, who had a wide smile on his face and was waving him over to sit down.

"Hey man, welcome to the official 'Welcome to the Team Dinner!'  I made everything myself, even the lovely milkshake I do hope you enjoy!" He said with a wide smile on his face, and Lotor was genuinely touched.

He'd never done this before, sat down with his troops. His most trusted generals didn't even eat with him. Axca never dinned with him, but here at this table, everyone was eating together as equals. He looked around and saw everyone digging in, sharing conversation, teasing each other and for the first time, Lotor thought he finally understood what it was to be a family.

He reached first for the milkshake, something Hunk had taken great pride in. His mouth was half-way to the straw when he made eye contact with the Princess' handler, Coran, across the way. Without blinking he shook his head back and forth, giving Lotor the impression he should not, under any circumstances drink that.

He slowly put the drink back down, and he watched as Coran's face became more relieved the closer it got back to the table. 

When he had finally placed it down on the table, Coran gave him an absolutely over exaggerated wink and Lotor let one thought slip through his mind as he dug into his food.

Ah yes, he was going to like it here. 


	40. Postmortem

"Sometimes I miss my people's exile in the forest." Ryner said to her guests, Pidge, Matt and Samuel Holt. "But since Olkarion became the hub for refugees in this quadrant, it made sense that we should return to the city and transform it into the Coalition's capital." 

Sam was in a state of awe, he had been working for the Galra now for somewhere close to two years, and he thought their technology was advanced. They had nothing on the Olkari and the Olkari had nothing on Voltron. He was absolutely floored by everything here.

"So much has changed so fast." He said pressing his face to the glass to look out more into the amazing city. 

"For the better." Pidge added.

"Yeah, well, Zarkon may be dead, but-" Matt said.

"Party pooper." Pidge interrupted.

"BUT the war's not over yet." Matt continued on. "I know it sucks, but it's something we need to acknowledge." 

"That is why the Olkari are grateful Voltron is here until our defense systems are fully functional." Ryner pushed on. "I fear tumultuous times are upon us."

* * *

 

"Emperor Zarkon... is dead." The Galra general said. "And this time we know it is true, he had been... impaled and left to bleed out, we were unable to reach him in time for treatment." 

"And is the intel true, that Voltron is on Olkarion?" The soldiers general, Branko, one of Zarkon's more skilled generals asked. 

"Multiple intelligence reports say so, sir." He confirmed.

He watched, as his general simply smiled before turning to him and commanding they set course for Olkarion. 

They were going after Voltron.

* * *

 

Lotor sat in the castle ships bridge with Allura, she had so graciously showed him around the Altean ship, around his mother's culture and now they were situated here.

He was truly grateful for the experience, he did want to see what his culture was like, before the Galra.

They were in the castle ship bridge now, for they were waiting for the rest of Voltron to arrive. 

"They should be here any minute." Allura defended, taking on Earth time rather easily.

"Good. There is much to discuss." Lotor agreed. 

Allura though turned to Lotor, a concerned look on her face. She hadn't realized how much it would be for him to see Altean technology, authentic Altean technology, he seemed rather in awe, and unnerved. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

She watched genuine shock cross over Lotor's face, as if it were the first time someone had asked him that. Maybe it was, knowing his father.

"I'll be fine." He said after a moments pause, and Allura frowned at that. She had gotten used to the Earthlings, who would talk rather openly about a lot of things, and if they didn't want to talk about it, Allura knew them well enough now to know rather easily what problems they were all having.

She had no idea what was going on in Lotor's head. And she hated to admit it, she really did.

But that intrigued her.

Maybe he was feeling guilty over killing his Father? Sure he was a complete ass hat, but he was still his father.

"What you did was for the greater good." She tried starting there. "And for many of us, proof of your intention of peace." She added with a smile, but it was quickly slipping off her face as she watched Lotor's face remain stone cold. 

But before he could respond, the rest of the team was there, and Lotor was standing up to greet them. 

"Guess Lotor's just hanging out on the bridge now, huh?" Lance said in disbelief. If this was going to be happening often, he needed to get used to it, to get used to not having an instant fight reaction to his presence. 

"I suppose we'll have to get used to it." Coran said, voicing Lance's thoughts.

Shiro though, was the one who went straight to business.

"What's going on Lotor?" He asked.

And Lotor got right to the point. "The death of my father has created a power vacuum within the Galra Empire." Lotor explained as the other paladins come to join the conversation. "The most formidab;e Galra leaders will gather for what is called the Kral Zera sometime in the next two days to decide who will take the throne. We must be there."

"So, you want us to fly you into the middle of a meeting with all of the most powerful Galra leaders?" Lance asked in disbelief. Yeah, when you put it like that it did sound crazy. 

"Lotor, we appreciate all that you've sacrificed, but this sounds far too dangerous." Allura said agreeing with Lance. How would they possibly do that? How could they possibly do this?

But they have done the impossible before.

"We've been in more dangerous situations with much less to gain." Shiro responded. For some reason, Shiro knew, he needed Lotor on the Galra throne. It wouldn't work out, not for anyone, if they didn't get Lotor on the throne... "Putting Lotor on the Galra throne is what we've been discussing." Shiro pushed on.

"Yeah, but no one told us that would mean flying into a war zone." Pidge said. "The only way this could possibly work is if we used the Green lion, or all of Voltron, and this is too dangerous to send all of Voltron, and the Green lion is not meant to fight that many on it's own." 

"Why would the Green lion be the-right cloaking." Lance began before answering his own question. 

"Could you put a cloak on another lion in time for the-"

"We can't plan an operation this important so quickly." Allura said simply. She would not risk Voltron for another throne. 

They could figure out another way, they had to. 

"We don't have a choice." Shiro said.

"I'm with Allura. We need time to think this over, come up with a plan that won't kill-"

"Lance, this is not your call." Shiro cut Lance off. And it was in that moment that Lance was reminded once again, Shiro was not Keith, he did not listen to Lance's word like it was as important as his own. This was a whole different dynamic and they still needed to figure it out.

But Shiro kept talking over Lance's own deprecating thoughts.

But Shiro would never... would he?

"This is too dangerous to pull off last minute." Pidge said.

"Agreed. So, it looks like it''s four-to-two, in the Princess's favor." Coran added on. Thank god, maybe they wouldn't need to do this.

"Look this isn't a vote. I'm the leader of Voltron. I'm making this decision." Shiro said, and Lance almost took a step back at that. What whip lash. Something was seriously wrong, Shiro even during his worst times, always believed Voltron should vote on our options.

What was this?

"Like when you armed Lotor with your bayard without consulting the rest of us?" Allura bit back, sure it worked out in the end, but she didn't want him to have the satisfaction. 

"That's right. Making the decision resulted in the removal of Zarkon."  

"You put the entire operation in jeopardy."

"I put an end to Zarkon's reign. Now is the time to finish the job." 

Jesus Christ Mom and Dad were fighting.

Maybe Lance should step in.

"Shiro, we're all on the same side here."

"I told you to stay out of this!" Shiro, instead of calming down, roared at Lance, and Lance genuinely took a step back. God what happened to Shiro?

He's never been like this! Hell he only started acting like an ass hat when... when they... no.

No, somethings wrong.

Lance couldn't know for sure, but he thinks that's not the real Shiro, if anyone could tell though, maybe Keith would.

_You are right._

_"Red?"_

_Something is wrong, but I don't know what. We must trust Black though, she would not needlessly endanger us._

"If I do not return to fill the power void, there is no telling who will." Lotor said.

"Good, then it's settled." Shiro said, dismissing everyone, but Lance was confused.

Was it really settled?

* * *

Has he really grown so? He is going after the throne, good, she will be there to help him. She will bring a champion of her own, of course if she just showed up to support Lotor, her plans, and his probably, would not be realized.

She thinks they have the same plan though, without even realizing.

"My son." She said, fondness in her tone. She looked at him through the Black One's eyes. 

This was working a little too well.

Of course that's when assassins decided to attack her, fools, they were no match for her. And she disappeared without a scratch. They would be dead soon.

* * *

"With that witch out of the way, I'll be one step closer to taking power." General Sniv said, to the surviving assassin. 

"Wrong, Commander Sniv." Haggar said using the body of the assassin as her puppet, she pulled it's sword from it's sheath. One less general for Lotor to fight against.

* * *

The three of them were in prison, with no escape in sight. Axca knew it was too early for Lotor to be saving them, so who ever came through that door next would probably be their under taker. 

So when the door unlocked she felt no fear, she had been prepared for Death. 

So when she turned to see Zarkon's witch standing there, offering them employment, well color her surprised. 

* * *

The Galra cruiser was fast approaching Olkarion, it was time to wipe out the capital planet of the Coalition. General Branko smiled as he watched the payload fire at Olkarion. "By this time tomorrow, the Galra High Command will realize I am the only one worthy of the throne."

They watched the missile come into their orbit, they watched it crash land into their planet, they felt the whole world shake. They needed Voltron, they needed it now. 

The missile was releasing toxins, it was making the forest evil.

* * *

 

"Are you planning to seize power?" Zethrid asked, standing at attention in front of Zarkon's witch.

"No. The empire will only accept a ruler with Galra blood." She said, and Axca saw the other two flinch, just slightly, it wasn't common knowledge that Haggar's witch wasn't Galra. 

Very few of her druids were full Galra. 

Most were at least part Altean. Quintessence works best with Alteans.

"It needs a natural-born leader, with an iron will to match his iron fist. Bring him to me, and I will pardon your past misdeeds." She said simply.

They could do that.

* * *

 

Lance was in the training deck, firing away at the drones that presented themselves to him. Normally this would be a rather easy task, that is, if it had his full attention, but it didn't.

Lance was thinking about Shiro, about Red's words, something just wasn't right, something wasn't right at all.

Shiro would never yell like that, he'd never done it before, he'd never done it at the garrison either. He was kind when Lance had first met him in Keith's shack so long ago, and he had just escaped imprisonment then, too.

Keith would know what Lance was saying he knew Shiro better than anyone. Keith would know what to do here, hell Keith would at least listen to Lance before yelling at him.

Lance felt the sharp pain of a bullet to his back, huh, how absolutely fitting. In thinking about Keith, he had left his back open, acting like he normally would when they fought.

Lance would fire at the far away sentries, Keith would clean up the scraps that got through his fire. They watched each other's backs.

He didn't have anyone to watch his back now, and the bullets kept firing. He pulled up a shield, but it was no use. The bullets just kept getting closer, and closer. God he needed a close range weapon.

He needed Keith.

And as that thought passed through his mind, he felt his bayard change again, but to what he wasn't sure. He didn't know what kind of laser would help in in close quarter comba-

It was a sword. The Red Bayard provided him with a sword.

He didn't know how to use a-

_You're gangly, use your limbs to your advantage and slash._

And so Lance followed Red's orders, and moved in a way he'd seen Keith do before. 

And soon, the drones were destroyed. When Lance was finished with his exercise, he took a moment to look at the sword, a smile on his face.

"Wow."

Maybe, he didn't need to be so reliant on Keith after all.

"I haven't seen that for 10,000 years." Allura said and Lance could hear equal amounts of joy and sadness in that tone. And it really clicked with Lance then, this was her Father's bayard, this was her Father's sword, to see someone else using it, well Lance didn't really know what that would feel like, he couldn't even imagine.

"Allura?" Lance asked, uneasily, she was totally about to yell at him, he was probably holding it wrong for all he knew. He'd only ever practiced with something like this once with Keith before, and even then it wasn't swords, it was knives.

"It's an Altean broadsword." Allura told him, even if Lance already knew that. "My Father used one just like it."

"I have no idea how I did this. I was just thinking about how I don't have... how I didn't have someone close range defending my back and..." But Allura just gave him a knowing look all the same.

"I think your bayard has shown you what we've all been noticing. You have greatness within." She said, and it really hit home for Lance.

"Huh. I don't think Shiro has noticed." Lance said instead, and immediately regretted it. He wasn't just supposed to blurt that out to the princess! What kind of-

"Shiro has been quite difficult lately." Allura agreed. So she had noticed. "I'm not sure what to do, we seem to constantly be at odds." 

"You guys are under a lot of pressure." Lance said trying to diffuse the situation, he feels like that's all he's been doing now. "Having Lotor around doesn't help."

"For someone who was so adamantly defending Keith's Half-Galra nature, you're very much against Lotor, why is that?" Allura asked him and Lance just scoffed in a way to say _r_ _eally?_  

"He is the reason Keith's alive." Allura said gently.

"Don't." Lance warned gently, and that was enough to keep Allura at bay. "I can't tell you why, but he just doesn't rub me right, no matter how hard I try to like him, and I know I should give him a chance, but I just..."

Seeing Lance's uncomfortableness at the conversation topic, Allura was quick to change it, she could always get back to this, but for now she had to cheer Lance up. She had said something that had really bothered him, and right when he was having a break through. She should fix it.

"It's okay Lance, really... you know, speaking with you has actually made me feel better." Allura said, in teasing disbelief.

"What do you mean "actually"?" Lance asked with a raised brow and Allura felt that warmth in her chest once more when she was around Lance. She didn't think it was romance, and even if it was, she would not act on it, but it was something there. She treasured Lance, and all his fool-hardiness with all her heart.

She wanted to make him smile again.

So she had the perfect idea.

"Oh, and, Lance, if you're going to try to control a sword this powerful.." She said as she got behind Lance, putting her arms around his body, she guided him into the proper position to hold the sword, and just as she suspected, Lance was too distracted by her, to pay attention to HER.

So when distracted she used her legs to swipe Lance's feet out from underneath him, disarming him in the same motion. She stood over Lance's body, sword in her hand and triumphant smile on her face.

"You're going to need to work on your stance." She said smile on her face.

And God Lance thinks he's in love.  

* * *

 

Pidge was telling her father all about her lion. All this technology was things they'd talked about before, but only in their wildest dreams. 

"I can't wait to tell your mother." Sam said to his children. "Look at you, all grown up, she'd be so proud."

He watched as his children shared a worried look, as if he didn't already know what they were going to tell him.

"Well, Dad, between the rebels and Voltron, Matt and I have a lot of work to do before we can go back home." Pidge said, an uneasy expression on her face.

"Right. We need to stay, until the Galra are defeated and we can rest assured Earth will always be safe." Matt added on just as seriously, and it was taking everything in Sam not to both laugh and cry at their expressions.

Oh his little scientists have grown up, where had the time gone?

"We can't go home with you Dad." Pidge added on, and she must have taken his silence for something it wasn't.

"I know." He said sadly. "I know."

* * *

 

Shiro could not believe it.

The Galra turned the friggin plants evil.

"Coran, send out the team!"

The evil plants were taking root in the newly refurbished city. They needed to destroy them before they could do any more damage. 

"The forest is being corrupted." Ryner said.

"It looks like it's an invasive gas, it's taking control of the plants, Coran have my brother and father analyze it and get back to us immediately, we need to know exactly what it is to fight it." PIdge said.

"Righty-O number five!"

"Right now, we need to form Voltron!" Shiro yelled out.

* * *

 

They took the shield to smash directly into the plan cannon. When they fell though, away from it, the vines immediately began to wrap around them preventing Voltron from moving.

"Seperate into lions!" Allura yelled out.

"We can't! We're trapped!" Shiro said intead, watching as Voltron was trapped in a giant pall of plant vines.

The plant cannon that was firing at them was running away now, and Shiro had an idea where it was heading.

"Ryner, is the ion cannon finished?" Shiro asked.

"No, it's still not finished. At best it could manage perhaps on shot."

"Well make it count, 'cause that thing's headed right for you." Shiro yelled out. Now Voltron needed a way out of their prison.

Ryner was firing up the cannon. 

They were so close, they had the cannon charged to 95% but it was shutting down. It wasn't working, no, her technology had never failed her before, why now? Why when she needed it?

"The ion cannon! All of our systems, they've been compromised." Ryner yelled out. She needed Voltron, desperately. 

* * *

 

"Matt, Dad, these vines?" Pidge's broken message went through to the castle ship.

"They're like a computer virus!" Matt explained. "From the data you sent, it appears the plasma substance is self-replicating organic wetware. Which creates a single expanding system, giving it the ability to interface with nature the way the Olkari do." 

"So a computer and virus rolled into one?" Pidge clarified, just in time for Voltron to go offline.

"If the plasma mass has the properties of the computer, there must be some way to hack into it and shut it down." Sam said, gaining Coran's and Matt's attention.

"Conceivably. If we could just figure out how to interface with it." Matt added on.

The holts were back in action.

* * *

"Listen, this virus is attacking Voltron on a sub-molecular level. To drive it out, we have to tap into the quantum energy of Voltron." Pidge yelled out over the panicked paladins. 

Maybe Shiro would listen to her.

"The bayards!" Allura yelled out after Pidge. "They amplify each paladin's life force! They might provide enough power to drive out the virus!" She informed them. 

"Worth a shot." Lance added on.

Shit, they were being pulled into a Galra ship, they needed to do this, now.

* * *

 

Matt and Sam were running to Ryner, they had an idea, it was crazy but it just might work.

"We don't need to eliminate the Virus." Matt explained. "We just need to re-route it."

"Grab a head piece, show me." Ryner demanded, and the two were quick to follower Ryner's command.

"Alright, follow my lead." And the glow of the plants changed from dark, deep Galra purple, the the bright green of the Olkari.

* * *

 

"Alright! Three, two, one!" Lance counted down the other paladins, before thrusting his bayard into the lion. They'd never done this before, used all bayards at once.

Well, there's a first time for everything. 

Lance opened his eyes into a place he had never been before, it was loud and quiet, he was moving, but he wasn't. He was in space, but he knew his body wasn't actually here. His body was in the lion but everything else was here in this in between space.

This was the astral plain, his lion supplied.

Lance showed up first, then came Hunk, Pidge and Allura, they were each located in their respective places, meaning Shiro would be to Lance's left. But he wasn't there.

He looked around to see if anyone else noticed, and just as he was thinking it, Allura called out for Shiro.

Everyone began to join in, the echo was loud in this never ending place, where was Shiro.

* * *

_I don't like what this Meat sack is doing to my family Black. Plus, he won't be able to enter this plain with me here._

_I know Shiro, I'm sorry, but there is not much I can do. Keith is not ready yet._

_We can slow him down. Let me pound on him a little, I'm going to need to throw him out of this body soon anyways._

_Fine, go Shiro, have fun. But first, you must show up here, if you don't they won't be able to move on._

* * *

 

Shiro's body appeared finally, and with his arrival the paladins were covered by the light of their lions and they were beamed out of there.

"Lance!" Shiro yelled out. "Lance, listen to me!"

"Shiro?" Lance asked in disbelief, what could be so important that Shiro needed to tell Lance now?

But then, Lance was beamed out of there too, and Voltron was breaking free of the tractor beam.

* * *

 

Lance woke up to the sound of cannon fire, could he have been asleep that much longer than the rest? 

But it didn't matter, for the Galra cruiser that was attacking them was taken out by Ryner and her ion cannon.

Now Voltron just needed to focus on the plant cannon that was heading towards the city.

That was now, in the city, and firing at the ion cannon.

Good thing Voltron was fast. They used their shield to push back the plant, but in doing so they got to close, and now every lion was trapped by a vine that was pulling them closer and closer to their demise.

All the lions were trapped.

Except one.

Lance could do this, he knew he had to. No.

He knew he could.

So he took a deep breath, centered himself, and flung his lion forward, he put all of his life force into the movement, and he told Red to take from it as well.

And so, Red fired a laser to bright and powerful, it cut through the plant cannon. It brought Voltron their freedom. 

_He did it._

He knew he could, and Lance had never felt more self-assured in his position in Voltron. 

_I am proud of you, little one._

"Thanks Red, I owe it all to you."

_No you don't, you did this on your own Lance. You, are truly great._

Lance had blasted the damned thing to smithereens. He took his team mates cheers with Pride.

* * *

 

They sat on top of Voltron watching the Olkari clean up their planet, all in deep thought when Sam approached Pidge and Matt.

"Kids, I need to talk to you about returning to Earth." Sam said, and he could see their worry, but he brushed them off. "I understand what you are doing out here, and I couldn't be more proud. The whole universe is finding out what I've known all along. You two are something special."

"Dad..." Pidge said, a wobbly smile on her face.

"But, I am not needed out here. I was thinking someone should go home to face the wrath known as your mother. I was thinking that I could take some of what I've learned here down to Earth, and I wanted to know if you wanted to send messages."

That shocked the two of them.

"Dad, what do you mean by that?" Matt asked.

"Well, I figured that when I return to Earth, if I survive your mother," He said with a teasing grin Pidge knew hid longing, "I think she'd want to hear from you, so maybe record a message for her. All of you could, and I could deliver it."

"So this is goodbye? You're leaving now?" Pidge asked, maybe her Dad could have given her more of a warning at least.

"Not yet, but I will leave soon." He said. "So I guess it would be goodbye, for now." 

* * *

 

Lance needed to try it, something wasn't right.

"Hey, Shiro. What were you trying to tell me in that void thing earlier?" Lance asked, trying to sound as off handedly as possible.

"What do you mean?" Shiro asked, and that didn't sit right with Lance.

"You were shouting at me, but I couldn't hear you." Lance explained, turning to look at Shiro. 

"I don't know." Shiro said. "Things went dark there for a second." And that didn't really make sense to Lance, he could catalogue every moment in the astral plain.

So why couldn't Shiro?

"But good work today. I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier." Shiro pushed on, and somehow that apology felt empty. 

But Lance forced himself to smile for Shiro, he turned his head though when he saw Shiro look away and finally let his smile fall.

Something was wrong with Shiro, something was really really wrong, but he didn't know what.

* * *

 

"Look who we found." Ezor said, wicked smile on her face before she stepped to the side.

Ah, Haggar could see why her son had chosen these generals to be his personal army. They were very, very good at their job.

"Hello, Sendek."


	41. Kral Zela

"That's our target, as soon as it docks, we go." Keith hears his co-commanding officer inform him. Over the past couple of missions, Kolivan seemed to have taken a shinning to Keith, had allowed him to rise in the ranks quickly, his planning strategies were top tier. 

He had not failed a mission, yet.

He didn't plan to now. 

So him and his crew were quick to jump get onto the ship, using his previous knowledge from Shiro to time out the sentries so they made it to the cock pit. 

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Keith's party asked, and Keith just wanted to role his eyes.

Sure, people have been a part of the blade longer than he has, sure they remained in their same station while he progressed, doesn't mean he didn't deserve it.

"Trust me." Keith said, instead of giving his own thoughts to his crew.

He planned to enter the main ship using storage crates, he knew it would work.

"Good tip, earthling." Ilun, his co captian said, just in time for them to get caught by one singular galra soldier. 

Good thing he was a part of the blade though.

"Follow me." He ordered. He turned walked down a hallway, then pointed to an elevator shaft, before turning to debrief the blade. "This shaft will take you directly above the bridge."

"Thank you." Keith said.

"Yes, thank you, brother." Ilun confirmed.

Then they heard the words of the commander of the ship, something about the Archevist taking too long, the Empire descending into chaos, Keith was taking it all in, or at least as much of it in as he could, as he followed him crew into the elevator shaft.  

They made it, barely.

And then the ship was getting ready for take off.

* * *

 

"I'm telling you, Branko's wanton attack was only the beginning." Lotor yelled out in dismay. Didn't being a part of the team mean that the team actually listened to him? "Without an emperor, more and more high-ranking officials will start lashing out and consolidating their power at the Kral Zera."

"What exactly is the Kral Zera?" Hunk asked, and Lotor wanted to smash his head in, of course they'd be blind to Galran royal hierarchy tendencies. 

"It's the coronation ceremony for a new emperor or empress." 

"Nice." Pidge said.

"Not nice. It is held on one of the first planets the Galra conquered, and the way you are throned is if you battle every general there, and light the first flame."

"So who'll be there, we would need to know ahead of time." Shiro said.

"Allow me to show you, that is, Princess, if I may." Lotor asked uneasily turning to her station at the helm of the ship, then to herself, as if to ask permission.

"Of course." She said, giving him a nod of the head and waving her hand forward. 

He looked so giddy just to stand on the platform, to interact with Altean technology.

And then he began explaining all the generals who would appear at this crowing event, all the generals he would have to fight for the throne. 

"We should help Lotor take command of the Galra Empire." Shiro said definitely once Lotor had stopped.

"Shiro, we've discussed this already. It's far too risky." Allura admonished.

"You know what we just went through on Olkarion and that was just one rogue commander vying for the throne. When the Galra lash out, everyone in the universe suffers." Shiro said definitely. He was going to fight this until the end. 

But so was everyone else. 

"How would we even get the Purple Prince over there without stirring up a huge fight?" Pidge asked instead. 

Lance scoffed, and Lotor looked rather put out by the nickname, but allowed it all the same. 

"I'll be bringing Voltron." Lotor said, as if it was the simplest thing in the whole universe. 

"Yeah, because Voltron never gets in fights." Lance mumbled in disbelief, causing Lotor to look at him in confused annoyance.

Seriously, what was his issue with him?

"Shiro, we can't allow that to happen." Allura said. Shiro finally looked like he was getting it, he looked like he would finally see what they were trying to say, but at the last second they lost him.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said, and Lotor was thinking the same thing. He needed this, but he saw how it was tearing Voltron apart, and a broken Voltron is far worse than not having the Empire.

* * *

 

"...And take my place on the Galra throne." Keith was so confused, something was going on, something seriously, seriously important. 

"What does any of this mean?" Keith asked his crew, the Galra who knew the Galra way far better than Keith did.

"This is our time to strike. We will bring the Galra Empire down." Ilun said simply and Keith really hated when she did that. Why can't they ever give him straight facts.

* * *

 

The generals were all sitting in wait. The throne was finally their's for the taking.

If only they knew of the plans coming their way, of the Blade of Marmora on one of their ships, coming in to blow everything to smithereens. Their holy land would be in flames by the end of the day. 

* * *

Lotor was walking through the corridors when he was attacked, he knew it was about time, he figured the Blue one would attack him eventually-

"Stop moving." That was something he did not expect.

"Shiro, what are you-"

"The Black lion is ready for take off, if we leave now we will make it in time. You will arrive in the one thing Zarkon could not obtain."

"But, the rest of Voltron, they did not agree-"

"Forget about them, you need the Empire, we need the Empire if we want to end this war, right?" Shiro asked, looking Lotor dead in the eye.

Lotor just nodded his agreement. 

Shiro gave one final nod before turning to run towards the Black Lion, Lotor following close behind. 

They were actually going to do this.

* * *

The fight was only just beginning. Sendek was making his claim, proving himself a formidable man, against all odds.

Keith and his crew were placing bombs and arming them any place they could.

* * *

"Hunk, what are you doing?" Pidge asked getting Hunk's attention. "Why are you single-modulating the gendocam?" 

"Settle down, Pidge. It's a gendocam, not a vlexagane, okay?" Hunk said, barely taking his eyes off the computer screen. "Single modulation is fine."

And Pidge was honestly ready to throw hands. Single modulation was NOT fine. 

What was Hunk thinking?

"You should double modulate everything!" 

"Are you crazy?" Hunk asked in disbelief, and that's how Pidge's father found them, fighting over modulations. 

"Ah, modulating arguments. That's how your mother and I met." He said simply, taking great joy in the disgusted look that passed by both Pidge and Hunk's face.

"Dad, I'm not really into anything right now, and Hunk's kind of seeing someone."

"Well, I'm just saying." And he watched as Pidge and Hunk locked eyes across the way and fell in love-

Wrong.

They locked eyes and agreed to silently ignore Sam's statement.

"Anyway, have either of you seen Shiro?"

* * *

 

The Black lion was MISSING. That dumb Bitch.

* * *

 

"You are defeated, the Empire is mine." That was Sendek's last sentence before everyone began to fight him at once.

It was the last sentence uttered before the Blade set a timer to their bombs. 

They would destroy this planet in mere minutes.

So of course, of quiznacking course this was the moment Shiro decided to show up in the Black Lion, Lotor at his side.

Of course Keith saw this, and knew the plan could not continue.

"Ilun, Vrek, we have to stop! Shiro is out there!" He yelled into their comms. 

"It's too late." Ilun responded. "My bombs are armed and the timer is set." Keith cursed under his breath. He didn't have enough time to disarm all of the bombs, but he'd damn well try.

Lotor on the other hand was relishing the moment, arriving at the Kral Zera in the Black lion's mouth. 

"Halt!" He yelled out to Sendek, his hair waving behind him. "Your true Emperor has arrived." 

He looked to the sides and saw his generals there, good, they were in perfect position.

"What could possibly make you think that you could be our emperor?" 

"My father's blood is not just in my veins. It's also on my sword." He said, knowing it would earn him the awe of other Galra. To be the one to slay Zarkon, even if they were Galra, was an unimaginable feat.

For this tiny pretty boy alien to have done it, well it was almost unbelievable, almost.

"The emperor fell to me and so will anyone that stands in my way." Then he marched forward, he knew he had the attention of the Galra, now he needed to keep it. "I will light the flame, not for defeating my father and not even for being the strongest Galra here." He said before he walked forward and took the flame in his hand.

"But because I did something no one else could." He said before turning to look every Galra in the face, to make sure they saw him with the flame. "I return the Black Lion to the Galra. Stand aside, Senak." He said, and it was timed so perfectly, the lion roared as if to show it supported Lotor.

But instead of backing down, like Lotor wished he would, Sendak swore it was time to prove his right in honorable combat.

Well if it was a fight he wanted, it was a fight he'd get.

"Enough! You are not full Galra. You are a half-breed." Zarkon's witch yelled out, of course she would have something to say in all this, of course. Lotor hated her.

He would fight on.

"Everyone here knows my lineage, but that will not keep me from the throne." Lotor argued back. "Now I take back what is rightfully mine."

And god time was running out, but no one on that planet knew. 

They were all too busy fighting a way for the throne on a planet that was about to self-destruct. 

God what was Keith to do, he was panicking, he didn't know what to do the bombs were ticking off. The planet was dying, Shiro was still on board the planet. Lotor was still there, and for all the guy bothered Keith with his never ending flirting with Keith, he did save his life. 

He needed to repay the debt.

Especially since the rest of his crew were disobeying his orders.

He heard the fight get closer. He ran out there, right before the explosion took place, and he rammed himself into Lotor. He got him away from the explosion, while having it bury Sendak.

Maybe this time he'd stay dea-

"Lotor has betrayed us to Voltron! Fire on the Black Lion!" Maybe not.

"Pretty boy, you've saved my life. Now I simply must collect you." Lotor said when he saw Keith's hood fall down, and he recognized the face.

"Please, just consider us even. Get the throne, light the thing do whatever you need to do, I'll make sure you do it, then we save Shiro." Keith commanded, his mind moving a mile a minute, collecting blade, getting everything ready before running off.

Lotor, believe it or not, was quick to follow his command, probably because it was in his best interest.

The Black lion went to work on the Galra cruisers who were attacking the Kral Zera, something that went against tradition, according to Lotor. 

This whole thing was just a mess wasn't it. 

The troops were in disarray, war was starting, there was no ignoring it now, the Empire was destroying itself today, Voltron didn't even need to be there to help.

Keith took on one general as Lotor dealt with Sendak.

Keith was in a serious pickle, he was disarmed at the worst time, his weapon under the foot of his enemy, they had a weapon, he did not, he saw his life flash before his eyes in that blade when a laser fired at it, disarming his adversary.

KEith almost cheered for Lance, when he realized exactly who helped him.

Lotor's ex-general, Axca, the Galra he helped all that time ago who had double crossed him. He guessed now, they were even.

The Empire has fallen.

Just in time for the rest of Voltron to appear, this was the closest Keith had been to them since he almost... he barely thought they would even remember .

They probably forgot he tried to kill himself by now, hell they probably didn't even know about it, unless Lance or Matt went to blab to everyone else.

Keith didn't know what to think, so when he noticed Lotor, walking unchallenged up to the Galra throne, to light the planet on fire. When he saw it coming to a close, he left. He stole a ship and flew away to catch up with the rest of his crew.

He thought he could trust them, they were the one's who were with him the longest, but it appears, even they abandoned him eventually.

He looked out the window, and saw Voltron standing tall, next to Lotor, the sacred flame lit, and he knew, for the moment, that, maybe, everything would be okay.


	42. Bloodlines

"We'll miss you, sir." Shiro said as he went to see Mathew Holt off, Pidge was stuck close to her brother, watching her father leave in an altean pod, scared this might officially be goodbye.

"Your mission is here. Mine is on Earth." Pidge heard her father's words, shaking her fears from her head. "As soon as I get back, I'll inform the Galaxy Garrision what's going on and start working to upgrade our planetary defenses." 

"Tell Iverson the next time I see him, I'm gonna kick his a-butt for strapping me to that table." He said looking towards the aliens and Pidge before quickly changing his wording.

Pidge still snorted though, in a mix of disbelief and stupidity. "You're gonna have to wait, Keith still needs to take out his other eye if Adam hasn't gotten to him first." Pidge teased.

"Keith did what?" Shiro asked instead and Pidge felt very much backed into a corner, did Shiro not know?

"Let's just say Keith is very happy he's far out of your reach now." Pidge said instead going to stand behind her brother, who looked pissed at being used as a human shield. 

Anything though that could break out into an all out 'What Did Keith Do?' war, Sam's laughter stopped everyone in their tracks.

"I'll be sure to tell him that." Sam said instead. Then, Hunk was approaching Sam uneasily, a device in his hands.

"Listen, we all got rather emotional so, that's for Mom's eyes only." Hunk said with an uneasy smile on his face as he handed the device that held their messages to their families on it.

Same took it gingerly into his hands, so they knew how seriously he was taking this. He would give their families their messages.

"You might not want to watch Hunk's either, it's probably a love letter, or message for Jenny... jenny... what's her name-"

"Shut up, Hunk!" Lance yelled out annoyed. Yeah this situation needed some lightening up, but Lance didn't want it at his expense, not now, not today. 

"Are you okay, dude?" Hunk asked.

"I'm fine. It's just... Once I started thinking about going back to Earth, I... I started missing my mom and my brother Marco and Louis and Veronica, and my Grandma... and..." And Lance left quickly after that. His Grandma, at this point, was dead. He left when she wasn't doing so hot, he's sure his disappearance has killed her.

He just needed to think about this, not now.

When Lance was gone, Sam took this time to say his goodbyes to his own family, for now.

"A wise man once told me, 'If you get worried about what could go wrong, you might miss your chance to do something great.'" Pidge said, quoting her own Father when she saw his unease at leaving them in space. When she saw her father smile, she knew she did well.

"Sounds like a wise man indeed." He agreed. "Matt, be careful on the front lines, PIdge, keep an eye on your brother for me."

"What?!"

"Ha!" 

And then they were pulled in for one final family group hug, and together Pidge and Matt watched as their father got into the altean pod and took off. They stayed together there until they could no longer see his ship.

* * *

 

"This base was, until recently, run by a Galra commander named Ranveig," Kolivan explained Keith's next mission to him, showing him pictures as he went. "He was developing a weapon, wee're not sure of the weapon's specs, but we do know it's incredibly powerful.

"How did we learn all this?" Kieth asked looking from the screen to Kolivan. 

"We have a spy in Ranveig's camp, she was able to acquire a high-ranking position at the base," Come on now Kolivan, the kit is ready, he has been for a while, give him more. "Since Ranveig's departure, it's possible she assumed control of the base, but we can't be sure."

Really? You know you want to give him more, he'd been ready for it for a while now, he is not the kit you remember.

"Why not?"

"We're not the only ones who know of the weapon." Kolivan said, directing Keith's attention back to the monitor. "Two Galra faactions, led by Commanders Trugg and Ladnok, are at war over the territory. SInce their fighting began, all communication has been cut off."

"But that only happened days ago, you're already sending someone in?" Keith asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Kolivan confirmed.

"So they're that important, huh?" Keith asked in disbelief, hell when he was a part of Voltron he didn't get this kind of importance. Who were they to garner the respect of the Blade so much, so fully?

"Yes, she is. She's our most valuable asset, we've been trying to free her for some time, we still need to tell her of the deaths of her family." Kolivan said.

"WHa-"

"Ulaz, Thace and I were all very well acquainted with her, she is our dear freind, a daughter, a best friends daughter and a member of the Blade." Kolivan then turned to Keith, it was time to tell him everything he needed to know about the mission.

"Your mission,' He began," Is to infiltrate their base, extract our spy and destroy Ravenig's weapon." He then turned to Keith, and looked him up and down, one final time, before deciding enough was enough. "Keith this is very important. If either faction acquires this weapon,-"

"I won't let you down, not on my first mission." Keith said, cutting off Kolivan, he knew exactly what he was getting into. 

"You cannot let your emotions rule you during this mission." Keith turned to Kolivan annoyed.

"I wouldn't-"

"You have in the past." Kolivan shut him down quickly. "Remember, the mission is the only thing that matters."

Kolivan needed Keith to hear this, this would be the hardest mission he would ever go on. 

"This is the operative you will be contacting, her name is Krolia." Kolivan said bringing up her picture on the big screen.

His kit was smart when it came to war, to fighting, to flying, to natural talent and instincts, but by God Kolivan knew he was a fool who would not pick up on the fact that he and Krolia looked identical, that they  _were_ practically identical.

But of course Kolivan knew this fool would not get it simply by looking at her.

* * *

"I can't believe we're flying into the belly of the beast." Lance said in disbelief as they approached the Galra base ship where they would meet with Lotor. The literal leader of the Galra.

Ridiculous.

"Strange to think last time we wee here, we were fighting the Galra." Hunk added on. "Now we're working with them."

"We must do everything we can to support Lotor, this is our chance to present a new era to the Universe, an era of peace." Allura said diplomatically. That shut everyone up, and then they were docking the castle ship and walking off.

Lotor greeted them at the bay, it was a wide, grand gesture, and Lotor's voice was sweeping as he spoke to them. 

"Welcome, my friends. I have prepared a new imperial banner to herald our alliance." He said pointing to the banner before turning to look once more to Allura, a wide smile on his face. "This is the same symbol that flew over our fathers when they worked together as the original paladins of Voltron. I hope that we can return the universe to that golden age."

He stepped down so they were on the same level to talk once more to Allura. "Since I ascended to the throne, the Galra Empire has been torn apart. A sizeable portion has sworn its allegiance to me. However, massive factions remain in revolt."

"I didn't think the Galra were the kind of people to turn the other cheek." Hunk muttered to himself.

"Yeah more like turn the other cheek." 

Shiro glared at Lance before turning to look at Lotor before speaking. "How do you plan to convince a people who have only known war for the past 10,000 years to put down their weapons?" 

"By providing them with the very thing they're fighting for. Quintessence, unlimited amounts of it without the destruction of planets.  And, Allura, you are the key to getting it." Lotor said looking from Shiro to Allura. Allura felt her face flush at his gaze. God, why was she so damn easy to please.

"I'm sure you'll be interested in inspecting every aspect of the Galra headquarters." Lotor turned his attention to Shiro.

"I would like to cross-reference our star charts with current Galra troop locations." Shiro said sheepishly. 

"Consider it done." Lotor said easily.

"YOu want to sync our intelligence to the Galra headquarters?" Coran asked. "Oh, I never thought I'd see the quiznacking quintant." Coran said, shaking his head in disbelief and Allura was absolutely embarrassed. Jesus Christ.

"Sentry, take them to the record room. You will find everything you need there." He said nodding first to the sentry then to Coran and Shiro. With that the two of them were off. Lotor then turned his attention to Hunk, Pidge and Lance. "I'm leaving you with a personal escort that will take you wherever you'd like to go."

"Thanks Purple Prince." Pidge said before turning her attention to the last standing sentry. 

"Come, Princess. There is much work to be done." He said turning his attention to Allura once more, nodding to her to follow. She didn't know why she did it, but when Lotor turned around, she reached for his arm, to place her hand there, like she would when her Father escorted her to a ball.

God it felt so stupid, but when he didn't say anything, Allura left it there, it felt nice.

Lance watched them uneasily, Allura seemed so smitten with the stupid Prince already, hell Lance had been trying and failing to flirt with Allura for ages, but she didn't notice him.

What was so special about the stupid Prince anyways, Lance was a whole man. 

Damn it. 

"What is fun?" Holy shit did the sentry just ask that? They were about to show him exactly what fun is.

* * *

Hunk and PIdge were talking nonsense to Lance. Something about wiring the sentry for optimal performance of fun? Oh well, they were working magic. 

Then it was time to turn on the new and improved Galra sentry. 

"You dum-dums got any non-lethal, semi-combustible diversionary devices?" Was the first sentence the sentry said upon waking.

"What?"

"I think he's... looking for firecrackers!" Pidge cheered in disbelief, and oh, Hunk was happy, he was very happy. 

"Oh. It worked." 

They started off their day making a bomb using Galra food goo, then they were caught by the Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum of the Galra who told them they were about to be detained for unsafe sustenance preparation. 

"Scram." The sentry said in a monotone, and honestly, they couldn't agree more. Then they were jumping onto a hovercraft meant to transport food and were on the run. 

* * *

 

Keith used the debris of Galra ships as a cover to fly to the planet that house the old Galra base, that held Krolia and his next mission. 

There was so much, and he also had to fly through an all out battle field without being detected or killed in the process.

He had never been more thankful for his fast reflexes and flying skill-

That is until he got hit from behind by falling debris without even noticing. God he was going into one bad crash landing, and now he had no way off the planet. 

As he was running around the base, he finally caught sight of her, she looked like she was going into a safe spot on the base, but she was also surrounded by 4 sentries all equipped with gun-

She saw Keith and so he went back behind the Pillar in hopes that the rest of the sentries wouldn't notice. 

Krolia just had one thought on her mind. 

Who let this tiny Kit on his own mission. Dumb fool.

Now she had to investigate who it-

Oh-

Oh shit.

Oh shit, that's her knife pointed at her neck, huh?

Well, how is she supposed to start this conversation? Hey son, glad to see you in space, sorry my first instinct was to point a gun at your face, how's the love of my life aka your father?

"Krolia?" He asked, and wow, that was a people voice, not the sounds she remembered from her own child. Krolia quickly removed her gun from his face. 

She really wished he'd remove his mask.

"You're late." She said instead, well shit. "Come kit, we don't have much time."

* * *

 

"What is this place?" Allura asked looking around at all the witch crafted materials in the halls.

"This is Haggar's liar." Lotor said simply, and Allura turned to look at him in disbelief.

"Why would you bring me here?" She asked instead. 

"Our fathers traveled through the rift into the space between reality. I believe Alfor's Altean alchemy made that possible. There may be something in here with secrets Haggar was unable to unlock, but you can." Lotor said turning to look at everything in the witch's lair before turning to face Allura. 

"I shouldn't be here." Allura said instead.

"Allura-" Lotor said, grabbing onto Allura's hand to stop her retreating figure. He needed her here, she was the key in all of this he needed to convince her to stay here, to stay with him. "Please... I cannot do this without you."

Allura looked from their joined hands back up to Lotor, doubt in her eyes. "All right." She agreed just to witness a fond look on Lotor's face that was very similar to the one she's seen on Keith's face when looking at Lance. 

Oh no, could it be-

"Thank you." He said with a smile. "Now where shall we begin?"

* * *

 

"Look at this." Allura said grabbing Lotor's attention. "It's an Altean science log." She said before turning it on and handing it to Lotor.

"This was written by my mother, Honerva, thousands of years ago." He said with a smile, this is exactly what he was looking for.  

"Your mother was Honerva!" Allura asked, recognizing that name, she was Altea's best alchemist. "The Honerva that discovered the rift on Daibazaal? Then you're half Altean..."

"Yes, I have told you this before, but I'm sure it had slipped your mind, we were all dealing with quite a bit." Lotor said looking at the technology before turning back to Allura. "It was something the Galra considered a weakness, but I considered it a strength."

He paused a moment before continuing. "The union of Zarkon and Honerva sparked a technological revolution within the Empire. Even back then, Altean culture was remarkably advanced. The kinds of experiments she was conducting... she advanced science by eons." Then Allura asked the question that was truly on her mind.

"How did Haggar get her hands on this?" 

"She was constantly seeking Altean magical knowledge that she could pervert to her own power." Lotor evaded the question. "There must be something here though she was not able to access."

"I'll continue the search." Allura said instead of pressing for more. 

* * *

The crew were really enjoying taking thousands of photos on the Galra throne, really, nothing could ruin their-

"Halt!"

Why did these guards have to ruin their fun? Like get the stick out your butt dude.

They went to play golf then using broken sentry arms and heads as golf clubs and gofl balls respectively. Of course that also lasted a grand total five minutes before they were chased out again. 

It was time to pull a prank on them. So Pidge and Hunk hacked into the data base and used it to find where they would appear next. They lured them in, and then trapped them with rope, tying them together and removing their guns.

It was time to joist. 

Lance was dead though.

Well, all was well that ends well though as the guards finally stopped chasing them, and joined in on the fun just in time for Hunk to make them all popsicles.

"And just to make sure there are no hard feelings, I made these for you." The Fun Sentry said, handing galra sentry necklaces to the three paladins. 

"So worth it."

* * *

"Why did Kolivan risk sending you here now?" Krolia asked, turning from her son to hack into the base system. She was sure her Uncle would recognize her son, so why would he send him here? To her? 

"Because he's heard about Ranveig's super weapon." Keith said, and Krolia knew his mask was off now because there was no muffling of his voice. "We can't let it fall into the wrong hands."

"I guess Ranveig's dead since Commander Trugg is attacking my base." She said in a monotone.

"Trugg is on the verge of crushing your forces. We have to destroy the super weapon now. What is the weapon exactly?" He asked her, the sound of explosions going off in the background. 

"Warlord Ranveig intercepted an undocumented shipment of quintessence traveling through his territory. He took it, and began experimenting with it. It's the most powerful quintessence we've ever seen, and it has some very unexpected effects." Krolia said before finally turning to look at her son.

Oh wow, he looked just like her, but with his fathers coloring. Thank god he didn't grow into the purple, he would have never survived on Earth.

But then their first level of defense was breeched, they were really running out of time, Krolia could reconnect with her son later.

She still had work to do. "Come on!"

* * *

 

"What's the matter?" Allura asked approaching Lotor when she saw his annoyed look as he read through the logs.

"By the end of these logs, it's like they're written by a different person." He informed her, moving to the side so she too could look at the logs to see what he meant. "She's frantic, paranoid... her reason and intellect are gone, replaced by fear and paranoia." 

"Lotor..." Allura took a deep breath, she needed to broach this subject. "Have you, have you ever wondered, what if Honerva became corrupted the same way Zarkon did? Perhaps she didn't die. What if she and Haggar are the same-" 

"That witch is not my mother." He bit out glaring at Allura before realizing what he was doing. "Sorry, I-"

"No, it's fine, I get it." She said placing a hand on his shoulder in comfort. 

He nodded to her once, placed his hand over hers before going to move on from the conversation. "There must be something else in this room, something we missed."

"I've looked all over. I can't find anything pertaining to Altean alchemy."  Allura said in defeat.

"Perhaps we are not using all the tools at our disposal." Lotor said looking her over. "Close your eyes and just... let yourself feel the energy around you." And Allura was focusing the same way she would focus to connect with the Blue lion, then she felt it. She went out of her trance and pushed aside a couple of objects before grasping onto the glowing rock.

"This called to me." She said, turning so Lotor could also see her find.

"Wait a tick, I know I've seen something about this before." He said, but god, where? "Here!" He said, pulling up an image to show Allura. 

"These are ancient ruins from an Altean outpost now beneath the seas of Planet Entuk." He explained her to. "There I ofund a mosaic depicting Altean explorers follow a map that leads to Oriande."

"Oriande? Are you sure? I thought that was a folktale!" Allura said in disbelief, even if the evidence was right in front of her. 

"My research has led me to believe it is quite real." Lotor said simply before looking to Allura seriously. "We must get this stone working." 

* * *

"Get to that console!" Krolia commanded. "We need to simultaneously enter this code." 

But it was too late, the sentries, were here, and wow her boy can fight. He'd taken down two on his own before getting thrown to the side, but his blade was stuck in the third. Krolia used her gun to fire at two, she pulled out the blade from the third before using it to take out another pair, then she was throwing it into another sentry. 

She eliminated the rest of them, but it was useless, they had Keith.

"Surrender or die." The commander said to Krolia with ease.

She had to do it, she got out of her fighting stance, and told the blade to go back to it's normal size. She could see the shock and confusion play on her sons face as she put her hands up in surrender.

"We can make a deal."

"What- NO!" 

"I left you once. I'll never leave you again." Was her response and that really confused Keith. What did that mean? "Give us a ship, and I'll give you the codes to the weapon." 

"Why should I trust you?" The commander asked with a scoff.

"You don't have a choice, I'm the only one alive that knows the code. If you try to break in, the room will self-destruct." Krolia explained. "Once we're air born, I'll give you the code." 

 

* * *

 

Allura was trying to open it like one would a make-up mirror and it really wasn't working, but she was running out of options. 

"It won't open." She said ready to give up, but of course Lotor with with pretty little accent and his nice eyes and soothing voice had to cover her hands with his own and give her encouraging words.

"I know you can do this, you have the power within, you just need to concentrate." He told her. 

"What if I don't" She asked instead. "My father had an ability few Alteans possessed. Coran doesn't have it, Honerva didn't have it. The truth is, I may not have his abilities either."

"You must." Lotor said instead, and yeah that was _r_ _eally_ helping her out. "There must be a way to carry on the tradition of Altean alchemy."

"That tradition died along with my planet 10,000 years ago, I'll never be the alchemist my father was." Allura said fighting back tears. But one, just one slipped down her face and landed on the stone.

And that's what opened up the stone, what allowed them to see it's secrets.

"Allura," Lotor said, wide smile on his face. "You've done it!"

"Is that... Oriande?" Allura asked in disbelief. No it couldn't, but, it could!

And Lotor confirmed it for her. 

* * *

 

It was going to be their greatest feat yet. They were about to launch this crazy sentry into open space on the coffin of the robeast. 

This was their piece de resistance! There was no comming back from this.

"Are you sure about this?" Hunk asked one final time.

"We've been over this already. Let's light this candle. WHoo!" The sentry said, and that's all Lance needed to hear before pressing the launch button.

This sentry was truly his hero.

"Later pala-dudes. Wee!"

Together they all saluted his journey through space. Rest in peace.

* * *

 

"You compromised the mission." Keith said, both angry and somehow impressed. He had always learned the mission came first with the Blade, but to see someone else push against that the way he had in the beginning, was liberating in a way.

"Keith, shut up and trust me." She said, and now Keith was definitely confused, he'd never told her his name, and he was new to the blade so she shouldn't know him, how-

"Commander Trugg we are prepared for lift off." Krolia said. "Are you at the weapon's console?"

"Affirmative." 

"The code is Beta-5-2-7-4-Omega-5-4-5." Krolia explained and Keith was pissed. She would get away with this, but Keith was pretty sure he wouldn't.

"Confirmed." Trugg said then Krolia turned to Keith.

"Get us out of here, now!" She yelled out, hoping beyond hope her son was a good pilot, because they would need one right now. 

He got down here fine, now it's time to get out.

She knew they would turn on them the moment she gave them the code, it was up to her son now.

"Hold on!" Was her only warning before Keith was weaving in and out of the gun fire, safely getting them through the atmosphere and through the remaining battlefield. 

Krolia was about to be sick from it all, but she was impressed. 

"We could have died, and you just gave the code to Trugg." Keith said, finally letting go of his frustration when he wasn't completely focused on flying.

"I didn't give them the weapon, I gave the weapon over to them." She said easily.

"Oh, so-"

"Yes." Krolia confirmed. "They're dead." 

"Well, we're far enough away now, they've stopped firing at us." Keith said finally allowing himself to let go of his death grip on the controls. He put the ship on autopilot and then got out of the pilots chair to talk with Krolia. He had a feeling they had a lot of things to discuss, he just didn't know what.

"I should give this back to you." She said, handing Keith his knife. He took it back from her looking first at the knife then at Krolia as he put it away. 

"How were you able to use it?" Keith asked, somehow already knowing the answer, but needing to hear it.

"Because it used to be mine...before I gave it to your father." She said.

"So your... your my mother." 


	43. White Lion

"So this magic rock is going to guide us to a mysterious planet?" Pidge asked in disbelief. 

"A land known as Oriande." Lotor supplied.

Which was enough to cause Coran to break out into laughter, talking about some folktale or something, and everyone knowing Coran knew that if he thought it was fake, then it probably was.

But then Allura was defending its existence, and now everyone was confused. 

Then Lotor was explaining the plan and Lance was just not getting it. "Okay, but what makes you the authority on crazy Altean nonsense? Coran knows more made up magic stuff than anyone I'd ever met!" 

"Thank you Lance!" Coran said, smile on his face before turning to Lotor becoming serious. "I don't know what you've been told, but Alfor never mentioned anything to me about visiting Oriande."

"In all likelihood, he kept it a secret from everyone." Lotor said easily. "I have been researching Oriande for centuries, hoping to learn more about my Altean ancestry. Overtime, I've managed to gather evidence from all over the universe supporting it's existence." 

"Lotor, no offense, but aren't you a little busy right now to take a magical vacation? Running an Empire's gotta be a lot of work." Hunk interjected. 

"My Empire has craved unlimited energy for 10,000 years, this will allow us that necessity. It makes sense for me to take this magical Vacation to allow the Empire to enter a new time of peace." And Allura was quick to agree, that is, if this voyage was successful.

"Well, let's find out where we're going." Shiro agreed.

Allura got to her command center and pulled forth the star map before calling forth the map of Oriande from the magical rock. She used that to find it's location on the star map, and there! She found it. "Between those three celestial bodies." She informed everyone.

"Wait a tick, that the Patrullian Zone." Coran said in warning, and everyone was confused. "It's a mysterious part of space where ships enter and never return. Allura that place has been deemed unsafe for flight for ages!" Coran argued.

"Space bermuda triangle." Pidge whispered to Hunk, getting a small laugh out of him.

"It's the perfect place to hide a magical world." Lotor argued.

"Or to crash and die." Pidge argued.

"We will advance with caution, prepare a course Coran." Allura commanded finally, and then everyone was getting ready for the journey.

* * *

 

It was a graveyard, thousands upon thousands of ships all with lost power, all ripped to shreds, but how?

Pidge thinks they'd just found out, and then they were approaching it. 

"It's a white hole!" PIdge said in disbelief, this was only a theory, it didn't make sense for this to exist.

"Wait, what's a white hole?" Lance asked confused, he studied to be a pilot, he didn't need to know this.

"It's an opposite body that shoots massive amounts of energy out from an unknown source, the opposite of a black hole." Pidge supplied before Hunk added on more.

"It's blasting this whole area with crazy high radiation." 

"All the energy must have fried thos ship's systems." Shiro said finally.

"'The wise stand back from the fire, fools are burned on the pyre. The mystic becomes one with the flame, the embers and he are the same.'" Lotor said as if he was quoting some old forgotten nursery rhyme. When he noticed the confusion on everyone's face, he explained. "It's a poem by an ancient Altean alchemist. I think it's the key to entering Oriande. We must go into the white hole."

"Are you guys serious? We're navigating by cave poetry now?" Hunk asked in disbelief. Like he's seen some crazy stuff in space, but this takes the cake.

"How?" Pidge asked, "If we get any closer, we're going to end up like those dead ships out there." 

"We wormhole inside."

"Princess, no!" 

"Voltron can withstand forces other ships cannot." Allura argued. "If this is the home of Altean Alchemy, then Voltron will make it through." She said with finality. 

 "And what if it's just another nuclear explosion in space?" Lance asked uneasily. "Then we're toast."

"Princess, I think you've taken this too far." Coran said, approaching Allura uneasily. "You're sending yourself to your doom!"

"Quite the opposite. It is a mission of life discovery." Lotor defended. 

"Believe me, I would never ask any of you to do this if I didn't know... if I didn't feel in my heart that it is true." Allura said looking into the white hole in a trance. "I belong here."

"Well this is a far as we can go, any further and we'll be affected by the radiation." Pidge informed the rest of the ship. 

Welp, looks like they need to form Voltron and fly into the cosmic death storm. They're being blasted backwards, they needed to put full power to their thrusters, they were going to make it, when they saw it.

"Is that... a lion?" Lance asked, just in time for the lion to fire at them, there was nothing to hit, what were they going to do?!

"You need to get out of there!" Lotor yelled out. "That thing is a guardian! It will only allow worthy Alteans through!" He told them. He would not let them get killed over this.

"Oh, thanks for the tip!" Lance yelled out, pissed Lotor didn't think to inform them of this earlier.

"Pull back!" Shiro commanded, and then they were flying away as fast as possible.

The castle was hit! Voltron was hit! They were becoming part of the graveyard. They all lost power, their lions were dead in the water, everything was dead in the water.

"I've managed to restore auxilliary power to the ship, but it won't last long. If we don't get the castle running within the next quintant, we'll be out of air." Coran warned them.

"What's up with your face?" Hunk asked.

"Yeah, and if this is the home of Altean alchemy, why can't Voltron get in?" Pidge asked.

"I am sorry to put us in this position, but I think I know the answer. Look at Allura." Lotor said and everyone turned to her to see her Altean marks glowing as well.

"You have them, too." Allura said looking from the glow of her face to the glow of Lotors. She walked up to him to get a closer look.

"It's called the Mark of the Chosen." Lotor supplied. "They are mentioned in some Oriande legends. They indicate those capable of entering the realm."

"Then why aren't Coran's marks glowing?" Shiro asked, Coran was Altean too, it would make sense...

"There are different types of Alteans. Allura possesses a deep connection to ancient Altean energy. It enables her to operate the teludav and changer her shape and size. Her father had greater alchemic understanding than any before him. Others tend to have less of a connection to this energy, no offense." Lotor quickly added on to the end of his explanation. "From what I see you make up for it in a thousand different ways."

"So what do we do now?" Hunk pushed on.

"Allura and I must enter the white hole alone." Lotor explained and it was like he opened a can of worms, everyone had something to say against the plan. 

But whatever they said against it, just wasn't going to work. Allura had her mind set, she was going to do this.

Well their lives were resting on them now, and they'll just have to wait, they hated this.

* * *

 

Allura and Lotor approached the Lion again, and it looked like it was going to fire on them once more, but it let them through its open mouth and they finally saw it. Oriande. It was amazing.

"None of my research or travels have prepared me for this." Lotor explained. "From here, we are on our own."

* * *

 

Pidge, Hunk and Coran were trying to set up the ship with more power, doing everything they could. Shiro was observing, and Lance was fidgeting.

He didn't like Allura and Lotor all alone, he didn't like Lotor at all if he was being quite honest. The first thing he did to Lance was antagonize him over Keith's almost death, then he was getting all cuddly with the Princess.

Lance loved the Princess, no, he loves her, present tense! Right? Right. There is no one else, and like, even if there was someone else who could have stolen his heart, it's not like he's here anymore, and it's not like Lotor wouldn't try to also steal him away.

Lotor has been stealing everything away from Lance. It wasn't fair, he felt like an outcast in his own home, and all he could do was improve on his own skill as a paladin.

_You're doing well, so well, you've finally learned that you need not lean on anyone. You're a paladin in your own right._

_"Yeah Red, I get that, doesn't mean I feel all to good about being left alone here."_

_The kit will return soon, just wait._

_"What makes you so sure."_

_He could not stay from here long. It is already longer than he wished his own journey to be. He'll come home to you, and then we'll kill him ourselves for what he put us through._

And Lance let out a snort of disbelief at that. He couldn't just sit here in silence though. "What do you think they're doing now?"

"Now?" Pidge asked.

"Yes!" Lance said, maybe they'l talk to him no-

"Lance we're not talking to you right now." Pidge dismissed him, too worried about making sure they'd have enough oxygen to last them the next couple of hours. "This is important."

"Well, excuse me for being concerned!" Lance yelled out to Pidge. Okay, there was enough tension in the room as it is, she needed to focus if they were all going to live.

"Lance, please! Go worry somewhere else! I need to focus on the oxygen levels of the ship! Take Shiro with you." Pidge said, and Lance felt like a child. This was ridiculous, he was older than Pidge! She had no right to-

"Come on, Lance." Shiro said getting up to get out of there. Then they were walking back to their bedrooms in the castle in silence before Lance broke it again.

"It's fine Shiro, I'll be quiet." Lance said dejectedly. "You don't have to babysit me."

"Lance, let me ask you something." Shiro said after a moment, and proceeded when Lance gave him no outward sign to stop talking. "Do you remember, on Olkarion, how you asked me about talking to you from inside Voltron?"

And that got Lance's attention. Was Shiro going to talk about him not being himself recently, like is he finally going to confide something in Lance, could they figure out a solution together.

"What happened there? I can't remember any of it." Shiro asked. 

And Lance explained everything once more, but when he saw Shiro's confused face he finally asked him, "Are you okay?"

Shiro sighed in defeat and looked away from Lance, rubbing at his head. "I- I don't know. My head... I'm just... I'm feeling so confused, it's like..."

"Like what?" Lance pushed

"Like..."

* * *

_I DON'T GET NO SLEEP CAUSE OF Y'ALL, Y'ALL NOT GON GET NO SLEEP CAUSE OF ME!_

_Shiro, what are you doing?_

_Giving this douche the biggest headache I possibly can._

_Continue._

* * *

 

"Like I'm not myself." Shiro said and Lance felt his blood run cold. So maybe Shiro really wasn't himself, he was having issues since he got back, maybe this round of torture from the Galra got to him, enough to make him lose his way.

"It's probably just lack of oxygen." Lance said placatingly before moving to the side to let Shiro into his room. "You should sit down. We'll get through this." 

Now how was Lance going to explain this to the team? Shiro's been hardest on him when he returned, they might just think he's complaining, he needs to find a way to approach this properly.

* * *

 

"No one is replacing Lotor." Axca defended when the conversation became too much for her. Lotor was out there, risking his neck for them right now, and she couldn't even tell the other two. Yet, here they were, discussing how to dethrone the man they owe so much too. 

It was too much. 

"We just need to wait for orders from Haggar." She continued silencing Zethrid and Ezor in their plotting. 

"You wanna go throw things at the crew?" Ezor asked, oh well, Axca tried.

"Yes."

* * *

 

"I wonder if my father had to climb this mountain." Allura said, more to herself, imagining her father with her here.

"You know," Lotor said from behind her, "I envy you growing up with King Alfor." And that confused Allura, what could he possibly mean? Like yeah, growing up with Zarkon as a Dad must have sucked, but he was still his father. 

"I always wanted to be an explorer and learn about the universe. My father was only interested in conquering it." He explained, and Allura could understand why. After finally sitting down and spending time with him, she could see his true passion was exploration, was finding out everything he could about the universe. She could understand his anger, and his need to learn more.

It's the whole reason why the two of them were climbing a mountain together right now. 

"He once put me in charge of a planet for a year, running the quintessence mining and getting to know the local population." Lotor explained as they finally reached the top of the mountain. "Rather than employ the usual Galran methods of subjugation, I worked alongside the leadership of the planet, learning their customs..." Then he was transported back to that time, as he explained it all, he could see a fond look on Allura's face, and he just didn't know how to place it.

"At least you stood up for those people." Allura said, Lotor was opening up to her here, she should do the same.

"He destroyed them all." Was Lotor's response. He then proceeded to tell her about his search for his own heritage, his own destroyed heritage.

"Well, I'm glad your here now." Allura said pushing forward so she was standing with Lotor. "I never would have gotten here without you."

And Allura watched as Lotor's face transformed from one of self loathing to one of happiness, contentment. She did that, and she was happy.

Now they needed to get into this damned Alcheic temple, a white lion was there to guide them, but they were attacked at the entrance. 

Good thing the magical stone worked to protect them, they needed to get further in, to understand the mystical secrets that were inside.

Now it was time for the real test.

They were separated, they were on a white field, surrounded by clouds and the white Lion was there ready to attack.

The lion attacked Allura first. "I do not wish to fight. I come seeking knowledge." She pleaded with the white lion, but it just kept attacking.

Lotor was fighting the white lion in his own field, he had its jaws in his hands as he yelled to it, "I will never yield. I will gain your secrets." 

And that was the mistake. That was the Galra mindset, Victory or Death, not the Altean one. He cannot believe he let his baser instincts control him as such. Now he was trapped outside Oriande, it's secrets forever hidden from him.

Allura, on the other hand, was Altean through and through and understood one thing. She would yield for this knowledge. 

"No. This isn't the way. I seek the secret of life." Allura said to the approaching Lion. So she closed her eyes and embraced the Lion. "I give my own."

It was the right thing to do, for when she woke up, she woke up in the realm of her ancestors, the Alteans and the Life Givers who came before. 

It was here that she would learn the secrets her father knew, the alchemy that created Voltron. 

She was embraced by her ancestors then it was time to unlock her true gifts.

* * *

 

Oxygen was at 5%, things weren't looking all too good. There had to be some way to harness the power of the white hole...

They tried everything, they don't think they could keep mov-

"Guys, look! It's Allura..." Lance said out of breath using his energy to point to the screen which showed Allura returning with Lotor. They were their only hope.

Allura knew it too. She ran into the cockpit and used her new knowledge to start up the ship once more.

"You did it!" Coran cheered out of breath. 

"We never should have doubted you." Lance agreed leaning on Coran for support.

"I couldn't have done it without Lotor." Allura said, turning to her partner in crime just to see the shock pass over his face, did he really think she would not acknowledge all he had done for her? Lotor's shock lasted only a second more before a smile took over his face.

"You are a true Altean alchemist. Oriande was for you, not for me." He said with an easy smile, and Lance was annoyed, they'd shared something there, and he would never get to experience it, another thing he was left out from, another thing to isolate him from the team. 

And Shiro was cataloging everything. 

That means Haggar was cataloging everything as well, they had just given her the key to her greatest desire. She would get to Oriande, she will learn their secrets, she would need to if she were to return to her true self.

She has let this quintessence blind her for too long, she has been stuck in the madness for too long, it was time she found herself once more. 

It was time for Honerva to be reborn. 

"I have the coordinates for our next destination." 

"Where are we headed?" Axca asked.

"A place I've been searching for my entire life."


	44. Omega Shield

"We are one step closer to bringing peace and prosperity to the universe, and it's all thanks to you, Princess." Lotor said.

"Oh, but it's all thanks to you." Allura replied, and it was just back and forth and back and forth the whole way back to Galra headquarters and Lance hated it.

It made him feel like a 7th wheel all over again, and Lance was really just getting over it with Keith, then Keith left and now here he was again, and he thought, hey! Allura would miss Keith, they all would, maybe Lance could fill that hole, maybe just a little, but nooo.

Oh well, he was a paladin in his own right, and a damn good one to if he did say so himself.

Lance was brought out of his musings though, when an old wrinkly Galra woman made her entrance.

"Lotor."

"Oh no." Lotor said, and that was a bad oh no, so Lance stepped in.

"Who are you?" He asked quickly eyeing her up and down to look for any outward threats.

"How dare you speak to me without authorization from Blood Emperor Lotor." Okay, so, she was a bitch. Then she went to hit Lance, and Lance really could not thank Keith more for his hand to hand teaches because Lance caught the teacher pointer she was about to use to hit him. His had still hurt though.

"She was my governess." Lotor sighed in defeat. "No one has used that term since before we were a star-faring race." Lotor added on before introducing all of Voltron to Dayak, his governess. He gave them all permission to speak freely, and then he asked the damning question.

Why she was here.

And she had to answer that she was here to watch him rise to the throne because she was there since he was a child, and that caused Lance to laugh.

"Wait, no, aww, is this your nanny?" He asked.

"Governess."

"You have a nanny! Is she gonna read you bed time stories, tuck you-" But then the governess was going to swipe at Lance again and he ducked quickly.

She then began to explain how she taught Lotor all about the great Galran history.

"Hmm, Galra customs, huh? Is that like why you guys say 'Vrepit sa' and stuff?" Hunk asked turning from Dayak to Lotor then back to Dayak. "God, there's so much we don't know about you."

Lotor turned to Hunk and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, leaning in conspiringly he said, "If you're interested in our society's history, you couldn't find a better teacher than Dayak." He then gave Hunk a little push in her direction, as if you say, if you want to learn, then I give you the best.

"Would you really teach me?" Hunk asked.

"If you are to learn the ways of the Galra you must prepare for the most challenging trial you could ever undertake." Dayak said, way too seriously, and with way too much venom for Hunk's liking. "There would be no turning back. Victory or death!"

Yeah this bitch was whack.

"Hm, maybe not-"

"Hunk, you're a Paladin of Voltron." Allura cut in placing a comforting hand on Hunk's shoulder. "There is no challenge too great for you."

Hunk thought that over for a second before asking, "Will I learn what 'Vrepit Sa' means?"

"Yes."

He was sold.

Well, time for the briefing.

* * *

 

The civil war in the Empire continues. More and more Galra forces are leaving to join other masters. Sendek has collected the most deserters, they fly under the manner of the "Fire of Purification." Dumbass title.

"It is time I address all Galra and make my claim as emperor absolute." Lotor said with conviction, now that they had a definite way to get unlimited quintessence, it was time for Lotor to work on reeling in his Empire.

"Will that start with you freeing planets?" Lance asked.

"It's not that easy," Lotor supplied before collecting his thoughts. "My grip on the empire is tenuous as is, I cannot fight this war on two fronts, you have been in many battles before, surely this makes sense to you." Lotor said to Lance.

And Lance knew he was right, but still, freeing planets was the whole point of this thing.

"We must focus all our energy on another energy source, that will help bring the Galra to me. If we do this, if we find a way to reach the quintessence field sooner than later, then we shall be able to free planets. Now, however, we must prevent the empire from falling apart, and this is the best way I can think to do it."

Lotor argued, and Lance hated how much sense it made. Spreeding Lotor's forces too thin now would be suicide for everything they'd worked for. They need the security of the Empire before they could bring real change. 

* * *

Hunk hated this. All this, 'For the mind to learn the body must be broken' shit was really getting on his nerves. He just wants to know what Vrepit Sa means, but every time he tries to say something to Dayak she just hits him and makes him carry more weight.

"What does that mean!?"

"It means 'the enlightening pain.'" Dayak supplied. "But apparently there is not enough pain to make you enlightened yet."

Oh Hunk begged to differ.

Then she began to talk about the original warring history of the Galra race. The Galra tribe apparently got their best warriors together and man a giant spear or something and used it to strike into the heart of their enemies.

"It was known as the Killing Thrust, or Vrepit Sa." Thank God, that's all Hunk wanted to know.

But it wasn't enough she kept going, and the pain kept coming!

"The Galra believe that war is the searing light that burns away imperfections on every level, from personal to societal." God this sucked, Hunk just wanted to drop his weights, this was too much, it was so, so not worth it.

"Palen-bol!"

* * *

 "You must replicate your Father's work if we are to use this ship to enter the quintessence field." Lotor said, bringing Allura to his engineers workspace to show her the ship they have been working on. 

"How?"

"Something you learned in Oriande. Something your Father learned to become the superior alchemist he was." Lotor said turning to Allura to give her a comforting smile. "How he built Voltron is the key."

Of course they were interrupted, it was time for Lotor to prepare to address the Galran Empire is their absolute Emperor. Lotor turned to wish Allura luck with the ship before excusing himself to deal with his Empire. 

So, damn, how was she gonna do this?

* * *

 

It has literally been like 10 minutes since he gave his speech and on of the factions that pledged to Lotor was already under attack and in need of assistance. Was this really their life?

God, none of them wanted to deal with Sendek right now, but it was a necessary. Voltron needed to handle this so Lotor could continue to rule, to leave now would weaken his position. He was tied in place.

* * *

 

Shiro was feeling it again, the call in the Black lion that was screwing with his mind, blocking out another connection, they needed to focus on the mission.

So when they showed up to fight Sendek for the Galra, well they all had their head in the game.

* * *

 

Haggar was chosen, she would use this connection to beat Voltron, to fight past the Black lions barriers, but for now, she needed to focus on her own survival.

* * *

 

Voltron was flying at the Galra ships, they were going to prepare for the canon to fire at them, but it missed and went for the shield, the only thing protecting everyone on that planet from the radiation bands surrounding it. Without those pannels in place, the whole planet would perish. 

The planet would be doomed, and Sendek was leaving, they would let him run this time, Voltron had bigger things to worry about.

"Lance there's no time, we've got to fix that shield as soon as, ah!" Lance yelled out as a searing pain entered his head, then he was seeing a white pyramid on an unfamiliar planet, and before that thought could even truly register in his head, his mind was already shutting it down and forgetting it. 

"Shiro, are you alright?" Allura called to him.

"I'm fine, but we cannot leave this planet to die." Shiro explained before hailing the command center, they needed to talk about how to fix this plate. 

They had five minutes to figure everything out.

"Hunk, you're the engineer, how do we do this?" Shiro asked.

"We need to split up, Pidge you handle the generator system." Hunk listed off.

"Then I need Shiro with me to use his arm to repower the mainframe." Pidge explained.

"Good, Allura, Lance, re-fuse that fractured plate." He commanded. When they gave their affirmative, Hunk kept going. "I'm going to try to get the plates re-aligned." 

"Okay. We've got our orders. Let's move!" Shiro commanded as they disbanded from Voltron to do their designated tasks.

So far, so good, that is, until Galra head quarters almost broke out in civil war right in front of Hunk's eyes.

"First you side with Lotor, and get our system attack by Sendak." The second in command said, turning his gun to the leader. "Then you willfully work with Voltron, our sworn enemies!" 

"Get to your station and begin the thrust sequence." The commander ordered, but it was all getting out of hand, Hunk needed to interrupt.

"Are you freaking kidding me? Palen-bol!" And Hunk watched as that shocked the fighting Galra into submission. "You're both a dishonor. Do you fight for yourselves or do you fight for the Galra?" 

"Galra!" They said together, at attention.

"Then victory or death! Enough bickering!" Hunk commanded. 

Then one of them was trying to play the blame game and Hunk just wasn't having it.

"You know, long ago, there was a desperate group of Galra that thought they were going to die. They executed a spear-like attack known as the Killing Thrust. Those soldiers knew what it meant to put their life on the line. They won the day! Are you ready to put aside your differences and fight with me?" Hunk asked at the end of his speech.

"Vrepit Sa!" The crew yelled out.

"Vrepit Sa!" Hunk agreed and shit he never thought he'd say that.

He also never thought he'd have a reason to thank Dayak for her teachings, but here he was with a whole faction of Galra under his command and looking up to him with admiration.

Now it was up to Pidge to restore the gravitational aspect of the shield, in doing that, they'd get this thing running in no time.

However, nothing can be easy, and when outside the Black lion, Shiro was victim to the thousands of pounding images and messages trying to get through his head, he was in so much pain. 

* * *

"Make sure the connection is straight," Hunk toled Allura and Lance. "If it's even one degree off, the shield will fail." And shit that might just be a little tough for Lance with where his head was at.

"Thats not a tutorial!"

"If you hold them in place, then I can freeze them together," Allura suggested getting Lance's immediate attention. "But I don't think the ice will stand the radiation for very long."

"After you freeze them, I could use my heat ray to weld them together!" Lance cheered piggy backing off Allura's idea. 

"Great idea Lance!"

"Aww. Thanks, Princess." And wow, Lance really liked the praise, huh. Things were working pretty well now, maybe he should go in for, the kill. "Couldn't have thought of it without you though. Really, I think we are a good team."

But instead of getting the soft, somewhat flustered and enchanted smile Lance was hoping for, with all the soft, pretty light and the warmth, he got a, "Let's go, Lance." And that kind of sucked.

Good thing the plan worked at least, and Hun's plan was working too, but yet again, Pidge... Pidge was having a far rougher time of things.

"Fire up that power Pidge!" Hunk yelled out.

"It's working, but- Shiro?" Shiro removed his hand from the board, the plates were powering down, but the energy was going to it's weakest point, and it was going to explode, right into the Blue lion.

"Allura!" Lance yelled out and launched to save ehr, and the last thought that entered his mind, before he entered the abyss was that he understood now, finally, why Keith did it, and that he would miss everyone, but he would not regret doing this.

Of course his deathly radio silence freaked everyone out. This was bad, Red wasn't responding and neither was Lance.

Allura ran out of the Blue lion to the Red one, she needed to save Lance somehow, he just saved her.

Hunk was trying to fix the plate, and Pidge was dragging an out of commission Shiro by the hand to the command center so they could get the energy up and running so they all wouldn't die.

* * *

 

Allura entered the cockpit to see Lance's dead body and she felt her whole universe shatter. "No!, No, no!" She begged.

This can't happen, he was the happy one, the one who kept everything together, he was the incessant flirt that was always by her side, he was the man Keith was in love with, the man Coran saw as a son, the man they all thought of as family.

And he was dead trying to save her. 

Allura felt the tears stream down her face she still had so much to figure out, she still needed Lance with her, she needed to figure out exactly what her feelings were to him, he can't die. Not here, not yet.

She she took what she learned on Oriande, and merged her Quintessence with him, she fueled life back into his body and prayed on everything that it would work. 

She didn't even see that they got the shield up just in time, she didn't even care that they had saved the planet, all she cared about was that Lance was now breathing once more, he was alive again.

He was alive.

Thank everything this universe has to offer.

"You saved me."

"I owed you one."

* * *

 

After all the thank you's were done, Lance pulled Allura to the side and asked her one favor. "Don't tell this to anyone."

"What, Lance, why?" Allura asked in disbelief. 

"Because, I don't want them freaking out, we have so much to worry about now, I don't need the rest of the team worrying about me." Lance said.

"But, Lance-"

"When this is all said and done, and when I've had therapy to deal with this, then I will come clean, I promise." Lance said trying to win Allura over. "But for right now, I would just like to focus on getting the quintessence, stabilizing the universe, and going home. I want to see my family, and I want to tell them everything first." Lance begged.

"Alright." Allura agreed, and felt weird upon seeing the relief on Lance's face. This isn't how she wanted it to go, but as she watched Lance walk away, her own mind became focused on the mission once more, and on helping Lotor.

Lotor, the Prince who had showed her a whole knew world, a whole knew place of possibilities, who looked to her as equal, as a Princess of Altea to his own Empire. He looked to her greatness, and Allura never felt quite so at ease and nervous as when he looked at her.

Yes, Allura found she could very easily focus on the mission, and give into Lance's request even if she didn't like it.

* * *

 

She was stronger now, she had healed herself, she remembered who she truly was, who she truly is. She is the strongest Altean alchemist the world has ever known, and she was coming for her son and spy.


	45. Razor's Edge

"...my mom." Keith finished, feeling something settle in his soul. But that didn't mean he didn't have questions. "How? How did you end up on Earth? How did you met my Dad? Are you- are you sure?"

"I'm sure." She said definitely. "You take your Father's coloring, but you look like me. I could never forget my own flesh and blood, my own son, there is a mark on your neck right? Purple, it looks like it's meant to come up onto your face, like mine, but doesn't right?" She asked tilting her head so he could see.

"So, that doesn't prove-"

"You grew up in a small house on Earth exactly 20 earth minutes away from the Blue lion. It was old, and it was made of wood, and there was an old radio in the corner. Every morning, the sun would shine through the windows, covering the shack in the golden light of the desert in the morning-"

"Stop." Keith asked. Everything she had said was true, too true, he didn't want to ear more util all was said and done.

"This isn't how I hoped to meet you again," Krolia said when she noticed Keith's silence. "And this isn't how I wanted to tell you, but it's the truth. We can talk about this later." 

"You drop a bomb like this and tell me you'll explain this later?" Keith asked, annoyed. Really? Is everyone in the blade like this? He thought Kolivan was an exception, but no! 

"We've got more important things to deal with right now-"

"You know, more important things than re-uniting with the son you left behind 17 years ago." Keith cut her off, turning to go back to the controls of the ship. 

"Keith-"

"Enough out of you." Keith hissed out. "I don't know what I was expecting, but I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Now where are we going." He asked as he took control of the ship once more.

"We're going after the enriched quintessence." Krolia said when she realized Keith would not acknowledge anything else she'd have to say. She hurt him, she hurt him terribly and she didn't know how to begin fix it.

"What? Kolivan and I have been searching for that quintessence for a long time." Keith said in disbelief. 

"You work directly under Uncle Kolivan?" Krolia asked.

"Yes, he said I was the best option, but now I'm beginning to question that as well, Uncle Kolivan?" Keith hissed out taking his eyes off space for a second.

"His relation to you would not influence his decision, he has always been harder on family." Krolia said coming to stand next to Keith. 

"So where is this enriched quintessence?" Keith asked, the calm in his voice a relief to Krolia, at least she could give him the comfort of knowing Kolivan did not pick favorites based on family.

"I was with Ranveig when we found it." She explained to Keith, going through the whole experience of finding the enriched quintessence, making sure to include everything. "It was like no other quintessence we'd ever seen."

"Were there navigation records aboard?" Keith asked.

"No, but I analyzed the ship personally. The radiation signature indicated it had passed through the quantum abyss." Krolia informed Keith.

"What's that?" He asked.

"It's a part of the galaxy where dense neutron stars orbit even larger dark stars." Krolia explained. "In the quantum abyss, planets and other celestial bodies are being pulled and torn in different directions. It's a chaotic, ever-changing environment and the presence of such massive objects has unusual effects on gravitational waves and space-time itself."

She brought the map up to the front screen, to show Keith the directions to where they needed to go. He looked over it briefly and nodded adjusting their course. 

* * *

"Your Father, King Alfor, was a gifted alchemist, whose unique ability allowed him to infuse the Voltron ore with Altean energy, granting it and the paladins access to the quintessence field." Lotor said to Allura as they worked on his ship. "Now you Allura posses that same gift." He said, awe in his voice.

Well, hell yeah she does, was the thing that passed through Allura's head. She felt herself preening under his attention. 

"Our visit to Oriande has taught me more than I ever thought possible." She said, turning to give Lotor her full attention. "Thank you." She said, ducking her head to tuck some non-existent hair behind her ear before she looked back up to see Lotor smiling at her.

"No, thank you, Princess." He said so softly and holy quiznack Allura was weak. He could be talking absolute nonsense, and she would just nod along because he was so pretty. "You are the key to peace across the universe." Damn, that boy knew how to press all her buttons.

"Peace." She said. "My Father wanted the same thing when he built the lions, and now I finally get to see his wish through, that we get to see his wish through." 

"Our royal alliance will inspire others, Allura." He said, stepping closer to her, and holding onto her arm and Allura let herself lean into him, she closed her eyes, and holy shit she was gonna do thi-

"You guys starting without us?" Pidge's voice rang out, causing Allura to JUMP as far back from Lotor as possible without being suspicious, she watched as he casually took a step back, an annoyed look and his face, and she felt herself smile indulgently at his annoyance. She felt it too.

"Yeah, you didn't think to call the engineers before you began building your inter-reality quintessence field magical Altean alchemy super ship?" Hunk teased. 

"Yeah, you didn't think to call the engineers and me?" Lance added on, going to place his hand on the table next to him, causing everything on it to fall all over the place. When everything quieted down, he looked to Hunk and Pidge who were on the verge of laughing and said, "I meant to do that."

That was enough to get a snort out of the two of them, but they didn't break out into full on laughter which Lance really appreciated, because he really didn't like embarrassing himself in front of the Princess.

"I appreciate that you want to help," Allura began, clearing her throat when she she realized how uneasy she sounded. "Unfortunately, there's not a lot for you to do. "

"Infusing the comet ore with Altean alchemy is quite different than simply building a ship. I'm not sure how well your knowledge will translate." Lotor said trying to placate them.

Hunk turned to Pidge and together they said, "Magic," before shrugging their shoulders in unison and turning away, giving their well wishes over their shoulders.

"You sure you don't need a third wheel for help?" Lance asked, more like pleaded really. He didn't like the fact that Allura was spending so much time with Lotor. He thought that when Allura had come to save him, when she showed him such affection then, that it had meant something.

It had meant something when Keith-

"No?" He asked once more, when he saw their attention already turned away from him. So, this hurt like hell.

Maybe it was time he gave up on Allura? No. No, he wouldn't give up on Allura. He had already given up on... he... he really did give up...

No.

No, just the thought of it was making Lance sick.

He really was hopeless, huh? But He would really need to work to get back into Lance's good graces, Allura has been here, He has not.

But, maybe Allura hasn't been here either.

* * *

They had made it to the quantum abyss two Earth days into their journey, there was no mistaking it. "I think, we're here." Keith told Krolia, seeing as it was her turn resting. 

"Bring us in. Stay alert." She warned into his head set. I mean, he was going to do that anyways, he didn't need her warning him.

"Are you sure we should go in there?" Keith asked.

"Ranveig sent probes trying to track the quintessence." Krolia explained. "The probes picked up a path that was relatively unaffected by space-time."

"Where does the path go?" He asked, when Krolia sent him the path once more.

"We never found out." Krolia said bluntly. "The probes were all destroyed."

"By what?"

"I'm not sure, keep sharp." She said as Keith slowly brought them down the path Krolia had mapped out for him, but something was wrong. They were being followed by the species native to the quantum abyss, they were being attacked.

They needed to stick to a route, but they were under attack, they needed to shake them off before they reached the hull, but how! 

The thrusters weren't working, the ship was breached, they were being pulled into the dark star, they needed to ditch and now.

Krolia dived out first, then Keith, both landing safely on a star. Sure they were safe, but they didn't have their ship with the coordinates for safe passage, and they didn't know what aliens were attacking them. They were in a pretty shit situation.

They'll had to keep going.

"So basically, stay close so we won't be drawn in and stretched into nothingness like those creatures, got it." Keith said in his own words before following after Krolia, but their troubles weren't over, yet.

_Paladin of mine._

_"Black? What's wrong?"_

_This is where we say goodbye._

_"What? Black-"_

_I will not be able to contact you where you are going. It will be a long time until you here from me again._

_"Black, no, please, you're the only thing that's kept me sane this long, you can't-"_

_I am sorry, but I will see you again, I promise, we have much more to deal with. So long, Paladin, for now._

_"BLACK!"_

Then the distraction came.

"What's that?" Keith yelled out when they heard a rumble, when they felt a rumble from under their feet. Krolia saw it, a bright light, an explosion of one of the Dark stars, and she knew, in the end, it would not matter, but she still did it. She still jumped in front of Keith and protected him with her body, it was the only thing she could do.

Keith would remember that. 

But now he was in a white land, in his old clothes, not the blade's suit. He was uneasy when he saw something emerge out of the corner of his eye. It was an old house, it was his house, his first home, the one he lived in with his father. He turned to look at it fully, and saw Krolia there with his father, holding a baby, holding Keith close to her chest. 

"We'll name him 'Yorak.'" She said. Keith watched as his Father's face went through about ten stages of grief before speaking.

"How about 'Keith?'" He suggested instead, and Keith watched as Krolia pondered on it, before a smile lit up her face.

"'Keith,'" She said fondly. "I like that."

And then everything was growing dark, and he was transported to a new place, a planet he'd never before seen.

"Hello, Keith." He heard and then Keith turned around to see Shiro there, a look of pure hate on his voice and thousands upon thousands of pods. Then he heard it, thousands of words of snippets of conversations between him and Shiro, and each one filled Keith with more panic and anxiety.

He woke up again in Krolia's arms, his mind in a panic, the ever presence of Black gone, and the visions he had just seen dancing in the forefront of his mind. 

"What was that? Were those visions real?" He asked Krolia when he saw she was not panicking, he was a little annoyed when he saw her completely calm if he was being honest, but he was happy someone wasn't freaking out.

"Time collapses this close to dark stars." Krolia explained easily. "Going through the light triggers glimpses of the past and the future." 

* * *

 

"Okay Lance, let's test this puppy." Hunk said, turning to Lance who was sitting hunched over the desk looking rather put out. "Oh, I think lover boy Lance is a little distracted not thinking about pretty little aliens." Hunk teased. Pidge took that as her cue to flick something marble sized to the back of Lance's head to get his attention. 

"OW! What the heck?" Lance asked. He turned to see Hunk by his face, with puppy dog eyes and his hands in place to make him look all 'cute.'

"Oh, Lance, could you stop daydreaming about me and test the connection?" Hunk asked with a terrible Altean accent. Lance flushed in embarrassment.

"Ha ha. Not funny." Lance said as he began to turn around.

"Oh, well, would this be better?" Hunk asked before switching his stance to something, "manly."  "Hey, sharpshooter, instead of day-"

"Enough!" Lance yelled out throwing the thing Pidge through at him at Hunk, completely ignoring Pidge's look of confusion. "I'll test your quiznacking connection and I'm not dreaming about you, I mean him, I mean her!" He said, flushed in embarrassment.

"That's good." Pidge said. "Because it seems like Allura's got a thing with Lotor." Pidge said turning to Hunk. She thinks Lance needs to hear this. She thinks he needs to move on, hell, she knows he does. Allura won't ever see him like that, at least, that's what Pidge thinks, that's what they all think, if anything Lance was more suited for-

"Yeah, a thing." Hunk agreed quickly, knowing exactly where she was going with this. Hunk thinks Lance was stagnant, he needed a push to go where everyone knew was better for him. He needed to move on from Blue, and finally settle in Red, because that's where he was always meant to land, if you know what Hunk means.

"They're probably going to get married, have babies with beautiful, flowing, white alien hair, all that stuff." Hunk added on, watching as Lance's face began to fall. He felt like a complete ass doing it, but Lance needed to hear it.

"He's probably proposing right now." Pidge said reaching for Hunk's hands. She then got down on one knee, and Hunk immediately began to act flustered. "Princess Allura, will you marry me?" She asked in a terrible impression of Lotor.

"Oh, Lotor." Hunk said, back to using his terrible Allura impression. Pidge then bent Hunk over her knee, using all her strength to keep them up. "You bad boy, of course I will." 

They were laughing together, completely ignoring Lance going through all the stages of grief over the relationship that was never meant to be. 

* * *

 

Keith and Krolia were back to planet hoping, trying to get closer to their destination. It would take them a while at they rate they were going, but they needed to push forward.

But then, Keith was slammed into a rock, and thrust to close to the center, he was getting to close to the center, he was being ripped apart, so he threw his knife, a cord attached to it, to a rock, and Krolia grabbed onto it and pulled in to freedom, grabbing onto his hand, and pulling him close just in time for another burst of time to hit them.

This time he saw the Galra approaching Earth, and Keith was ready to have another panic attack until he saw Krolia and another Galra discussing the fact that there was another signature there, nearly identical to the one of the Red Lion.

They were talking about Blue, they had to be, and Blue was no longer on Earth, and Krolia was on their side, this had happened already, so how did they get away without Earth over-run by the Galra.

Keith watched as Krolia began to fight her other partner, killing him before they could call in the rest of the Galra for the Blue lion. 

But her ship was not left undamaged, and she was left hurtling towards earth, landing outside an all too familiar ship. Keith watched as his father freed them.

The next vision was much, much nicer, Keith saw alien children, running around on another planet he'd never seen before, laughing, enjoying life, they looked rather familiar, but he was too far away to hear any of them. A female's voice began to talk to him, but before he could turn around and see her, the vision ended and Lance was back to reality.

"That's how you and Dad met." Keith said, turning to face Krolia once he was safe on a space rock. "How did you know to look for the Blue Lion on Earth?" 

"We didn't" She supplied. "After Sendak found the Red lion, the Galra engineered a way to pick up on the lion's ships in close range. Zarkon had thousands of scouts searching for them. I was lucky to have found it."

Then it was coming again, and Keith didn't know how much more his mind could take.

Keith woke up this time back in the cave he had found the Blue Lion in, only this time it was his Dad and Krolia standing in front of it, not him and Lance. 

"I never thought I'd see another lion in my lifetime." Memory Krolia said.

"You've been telling me about this ship for months, but this is beyond words." Keith's Dad said, and holy shit, that means his Dad knew, his Dad had seen the Blue lion, and he had a moment of pure annoyance when he realized neither Red nor Black had told him of this moment.

They knew literally everything, surely they would have known this.

"Are you sure you don't want me to contact the Garrison, they could help." He asked, and Keith groaned in annoyance the same time Krolia began to talk.

"We've discussed this. It could put your entire civilization in jeopardy." She chastised.

"Does this mean you're gonna contact your people and continue your mission?" He asked and Holy Shit, really, how much did his Dad know? More than Keith did.

"My ship being destroyed was the best thing that ever happened to me." Krolia said, walking up to stand directly in front of the Blue lion, next to his Dad. "I wouldn't go back even if I could. I have a new mission now, I'm going to stay here, and protect the Blue lion."

Keith watched as his Dad reached out to grab onto Krolia's hand and Keith, for a moment, wanted to gag. 

"I want to help." He said, and Keith watched as Krolia's confused face turned into a soft smile, a smile that was full of something. 

Keith thought it might be love, because he knows that's exactly what he looks like when he would look at Lance back on the ship, he knew that in this memory, Krolia was long gone.

Then they were back to the future, and Keith saw a space dog, and nothing brought him more joy because holy shit he loved dogs.

"So, you were stuck on Earth?" He asked, rather monotone.

"There was no better place I could be." She said, and Keith didn't need to see her mouth to know there was a fond smile on her face. 

* * *

 

Lance was in the common room, sitting down, sulking in his misery, lost to his thoughts, when the Altean mice decided to jump onto his face.

"You guys here to make fun of me, too?" He asked, but opening his mouth allowed one of the mice to fall in and he was not having that this morning. "What are you doing? Leave me alone!" He yelled when he collected all of the mice off his face and out of his mouth.

But he was weak to their cute little mice eyes and sighed as he let them fall down into his lap as Lance began to sink further into the couch.

"Can't a man sulk in peace?" He asked.

He got the usual mouse response, and it only made him feel worse, god, he was about to open up his whole heart to these mice, huh?

"I'm pathetic. I used to make fun of people who would get their hearts broken. Heck, I was the one breaking hearts!" They squeaked on, and that was enough to push him on.

"I guess I never knew what it meant to like someone the way I like Allura? She's not like any other girl I've ever met before. She's smart, courageous and makes me want to be a better person, and god that's so weird to say! And it's not like I can tell her how I feel. She wouldn't take me seriously. I don't have anything to offer. I'm no Prince of an Empire, I'm barely a paladin! I'm just some stupid boy from Cuba, who would want-

_I should have done it. I should have kissed you._

Then Lance groaned out in some kind of agony. "And then- And then there's stupid, stupid... god I hate him! He's so confusing! I can't spend one day without him crossing through my mind! He left because of me, didn't he? I knew I should have never opened my mouth to him about the stupid 5 lions 6 paladin debacle! He should have stayed, I needed him to stay- I... I don't know what would happen if I asked him to stay." Lance said, building up just to quiet out in the end.

"Would he have even stayed if I asked?" He said turning to look to the mice as if they could answer. "It wouldn't matter either way, I don't like me- I... I don't I like Allura. I love her and nothing will change that. Thank God you fell asleep though, it makes me feel less pathetic, knowing you won't remember any of this." 

But, of course, Lance was wrong.

* * *

 

They went back to jumping through rocks, they were getting closer to the main planet, but it felt, weird. Keith felt like it had been days, but the rest of his body felt like it had been hours. It was throwing Keith through some kind of loop.

Keith stopped them though, they needed to talk about this. 

"Without food and water, we'll never make it. We need a plan-" And at that, a planet seemed to emerge out of no-where. This was it, this is what they needed. It was a space creature that was so big it had it's own atmosphere, it's own ecosystem. It was perfect.

Of course another memory decided to assault them, then.

Keith was back in his own childhood home, he watched as Krolia and his Dad sat on their bed, Keith was in Krolia's arms and she was feeding him a bottle when the symbol on her Blade began to light up, drawing their attention away from him.

Scouts, they picked up the Blue lions symbol. Keith watched as his Dad and Krolia suited up for a battle against the Galra, he was wearing his beloved vest, the same one Keith had held onto for years after he died, the same vest Shiro was wearing. 

"What will you be doing?" His Dad asked Krolia.

"I'm going to find out what the scouts know and get rid of them." She said seriously. 

The memory jumped to Krolia and his Dad flying his Dad's old hover car to the Blue lion's hiding place.

His father was placing bombs on the ships when he was caught, a Galra troop was able to fire upon him before Krolia got to him. Keith hated it, seeing his father in pain, seeing his father shot, but the memory didn't let him linger on it long as it moved on to let him follow Krolia's attacks. She had them right where she wanted them, when the sound of a laser gun firing up was heard.

"She was with a primitive who was setting explosives on our ships." He explained, and Keith saw the horror on her face. "He's been neutralized."

"No!" She yelled out in agony, and Keith believed it, she truly loved his father. She would go down fighting, she would meet him in the afterlife if it meant that the Blue lion was safe.

But Keith-

She needed to live, and she would get back to her son.

So she surrendered knowing it would be the best way to get out alive. 

Or so it seemed she was giving up, but she caught her blade and threw it at the gunman, neutralizing him. She then prepared herself to fight the other two Galra coming their way. 

She was a monster, she got rid of one, then ran after the final escaping Galra. He was flying away, she was going to fai-

And as she thought that, the ship blew up, and she looked down into the canyon to see him still alive. She got them home as soon as possible and bandaged up her husband, she was still in her uniform as she watched him tuck Keith back in bed. He was wearing his fingerless gloves, the same gloves Keith left back on the castle ship with the rest of his clothes.

"I must go." Krolia said, and based on her voice, Keith could tell she was crying.

"I thought you'd seen enough war." He said sadly, not taking his eyes off Keith.

"If they found the Blue Lion once, they'll find it again." She said coming close to stand next to him and the crib. "They'll find Earth, us, again. I need to report back to the Blades and stop the Galra from the inside."

She placed her hand on his when he noticed he would not look at her. She then walked into him, resting her head against his uninjured shoulder, hoping just to feel a little bit of his embrace through her armor. One more time.

"I'm sorry." She said. "But this is the best way for me to keep you both safe." She said, her voice grave. 

She turned to kiss Keith's cheek, just tacking in her son one more time before going to give her knife to her husband. 

"This is for Keith." She said. "He may need it someday."

He father took the blade, and pulled Krolia in for a final farewell kiss and then the memory changed once more, to show Krolia flying away in the final surviving Galra cruiser.

Seeing Lance's future, smiling face, did nothing to help Keith calm down.

"I finally understand why you left." Keith said, "You put the mission above all else." He said, and he felt disgusted.

"That's not true." Krolia bit back with venom. "I left to protect the people I loved most, you and your father."

Lance's face, everyone on Voltron's face flashed quickly through Keith's mind and he almost wanted to smack himself because he understood.

The creature roared next to them and they were reminded about their predicament. They needed to get on that thing, and now.

They barely made it, but when they got on, they were safe, they could breath without their masks, and they could go through the abyss.

They were on the creature for three days when they saw the dog. He crash landed, a puppy, the vision of the future showed the dog as older, so Keith knew they had to save him from the creatures on that planet. 

Of course they did, Krolia and Keith were well trained, and so was this excellent boy. 

Keith took him in, he argued with Krolia, used as much of a guilt trip as he could, until she caved in, and then the dog was Keith's. 

He was adorable, and life kept moving on. The memories kept coming.

Keith had to watch Ulaz's death, and with it came an image of Allura with Lotor, working on a ship. He had to help Krolia through that memory, she explained to Keith that Ulaz had raised her, when her mother died, her father left her and her sister, and Ulaz had taken them in. 

Yeah, his Mom had a sister, she apparently left the cause before Krolia was placed as a scout. She hadn't seen her since.

Keith also had to deal with realizing exactly who Ulaz was to him, and dealing with the grief before he could even explain why he was grieving.

He was sleeping when he was forced to rewatch his Father's death when he was 10. The burning building, the burning on his hands as he reached for his father's favorite jacket, for his father's glove, for his father's knife. 

He saw him and Lance reuniting and hated it. 

He thought it was all a dream, but when he woke up and saw Krolia shaken, he knew it had been a true vision.

"Krolia." He said, trying to get her attention, but she was trapped. "Krolia, Krolia, please, come back to me, Mom!" He said shaking her until she came out of it. "Mom, are you okay?" He asked, he thought he'd done something wrong when she started to cry.

"Nothings wrong, son, nothings wrong at all." She said bringing her hand up to cradle his face in her hand looking on him fondly. "You remind me of him."

"You do, too."

* * *

 

They had been on that god forsaken place for an earth year, and their stupid space dog still didn't understand fetch, and Keith had been consistently calling Krolia mom. They'd also updated their living quarters.

And then god the visions kept coming, better and worse all the same.

The worst was the memory of Keith's coming out. 

They were working on the house together, when the light attacked once more, and Keith knew exactly what was happening when he saw himself sitting at the kitchen table, Shiro serving him some dinner as Adam came from the kitchen bringing in the food he made.

Memory Keith piled more food onto his plate, and then took one bite of the food and moaned in delight. 

"Adam, have I told you how happy I am that you have sole control over the kitchen?" He asked him and Shiro groaned in disbelief.

"You burn the ramen, once!" Shiro said trying to defend himself.

"Shiro! Ramen is something you make in the microwave and all you need is boiling water. How you burn that is the 8th wonder of the world!" Adam said in disbelief, shaking his head as he looked to Shiro with a fond disapproval.

"That's why I've got you,  _darling."_ Shiro said emphasizing darling in a way to say that he wasn't appreciating all the fun they were having at his expense (he really didn't mind it at all, he loved the fact he could make Adam and Keith laugh).

"How you survived before you met me with a body like that is still unbelievable." He said before taking a bite of his own food.

"Well," Shiro said leaning over to kiss Adam on the cheek, "Good thing I won't ever have to live without it again." 

Adam hummed to humor him, and it was disgustingly domestic, it had Keith talking without even thinking.

"Shiro, when I grow up I want to be like you." He said around another bite of food.

"Oh Keith, with a few more years I'm sure you'll surpass me as the best pilot the garrison has ever se-"

"No, Shiro, please, I'm the best pilot the Garrison has ever seen, period." Keith said easily causing a smile to appear on Adam's face at Shiro's shocked one. "I meant that when I grow up I want a hot boyfriend that can cook." 

That caused Shiro's face to go slack-jawed in shock, and Adam almost chocked on his food before laughing. 

"Oh thank God," Shiro said before turning to Adam, "We didn't raise a straight." 

That fun and joyful memory was ruined by the one of the future that showed Lance, hand in hand with Allura and it had Keith reeling. That wasn't what he wanted, that's not what he planned! Black told him that if he left, he'd-

"Keith, what... what did those memories mean?" She asked him, and Keith realized he couldn't escape this.

"It means that I, that I like men. You know, people of the same gender as me." He said, not meeting Krolia's eyes, when he didn't hear anything from her, he turned to look at her to see her reaction, just to see she was back to work. 

What?

She must have felt his confused stare because she turned to look back at Keith and asked, "What?"

"That's it?" He asked her. "No, reaction, or anything?" 

"Keith, I'm not sure if you know, but Ulaz raised me with another Galra general who died years ago named Yorak. I have no issue with a son who likes those of the same gender." 

"Oh."

"Yes." She said, and then she simply got back to work, as if it wasn't a big deal and Keith was truly, truly happy it wasn't.

To bad this moment still didn't get rid of the fact that Keith just saw a future memory of Lance and Allura  _together._

* * *

 

This memory was the worst. He watched Lance launch himself without a second guess into an electric explosion dying in Red's cockpit just for Allura to bring him back with a fond smile. 

Then he saw another memory of them together, it looked like they were on a date, and they were on  _Earth._

Keith came back from that wailing and Krolia did not know what to do. She just held Keith as he screamed. "He died! He died and I wasn't there to protect him!" Over and over again.

When he calmed down what might have been minutes or hours later, Krolia asked him about it.

"That boy in the memory, I've seen him before you share a lot of memories, a lot of good ones with him in it. Is he... are you... are the two of you together?" She asked.

"No, God no, but I wish, every day I wish it." He said, he'd come this far, his Mom had already seen him breaking down. "I love him, Mom, I love him so much and the girl he's with in every future memory, she's my best-friend and she  _knows_ exactly how I feel about him and she..." 

But Krolia just shushed him and brought him closer to her once more, tucking his head under her chin so she could comfort him the best she could.

"Keith, the futures we are shown are not set in stone, no matter how true they seem." She began, stopping him from interrupting her. "Our pasts are already written, we live in the present, but our futures are fickle and anything can change it. Do you remember, one of the first memories we saw, we saw a dog, he had a scar on his left leg, do you remember that?" She asked Keith.

"Yes, but he's still grow-"

"Keith, we both know he is older than how he was in the memory we saw. He would have had to have gotten that scar when we were trying to save him, but you stepped in the way of his attacker, you stepped in the way of the formation of a scar on his left leg. You changed the future then, and if you don't like the future you see with Lance, change it." She hissed out. "The future is ours so make it what you want."

Keith was quiet for a moment before nodding. 

"You're right, I'll change it, I have-" Then the same dog they were talking about jumped out of thin air to land onto Keith's back snuggling up to him quickly.

"You saved him in the past, prevented a future of pain for him, and now look how loyal he is to you." She said over Keith's laughter. "The future is yours, son."

"Thanks mom."

* * *

 

They were on that creature for exactly 2 years 3 months, 4 weeks and a day when Krolia turned to Keith and said, "Keith, I think we've made it through."

He stood up, taller and broader than he was before, eating meat, and vegetables every day, training with his mother, and having his 'second Galra puberty' really helped him bulk up, especially since his dog loved being carried.

"We can finally finish our mission." He said, a happy sigh coming from his mouth as they entered the portal to the other side.

* * *

Allura and Lotor were hard at work on his ship...

and they were blissfully alone.

Allura became hyper-aware of literally every movement of her body, hyper-aware of literally every movement of his body.

They were so, so alone, and Allura was so, so panicking. 

Maybe that was why she didn't recognize the signs of her body growing tired and giving out. 

She was on the floor, and the next thing she knew, Lotor was kneeling next to her, his arms around her body, offering her all the support she needed, his face a mask of concern.

"Allura, rest. You've done much today, save your strength, please." He begged her as he helped her up slowly, making sure she was fine.

He did not move from her personal bubble, and her heart was pounding.

"There's still a long way to go-" She began to complain.

"Then we'll continue tomorrow, after you've rested." He said, his damned arm still around her waist, supporting her. Her mind was fuzzy, he was close, she was tired, the heat of his hand was killing her and she could not breath.

He walked her all the way back to her room, letting go of her when they were at her door with a, "Farewell, Good night Princess." That had Allura absolutely swooning.

She was floating on cloud nine when she sat down to see the mice sitting on her make up desk.

"Oh, hello there. You look cleaner than usual. Did someone give you a bath?" She asked them, smile and flush still on her face. The images of Lance in the bathroom mixed with the mice mimicking him was all the answer Allura needed.

"What? Lance washed you?" She asked, and honestly she shouldn't have been, Lance had taken to spending more and more time with the mice since Keith had gone, Allura thought he was lonely, but there was just so, so much going on. Allura could only spread herself so thin.

"You guys must be close friends, huh, how did that happen?" And then the mice bombarded her with thousands of images of Lance just alone with the mice, whether it be with Kalternecker, playing video games, sleeping, training, and finally the image of Lance confessing his love for her to the mice showed itself. This memory was fuzzy as they seemed to be falling asleep as he said it.

Allura felt her heart ache for him.

"Oh. He said that?" She asked and she felt terrible. 

She thought her feelings for Lance were changing, but hearing this, especially with Lotor on her mind and in her heart, made her realize that she didn't like Lance, not like that.

Lance was like her brother, she loved him with all her heart, but he was like an extra limb, not an extra soul.

He did not make her heart thud the way Lotor's did.

She felt horrible, and suddenly she was no longer on cloud nine.

* * *

 

They were approaching a planet, and Keith had a strange feeling of Deja Vu. He felt like he knew this planet, but he knew he'd ever seen it before, so where did he know it from.

They landed on the planet and Keith was pleasantly surprised to see their space dog follow them planet side. They came across a building with the same energy as the quintessence Ranveig found.

They entered the building carefully, and found a door, and the other side provided him with a sight he wasn't expecting to see. It was lush and green and Keith remembered seeing this in a future memory. Kids would be playing somewhere around.

He heard the laughter over the bird chirping and grabbed onto his mother before running into the forest, away from the voices that laughing and cheering.

They could not be seen. 

When the laughter died down down, they went to walk through the forest when he heard something. There was a river, and what appeared to be the sound of a girl crying.

Keith turned to look at his mother, they recognized that voice, they heard it a lot in the future memories. She was going to be a key player in their lives, so they approached her with caution.

There she was, he blonde hair, and the exact outfit they'd seen her in a thousand times, but they never saw her face. 

Hell they didn't even know, for a fact, if this was a girl.

They approached her as silently as possible, and their attention to her, even from a distance must have made her believe someone was there, because she looked up from her laundry to look through the forest, but Keith, Krolia and their good boy remained hidden.

She could not see them, but they could see her, and shock washed all the way through Keith's system as he recognized exactly what she was.

"She's an altean." 


	46. Monsters and Mana

They were running through the woods away from the troll. There was a fog coming in, they can't see anything, but they can hear them. They heard the approaching footsteps, jump, and Hunk looked to the sky to see the troll coming down on them.

"Get behind me!" He yelled to Pidge, before using his magic to summon a shield. 

It worked for a little bit, but it didn't stop the troll completely.

"Hit it with your lightning bolt!" Pidge yelled out. Hunk did as she suggested, but it was weak! A weak lightning bolt, when all he needed was a strong lightening bolt!

Quiznack! Time to run.

And when Hunk got tired, he called for his staff to fly.

Then the troll began to play a tune on his flute, it was something Pidge was all too familiar with. "Oh, no! That's the song of eternal slumber." She said before going to warn Hunk just to see him already affected by the song. 

"Song of sleep, huh?" Hunk asked before yawning. "Then how come you're not affected."

"I'm a dwarf! Come on!" Pidge said as if it was obvious.

"So sleepy." Hunk just said instead, and the staff was slowing down, the troll was going to eat them if Hunk's staff stopped flying. 

Shoot, she needed to defeat this guy! So she used her axe to break his flute, freeing Hunk from his slumber, so he could use his magic to restrain the troll long enough for Pidge to smack it with her axe defeating it, finally.

"Weird, I've never seen an ogre drop a crystal like this." Pidge said bringing Hunk's attention to the crystal floating where the troll just was. "Let's take it back to the innkeeper, find out where the troll got it."

"Ugh, come on that's like all the way across the creepy swamp-"

"Hunk your village was turned to stone by an evil sorcerer, do you really think you should be complaining about how long it takes to walk across a swamp?" Pidge asked already turning away.

"I mean they're not going anywhere." Hunk said under his breath, but Pidge turned around and looked at him with a raised eyebrow anyway. "All right, fine. I'm on my way, but I'm not fighting any ghosts this time, I'm just running."

* * *

 

They finally reached the innkeeper only to see equally scary people sitting there, around the table. Then Pidge went to smash some pots against Hunk's better wishes. "Pidge what are you doing?" He hissed out.

"Looking for coins." She supplied before smashing another pot just to find exactly what she was looking for.

"Aha!" She cheered before going up to the bar to order meat pies for Hunk and herself, when she realized, the bar maid looked and sounded, really, really, familiar.

It's Coran, oh yeah, he had to put himself into this thing somehow.

"Oh, it's you two again. Did you find any clues?" He asked giving them their food.

"We found a crystal, just like you thought we might." Pidge said bringing the crystal out for Coran to examine. 

"Just as I feared. Those trolls are mercenaries. They'll fight for anyone that has crystals." He said.

"Hell yeah." Pidge said.

"Pidge!" Hunk admonished, but she still had that happy, demented smile on his face.

"Anyways the person that uses this type of crystal is tge evil wizard Dakin." Then Hunk got nervous all over again.

"Evil wizard?" He whispered out, before turning to Pidge, "That doesn't sound good."

"It isn't!" Coran agreed. "Though, I admit, I should have suspected him. There aren't many wizards powerful enough to turn a whole village to stone."

"So how do we save them?" Pidge asked.

"You'll have to defeat Dakin." Coran said seriously before beginning a speech that would tell them exactly what they needed to do, and where they needed to go to complete their mission. 

"Uh, maybe those villagers like being turned to stone?" Hunk asked just for Pidge to shove him, and give him a good glare. "Alright, fine, how do we get to these terrible caves?" 

"They're in the Feldakor Mountains-"

"The Feldakor Mountains, you say?" And that got their attention as they turned to the mysterious man wearing a hood sitting in the dark corner table of the innkeeper's bar. "You two think you have what it takes to smite evil?"

Hunk just blinked in disbelief at the sheer drama of it.

"Who are you?" Pidge asked. 

"Me? My name is Takashi Shirogane. I'm a paladin. And you?" He asked.

"Me?" Hunk asked sitting down at the table, Pidge following behind him. "I'm Block, the sorcerer."

"Name's Meklavar. Best axe-fighter in three lands." Pidge then introduced herself. Really they were disappointed int Shiro, he could do anything, and he decided on paladin? Really?

Oh well, it was his decision.

"We're on our way to break the curse put on Block's town." Pidge said nodding to Hunk. "The villagers were turned to stone by Dakin. What's your story?" She explained.

He removed his hood in a dramatic fashion, showing them all his super shiny paladin head band? What the actual quiznack? "I'm on my own adventure." Then he had this super in depth story about being chosen to be a paladin from birth and the death of his master at Dakin's hand. Something about a revenge plot, Pidge was really in and out of it.

Wow this was unnecessarily extra.

"Good luck with the leviathan!" Pidge said leaving Shiro in the bar.

"What!?" Shiro yelled out in disbelief. He was supposed to play with them? They weren't supposed to leave him in the bar! So he quickly paid and then ran after them.

Of course the moment Shiro swore to join them on their quest, something was happening. The thud of a giant rat was heard. Oh no! And..... Shiro's dead.

* * *

 

"Shoo, shoo!" Coran said, pushing the mice off the game board. He really didn't appreciate the mice running all over his Monsters and Mana board especially with all the work he'd put into setting everything up.

"Did I really die in the game?" Shiro asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Coran said without a seconds hesitation.

"But that doesn't make sense!" Shiro whined. "The mice aren't playing the game." He argued.

"Don't worry you can just make a new character." Coran said placatingly. 

"Good, I wanna be a paladin." Shiro said and everyone groaned in disbelief.

"Shiro, you can be anything why do you-" Pidge began, but Shiro cut her off again.

"I wanna be a paladin!"

"But you're already a paladin in real life!" Coran exploded, but Shiro just seemed set on being a paladin.

And that's when Allura and Lance walked in. Allura was walking past the spot where Lance played video games and invited him to join her at the main hang out area to relax for an hour before she returned to her job. She really felt bad for Lance, especially after hearing everything from the mice. She didn't know, she felt like she had to look after Lance, but she really didn't want this feeling to be guilt and she just-

Ugh.

Everything was quite confusing, so when she saw the Monsters and Mana board set up in the middle of the room, well, she was glad for the distraction. 

"Is everything all right? We heard yelling." She asked as she walked in.

"We're all good." Pidge said, and Allura let Lance ask the questions about the game, she thought it would be good if he got interested in something other than that Earth video game, training and Kalternecker.

Allura watched fondly as Coran actively supported the game to Lance, going down memory lane as he talked. 

"So, how do you play?" Allura asked, even if she knew the rules by how often Coran talked about the game. She knew if she showed interest than Lance would as well, especially if everyone was playing. Lance really had been neglected over the past couple of days, and Allura felt the need to do something about it.

So when everything was said and done, Allura, Lance (and Shiro) had their characters ready to join Pidge and Hunk's characters on the quest.

"Now it's time to begin the Heroes Journey!" Coran cheered and they were diving back in.

* * *

 

They met Allura and Lance in the forest, Allura, was the sharp shooter, a fairy archer, from the mystical land of Valayun, searching for the rune stone of Lapham. 

"What quest are you on?" She asked with a cheer.

"Block's town was turned to stone by an evil wizard." Pidge informed Allura. "We tracked him down through his special crystals."

Then there was a smoke bomb near the bounty Allura just made after shooting at an enemy. Ah, here comes Lance.

"Whoa! Where'd you come from?" Hunk asked.

"The name's Pike." Lance said, still in his 'cool ninja assassin' pose. "I was going to rob you clodhoppers of your junk, but it sounds like the bigger score is helping you jack this wizard with the crystals."

He had fox ears, and a cat tail. For all the times they joked about Lance being a space furry, they finally had the proof. I mean, he flirted with every alien that was considered "pretty" by Earth standards, they shouldn't be that surprised. 

Hell, even the Galra had fur and everyone knew Lance's position on them, well, on one in particular.

"So you chose a thief, huh?" Pidge asked.

"I am not a thief!" Lance said getting out of his position to stomp his foot angrily, like a child. "I'm a ninja assassin, the silent killer." He said striking a pose.

He disappeared in smoke just to appear behind them.

"My victims never know I'm coming 'cause I don't say a word." He walked 'silently' through their crew as he explained exactly how he (stole) assassinated people, and honestly no one was impressed by his dramatics.

"Yeah you're quiet." Shiro mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah, well, I also steal things. That's a lot of what my character does." He said, pocketing the coins that (definitely) belonged to Allura. He then disappeared to appear behind Pidge. "You're a dwarf, huh?"

"I'm Meklavar, a dwarven miner whose precious family heirloom, the Jewel of Jitan, was stolen." Pidge explained, a smile on her face. "I'm on a quest to retrieve it, so don't get any ideas."

Lance deflated a little at that, but didn't let it get to him.

"Well, it's very fortunate that I arrived here." Allura interrupted. "I can aid you on your quest. I'll sumon a mount."

Allura then took out one of her special arrows, notched it, and fired it into the sky, opening a portal for a giant pegasus looking thing to fly out of it. It was so cool, it could fit all five of them, and together they flew over the clouds to the top of the mountain, where they would reach the cave entrance to their main mission.

"Did anyone remember to bring torches?" Hunk asked.

* * *

 

"I really think my character would have remembered to bring torches." Shiro said off handedly looking to Coran.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you check your little inventory there?" He asked, sliding over so he could peer at Shiro's inventory over his shoulder. "Oh! No torches, eh? Then I guess you forgot to bring them." 

He said, a sadistic smile on his face before removing himself from Shiro's personal space.

Then everyone groaned at that.

"Oh!" Allura cheered. "I have something!" 

* * *

 

Allura's character had an arrow that glowed in the dark. They were walking through a long corridor when they came across a dead end.

"It's a wall!" Hunk said. "But this is where we're supposed to go, right?" He asked.

"Maybe there's a secret here?" Pidge tried, going up to the wall, feeling for cracks or bricks that moved. Something that could give way, allowing them entry.

"Maybe you just have to knock?" Lance tried, a soft smile on his face, remembering that was the same sentence he remembered using when he met Blue for the first time. He brought up his hand, and to humor himself once more, knocked on the wall, not expecting it to work. "Huh, what can I say? I'm good at puzzles and junk."

Lance went to open the door when Pidge stopped him.

"Wait! There might be traps you have to look for them first." She said, and that made sense.

"Why do I have to check for'em?"

"Because you're the thief?" She supplied. "You're the only one in the group with that skill." God how did he even do that?

Wait, wait, wait, wait, that's right, roll the 20 sided die, and pray for a high number.

"Oh man!" Lance yelled out as he activated the trap, couldn't he do anything right for once?

They were being launched down a tunnel over a cliff into a pit of pointed swords, thank god for Hunk's quick thinking for they were saved using his levitation spell.

"Great work there, Block." Shiro said. "Let's keep going."

And so they faced monster after monster, level after level, environment after environment until finally they reached it, the end. The treasure room.

They had never been happier in their lives.

"It's our reward for getting past all those traps." Pidge explained, but everyone could only think one thing; gold.

"This is more like it." Lance sighed happily. "We fall for traps all the time in real life and we never get treasure." Lance said snidely.

They also found extra rare items specialized to their skill set amongst the treasure, like Allura found a quick draw quiver with a magical creature-summoning arrow. 

Pidge found gloves of transmutation, Lance found an invisibility cloak (his inner harry potter nerd was thriving), Hunk got a bowl never empty of food, and Shiro found a super mystical sword.

Of course within like three seconds of him finding it, he died. Shit, that's why they were finding all these crazy cool rare items, it was boss battle time.

Damn it! Of course the boss was Coran the innkeeper. Coran then did some magical girl transformation and turned into a ghoul, flying above them all and the battle field was becoming crazy. The gold was gone, and Shiro decided to come back as a quiznacking paladin again, but this time he had a name.

"I'm Shiro's twin brother, Gyro, here to complete Shiro's quest." Was his explanation, and really Pidge was going to have a sit down with him to explain creativity after this game.

Coran began to shoot fire at Shiro, and the battle started. Allura was firing arrow after arrow, Pidge was shot down, and Allura fired a healing arrow at her, bringing her back from the brink of death.

Shiro went to run directly at Coran sword at the ready like an idiot, barely dodging fire as he went. Hunk used him magic to fire a water spray at Hunk. 

Coran was going to fire at Hunk so Lance used his teleportation to phase them both out of there, right before they died. God teleportation is such a good power, Lance chose an awesome character, but that was besides the point.

Hunk charmed Pidge to be huge so she could swat Coran from the sky using her massive axe to kill him.

"We did it!" She cheered.

"Nice!" They were all cheering. They should have known Coran would not admit defeat that easily.

Coran came back as a quiznacking Dragon, life just really wasn't fair. 

"We aren't powerful enough to defeat a dragon, much less a Coranic one." Pidge yelled out, stating the obvious.

Coran blew his fiery breath at Hunk, Lance and Shiro, but just managed to get Hunk in the leg.

Shit.

Allura used her arrows to create a stair case, to get a better angle to fire, but it didn't work.

Everything they attempted to do, didn't work.

"I cast secret!" Hunk yelled.

* * *

 

They five of them huddled away from Coran's prying ears to create a plan. "Anyone got any ideas?" Hunk asked.

No one seemed to think of anything, they were all throwing out plans that just didn't make sense, and they didn't have much more time to discuss. That's when Pidge noticed the look on Lance's face.

"You have an idea." She said gaining everyone's attention. "What is it."

"Well, it's just..." He paused collecting his thoughts. "A while back Keith and I, we made up a plan together, it was rough around the edges, but I think it just might work."

"Alright then, let's hear it."

* * *

"Let's do this!" Allura cheered.

Then Lance was once more the distraction. He teased the Coranic dragon until it's attention was solely on him. 

Coran swiped at him and Lance used his cloak to disappear, then teleported to reappear somewhere else, leading the Coranic dragon exactly where he wanted him to go. 

Hunk then prepared the bowl of never ending food, he threw out as many pastries and rolls he could think of and Pidge used her gauntlets to transfigure them into puddles of gasoline.

Lance kept leading the monster over to their trap.

Allura used her summoning Arrow to call for a hippocampus to cart Shiro off so he could use his flaming sword to light the gasoline, right under where the Coranic dragon was standing.

Lance teleported to safety before he was consumed by the flames and together they watched as the dragon burned.

They won.

* * *

"Yeah!" They all cheered high-fiving each other across the map.

"That was so much fun, great idea to lure the monster into the gasoline Lance," Hunk said.

"Well, it was Pidge's idea to even use the transmutation gloves in the first place." Lance said.

"But seriously, when did you and Keith have the time to come up with these stupid plans? They're great!" Pidge said waving off Lance's compliments.

"After mission de-briefings, Keith would fill me in on his experience in the Black lion, asked my opinions for stuff, we hung out a lot and between that and training, well, I guess you could say we came up with a stupid plan for everything." Lance said, a small, fond smile on his face, before shaking whatever thought was popping up in his head, before turning and giving everyone a completely different smile.

And somehow, this whole plan that Lance and Keith made up months ago sparked inspiration in Pidge and Hunk, so together they ran off to do who knows what to the Altean ship.

"I can't get over how great that game was." Shiro said, turning to Coran with a smile on his face. "It forced us to work as a team, think as a team, fight as a team, get along as a team... I might actually consider a game like this as a training exercise from here on out." 

And as Coran and Shiro discussed their next adventure, Allura turned to Lance to gush about her own experience.

"That was incredible! It's crazy how long we've been playing." She said. "It seemed like no time at all!"

"Yeah, we have aa pretty good time together, don't we?" Lance asked fondly, looking from the discarded players on the field to Allura.

"We sure do," She allowed before she was interrupted by a message, it was Lotor. Allura felt her heart rate pick up, and she tried with everything in her being to prevent the flush she knew was on her face.

"Allura, I have grand news. The ship is ready to begin testing." He said when she picked up.

Allura had the widest grin on her face, and Lance felt numb to it at this point, and that's what hurt the most. 

"Fabulous." She said. "Let's try it." 

Then she turned and practically ran out of the room, not giving anyone a second glance as she made her way to her prince.

"So, who wants to play another round?" Coran asked happily.

"Sure," Lance sighed, placing his head in his hands, "Count me in."

"Me too!" Shiro cheered before going to pick up his piece, placing it once more in the field. "I want to be a paladin, again." 

God damn it, Shiro, did he not understand the point of the game?  


	47. The Colony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka
> 
> Keith is back, bitches, time to truly Fuck Shit Up

The ship Lotor and Allura spent the last month working on was docked in the castle ship bay next to the ship Lotor arrived here in all that time ago. 

They approached their creation together. 

"I've waited an eternity for this." Lotor said off handedly to Allura.

"We've done everything we can to prepare us for this moment. We're ready." Allura said, excitement in her voice. 

Lotor looked to Allura and gave her the fondest smile before saying, "It means so much to me to share this with you."

Well, Allura flushed in excitement at that, boy Lotor really knew exactly what to say to make her melt, huh?

But she couldn't think on it much, because the next thing she knew, they were already in the ship preparing for take off.

Shit, Allura was so, so nervous, but everything was working fine so far, they were approaching the planet easily, they-

"Allura." Lance called out, and she turned to look at him to see if something was wrong.

"Yes Lance?"

"Get back safe." He said, not paying attention to the looks he got from the rest of the paladins.

"I will." She said simply.

Then they were entering the rift, and no one would be able to talk to them on the other side. This was it, they either made it or they didn't.

"Are you ready?" Lotor asked her, voice soft.

"Here we go." Was her response.

Then they entered the rift.

The other side was extrodinary, Allura had never seen, never felt anything like it in her whole life.

* * *

 

"What's that?" Pidge asked when the alarms started to go off.

"Shields up. And pull it up on-screen." Shiro commanded, they needed to know what they were dealing with.

"That... that can't be." Coran said in disbelief. An altean pod was on the screen and it was seen approaching the castle ship, but all the Altean pods that existed were on this castle, and not one had gone missing. It didn't make-

Oh shit.

That was Keith.

Keith... Keith looked older, his looked so much better and he was in an altean pod driving to the castle ship, what was-

"Shiro, it's Keith." Keith said, when asked to identify himself and holy shit did his voice get deeper? Lance was having a panic, Keith was coming back, Keith was on his way to the castle ship. And he looked like  _that._ This was insane, why was his chest doing this? 

"Keith? Are you okay?" Shiro asked.

"Where have you been! It's been months!" Pidge asked.

"How'd you get that pod?" Coran asked

Yeah, Lance, ask a question that makes sense like that!

"Does he look bigger to you guys? He's bigger, right?" Quiznack Lance think once before you spea-

"Glad to see someone notice, hey sharpshooter, long time no see." Keith said, and Lance knew Keith was looking at him. Lance was bright red, he didn't even think Keith would dignify that with a response, let alone only answer him.

Lance could not form a coherent sentence if his life depended on it.

"Listen, as much as it pleases me to see Lance, and the rest of you, I came back because we've got an issue," He said, going from lighthearted to serious. "Where's Lotor?" He asked.

"He's in the quintessence field." Hunk said and Keith growled something and Lance needed to breath.

What was going on with him? He thought he was over this, thought this feeling was just a passing thing, like Lance never thought a guy was pretty, girls were pretty, he went through his sexuality a while ago. Sat down after Keith almost died and decided that-

Ah, that's right, he decided that he really didn't know how to feel, and hated that he was Keith-sexual and Allura-sexual.

Quiznack, did he have an alien kink?

* * *

"The readings are beyond anything I could have imagined." Lotor said happily turning to Allura, smile on his face. "What we do here today will change the course of the universe forever.

"In the hands of the wrong person, this power could easily corrupt." She said feeling the energy pulse within her.

"Together, we'll see it never does and continue the work your father started so long ago." He promised her. "Now, let's see if we can collect some samples."

* * *

 

Lance was nervous, they were all going down to greet Keith, and this would be the first time Lance had seen Keith face to face in months, he thought Pidge mentioned something about it being like 10 Earth months, almost a year.

The last time Lance saw Keith he almost kissed him.

The last time he talked to Keith, Keith told him he should have kissed him.

Now Keith was bigger and stronger, and more confident, and like, a little bit of a flirt, like have the dynamics changed, what was going to happen?

Oh god the pod was landing.

Oh god he was jumping out.

Oh shit he was taller.

Lance looked around and saw no one going to approach Keith, so, he went first. He was going to go to Keith anyways, he just felt the need to check to make sure the other's weren't going to greet him first.

"Hold on. How do we know you're the real Keith," Yeah Lance show him this is your area of expertise and he can't just walk in here are handsome, "And not his bigger, cooler, grizzled, older brother?"

"Lance," Keith said annoyed, but he looked like he changed his mind mid-sentence.

Keith did change his mind. He saw this memory when he was stuck in that space time loop for over two years. He swore to himself he wanted Lance, he didn't like the future where he was with Allura. Keith wanted a future with him, so he was going to change the future, watch him.

"Lance," He said again, much softer, "Nothing would make me happier than to drag you away and tell you literally everything that has happened to me over the past three years-"

"Three years?" Lance breathed out in disbelief, "But how-"

"But this is important. This is really, really important, so our re-union will have to wait, sharpshooter." Keith said, when he got close enough to Lance though, he stopped him.

"Wait," Lance said, "How do we know it's really-"

Keith got very, very close to Lance, reenacting the exact position he had taken with Lance before he left all that time ago.

"It's me, sharpshooter, it's really me," He whispered, before adding on, for special effect, he said it again, " _I've got to go, Lance. Stay alive, Sharpshooter."_

And Lance launched himself back from Keith making sure he had his personal space once more. 

"Hey everybody, Keith's back!" He said laughing to cover his panicked, flushed face. 

Keith without even thinking about it, reached out for Lance's hand to pull him to stand next to him as he went to address the team. Keith was back for mere seconds and Lance was already back to standing at his right side, and somehow Lance felt like he belonged there.

"We need to stop Lotor." Keith said seriously.

"What no emotional reunion for me?" Pidge asked.

"Pidge, words cannot describe how much I missed you, you funky l ittle gremlin, but this is important, Lotor's been lying to all of us." He said quickly before anyone else could stop him from explaining himself.

"Lying about wha?" Shiro asked.

"Everything!" A female voice said coming from the Altean pod, and everyone turned to look at her and everyone gasped in disbelief.

"You're... you're altean." Coran said, his voice cracking on emotion.

Yeah, there was an altean on the ship, there was also a Galra general, and a dog, and Lance wanted to know how, exactly, Keith found all three of them.

"Where did you come from?" Coran asked, so confused.

"I promise I'll explain everything once we get Lotor." Keith said seriously.

"We can't get to him." PIdge informed Keith. "He just entered the quintessence field with Allura." 

Keith's hand squeezed Lance's so hard he actually made a sound, and Keith quickly flashe dto look at Lance before letting him go. "That's bad."

"Look, Keith, everyone, calm down." Shiro said, trying to be the voice of reason. "When they return, we'll get this all sorted out." 

"There is nothing to sort out." Keith hissed out. "We need to talk about thi-"

"Keith, please, just wait a second. You look different, Lance was right you have changed-" Shiro said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, well time is different where I've been." Keith informed Shiro. He was going to keep talking when the Galra woman stepped forward to place a hand on his arm to stop him. If they were going to wait, might as well make the most of it.

"Shiro, Keith as told me much about you," She said, sticking her hand out for Shiro to take, to shake. "Thank you, for teaching him to be the man he is today."

"Krolia is with the Blade of Marmora." Keith said introducing her to Shiro, and in turn, the rest of the team. "Also, she's my mother."

"Oh, well shit." 

"Shiro-"

"What?" Lance yelled out in disbelief, gaining the rooms attention. "This is nuts!" He said in justification.

"You go on a mission where time is different age two- three? years, in the span of ten months, just to return with your Galran Mom, an Altean and a space wolf!" He said looking around as he pointed to each of them. "Like, i can't be the only one confused he-"

"And this must be Lance." Krolia said, fondly gaining Lance's attention.

"Wha-"

"Keith has told me a lot about you as well." She said, equally with a fond smile on her face, and Lance was a little speechless. He saw that same expression on Keith's face constantly and he was finally seeing the resemblance.

"Yeah, well, we can all talk about this after we hear the story about how you've found the altean!?" Coran said, bringing the attention back to the topic at hand.

"And why we're supposed to be attacking Lotor." Good, this is the conversation Keith wanted to have in the beginning anyways.

"This is Romelle, and I think she should tell her own story." Keith said simply, giving her a nod to talk.

"I come from a planet where there are thousands of Alteans." She said. "We have lived there since the war with Zarkon began."

"What?" Coran asked, in a whisper, everyone could understand Coran's hesitancy for this. "That's impossible Altea was destroyed. Allura and I were the only survivors."

"Every Altean child knows the story of how Lotor saved us from destruction." Romelle began, but no one seemed to notice the bitter tone to her voice. "When Zarkon attacked, many were off-planet on trading expeditions. When news spread about the destruction of our home, those of us who remained went into hiding for deca-phoebs. But Lotor, with his deep knowledge of Altean culture found us, and gave us a planet to live on."

"So, Lotor saved Alteans?" Coran asked in disbelief. Could he have been misjudging Lotor all along? No, if Lotor was truly doing this for the good of the Altean people, he would have told them about the Altean haven.

"Lotor's nicer than we thought." Hunk said rather happily before Romelle scoffed in annoyance.

"Over time, the Alteans came to worship Lotor as heir savior. Generations ago, in an effort to increase our odds of survival, Lotor announced that he was creating another colony far away from this one. He said that he would have to asses us to see which Alteans were viable candidates to survive the journey." She explained getting more bitter with each sentence she spoke. "Those deemed fit for the journey were loaded onto his cargo ship and taken to the second colony. It was considered the highest honor."

Coran didn't like where this was going.

None of them did.

"Any communication between the colonies was strictly prohibited for fear that it would compromise the others location. This was the world I was born into, one of unquestioning loyalty. My brother Bandor was always faithful, but I had questions." 

* * *

"So many of our people have moved to the new colony," She said, running her hands across the names she recognized, the names of the people she knew. "I miss them all so much." 

"I'm sure we'll have a chance to see them again when we get to travel to the new colony," He said trying to cheer up his sister.

"But why can't we talk to them," She asked, turning to look at her brother in despair. "Lotor must have a way of communicating with them. He travels there all the time. So, why does he keep us in the dark?"

"You know why." He said, smile on his face as he rubbed his hand into her hair in a loving manner. They've had this conversation a thousand times. "Communication with the other colony would risk discovery by the Galra."

"So we're told."

The next time Lotor came to their colony to collect more people to go to the new colony, Bandor was selected to leave immediately, and Romelle was not.

She was panicking. They were going to take away her baby brother.

But her brother was a super genius, and in the midst of comforting her, he slipped her a "present." It was a communicator, one he made that would work under the galra radar.

"Will I be able to talk to you on the other colony?" She asked in a whisper.

"I haven't had a chance to test it yet, but I hope so." He said, looking around to make sure no one was paying attention to them. "Just remember, we suffer this isolation so the next generation may not have to."

Then he boarded the ship, and she was left alone on tis colony. She tried to use the communicator, but it never worked.

Until one night, it did.

"Romelle... you were right." He told her.

"Where are you?" She asked into the communicator in a panic.

"The forest outside town." He supplied and Romelle was sprinting to where he was.

She came across the crash. The sky was damaged somehow, but all she cared about was her brother, completely frail in the middle of the burning pod.

"Lotor... the other colony... it's all a lie." And those were the last words her brother ever said to her. She didn't even have time to properly mourn, for Lotor's troops were already examining the destroyed pod.

"Clean up the wreckage. Leave no evidence this ever happened." That was Lotor's voice she heard from her hiding spot. She needed to get out of here, and fast.

Her brother was dead, and there was no way she could tell the rest of the colony, they all worshiped their destroyer.

* * *

 

"When Keith and Krolia arrived, they were my last chance at finding it. I told them what had happened to my brother, and as it turned out, so many Alteans that had been taken before him." She said, coming out of her story to look thankfully at Keith and Krolia, and Lance (against his wishes) felt a little peeved at her look. Keith wasn't interested.

"As they explained their mission to me, we knew there must have been a connection between the missing Alteans and the pure strain of quintessence."

* * *

"Given your brother's weakened state, he couldn't have piloted his ship very long." Keith said thinking out loud. "The other colony has to be somewhere nearby."

"There is a moon orbiting this planet that could house a colony." Krolia supplied. Keith looked to Romelle and when she shrugged he figured it was worth a try.

"Well, it's our only lead." He said before asking another question for the table, "But how are we going to get there?"

"I have an idea," Romelle said, then she was leading them through the colony to the ancient ship bay. 

"These transports haven't been used in generations." She said before opening the doors to show Keith the altean pods he was very familiar with.

He tried not to laugh.

"I think I got us covered there." He said with a grin.

"Really? You know how to fly this ancient thing?" Romelle asked in disbelief watching as Keith walked over to the ship confidently starting it up and opening the hood so they could climb in. "How, you're not even altean?"

"Romelle, we've got a long, long ride back, I can tell you all about how there isn't a single thing I can't fly on the way back, now hop in, we've got a 'colony' to investigate."

* * *

When they got there, they knew they were in the right place, there was a galra base right there. Krolia and Keith used their training to effectively make their way through the base.

That's where they came across the room filled with pods connected to a giant power source. Nothing was inherently bad about it, except for the fact that the pods had alteans in them.

The alteans were the power source, Lotor was sucking the quintessence from their very being and using it as galran power.

Romelle thought she was going to be sick.

* * *

"That's horrifying." Hunk said, disappointed beyond belief. They decided to take this story to the bridge, so it would give them more time to prepare for Lotor and Allura's return.

"All this time..." Pidge began before getting mad, "I can't believe he fooled us."

"He's a monster." Keith said bluntly, he had a while to think on this.

Then the monitor was beeping, they were back.

"What are you doing? Open fire!" Romelle commanded.

"No!" Lance yelled out quickly, not knowing how her Altean heritage would affect the castle. "Allura's with him, we can't open fire on them."

"But-" Romelle began, but Keith looked to her and shook his head no, and she let her argument die on her lips. "But we will get him, right?"

"Of course."

"Once Allura is secure, we will take Lotor down." Shiro decided, and everyone agreed with that.

* * *

 

Lotor gave Allura his hand to help her out of the ship. Allura though, saw the opportunity, and took it, because living with Lance for all this time taught her one thing; how to flirt.

So she 'fell' into his arms, so when he helped her up, she would be pressed right up against his chest.

Score.

He was so much taller than her, god she loved a height difference, she was so exited for this to happen. 

He was still holding her hand as they were coming down from the ship, and he was leaning in and she didn't stop him when he kissed her.

She was just so, so happy.

* * *

 

How could it all go to shit so quickly?

They entered the bridge of the ship to everyones disappointed, on edge looks.

"What's going on?" She asked, then she heard the distinct sound of a Blade activating and a... dog... growling? Allura looked behind her to see Keith there, a space wolf next to him and another female Galra to her other side. 

Then she heard Lance activate his bayard.

"Allura, step away from Lotor." He said on edge.

"I will do no such thing." She said taking a defensive stance in front of him. "Tell me what's happening here."

"Lotor is a monster and has been harvesting Altean quintessence for generations." A new voice hissed out, and Allura turned to the side to see, oh my god.

That was an altean.

Allura looked to Lotor in disbelief, and felt her heart shrivel up and die when she noticed he did not look surprised at her appearance.

"You killed my brother and thousands of others." The altean hissed out.

"Lotor has been lying to us the whole time. He's a murderer, just like his father!" Pidge yelled out.

"You know nothing about what you speak!" He yelled out, but Allura could only think back to mere moments ago when she thought she could not be happier.

"What are they talking about?" Allura asked, not really expecting a good answer, but wanting one all the same.

"Allura, listen to me." Lotor said, coming to stand close to her and Allura wanted to vomit. "I've dedicating my life to preserving altean culture. Now that we've unlocked the key to the quintessence field, all of your people, who would have been hunted down long ago, had it not been for my intervention, can live in peace." He tried to explain. "Were some lives lost in the process? Yes-"

And that was all Allura really needed to hear.

She hated it. She hated that she allowed herself to feel something for this man. She hated that she let her heart banish everything that her mind was warning her about.

Maybe she should have just sticked with Lance.

But no, that wasn't fair, for either of them.

Allura could only look at the Altean as Lotor tried to explain how killing her brother was justified.

Justified.

She lost it though when he went to touch her. Using everything she'd ever learned during her combat training in the past and present to hurl his body over her shoulder and through the bridge.

She wanted to kill him.

She got a sick satisfaction watching him bounce, then pass out. Keith's dog was already growling at his passed out form, but Allura didn't even have half a second before the castle was under attack once more.

"The Hangar's been breached!" Coran informed them all. It was Lotor's ex-generals. They were stealing the ships.

Haggar knew it was time to make her move, and forcibly entered the mind of the clone.

_I'm sorry son._

_"Black, quiznacking what are you doing?"_

_This isn't me, we need the body, don't hurt it too much._

_"Black what does that even mean!?"_

And Keith really wanted to be excited because Black was finally talking to him in over two years, but it's just to warn him that something bad was about to happen and they needed the body.

He knew exactly what was going to go down when he saw Shiro began to scream, then his eyes went cold.

Oh god, oh no, they wouldn't, they couldn't.

But then Keith remembered the vision he saw, and knew this was happening. Shiro had gone rogue.

The firs thing he did was attack Allura, then the rest of them, in the bridge, it was easy since Keith, Pidge, Krolia and the dog were no longer there. 

Keith though was hearing black talking and watching as the generals were stealing some super important ship, and god everything was a mess.

He wasn't shocked to see them firing at them on the way out. He wasn't shocked to see Shiro escaping with Lotor.

"Don't harm the body!" He yelled at Pidge, but it was useless anyways, she couldn't fire at Shiro, he was family.

So she just watched as Shiro readied an Altean pod and flew out.

"What do we do?" Pidge asked Keith.

"We have to stay focused." He said, his mind going a mile a minute.

"Lance, Hunk, Allura, can you guys still pilot your lions?" Keith's voice asked over comms.

"Yeah, we're a little beat up, but we should be fine to fly." Lance said speaking for everyone.

"Then let's go. If we're going to fight Lotor's ships, we'll need Voltron." Keith said before leaving the docking bay and running to the changing room.

"Who's going to fly black?" Pidge yelled out, and felt like an idiot the moment the question came out of her mouth.

"I will." Keith said.

"It's about time you came back for your seat." Lance's voice rang out, causing Keith to laugh, even just a little.

"Yeah, sorry it took so long." He said.

"Better late then never." 

And then they were off after Lotor's ship, Lotor and Shiro. God Keith hadn't even been back a whole hour and everything was a mess.

Keith went straight for Shiro and Lotor's altean pod.

"Keith, where the hell do you think-" Lance began.

"Black tells me we need Shiro's body unharmed, I think we can save him." Keith said. "And I don't know about you, but I don't want Shiro dead, you and I both know how bad almost dying or being dead is." Keith said back.

"Wait, how did you know-"

"Lance I promise to explain everything to you later, but for now, we need to-"

"Focus, focus, I got it." Lance said before going to lead the other lions against Lotor's generals and Keith never felt prouder.

But Shiro wasn't responding to him, so he turned around and went to help the rest of Voltron.

_"What is happening, Black?"_

_Shiro's not in there._

_"Well you could have told me that before-"_

_But you still need the body, helped the rest of them, we can always go after the body later._

They weren't doing to good, and Keith could understand why, their whole world was just rocked at it's core, they needed to reform.

"Guy's we're no match to for them in our lions. We need to form Voltron!" It was time to get serious.


	48. The Black Paladins

Shiro was getting away and they were under attack by Lotor's three ex-generals' in three very advanced, very high-tech galra/altean ships. 

Keith was reeling, he was trying to gather his thoughts, but Black was so loud in his head, he got used to the silence over the years, but this sound was better.

Even if it was really annoying right now.

_How rude._

_"Black I love you, but your thoughts are all jumbled what do we need to do?"_

_Dodge._

_"Thanks."_

Three ships were firing together to great a giant laser and Voltron only had a split second to pull up their shield to block the laser fire.

But it was a hard enough shot that it was pushing Voltron back, back into a giant meteor.

"We're on our way!" Coran said to Voltron.

"No!" Keith yelled back. "The castle of lions barely survived the first time we fought one of those ships. You'll only-" Keith cut himself of with a grunt of slight pain.

Voltron was hacking at his brain looking for answers.

"Keith is right, Coran, the ships defenses will never hold!" Allura finished for him.

"We can't take this much longer." Pidge yelled out

"Well do you guys have any ideas?" Lance yelled out, he was willing to take anything at this point.

Voltron showed him a picture, and Keith got it. "Coran fire just below our position."

"What?"

"Just trust us!" Keith yelled out.

Us?

Well, Coran could think on it later.

So Coran did as he we told and watched as the rock exploded, allowing Voltron to fall through the rubble and to move out of the way of the laser.

Good they were out.

"Lance, Pidge, we're going to need cover." He called out.

Pidge and Lance then fired at all the rubble, Keith spinning around to optimize the amount of rubble they fired at.

The explosions were giving Voltron the upper hand because it made catching up to them nearly impossible. Flying through that many explosions, that much debris was something only the most skilled pilots in the universe could do, and despite their skill, Zarkon's generals could not fly like Voltron.

When they got out, Keith was going to talk to them, but of course the three ships somehow had laser lassos, it didn't make sense, all that rubble for nothing.

Then Voltron was being launched into a massive rock and Keith  _felt_ it.

Everyone was coming to, that's when they saw it. 

"Is that, a wormhole?" Lance asked getting Keith's attention.

"Haggar. It has to be Haggar." Allura hissed out. "She must have gained the ability, but how?" 

"We can't worry about that now, we need to get Shiro back." Keith said, between huffs of pain.

"But, Shiro's not Shiro anymore." Hunk said.

"Sure, his minds not there, but his body works fine. I don't know what's going on, but Black keeps saying we need that body." Keith explained, trying to transfer Black's hectic thoughts to the rest of them. "Listen I don't know what's truly going on, but Shiro would never give up on us, so we can't give up on him."

That's when Keith pushed Voltron forward. They needed to get to that wormhole, but it wasn't going to be enough. They were putting everything they got into speeding Voltron up, but it wasn't WORKING.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, what was Keith going to d-

"Hey, Sharpshooter, remember when we first met and weren't getting along, remember how you said you'd stick me in a wormhole?" Keith yelled out.

"Yes, what are you- No." Lance started then stopped.

"Yes, we've got to do it." Keith said.

"Guys, what are you talking abou-" Hunk began, but Keith cut him off. 

"If we split up Voltron now, the force might be enough to launch me through the wormhole." Keith explained.

"No! Are you trying to get yourself killed, again!" Lance yelled out.

"I came back to you, didn't I?" Keith yelled out equally mad.

"We'll do it!" Allura yelled out. "We've got to do it now!"

"NO!"

"Lance! Let me do this."

"You better come back alive, you and Shiro." Lance said finally and then Voltron split and Lance watched as Keith was launched into a closing wormhole, barely making it through.

"What do we do now?" Pidge asked into the silence.

"Wait," Lance said. "Wait and try not to panic."

* * *

 

Of course Keith flew directly into hundreds of galra cruisers and Black seemed to grumble in annoyance as Keith felt his own panic rise. He couldn't think on that though.

"All right Black, time to play it smart." He said, moving the controls minutely to feel how bad the damage to the Black lion was before launching into their attack.

He was the universe's best pilot, he could do this, so he flew through laser fire and was catching up to Shiro's ship.

When Axca heard Zethrid offer to off her nephew, well, she had to do something about it.

"You two take the package back to Honerva, I'll deal with this one." She said, hoping they wouldn't challenge her, they'd never challenged her before.

When she heard no complaints, she turned and fired at the Black Lion. He lead her through the gun fire then took Black under a Galra cruiser for Lotor's general, just for him to pull up hard and fast to flip onto the generals ship.

He dug Blacks claws into the ship then summoned the the ship at the last second, causing the generals ship to spin out.

Good, not that she was gone, he could go after Shiro.

* * *

"Zethrid, Ezor." Lotor nodded in acknowledgment looking around desperately for Axca, it was time to save him, he had what they needed. Where was she?

Then the ship shook and Lotor only had a split second to think, thank god, Axca's here when he turned around to see the Black lion. 

What?

How?

Lotor really wished he'd found that half-galra before the others did.

Because he just watched this Paladin claw through a Galra cruiser, in the middle of a Galra Cruiser colony, by himself in a damaged lion to save the person who betrayed them all because they were childhood friends.

He could use that loyalty.

And ashe was thinking that Axca returned to scare off the Black Lion.

They shut the door to the dock bay preventing them from flying into open space, and before Lotor could get his mind working again, Zethrid was pulling him up by his cuffs, forcefully.

"You're not breaking out of these again." She nearly growled. She then turned to the Shiro clone and said, "We'll take it from here."

When Honerva saw her generals returning with her son, she turned to her clone and gave him specific instructions. 

"You are to lead the Black Lion away from the fleet. Is that understood?" She said. 

"Yes, but how am I to lure them away?" He asked.

"Exploit the false Black paladins weakness. He still believes there is good in you, use it." She said, not even thinking anything of the new Black paladin. She thought he was a place holder, she would learn, in time, not to underestimate him again.

* * *

 

Keith was trying to think of ways to get back into the ship to save Shiro when he saw him leave in an altean pod.

Keith knew this was a trap, he wasn't an idiot, didn't mean he wasn't going to willingly follow along though. He needed to save Shiro, no matter what.

* * *

 

"Axca, leave them, my Shiro will deal with the false paladin." Honerva said, as Axca lined up the shot. 

She wouldn't questions that prevented her from eliminating her family, so she let her weapons drop, and turned back to the main Galra ship, praying he died so she wouldn't have to be the one to kill him, but somehow knowing he was slippery enough to find his way out.

* * *

_"I do not know how much longer I can fly, and I cannot die young one."_

_I would not ask you to die, I will face Shiro on my own, just get me to a point that we can fight one on one, and then you will rest._

_"It better be soon."_

_I know girl, I'm sorry._

* * *

"So almost all the lions are docked and their power cores appear to be recharging." PIdge informed the antsy paladins and guests.

"Structurally speaking the Lions are at about 60%." Hunk said and Lance huffed in disbelief, not stopping his worried pacing.

"So you're telling me Keith launched himself, solo, into the other side of a wormhole with a lion with a near empty core and with a structural integrity of less than 60%?" Lance asked no one, before continuing anyways. "Did he get this from you? I'm going to kill your son, he's going to give me grays by my 20's!" 

Lance said turning to Keith's mother before going back to his panicked pacing. 

"Any luck yet, Princess?" Coran asked.

"No, I'm afraid not." She said, and she genuinely sounded upset. "They must have worm holed beyond my ability's reach."

"I'll try to contact some coalition forces to provide assistance. Hmm?" Uh-oh.

"Coran, what's happening?" Lance asked panicked.

"It appears the Castle's systems are shutting down one by one." Coran said equally as panicked.

Pidge felt disgusted, the moment Shiro defected, she should have realized what was going to happen. Everything was going blank, Coran was trying to over ride it, but Pidge knew in her gut, that it wouldn't work.

"Come on, come on, come on," Pidge said to herself, forcing her to work that much faster to get save their skin. It didn't help that Coran shouted everything that went wrong exactly as it happened.

"And... almost!" Pidge announced telling everyone she'd almost got it. When she saw her counter measures take effect she cheered, along with everyone else, allowing herself this small victory before she realized exactly what had just happened.

But then the alarm was pulsing once more, and Pidge knew that this wasn't something she could hack so easily. 

The ship shut down, then Coran started talking.

"If this shuts down the teludav's mass regulator, the ship, along with everything in the neighboring subsystem would be destroyed." And while everyone was taking that in, Pidge was quick on the move. 

She needed to get her own virus into the ship to fight Shiro's and she needed to do it now.

Lotor was lead to his father's witch to see she had changed. She stood tall now, she spoke normally and her hands were no longer clawed and purple, her entire body was no longer purple. 

"Prince Lotor, my son." She said turning around and Lotor saw Honerva in her face, but she was still Haggar, the woman he grew to hate. The woman who ruined his mother.

His generals were surprised, but he was just mad.

"The anger you feel towards me is to be expected." She said, as if she could know what was going on in his mind. "But understand that the events that transformed me into the witch Haggar also shrouded any glimmer of maternal instinct I may have had for my one and only child." 

And she kept talking about her work, and how proud she was of him and he didn't want to hear it, not from her, not from the witch dressed as his mother.

"Enough." He hissed out through clenched teeth. "My mother ceased to exist when Honerva drew her last breath. Do not believe for a moment that I would ever accept you as kin." 

And Honerva took her sons hated words, she took his warnings of death and she knew she should have felt something, but all she felt was disappointment. Another one of her loved ones abandoned her, she was used to it by now, she needed no one.

So she was, yet again, not surprised to see Axca turn on her last minute to save Lotor. Honerva should have realized the bond Lotor had with his head general would have been too deep to have been easily broken. 

She disappeared before the shot could meet it's mark.

"Did you just kill her?" Ezor asked the same time Zethrid asked, "Are you still working with Lotor?"

Axca did not answer, instead she freed Lotor.

"I can explain everything, but I assure you she is not dead." Lotor said, rubbing feeling back into his wrists as he talked to his two other generals. "If you're with me, we need to get to the Sincline ships and leave now."

"Um, sure?" Alright then, that was all Lotor needed for now.

"Right then, we're headed for the Castle of Lions' last known location." He informed them. 

"Sir, the wormhole deposited us on the far side of the Thizonian system." Axza informed him. "We'll need to make multiple hyperspace jumps and even then, it will take some time." 

"Then what are we waiting for?" He hissed out.

* * *

 

Shiro led him to a large rock of debris in the middle of nowhere. The Black lion brought Keith's attention to the abandoned ship, and the footprints leading away from it. She transferred the tracks to Keith's suit gps and Keith thanked her before landing her on the debris.

"Stay safe, and recharge as best you can, girl, I'll bring him home." Keith said patting Black's paw.

_Thank you, young one._

* * *

Keith followed Black's directions all the way to a Galra building at the core of the debris, just to take an elevator all the way down to the bottom to see a bunch of pods lining the walls. 

He walked up to one and turned it on just to see Shiro's prone figure in it. Before he could think about it more, the rest of the pods lit up, and hundreds of more sleeping Shiro's were lit in their pods.

These weren't Shiro.

These were clones.

There were so many, the Galra were preparing for this, how could-

"Hello, Keith." That was Shiro's voice, but that wasn't his Shiro's voice, and Keith turned to see Not-Shiro standing there, looking at him with hate in his eyes.

This was going to be rough.

* * *

 

"Pidge what are you doing?" Coran asked when they all finally made it down to the control room.

"Protocol's countermeasure. I recognized it." Pidge said sadly.

"Recognized it? How?" Lance asked concerned.

"From the code I scanned from Shiro's arm while we were looking for Galra installations." PIdge said sadly, quietly. 

"Wait. Are you saying Shiro is responsible for this?" Allura asked in horror. 

"Yes." Pidge chocked out, hearing the shocked sounds of sadness and acceptance from all the paladins.

* * *

 

"Shiro, it's gonna be okay." Keith said, looking into his eyes, hoping to see anything familiar there, but there was nothing there, nothing at all.

The Shiro he knew was no longer in there, and Black was too tired to talk to right now, so he needed to figure out a way to subdue this Shiro without harming his body too much. Easier said then done.

"Yes, I know."

"We just have to get back to the Castle." Keith said trying to stall him.

"We are not going anywhere!" Shiro yelled out, then he ran at Keith, ready to fight for the death. 

Keith summoned his shield and used it to block Shiro's galra fist from punching through his stomach. He slammed into Keith again and again, until the force of Shiro's punch forced him to slam into something. His back was still in pain from Voltron, but he couldn't think on it to much, to slow down now would be to die. 

Keith called for his blade as he dodged swipe after swipe, and out of the corner of his eyes he saw the pods holding Shiro's clones shutting down. He just helped kill like 300 Shiro's wow, that hurt.

But the clone Shiro punched at him again and he was forced to rethink the fight. This Shiro fought the same as the Shiro he knew, which only allowed him a slight advantage in this fight. He knew how to fight Shiro.

He didn't know how to win, but he knew how to fight.

Shiro punched him off the main deck, and Keith fell onto the lower level. Keith only had a split second to move before Shiro was jumping down to slam into him.

He held his blade back in it's knife form and watched as Shiro emerged from the crash zone, like a super human. It was ridiculous. 

* * *

"The teludav is reaching critical mass." Allura warned. "Pidge!"

Yeah, she knew, she was working her ass off to keep them alive, thank you very much Allura. "I know, I know!"  

Pidge hated this, she loved to code, but doing it all under pressure, doing this with her life on the line was really making her hate it.

It was about to blow, it was about to blow, shit shit shit.

Pidge was able to save them at the last minute once more, she felt Lance put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Pidge, how did you do that?" Hunk asked in disbelief.

"When I was scanning SHiro's arm, I also made a copy of its programming." She explained slowly, letting the reality of the situation sink in. "I created a virus that could terminate all its command prompts, in case something like this ever happened." She paused once more, to breath a heavy sigh. "I never thought I'd have to use it."

* * *

Keith's Blade clashed with the one Shiro's arm made, he was trying his best not to damage Shiro, but in doing so, he was taking hit after hit. Shiro had just upper-cut Keith so hard his helmet flew off his head, he was lucky he didn't bite his tongue off at the force of the hit.  

Keith was so, so glade he could breath here. 

He dodged another swipe, parried another blow, and ran away from near death once more. They were falling now, and Keith used it to grab onto a rope that was cut in their fall, used it's momentum to swing and slam into Shiro, knocking him off his feet.

He was swinging his weapon side to side, using a technique his mother taught him to make it seem like he was wielding multiple swords at once so you wouldn't know where the blow was coming from. Keith felt the rage in his blood, and let it forth, a growl tears out of him as he brings his sword down on Shiro, he was over powering him at the moment. Good. Maybe he could-

"That's the Keith I remember." Shiro said, and Keith flinched, he knew what he looked like now, he had Galra eyes, the sharp teeth, it came out when he forced more rage into his fighting style. For Shiro to remember Keith like this hurt-

Of course it made sense for Shiro to use Keith's confusion and sadness as a distraction to over power him.

Shiro knocked the sword from Keith's hand and Keith was quick to dodge Shiro's next swipe and dive after his sword.

Keith dodged another swipe, and Shiro cut into a building structure, the whole thing came down and Keith looked up to see the vision he saw back in the quantum abyss. It was warning him of this Shiro, and this was not a future he could prevent. 

"Shiro, I know you're in there." Keith yelled out. "You made a promise once. You told me you'd never give up on me."

"And I should have abandoned you just like your parents did." This Shiro said, and Keith knew it was meant to hurt him, but surprisingly it didn't because Keith knew something then. Shiro, his Shiro, would never say that to him, this was just a vessel, and Keith was going to fight it like one from now on, the healing pod can fix the damage.

"I'm not leaving here without you." Keith said simply, talking to His Shiro, not this thing.

"Actually, neither of us are leaving." Shiro said and that's when Keith heard the wiring up of an explosion. This whole was a bomb, a magical Bomb and Shiro's arm was getting bigger, stronger, it was hurting him and cutting the facilities in half, they were falling through space and Keith still needed to save this body.

Maybe Shrio would come back if he got rid of that damn steroid arm? But how could he get close to it? Everythign was falling apart, the arm was super sonic, and Keith was hanging on by a thread. His knife was so far from him, and he didn't even know if his bayard would come to him, but he needed to survive.

Shiro jumped down, and went to slice Keith in half, but Keith brought his knife up just in time. Shiro's blade was so, so close to his face, and Keith was putting all his strength into keeping it from slicing him in half.

"Shiro please." Keith said, looking for any sign of the old Shiro in this knew one. "You're my brother." 

Say something to distract him like he did to you, go after his baser instincts, even if it might be true.

"I love you."

Shiro paused for a split second, but he was back pushing against Keith harder than before, okay so, bad decision there.

"Just let go, Keith. You don't have to fight anymore." And that's bullshit, Keith has a lot to fight for now, a lot more than he ever had before, he had a family.

 

They had a family to get back safe to.

"By now the teams already gone." Shiro said and Keith almost slacked on his grip. "I saw to it myself." And Keith Looked at this Shiro, and saw the hate there, and he hated this.

This was not a face Shiro should ever make.

Shiro was pushing down so hard, Keith felt the heat of the blade on his skin, felt it cooking and scaring over, and the pain was enough to awaken his blood all over again, and he felt it then, through all the pain.

The Black paladin bayard teleported itself through galaxies to reach his hand and he used it to cut off Shiro's galra arm.

He watched as Shiro backed away armless, and got up from his prone position on the floor, his paladin blade in one hand and his marmora blade in the other, his face burning from the pain of a new scar and he looked to Shiro and hoped.

Maybe he ended it, by removing the arm, maybe he removed the means of control.

"Keith?" Shiro asked, and that was Shiro's voice, but he couldn't tell yet if it really was Shiro. 

It didn't matter though, because everything was collapsing and Shiro was passing out from the strain of their battle. 

Their only platform was collapsing under their feet and Keith dug his Blade into it, reaching to grab onto Shiro, saving them both from crash landing into space debris.

He tried to pull them up, but the blade kept slipping. At this rate, they were both going to fall, and Keith had no helmet to get in contact with the rest of the team. 

If there even was a team.

He got so close, he thought he could finally have everything, nothing good ever happened to him huh? Well, good things never lasted.

He remembered first meeting Shiro all those years ago in his sophmore high school class. He remembered him treating Keith like any other person. He remembered being taken under Shiro's wing, going home with Shiro, meeting his family, learning how to fly, learning how to have a family.

Keith wouldn't let him die on his own.

"I'm sorry everyone." Keith whispered into space, before the only thing holding them up exploded, then they were falling into space and Keith kept hold of both his knife and Shiro, pulling himself as close as he could, he closed his eyes and tried to remember what it felt like to be at home. 

* * *

 

"The only reason this kid is here is because you vouched for him." The woman in Keith's memory said to Shiro. He was sitting outside her office after just getting into a fight with a fellow cadet. "You need to make sure this doesn't happen again."

Keith was just preparing himself to go back into the foster system. 

"Understood. I'll handle it." He wonders where he'll go next, he didn't think any home in this state would take him back in.

Shiro left the office, and the ass he fought walked in.

"Hey-" Shiro began, but Keith cut him off.

"Look, I know I messed up." He said, quickly, not looking into Shiro's eyes. "You should send me back to the home already. This place isn't for me." 

"Hey, hey, hey," Shiro said trying to get Keith to look at him. He bent at the knee so he was crouching in front of Keith, forcing him to look at him. 

"Keith, you can do this." He said grabbing onto Keith's scuffed up hands. "I will  _never_ give up on you. Do you understand? No more homes, no more living alone, not if I can help it." 

Shiro then helped Keith to his feet, brushed his hair out of his face to examine the massive bruise forming on his face, Adam was going to have a hissy fit. 

He sighed once more before looking at Keith again. "But more importantly, you can't give up on yourself."

* * *

 

And at the end of that memory, Keith realized that's what he was doing.

He was giving up, he had to do better.

_"BLACK!"_


	49. All Good Things

_Keith..._

_Keith..._

_Keith woke up, opened his eyes into a realm he had never seen before. Here time stopped, yet it was moving so fast he could barely make sense of it. He felt it all though, and when he opened his eyes it was like he was standing on a glass lake in the middle of space. Stars everywhere._

_It was beautiful, if Keith wasn't so panicked. If Keith didn't hear His Shiro calling for his name._

_"Shiro! Where are you?" He asked when he couldn't see anyone. "Show yourself!"_

_I know this must be confusing for you._

_"What is this place? Where are we? You were trying to kill me!" Keith yelled out activating his bayard. "The others! You, you said you..."_

_Keith heard it then, the sound of another person arriving and he turned around and saw Shiro, his Shiro, he knew it because he'd seen that exact look on Shiro's face a thousand times before._

_I'm not here to harm you, everyone is fine, Lance is fine, he told Keith. Just let me explain. That thing that attacked you wasn't me. Since my fight with Zarkonn, I've been here._

_Keith watched as this Shiro who was here, yet wasn't here seemed to pulse. Listened as his voice seemed to come from everywhere._

_"When you disappeared?"_

_Yes. Shiro said. Black wouldn't tell me where I was, or how much time had passed._

_My physical form was gone. Shiro said, I existed on another realm. He said again, he needed Keith to get this, to know exactly what Keith meant._

_I died, Keith._

_And Keith could only think, not you too. So many people died, the most important people in his life died and he could have done nothing._

_But the Black Lion saved my essence, she told me some time in the future, an opportunity would come for me to return to the physical world. I've been with the Black Lion since._

_"Is that where we are? Are we in the Black Lion's consciousness?" Keith asked, letting his blade down to look around._

_I tried to warn the others about the imposter on Olkarion, but our connection wasn't strong enough... and then Shiro began to fade and Keith was alert once more._

_He disappeared._

_"Shiro?"_

_"Shiro! I'm going to get you out of there!"_

_Then Keith was fading as well._

* * *

Keith woke up in the Black Lion's mouth. 

"I knew you'd save me." Keith said weakly before patting the inside of the Black Lion's mouth. "Good kitty." He said weakly.

_I can and will leave you here._

"You would never." Keith said before getting up and limping to the cockpit.

_You are hurt?_

"No shit Black," And at her annoyed rumbled Keith apologized before continuing on, "That fight took a lot out of me, plus, I felt pain from when we were in Voltron, I think my back is bruised, from when we slammed into a rock."

_I'm sorry young one, I knew our connection was strong, I did not realize it would be that strong._

"Black?" Keith asked as he sat in the seat.

_We don't have much time, I think because we share our essence, we match each other so well, it makes sense that you would be connected to actively to Voltron as well._

"So, in time, I could talk to Voltron to?" And he didn't know how, much he seemed to know the Black lion shrugged. "What is this, do you not know something?" He asked. He laughed when the Black lion huffed, and then she forced the memory back into his head and how can he have forgotten.

"We need to get back to the castle, the others are in trouble." He had Shiro, his part of the mission was over, but something was definitely wrong there.

* * *

 

In the meantime, Coran, Hunk and Pidge were trying their hardest to get the castle up and running once more. If they could move the castle, even just a little bit, the would count it as a success.

"How's it going number 5?" Coran asked.

"I've diverted as much power as possible to the main turbine as I could." She responded quickly.

"Nice work!" Coran cheered, "Looks like we have the power we need to attempt a system restart. Allura begin the reboot system..."

Coran kept talking to Allura, his image was on screen, but she just didn't seem to see him. Lance was with her, no one wanted to be alone right now.

"Allura?" He called out when he realized Coran kept talking and Allura was still in her own world.

"Oh, right. What is it you need?" She asked turning to look from Lance back to Coran's image.

"The reboot sequence. Can you run it again?" He asked, swinging around upside down. 

Allura went right to work on that, hoping beyond hope it would work this time. Lance just watched her worried, he hadn't seen her so quiet, so sad before, even when she found out Keith was Galra, at least she had emotion, now... 

Now she didn't.

"Ugh, we're in worse shape than I thought," Coran said to Allura. "Looks like we hit another snag. Hold on tight!" 

"We'll head down to assist with repairs." Krolia informed Lance and Allura, before she and Romelle ran to help out Coran.

Lance stayed behind once more and walked onto Allura's pedestal, driving area, to make sure she was okay. No one ever had any time to digest anything on this hell ship, the least he could do was try and bring her some comfort.

Lance thought he loved Allura, she was amazing, who wouldn't, so he would help her, even if that meant comforting her over the fact that the man she was falling fast for wasn't what she expected.

"Allura, are you okay? You seem distracted." He said coming to stand next to her, not comfortable enough with her to initiate contact like he would with Keith.

"I'm just so angry with myself for allowing this to happen." She said, not even looking at Lance. "I played right into Lotor's hands and I fear my actions have placed us in this dire situation." 

"You did not put us in this situation." Lance said forcefully, hoping the conviction behind his words would help Allura see sense. "It was Shiro who went rogue and released the virus on the Castle."

"No, this is my fault. I trusted Lotor."

"The heart is not something that so easily listens to the brain." Lance said, and something in his heart pulled at his own sentence, like he wasn't just talking to Allura then. "We all trusted him, he showed us all compassion in different ways, and we all willing accepted and went along with it."

"I was fooled by him, and it put the entire universe in jeopardy." Allura said in response. "How can the coalition, how can anyone, trust me after this when I'm not sure I can trust myself?" 

"That's the thing, Allura, it wasn't  _just_ you." Lance said trying just to get her to look at him, he was always trying to get her to look at him. "We all did. I had more reason than anyone not to trust him, hell he spent the first five minutes talking with me, antagonizing me over Keith's almost death, but after that, he did everything right. None of us could have seen this coming. He didn't just fool you. He fooled us all." 

And finally, Allura looked up to Lance at those words, sorrow in her eyes, but slowly, Lance could see the acceptance come back. 

Slowly the fire that he knew to be Allura was building up again. He just had to keep going, he had to keep giving.

She then ran up to him, and pulled him into a tight hug, she needed the emotional support now. She needed the comfort of knowing someone was there who cared, and Lance was willing to give it to her. 

"Let me tell you, as someone who's made a million mistakes... all you can do is get up and try to make it right." He said softly, rubbing soothing circles into Allura's back, he always wanted to hold her, but not like this, never like this. "You can't doubt yourself now. We need you. The universe needs you."

Allura sighed, loosening her grip on him, but not moving away.

"Thank you, Lance." Then the alarm blared, and Allura, moved slightly out of Lance's embrace, just to look at the screen, not moving all the way though.

"Hailing the Castle of Lions! This is Keith." Keith's image, battered, bruised and scarred appeared on the screen, and Lance's and Allura's hearts dropped, Lance dropped Allura's embrace without a second thought, and went to run to the screen as if he could get to Keith through it.

God he looked terrible, Lance felt everything in him ache.

"Keith! You're alive, thank God, but are you okay?" Lance yelled out, a relieved smile on his face slowly turning into a worried expression.

"Where have you been?" Allura asked, smiling slightly. "Did you get Shiro?" 

"I got him, but he's not the Shiro we know. It's a clone, he has fake memories in his head, I've saved the body, but removed his Galra arm, Haggar was controlling him through that." Keith explained quickly.

"Keith, is that a scar! What happened-"

"Sharpshooter, I'm in so much pain right now, my face is on fire, but I can't stop now. When we're all safe and sound, I'll let you fuss over me all you want, but for now we-"

"Where's the real Shiro?" Allura asked, bringing Keith's soft look towards Lance, back to her. His face got more serious as he spoke again.

"It's complicated. I'll explain later, but right now, you need to focus on Lotor." He said turning to look to Allura, he saw her gaze drop and pushed on. "I don't know what happened when I was gone, but you seemed close, I'm sorry Allura, I'm so sorry."

"Thank you Keith," Allura said before turning to look at Lance, walking next to him so they could stand shoulder to shoulder. "I will get over it, with time and with friends." She said smiling towards Lance and putting a hand on his shoulder and Lance fought the urge to shake it off. Why? He's always wanted Allura's attention! Maybe it was because he felt dirty only getting it now? 

It couldn't be Lance was self-conscious under Keith's piercing gaze, right?

"I've picked up the Sincline ships on my scanner." He said instead. "It looks like he'd headed back to your position. Right where you are."

"He needs to get back into the quintessence field." Allura supplied.

"I'm on my way to you now. But without a wormhole, it's gonna take me a while, and Blacks not in tip top shape right now-"

"Idiot, don't push yourself more than you need-" Lance began, but Keith cut him off.

"I would do anything to get back to you, you guys know that." He said quickly. "Black agrees, pushing myself, even this much, will be enough if it means I can be there to help... Although, you'll have to hold off Lotor without me for the time being."

"We'll do what we can, Team Leader." Lance said a small smile on his face.

"See you soon, Sharpshooter." Then Keith cut the connection and forced his bond with Black deeper. He cut into her very essence, felt her pain in her wing, felt the energy it took to fly so hard and fast through space, forced their minds together so it was no longer Keith and Black, but they.

"Shiro, we need help. We need to get to the team before Lotor." They asked, and it felt like fumbling around in the dark for the lock with a key they didn't even know would fit. But it had to. It had to.

They pushed forward.

* * *

 

"He wants to harness the pwoer for himself, but we cannot let him." Allura's voice of reason rang out the command ringing through everyone's heads. "Thankfully, there's only one way through to the quintessence field, through the inter-reality gate."

"We must destroy it." Lance said. "Do anything you can, we cannot allow him to pass through."

"Roger that!" 

"The rest of us will stay here and work on getting the castle up and running." Coran added on. "Without the rest of you, it'll be slow going, but we'll get it done." 

"Good luck Coran." Allura said.

"We'll need all the help we can get." Lance added on.

* * *

 

"Zethrid, Ezor, my deepest apologies for lying to you both, but in order to gain the Princess' trust and make the Paladins of Voltron believe we were truly at odds, it had to be done." He said, and it truthfully pained him to say this. He hated how he had to use them, especially since he had actually grown rather fond of them.

Rather fond of the Princess, too. 

He knew in the end, it was his plan to get his generals back, he knew this whole scheme worked in his favor to keep them safe, but it still hurt him somehow.

He pushed down that guilt as far as it could go. 

"I'm just glad we're on your side again." Ezor said.

"So long as I get to blow something up, I'm good." Zethrid added on.

"Excellent. Today, we will gain access to unlimited quintessence, and together, we usher in a new era of power."

* * *

 

"Before we destroy it for good though, are we sure about this?" Pidge asked. "Imagine all we could do with this quintessence, all the technological advancements we could-"

"No." Lance said, finally. "We must do this, open fire."

And he was glad they did not question his decision, as all four of them began to attack the rift, destroying the gate that would allow Lotor access.

"So, now what's the plan, Lotor will be here any second." Pidge asked.

"So, the Castle ship is down. The Black lion isn't with us, so we can't form Voltron..." Allura was murmuring to herself.

"We're just going to have to do what we can." Lance said finally.

"Got it, attempt to survive." Pidge said sadly. 

"Last time we fought Lotor, we had five ships and Lotor had two, and he still kicked our butts." Hunk muttered worriedly. "This time, he's going to have three ships, and we only have four."

"Coran, how are the repairs coming?" Allura asked over Hunk's fretting 

"I'm working on'em, Princess." Hm, that's not promising.

* * *

 

"Heironymus Wimbleton? My grandfather's tool kit!" Coran cheered out. Thank God falling down that air vent wasn't for nothing. 

Yup, this was his grandfather's tool kit, there was a 10,000 year old bottle of nunville in his tool kit.

"All I've ever wanted to do was live up to your great name. When I first saw your Castle of Lions take to the sky, I knew anything was possible. Now I'm not so sure."

Coran really believed, this might be the en-

_You dumb quiznacking globtrod of a scorville! Get your rear end in gear and fix this hunk of junk!_

"Wait a tick!"

* * *

 

"Incoming." Lance warned when Red supplied him with warning beeps.

They're here. It's time to get serious. God how far away was Keith? How far away was Black? What was the status on the Castle? What-

"Hold your position, let Lotor make the first move." Lance commanded, especially when he felt Allura getting antsy in her seat. 

"We need not fight today." Lotor called out. "We are all on the same side."

Allura wanted to snort in disbelief.

"I know your opinion on me might have changed because you know of my past. It doesn't have to change our future together." He pushed on. Maybe he could save his relationship to them, he truly did like them, he missed them.

"The truth is, I want to harness the power of the quintessence field to better the universe, just like I said. Nothing has changed."

Allura's had enough.

"You enslaved countless Alteans!" Allura accused in a rage. "Harnessed their life source for your own personal gain. How many innocent live did you destroy?"

"Allura, I-" 

"How many?" 

"There was no other way-"

"There is always another way!" She yelled out, completely done with him, and while Lance knew she needed this, he also feared that this would set them on edge, make Lotor angry.

"Why is he pleading with the paladins? Why are we not opening fire?" Zethrid yelled out confused.

"I stopped trying to figure out Lotor's master plan months ago." Ezor responded, Axca was silent though. She had been with Lotor the longest, she was there from the start, she knew him like the back of her hand.

This pleading, was not a part of the plan, he wanted them. He wanted them the same way he wanted her and Zethrid and Ezor. He wanted them because somehow, someway, he learned to care for them during his under cover work. He never planned for this.

"Allura, you must understand, I've given everything I have to plumb the depths of King Alfor's knowledge to unlock the mysteries of Oriande. Please, Allura, we've come too far together." 

And it would be so, so easy for her to say yes, to forget it all and run back to him.

But she would not be her Father's daughter if she let this stand.

"No, we're not!" She yelled out through her tears, not hearing Lance's commanding no as she went in for the attack.

She was the level headed princess, she knew this was a bad idea, but she did it anyway. What was it that Lance said earlier? Sometimes the heart wants something the brain has no control over...

Her brain said stall, her heart said murder.

"Hold your fire!" Lotor shouted to his generals. He then turned to the woman who unknowingly took his heart. Who took it against his will, and pleaded. "Allura, stop! You and I hold the ancient knowledge of our Altean culture. We were meant to be together. My feelings for you are true and I know you have feelings for me as well."

"You betrayed and used me." She hissed out, begging to any and every god she knew that these tears would stop, that her hurt would no longer hurt, that this pain would end.

Go for where it hurts.

"You're more like Zarkon than I could have ever imagined."

"What about your father?" Allura knew something was up now, his voice changed, no longer the pleading, hopeful, lovestruck man before. This was cold. "Alfor had years of knowledge on his side, but was to weak to defend his home world. I'm the one who had to step up and save our entire race. Who are you, Princess who slept for 10,000 years, to question my tactics in bringing peace and prosperity to the universe?"

This was truly the end.

 "Destroy the lions." He commanded emotionlessly, now it was time to battle. Allura ran forward, going against Lance's direct orders and he felt how hard it must be for the Black paladin to deal with all of them.

Allura was heading straight for Lotor, her anger blinding her to the rest of the battle.

"Coran we need your help here!" Hunk yelled out.

"I'm working on it! Krolia get ready!" Hunk heard Coran yell out before the coms died.

* * *

 

"I'm ready, but are you sure setting off a bomb in the main turbine is a good idea?"

"No, I'm not sure it's a good idea, but it's our only idea."

"Fire away." Krolia said, and Coran threw the bomb, and sprinted out of there, just making it to safety as the bomb went off.

"Coran, are you there? It worked! We got an engine online!" Krolia cheered out. 

Now to help the paladins.

* * *

 

The castle got there, but of course, only one engine was working so, it wasn't really working at it's best.

Everyone else was just too busy trying to survive and fight.

So they all heard it, when Lotor spoke again.

"Once I wipe out Voltron, I'll start a new Altea." He said, crazed. "An Altea that will never know of Princess Allura or King Alfor. Nor will they know of the Lions of Voltron. All they'll know is me, their great leader!" He took aim, and fired at the Blue lion.

It took every ounce of ALlura's piloting skill to avoid the heavy fire she was under.

"I'm ready to wipe the universe clean of all my enemies!" He laughed madly. "Voltron, Haggar, and the rest of the Galra." 

Whoops.

That didn't sound good, not to his generals, they  _were_ Galra, and Lotor makes no exceptions.

Axca knew this, they'd lost. It was time to retreat now, when they had the chance.

"I think it's time to sever our ties with Lotor for good." She said definitely. She was done here. She has been forced to fight against family for too long now, he promised her he would never make her fight them, yet here she was.

"Disengage from the battle, follow my lead."

"Even my generals betray me." Lotor said, disappointedly, as he watched them fly away. It seemed everyone could only use him, they stayed for the power he provided, and left when the going got tough. To bad those ships weren't going anywhere.

He called for the ships, using their technology, the advancements he supplemented into them, and called them to him. He ejected his generals and called the ships together to make His Voltron.

His stronger, better, half-breed Altean, Galra Voltron. 

One monster ship against four puny lions. He could win this, he could finally crush his enemies.

"Well, the good news is, it's now four on one." Hunk said sarcastically, and really, Lance wanted to appreciate the humor, but he just couldn't do it.

They were screwed.

They needed Keith.

 _"Now would really be a good time for a dramatic entrance samurai."_ Lance whispered, to Red, to himself, hell, to the void. Anything to get Keith here faster.

This Lotor Voltron was tearing them to shreds, he moved faster than their individual lions, his tail slashed at them from any angle. The only thing keeping them alive was the fact they had numbers, and he did not.

The castle ship fired at Lotor's monster, and it fired back. It completely repelled the Castle's attack.

They were in some heavy duty trouble.

* * *

 

"Coran, shoot it again!"

"I can't. That was our last shot!" 

They were hearing everything. They heard as their family fought against Lotor, as their loved ones suffered without them.

They needed to find the damn lock. They needed to open the flood gates, but it was too much, their will was strong, but it was pointed in the wrong direction.

They needed a light. 

"Shiro, you have been with us for so long. Help us, find the door. Help us." They asked, then in the dark, they felt it, a guiding hand. He had spent so much time here, even in the dark, Shiro knew his home. 

He guided them forward, and Keith felt everything click into place.

He was back. This was the astral plane. Keith could now enter on his own, he knows the way. He let go of Blacks consciousness in him. 

It was time for Shiro to help push him to be the paladin he needs to become. 

_Keith, to get to them you must see them first._

That was helpful.

_See through the lion's eyes._

And Keith turned, watched the sunrise in the astral plan, and set out to find Black once more. 

_Hello, my paladin._

_"I give you my body, use it as a vessel, get us home."_

_Thank you, I will cherish it._

Then Keith could not see anymore, it was blinding this light, but at the same time, it's like Keith could see everything. Every reality, every future, every past, every outcome to the whole world. It was too much, it was enough to make a man go brain dead. To make a man crazy.

But Black was there, she helped him find what they wanted, they locked onto their target, and they went.

Keith was back in the cockpit of the Black lion, she was humming around him, the bruises on his body began to stop aching. The Black lion was using his energy to heal herself, and she was using her energy to heal him. 

Then Keith pushed, he pushed their connection, pushed everything forward to get to the people he loved most, and it HURT, but then the Lion's wigs were growing, they were moving faster, they were jumping through space time.

"It didn't have to end like this, but you've made your choice." Lotor said, almost sadly, to the out of commission lions. He called for his laser, and took aim, but then, the alarms were blaring on the ship.

Something was wrong, something was so, so wrong.

Then he saw it, the Black lion approached them, quicker than physically possible.

Lotor was in a state of disbelief, and Lance let out a hearty chuckle.

"Knew you'd come for us." He said to himself, as he watched with a sick satisfaction as the Black Lion with massive wings slashed through the battle field, how it's energy brought their lions back together, how it set Lotor's ship spirraling.

"Keith, how'd you get here so fast?" Hunk asked in disbelief.

"We had help." He said, then Keith was shaking his head, separating himself from Black once more. "Now hurry. We don't have much time. On me! Form Voltron!"

 


	50. Defender of All Universes

"Shield!" Keith yelled out, and they blocked Lotor's first attack. It was strong, it was pushing against them. 

"Hunk for canon!" Keith commanded next. He used the shield to escape the laser, then used the canon to fire at Lotor, but he moved faster than Voltron could aim. 

"He's too fast!" Lance pointed out.

"They we'll have to get in close! Form sword!" He yelled out, and watched in horror as Lotor's ship formed it's own duel blades.

"Now we will see how Alfor's legacy stands agains the new Altean defender!" He said viciously. 

Keith felt the arms of Voltron as his once more, used his skill with a Blade, but he was slow, the shield was the only thing saving them.

That and the brute force of Voltron.

Come on Keith, you are a better swordsman than this, open your mind up to Voltron, let it take from you as it has taken from the paladins before.

Slash, fire, dodge, parry repeat. They did this all to survive.

"We can't touch him, he's too fast!"

"We need to stop him moving around, back him into a corner or something!" Hunk suggested.

"Hunk is right." Keith agreed. "We have to eliminate his speed advantage. Limit his movements! There!" Keith said, bringing their attention to a massive rock, it's exactly what they needed.

He ran, and they followed, he lured Lotor in, but Lotor kept firing at them from a distance, they were using the curvature of the rock to help them.

He got annoyed quickly and went farther away to wind up for a direct speed attack.

"Wait for him..." Keith commanded then closed his eyes to open up for Voltron. They will tell him, he could feel it thrumming his his mind, heart and soul. 

"Now!" He yelled and then, they had him cornered and fired everything they had against him, but then the rock split in half behind Lotor, and he escaped.

Damn.

"Hunk, shoulder canon!" And then Lotor just disappeared, they didn't hit him, Keith knew it, he vanished.

He'd done that with his space wolf plenty of times, but this? This was different.

Voltron gave Keith a split second warning. 

It was enough for them to put up a shield, but not enough for them to prepare for the impact. They were launched through space and slammed into another rock.

God that hurt so much.

They looked at Lotor through the pain and saw him glowing purple.

"How is he moving so fast?" Pidge asked.

"We've got to get up close and attack!" Keith yelled out.

_"Black?"_

_Yes, my paladin?_

_"Can you get Shiro out of here? I don't know how-"_

_It is already done, teleported directly into the castle, now focus, I refuse to let you die here._

Lotor kept disappearing and reappearing around them, he was hitting them in every direction, and despite Voltron's split second warnings to Keith, it wasn't enough.

"He's etering the quintessence field at will." Allura said definitely.

"How?" 

"Because I gave his ships the ability." Allura said, disappointed with herself, then they were slammed once more from the back.

"Unlimited power is mine." Lotor cackled. "All realities will fall to the new Altean Empire."

He fired at them again, but this time the shield did not hold. It hurt, so much, and there was near nothing they could do. 

"We have to go in after him." Keith said through huffs of pain. "Getting power from the wuintessence is the only eay we can match his strength."

"Can we do that?"

"If he can do it, Voltron can, can't we?" Pidge said, trying to answer Hunk's question.

"My father did it once before, but it's extremely dangerous." Allura explained to them.

"Do we have a choice?" Lance asked.

"Please Allura." Keith pleaded.

"I might be able to do it, but I need your help, all of you, focus your energy." Allura asked for it, then she tried to get to Voltron, but it wouldn't let her through, then she felt it, someone was grabbing onto her hand, warm and steady, and it lead her to a door, and that door was Voltron's consciousness.

How? Did one of her paladins already know the way?

It didn't matter though, for she was calling for the field to open up, and open up it did.

The battle would continue in the quintessence field from now on, she only hoped they would not be changed by it.

"Form sword." She said, they needed it to cut through space time, and Keith was quick to help her.

They were in.

"I underestimated you, Princess." They heard Lotor say, then they saw his ship in the distance.

He was flying at them, they were flying at him, swords were clashing, they took major hits each, they were equally matched.

"We took a major shot, but I feel fine!" Pidge yelled out.

"All this quintessence is keeping us at full power!" Hunk cheered out, Keith was just glade that this mass amount of quintessence was allowing him to not feel the blows nearly as much as he did before.

_More._

Keith jolted in his seat. That wasn't Black. "Listen, can't  you guys hear it?!" Keith yelled out. "Voltron can do so much more." He said, relaying Voltron's message. 

Going on instinct all five of them attacked, putting everything into their lions, into their bond.

It seemed they had the upper hand now, in a bloody, and brutal battle, Voltron was firing lasers from it's eyes, they could detach specific parts of Voltron to launch at him.

They were going to annihilate him.

Allura knew this was wrong, as much as she wanted him dead, she knew she could not do it, not in the right state of mind. 

She needed to pull all of them out of there if she wanted to safe them. The quintessence was corrupting them all with power.

"We have to get out of here, this is exactly what happened to Zarkon. We're being corrupted." Allura explained quickly. "All this exposure turned him into a monster!"

And Lotor was attacking again, crazed and out of his mind. 

"Allura's right, we're out of control." Lance said pleading to Keith.

"All our systems are overloaded." Pidge confirmed.

"Find a way out while we dodge!" Keith yelled back.

"We don't need to leave here, not yet." Allura said, thinking on her feet. "We defeat him by giving him all the power he wants." 

Then Voltron pulled out of the chase, causing Lotor to stop as well.

Keith helped Allura into Voltron, together, they overpowered Voltron's core, and sent pure quintessence back at Lotor. It was over powering his systems, it was overpowering his very being. He thought it was giving him strength, it was only tearing him apart.

It was tearing all of them apart, but they needed to keep it together, just a little longer...

There, his ship was done for.

"Let's grab Lotor, and get out of here." Keith yelled out.

"No, we can't. We have to leave now." Pidge argued back.

"We must try." Allura said.

"Pidge is right." Lance bit out, let Lotor rot in this hell scape for all Lance cared, Voltron was collapsing, he'd rather save his friends than attempt to save the bastard prince.

"If we stay here much longer, Voltron's done for." Hunk added on what everyone was thinking.

"But we can't just-"

"Allura we gotta go now!" Lance yelled out, so Allura just allowed herself this, one last private goodbye. She hated him, for what he did, but she could not forget Lotor. In order to move on, she knew she'd have to say goodbye here. So she did.

"Lotor's made his choice. Let's get out of here, Allura." Allura turned to her side to see Keith's new, scarred face staring back at her, a sadness in his eyes as he relayed that message. The solidarity of her friends, gave her the strength to turn away, it was time to let him rot.

* * *

 

"What did you do in there?" Keith asked Allura, he might have given her the key to Voltron, but he didn't know what she'd done with it.

"I took the excess energy from Voltron and transferred it to Lotor. It's a technique I learned on Oriande... thanks to Lotor." She said sadly. Was Oriande now forever doomed to be a sad, bitter memory? No, she wouldn't allow it. "What happened to you?" She asked, she needed to know how Keith could bring her exactly where she needed to go.

"That's-" Keith began, uncomfortably then Coran was contacting them.

"Oh, thank God you're back! We've got a big problem!" That's not what they wanted to hear from Coran at all. "Lotor's jumping in and out of the quintessence field has created multiple growing rifts in the fabric of time and space."

"If we don't do something fast, those tears will continue to expand until all of existence as we know it will be destroyed." Pidge added on.

"There has to be something we can do." Keith said desperately. 

Pidge began scanning the rift. Hunk was running through a few different models to see if there's any chance the rifts can close on their own. The data was looking bad.

"How long do we have?" Keith asked.

"15 doboshes." Coran said solemnly. There wasn't enough alchemic knowledge in the world to figure out a way for Voltron to close all those rifts. There wasn't a scientific way either, what could they-

"The only thing that could possibly pull that rift closed would be a source of gravity more powerful than a supermassive Black hole." Pidge informed everyone hopelessly.

But Coran knew something with a source of gravity more powerful than a supermassive Black hole. And he just fixed her to.

"The teludav." Coran said.

"What about it?" Keith pushed.

"To make wormhole jumps, the teludav creates a brief flash of infinite mass." Coran explained. "There might be a way to overload the teludav reactor and seal the rift. If one of the flsahes went off in the rift, it could do the job."

"But that would mean sacrificing the Castle of Lions." Hunk said. That would mean getting rid of Home, sacrificing another piece of Allura's past, another piece of Voltron, another piece of each of them to this damned space war.

"What choice do we have?" Pidge asked sadly.

"I know, but still, it's been home." 

"Oh, I hate to say goodbye to my grandfather's creation, the last piece of the real Altea," Coran said equally as sad, "But it must be done."

"Coran, begin preparations." Allura said giving the final call. "Everyone else, start unloading the castle, we need to evacuate immediately.

* * *

 

Keith put Shiro's body, floating in a healing pod in the Black lion, that's all he really cared about on this ship, he never really had anything else. He was wearing his armor, he had his blade, his mother, dog and Romelle were all already loaded into the Black lion. 

Everything else could really be replaced, it wasn't like he even knew where any of his stuff was anymore.

So he went to help Pidge load up her lion, she had so much stuff and such tiny arms, and they had so little time.

Pidge grabbed all her tech, and some of the souvenirs she'd collected in her time in space, and, of course, she brought her helpful friends with her, the ones who helped her get off that trash planet all those years ago.

Allura grabbed her mice, some old altean jewelry that belonged to her mother, and her parent's wedding photo.

Lance had a backpack full of his skin care products, his beloved jacket, and a cow. Pulling Kalternecker onto Allura's ship was harder than he thought it would be, but he did it anyhow.

It was on his way, running to Red, that he remembered, and he was forced to sprint back all the way to the living area of the castle. He knew how important his jacket was to him, so maybe he should bring Keith's jacket. And his gloves. Lance had only seen those things seperated from Keith when they went swimming and when Keith left. Lance was sure Keith would appreciate the comfort.

Hunk, being smart, grabbed as much food as possible along with his clothes, then they were all launching out of the castle, except Allura for she was waiting for Coran, because Coran needed a moment alone with his families Legacy.

"Goodbye, old friend." He said, running his hand over the dashboard one final time. He activated the teladuv over drive and set course for the castle ship to run into the tear in time and space. They then flew away from it as far as possible, but Coran could not tear his eyes away from the collision, no matter how badly he knew he wanted to.

This truly felt like an end that could not be remedied.

He watched as the castle exploded and the tear closed, the universe was safe, but he still felt empty.

That's when they noticed something where the castle once was.

"What is it?" Keith asked Hunk, who approached it with caution. 

"It's a diamond." Hunk said in wonder. "The pressure crushed the Castle of Lions into this little diamond.

_"Yellow."_

_Hunk-a-munch I'm already on the case._

_"Thank you."_

_Of course, it was my home, too. I'm glad we'll have this to remember it by._

"Well, we saved all realities everywhere." Lance said uneasily. "What do you guys want to do now?" 

"We need to find some place to land and see if there is some way to help Shiro." Keith responded. 

Once they found a breathable planet, they brought Shiro's body from the Black lion and set it one the ground, so everyone could see, so everyone could try and figure out a way how to help.

"This body is barely living, but Shiro's spirit is alive." Keith said seriously. "It's inside the Black Lion. Inside the astral plain, I've heard him talking to me, I've met him there." 

"He tried to tell me," Lance said, a horrible realization on his face remembering his brief visit in the astral plain. "I thought I was mistaken, I didn't think to... oh god." And Lance fell to Shiro and Keith's side sobbing. "I'm so sorry, I should have done something, I could have-"

Keith grabbed onto Lance's hand and squeezed, pulled him closer, made sure he was paying attention. "You are not to solely take the blame for this, do you understand? He played his part to well."

"But, I could have-"

"Anyone could have Lance. Don't let this hurt you, it's not your fault." Keith said seriously, making sure Lance at least understood some of the things coming out of his mouth. "Lance please-"

"Keith." Allura said, a smile on her face, one that showed determination. "I think I know enough alchemy to fix this."

"Allura, I love you."

"I'm shocked saying that sentence didn't cause you to break out in a rash." Allura said teasingly, behind a waning smile.

"Honestly, me too." Keith said tiredly, giving Allura a quick nod to say, I give you permission to do whatever you want to save my brother.

Then he watched as Allura began to walk over to the Black Lion.

_Paladin, I do not like her going into our brain._

_"I will be with you the whole time."_

_She is not you, I refuse to let her see everything, I will shove Shiro at her._

_"Don't do anything to endanger him."_

And the Black Lion scoffed.

_He is only alive because I have chosen to keep him alive, I wouldn't risk harming him now, I'm just telling you to stay with me._

_"Very well, Black."_

And Keith watched from two different consciouses as Allura pulled forth Shiro's spirit using alchemy, holding it close to her own quintessence, keeping it safe in the journey to be transferred into Shiro's new body.

She was glowing purple. That was insane.

Keith separated himself from Black, and watched as Allura transferred what must have been Shiro's essence from her body to his.

It was magical.

Keith waited on baited breath, they all did. Then they heard it, a singular cough, it was coming from Shiro's body. 

But how could they know it worked, that this was their true Shiro? How could they possibly begin to test-

Shiro woke with a start, coughed and then went to fall back, weak. Out of habit, Keith caught Shiro and brought him closer to his body to support him.

Black roared in triumph, all the Lion's did, okay so that was a good sign, everyone seemed to accept it as such seeing as everyone started to cry relieved tears.

"You found me, it took you damn long enough." Shiro huffed out, and yeah, that was Keith's Shiro alright.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Keith said with a shrug.

"Rest." Allura demanded. "You need it."

"Don't need to tell me twice, Princess." Shiro responded before immediately falling back asleep.

Time to get serious once more.

"So what are we gonna do? The Castle is destroyed." Hunk said.

"There's only one place that has the plans necessary to create a replacement for the Castle of Lions," Pidge said a sad smile on her face. "Coran gave them to my Dad."

"Then, it looks like we're going home." Keith said.


	51. A Little Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ready for KICK to kick the bucket friday? Rest in peace my hopes and dreams, but here I am, still writing Klance fanfiction, still hoping in my tiny, tiny heart that something will happen.
> 
> I fear I will mourn KICK like I will newspaper boy, neither of them ever had a chance...

"I've brought a special guest along with me today." The teacher droned on. Keith had stopped paying attention to her after his first week here, when she heard he was transferring because of issues at his old foster home, she treated him like trash, like his presence here was only temporary.

It was, but still.

"Shiro just broke the recod for the fastest orbital velocity, beating the old..." Yeah, Keith really didn't care about this.

He could barely find a spot on Earth, did anyone think he could find a home in space? A family in space?

Not likely, you'd have to drag him to go to military school, he refused to be that kid, even if all his life choices were pointed to that.

"By playing a video game." Most children were excited to play a flight simulator game, but this emo little fuck just kept on staring out the window.

Why he's adorable.

* * *

 

Shiro introduced the Galaxy Garrison's most advanced flight simulator to the students before allowing them each to have a go at the game.

Some made it past level one, few made it past level two, and none made it past level three. That was a pretty standard showing for students who had never touched a simulator before, he was supposed to report anyone who made it past level four. 

Oh well, there was one last person to go still, the little emo child still hadn't moved to give it a try. Looks like Shiro would have to take the initiative here. 

"Looks like you're the only one whose left," Keith looked up from his brooding to see Shiro looking directly at him. "Think you've got what it takes?" 

No, but he'd do it anyways.

So Keith got up, locked the ship, set it into gear and felt his literal everything change. The simulated meteors were easily observed and avoided. This was... this was easy.

He could go faster.

So he did, weaving ad a speed that was unimaginable to any of the students who had attempted the simulator before.

Level one was a breeze, he sped up on level two, then cruised through level three. 

This, really, truly, was his calling. Who'd have guessed it?

Shiro was thoroughly impressed to say the least. He watched as he made it past level five with ease. The garrison was going to have a fit when Shiro told them about this kid.

Adam was going to have a fit.

"I've compiled a list of students I think would make the best candidates for the Garrison." The principal said handing Shiro the list. 

"Huh, is this kid on there?" Shiro asked nodding towards Keith. "Looks like he's just about ready to fly the real thing."

"Keith? He's a bit of a discipline case." Well, good thing the Garrison was technically a military school and Shiro and Adam would be looking out for him. Plus, Shiro really didn't like the way this woman just dismissed Keith, Shiro didn't have the easiest life growing up either, and look where he ended up. "I don't thin he'd necessarily fit in with the rigid Garrison culture."

That was rude, and before Shiro could even say anything, the annoying woman was talking to him again.

Keith could hear it all, it was affecting his flying, he knew it was, but even in his rage, he didn't hit anything.

He was too good for that.

But as the principal kept talking, Keith just kept getting angrier, and she was introducing James to Shiro.

Fuck that.

Keith abandoned the simulator, hoped over the chair and ran out of there, the first thing he saw was a car, a garrison plated car, and Keith hated the smirk on his face.

His father had taught him how to hot wire a car, hell how to hot wire anything, before he... 

Keith didn't think he'd appreciate using this knowlegde, for this, but well, his father was dead. So he hot wired the car, and drove.

"Is that your car." The snotty principal asked. 

_Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh..._

"It appears so."

* * *

 

Shiro had to bail this kid out of Juvy, and he had a handshake with the security guard. Holy shit, what had he gotten himself into?

"I don't get it." Keith said, turning to Shiro, looking between him and his car. "I steal your car and you respond by helping me out?"

"Yeah." Shiro said simply, getting into the car. "So you owe me one." He then took out a card, and handed it to Keith.

"Be at this address tomorrow at 0800 hours." Shiro tried not to laugh at Keith's happily shocked face. "You're getting a second chance." Shiro then closed the top of the car, drove home, and, of course, called Adam the moment he knew it was safe to do so.

"So, how do you feel about children?" Shiro could hear Adam's annoyed groan.

"Takashi, what did you do?" 

"Adam! You don't understand! He had a mullet, he was sulking in the corner, him and the juvy cop have a secret handshake-"

"Juvy cop! Takashi, no-"

"Hold on! I'm sending you photos!"

"NO-" But Shiro heard the ping, and heard Adam swear under his breath. "He's adorable."

"So?"

"I'm too young to be a Father-"

"Not to young to be my da-"

"Finish that sentence and I will leave you."

"Fine, fine," Shiro said, the widest smile ever on his face, as he drove back. "So?"

"He's your brother, for the record, not mine, so if he gets in more trouble I get to yell at you-" Now Shiro's sure he could convince Adam otherwise, but for now, now he's happy, and he'd let his boyfriend rant.

* * *

 

"Is... is he going to be okay?" Hunk asked looking at Shiro's prone figure in the pod. 

"Only time will tell if this body will accept Shiro's consciousness."  Allura offered the only way she knew how. Keith was out of it, he was just looking at Shiro's body completely still, and Allura could not imagine what he was going through.

Lance made his way over to Keith, he didn't know if he'd even notice in his comatose state, or want extra company, but-

Keith didn't even look away from Shiro's body when he grabbed onto Lance's hand and didn't let go. He gave it a quick squeeze to let Lance know he appreciated it.

"Is there anything we can do to help." Lance asked.

"I've tried contacting the Coalition, but I've got nothing." Pidge said annoyed, "It doesn't make sense! And it's not like we get try getting a better signal..."

"Yeah, our lions are shot, they're not going anywhere without recharging their power cores." Hunk added on. 

"If we had the castle, we could recharge them, but..." The silence in the Black Lion was heavy.

They can recharge naturally given enough time and ambient energy, so no need to worry there, but still that might take phoebs." Coran said.

"There's got to be something we can do." Keith pushed.

"Well, we are on the Dalterian Belt, home tot he element faunatonium." Coran said, as if that meant anything to any of them.

"How will that charge the, you know what, never mind." Lance began, then ended. Keith let out a quick huff of a laugh, and Lance let himself smile if just a little. Coran was thundering on.

"Okay. You guys find a yalmor and get this faunatonium stuff." Keith commanded. "I'll stay with Shiro." He said, then he gave Lance's hand a final squeeze before letting go, giving him a nod in thanks.

Lance smiled back and watched as Keith's mother, Krolia took his spot standing strong next to Keith.

"I'll stay as well," Allura added on, talking before Keith could argue. "I may have exhausted the limits of what I learned on Oriande, but I still might be able to help in some way." 

"Alright then, we'll get started." Coran said before turning to walk away. Lance gave Keith one final squeeze to his arm as he passed before following Coran, Hunk and Pidge out.

"Wait, you just fought Lotor, defeated him, stopped an explosion that could have destroyed reality, took your friend's consciousness from the Black Lion of Voltron, and put it inside his clone," Romelle took a big breath from her rant before continuing. "And now we're simply moving on?"

"Just for now." Lance said at the exact same time Hunk said. "Yes." 

Hunk glared at Lance before continuing. "Trust me, I'm always saying the exact same thing, but these guys like to move on." He said as Coran and Pidge turned to leave.

Romelle watched them go, watched the Blue one give Keith one final look then turned to see Keith looking between the two of them.

"Go ahead Romelle, you'll just be bored here." Keith said, trying his best to put an easy smile on his face.

"But, Keith, wouldn't it be better for me to stay-"

"Romelle, it's okay, you've been with me for so, I know you'll be bored here." He said before turning to Lance. "Take her with you, I trust you with my sisters life." 

"Of course, samurai."

"Stay safe sharpshooter, you to 'Elle, I don't need more people in this healing pod." He said as an after though. Lance gave him a smile and a nod before turning to Romelle and guiding her to the ship they would take. 

Lance paused in the doorway before turning back to Keith and saying. 

"He'll be okay, Keith."

"I hope so." Keith said, looking from Lance back to Shiro, "You can't imagine all he's done for me."

* * *

Keith was, of course, at the location Shiro told him to go to at 0800 the next day at 0600 because he simply couldn't wait and was curious beyond belief. Of course they wouldn't let him in though, so he snuck in.

He'd been waiting there since.

"Glade to see you could make it." Shiro said, smile on his face.

"Took you long enough." Keith said simply. 

"Wha- took me long enough? Keith it's 7:45, you couldn't have been here for more than five minutes." Shiro said, but Keith shrugged in a way that made Shiro think Keith had been here a lot longer than five minutes. "Do I want to know?"

"Security on the west entrance is rather weak at 6 am." He said, smile on his face, and Shiro really saw what his future was going to look like with this emo twerp at his side, and didn't hate it.

"Well, you've spent the last two hours then looking at the Calypso, the first ship to carry astronauts to the moons of Jupiter."  Shiro said, pointing to the ship in front of them. 

"It took them three years to get there." Keith said off-handedly. "Longest voyage of its kind."

"That's right." Shiro said around a chuckle. "You've done some research?"

"No, I just pay attention when I need to." Keith said, as if remembering specific facts about a mission to space that happened years ago was simple.

"Well, reading about that mission is what made me want to be a pilot." Shiro stated. "People can accomplish incredible things if they're willing to put in the time and effort." Then Shiro turned to Keith, time to drop the bomb.

"I want to help you, Keith," He said, watching the doubt flash across Keith's face. How many people have said this exact thing to this poor, poor child, and actually did what they said? "I think you've got a lot of potential, hell you snuck into a highly guarded military facility! But, what you decide to do with that potential is up to you. So what do you say? Space school, or mafia underlord?" And Keith snorted at that.

"Mafia underlord?" He asked.

"Well, someone else is going to look at you and see your special skills like I did and instead of thinking, let's help this kid advance humanity, they'll think, tiny kid smart, and very good at crime, he'll be the perfect adopted mob man. And before you know it you're climbing ranks and suddenly your the Mafia UnderLord." Shiro said watching as amusement danced across Keith's face.

"While crime does sound fun," Keith started, smiling earnestly at Shiro, "I think I'll take the, advancing humanity route for now."

* * *

 

This planet was stunning, to bad Coran was being absolutely insane in an attempt to find this Yalmor. Of course though, Coran's craziness caused them to find the Yalmor in record time.

"Wow, they're a lot uglier than I thought they'd be." Lance said looking through the underbrush at the long nosed creature. 

"I think it's cute, you know in that creepy, scary, sort of hideous way," Pidge paused, before turning to look at Lance over her shoulder. "OH! Like you, Lance."

"You called me cute!" Lance cheered instead, getting a hissed 'sh' from Coran. "I'm taking it as a compliment!" He whispered angrily just to watch Pidge roll her eyes and turn back to the yalmor.

Then Coran was on the prowl again, and they were all embarressed once more. 

"Are all ancient Alteans like this?" Romelle asked.

"Well, we only know two." Pidge said with a shrug.

Then everything went to hell. Coran freaked out, jumped into Hunk's waiting arms, Hunk bumped into Lance, causing him to land on a cactus, then Lance, yelled in pain, landed infront of some odd creature who freaked and sprayed them all with a gas that made then the size of ants.

"What the quizacker just happened?" Romelle asked.

"Uh, it's pronounced 'quiznack,' and I have no idea." Pidge said, disregarding Romelle's 'and you kiss your mother with that mouth'.

That's when they felt the stomping and looked up to see the yalmor running at them, screaming.

So, of course, they ran away screaming.

* * *

 

"So, Shiro's just always been, well, like that." Allura said, a fond smile on her face.

"He used to be worse, the Galra took a lot from him, he had slowly been getting better though, before all of this." Keith said with a shrug.

The pod gave a rather bad beep sound, and Keith looked to Allura expectantly.

"His levels are getting dangerously low." She said simply.

Then Keith turned to look at Shiro's prone form and said, "Fight, I won't give up on you, so you can't give up on yourself."

* * *

 

He was in the training simulator once more, only this time he was there with a bunch of other new garrison students. 

James, that ass, was one of them.

And they were doing an absolutely boring flight simulation where they practiced flying in uniform. Ugh, honestly, Keith was going to strangle himself. 

He wanted to be dodging meteors again, that was fun, not this useless, flying in formation bull.

"Fall in line, cadet!" Iverson had yelled at him. 

Yeah, Keith had a lot of issues with Iverson, most of them stemmed from the fact that he was an absolute dick to everyone, even Shiro, and he was the poster boy for the garrison. 

"Sorry, just testing my controls," Keith said in a bored monotone, in response. "Stick's loose."

"Keep this up, and you'll be stuck as a cargo pilot." The tiny peanut of a human said, and honestly Keith would have thought that cute, if James didn't add on to it.

"Yeah, Keith, you're going to get us in trouble. Just follow my lead and maybe, for once, you won't do something wrong." Keith felt the old panic rise again. Everyone might have been annoyed at James for that comment, but Keith didn't hear any of it, he needed out. 

So he flew out of there, against everyone's wishes, forgetting, if just for a moment, that he wasn't in an actual plane. It hurt to watch the sky disappear. 

Time to tune out Iverson once more.

* * *

 

"Thanks a lot." James hissed out, great who let him stand next to Keith.

"My pleasure." Keith said simply, turning away from him.

"We all know the only reason you're here is because of Shiro." James hissed out. Come on Keith, don't rise to the bait, be the bigger man. 

"I can outfly anyone in this building." Yeah, so being the bigger man wasn't exactly his forte. He got a sick satisfaction though watching James face contort in rage; good. He knew he had nothing to say to that, because Keith spoke the truth. 

"Oh yeah?" James hissed out,  "Is that what Mommy and Daddy told you before--"

Keith didn't know he was doing it until it was too late. James knew he was a orphan, knew his mother left him, knew his father died in a fire years ago. He knew that no one other than Shiro and Adam loved him.

So when he was saying that, well, he really should have known Keith was going to punch the living shit out of him.

"Freak!" James yelled at Keith as he was pulled off his body. "He's a freak! Look at him!" And Keith was mad, truly, that was low, to call him the freak after all of this.

In hindsight, Keith knew his Galra tendencies tend to come out when angry, so James was probably the first one to see Keith at his most alien.

Good.

If it meant James shitting his pants at the sight of Keith's anger, then it was all worth it.

Of course though, it was Keith who got in trouble, and not the boy who made fun of the orphan. Of course Keith was the one who got threatened with expulsion, while James just got a slap on the wrist. Keith was in a tough spot a while ago, with no one, no mom, no dad, nothing to his name.

He did things he regretted almost immediately, didn't mean he should have to live with the consequences for the rest of his life. Live with the things he did when he was ten.

Keith thought Shiro would have abandoned him then, but he didn't. He told Keith he would always believe in him. That he would never give up on Keith. It was a speech that struck true to him that day.

"You don't even know me." Keith had said then.

"You're right. I don't." Shiro replied simply. "But sometimes we all need a hand."

Then Shiro was extending his own and Keith took it with a smile.

"How often did you practice that?" Keith asked with a weak smile. "The whole offering a hand thing while offering a hand is totally cheesy."

"Well, who's the person that accepted it?" Shiro said in response.

Then they were walking away from the office laughing, walking back to Shiro's apartment, where Keith tended to stay after a rather rough day.

"What happened." Adam asked the moment he saw Keith's face. He was quick to push him into their couch and ran to get him ice for his face.

"I got in a fight." He said, annoyed.

"Did they deserve it? Did you win?" Adam asked. Keith smiled at that. It seems Adam could sense the annoyance in Keith's voice.

"Yes, to both of those answers." Keith said with a smirk, Adam just ruffled his hair.

"Good, can I ask what started it?" He asked, taking a seat next to Shiro, who immediately wrapped his arm around Adam's waist. 

"He made fun of my Mom and Dad, knowing exactly what my home life was like." Keith bit out, and Adam let out a very leveled hum, the hum that Keith knew meant he was pissed.

"Adam, would it be rude for me to fight a child?" Shiro asked. 

"Yes, just make his life hell in class instead, I know I will." Adam said simply before turning to Keith and with a wicked smile asked, "Name?"

Well, Keith was simply to happy to oblige.

* * *

Honestly, Lance should have stayed with Keith, they could have talked about all the things Keith wanted to talk about with Lance, but instead he came here, and was now running away from something that was trying to kill him.

Who ever thought Lance would reach a point that he'd want to snuggle up with Keith?

Romelle was thinking the same exact thing, she'd rather be with her brother.

"Adventures are not fun!" She yelled out.

"Thank you!" Hunk yelled out next to her. "That's what I'm always saying!" 

Yeah, they really weren't having fun. They were literally tra-

Then, Lance saw it, using his quick thinking he fired a laser at a giant fruit, causing it to fall on the yalmor's head. In pain, it ran away, but not before drenching all of them in it's wake.

"Way to go, Lance!" Hunk cheered.

"So that's why he calls you sharpshooter constantly." Romelle said, and Lance faltered at that. Like, he knew Keith called him that, but he didn't think that was a thing Keith would go around saying, and saying it enough to someone he said was a sister to him.

Man Lance really needed to sit down and catch up with people.

"Yeah, what's with the whole, brother-sister thing you guys got going on?" Hunk asked.

"As much as I want to know that answer to that too," Pidge began, cutting off any response Romelle was going to say, "We need to find shelter for the time being, and figure out a way to get back to normal."

"Right, right, right." Lance agreed, watching as Pidge tried to, then failed to, connect with anyone. There was no signal, well, that sucks.

They really needed to find a safe spot, now.

* * *

 

They still hadn't heard anything and Shiro's levels were still at a record low.

Keith was panicking.

* * *

They were racing. Shiro sneaked Keith out of the garrison for a stress-relief race. Shiro learned, only a little bit after the fight, that Keith did a whole lot better at the garrison if he could sneak off and let loose every once in a while. 

"Come on, catch up!" Shiro yelled over his shoulder. It was about time he gave Keith a heart attack for all the times that kid gave him one. So Shiro speed up on his racer, and took a track he was very familiar with.

Didn't mean Keith wasn't hot on his tail, he wasn't the best new recruit for nothing.

But, sometimes, experience pays off, especially when that means Shiro can just off a cliff, leaving Keith in the dust.

It took him an extra twenty minutes to catch up, which was still an impressive feat, but...

Shiro still won by a whole twenty minutes.

"All right. You won this round," Keith said, as he took off his racing goggles to stand next to Shiro to watch the sun set over the desert. "But I'll get you in the next race, old timer."

Shiro laughed at that. 

"I don't doubt it."

"How'd you do that dive anyway?" Keith asked, leaning against Shiro's own racing pod.

"You liked that one, huh?" Shiro asked, of course Keith liked that one. "It gave Adam a heart attack when I raced him, and he made me swear to never use it against him again. But, of course you liked that one. It's all about timing."

Shiro turned to see Keith giving him every ounce of his attention. He wanted to learn that trick, he wanted to learn that trick, badly.

"You pull up too soon, you won't have the momentum needed to create life. Too late, there won't be enough lift to avoid the crash." Shiro explained.

"You think I'm ready to try that?" Keith asked.

"What do you think?"

"Maybe I should be patient and keep focusing on the basics first." Keith said, after pausing to seriously think it through, and Shiro couldn't be happier. 

"You're learning." He said with a smile, before turning back towards the desert again. "So... you grew up out here?"

"Yeah. Just me and my pop." Keith said sadly, but somehow there was still a smile on his face.

"He was a fireman, right?" Shiro pushed on.

"Yeah. He was a real hero." Keith said softly. "Everyone told him not to run back into that building, but you couldn't tell him anything. Not when it meant saving someone else." 

"Sounds like someone I know." Shiro said softly.

"Adam wouldn't run into a burning building to save anyone except you, he hates the heat." Keith said instead, and Shiro laughed.

"I meant you, idiot." But Shiro's laughter was cut off from a beeping on his wrist.

"What are those?" Keith asked the question that's been bugging him for months.

"Oh... these are just some electro-stimulators to keep my muscles loose." Shiro said uneasily.

"What's wrong with your muscles?" Keith pushed.

"Oh nothing." Shiro said, getting back on his racing pod. "This is just what happens when you get to be an 'old-timer'." He said throwing Keith's words back at him. 

"Fine, fine, don't tell me." Keith said hoping onto his own racer. Shiro went to go, when Keith asked him another question that's been bugging him.

He felt it every time he came out to the desert. This weird energy. He thought it was normal until he moved away, then he came back.

"Hey Shiro," He said, gaining his attention. "Do you ever... feel like, I don't know, like something's out there?" 

"Keith, there are opportunities everywhere."

"That's not-" Then Keith just sighed and gave up. Yeah, maybe they should just go back to the base.

* * *

 

"Coran, you said the faunatonium works on gluon field fluctuations, right?" Pidge asked, and Lance almost let out a sigh of relief. That was Pidge's, I think I've figured something out, voice.

"Correct. It expands atomic distance." He said.

"Then maybe we can use it to make us bigger." And Coran agreed it was a good idea.

So how are they going to find the faunatonium?

"With a yalmor!" Coran said, "We'll lure one back here."

"Lure a yalmor? To us? Like this?" She asked, and honestly, Hunk really appreciated the sarcasm, he needed it.

"Honestly, it's like, I think it, you say it. Are you sure we're not siblings?" Hunk said, sliding up next to Romelle.

"Well, it'll be incredibly dangerous, and Hunk's our only hope." Coran said.

Hunk should have never agreed to this. He should have known "Incredibly dangerous" meant Hunk was being used for bait.

* * *

 

"No, absolutely not!" The admiral yelled out. "I don't care what the doctor says, I refuse to let him go on this mission." 

Shiro watched as Commander Holt and his Admiral fought for his right to go on the Kerberos mission with his... less than adequate health.

Shiro was happy to have Commander Hold on his side, defending his right to go on this mission.

Because he wanted to, he really, really wanted to. His goal in life was to go to space, to be an astronaut. He would not let anything stop him from reliving his dream over and over and over and over again.

Keith heard it though.

And Adam heard it through the grape vine, and was ready to have a row with Shiro over this. This was too much for him.

"Everything okay?" He asked, knowing damn well it wasn't.

"Iverson thinks I shouldn't be a part of this mission." Shiro said, slumping onto their couch. "Called in the big guns. Admiral Sanda showed up and tried to convince Sam to remove me from the crew."

"Did you ever stop to think that, maybe, he's right?" Adam asked. "Maybe you shouldn't go on this mission. Sit one out, you know you were on a mission just last year... You'll only be putting yourself at risk." Adam said turning in his seat at the island to face Shiro.

"You know how important this is to me. It's worth the risk." Shiro said, and that was enough.

"Takashi, how important am I to you?" Adam hissed out, slamming his tea back on the island.

"Adam, you know I love yo-"

"Every . mission, every drill, I've been right there with you." He said, cutting Shiro off. "I have been with you every time you over came, and every time you were in so much pain you could not move. Takashi, this is more than a mission. This is your life at stake." He said, turning to plead with Shiro one last time, tears in his eyes.

"Please, stay with me-"

"Don't stat that again, Adam. You don't need to protect me." Shiro huffed out.

"This is not about protecting you!" Adam yelled out standing to his feet, trying to calm himself down. "Can't you see? This isn't about protecting you, stopping you from going after your dreams, this is about keeping you safe. Making sure that your days don't become numbered because you wouldn't stop to listen to your body every one is a damn while." He stopped himself once more before reaching for his bag and preparing to walk away.

"Shiro, you have nothing more to prove to anyone. You have broken every record there is to break, and I know I can't stop you. I truly know I can't stop you, so I won't." Then, for a split second Shiro looked happy, Adam hated to ruin it.

"But, I won't go through this again. So if you decide to go, don't expect me to be here when you get back." Good an ultimatum. "I've got a class to teach."

"Adam-"

"Takashi." He said turning to look at Shiro once more. "If I asked you now. If we stopped walking around on eggshells, if I stopped pretending I don't notice the rings you hide in your sock drawer, if I asked you right now to stay here, to marry me, what would you say?" And Shiro was speechless. He couldn't think of an answer in time, and watched as Adam's heart broke right in front of him.

"I had a feeling that would be your answer, I shouldn't have asked." Then he left before Shiro could even defend himself. Shiro got up off the couch and methodically made his way to his sock drawer where he pulled out the wedding rings be bought months ago with Keith's help. 

He took one and wrapped a string through it before putting it on his neck. He then took the other one, and left it on Adam's side of the bed before leaving.

He would not see Adam again until it was time to leave.

* * *

 

Hunk did not want to count the amount of times he has almost died on this stupid space trip.

Now they were tiny and riding on the back of a freaking Yalmor on their way to who knows where and Hunk just wanted a lazy morning for once in this god damn space hell trip.

* * *

"When were you going to tell me?" Shiro turned from his maintenance to see Keith angrily approaching him.

"Oh. Hey, Keith." He said rather nervously. 

"So what is it?" He asked, completely ignoring Shiro's greeting. "Are you sick of something?"

"I'm not sure I follow-"

"I was outside your office." Keith hissed, and Shiro only had a split second to think, at least it wasn't his apartment, when Keith pushed on. "I overheard you and Commander Holt talking with Admiral Sanda. Tell me the truth. I can handle it." 

"I know, and that's the sad thing about all of this, you can handle it." Shiro said, wiping his brow one final time before getting serious. "I have a disease, and it's getting worse. I'll only be able to maintain my peak condition for a couple more years. After that..." Shiro turned from Keith's sad eyes back to his racing pod. "The Garrison doesn't want me up there. Neither does Adam."

"So, what are you going to do?" Keith asked, already knowing the answer.  

"I'm going on the mission." And Keith just held it in. He would not be the cause for Shiro's sadness no matter what.

* * *

 

"This is worse than being bait!"

"Yes! At least then you were the only one in danger!" Romelle responded, and okay, friendship canceled. Rude.

Then the Yalmor was suddenly stopping, and digging and then more Yalmor were coming, this might be it!

"If they link at the ears, we're sitting on a faunatonium wizplute!" Coran cheered, so they were in the right place.

Now time to jump directly into this hell circle hoping that, maybe, this could all work.

They weren't getting paid enough for this. Oh! Wait, they weren't getting paid at all.

Romelle was never going to leave Keith's side again, quizack this. At least they were back to normal now.

* * *

 

"I'm afraid the clone body is rejecting Shiro's consciousness." Allura said, giving Keith the update he did not want to hear.

"There must be someway..." Keith begged.

"There's nothing I can do." Allura said fighting off tears.

Then Keith was slamming against the pod top. "Shiro, please. FIght! You have to go home! We have to go home!" He yelled at the unresponsive body.

"Adam's just going to bring you back to life to kill you anyways, so just come back now! Please! If not for him, then for me!"

* * *

Shiro was about to enter the ship leaving for Kerberos when he heard it.

"I would like a moment alone with Taka- with Commander Shiro, please." Shiro turned around to see Adam standing there. Keith had already said his goodbyes the night before after their race, after Shiro instructed him to find Adam while he was gone. 

Now it seems Adam was going to say his final piece.

"I know you don't want me going, but-" Shiro began to defend himself the moment the other crew left them alone, but Adam shut him up quickly, taking two strides forward he kissed Shiro as hard as he could. 

Adam was never one for public displays of affection, so this truly caught Shiro off guard. Then Adam was pulling away, putting both hands on Shiro's face, and that's when Shiro felt the metal on his skin. It was coming from Adam's left hand.

"I'm sorry." Adam said and Shiro was confused. "I just, I just want whatever time you have left, and that was selfish. Your time is yours Shiro, I know that, and I love you-"

"Adam are you wearing..." Shiro asked, going to remove Adam's hands from his face so he could see it. It was their engagement rings. Well, it was Adam's engagement ring on his ring finger. "Adam..."

"This." Adam said, holding up his ring finger. "This is my promise to you, saying that I will take whatever time you give me. Keith made me realize that the time you have left is too precious, the time we have left we should spend loving, not fighting. So, come back to me." He said finally, looking into Shiro's eyes.

In response, Shiro took Adam's hand and placed it over his chest and pushed against it until he knew that Adam could feel Shiro's own ring under all that space suit. 

"Nothing will stop me from coming back to you. I've got a family here, I refuse to abandon you." Shiro said.

"Good." Adam said with a smile, even though he was crying. "Because if you don't I have no illusions Keith would not run all the way to space to find you."

"What out for him, for me?" Shiro asked.

"Of course, he's your brother, he's my brother too, he's... he's family." Adam said.

"Alright, I have to go now." Shiro said softly.

"I know."

"Promise you'll be here when I return?" Shiro asked.

"I'll meet you back here, right in this spot." Adam promised and Shiro tested is luck once more, going to give Adam another farewell kiss, which he permitted. 

Shiro then turned to get on the ship and watched as Adam did not move from his spot until it was physically too dangerous for him to be there.

Shiro would get home, to Keith and to Adam.

Not even death could stop him.

* * *

 

The machine was rapidly beeping once more. Keith thought it was the end, but then Shiro was coughing.

"Shiro!" 

"Keith... I was dreaming." Shiro said in disbelief, before turning to look him in the eye. "Keith, you saved me."

Then Keith was leaning down to pull Shiro into a hug. "Yeah, yeah, you big lump, let's consider us even, huh?" Keith asked.

"Alright, that seems fair." And then Keith was laughing. Sure they were homeless, miles and miles away from Earth, and sure his family was a little weird around him, and the coalition wasn't responding, but Shiro was finally himself.

He was back. Keith was back, and they were both here to stay.

"God Adam is so going to kill me."

"Kill us. Don't forget my dumb ass followed you to space." 

"Yeah, we're screwed."

That's when everyone else got back, and the other paladins were all clambering to get to Shiro so they could hug him as well. He was safe, thank god, they all were.

"Where were you guys, we couldn't get a hold of you?" Keith asked looking between them all once they pulled out of the hug they were all in.

"Well, we were shrunk by a magic skunk, but we ended up using that sparkly dust that makes electricity bigger or whatever. Used it to unshrink ourselves." Keith just stared at Lance in absolute disbelief. Some things truly never change, and Keith was glad for it as Lance just smiled at them.

 

Then, somehow, Shiro had a god damned epiphany.

"Cute peanut!" Keith was mortified. He looked to Shiro who only had the biggest, most devious expression on. "It took me a while, but I finally got it. Cute peanut."

How was it that this man who had literally been dead for moths, remembers the one time Keith called Lance a cute peanut in the garrison because he forgot his name, then immediately didn't recognize him because puberty SMACKED into that tiny peanut. 

"Shiro, say one more word and I will gut you."

"Now, now, if you kill me, Adam will kill you." Shiro pointed out.

"Fair trade, it would be an honor to die at that mans hands." Keith said easily.

"Hey, keep your hands to yourself, that's my fiancé." Shiro said in fake annoyance.

"Yeah, well we both know he liked me better." Keith said quickly, then they made eye contact and laughed.

"Ah," Shiro sighed in happiness. "It's good to be back."


	52. The Road Home

~~~~"This is Katie Holt, paladin of the green voltron lion, broadcasting to Earth. Does anyone copy? Over." Pidge sent the message for what seemed like the thousandth time, but there was just no response.

What was going on? Technology had never failed her before, so why was it failing her now.

_Little one, we'll find a way. We always do._

"Thanks Green." Pidge said before sighing in defeat. She got up then to tell everyone the news. 

* * *

 

"What are you looking at?" Romelle asked popping up next to Hunk.

"Oh, hey!" Hunk said startled. "Right, um, yeah I was just checking out the lion." Hunk said, not telling her that he was trying to get her to wake up telepathically. Pidge's lion woke up about an hour before, so Hunk's been waiting around for Yellow.

"Hunk I just ran a system test on your lion." Pidge said coming up to Hunk and Romelle. Hunk gave her a nod to continue despite Romelles presence. "The report back showed the faunatonium partially replenished the power core's, but we're still not at a hundred percent, so we'll take it slow."

Hunk sighed in defeat, he just wanted Yellow pestering him again. 

Then Pidge was walking to the rest of the crew and Hunk and Romelle were following afterwards.

"Were you able to contact Earth?" Shiro asked when Pidge sat down next to him.

"No luck, our low power cores are probably affecting out podcast systems." Pidge informed them all. "I'll keep trying as we head for Earth."

"I can't believe we're finally going home." Lance said to himself, a smile evident in his voice.

"I'm gonna hug my parents and never let go." Hunk promised.

"I can't wait to see how Dad integrated Altean and Earth technologies together." Pidge added on. "I bet he came up with something amazing! And my mom... oh god she's gonna be so mad at me. I hope I'm not grounded."

"Even if you were, Green would bail you out." Keith said easily before turning to Coran and asking the question on everyone's mind. "How long do you think it'll take us to get home?"

"Well, without the luxury of a wormhole and with diminished power cores, let me see... hm, carry the one, yes! It's going to take us approximately 150,000 Earth years." 

They were all thrown for a loop at that, that number had to be wrong. Impossible.

"Coran I think your finger counting is a little off." Pidge said in annoyance. "It's going to be 1.5 years." Pidge added on.

It was still a long time, but not nearly as long as 150,000 years. 

"It's going to be a very long and difficult voyage, but it's our only chance to replace the Castle of Lions." Allura said seriously.

"There were times when I thought I'd never see Earth again." Shiro said, pawing at his neck, where his engagement ring once was, but now was long gone in the space war.

He just hoped Adam wouldn't kill him for it.

"To be able to go back-"

"To see Adam, again." Keith added on with a smile.

"Yeah, god I miss him so much, do you think-"

"I'm sure he's still in love with you." Keith said already knowing where this was going. "Can't wait to help you two plan a big white wedding the moment we get back." He added on, a little sarcasm in his voice.

"But first we need to figure out who's flying with whom." Krolia said, gaining everyone's attention.

"And of course the animals won't exactly mix well." Coran added on and after what felt like forever just trying to figure out who goes where, Lance finally gave up and assigned spots for everyone.

So Hunk got the mice, Allura got the wolf, Keith got Coran, Krolia and Shiro, Lance got Romelle and Pidge got the cow.

"Why did we let Lance decide all of this?" Coran asked loudly in Keith's ear.

"Because I trust his judgement and hope he's not doing this for personal gain." Keith said with a warning and Lance felt regret for maybe a millisecond before launching into space.

Yeah no one, but Hunk was enjoying this. Coran was singing the altean alphabet, Romelle was touching everything, the wolf was tearing into the blue lion and Pidge just hated cows.

"Romelle, nothing bad will happen so just sit back and relax and let me drive." Lance said simple.

"Didn't my brother used to fly this?" Romelle asked instead. 

"Well, yes, Keith was the red paladin for a while, but we found out that I'm far more suited for Red than he is, right beautiful?" Lance asked, and then the entire ship hummed to Romelle's delight. "Anyway, what's with all this, Keith is my brother talk?"

"He helped me get revenge for the death of my biological brother." Romelle said simply. "He was with me every step of the way, he made what I thought was impossible possible. I was orphaned on that planet, and he gave me a home to look forward too, plus he didn't care that I had the facial markings of a boy, I am a girl! And he was kind and-"

"Yeah, okay, I get it." Lance said cutting her off before she could continue. "Just a warning though, Keith's not into girls." Then Romelle made the most disgusted look.

"Well good thing I'm not into boys, ugh, disgusting!" Well Lance really messed this one up. "Girls are jus so pretty. Like Krolia is absolutely stunning! Why I saw her throw two men over her shoulders once and it was life changing. She could lift me with ease, and the Princess is so pretty-"

"I hate to say it, but you're right." Lance said, so maybe this wasn't a waste. 

"So that's why you need to tell me everything about the Red lion so I can impress her by taking over the Red lion if you die in some freak accident!" Romelle cheered.

Yeah no, this was over.

"That's it we're switching passengers!" Keith yelled out and everyone agreed, except Pidge, who had them on mute this whole time as she was playing a video game.

When everything was said and done, Keith had Krolia, Shiro and his wolf all to himself, and he thought that was a blessing.

"So Shiro, tell me, what's 'cute peanut' mean?"

"Oh, Krolia, krolia, krolia, do I have stories about your son." 

This was hell.

* * *

 

"There's a Blade of Marmora rally point located on a moon here." Krolia said, getting Keith's attention after hours of talking with Shiro about all the dumb shit Keith has ever done. "We should check in on them and get an update on their operations."

And yeah, that made sense, so Keith opened up a hailing frequency he had closed the moment his mom asked about cute peanut to inform the rest of the team what was happening.

They were getting closer to the station, but it appeared to be abandoned.

As far as Krolia knew, this was still an active base, unless something had happened in the past two days, people should still be here.

So they landed on the stations surface and they all left their lions to explore it. There was no gravity, no electricity, and Allura had to use her own muscle to open the door. What happened? It didn't look like anyone's been there for years.

"If the Blade of Marmora abandoned this place, that means something really bad must have happened." Hunk said, looking around the disaster that was once a base.

"That's impossible, this place was still fully operational the last time I checked in with the Blade." Krolia informed them.

Then they were under attack from enemy ships and were racing towards their lions.

"Looks like it's a small galra fleet, mostly fighters." Keith informed them since he was the first one out.

"That's good. We should be able to take them out pretty easily." Lance said. 

"Yeah, but we're not flying at full power!" Pidge reminded them all, not noticing Keith's wolf taking Coran away to who knows where.

That dog could read people easily, he knew who belonged where, he'd seen everyone's interactions, he was going to make his dad proud.

To bad he couldn't move the red one from his seat to his dad's ship, because that would be bad. 

"Pidge is right, everyone stay sharp." Keith informed them.

"Keep an eye out for a cruiser!" Lance added on.

"Keith! What's wrong with your dog!" Pidge yelled out and then Keith was confused until he saw Coran in his backseat. 

"Yeah, he does that, but we need to get-" The they were here. These ships looked like- no, these ships were Lotors and now they  had Voltron cornered and were wrangling them in using the god damned laser lasso's.

Voltron had an issue escaping them at full power, how were they going to escape with a reduced core?

Keith was quick to free Hunk when he was lassoed, but it wouldn't do them any good unless they could end this here and now.

"We need to form Voltron." Lance said definitely.

"Okay. Everyone, in formation." Keith agreed quickly, but it wasn't working, there wasn't enough energy in the core, it was tearing them apart.

"What just happened?" Lance yelled out. 

"The lions didn't have enough power to form Voltron." Pidge said.

So now what?

"Run!" Keith yelled, then they were flying directly into a mine field. They couldn't see anything, they were flying through a bomb field, and somehow the galra ships had new weapons, and they weren't in their standard battle formations, and everyone was in a fit. How were they going to get away?

They were coralling them like animals. 

"We have no choice, everyone through the cyclone." Keith said before turning to Hunk. "Hunk, that means the two of us need to punch a hole through that thing and create a path for the team. You ready?" 

No, he certainly wasn't, but he'd do it anyways.

Then they got in formation into the cyclone, but it wasn't working the lions couldn't take much more of this.

"Everyone scan the area for anything we can use for cover." Keith yelled out. "We need to go somewhere where we have the advantage."

"There's a volcanic ice planet nearby. It has geysers, steam vents, ice tunnels-"

"Sounds super dangerous; perfect." Keith said, with a sadistic smile on his face. "Let's do this."

They were then flying out of the cyclone and through the unstable planet, luring the galra to do their bidding.

They flew through the low tunnels, through the hot geysers with ease, leaving galra troops in the dust.

"There's a cave up ahead, Lance, I need you to take the rear. We're all going to go in the cave, and once everyones made it, I need you to fire above the entrance." Keith explained. "Red should be fast enough to enter before the ice falls."

"Roger that, team leader." Lance said easily.

"See you on the other side, Sharpshooter." Then they were all flying into the cave. Lance took the shot and dove, but some still made it through.

"Split up! We need to thin our attackers." Keith said. Then the Black lion was warding off an attacker from outside. A literal person was trying to breach the black lion. 

"I'll take care of him-" Shiro began, but keith cut him off.

"You just came back from the dead, so sit down." He said, then turned to Krollia. "Take care of it?"

She smiled, wickedly, showing Keith her Galra teeth. "It would be my pleasure, then she was out of there. 

Then Keith handed her his, her, their?, knife and she was off.

Coran ran after her to help, but after one hell of a shock, was unceremoniously knocked into a storage room.

Krolia came back after a few moments, a smile of satisfaction on her face as she handed Keith back the knife.

Hunk was having a harder time, his lion was too big for these caves, so he jumped out of it and started firing at the ship that was chasing after him with is bayard.

He was pleasantly surprised to see his bayard change to make this so much easier. He was pleased with himself.

Allura chomped down on the fighter that somehow gained speed and ended up in front of her, just to realize that the fighter was safe inside, and was now trying to get the cockpit. Quiznack.

"Let me do it! Please?" Romelle said when she saw Allura about to go and deal with guy on his own. So Allura watched as Romelle kicked down the fighter and pulled out the thing that was keeping it shut. Well, that was certainly a, um, certainly an attractive feature.

"Everyone clear?" Keith yelled out getting confirmation from Hunk and Allura.

"Yeah, well, Pidge and I need help." Lance yelled out in distress. Damn why'd they split again?

"I see your location, we're heading your way." Keith informed them.

 

"Pidge, don't you have ideas? Your smart!" Lance yelled and PIdge was annoyed at that.

"That doesn't mean I always have-" She was yelling when her lion got hit again causing her to knock into Keith's damned wolf that just looked at her with those big dopey eyes. "Do you have any ideas?" She growled out just to turn and hear the sound of the wolf disappear next to her. So he was jumping ship, huh?

Of course Pidge shouldn't have assumed that because suddenly the Galra ships behind them were freaking out, slamming into each other and the walls of the cave.

"What just happened?" Lance asked.

"I think the wolf just helped us." Pidge said in amazement. Then the sound of the wolf returning cause Pidge to turn and tell him, in no uncertain terms, that he was a good boy, when she realized he was hurt.

She needed to get him help and now, how could she-

_I'll handle it little one._

Then Pidge felt green giving some of her life essence to the wolf.

_"How-"_

_You don't seriously think you've survived all these hits without my essence helping. Now go, there is freedom up ahead._

Wrong.

There was an exit, sure, but it only caused them to run directly into a trap set for them. The lions were being forced down by a gravity gun, and they could not get up.

Ah, so that's where the battle cruiser was.

They were screwed.


	53. The Way Forward

Coran was pissed, how had no one come to find him yet? This was rude, absolutely rude.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Keith finally asked Lance.

"I'm feeling for a secret passage." He said seriously and Keith almost snorted in disbelief.

"You've watched too many movies, Lance." Keith said fondly. "There's no secret passage."

"Says you." Lance snarked back before backing away from the wall. "You're about to look so stup-" Lance began as he went to kick the wall, only for it to hurt like hell.

So not his smartest move, but he'll keep looking.

"I, um, meant to do this!" He said, before slamming into another wall and feeling another wave of pain.

"Will someone shut him-"

"Krolia." Keith glared at his mother. She knew her son after two years, she knew that tone, she knew that he only called her by her first name now if he was annoyed. Krolia shrugged it off this time though, before relaying her information to them.

"There's only one guard patrolling out there." She explained. If we get this door open, we can overpower him."

"Well, what happened to Coran?" Hunk asked.

"He must have hide while we were taken captive." Krolia said decisively.

"At least we have one ally out there still able to fight for us." Allura said happily. 

"But that means our fate is in Coran's hands." Pidge said in defeat before turning to Lance. "Yeah, I'll help you look for that secret passage now."

* * *

 

Coran did not shriek at the sound of tiny footsteps in the cargo hold he had been held captive in. No, it was a many exhale at a high pitch.

"Oh!" He said when he finally saw the mice. "Didn't see you there little ones, you shocked me, you didn't scare me though, nothing scares me!" He said wicked smile on his face, but the mice just snickered at him. Okay, rude. 

"Well, anyways, I'll get us out now" He ignored the mice' squeak of doubt before continuing. "And then the world will read about us in my memoirs..."

Yeah the mice didn't want to deal with this, time to get out of here. So they climbed through the vents of the black lion to get to the outside to free Coran.

"Well, I was gonna try that next. You just beat me to it." He said trying to save face, fooling absolutely no one.

Then he saw Keith's wolf sitting outside the door of the black lion, waiting for Keith. He then saw the wolfs scratches and realized it must be hurt. Well Coran is on the case, so the wolf didn't need to worry!

* * *

 

Good, there was only one guard as far as Coran can see. The mice jumped onto the guard, distracting him for Coran to attack, too bad he slipped on his way down and ended up T-bagging the poor guy.

Well, serves him right for working for the people trying to kill him. 

Coran put on the guards uniform, then got to work on his acting skills; he was going under cover.

* * *

 

Zethrid came across her girlfriend sulking in their shared chambers. She needed to make her feel better.

"We've got all the Lions and their Paladins locked down." She said, walking towards Ezor.

"If Voltron survived, do you think that means Lotor is still alive?" She asked worried. Ah, yes, Ezor was never one to hide her fears.

"That's what we're going to find out." She said kneeling in front of Ezor to grab onto her hands.

"What if he finds us? What do you think he'll do to us?" She asked squeezing onto Zethrid's hands looking around frantically.

"I will  _always_ take care of you, Ezor." Zethrid said, trying to catch Ezor's gaze. "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

Ezor looked into Zethrids eye then and asked, "Do you really believe that?"

"Just look at what we've done already." Zethrid said, smile on her face. "We just took down a Galra cruiser, and we have the paladin of voltron locked in our brig. We are destined for greatness, Exor. Trust me."

Ezor then smiled, a genuine smile. "I do." She whispered before leaning in to plant a definite kiss onto Zethrid's forehead. "Now, let's go interrogate some prisoners." She said sadistically, the old fire back in her voice.

"That's my girl." Zethrid said, and she kissed that smirk off her face before pulling Ezor out of their chambers to the brig.

* * *

 

Okay Coran, you didn't take an improve class in Altean University for nothing, use this, and use it now.

"How's- uh, how about capturing those Paladins, eh?" He asked, and shit he's crashing and burning. "Remind me where you're- I mean, uh, we're keeping them."

"Wait a second! That's Blofar's scarf!" The female pirate yelled out and Coran was sweating. "He stole it from that Valdostian before we flushed him into space!" Then the two guards were pointing guns at him. Think fast!

"That's right! And I won it from Blofar in a game of Gorblonthian Checkers." Good, keep this going, they'll have to-

"But Blofar hates Gorblonthian Checkers." 

Quiznack.

Coran was caught, there was no way he was getting out of this alive, then his saving grace fell from the ceiling taking out the two guards with ease. Coran removed his disguise helmet to look at her. 

"Wait, aren't you one of Lotor's generals?" He asked in shock.

"Axca." She said as a simple introduction. 

* * *

The door to their cell was opening.

Two guards entered followed by two very familiar, but aged faces.

"We're going to have a little talk, Voltron." One of Lotor's generals said, a wicked smile on her face as she punched her fist into her hand. 

They wouldn't be intimidated.

Maybe, since they fought Lotor, and these generals abandoned Lotor they'd be friends.

"There's no fun in interrogating a dead person." Ezor hissed at them, so yeah, maybe they weren't friends.

"Where have you been all this time?" Zethrid asked them. "And what hapened to Lotor?" Wait, pause, all this time? What did that mean?

"What are you talking about?" Shiro asked.

"We're talking about your little disappearing act." Ezor huffed out in annoyance.

"Answer the question! How did you survive the explosion?!" Zethrid yelled out.

"Don't you know? You were there." Hunk said easily.

"Enough of your games, where is Lotor?" Zethrid asked.

"Dead." Keith said quickly, hoping his death would remove some animosity. "We left him in the Quintessence Field." 

"Well, why aren't you dead?" She asked, equally as snarky as Keith just was.

"Teamwork?" Hunk said, confused.

"I will ask you one last time, and then we're going to have to take a mroe extreme approach." Zethrid near hissed. "What happened to Lotor and where have you been all this time?" 

* * *

 

Axca was leading Coran quickly and easily through the base, keeping himself safe to her best capabilities. Coran was so confused. She explained how she found them following the signal Pidge had been broadcasting, but Coran just can't wrap his head around the, 'why' part of it all.

"We don't have time for that now." Axca hissed out. "The rest of the paladins are being held in a detention cell several floors below us. We have to find a way to free them, get them to the lions and most likely blast them out." 

"Yeah, well the Lions are a little M.I.A. right now considering their core's are so weak they can barely fly."

"So if the entire pirate fleet comes after us?" She asked.

"We'll be right back here or shot into space." Coran confirmed, then Axca was pulling up all kinds of files from her suit monitor.

"Then we'll need a distraction and escape route." She said simply.

"There's an ion cannon in hangar one, right next to the Lions." Coran pointed out.

"That should work." She said going over the plan quickly with Coran. "Now go, free your friends and get your weapons. Once I blow open the hangar, you and your Lions will be sucked into space." She said.

"Right, we'll be ready to go in five dobashes." Then Coran and Axca split up to complete their separate missions. 

* * *

 

"If you insist on maintaining this state of ignorance, we will be forced to take more aggressive measures." Zethrid warned them.

"You." Ezor said, nodding towards Pidge.

"Good eye, love. I'd bet half my fleet this group of heroes has a soft spot for the small one." Zethrid agreed readily.

"Don't touch her!" Lance yelled out, going to stand infront of Pidge, running at Ezor just to be knocked down.

His attempts did nothing as Pidge was in Ezor's grasp, a gun from a guard apready pointed at his head.

"Let her go!" Lance yelled, but then a gun was pointed his way soon afterwards. They were in trouble.

That's when the alarm was blaring. There was an intruder in hanger one, god damn it Coran, don't tell me you got caught.

* * *

 

Coran was screwed.

Thank god for the mice.

* * *

 They were leaving the prison, no one was out there, Krolia looked to her son quickly, then went to stand next to the door getting ready to fight.

"This is it. The next time that door opens, overwhelm the guard." She instructed.

Then there was the sound of fighting outside, and the paladins were pleasantly surprised to see the mice had freed them.

"What?" Allura asked in disbelief.

"What are they saying?" Hunk asked. 

"Coran is trying to save us, and he's got help." She said shocked, turning to look at her companions. "Axca."

"What?" Keith asked in shock. The galra general who always seemed to save him. The general who just could ignore direct order telling her to die. Why? Why was she helping them, helping him?

* * *

 

Coran was having his ass handed to him, he should have backed down a while a go, but he was still swing-

Allura took down the guard fighting Coran with one swift punch to the back, and Lance was only able to here Romelle mutter a quick, 'hot' before he and Keith were running to support Coran.

"Hey, Keith." Lance said, gaining Keith's attention before he could say anything to Coran. "The name's Lance. Do you remember me now? You know, Lance and Keith, neck and neck, saving icons everywhere. First Shiro, and now Coran."

Keith smiled indulgently at Lance. "Back to rivals, are we, sharpshooter?" He asked in a teasing manner, leaving Lance a little flustered before he turned to Coran and asked, "Where's Axca?"

Lance didn't like that question.

"I don't know, where am I?" Coran asked, yeah everything wasn't okay.

"Don't worry Coran, we've got you." Lance said easily.

"Thank you, Princess Allura." Coran mumbled before passing out. Lance tried to ignore Keith's snicker of delight.

* * *

 

The Alarms were blaring and the Voltron lions were escaping, and now they knew why everything had gone to shit. 

Axca was here.

"I should've known you'd show up once we got the paladins." Ezor hissed at her old commander. "She's always been sweet on that one with the flippity hair."

Axca just got in position , ready to fight. She could hold the two of them off for a little while, she did train them after all.

* * *

 

There were a couple of guards, playing with their weapons, in the room that held, well, their weapons. 

It didn't look good, they had blasters and well, Voltron had nothing. 

"Any suggestions?" Lance asked, and Coran, of course, woke up in that moment to yell at the Galra.

Great now where they were coming this way.

Lance was panicking, holding Coran to him, and Keith, the bastard, just sat there with his eyes closed and, holy shit.

Keith was focusing on his bayard. He knew the Black lions element was spirit, was transportation. He knew the black bayard could teleport a distance, but he did not know if he could ask it to come to him from this far.

He had nothing to worry about.

Lance watched as the Black bayard appeared in Keith's hand and he watched as Keith charged into the room quickly taking down the guards.

"Hot." Quiznack, he was sounding like Romelle now, and he could not ignore the side eye Pidge was giving him for saying that now.

"Lance, lead the way. Keep the team together." Keith said, and Lance was floored. Shiro was right there, and Keith was giving head command to him.

No one seemed to object either, and that made Lance very, very happy.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked when Keith's command finally registered in his head, grabbing onto Keith's hand to stop him.

"Axca saved our skin. I'm not leaving her behind." Keith said simply.

"You know if I didn't know you better, I'd say you were risking everything for this girls affections." Lance said not liking the bitterness in his own tone.

"Well, good thing you know me so well." Keith said squeezing Lance's hand, a soft smile on his face as he seemed to close his eyes and savor the moment before getting serious once more. "I'll meet up with you guys soon."

Then Keith left and Lance grabbed what he needed before Lance gave everyone their directions.

"Let's get to the lions."

They ran through the halls, then into open space, they were flying towards their lions now, but the galra pirates were firing at them, hot on their tail. 

* * *

 

 They had gotten better at fighting together over the years, Axca might have been proud if she were not in so much pain. The watched as Ezor's foot moved in for one kick she knew was going to hurt whne suddenly a shield was up, and Keith was in front of her, protecting her.

What a good little kit.

"Oh, look, Axca, it's your favorite paladin." Ezor teased. 

"So do you guys actually know each other?" Zethrid asked confused.

"Yeah, don't you remember how she never wanted to kill him?" Ezor responded, and like really, why did everyone just assume Keith was straight. He was so smitten with Lance he's pretty sure everyone in the whole universe could see it.

"Oh, I guess it is true love." Zethrid teased.

"You're gonna make me hurl. Can't we just fight?" Keith muttered under his breath before going into an attack.

* * *

 

Space pirates sucked, they were so annoying, at least they were in their lions now, and at least their lions were awake.

Now they needed to wait for Keith to show up.

* * *

 

"Is that what I think it is?" Keith asked, looking towards the bottles they just knocked over when they were thrown through a wall.

"Synthian nitrate." Axca agreed.

* * *

 

"Guys! Zero in on my location and fire on the ship!" Keith yelled through their headsets and Lance was going to kill that boy. 

"Are you sure?" Allura yelled out.

"Do it!" And the followed his command and watched as the Black lion welcomed Keith and his company with open arms before they were running off.

* * *

 

They crash landed the lions on a far away, safe to breath planet. They were worse than ever before, they would need plenty of time to recharge their core. 

"Wow, a lot of things have really changed over the past few weeks." Lance said looking towards Axca who sat closely next to Keith, in Lance's usual spot. He wasn't mad, not really, especialy since Axca had been giving Keith and his mother odd looks.

Lance was too annoyed to notice that while Keith wasn't returning them Krolia was.

But that sentence surely got Axca's attention.

"Weeks?" She asked. "What are you talking about?"

"The last time we saw you, you were fighting us alongside Lotor." Allura said seriously.

"That was three deca-phoebs ago. No one has seen you wince your fight with Lotor." Axca told them the news, and it was enough to make everyone go through a mini-crisis.

That was three Earth years right there, gone in a flash.

"That's impossible." Keith said.

"It's true." Axca argued back. "After Lotor jettisoned us, we managed to make it to cover on a meteorid. There was saw both Voltron and Lotor disappear. Eventually Voltron re-emerged alone. But then there was an explosion and after that... nothing." 

"That was three deca-phoebs ago."

"So as far as the rest of the universe is concerned, Voltron has been gone for three deca-phoebs?" Allura clarified.

That explains the discrepancies in the star charts in our Lions." Pidge said sadly. 

"So how did you end up here, helping us?" Keith asked. Three years was a long time, he knew that plenty of things could have changed, but he did not trust Axca. He had done it before and she betrayed him, but they've been saving each other's lives out of some ethical code of honor for a while now.

Keith wanted to know what was going on.

"Zethrid, Ezor and I were marooned on the meteroid for days. Finally, a Galra ship came to investigate Lotor's last known whereabouts, we took it over. With Lotor gone, there was a clear power vacuum in the Galra Empire. Zethrid and Ezor wanted to exploit that for their own gain, but I know I had to find my own path, and it led me to you." She said and Keith really didn't like this.

He didn't like girls falling for him, because he always-

Wait, she wasn't looking at Keith, she was looking at Krolia.

"I thought when you left, you'd leave for good." She said, her voice wavering.

"I never should have left in the first place." Axca said with a shuttering breath. "What's that terrible saying you tried to teach me? Home is where the heart lies? It's true."

"Are you done trying to run away?" Krolia asked softly.

"Like I said before, sister, I never should have left." Axca said, going to run into Krolia's arms. Lance did not immediately take her abandoned seat next to Keith.

"So, looks like you have an aunt, huh?" He asked teasingly, but Keith just smiled.

"Whatever makes this dysfunctional family bigger." Keith agreed.

"Well, if you want a big, dysfunctional, family, might as well stop at my place when we get to Earth." He said, leaning conspiringly into Keith's personal space.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." Keith agreed.

"I'll do everything I can, from now on, to help the Voltron Coalition, to help you all." Axca said, pulling out of the hug with Keith's mom, but staying within arms reach.

"So everyone that was helping us thinks we're dead?" Hunk asked.

"Wait." Pidge said, panic setting in. "I haven't been able to get ahold of my dad on Earth or Matt and the Rebels. What's happened to them in the last three years."

"And if Ezor and Zethrid became warlords in that time... what else has changed?" Allura asked.

They had a lot to think about.

 


	54. The Feud!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fued? More Like the get Fucked chapter, cause Ladies, ladies, ladies, are you ready to get fucked?
> 
> lol, sorry to drop this the night before the voltron release, but... I thought I'd let Klance soar in this universe when it (might) die in ours 
> 
> Godspeed children

"Hello and welcome to another episode of the craziest game in the galaxy: Garlfe Warfle Snick!" The audience cheered in delight. "And now here's the host of Garfle Warle Snick... Bob!"

Out popped the show host to the avid cheers of the audience this was his domain, he was god here.

He introduced the rules of the game to an audience who already knew them all before turning and introducing team one of his contestants. 

"What's happening?" Keith asked, as he saw himself and his fellow paladins launched into some weird game show.

"I don't know." Pidge said looking around. "The last thing I remember, we were all flying in our lions."

"Hi there, tell us your name and where you're from!" The funky little alien dude said shoving a mic into Keith's face.

"What is this?" He asked instead of answering the question.

"Uh-oh!" The dude cheered. "Looks like somebody wasn't listening to Norlox." And an audience that no one could see started laughing at them. "Tell him what this is, everybody."

Then like a cult the unseeable crowd chanted, "Garfle Warfle Snick!"

"That's right, now tell us your name, son." The creature said, leaning casually against the stand in front of Keith.

"My name is Keith. How did we get here?" He said finally. 

"I'll tell you how Norlox got to be on the show, his Uncle owns the studio." And there it was, the laughter from the people they could not see. What was this nightmare? 

"Alright, Keith, why don't you introduce us to the rest of your team?" Okay, Keith had to be dreaming, he had to be, there was no other way, right? He was taking to long to answer and Pidge elbowed him, hard.

Okay, so maybe not a dream.

"We're the Paladins of Voltron." He said absent-minded, going down the row. "This is Allura, Hunk, Lance and Pidge. But you haven't answered my question. How did we get here?"

"I hope not the same way I got here!" He said going on some weird tanget that everyone in the audience seemed to get, but he didn't.

"All right Keith, I'm sure you know the rules of our game." The green dude said, getting too close into Keith's personal space for his liking. "All you've gotta do is accumulate quaz-cenbullion credits, and you win." 

Sounds simple enough.

"Of course if you don't, you'll hear this sound." The host paused to allow a sad trombone to play, before continuing. "And that means you're trapped here in our studio for the rest of eternity."

For the rest of quiznacking what?

Everyone was having the same issues as Keith processing this, stuck in a studio for eternity.

And their host had the nerve to be joking around with the audience about their concerns!

"I don't know who you are, or what's going on, but we're getting out of here." Keith proclaimed.

"Oh, I don't think so." Their host sing-songed. Then their feet were trapped to the floor they stood on, they were locked in. "See, all of you are on my show and you will play my game as long as I want you to." He said getting progressively creepier as he spoke.

Yeah this wasn't looking too good.

"Now let's start with our first warfler. Tell us what it is, Norlox!" Their host cheered.

"The first Warfle is... Pictation!" And the audience cheered as a screen came down from literally no where and landed in the studio. 

Then Keith was being flown by his trapped feet to center stage.

"Pictations a drawing game. Now, Keith, the answers will pop up on your screen," Bob explained the game quickly and easily, but despite his panic, Keith seemed to get it.

"So what do you say, Keith, can you draw well?" Bob asked with a joking smile.

"Well, I-"

"Great! Now let's get that hair out of your face and let's gag you so you can't yell out the answer!" What, gag him!? Keith doesn't want to-

Then suddenly there was a binkie in his mouth and his hair was up in the style of pineapple and Keith could see the absolute delight on Lance's face and the absolute annoyance at not being able to take a photo of this.

Then the game show started and the stress was real. Keith wanted to say he was good at art, but not when his life depended on it, when he had seconds to draw each picture, and when for other lives of people he cared very deeply for depended on it.

"It's a chicken!" Well Keith really did love Lance, but that was not the answer he wanted nor was looking for.

"It's an arusian!" Allura yelled out, and Keith had never wanted to kiss a girl before, but this was a close call. 

Then he went to draw the next picture, drawing a sword for the Blade of Marmora. 

"Chopsticks?" Lance asked, and oh god, Keith was attracted to an idiot. "Space chopsticks?" It didn't even look like chopsticks!

"Knife? Sword? OH! Oh- Blade of Marmora!" Pidge cheered out, and Keith sighed in relief.

Then he had to draw the Red Lion next.

"Dog! It's a dog!"

"It's a lion." Hunk corrected with a sigh, then Keith started rapidly pointing to his armor color, then to Lance and back, hoping it would work.

"OH! Red Lion!" Hunk yelled out. 

"Way to go Hunk!" Allura cheered, now he had to draw quiznacking Haggar when he'd only seen her a handful of times, screw this.

"Pepperoni. An Alligator! A cave, a windy cave!" Lance was honestly terrible at this game. But it was too late, their time ran out. But three correct answers had to be good, right.

"Looks like our other team is gonna have the opportunity to steal." Excuse?

"What other team?" Hunk asked as they watched Zarkon, Haggar, Lotor and a mall cop showed up on the other side, under the sign of the Galra. First they were statues, then they were real people.

Holy shit.

The paladins watched in absolute stunned silence as Zarkon happily introduced his "family" to Bob as if being on this show was an honor. 

"But now you and your team have the opportunity to steal-"  _STEAL?_ Keith worked hard for those points, what does that mean they get to steal them? "If you can correctly identify what ol'Keith was doodling on there."

They were screwed, Keith knew Zarkon would be able to identify his own wife, wasn't that a thing, Keith could identify his team mates from miles away, Zarkon could definitely-

"Is it haggar?" Keith slammed his head down on the podium. While the other team was celebrating , he turned to Lance and asked his question.

"Windy cave?"

"Hey! I'm not a mind reader!" Yeah, Keith knew, everything would be easier if he was.

"Do you want to play or pass?" Bob asked Zarkon, and the paladins were back to paying attention, they did not want to miss anything here, because they did not want to be caught more unaware than they already were.

What was going on? 

"Sounds like you're gonna pass." Bob said to Zarkon.

"I am, and I'd also like to play this." He said, handing a card to Bob and what was that? What did that mean?

"Uh-oh! The solo card! That means one of these paladins is gonna have to take the next warfler alone." Shit, alone? "Which one is it going to be?"

"Well, I think there's really no choice here. I'm going with the dumb one!" Keith was about to throw fists with fake Zarkon right now for calling Lance dumb to his face.

"Now for a words from our sponsers..." 

"Wait, I'm the dumb one?" Lance asked in disbelief. 

"Apparently in this absolutely ridiculous video game, you are, quiznacking dumbasses, all of them." Keith began to mumble in disagreement.

And then after a rather... enlightening commercial they were back to playing this terrible game.

"Right before the break, Zarkon's team decided to make one of the Paladins of Voltron play the next round solo." Then Lance was being flown to Bob's side and they could not to anything about it.

"Norlox, tell Lance what the next warfler is?" Bob said turning from Lance to his side-kick.

"The next warfler is Faces From the Past!" And Keith let out a sigh of relief as Hunk and Pidge began to panic.

"What? Isn't he good at this?" Keith asked them.

"No, Lance is terrible with names!" Pidge hissed out.

"But he remembered mine! So he's got to be some what good at this!" Keith argued back.

"Yeah, well, you were an exception." Hunk said and Keith turned back to look at Lance to see him freaking out and looking towards them for help.

Well, shit.

And now they were lowering an isolation shield around Lance, he was completely isolated from them now, oh god no.

Then faces were popping up and then then it paused on Kolivan, and Lance let out a sigh of relief before the image changed once more to a blade member with their mask on.

"That's totally unfair!" Keith yelled out, but Pidge tackled him when Bob sent them a  _look._ Lance was panicking. He couldn't ID a blade member by mask only.

"Um... shoot, um Trok?" Lance guessed.

"OH! No, the correct answer is Antok! Kolivan's right hand man." Shoot, Lance hated this.

"This next one is a little more personal. I think you'll remember this gal." Bob said, and Lance watched as the face landed on Nyma before it changed to one of their mermaid friends. 

"OH! Oh, wait I got this, I got this, um... Swirn!" And Bob looked absolutely floored.

"Why, yes it is!" Lance cheered along with his team. Okay, he got one.

"Let's see the next name from the past!" And Lance knew this name, hated this guy. 

He stole Blue from him, he was... shoot. He looked towards the team to see them trying to spell out his name, it was ro something.

"Robo?" Lance asked.

And they all lost faith in Lance.

"Rolo!" Bob said and Lance wanted to kill himself.

"Well Lance, you have one more name to guess and if you get it wrong, well, you know what that means." Bob said to the audience and they started chanting Snick. What did that mean?

"That's right, miss this question and I will be forced to press this button which will shoot you out of the studio and into the lair of the Snick. Show us the snick!" And Lance turned turned to the screen to watch the most terrifying creature ever. He could really use his teams support right now, but they were all silent.

"Well, here's your last face, look, carefully." Lance watched unfamiliar face after unfamiliar face, until.

"It's Bii-Boh-Bi! Bii-Boh-Bi!" Lance yelled out. Thank God he knew that answer.

"That's right, you are not going to get fed to the Snick!" Bob said to the 'boo's' of the audience, which Lance really did not appreciate. "Well, Sorry Zarkon, looks like you're going home." And the paladins cheered as they watched Zarkon and his crew fall into a pit.

"And now, since he'd one of the only people in the galaxy Lance can remember, let's bring him out! Ladies and gentlemen, star of the hit stick-com, Bii-Boh Me, the one and only Bii-Boh-Bi!" And the audience was going wild.

And Bii-Boh-Bi still talked, well, like that, so Lance could not understand a word he was saying, but everyone else apparently could.  

"Norlox, what is our next Warfler?" Bob cheered, shoot were they playing another game?

"It's the Garflatr!" He said causing the audience to break out in a bunch of "ohs." What did that mean?

"All right, now, as everyone knows, the Garflater is worth vezcenbullion credits." Bob said, explaining to the non-existent audience. "So, Lance, this could get you and your friends well on your way to freedom."

Alright, Lance can do this.

Completely forgetting Bii-Boh-Bi only talks in Biis, Bohs, and Bis. 

"Of course, if you don't answer five questions correctly you'll end up in the Garflator, where you'll slowly be cooked alive." Bob explained, and Lance felt the panic set in once more.

"Um.. Bii?"

"Correct!" 

"Bii?" Come on Lance.

And so he was guessing hundreds of different iterations of Bii, Boh and Bi in an attempt to get out of there.

He had four answers and time was running out.

"Bii-bii-boh-boh-bi?" Lance was yelling out, but no! It was too late.

"Oh no!" Bob said, when Lance emerged in the Garflator. "The answer was Bi!"

Then they were simply moving on to the commercial break. They needed a way to get out of there, now.

"Now, let's see if one of you friends can help you out before you die in there." Bob said before turning to Allura. "Well, hello, Princess."

"What are we doing here, Bob?" Allura asked. 

"We're playing the game." Bob said.

"Please let us go." Allura pleaded. "The universe needs Voltron."

"Well, then the Paladins of Voltron are just gonna have to get serious about this game." Bob said instead, flying off back to center stage. "Now, which on e you you do you want to play to free Lance, huh? Who's the brainiest of the team?"

"Pidge." They all agreed quickly. The Pidge was being brought into center stage as Norlox introduced the next game.

"It's Bankchannel!" Pidge then watched as a mini-golf course showed up, oh thank god, she could work with this.

"All right, let me show you how to play!" And Pidge knew exactly what she needed to to to get this right, completely ignoring Bob's directions Pidge measured the field, using it quickly to figure out the perfect angle to hit the ball so it would take out the camera's and Bob.

When he was down, Pidge pinned him to the ground and yelled out, "Let us go!"

Then alarms started blaring, and Bob seemed, almost, happy. What? Bob was disappearing from under Pidge and everything was back to the way it was before.

"Looks like the Paladins have just made it into the final round!" Bob cheered. What the actual quiznack.

"Okay, I know I've said this many, many times before, but this is the freakiest thing I've ever seen." Hunk said looking between all the paladins, including Lance who was back from the boiling bath of death.

"One of you will now be allowed to leave the game." Bob said, before dropping the bomb of,  "The rest of you will be staying here with me forever.

What?

"You have blazzle hoochas to write down your choice." Bob explained before the paladins were cut off from each other. "Go!" 

Then they each had seconds to write down their answers. They all wanted each other to escape, it would be terribly hard to pick just one, but they had to.

Allura really hoped there were no hard feelings anywhere.

Then time was up.

"Hunk, let's start with you. Who'd you vote for?" He asked.

"Well, Bob, I voted for Allura." Hunk said, he knew Lance would probably vote for her too, it did make the most sense for her to leave. "I figured she's the princess, and she's such a natural leader, you know? The universe needs her more than it needs the rest of us, plain and simple."

"Aw, Thank you, Hunk." Allura said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Allura who did you vote for?"

"I selected Pidge." Allura said to the 'ohs' of the audience. "She and her family have the best chance of rebuilding what my father started."

"Interesting." Bob said with a nod of the head. "Lance, who got your vote?" 

"I voted for Keith." Lance said, and Keith's heart stopped for a second. Lance McQuiznacking what? "He's our leader, plus he's half Galra, so I think he's like, the future." Lance said with the absolute softest smile. Like that was rude Lance had to say that now, when Keith couldn't reach him.

Then Bob turned to Keith and Keith panicked. He wasn't ready to give his answer, not after that.

"Keith, the leader, who do you think deserves to make it out of here, huh?" Shit, shit, shit, shit. Keith didn't say anything as his answer popped up, so Bob was the one who announced it. "Lance? Why Lance?" 

Lance was just thinking no one would vote for him when he heard Bob say this. He looked shocked from Bob to Keith, and watched as Keith fumbled a little before giving an answer.

"He's my right hand, my sharpshooter. He has a family that needs him on Earth, the whole universe needs... Lance just... he just wouldn't shine as bright stuck here for all eternity." Keith said, not even looking at Lance, and Lance had no answer to that, and it seemed, neither did Bob.

"Well... that was surely an answer." He said above the audience's aw's. "Pidge who got your vote?" Bob asked.

"Hunk?" He asked, wow, they really all voted for each other. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Pidge defended. "Hunk gets along with everybody. If anyone's going to go out into the universe and bring people together, it's Hunk." She said definitely.

"No one voted for themselves." Bob said to the audience. "They all voted for someone else, so the question is, who gets to go free." 

"So, I guess we all get fed to the Snick or something now, right?" Lance mumbled, getting a sharp hit to the ribs by Pidge.

"You all get..." Bob said getting darker before getting happy once more, "quaz-cenbullion credits!" 

Did that mean?

"YOU WIN!" They were all cheering, but how were they going to get back to their-

They all woke up in their lions freaking out.

"Oh! Wow, that was messed up." Hunk yelled out, getting everyone's attention. "Hey guys, I just kind of dozed off for a second and I had this crazy dream."

"Garfle Warfle Snick?" Pidge asked.

"No way." Hunk was freaking out now. 

"You guys saw that, too?" Keith said in a panic, oh no, if other people had that dream, that means Lance did as well.

"So wait, does that mean Bob is real?" Yep, there was Lance asking the question. 

"Bob? Did you just meet Bob?" Coran yelled out. Of course Coran knew him. "I've never met him myself, but I have heard tales. He's an all-powerful, all-knowing interdimensional being who judges the worthiness of the warriors." 

Really? That was Bob's purpose?

"The legends say that if you meet Bob and survive, you're destined for great things indeed." Coran cheered.

"The guy was kind of a jerk though, right?" Keith asked, and got agreements from three of the other four paladins. 

Oh no, Lance wasn't responding. What did that mean? Then Keith heard a low whistle from Lance and Keith watched as his wolf hoped from the Black lion to the Red one, just to bring Lance there.

Shit. 

"Hey, samurai, I think we need to have a chat." Lance said softly.

"How did you get here? Who's flying Red-" 

"Red can fly on her own for a while." Lance cut him off. "I think she'll be fine until after this conversation. I need to ask you, did you.. did you mean it? During the game show, did you mean what you said?"

Honestly, Keith knew this conversation was coming, he just wasn't expecting it to happen, like, right now. 

_Go, I will fly._

_"Black, that's really not what I want."_

_Tough shit._  

"Um, well." Keith said as his seat pushed him back so he was closer to Lance now, he got out of his seat to stand in front of Lance. "I'll answer that question if you answer mine."

"Keith, that's not-" Lance stopped himself with a sigh, before nodding his head in defeat. "Alright, fine."

"Why did you die?" Keith asked, and Lance was genuinely shocked.

"Wait, what? How did you- Did Allura tell you?" Lance spluttered. "I made her swear not to tell anyone." 

"She didn't tell me anything." Keith said, calming Lance's panicked state. "I-I well, when I was gone in the quantum abyss, time was off. I told you guys how time went by faster, but at the same speed. So I was there for two years, but for you, it was maybe two months." Keith said, watching as Lance was nodding along.

"Though, I didn't tell you guys about the visions." Keith said plainly.

"Visions?" Lance asked.

"There were like, solar, time flairs from time to time, and when they hit me, well, it showed me a vision of the past and of the future. So I saw Shiro and mines fight, and I saw how my mother and my father met." Keith explained pausing a bit before going on. "So, I saw you die in the past, I saw you run Red into that lightening bolt, and I saw you die, just to be revived by Allura, so, please. Tell me why you died?" Keith pushed.

"Well, you almost died too!" Lance pointed out instead of answering Keith's question.

"Yeah, well the difference between me and you though, is that I almost died, you on the other hand did!" Keith yelled out, quickly trying to calm down his anger. "Lance I was half a universe away watching you die, not being able to do _anything_ about that. I felt like I died, too. Lance I was a wreck, I just watched you kill yourself and I wasn't there to take the hit instead of you." 

"I wouldn't want you to kill yourself for me!" Lance yelled out. "I was an absolute mess, too Keith. You called me on your suicide trip. I thought I heard you die. I- I don't want to do that again." Lance mumbled towards the end. 

"Lance, I would do that again if it meant you would be safe." Keith said simply.

"And I would do that for Allura." Lance agreed.

"And that's the answer to your question." Keith said sadly.  And Lance was genuinely confused, what did Keith mean by that. That wasn't an answer to Lance's question. "Lance, why did you save Allura?"

"Because I love her." Lance said, quietly, as if he wasn't sure he wanted to say it at all, especially when he saw the way Keith's jaw tensed, the way he tried to stop himself from wincing.

"Yeah." Keith said nodding to that. "That's your answer. That's why I saved you by almost launching myself into a field, that's why I left for the Blade, that's why I said what I said on Bob's show. That's my answer, Lance. Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Keith asked getting closer, and closer. Lance was sweating, he was so close and the cockpit of the Black lion was so tense, Lance could not breath.

"Keith... I, I think you might need to spell it out." Lance said, gulping at the lump in his throat.

"Then let me stake my claim." Keith said in a whisper and took one step closer to Lance, reached for the back of Lance's head and pulled it down to meet Keith's and suddenly Keith was kissing him and Lance's heart was pounding, his heart was racing. Lance didn't know how he was still alive. 

God Lance felt so good, why did he feel so good?

Lance was just beginning to relax, to exhale into the kiss, to make it deeper when Keith pulled away just to rest his forehead against Lance's forehead. They just stayed like that for a while, slowly exhaling, staying just in each others spaces, orbiting, but never quite landing.

"I love you, sharpshooter, have for a while." Keith murmured softly, so softly Lance thought he'd imagined it until Keith rubbed his head closer to Lance, noses brushing. Lance felt the next words on his lips more than he heard them. "So, that's why Lance." Then he pulled away and began to walk back to the helm of the Black lion. He was going to sit down before turning to Lance. 

"So, I'm not going to back down anymore. I'm actively fighting for your heart." He gave Lance one final, sad smile before saying, "So just you wait and see, just you wait." Then he let out a low whistle, and the wolf was there to take Lance back to the Red lion.

* * *

Lance was spiraling. 

Keith had just kissed him and Lance still hadn't recovered, it was so warm, it was so nice, Lance craved more, but he was in love with Allura. He wanted Allura's undivided attention, not Keith's. He didn't want Keith to actively fight for his heart, he was going to break it. No one had ever gone after Lance, he had always gone after others and now that someone was going after him he didn't know what to do.

He should've just told Keith to give up then.

He shouldn't have indulged Keith.

He shouldn't have enjoy-

"Hey Lance." Lance shrieked and turned around to see Shiro standing there. That damned space wolf must have brought him here. "Keith said you might be spiraling, so he told me to come check on you?"

Of course Keith would know Lance would go into a panic right after he dropped a bomb like that. Of course he'd send in Shiro, the only other into-guys (bi) member of the team to talk to him. Of course. 

But, Lance really could use someone right now, and as much as he loved Hunk, well, Hunk really wasn't discreet. 

"Yeah." Lance squeaked out before clearing his throat quickly and trying again. "Yeah, I could, um, I could definitely use some help right now. I need to bounce ideas off someone." 

"Okay then." Shiro said, going to sit against the dashboard of the Red lion, close to Lance, but away from all the important buttons. "Lay it on me."

"I have a question." Lance blurted out.

"Shoot." Shiro said easily.

"How'd you figure out you liked men, too?" Lance blurted out. He was sweating, hoping Shiro wouldn't make a big deal out of this.

"Well, when I was around 18 a friend and I snuck into a bar to celebrate our graduation." Shiro said fondly at the memory. "While there, I got into a small fight with another man at the bar. He was very, very handsome, and while drunk I didn't really know what to do about it. I said something terrible and he slapped me and I got the weirdest boner."

"Shiro!" Lance said, and Shiro laughed loudly.

"Let's just say, I was confused after that for a while, and then I sat down and had a conversation with myself and came to the conclusion that, well, I liked guys the same way I liked girls. Then I met Adam, and well, I've been happy ever since." Shiro just looked so so sweet, and Lance didn't know how to convey what he was feeling in this moment.

"I think Keith gave me a bar boner." Wrong answer Lance! Shiro though, found it so god damned funny he was cackling and Lance had never seen Shiro laugh so hard in his whole life. He was so god damned embarrassed, but at least Shiro was getting a good laugh out of it.

"Lance, what the quiznack?" Shiro asked between cackles.

"Shiro! Keith kissed me, and I'm feeling so distressed right now because I love Allura, but  _holy shit Shiro,_ I feel so good right now." Lance hissed out trying to get Shiro to focus once more. "Shiro it felt so good."

"Lance, let me introduce you to the concept of Bisexuality." Shiro said simply, placing his hand on Lance's shoulder. "It's okay for you to like girls and boys, trust me, I know."

"But I'm in love with Allura." Lance said with certainty. At least he thought he did. His heart and mind were a mess right now.

"Well, Lance, answer me this." Shiro said thoughtfully. "I want you to be honest and tell me exactly how you feel about Allura and how you feel about Keith and I want you to tell me if there is a difference."

Lance sighed and collected his thoughts, he needed to give Shiro his best answer. 

"Allura... is amazing. She's stunning, strong, smart and she just... she's just everything every man could want. I want to be a better man for her. Keith is... Keith is an  _idiot._ He is a reckless idiot who jumps in front of danger for me, who loves with his whole heart and who goes in without thinking if it means helping anyone. He is constantly reaching back for me and... and..." Shit. Lance's heart was so messy.

"And what Lance?" Shiro asked after a moment.

"And he's attainable. He is here for me. He is my right hand and I'm his and he makes me feel so, so safe and happy and..." Lance sighed. "Shit, I like Keith too, don't I?"

"I think you might Lance." Shiro said. "Now, tell me. What's the difference between your feelings for them. That is, if there is a difference." Lance didn't want to answer this, he knows what the difference is, but he doesn't want to say it.

"I love Allura." He said instead.

"Lance-"

"No!" Lance cut off Shiro quickly. "No I won't let you take this-"

"Lance, I know you love Allura." Shiro said. "But what kind of love is it, exactly." And Lance knew exactly the kind of love he had for Allura, he knew for a while, but he did not want to admit it, not yet. He didn't want to say it out loud yet, but Shiro was looking at him in  _that way_ so he had to answer.

"It's idealic." Lance mumbled.

"And Keith?"

"Scary." Lance said quickly, but why. Shiro asked the same question. "There's so much there, so much history, so many emotions, so much... stuff. I'm scared to even think about it."

"You know Lance," Shiro said softly, and Lance looked to Shiro as he said the next line with the exact soft smile on his face Lance imagined. "Sometimes, taking a leap of faith is good."

Then Red interrupted Lance's thoughts to project a vision into his head. Lance saw his own indecision play over in his head as he went from the Blue lion, the safe, and went to Red, the firey. It showed him how in then, he went from Allura, to Keith and didn't look back. Maybe it was time to move on. Maybe it was time to let Keith have a chance.

"Thank you, Shiro." Lance said instead. 

"Of course, Lance, now I'm going to go to bed if that's okay with you." Shiro said, placing a loving hand on Lance's shoulder before leaving the Red lion to go back to the Green lion's.

Now, alone with his thoughts, Lance brought his hand up to his lips and let out a stuttered exhale. Shit.


	55. The Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOL Fuck that, I cant believe Voltron was supposed to have a season 8 and just didn't and we were left with season seven with ambiguous Klance pft. I can't believe I only had a fever dream about a season 8 and nothing else. I can;t believe it just did n't happen? wow.

It was nap time, and the Galra Empire was defeated, so why the QUIZNACK was Keith yelling at all of them to get up? Their Lions could fly on auto-pilot when they were sleeping, and each of them knew they wouldn't need a Keith wake-up call if they were in trouble.

This was just a cruel and unusual punishment.

"What's the point, we're just floating in space, there's no day or night here." Lance complained, stating everyone's grievances. 

"I have to agree with Lance." And despite everything Lance had talked about with Shiro, he couldn't help the thump of pride in his heart at that sentence. "We should sleep for fifteen more doboshes."

"Guys, we can't let this long journey make us soft or dull our skills." Keith corrected them asa best he could. "Routine will keep us sharp."

"Keith's right." Shiro said through a yawn. "Routine is what got me through a lot of my imprisonment, being in the void of the Black Lion and my PTSD."

"Alright everyone to your stations. We're going to run a battle simulation now." Keith informed them, and Lance scoffed in disbelief as he got out of bed.

"How are you already ready for this battle simulation? When did you have the time? Shouldn't you be sleeping? The two of you?" Lance asked as he started to wake himself up.

"I haven't really been able to sleep more than a couple of hours since the whole Quantum abyss thing." Keith said and Lance could pin point the exact moment he was losing Keith to darker memories in that sentence.

"But you're here now, you're with us and you're safe." Lance said quickly waiting for any response from Keith.

"I guess you're right Lance." Keith said, and Lance could hear the smile back in his voice. "Glad to know I have my sharp shooter watching my back again." 

And Lance flushed the brightest Red as memories raced through his mind. Now that he knew Keith felt more than a simple 'bromance' with Lance, well, he was stressed a little.

He liked the moments where he forgot all about it best, because at least then he could flirt and smile and tease Keith without embarrassment, like he'd always done before. 

"Lance what's taking you so long?" Hunk yelled out from his cockpit and that's when Lance realized he'd just been standing in Red's cargo hold with half his uniform on thinking fondly of his conversation with Keith. 

Life was terrible.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm coming." He said before running to get ready.

* * *

 

It took everyone fifteen minutes to actually wake up enough for Krolia's new battle simulation and everyone besides Keith and Shiro seemed equally as horrified by her newest creation. 

She has put them through hell.

She says it's because she loves them and supports them and wants them to do their best and blah, blah, blah...

But they still hated them, because as fun as they were, they were far more terrifying.

"I think this one's going to be especially challenging." She said with a smile on her face. 

"Why do you sound happy about that?" Hunk grumbled, getting ignored by nearly everyone else.

"Like mother like son." Lance teased.

"Come on guys, focus." Keith said in response and that's when the simulation took over. 

"You're on a planet with double gravity, dense volcanic fog, and eight blovar raptors are attacking." Krolia said, explaining the scenario.

What the quiznack.

"This is a good one."

NO! It is not!

Hunk was eliminated quickly.

"You know what? This is fine by me. I'm glad i'm someone's food. Speaking of which..." Then Hunk got up off the cockpit floor and gave the yellow lion a steady pat before going to make breakfast for everyone, whistling lowly into his helmet to call for Keith's wolf.

The rest of the 'battle' went on.

"Everyone split up to thin their numbers! If there was just some way we could..." Keith began, but was slammed to the side by a raptor, he was disappointed in himself and so, apparently, was his mother.

"You know," She teased when he turned off his comms in annoyance. "If you were paying more attention to yourself than the way the Red lion was weaving, you might-"

"Mother, it is never too late for me to eject you from this Lion."

But she just laughed at him, and Keith turned his comms back on so he could cheer for the rest of his team.  

"Maybe I can lure them away with my heat rays!" Lance suggested after Pidge gave her own idea. Holy shit it worked!

"Let's get them while they're distract-" Then Lance was incinerated as well as the other two.

"What happened?" Pidge asked.

"You focused too much on the raptors, and not on the volcano." Krolia said, and they could all hear the laughter in her voice.

"That fictional planet seemed harsh." Lance said, sighing as he leaned back further into Red's chair.

"I programed the simulator to be unbeatable." Krolia admitted. "I just wanted to see how long all of you would last, and I have to say, Lance, Allura and Pidge, I'm very proud of you." 

"Why thank you." Lance said, and that's when Hunk was back online.

"Food incoming!" He said to them before sending off the cosmic wolf to everyones lions. What a good wolf, puppy, fella, guy...? Wait...

"Keith, we really gotta come up with a name for this wolf." Hunk groaned. 

"Not gonna happen." Keith said simply, and HUnk scoffed in disbelief! How could he? 

"Oh come on!" Hunk teased. "I vote Kosmo."

"I like Kosmo." Allura agreed happily.

"Yeah, it's not half bad." Pidge said, and Keith was rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"We're not calling him Kosmo." Keith said firmly.

"Oh, come on, Keith, we gotta call him something." Hunk urged Keith.

"I figure when he's ready, he'll tell me his name." Keith said and Lance had to pause in unwrapping his breakfast burrito.

Oh my god, why did he have even the slightest bit of attraction to this boy? He was an idiot.

But.. maybe Lance had like.. a power now?

He'd give it a try. 

"I don't know Keith, Kosmo seems like a really cute name, especially for such an adorable little guy." Lance said adding extra affection into his voice, and he heard a choking sound over the comm.

"I mean..." Keith coughed out. "If everyone is so... on board with Kosmo then..." Holy shit it worked! 

Lance took a victory bite from his breakfast burrito and his day instantly got better.

"Wow Hunk! This is great! Why'd you ever go to flight school, like dude, no offense, but this? This breakfast burrito just saved my life, cooking is your gift." Lance said happily around his mouthful.

"Thanks Lance, it's just something I would do with my family, you now, it's something that I loved doing." Hunk said happily, and then his whole world changed when the meaning of his next sentence really struck a chord with him. "Good food brings the universe together."

Holy shit.

Hunk wanted to join the garrison to bring the universe together. He went into flight school in an attempt to make the whole earth one big happy family, the whole milky way a big happy family, but here he is, with a name.

He could make the univsere one big happy family through food. 

How had he never thought of this?

But hunk's thought's were interrupted when Pidge yelled out that she got a signal. Now everyone was freaking out, they've been waiting for a signal for  _weeks_ and there has been no sign of anyone.

"How'd you get a signal!?" Allura asked, but Keith asked the more important question.

"What is it?" 

"I'm patching it through now." Pidge informed them and they all waited with anticipation as they saw what appeared to be a bad Bii-Boh-Bih version of Seinfeld. Coran was cackling, so at least he got the entertainment aspect of it all, but no one else did. 

What a disappointment.

"Wait... sh!" Hunk said getting everyone to pay attention to him. "What's that noise?" And then they all heard it, a mysterious ticking noise.

"It sounds like interference." Pidge dismissed. "I'll try to tune it out-"

"Wait!" Krolia said urgently. "Pidge, can you isolate it, please?" 

"Mom?" Keith asked confused by her sudden outburst. When she didn't answer Keith just sighed and said, "Pidge, think you can do that?"

 _"Think I can do that,_ pft who do you think I am?" She asked as she isolated the ticking pattern and everyone went silent.

"It seems to be just deep space interference." Pidge said after a while of just the obnoxious noise.

"No, it's not." Krolia said seriously and that got everyone confused. "That's what it's supposed to sound like , listen between the pulses there is a unique pattern there." She said, and everyone thought it was just Krolia being her paranoid self, but it wasn't.

"She's right." Allura said in disbelief.

Then Krolia began to explain. "The Blade of Marmora is nearly as old as Zarkon. Every step he took, we took against him, and in a way to go under his radar, we created this crude form of communication so that even if it were picked up by enemy ships-"

"They would ignore it as deep space interference." Pidge said in disbelief. "That's insane! That's genius!" 

"But it has me worried." Krolia said simply. "Only senior members of the blade have it, well, only those high ranking enough in the blade even know about it now. It's mostly used as an emergency code." 

"Wait, so how do you know it?" Hunk asked. "No offense, but if this is a very classified code, it wouldn't make sense for any Blade member to..."

"But I am no simple Blade member." Krolia said as if it were obvious and Keith ignored everyone's grumbles of, 'of course' in favor of groaning in defeat.

"Guys, well, turns out my backstory is even more tragic." Keith said, trying to make light of a situation that would most certainly land him in some Takashi Therapy Talks.

"Keith..." God damn it, Keith knew that tone of voice, time to get it over with.

"Ulaz is my... way my Grandfather." He said to the gasps of horror from the crew. 

"Keith... I'm so... I'm so sorry and I've said such bad things about him before-" Allura said, as she was the first one to come out of her shock.

"It's fine you didn't know, but well, that made Thace and Kolivan my Grand-Uncles so-"

"Are you kidding me?!" Lance hissed out with venom at the same time Shiro yelled out an "Unbelievable!"

"Keith, why are they so annoyed about Kolivan?" Krolia asked.

"Cause he was a dick the first time they met, an absolute jerk! A grade A As-" Lance was swiftly cut off by Shiro.

"It wasn't a very good meeting." Keith refused to meet Krolia's eyes as Shiro talked. "Kolivan sent him through the trials of marmora when he found out he had your blade. He accused Keith of stealing it, and refused to let him leave with it unless he awoke the blade. Clearly he did." Shiro said, just as miffed as he was all that time ago.

"He. What." Oh shit, Krolia was pissed.

"You ever wondered where the scar on Keith's shoulder came from?" Lance hissed out, a sick satisfaction coursed through his veins at the sound of Krolia's rage.

"He knew you were alive, and he did that to you? You are a legacy child, legacies do not go through the trials! They are for those who have not proven their loyalty!" She nearly yelled her rage. 

"Um, hey don't want to be that person, but can we get a quick family history here for those seriously confused?" Hunk asked.

"Axca and I, we were born from the same mother, but from two different fathers. Our home planet wasn't the most... well, it wasn't very good. Our mother died young, and in an attempt to feed my younger sister, I stole food everywhere I could. I just so happened to steal from Ulaz, he must have seen something there, because he took us in then and there. We were maybe eight and six in your earth years." Krolia said with a shrug. 

"We grew up with the blade, studied, learned, became better, but when it was time to join or leave, I joined and Axca ran in the night telling me that this was not enough. Years later, I infiltrated Galra command, for I was the best we had, my journey landed me on Earth, I had Keith then left when I was informed that more Galra were coming to Earth. I pretended I was stranded there. That there was no intelligent life on the planet, but it caused Galra ships to crash when they got to close." She said simply.

"So Earth became like the Bermuda triangle of the Galra?" Pidge clarified.

"Pretty much," Krolia said with a shrug. "When I got back, I told Ulaz, Thace and Kolivan everything so they should have known to look out for Keith... for them to do this..." Krolia's anger was drowning out her annoyance.

"Well, good thing we have this distress signal to follow, I have a couple of things I'd like to talk with him about." She said with a bite.

"I'll hold him down." Lance said, and nearly everyone began to argue agains that. "What!? Shiro only has one arm, he'll need more help to keep him down."

"Lance, I- you know what? I really can't object to that." 

* * *

 

Despite it being a minor detour, the pros far out-weighed the cons. So they decided it would be best to go. They reached the planet and Pidge found signs of a civilization, but no signs of life. What was going on? Where could the signal be coming from? Well, whatever happened here, they knew one thing for sure.

There was a massacre on this planet.

Then Kosmo was growling, she found something.

They followed after her as she tackled their unwanted visitor to the ground.

"Good girl." Keith praised before turning to her victim. "Who are you? Who's broadcasting that signal?" 

"It was me!" He said in an unsteady voice neither Keith nor Krolia recognized.

"Impossible." Keith cut him off. "You're no Blade of Marmora."

"I will explain all if you put down your weapons and heel your beast." He said. Keith wasn't going to do it, then Krolia spoke.

"Let's see what he has to say."  

* * *

They followed him to his campsite, and well, it was disgusting, and that's putting it nicely, and Romelle said as such causing Keith to smile. Truly, she said exactly what she was thinking, that's why they got along so easily, and why Keith found an easy sister in her.

"The signal is coming from this location, but lower." Pidge informed them.

"You are clever." The mystery man said as he took a seat. "But I wouldn't expect less from the Paladins of Voltron."

"You recognized us?" Lance asked in disbelief.

"Of course, but I'm still surprised to sea you." The man said. "Everyone thought you had perished.

"Yeah, we just found that out." Lance said uneasily. "But we're . back."

"And I am so grateful that you are, it's been so long since I've had guests." He said pleasantly, and if that wasn't creepy, well Romelle didn't really know what was.

"Well, um, thank you, for your hospitality, but, who are you?" Shiro asked, ever the diplomate. "What happened here?"

"Bloodshed happened here." The mystery man said, then Krolia saw it, the blades all ebbed into a wall, hundreds of them, and she recognized near every one. None of them were alive anymore, her family, they were dead. She and her son might as well be the last of them.

"NO!" She yelled out in disbelief, but it didn't help at all. The Blades were still there. Her family would not return. Then she turned to the man, and pointed her gun at him. "How do you have these?"

Then everyone else saw the blades, and each had a dread course through their body.

None though, was as bad as Keiths, because he knew what those blades truly meant. 

"I hang them, in honor of the fallen." He said, not even phased by the gun pointed to his head. "They died trying to protect the universe."

"How did it happen?" Krolia asked weakly, not really wanting to know the answer, but needing to all the same.

"It all started when you, when Voltron disappeared." He said simply. "With no one on the throne, there was a power vaccuum in the Galra Empire, they turned on each other for the throne, and the rest of the universe was their battle field. Resistance members, allies in the Voltron Coalition, their numbers were spread too thin to handle the damage the empire would cause."

"And what happened of Haggar?" Allura asked.

"No one knows." The man said. "But her Druids sat out to finish her work. They set out to exterminate every Blade of Marmora member they could find."

Pidge pieced it all together, and she knew what she had to say would destroy Allura.

"After Lotor took over the throne almost every Blade of Marmora agent was exposed." She said, trying not to notice the way Allura flinched at the statement. Romelle was there, providing her with comfort.

 

"And that's when the slaughter began. All Blades were called away from their assignments and sent to this base." Krolia lowered her weapon. "Kolivan knew they were being hunted and he wanted to make a stand against them. He believed it was their only means of survival."

But.

Wait.

That is not the Kolivan Keith knew? Kolivan would tell everyone to go into hiding, he'd probably tell them to stay away, to evade and find safety with others. He'd want to keep the number of Blade members high.

This man's story made no sense.

But.. maybe, things could change in three years?

Everyone else seemed to believe it. So Keith turned to look at Krolia and she seemed uneasy as well, but that didn't help him, not one bit, Krolia was suspicious of everyone.

"When I had regained consciousness, the fight was over. And I was the sole survivor." This really didn't make sense to Keith. It did not take a hundred blade to take down one druid. Keith had faced one on his own years ago, before he was as battle ready as he was now and he was fine. Thace and Keith had gone against two and won and Thace was injured.

The numbers weren't adding up.

"There's still a few of us alive." Krolia said.

"Good." The mystery man muttered, but Krolia's attention was quickly diverted. 

"I recognize every one of these blades." She said with a bone deep tired voice. "I trained many of them myself." Then she reached for a blade she knew above all others. 

"Is that..."

"Kolivan's..." She said, and Keith approached her to place a comforting hand on her shoulder when they both saw it. The blade, it still had life, it was still alive. That meant Kolivan was...

"His blade is flickering." She said, hope in her voice.

"What does that mean?" Pidge asked.

"A Blade's blade is connected to their life-force." Krolia said simply. "If the member is dead, the Blade is dead, if the member is alive then..."

"The Blade's alive, Kolivan's alive?" Lance asked, piecing it together.

But that would mean the man's story wasn't true. 

Not completely.

"Just barely." The man said, and Keith wanted to stab himself. He knew this wasn't right from the moment this man's story began, he should have acted on it sooner. The man got up, and his movements were jerky as he turned to look at Keith. "Your hand is looking much better."

"My... hand?" Keith was so confused, when had his hand been hur-

And then he remembered it. The first druid he ever faced.

"Don't you remember our fight?" He asked and everyone was getting their weapons ready, but then everything was going to shit.

The Druid disappeared and left behind him a time bomb that would freeze them all.

Kosmo though was a good dog, and got her master out of there quickly. He had a score to settle, and Kosmo, she would help him. This druid had been off the grid for so long, he was using a Blade that did not belong to him.

Keith had grown better, faster, smarter, he had a cosmic dog by his side, he could do this.

So when the magic came their way, he grabbed onto cosmo and flew. He could transport like a druid now, he could fight. 

Dodge, swipe, parry, transport, run, then dodge again. He could win this fight.

* * *

Allura felt the whispers in her mind already forming. Orainde was calling to her like the Blue lion had, but this time, the magic of Oriande was stronger. It was pulling at her life force, and she let it, because she knew if she did, well, they would be freed.

And that was more important than her being a little bit tired right now. 

* * *

This really was a cat and mouse chase and for once, Keith knew he was the mouse, so when he teleported with Kosmo one final time, he did not expect to see Kolvan. That's when he let his guard down, that's when the Druid finally caught up to them.

"Our high priestess Haggar has forsaken us all because of your treachery." He said in a his as he turned to look at Keith and that just confused him.

What treachery? How is this all his fault, like this man cannot blame all his short comings on the fact Keith was not a Galra loyal to the Empire.

"But after I kill you and the rest of the Paladins, Haggar will allow me to return." And now the battle began. Magic druid against Cosmic Wolf and Boy. They were thrown through magic, they teleported to safer locations, Keith swiped at the druid and the druid swiped back.

This really wasn't his day.

* * *

 

Allura had absorbed it all, and she was now glowing a faint pink, she was tired, but some part in her body hummed deeply pleased with her capabilities, asking for more.

"Allura are you okay?"

"Pidge lock onto Keith's location!" Allura called out. She held so much of this magical energy in her body and it was draining her.

She needed to release it.

"He's right below us!" Pidge yelled out. Good. Allura wound up her fist and punched into the floor using her magic to boost her strength getting them direct access to the fight below.

It was the distracted Keith needed for he needed a break from this ass beating to collect his thoughts.

"I'm going to enjoy forcing Kolivan to watch you die." The druid said, and really was that the best he could come up with?

Keith watched in agony though as the druid fought and annihilated every one of his family members. He had to get up. 

He had to win. 

He had to-

_USE ME!_

Of course, Keith was an idiot. So Keith closed his eyes and took a deep dive into the Black Lion's subconscious and it was through the lions eyes that he could see into the void the druid was traveling through. He found him, time stopped and Keith had him.

Keith threw his knife and watched as the druid re-appeared with it embedded in it's stomach. 

Keith would take a three for four against druids, technically a three for three since he'd battled this one before.

Then he was collapsing onto one knee and Kosmo was at his side, helping to support him, and Keith just leaned into him. This was a rough battle and he really wasn't looking forward to his body dealing with it.

"Good job, Keith. That was, that was pretty stellar." Lance huffed from the floor.

"Yeah, how'd you do that?" Hunk asked, using a crate to support himself.

"I followed his movements through the void." Yeah, and that helped anyone, "But, that's not important right now, we need to get Kolivan down."

* * *

"He's in pretty bad shape," Pidge said seriously, "But it looks like he'll make a full recovery."

"Be glad you are in such a bad shape." Krolia said around tears. "Or I would be forced to throttle you for putting my son through the trials."

Kolivan huffed out humorlessly, turning to face Krolia with an uneven smile. 

"I thought in doing so he would give up and leave never to find out who he truly was until you were ready, but I should have known he'd go through all of it." He said softly reaching for Krolia's hand. "He is, after all, like his mother."

"And his father, too." Krolia added on, looking from Kolivan to Keith, an uneasy smile on his face.

Then Kolivan turned to Keith and spoke some rather damning words.

"I sent a team to the coordinates you sent me, but there was no Altean colony, just some empty facilities, I'm afraid they're gone." He said, and Keith turned quickly to look to Romelle, she looked equally as horrified and confused.

Keith saw her freaking out, and went to her side, as his mother talked to Kolivan about the rest of the Members of the Blade of Marmora.

"We'll find them." He told her easily.

"I hope so, despite my rather, odd situation, I did still have friends there." She said uneasily.

"I know, me too. Awkward sociality disorders and weird markings tend to run in the family, don't they." Keith said trying to lighten the mood rubbing at his neck. 

"Your neck is not a weird marking." Krolia said as she came to talk to Keith. "May I talk to you quickly. Kolivan and I, we need to discuss some Blade matters with you."

When Keith was in the corner with Krolia and Kolivan once more he knew what was coming, he felt his heart shatter the moment he saw the look on his mother's face, and being called back to Kolivan's side... he knew what that meant.

"You're going with him, aren't you?" Keith asked. 

"Keith, what-"

"You're going to want to revive the Blade, I know it." Keith said simply, letting no emotion out in his voice. "It would make sense."

"Keith, I am sorry, if you ask it, I will stay-"

"No." He said finally.

"But-"

"Our destinies split here." He said simply. 

"I'm sorry to say goodbye to you one final time." She said, fighting what Keith has seen to be the closest thing to tears in his mother's eyes since she was forced to watch her father die.

"But, it's not goodbye this time." Then Keith took his knife- no, his mother's knife and handed it to her. He was a paladin, he did not need this anymore. "Here, take it with you. You can return it when we see each other again." 

Then Krolia was pulling Keith into a long hug, stroking her fingers through his hair and laying her hand on the base of his neck. "I am so proud of you, and I am so thankful knowing you have the mark of healing magic, or the gods know I would worry about you more than I already do."

Now Keith was seriously confused and as he went to pull out of the hug to question his mother she just held him tighter and gave a steady pat to the mark on his neck. "You didn't think this was normal did you? Keith, you heal way too quickly for anything, haven't you wondered why you scared the moment you got that burn on your face instead of it festering and peeling and getting gross? You're special Keith."

Oh, so, that would explain the whole 'Haggar used your treachery to throw us out' speech. Huh.

Then his mother was pulling him away finally and he watched as she took back her blade and began to wipe at her eyes.

He looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you." He said. "For everything."

"Keith..." Shiro said getting his attention. "We'll be outside, in case you want more privacy to-"

"No," Krolia said. "This is fine, stay here, I will need to say goodbye to the rest of my kits anyways." She said fondly looking to each and every one of the other paladins. That heart Hunk's heart. She might train them to the bone, but he always suspected it was out of love, and now he had proof.

Then she turned to her son once more, cradled his head between her hands and placed a soft kiss to the crown of his head. "I love you, Keith." 

"I love you, too, Mom." He said, then Krolia was pulling him into another hug before going to hug every paladin, then Coran and of course Kosmo before hugging Keith goodbye one final time. 

"See you later, Space Cowboy." She said and Keith honestly thought that was sweet until he heard Pidge snort in disbelief. 

"Sorry Krolia, quick question, but where'd you get that sentence from?"

"Why, Keith's father gave it to me?" Krolia said, and Pidge was laughing.

Thank god, because without her joy, this goodbye would have been a lot sadder than it already was. 

Keith piled into Black and then turned thinking to see his mothers face over his shoulder, but finding Shiro there, and it hurt a lot less than he expected it too. 

Shiro was always there for Keith, it only made sense he was here now too.

* * *

 

It was their bed time now and Shiro was already setting up his cot with Keith in the holding bay when Kosmo disappeared then re-appeared with Lance who was holding his own sleeping equipment.

"Lance?" Keith asked confused and rather flustered to see Lance there ready to go to sleep, pajamas and all. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I... you see, it's just.. umm..." And Lance looked really really flustered and was saved when Hunk showed up with Kosmo seconds later with his own bed, pajamas and what must have been snacks.

"Hunk?" Keith asked now seriously confused, but that wasn't the end of it, because then Pidge and Coran came followed by Allura and Romelle and they all had their pajamas on along with bedding for sleeping. 

"What's going on?" Keith asked in disbelief.

"Well, you see, Lance here got the idea that-" Hunk began but with a quick glare, Lance cut him off.

"We all thought it would be a good idea for you to not sleep alone tonight." He said simply. "Your Mom just left and while you seemed okay in the moment, well we didn't know how'd you fair at night and well, like, I figured the more people the better because when I'm upset all my family members would be there to sleep with me! And it helped me! It really did, so I ran the idea past Hunk who passed it onto everyone else and well here we are, and you know what? This probably wasn't a good idea so-"

Then Keith strode across the room and brought Lance into a bone crushing hug. 

"Thank's sharpshooter."

"Anything for you samurai."

Then Keith was pulling away from the hug to smile a watery smile at his family.

"You guys did not know how much I needed this. I swear Mom leaving was crazy enough, but of course she had to drop the druid bomb before leaving-"

"The what?" Lance asked at the same time Coran said. "Quiznack I forgot to tell him!"

So together they all sat down in the Black lions hanger and Keith explained his battle against the Druid in detail, getting comments about how it made sense considering how often he used to get brutalized in the training deck just for him to be walking around fine the next day.

Then Coran was giving his fair share of odd stories about himself, and the room was just filled with chatter. Allura shared about the time she nearly had to shave half her head because she just could not let go of a lollipop, and Pidge was talking about her experience in the Holt household and her never ending prank wars with Matt.

Shiro talked about Adam, and what losing his wedding ring in space meant to him. 

Lance talked about his family, and how he couldn't wait to show them that he made it. Hunk couldn't wait to show his family all the space food from all the different cultures he could make.

Romelle talked about her transition from the boy Altean she was born as into the Altean Woman she has always been.

It was therapeutic.

It helped bond the team together, and best of all it forced Keith to not be alone with his thoughts of abandonment taking over because how could he think that when his family was right here, in this room, showing him how much they loved him.

His Mom might not be there right now, but she wasn't there for a lot of Keith's life, she would be there for the rest of it though, he had a feeling about that.

It was the same feeling he had here.

He felt that, no matter what, they would always be together, they would always have this.

This was his family, and he loved them.

"Okay! But Allura, you don't get it! My siblings would sell me for a corn chip, you don't want any!" 

Yeah, he loved them.


	56. The Journey Within

Everyone was back in their lions and they were more desperate than ever to keep moving forward, but they were still a year out 'til Earth, they had spent the last four days in complete open space and they still had nothing in terms of planets to rest nearby.

"Look we knew this wasn't going to be a quick and easy journey journey." Shiro cut in when he could see everyone was once more getting annoyed with their situation. "But replacing the castle of lions is our top priority."

"We just have to stay sharp and maintain discipline." Keith agreed easily. "We knew when we started this journey we'd be low on power. We didn't plan on going through the galactic void, but we'll get through it. I promise."

"Yeah, don't worry guys." Lance piggybacked off Keith. "Pus, knowing us, something will show up to try and kill us soon enough." He said getting a laugh out of the previously ticked off paladins. 

"God, something always does come along to kill us..." Hunk said with a huff. Space retirement seemed really good right now.

* * *

Now they were flying through straight up darkness. There was no escape there, there was absolutely nothing. It sucked. At least before they could look at the stars, but here...

"Guys, I think I might have an idea on how to get the lions back to full power."  Shiro said suddenly.

"And you're just now telling us?" Lance asked in disbelief.

"Well, I'm sorry, Lance, but I guess having my consciousness transplanted from the infinity of Voltron's inner quintessence into the dead body of an evil clone of myself has left me a little ouot of sorts for the past few weeks." Shiro said as everyone began to let out laughter at the situation. Really, they all honestly forgot, there were so many issues Voltron had dealt with over the the past couple of months that this was one that just stayed on the back burner because Shiro seemed fine.

"Sorry, Shiro, but while on the subject, are you okay?" Lance asked, when he got no immediate response he was about to set up a private hailing frequency with the Green Lion when Shiro spoke once more.

"Honestly? I know it's stupid, but I missed peeing." And that answer was so absolutely unbelievable that Lance was positive he would have crashed his lion if they were not in open space.

"What?" He asked.

"There are just things you get to do in a body that you don't get to do in the void, like eating, sleeping, using the bathroom... I guess I didn't miss peeing as much as I missed feeling like an actual human." He said seriously. "So, honestly I'm happy to be in this body, and I'm happy for my stay in the Black lion because well, I got to see everything from her backseat, and I got to read a bunch of books and see a lot about the universe that is all like a hazy dream now, but-"

"Shiro." Keith cut in seriously. "Are you telling me you saw everything from the Black lion's perspective?" And Lance was confused, why was Keith so nervous about tha-

"Yes I saw everything, you silly little kit, country music is for Earth, not space." And What the actual quiznack was Shiro saying?

"NO! No, you do not get to make fun of my music tastes Celine Dion!" Keith argued back.

"Keith you don't know a lick of Spanish, but you have so many songs on your phone in that language you might as well be fluent!" Shiro argued back.

"It sounds pretty so shut up!" Keith argued back flushed and Hunk was laughing hysterically.

Oh no, he couldn't.

He shouldn't.

But he should.

"Lance is fluent in Spanish. Ain't that right?" Hunk asked in that tone of voice and Keith choked and Shiro was cackling, like full bellied, laughter that they hadn't heard in a while.

"Hunk!" Lance yelled out in flushed annoyance, because, damn it, Romelle was in his lion and she was smiling evilly and wiggling her eye brows and Lance would find it absolutely endearing if it wasn't directed at him. 

"Shiro, maybe back to that lion power?" Allura asked when everyone was dying down. 

"Right, right, sorry Princess." Shiro said, possibly wiping tears from his eyes. "Right, so, it's difficult to articulate, but remember when we were fighting Zarkon... and we were hit with that beam that drained all our quintessence?'

"Yes! you were all completely incapacitated." Allura chimed in. 

"Right, but we managed to regenerate Voltron and keep fighting." And Keith wanted to smack himself in the face. Hadn't he and Black been sharing energies since he got back? It was part of the reason he was able to fly Black faster to meet everyone in time for the final battle.

"We powered Voltron ourselves." Keith said simply.

"Exactly!" Shiro hopped on quickly. "And I think that's how it's meant to work!" Shiro said excitedly. "Since I was launched into the astral plan, you guys have been relying on the Castle's crystal to keep the lions charged. But you guys are fully realized paladins, you don't need that." 

"I...I can't help but feel this must be my fault." Allura said straight up out of nowhere. "You were able to recharge Voltron before, but since I joined.."

"Allura, no offense, but shut up." Keith said simply, but was quick to continue when Allura's voice of annoyance was heard. "This is not your fault, you are as much a paladin as the rest of us, this is, if anyone's fault, ours. We should have thought to do this before, but we never did."

"Thank you, Keith." Allura said.

"We've got time to try and figure everything out now." Pidge supplied. "Like, we can try and work on this setting of paladins now."

"That's right." Lance agreed. "We've been down before, and we always come back."

"That's why there's five of you, you always lift each other up." Shiro said easily.

"But, Shiro, you're here too." Pidge said easily.

"Yeah, but I was never meant to be, my destiny lies somewhere else, but you guys? You guys belong here." He said simply, before continuing. "Isn't that right, true paladins?"

And shockingly, Allura, Lance and Keith all yelled out a "You knew!" At the same exact time.

Now everyone was confused.

"That's a story for another time." Shiro said easily, "But yes."

"What's that?" PIdge asked gaining everyone's attention. "Dead ahead! My scanners aren't picking anything up!"

Then light was launched at them and it was pushing them back with all it's strength it was electrocuting their lions it was making it impossible to fly past it. 

Then there was a white emptiness and their lions were down.

Keith woke first, and then everyone was checking in, except those not attached to the lions.

"Shiro seems to be frozen, but his vitals are strong." Pidge informed everyone, then it was the same with Coran and Romelle.

"Our paladin armor must have protected us from the shock." Allura informed them. "The Blue Lion is completely incapacitated." She then informed everyone.

All the other lions were out of commission as well.

This was a seriously bad situation. 

And it was getting worse.

"We're all drifting in opposite directions after that blast." Pidge informed them, and it was true.

"If we don't get the power back on, we might lose each other." Hunk said next, and well, getting the power back up could wait after that. 

"Our top priority is tethering the lions together." Keith decided. 

"I think I have an idea of how we can do it." Allura said. "I have some excess zip line in my hull.

"Good, get that zip line and let's get moving." They were trying to push the lions together when another blast was forming, they were all holding onto the yellow lion, hoping beyond hope that they wouldn't be thrown off into the unforgiving vacuum of space.

But that's exactly what was happening, they were all separating from each other, they were losing sight of the lions it was bad. They were reaching out for each other, and once they each had a hold, they got stabilized.

It wasn't looking all too good.

No one had eyes on the lions and at this point, no one knew what direction they were in and no one had any supplies that could help them in this situation.

At least they were together.

"Our suits will recycle enough moisture to keep us hydrated for a little while." Keith said, trying to state at least one positive of the situation. "We just need to hang tight, we have each other."

And then they were just trapped floating in zero G's with near to no oxygen sounding off for who knows how many times...

"I need you to sound off, Hunk." Keith said tiredly. "It's important to maintain discipline and mental acuity in these situations. These techniques helped my mom and I through the Quantum Abyss."

"Keith is right. Being lost in space has been known to drive one mad." Allura agreed tiredly. "Too much time contemplating infinity is not good for the mind."

"I like calculating pi as far a I can go." Pidge supplied simply, but that didn't matter right now, because Lance saw lights.

"I told you Lance would go crazy first." Hunk teased.

"No, no, no, no! I see them!" Pidge said and now Hunk was really paying attention. "There really are lights!" 

"Perhaps it's a ship!"Allura cheered happily.

"Oh, yes! Yes! We're rescued!" Hunk cheered happily.

But it wasn't a ship, it was hundred of space creatures just floating in space around them, they were beautiful, but they seemed to come from nowhere, and were going somewhere and that's when Hunk came up with an idea.

"We should follow them." He said simply. "Hear me out, they must be going somewhere, maybe a hive? And like, somewhere is better than here, floating around open space and starving to death."

"Hunk's right." Keith easily agreed. "Let's follow them, and stay together." But just as quickly as they appeared they were gone. Were they even real?

They were going mad.

* * *

"Everyone... everyone sound off." It was getting hard to breath. And yet again, everyone sounded off, except Hunk, and Keith felt a panic go deep in his bones.

"Hunk, sound off immediately." He chastised. 

"Keith, you don't have to--" Allura tried, but then Hunk spoke, and Keith relaxed.

"It's okay, Allura. It's okay." Hunk said before sighing out his own sound off.

"Hunk, know that every time you don't respond... I think the worst." Keith said.

"I know Keith, I'm sorry. It's just that I got lost in this fantasy that we'd get to Earth and, you know, the garrison would throw us a parade and all that stuff, and then, you know, maybe I'd meet some hotshot pilot who wanted to check out the yellow and they'd take a shine to each other and I'd be all like, 'Whoa. Like I can't stand in the way of this-'"

"Hunk." Lance said, worry in his tone. "What are you talking about?"

"Fantasizing about quitting Voltron." Keith said in monotone, feeling absolutely cold. Maybe the bond of Voltron wasn't as strong as Keith hoped it would be, maybe they really would all abandon him when this was all over. 

Maybe the bond of Voltron really wasn't that sacred.

"Not quitting, just, you know, being the bigger man." Hunk said, trying to defend himself. "Just stepping aside to pass the baton down to a younger generation."

"Am I quite wrong, or is Hunk still very young by Earth standards?" Allura asked.

"We all are." Lance answered. And then something terrible was happening. There was lightening and it was wrapping around them and pulling and it was terrible.

They had to hold on, but Keith was losing it, his senses were all over the place, this was terrible. He led them all to their deaths this was his fault.

"We're being attacked by things we can't see, my bayard won't work, we're slowly starving to death, the lions have no power and there is nowhere in sight for us to land, no lions... no..." He was in a panic. He was going to die out here in space and he was going to die crazy.

"There's nothing out there." Lance had said to him. "It's just us."

* * *

They couldn't survive much longer.

"Keith, shouldn't we sound off?" Lance asked and God, Keith loved that man, but what was the point now?

"What's the point." He voiced out loud. They probably wouldn't get out of there, Keith would never have someone reciprocate his feelings, he'd failed his promise to Adam all those years ago, at least he'd die with his family.

"Lance here."

"Pidge here."

"Allura here."

"I am Hunk."

So at least they were all still alive. 

"I wonder how my Dad and Matt are doing." Pidge said into the silence.

"Better than us." Keith mumbled to himself. He was out here with his family dying and all they really wanted to talk about was their own families, home's and people Keith was not a part of. Even sitting next to someone he considered a sister and his best friend, the closest thing to a platonic soulmate he'll ever find, he still felt alone.

"My father had something he always said in dire situations." Allura piggy-backed off Pidge.

"Save your breath." Keith had said, and it came out as a lot more harsh than he planned it to be.

"What?" Allura hissed out.

"Save your oxygen, we're already running low-"

"How dare you." Allura hissed out. "Are you trying to silence me when I'm trying to help us all? Are you even trying to lead us right now? My father was a great leader, far better than you'll ever be considering you left us!" Allura yelled out.

"Allura, stop, please!" Hunk urged in a warning.

"No! I will not be silenced because he does not know what a good leader is!" And Keith was heart broken. He knew he wasn't a good leader, he knew it from the bottom of his heart and, yet, it still hurt to hear it from Allura. He lashed out.

He shouldn't have lashed out.

"At least I didn't let someone die on my watch because I was too cozied up next to Lotor." He regretted it the moment he said it.

"Keith, you ran away." Oh God, not Lance too. "You left us, you left me when we all needed you the most. You left when I needed you the most and you stayed away." And then Lance gave the final delivering blow.

"Maybe you should have just stayed away." 

And Keith was spiraling so much he couldn't even recognize the look of shock and hurt on Lance's face as he registered what those words meant.

Was there truly nothing left for him here?

Allura hated him, Lance hated him, Hunk was fantasizing about leaving and Pidge had her family waiting for her. She didn't need Keith hanging onto her side like a leech. 

None of them did.

He was just the kid again who took too much, was too much of a burden, the kid no one wanted all over again.

"Everyone, enough!" Hunk had yelled out, getting everyone's attention. "I understand what's happening here. You're all brave heroes who don't know how to react to being scared, and it's causing you to attack one another. That or you're all just going mad in space, which is an equally valid assumption, but I hope it's the first one, not because I want all of you scared, but because I at least know how to help out here."  

Hunk was talking sense, he truly was. Hunk out of all of them was the least ready to be a paladin, not that he wasn't a spectacular paladin, god no, it was the fact that he was least ready that arguably made him the best. 

Sure, Shiro, Keith and Lance were trained for this, and Allura lived in this, and Pidge well, made this, but Hunk wasn't ready for any of it and he stepped up to the plate, fear and everything and crushed it.

He was the true hero here, and Keith thought and hoped that maybe Hunk could help settle everyone down, could help bring peace to the situation because he knew if anyone could, it would be Hunk. 

"Sorry Hunk, I don't know how to be a coward." Keith said, maybe that sentence would bring peace, the opening Hunk needed?

"Exactly! So here's-"

"Just leave him alone Keith." Lane hissed out taking a defensive stance in front of Hunk. Not Lance, maybe if anyone else was going to say those words he wouldn't do it, but it was Lance. "Just drift off by yourself, Mr. Lone Wolf."

"As you wish." Then Keith went off to die alone because that's what they wanted.

"No! Don't!" Then Hunk reached out for him, and stopped his progress. Hunk, the lovable teddy bear, couldn't he see that Keith wasn't wanted here anymore? "We have to stay together!"

"Why Hunk?" Keith asked, and he let all the bitter anger he could out. He had tried playing nice, playing family, but it seems he would be like this forever. So why not let his bitter anger out in each sentence. "Are we even friends? What's holding us together? I know what was holding me here, you all know it, and it seems the thing that was holding me here, was a figment of my own imagination. So tell me, what's the point?"

"Keith, please we-"

"No! What's the point Hunk? We're here because of some messed up series of coincidences! I mean, are we really some chosen saviors? Do you really believe that? I didn't, I think we were just faces and bodies to be used by the lions. Voltron  _hurts_ me, did you know that? It physically hurts for me to fly that robot and the only person I've ever told that to, the only person who I trust with everything just told me to fly away and never return."

"Keith, Voltron hurts you?" Allura mumbled in disbelief. "You're not supposed to feel Voltron that way, it's-"

"What, Allura? Impossible? So is this situation, get over it." Keith hissed. "What are we even doing out here?"

"We're doing what we have to." Hunk said gravely.

"Hunk, please, let me die alone so I don't have to see any of you die." Keith begged. "Please."

"No." Hunk said sternly, and that was when Pidge finally spoke up.

"Guys..."

"Is it more of those creatures?" Lance asked.

"No, it appears to be a single source. It looks like a planet!" Allura began to cheer and finally. If it was a planet they could get in contact with someone, something, they'd be saved! 

"Guys, that doesn't make sense." Hunk tried to speak up, but no one was listening.

"No way..." Lance said and Keith understood why.

"It's... Earth?" Keith said, confused.

"That wave must have knocked us all the way across the universe!" Pidge cheered out, but Hunk knew that made no sense. They would have had to have traveled so fast that their bodies would not have been able to keep intact. They did not travel across the universe to reach Earth this quickly.

But it was too late, everyone else was already flying towards the planet, the very dangerous, unstable planet. 

Hunk only thought that maybe, maybe, it actually was Earth for a split second before he was thrust back into reality.

"Guys, where's the sun? The Moon? The other planets!?" But his worries, his observations did not knock any of them out of their excitement.

He had to stop this.

"Everybody stop!" Hunk said as he flew in front of everyone to halt their progress. They tried to yell at him, but he just talked over them. No, no, something is wrong!" 

"Hunk, you're hallucinating! You're going space mad. Just let us take you home!" Pidge yelled out and now Hunk was in big trouble, he thought he could reason with her the best.

Then they were dragging him to the planet, all of them, and Hunk didn't know what to do.

He fired his jet pack as much as he could agains the four of them and kept on speaking.

"No! Listen to yourselves! You think I don't want this to be Earth? You're wrong, I would want nothing more than to be flying home right now, but that's not Earth! That's not our Earth!" Hunk pleaded with them. 

"Just trust us, Hunk. You'll thank us when we get there." Allura cheered out, but she was wrong. This was going to kill her, kill all of them.

The Hunk was barreling through all of them and calling forth his bayard. He had to protect them, no matter the cost. He had to show them that Earth was fake. 

So he took aim, and fired past his friends onto the mirage of a planet.

Hunk never actually expected to hit something, so when the Earth mirage disappeared he was shocked and horrified to see that he had hit a giant eye. He was horrified to see that his friends were flying to that at top speed.

Holy shit, that was a giant space manta ray, and it wanted to kill them.

"What the quiznack is that thing?" Lance said in disbelief.

"Hunk was right." Pidge said worriedly.

"Ge saved us!" Allura cheered out.

"You doubted he would?" Keith asked and that certainly caused everyone to flinch before Hunk was flying back into action to help them. 

"Here it comes!" Hunk yelled out as they all watched that thing open it's mouth with a thousand teeth to eat them. They dodged in different directions. 

"Guys, that thing is hunting us." Lance said when he was at a safer distance. "It's gonna get us all unless we do something."

"Like what? We can't even use our bayards!" Allura yelled out.

"That's not true." Keith said seriously before turning to look at Hunk. 

"How did you manifest yours Hunk?" Pidge asked.

"I don't know." Hunk said honestly. "I just knew that I needed to." 

"What are we gonna do? We don't stand a chance!" Lance yelled out.

"Get out of here! I'll buy you some time. Go!" Hunk yelled out, and no, that went against every single one of their desires. They would never leave Hunk behind. They watched in agony as he flew towards that creature, firing away, and they knew they needed to do something.

So they all formed a link to grab unto Hunk before using all their jetpack power to pull him out of the line of fire, to safety.

"What are you guys doing? I told you to escape?!" He yelled to all of them, getting out of Keith's hold who had caught him.

"Why would we ever do that without you?" Lance asked.

"Yeah." Pidge agreed.

"Because you were just going to allow Keith to do that." Hunk hissed out.  "No wonder he wants to run away all the time if this is how the people he loves treats him." 

"Hunk, enough." Keith said. "This is my fault as much as it is anyones. We would never abandon you, just like I'm positive they would never abandon me."

"We would never abandon each other." Allura added on. "We're a team, Hunk. We have to stick together like you said."

"I'm sorry I said those hurtful things earlier, too. I was wrong to even question what we were." Keith added on. "This series of messed up coincidences did happen for a reason. They brought us together as paladins. But more importantly... they brought us together as family." And that was enough, because everyone knew this was true.

They were family, sure they were one hell of a rag-tag family, but they loved each other all the same.

When they called for their bayards, this time, it worked, and with a new determination, they began to fight.

"Alright team, we have to attack this thing with our bayards from every side possible." Keith said, his energy levels already up, all of them were ready for this battle. "That way it can't target all of us at once."

That should have been the first clue that something had changed.

Hunk fired from the front, flying over the monster to aim over it's back.

Pidge got a hold on it with her bayard, but it was taking her for a ride rather quickly, Lance went to try and rescue her, but there was only so much he could do.

They slammed into each other, and were launched back towards their friends who caught them.

That'w when they came to the sudden, terrible, realization. 

"It's toying with us." Allura said horrified.

That's when the dull ache in Lance's head became a lions roar.

_It took you long enough to find yourself, you dumb bitch._

_"Love you, too, Red."_

The lions where here, Red, followed by Black, and Blue and Green and Yellow. 

God they were a sight for sore eyes, especially since they seemed to be fighting for them, without them in the actual pilots seat. They seemed to be flying using the directions shared in their mind. 

They had annihilated the thing.

"Yeah you better run!" Lance yelled out, trying not to feel like a kid at a playground who won an argument against a bully because the teachers showed up.

"I think he was running from that!" Pidge said instead grabbing their attention. 

They turned around to see the storm starting all over again.

"Again! Even with our lions up and running to full power, I don't think we can out run it!" Allura wailed.

That's when Black gave Keith an idea.

"We're not going to run away from it this time." He said. "Everyone back to your lions!" 

* * *

 

He knew it would work the moment he sat down in Black, their energies were synched up perfectly, he had never felt so safe in the cockpit, so when he yelled for them to form Voltron, he knew it would work.

Now as one unit, they would take the storm and fly through to the other side.

Somehow he knew this would work in their favor.

He took every attack his could and kept pushing forwards, he felt the nudge from Voltron and turned to see his console come up. He knew Lance's did as well, and together they brought their bayard to it and activated the wings Keith got from Black before, only this time, this time they were bigger.

It was enough to help push them through to the other side.

And when they reached the other side, everyone was okay, Romelle, Coran, Shiro, the mice, and Cosmo all woke up safe and sound and not knowing a thing.

And when they reached the other side, they knew where they were. 

They recognized the star system.

They were in their home galaxy.

They made it.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Keith asked, and then he got Voltron into action, it was time they got home. 


	57. The Last Stand Part 1

They were here, they were home! And they felt more happy. They were going home, but they still had the argument from before hanging over their head. Lance said things he regretted, Kieth said things he regretted and so did Allura. Hell everyone had something to say after that shit storm of a conversation, but first and foremost, home.

But something was wrong. 

Mr. Holts message, something was terribly off.

"...have been captured."

"What?" Pidge asked in disbelief and that's when they slowed down their rapid fire pace towards Earth.

"Those of us remaining are making our last stand. If you get this message please get word to Voltron. We need help." Pidge was crumbling. They were too late, they failed Earth.

Oh God, what happened?

That's when Keith pulled up surveillance of the planet, and there they were, the Galra had is surrounded, enslaved.  

"To any beings who receive this message... Planet Earth has been overrun by the Galra, most of the citizens have been captured. The rest of us are making our last stand. If you get this message please get word to Voltron. We need help."

This was a distress signal.

* * *

_Four Years Earlier..._

Samuel Holt was back on Earth after near two years away from home and, of course, the first thing they do is put him under security lock down at the garrison, preventing him from meeting his wife and giving the rest of the paladin's families their children's messages. 

This was completely unfair, he could only imagine how Shiro felt the first time around. At least he wasn't strapped down and being experimented on.

Well, as far as he could remember.

"Admiral, how long-"

"It's been about a week since you landed." She cut him off quickly and effectively, that was Admiral Sanda alright. "We had to run tests, you spent years in an alien environment. Look, Sam, the joint chiefs are eager to hear what you have to tell us."

"Tell the chiefs I'll debrief when I'm ready." Same said, equally as demanding as Admiral Sanda just was, he knew this was the only way to get her to listen. "There's someone I need to see first."

And he could tell that she didn't like it, but Admiral Sanda could not deny him this request. He had something they desperately wanted anyways, he was gonna make them work for it.

Especially if it meant getting to see his wife again.

* * *

 

Now it was time to convince the rest of the Garrison that the Galra were in fact a hostile being that they needed to prepare Earth for.

He thought he was wining now, he thought his story was going to be enough. He could only hope.

 

"How do you plan for us to proceed?" Iverson asked Sam, breaking him from his impassioned speech.

"We need to hold a conference, and share with the rest of the world what we know." He said.

"Absolutely not." Admiral Sanda said, as she was getting up, to argue with him on a more even level, or to leave he just didn't know.

"And if we can get the top minds of the world together, it might mean the difference-"

"If we told the world there was an imminent attack, we'd set off a global panic." Sandra argued back. Sam could understand what global panic meant, but he also understood what an unprepared attack from the Galra meant.

"But there will be an attack!" Sam argued back.

"When? How do you even know there will be an attack? How will they attack?" Sandra fired back. "None of these things have been discussed. None of these things have been thought through and until they are, we're not going to be responsible for sending the world into disarray."

Sam was near ready to attack the general. Time to pull out a final card.

"If you would allow me to contact Katie and the Paladins right now, we could begin to answer those questions." Sam had laid everything out on the table he needed this to work above all else. So why weren't they picking up? What went wrong? They've called from farther distances, why wasn't the transmission being received.

"We will have someone send out hourly transmissions, if that so pleases you, but, for now, we keep this quiet." Sandra offered and Sam knew it was probably the best he'd get.

"Fine, but we should at least begin preparations." Sam argued back.

"We already have." And if Iverson wasn't offering him a way out he would have punched the man for all he had done to his students, the paladins, over the years.

He'd get to it later, but, Keith did have first go at the other eye. 

It was only right.

* * *

"We've been studying the ship Shiro crash landed in last year." He said to him as they took an elevator down to a secluded base in the Garrison. "We've also begun studying the ship you arrived in, we thought the technology would be the same, but-"

"Yes, of course they're different, one is Galran, the other is Altean, they ships were made by two completely different alien species." Sam said looking towards Iverson before asking, "So did you get the Galran ship airborne?"

"Unfortunately, no." Why did he get his hopes up.

"Hmm. The crystal must have been damaged on entry if you couldn't power it." Sam said off handedly. "It's the main energy source for most alien spacecrafts." He added on before anyone could ask.

Now he was going to meet the best pilots the Garrison had to offer him, and honestly, maybe it was because he had been working so long with Voltron, maybe it was because these were not these kids, or maybe it was because he knew James through Shiro and the rest of the paladins that he was so angry when he was introduced to them.

"The best pilots to come out of the galaxy garrison in the last year are currently flying out in space defending this planet." Sam bit out under his breath, just for his wife to swiftly punch him in the arm, giving him a warning look. Fine, they were children, and truthfully, he only had an issue with just one of them, so he'd give them a chance.

"On behalf of my squadron, it's an honor to meet you, sir." Griffin said stepping forward, Sam gave them a nod before Iverson kept talking.

"I've got them running drills five days a week on the simulator we made based on the ship that crash landed on Earth." He said proudly. "They can take just about anything you throw at them."

He doubted that.

"Good, let's get them out of the simulator."

"But they're not working, sir." Another said.

"Then let's get them working."

* * *

 

It took Sam a costume change, five minutes and a sandwich to get the altean pod working, he would get them to flying this, before he put them anywhere near the war machines he was planing to make.

"When can we fly them sir?" Did she think this was what they would be flying.

"This is a travel pod, not meant for war despite what accessories my daughter added to it. This thing is rather clunky if I'm being honest." Sam said.

"Clunky, sir? Are you kidding me, you flew vertically with no emissions, what is your definition of clunk-"

"SAMUEL HOLT!" Oh no. He knew that voice, how did that voice find him, maybe if he could. "DON'T YOU DARE GET BACK IN THAT DEVIL SHIP WHERE IS MY FIANCÉ?"

"Oh, um, hello Adam, I didn't know you knew I was alive." Sam said as he forced himself out of the safety of the Altean pod, then Iverson stepped in.

"General, you have no clearance being in this-" Then Sam watched and Adam rather easily swung and slammed a fist into Iverson's mouth.

"Clearance my ass," Then he turned to Griffin's squad, dismissing them quickly before finally stepping up to Sam and, repeating once more, "Samuel Holt, where is my fiancé?"

"In space," Sam said and when Adam raised an unimpressed eyebrow, Sam continued. "He's fighting an alien war, I-"

"A what?!" Adam hissed out.

"I'll explain it all to you, but can we do this somewhere more private? Preferably somewhere my wife is so if you attempt to kill me, she's there to stop it?" Sam asked, and he knew something was working for him when despite the serious situation Adam let a small, if not sad, smile grace his face.

"Alright, but just... how mad am I going to be?" He asked.

"Out of ten? Eleven."

* * *

Then with Sam's knowledge and the go-ahead from the Garrison to put the Olkari knowledge to use, they began work on their battle ready fighter ships, and if Sam was being completely honest, the pilots were growing on him, even Griffon, despite his past.

Adam agreed.

"He's really come along way from being that brat to Keith." Adam said to him as they watched the fighter pilots test out their new altean ships for the first time. "He's grown a lot, never really like the fact he was constantly one-uped by a guy he felt was less than him for so long. He thought himself a big fish, but when he came here he really didn't handle it well at first."

"And how is he now, can I trust him?" Sam asked as he heard the cheers from their new pilots.

"Well, he figured out what bothered him so terribly about Keith in the first place, and got over it." Adam said a teasing smile in his voice.

"And what was that?"

"You ever looked at someone and felt such overwhelming hatred that you realize years later that it was a gay crush?" Adam asked instead through a laugh, and then Sam was laughing too.

"No, but I've seen it happen." Sam said happily.

"Oh, that's interesting, with who-" Then Adam stopped as he realized who was in space, exactly.

"No way."

"Yup." Sam said with a smile.

"Peanut? And Keith? Please tell me it's Peanut and Keith-"

"Well, it wasn't official when I left, but-" And Adam was cackling. 

For once, it looked like everything was working the way they wanted it to, the pilots were enjoying their new ships, Sam was back on Earth with his wife, they were advancing upon Earth's technology... they stood a chance, but they still were unable to reach Matt.

Unable to reach Voltron.

And a year passed on from there.

* * *

Matt contacted them after a year, and the news was terrible, the Paladins were missing and no one knew what was going on, they just... disappeared. 

And now the Voltron Coalition was failing and Matt was begging them to stop broadcasting Earth would be in danger if they did. 

Matt was in danger when he hung up.

It was time, they needed to tell the rest of Earth what was happening, but still the Garrison refused. Sam knew that they were ready to tell Earth everything, hell the Paladins family needed to know what was going on, they thought their children were dead.

Dead.

And the Garrison still refuses.

It was time they took the matter into their own hands.

Sam had never been more attracted to his wife.

* * *

They broadcasted their message on every channel on Earth, spreading their message as fast as they could in fear of being shut down. Their technological take over was excellent, but not perfect, nothing is perfect. 

They would be shut down very soon, so they needed to do this quickly.

Good thing they finished sending out their message just before they were to be taken prisoner.

But, it was worth it. They had put Sanda in a corner, they had forced her hand and now the rest of the world knew and was willing to fight. Hell, even Commander Iverson, someone they never expected to take their sides, to change stood by their side.

Sam asked him why later and all Iverson could do was shrug his shoulders and say, "I kind of lost fail in the garrison the same time I lost my eye."

"Keith does have a strong right hook huh?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"Just so you know, Lance, Hunk and Pidge, the three people you put on display the day they disappeared and formed Voltron are now a part of his family." Sam said seriously. "I'm giving you this warning now, but Keith is strong, he is scary strong, and you insulted the people he loves most, I would prepare a good apology speech if you ever plan on keeping your other eye."

"Very well then, Sam. Should I warn Griffin as well." And at this Sam smiled. 

"That would be wise."

* * *

 

The Galra showed up the day they finally set up the particle barrier, but it wouldn't be enough, not for long, the rest of Earth was still out there without protection.

Quiznack, this didn't look good. 


	58. The Last Stand Part II

They were going to try and attack the Galra with the measly technology they had. This amount of Galra cruisers would be enough to give Voltron trouble, let alone the few fighter pilots they had. The Galra were destroying Earth, destroying major cities and there was nothing the Garrison could truly do.

And now Sanda was going to try and use the standard defenses to fight agains the Galra.

She was sending them to their Deaths! Adam... Adam was a part of that squadron. 

"We need the MFE fighters, that's the best shot we've got and even then they're not going to do much." Sam said.

"The MFE fighters are just Cadets." Sanda argued back.

"So are the pilots of Voltron." Sam insisted. "We need to help the people of Earth first and foremost, we need to make sure we can save as many as possible, get them to safe locations-"

"Launch base defenses according to protocol." Sanda cut of Sam instead, this was her base. She was in charge here, she knew what was right for Earth.

"I know you have wartime authorization, but maybe we should listen to-" And she did not want to hear this from her subordinate. 

"That's an order! I will not risk the planet on untested military weaponry piloted by cadets." Sanda said.

"Then you will send those pilots to their death!" Sam insisted.

But there was nothing to be done, and Iverson had to make the call. Sam wasn't sure if he could watch this. He wasn't sure if he could watch Shiro's hopeful future die before he even had a chance. 

He ran down to the control room though, because he needed to know what would happen to Adam, he needed to tell Shiro. 

He watched as every one of them was shot down, watched as every one of them died, then, then it was Adam.

Sam was going to be sick.

They were all gone in seconds. Then Commander Sendak was calling them before they even had a second to mourn. 

"This is Commander Sendak, I am here for the Voltron Lions." He said with authority. "Turn them over to me or I will destroy your planet."

"Open a line." Sanda said before proceeding. "This is Admiral Sanda of Earth, we have received your communication requesting the Voltron Lions. Please be advised that our planet is not harboring them nor do we know where they are." 

"We'll see." Then Sendak left the line leaving everyone to contemplate their doom in silence. 

"Tell all Garrison bases to call back fighters." Sam said afterwards.

"All bases are under attack, they're not responding and they've already scrambled fighters." Veronica, Lance's sister, informed Sam. 

Then they heard it. 

"We have a survivor!"

Then within seconds of that happening the Galra was targeting all fire power on their location.

"Scramble the MFE-fighters we only need them out there long enough to power up the fusion cannon." Sam said turning to Commander Iverson who was still in a state of shock. "We'll send someone out then to retrieve the survivors."

"I will court-martial you if you utter one command against my orders." Sanda said instead, the moment she heard Iverson agree to follow Sam. This was her base, she was in control, she had spent her whole life getting to this point.

"Sanda, enough, you just sent pilots to their deaths, let me fix your mistake." Sam hissed out.

"I don't make mistakes and this is your last warning."

"Then do it." Sam bit out before turning to Iverson. "Do it."

Then without another word, Iverson left to give out Sam's orders, he just hoped this wasn't a mistake as well.

And then, they were off along with the car meant to save the original fighters.

They had to do this, they could do this, they trained for this.

Griffin made sure they all knew that, as he took command of his crew, it was time to save Earth.

They watched as the Fusian cannon took down a whole Galra fighter ship, they knew it had two more shots left, but Sendak didn't know. They had to hold onto this bluff, they needed one safe haven on Earth, and if the Garrison was to be it, then so be it.

They watched as Sendak pulled his troops back from this location, but were left in despair knowing that the rest of the Earth did not have weapons like they did.

This was a hollow victory.

They needed to warn the rest of the Earth now, so they did. The Admiral argued that the MFE's should follow, but Sam would not allow it. He would let them live to see another day.

"Commander Holt, we've got three survivors, but they don't look so good." The report from the car said, and based on how grossed out and serious the driver sounded, Sam knew it to be true. 

"Get them back now, we can put our med pods to the test." Sam said. 

"I don't think they'll be enough, sir." 

"They have to be."

And then they watched the world burn.

"Admiral," Veronica asked, worry in her tone. "What are your orders." But Sanda did not have an answer, she didn't know what to-

"The Galra just delivered a critical blow." Sanda watched in horror as Sam took her spot to address the crew. "I know many of you in this room feel we should press our attack. And believe me when I say I wish we could, but even with all we've accomplished, we can't. However, as long as this base stands, hope for Earth stands with us. I believe in each and everyone one of you, you've gotten here because of your ability to overcome adversity. And now the freedom of planet Earth is dependent on that ability. Everyone, to their subcommands I want a full status update of this base. We will prevail."

When that was over, Sanda spoke venom.

"When this is all said and done, I'm going to have both of you stripped of your rank and thrown in the brig for defying my orders." She said.

"Well then, in the mean time, I'm going to go and save lives-"

"Sam, I did not dismiss you." Sanda said. "We don't have the Lions, why is Sendak still invading?"

"You don't understand the Galra, they've been doing this for over 10,000 years, Sendak has a plan."

* * *

 

Supplies were limited, they didn't have enough food, and supplies, they needed to go on a run to get the supplies they would need now. There was a supplies depot not to far from here where the Galra have not occupied yet, if they moved quickly they would have enough supplies for food, medicine, and for the completion of their main weapon.

But it was risky.

Super risky.

But it didn't matter, they needed to do this now.

* * *

 

"Okay I'll drive." Griffin said, getting into their patrol car.

"I'm coming with you." Veronica announced when she saw this, might as well get it over with. "My name's Veronica, I'm your analyst and handler."

Griffin looked put off by that

"We don't need a handler." He said with no room for arguement.

"Well, do you know how to get to the depot?" Veronica asked smugly.

"Well, no, but, you know, I'll just use the guidance system." He said easily in response.

"That uses the world communication network, which, by the way, these tunnels were designed to block." Veronica said knowingly. "Oh, and Cadet Rizavi should be the one to actually drive, she has the highest marks with the AW-Cruiser." 

"I like her." Rizavi said.

"Oh, and shot gun."

Wow, Does Rizavi is Gay?

"Oh I really like her."

* * *

 

They made it there in record time, moving supplies as fast as they could while Rizavi fixed the train that they would drive all the supplies on. Griffin was on look out.

They were so close.

So of course everything had to go to shit right now. There were two Galra sentries in the tunnel, and their weapons were having no effect.

"Go get the train running. I'll hold them off." Griffin looked to the side to see Veronica standing on the same side of the tracks as the Galra sentries, a big gun in her hand. 

At least it looked like her weapon had some effect on them, but more were approaching and the train was starting. 

"Veronica, get in here!" Griffin yelled out once the train started moving, but she wasn't moving, why wasn't she moving. "Veronica what are you doing?"

"Go!" 

"We're not gonna leave her, stop the train!"

But then the tunnel was collapsing, and there was no way she could have survived. There was no way.

Griffin felt his legs give out on him as he slid down the train wall.

First, Captain Shirogane's fiancé almost died, and is in critical condition, fighting for his life, and now Lance's sister is dead. How many more deaths will he have to explain to the literal defenders of the universe if they even get back.

No he can't think like that.

When they get back.

"She saved the mission, she saved us all." Kinkade said into the silence.

"The missions not over yet." Rizavi said. "Anyone know the way back?"

* * *

 

They had time now.

Time that would give them the chance to prepare the liberation of Earth.

It would give them a chance.

* * *

 

Sam was called down to the Hanger to see Veronica standing there after months of no contact.

"Veronica, you're alive, how?" Sam asked the moment he got her out of their hug.

"These people saved me." She said pointing to the other survivors around her. "I've been working with an underground resistance network. The network is small, but highly mobile and they've gathered a great deal of intel and supplies that could prove extremely useful to us. I lead them here, thinking we should be working together." She said letting her eyes trail over to her family.

"Of course, a McClain knows how to survive anything." Sam said, a happy smile on his face. "Your brother would be proud of you."

"And we're proud of him." She said, before getting quiet again. "But speaking of Lance, have you heard anything from Voltron?"

"Not yet, and supplies are getting dangerously low. I don't know how much longer we'll survive." Sam said.

"I'm afraid I've got more bad news to add to that." Veronica said sadly. "The Galra have begun to take able bodied humans into work camps, using them for manual labor. They're enslaving the human race."

"We need to get one last message out to Voltron."

* * *

The base launched a projectile, and Sendak fell for the bait and fired at it.

They were broadcasting now, millions of tiny micro transmitters were now in open space, it would be near impossible to destroy them all before they could get their message out.

Now it was time to get morale going.

Now it was time to show the Galra they would not give up Earth without a fight.


	59. Know Your Enemy

Were they too late? What were the consequences of their journey? They had been gone for so long.

"Katie? Katie! Is that you?" And that was her Dad's voice. "Where are you!?"

"We're in the Solar System heading to Earth now." Pidge informed her Father. 

"Wait! You must stop!" Sam said, and Keith stuttered Voltron to a slower pace. 

"What?" Keith asked, thinking he misheard.

"Stop." Sam said only confirming Keith's fears. "Sendak has invaded the planet, and taken over Earth. If he finds out Voltron is here, he'll threaten the people of Earth in exchange for the Lions."

"Reverse thrusters!" Keith yelled out as they launched themselves directly into three scouting Galra ships. Earth was busy scrambling the channel they were sending out to try and help Voltron land somewhere safe. 

"Paladins we interfered with the Galra transmission in your area." Sam said.

"You heard the man, let's get'em." Lance cheered happily, as he felt Keith turn all of Voltron around to fight them off. This felt good.

"Wait! Don't destroy that final ship!" Pidge yelled out and Lance stopped the Red lion from crunching it. "I have an idea."

So Pidge explained it all, they couldn't fly their Lion's to Earth, but they could definitely fly in a Galra Cruiser, especially if they had a Galra person who knew how to fly one.

Which they did.

They parked their lions in the moon of Saturns rings then got into the cruiser.

"Lance, with me." Keith said quickly, "You too Shiro." He added as an after thought.

"You want us both in the cockpit?" Lance asked confused. 

"I want you both near me, incase we see Iverson." Keith said, his lovely dog right next to him. 

"What does that me-" Lance began to get cut off by Shiro's laughter.

"Keith you can't be serious." Shiro said.

"I can and will his other eye, he deserves it if he treated you the way Pidge and Hunk have been telling me he treated you," Keith said looking to Lance before looking to Shiro, "And he put you in quarantine, so yeah I'm gonna fight."

And as if to add onto his point, Cosmo started to growl. 

"Also I might have trained Cosmo to hate Iverson, and you know what he's like with you." Keith said looking to Lance as they got into the Galra cruiser. "You're his favorite, he'll defend you to the grave and... hey do you think Iverson would freak out if I made myself look more... alien?"

"Keith! As much as I love talking about Iverson's demise, Earth?" Pidge asked.

"Earth, right." Then they were off.

* * *

They were overweight, they were going to crash land, good thing Keith's had a lot of practice at that. 

Bad news that Earth is decimated. 

"We need to get to the Garrison, stay together, quick and quiet." Keith said seriously. "Lance take the front, Hunk the back, let's go."

Then they were under heavy fire from all over.

They needed a plan.

"I'll distract it, you take the shot." Keith said to Lance, before quickly adding on, with a teasing smile, "I trust you."

Then he was off and Lance entered a weird calm because, this was familiar, Keith wild and running out front, and Lance guarding his back.

Lance wasn't the best for nothing.

But they needed to move, more were heading their way, and this time they weren't drones, they were sentries.

And now the drones were here.

They were under so much heavy fire-

And then some Garrison troops drove a car into one and started attacking.

"We had it." Keith said. Then he heard a voice he never wanted to hear again.

"Drones send out signals when they're under attack. Our weapons neutralize those signals." Griffin said matter of factly, and Keith wanted to punch him in the teeth. "So unless you wanna deal with a swarm of those things, let us handle it. Now let' get out of here, before more show up."

"Get Lance a gun, one of those, you'll need his skill." Keith said quickly.

"Kinkade can handle long distance-"

"But he's not the Universe best sharp shooter, get him-"

"Keith, let's let them handle this one." Lance said grabbing onto his arm and Keith looked him over quickly before nodding and following Griffins directions. 

"Fine, but you and Shiro are in my car."

"And I'm abandoning you the moment I see my family."

* * *

Their families were there to greet them, Pidge got to see her mother, father, and dog first, she jumped out of the car, and Keith looked her over quickly making sure she's okay, when he heard it.

"Lance!" Keith turned to watch as Lance launched himself out of the car to run to his family and Keith had a smile on his face as he watched Lance run. Cosmo went to follow him, but Keith gave out a low whistle, and Cosmo whined, but stayed next to Keiths side.

Cosmo could go to Lance after he reunited with his family.

That's when Keith realized Hunk was screaming in excitement. He hadn't even left the car. Hunk didn't see his family, they weren't here. They weren't safe.

Where were they.

"Hunk," Keith said, getting his attention.

"My family?" Hunk asked. 

"We'll get them back soon." Keith said before he was being called over to the other aliens and Shiro. "Talk to Sam, Pidge, Lance, any of them. Hell, you can come with me, but I don't want you alone right now."

Hunk smiled sadly at Keith, before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll go by Sam and Pidge." He said quietly. "Lance has made you go soft." He teased, but it wasn't quite there.

"Yeah, well, I'm about to take out Iverson's other eye for the way he's treated my family in the past, tell me, do I go in all alien, or do I wait and transform before his eyes?" Keith asked.

"Whatever makes him more scared Galra Keith." Hunk said easily before making his way towards Pidge. Keith and Cosmo then joined the other aliens and Shiro.

"Officer Shirogane." Iverson said, and Keith was right there next to Shiro, Cosmo by his side, standing guard. "It's great to see you again. I apologize for throwing you into quarantine." 

"Ah, so you're the one who strapped Shiro to a table." Coran said immediately getting up into Iversons face. "And the person Keith half-blinded! For good reason." Coran hissed out in only a way Coran could.

"My brother has told me all about you." Romelle said a sneer on her face.

"Brother?" Iverson asked.

"That would be me." Keith said and he let himself smile and called forth a bit of a fang.

"You're related to an alien?" Iverson asked worried. 

"Yes, although, Romelle is my sister through adoption." Iverson seemed to calm down, but Keith wanted to keep going, so he changed his eye color to make them yellow. He really embraced the Galra here. "My mother though is from the same species currently occupying Earth though, so I wouldn't test me. I heard what you've been doing when I left. What gives you any authority to treat students like that, to compare Lance to me? How-"

Allura grabbed his arm, and then he realized Cosmo was growling at his side and she was giving him that Allura Look.

"Behave, we're here to make allies, and save your home planet." She said.

"Allura, he tormented us for years, let me have this?" Keith pleaded, before retracting every alien aspect of himself.

"You've had your fun, now, please, lead." Allura said. 

"Very well." Keith sighed out before patting Cosmo's head and he stopped his growling. He nodded to Shiro though, because he was the leader of Voltron, not the whole of the diplomacy, Shiro can take this, he was always better with people.

"Iverson, let me introduce you to our Alien allies. Meet Princess Allura of Altea, Coran, and Romelle, they are all Altean." 

"It is an honor to meet you." He said turning his attention away from Keith and his dog to the other aliens. "Your technology has been instrumental in defending this small corner of Earth."

"Ah yes, Pop-Pop was quite the genius." Coran said easily, playing with his mustache.

"And Cadet." Iverson said turning to Keith and Keith nearly growled at that, he did not need to take orders from- 

Allura elbowed him in the side.

"Sir." Keith said, he would not salute.

"I owe you an apology as well, and no, I don't expect one back for my eye." Now Keith was floored. "I truly was terrible to you, I didn't know the whole picture, and I fear, even if I did at the time, I would not have changed. I wronged you, as well as your other cadets. I have worked to better myself and the Garrison. I was wrong about you, I was wrong about all of you. It is an honor and a privilege to see you again after hearing about all you've done." He said simply.

"Well, now I feel like a piece of quzark." Now Allura openly smacked Keith in the back of the head, but he only snickered. "I accept your apology Iverson, and I give you one as well. I wasn't in the best place then, I shouldn't have done something that would have damaged your eye... that did damage your eye." Keith amended before extending his hand.

"Truce, so long as the rest of my crew receives your apology?" Keith asked.

Iverson took it eagerly. "Of course, now who is this good boy? Will he bite me? Is it a she? Do aliens have a gender binary?" He asked getting down on one knee in front of the dog that was snarling at him literal seconds ago.

"Cosmo, we think he's a boy, but we don't know how to check." Keith shrugged. "He's the best boy, and since I've received your apology, and found it adequate..." Keith let out a low whistle and Cosmo was quick to make a new friend with Iverson. 

"Aw, Cosmo likes you!" Coran cheered then he got a mischievous look on his face and Keith knew Coran hasn't forgiven Iverson for the way he treated his favorite paladin. "If you hold on to tight, he might transport you to a different reality."

Keith decided to save him.

"He only does that if you give him the command." Keith said.

"Unless you're my brother, they have a psychic link the two of them." Romelle teased Keith.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you spend two years on a whale with your alien mother and an inter dimensional space dog." Allura added on.

Shiro was remarkably quiet.

"Iverson, where is..."

"YOU BASTARD!" Shiro knew that voice. "You PRICK! FIRST YOU FUCK OFF TO SPACE WHEN I TOLD YOU NOT TO! YOU MAKE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU ALL OVER AGAIN! THEN YOU GET TAKEN BY ALIENS! And then if it wasn't enough you take OUR SON WITH YOU!" Shiro turned and his heart stopped in all the best and worst ways.

Adam was fucked up. He was missing an arm and a leg and he was pretty sure he was missing his left eye. Oh no what happened to him. Before Shiro knew it, he was running.

"And now you don't have an ARM!"

"LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" Shiro yelled out as he pulled Adam as close to his being as he could, burying his head into his neck. "I should have never left, God I'm so sorry I miss you so much, and I don't have it anymore, please don't be mad." Then Adam was pulling away to hold Shiro's face in both of his hands, wiping away the tears in his eyes.

"Shiro, I'm not... I'm too glad to have you back to be mad." He said, crying. He kept on wiping away at the tears streaming down Shiro's face and just rested his forehead against Shiro's taking him in.

"No, no, I lost our ring, I-" Then Adam was laughing. 

"Shiro I don't care about the ring, I care that you're alive and in my arms again." Adam said simply. "Plus if you hadn't noticed," Then Adam stepped back just a little to show Shiro his new mechanical arm, his new mechanical left arm. "I lost it too." 

Then they were laughing and embracing and kissing and in a world all their own.

Keith couldn't be happier for them, and didn't know if he should approach or not when he saw Griffin standing out of the corner of his eye, he grew up well, but Keith still didn't like him. But, he knew Lance and everyone would say he'd have to get over it because it looked like they'd have to work together. He looked like he was on his way to approach Keith, but decided against it last minute and went with the rest of his crew.

Keith didn't know what he was supposed to do now when he saw a little girl standing next to him, looking longingly at Cosmo, who had been long abandoned by Iverson, who was now talking with Coran. She was hoping from foot to foot, unsure of what to do and Keith decided to help her out a little. He whistled lowly and Cosmo came to his side and Keith knelt down in front of his dog before turning his attention to the little girl next to him.

"His name's Cosmo, and he's friendly if you'd like to-" And that's all it took before the little girl was squealing and launching herself onto Cosmo, they were the same height and she just buried her face into his side and Cosmo was quick to turn and bury his head into her side causing her to laugh.

"He's so pretty!" She said patting him lovingly. "What a good boy! Cosmo! Cosmo?! Who's the coolest boy ever? You are! Wow, yes you are!" She said putting her head into his fur as far as it could go.

"Yeah, he's great, super cool," then Keith said something stupid. "You wanna see him travel through space time?"

"Yes." She said quickly.

"Alright, now hold on tight." Keith said before tapping Cosmo's nose to get his attention. He looked towards where there was an open space across the way before gripping onto Cosmo's fur and off they went.

They landed on the other side a second later and the little girl was screaming for them to do it again, and again, and again. He was going to indulge her again when he heard it.

"Lana!" That was an older woman's voice and she was running towards them followed by who he assumed Lana's mother was along with the rest of Lance's family. Wait, Keith has spent many a night getting to know Lance's family through Lance, and he was pretty sure there was no Lana. "You can't just run off like that!"

"But Abuela, I was with a Paladin, I'm okay." She said as the woman who must have been her mother came to scoop her up away from Cosmo who whined when she left, causing Keith to smile. "He was super nice, and look Mama he has a pretty puppy and he let me play with him!" 

"Lana, let's not bother the paladin, okay and-" The woman started, but Keith was quick to cut her off.

"No, no, no she wasn't a bother at all! I don't mind." Keith said quickly, then Cosmo huffed and Keith added on, "And it seems Cosmo doesn't mind either." 

"Oh, well..." Then Lana was reaching across the way and Keith didn't know what to do, but Lana knew as she basically threw herself at him forcing him to catch her before she adjusted herself in his arms easily. 

"I like him, can we keep him?" She asked nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. Keith was out of his element.

"Keith!" Keith knew Lance's whine anywhere. "How come my niece likes you better than me?" He asked then Cosmo was launching himself through space time to land in Lance's arms causing him to stumble under his weight.

"How come my space wolf likes you better than me?" Keith mimicked. "By the way I didn't know you had another niece named Lana? I thought it was just Nadia and Gabriel?" 

"Yeah, well, at the time I didn't know about Lana." Lance said dropping the space wolf before coming over to Keith patting Lana on the head fondly before continuing, "Lana was born after we went into space, She's Marco's third kid, and that's Marco's wife, Jessica." Lance introduced.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet all of you." Keith said adjusting Lana so he could offer his hand to them. "I've um, heard a lot about all of you through Lance, I'm Keith."

He was nervous when no one reached out to shake his hand, but that worry died quickly as he was being pulled into a hug by all of Lance's family. He truly felt happy there. 

"NOW WHERE IS THAT RUNAWAY GAY, PANIC AT THE DISCO EXTRA WE CALL YOUR BROTHER?" 

Yeah, everything was going great.

* * *

"Sendak's forces remain at bay, but without a meaningful supply line, we're slowly being suffocated." Sam informed them. 

"No one else is putting up a fight against Sendak?" Shiro asked. 

"Small underground pockets of resistance have attempted to do so with varying degrees of success." Veronica answered. "Eventually, all were discovered and systematically wiped out. Earth's offensive capabilities simply don't stand a chance against the Galra."

"Why don't we bring more people into this base?" Hunk asked.

"We've had to put a halt on our extraction ops as they were proving to be too risky." Sam informed them sadly. 

"But there are good people out there. They could be protected!" Hunk argued. His family was out there, they were good people! "My Family is out there."

"I'm sorry Hunk."

"But if we have an opportunity now-" Hunk began just to be cut off.

"Hey, do Paladins not understand the chain of command?" Griffin yelled out in anger.

"Actually we do, in fact understand a chain of command." Keith hissed out standing to be equal height to Griffin. "We each hold a position of power. Shiro, is the most experienced, I am the Black Paladin, and Lead, but Lance might as well be leader with me. The man you just yelled at is our chief engineer, and the girl sitting next to him is the best hacker in the Universe. The Alien sitting at the end of the table is a Princess and the man sitting next to her is her advisor and Altean Technological expert." Keith hissed out. "We understand the chain of command plenty, we just seem to also understand respect a whole lot better."

"Put this behind you." Lance said simply, and Keith nearly got whiplash looking to his right to look at Lance. "Griffin's an ass, I know, but you are better than this, we all are." Lance said not noticing Griffin's flinch.

"Very well." He said before turning to Hunk. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Dude, at least you got it out of your system now." Hunk said, but the smile did not reach his eyes. Keith sat back down and then Shiro gave Sam the nod to proceed.

"What can we do?" Allura asked, standing to get the attention of the room. "You said you've integrated Altean tech with Earth weaponry?"

* * *

They were introduced to the MFE ships, where Coran shined the most. Keith had to admit, the ships were impressive, but he liked his lions better.

In fact, the real impressive ship was the Atlas, the Garrison battle ship big enough to house the Lions, the MFE ships and a full battalion. She was a beauty.

Shiro liked her a lot.

But they couldn't fly.

"There's a subject we can't avoid any longer." Sanda said, and it was the first time she was interacting with the paladins. "Sendak attacked Earth because he wanted the Lions, and now they're here." None of them liked where this was going.

_If she suggests what I think she's suggesting I'm going to eat her._

_"I won't stop you, Red."_

"It seems that we need to at least discuss our options." She said. 

"Are you suggesting that we willingly hand over the Lions to the Galra?" Shiro said voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Our supplies are gone. We spent all our resources on a ship that cannot fly and our weapons do not have enough power to mount an attack." Sanda fought back. "All we can do is protect a small pocket of Earth."

"And you think handing over the Lions of Voltron will save us? If so then you are far stupider than I remember you being." Shiro bit out. "They will not stop, they have been conquering for 10,000 years and they will proceed to conquer for another 10,000 until there is nothing left. With the lions, they would only be able to do this a whole lot faster."

"Earth first." Sanda said.

"There is no Earth if we hand over the Lions." Keith said before looking to the other, older generals standing behind Sanda. "Do you all agree with her?" Keith felt disgusted to see them all nod along.

"We have a fighting chance with the Lions back on Earth, we cannot give them up now." Iverson said stepping between the two opposing sides. "We need to take it."

"I'll settle this argument right now." Allura said stepping in between the two opposing sides, in front of Iverson, getting in the face of Sanda and the rest of the higher up generals. "We're not giving up the Lions under any circumstances. There is no negotiating with Sendak."

"Maybe you should leave the matters of Earth to the people who live here!" Sanda argued back.

"And maybe you should leave the matter of the Galra to the people who have been fighting them for years." Lance said stepping forward. 

"Enough." Shiro said, forcing the side for Voltron to step down. "Sanda, I respect that you'll do anything you can to protect Earth, but trust us, we've been through more than you could ever imagine. We have fought the Galra on the fringes of the universe and in their very home. I know there's a way to defeat Sendak, and giving up the Lions is not it."

"And how is that? We barely know what we're up against and you're just trying to protect your pets." Sanda said.

"The Lions are no pets, and you would know that if you took your head out of your as-" Hunk slammed a hand down over Pidge's mouth.

"We have the intelligence you need." Allura said. "The drive we gave you with the plans for the new Castle of Lions has the memories of the old Castle of Lions on it, and with it are Sendaks old memories." Allura said turning her attention to Sam only to get a blank look.

"With his memories, we might get insight into Sendak's plan!" Pidge offered, taking Hunk's hand off her mouth. 

They could do this, it was up to them.

* * *

Allura went with Pidge and her mother to get Sendak's memories, and Coran went with Sam to figure out the Ship and Shiro went off with Adam, Hunk following after them leaving Lance to confront Keith, finally.

"What's wrong with you?" He hissed out once they got to the quiet safety of the elevator. "You haven't acted like this since we first started leading Voltron. So what's wrong?"

"Who says anythings wrong?" Keith asked, but one look from Lance made him let up. "You're going to make fun of me."

"Try me."

"I'm worried Griffin and his squadron will use the Garrison's support to try and over throw us from our Lions." Keith said and Lance, in fact, did not laugh at him, but he just looked more worried.

"What started all this?" Lance asked, looking sadly at Keith, who could not even look at him as they left the elevator to go to the safety of their designated rooms. Once they got there Keith spoke.

"It's what we said in the abyss, Hunk was fantasizing about leaving Voltron, I have been a terrible leader, we were falling apart at the seems and-" 

"Shut up." Lance said as softly as he could, placing both hands on Keith's cheeks a soft smile on his face. "Nothing is going to happen like that, there's no way any of us would give up our lions let alone give up on this." 

"But-"

"No buts." Lance said stepping forward, without even realizing how close he was getting. "We all said things we regret, even I know I said things to you I would never have wanted to say, never would have ever said to you in my right mind." 

"But Hunk was in his right mind most of the time." Keith whispered.

"Keith, it seems you're more worried about us all leaving than you are about the words we've said in space." Lance said with a shrug going to remove his hands from Keith, but Keith just took Lance's hands and put them back onto his face.

"Maybe... listen I know we all said stuff in space that hurt, and honestly, it's all behind me, but this... I don't think I can lose any more family." Keith said.

"Then it looks like you should be talking to Hunk instead of me, huh?" Lance said pulling away and this time, Keith didn't stop him.

"You're right." Keith said smiling a lot easier now.

"Good, so no more fights with Griffin and the rest of Earth, alright?" Lance asked.

"No promises." Keith said simply before going to leave, and thinking better of it. He turned around and walked confidently up to Lance before placing a soft kiss on his cheek, dangerously close to the corner of his mouth. "Thank you for listening."

Then he was gone.

And Lance was screaming.

* * *

Shiro was walking past Hunk with Adam when he saw Hunk's break down in the kitchen. It wasn't looking too good, so he looked to Adam, and he knew his fiancé understood. Adam left Shiro then with a kiss on the cheek and a promise that he'd see him later tonight, then Shiro was walking in to comfort Hunk.

"You alright in here?" Shiro asked going to stand next to Hunk.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hunk said and Shiro just sighed. 

"Hunk, you know, Keith doesn't have to be the only one to rant to me, you can to if you need-"

"This situation stinks." Hunk yelled out slamming his hand down on the table. "I can't believe we finally get back to Earth, and it's taken over by Galra." He then turned to look at Shiro, a pleading anger in his eyes.

Shiro didn't say anything, but he let Hunk continue.

"I know it's stupid, but I used to daydream about coming home to a peaceful Earth." Hunk said looking back to the table sadly. "And while I realize that would have been great, nothing would have been greater than seeing my family. But I can't and all I keep thinking about is that I wasn't there for them. I don't even know if they're okay."

This is way out of Shiro's league, but he'll have to try.

"And I mean, I'm happy for Pidge and Lance. I am. But it just... it makes me miss my family more. I've never felt so alone and scared."

"Hunk, you are, by far, the bravest paladin I have ever met." Shiro said seriously. When he saw Hunk's confused face, he pushed on. "All of us, we went into space prepared for this. Matt, Sam and I, we've been doing this for years, Keith and Lance, they were studying for this, and Pidge entered this school preparing to fly off into space to save her family, but from what I know, from what I understand, you never wanted to go to space, let alone be a part of a space war." Shiro said, getting Hunk's attention. Hunk nodded uneasily, letting Shiro continue.

"So, in a way, all of us were prepared for this in some way, but you were not, but you took up the mantle of the Yellow Paladin like it was something you were born to do. I- I'm honored to know you.. to-to have seen you grow, and to see you fight despite everything. You're the bravest person I know."

"More like the most impressive person I know." Hunk and Shiro turned to see Keith standing in the doorway. "Am I late to appreciating Hunk hours?" He asked before stepping into the room.

"No, we were just... um." Then Shiro turned to Hunk and gave him a panicked expression, not sure if he would be allowed to say what they were just talking about.

"I'm scared Keith, I miss my family, and Shiro here, well he was just helping me out." Hunk said softly smiling a little uneasily at Shiro, before turning to Keith.

"He better be doing a good job, Shiro was never all to good when it came to self-lifting speeches." Keith said, smiling over Shiro's 'not true!' "Hunk, it's okay to miss your family, it is okay to be scared, because I don't know if Shiro's told you this, but you're so brave. To go on, to fight on in the face of fear is the bravest thing any man can do, and that's exactly what you do Hunk, that's exactly who you are." 

Hunk was looking between the two of them then, before pulling both quickly into a hug. 

"Thank you." He whispered, but despite the quiet there was a lot of emotion there. Then Hunk was leaving the two of them and Shiro was as confused as Keith was panicked.

"Where are you going?" Keith asked.

"I'm going to get my family." Hunk said determined.

"Oh no you're not." Shiro said quickly, just to receive a disappointed look from Hunk and an annoyed look from Keith. "Not without us." Then the two of them breathed out a sigh of relief.

Good.

"Time for a bonding moment."

* * *

 

They were on their way to sneak out when they were caught by Griffin and Veronica. Great, really, they should be better than this.

"You three heading somewhere?" He asked, rather disappointed to see even Commander Shiro standing in with their lot.

"How did you find us?" Keith asked, before answering his own question. "Lance." Veronica gave him a quick nod to tell him he was right.

"This doesn't concern either of you. Please-" Shiro began just to get cut off by Veronica.

"No, but you'll probably be concerned with the patrol drones that will spot you within seconds." Veronica bit back.

"And you might be concerned with the blast from Sendak's automated low-orbit, long-range blaster satellite that takes you out." Griffin added on, jumping off of the perch he was standing on when he caught them.

Hunk stepped forward to ask, "What's your problem?"

"My problem is I don't wanna see our only hope for saving Earth get hurt." Griffin said seriously, and then Hunk felt rather guilty. "And that's why we're coming with you."

Keith remembered Lance's words, and forced a smile on his face. "Good, we'll need help navigating new Earth."

"And you," Griffin said pointing to Keith. "When this is all over, I want to talk to you."

* * *

 

"Uploading... and... there." Pidge said pressing go on their systems allowing them access to Sendak's memories. They watched as a hologram of Earth's tormentor was projected into the room. They had done it, they were able to mimic the way the castle interacted with the King Alfor's memories, thus allowing them to interact with Sendak's memories. It was time to test it out.

"What is your name?" Sam was the first to ask a question, something easy just to test it out.

"I am Commander Sendak, a royal officer to the Galra Empire." Good, so he was answering back questions rather well and truthfully so far. 

"Where are you from?" Sam asked keeping it basic for now.

"I am proud to say I was born with unquestionable Galra lineage." Well, that didn't really answer their question, but based on the look of Pidge and Allura's face, Sam assumed that was a correct enough answer.

Time to get to the real stuff.

"Commander, explain to me your methods for conquering planets."

The response to this question made everyone in the room sick.

"There are as many ways to conquer planets as there are planets themselves. Primitive species are the easiest. It usually doesn't take more than one or two waves of attack before they succumb to us. In more advanced civilizations, there are always those willing to sacrifice themselves for the greater good. That is why it is best to find something they value more than themselves and make that the target."

And then questions followed questions which followed more questions, giving them answers they knew they needed, but did not want. 

"What if a planet refuses to give up, no matter the cost?" Allura finally asked.

"If a planet refuses to give up, then we annihilate it." Sendak's memory said, as emotionless as before. "But only one planet has ever refused. Altea." 

Allura had to turn it off after that, this was too much for her. 

"I'm sorry." She said before going to step out. "I think I need a break." The moment the doors closed behind her, her sadness only amplified, the ringing in her head and in her veins began to hurt her. This was too much, she felt sick, to small for her body.

She was growing to big for her small body, it has been coming for her since she had saved Shiro, but this episode was breeching on too much.

She had to get out of there.

* * *

 

"She did it, the signals sent." Griffin said, as he looked through the scope of his gun, watching as Veronica made her move. Hunk had his eyes trained on Veronica as well, so he knew, and Shiro took Griffins' word on it as he was watching the entrance to the building, Keith on the other hand was a little ansty. "Will you stop that?" Griffin asked turning to look at Keith.

"Don't take it personally." Shiro called over, just loud enough for Griffin to hear. "He get's antsy when Lance isn't guarding his back."

"You two are really close then, huh?" He asked turning from Shiro, to Keith.

"He is my right hand, we watch each other's backs so we don't have to watch out own." Keith said, before rolling his shoulders uncomfortably. "I feel kind of naked without him here."

That's when Veronica came back. "Alright guys, now, we wait."

* * *

 

They were hiding under a sewer, not the classiest place they've ever hidden, but surely not the worst. 

Galra sentries were walking over their hiding spot, and if they timed it out correctly, then they would have a few minutes between patrols allowing them so meet someone from the resistance on the outside.

Everything worked out to plan.

They were now moved from their gross sewer hiding spot and sitting in a dilapidated apartment that reminded Hunk eerily of Keith's shack, down to the conspiracy boards and everything. He wasn't all too sure if that would be rude of him to say that, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Amazing, the rumors are true." The resistance member said. "Word of the Paladin's return has inspired the resistance."

"We're truly honored for your support." Shiro said stepping forward.

"Thank you for your help." Hunk added on. "Tell the resistance we're going to get rid of the Galra."

"Words we've waited a long time to hear." He said with a small smile on his face and a nod of the head.

"Is this where they've taken all the prisoners?" Veronica said, bringing Hunk's attention back to the matter at hand.

He looked out the window and found himself disgusted, this was slavery. 

"They have work camps operating day and night mining ore for Sendak, it's been months. He's building something, but no one is sure what." The resistance member informed them.

"I thought the labor force was outside the encampment." Veronica asked panicked, this would ruin their whole plan. 

"They were, but they've been moved in." The man answered back sadly. 

"What does that mean?" Hunk asked, already knowing the answer.

"It means we can't get you to your parents." She said to Hunk, not finding the strength to even look him in the eye.

"No."

"Believe me, if there was a way, we would do it." Veronica pushed on. 

"Can I at least see them from here?"

* * *

 

"Lance, where is Shiro?" Allura said, not even bothering to knock as she entered his room. Lance was pacing, stressing out over something Allura could not fathom. He didn't even acknowledge her when she entered the room, which was rather confusing. "Lance?"

"Yes, Princess?" Lance asked, jumping to attention, trying to play off his panic.

"Where's Shiro?"

"Who?" Lance looked like he wanted to smack himself in the face after that and Allura, surprisingly, had to fight off the urge to laugh at his expression. "Sorry, is it, is it urgent?"

"Well, semi-urgent. It can wait until tomorrow if that's what you mean." She said looking over Lance's slightly worried figure. "Lance, what's going on?"

"Something stupid that needed to be done." He said, worrying his lip. "Allura, I know I'm not always your favorite, but can we just... can we have a night of distractions please? I need a distraction."

"Alright Lance." She said, stepping into the room trying to get comfortable in Lance's personal quarters. "So..?"

"Face masks?"

"Face masks."

* * *

 

"THEY'RE DOING WHAT, LANCE?"

* * *

 

Hunk was both relieved and terrified to see his parents, his whole family in the work camp they were stalking out. 

"Don't worry." Hunk said to them, even though he knew there was no chance they could hear him. "Just hang on a little longer. We're gonna get you out. I'm going to get you out." 

Then Hunk felt the comforting hands on his shoulders, and then he turned to see Keith and Shiro standing next to him. Yeah, they were going to save the world. Hunk knew it deep in his bones.

* * *

 

"You wanted to talk?" Keith asked, walking up to Griffin once they had arrived safely back to the Garrison. 

"Yeah." He said looking a bit uneasily at Keith. "Can we go somewhere private for this?" Keith looked at him in confusion before finally agreeing to follow him. After going up a couple of floors and through a couple of hallways, they arrived at what Keith assumed to be Griffin's quarters. "They're the only places that aren't constantly monitored." He informed Keith as he shut the door behind them.

"Alright, so, let's talk." Keith said getting down to business rather quickly, Griffin snickered at that.

"Alright then, well, how do I go about this?" He asked turning away from Keith to put some supplies on the desk in his room, collecting his thoughts. "Have you ever thought you hated someone because everyone told you, you should hate them, because they were better than you at everything you were raised to succeed at? How about did you ever hate someone so much, was so annoyed by their mere presence that you blinded yourself for years into thinking you hated them, then the moment they left your life you realized you didn't hate them that much, you were just doing what people told you to do; that you would have actually stuck your tongue down their throat than fight them?" He asked turning to face Keith a small smile on his face.

"Honestly, yes. Well, not to the first part, he was never really in my radar, but he started a whole rivalry, and he annoyed me enough until one day I realized the only way I wanted to shut him up was by kissing him." Keith said with a sad laugh at the end running his fingers through his hair in disbelief.

"So, you'd believe me when I say, you really confused a young James enough until he realized boys were pretty and instead of taking it like a man, he took it out on his crush?" James asked looking down and away from Keith to quickly compose himself.

"Yeah I'd believe it, but-"

"But I know, that's not enough to really go off of when asking for forgiveness." James said cutting Keith off quickly. "I was an ass to you, and even using a adolescent crush as an excuse is not a good one."

"Griffin."

"I guess, I just want to know if you can, if not forgive me, tolerate me, because I have a feeling we're going to be working together a lot in the future."

"Griffin."

"And if not for this whole, like, alliance, then for Earth because-"

"If you'd let me finish." Keith said speaking over Griffin to get him to shut up enough so he could speak. Keith walked across the room to place a heavy hand on Griffin's shoulder. "I would tell you that, yeah I'd believe it, but I don't feel the same way at all-"

"Thank God, cause I'm over you, too." Griffin said quickly before realizing he might have overstepped his bounds, but Keith just laughed.

"Yeah I'm not really into you all that much either." Keith said back, Griffin hoped, teasingly. "Plus if you haven't noticed, I've got boy troubles all my own that don't involve you."

"So you're saying I had a chance?" Griffin asked with a cheeky smile, just to get a solid punch in the shoulder. He felt safe enough now to laugh afterwards. "What do you mean boy troubles? You and Lance seem pretty solid in your relationship."

"There is none." Keith said blank faced.

"No." Griffin said laughing. "You're kidding me, there is no way the two of you are not dating."

"As far as I know, he's straight and still in love with the Princess-" And Keith was cut off by Griffin full on laughing his ass off. "Oh, so what's so funny, huh?"

"Dude, he's as straight as a circle." Griffin said between laughs. "There is no doubt in my mind, that even if he likes girls, he also likes boys, specifically you." He said adding an emphasizing point.

"Oh, and what makes you the expert on boys now?" Keith asked, going to sit at Griffins desk as Griffin went to sit on his bed.

"Well, for one, I know exactly what a 'I have a crush on Keith Kogane' face looks like, because I wore it for a good majority of my life, and two, I'm the one here in a happy relationship." He said pointing from Keith to himself, adding a smug smile to his face at the end of that.

Keith looked genuinely impressed.

"Kinkade?"

"The finest shot in the Garrison." He bragged.

"Mine's the finest shot in the Galaxy." Keith bragged back, leaning back into Griffin's chair, a happy smirk on his face. Then they were laughing once more.

"Keith, you don't need to worry about lover boy, alright, I have full confidence in you." He said seriously as the laughter died down. "I'm glad I got to apologize, I feel a whole lot better after this. You're not half bad, Kogane."

"Yeah, you're not half bad yourself, Griffin." Keith said with an easy smile before getting serious, too. "But, if we're gonna do this right, then I should apologize as well."

At Griffins confused look, Keith found himself fighting back another round of laughter. "I wasn't actually at my best back then, too. I've grown over the past few years, even if if might not seem like it with the way I've been acting." He said with a laugh.

"Lance had to put you in your place?" Griffin asked with a smile. "Because if that's all, then don't worry-"

Keith was quick to wave him off.

"No, that's not it, I wanna apologize for something I've done a while ago." 

"And what's that?" Griffin asked, and Keith was amused to see him genuinely confused.

"I think you might have been the first person to ever see the true me." Keith said, and when Griffin remained confused Keith just pushed on. "How much did they tell you about my... biological parents? Did the garrison tell you anything? Sam? Iverson?"

"No, nothing." Griffin said shaking his head as if to double check himself. "All I know about that is you're an orphan."

And Keith snorted at that. "So Iverson's really not that bad-"

"Yeah, he's really been trying to clean up his act after McClain and his crew disappeared off the face of the Earth." Keith hmmed in thought before changing his angle.

"Remember when you insulted my parents when I got us in trouble by disregarding direct orders during a flight test when we were cadets?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, not my best moment, huh? I remember calling you a monster- sorry about tha-"

"Nah, you weren't that far off." Keith said easily. "So you know how seriously I take my family, and well, Iverson had been treating them all terribly, so I made a promise to myself that I would scare the living shit out of Iverson for what he did, but turned out to be a pretty good guy." Keith said, pausing, just asking for Griffin to ask the question.

"So, what did you do?" He asked, with a roll of his eyes.

"This." Then Keith forced the fangs, forced the eyes to change, forced the claws and watched as Griffin jumped back.

"Holy shit!"

"I found my mother in space." Keith teased, his voice coming out a little differently through the fangs. "Turns out she was a rebel galran alien, so you weren't really to far off when you called me a monster then." 

"Jesus Christ." Griffin said simply taking in Keith's features as they went from alien looking back to human looking.

"So, yeah, sorry about that, I didn't mean to let out the alien, it kind of just happens when I get angry." Keith said as blasé as possible.

"Well, Lance likes the Princess right?" Griffin asked instead and watched as Keith's face went from easy-going comfort to disgruntled annoyance.

"Yes, he definitely likes Allura-"

"So he's definitely into aliens." He said, leaning in, a wicked smile on his face and Keith fought the urge to throw something at his head.

"I will kill you in your sleep."

"Oh, kinky."

 


	60. Heart of the Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, Klance is canon king

Shiro was having one hell of a sick deja vu, waking up in a room under the heavy lights of the garrison, but at least this time was working in his favor. "We've successfully attached your new prosthetic arm." Sam had informed him and he looked outside to see Adam, standing there worried with Keith and Allura both comforting him as the rest of Voltron watched on. He had enough strength in him left to give them a thumbs up with his human arm before turning to Sam. 

"Let's power her up." Shiro said ready to get back to loving his loved ones in both of his arms, well, arm and a half.

And it was working, for a little bit, but then it was taking too much out of him, and Allura knew exactly what needed to be done.

"Sam remove the power source!" Allura yelled throwing her crown to the side, removing the jewel from the top and inserting it into the arm. They watched on edge as Shiro began to stabilize, and go back under, his heart rate and new arm back under control.

"What happened?" Adam asked stepping up to stand next to Shiro. "What went wrong? My... none of my new parts did this to me."

"I believe this is my fault." Allura said, stepping forward, head bowed. "When we moved Shiro's consciousness from the Black Lion to the brain dead clone he now resides in, my life energy must have merged with him, and thus he now has some altean in him. I learned rather quickly that Earth technology just falls a little short when trying to work with our energies, so, I figured the Balmera would work. Since, well, since Balmera crystals are more compatible with-"

"Princess, I don't mean to cut you off, but I just want to make sure I heard you right. Did you just say Shiro Died and you transferred his Consciousness from a Sentient Lion to the Brain Dead body of his clone? This happened?" He asked dead pan. 

Allura nodded rather nervously, hell, she was a Princess, but Shiro's Fiancé was a man to be feared and respected and she wanted him to like her. He hummed in understanding before giving her a gentle smile.

"Thank you, for saving this idiots' life more than once, I mean it, from the bottom of my heart." Then his voice became far more annoyed as he slowly began to turn his head towards Keith. "I just wanna know, why this is the first time I'm hearing about this, Keith."

Keith then sprung into a flight position as he tugged on Lance's jacket sleeve. "Tell Lana I love her." Then he ran.

"KEITH! YOU-" But in the end, Adam just sighed, shaking his head fondly. "Idiots." He said looking between Allura and the other three paladins. "Why is it that I surround myself with idiots."

"But you love them." Sam said, putting a comforting hand on Adam's shoulder.

"With all my heart." He agreed before turning back to Allura. "You are now Shiro's best man, screw Keith, he lost the privilege." And Allura just smiled. 

* * *

Sendak built 6 major weapons on Earth since the Galra had taken over and Earth had never been able to do anything about it simply because they lacked fire power. Well, sure Earth lacked fire power, but they also could not risk possible civilian lives in their attack, even if they had the fire power in the first place.

They needed to go under cover, check out one of the bases to get down the ground work and to see what they could learn. With this vital information, they could save Earth.

But first they would need to infiltrate "Base One" in a highly damaged urban area about 52 miles from the Garrison. It would be tough to navigate through, and even tougher to add surveillance, but there was no choice, they had to do it. 

So they needed to form two teams, following Shiro's instruction, they made a ground unit that would infiltrate Base One and a sniper team that observes from a higher position. With the plan all set in motion, and nothing left to do until night fall, the meeting was adjourned to let people casually prepare for the upcoming mission.

Keith wasn't even out of the meeting room for a minute before he saw Lana on Cosmo's back running down the hall away from her mother, Jessica. Keith didn't even hesitate in lifting Lana off of a running Cosmo, placing her easily on his hip. He had gotten surprisingly used to it since he returned to Earth, it was a pleasant feeling.

"What are you running from now?" He asked her, using the one hand that wasn't holding her to brush her hair away from her face. 

"Mommy says it's bath time, but I don't smell so Cosmo took me away." She explained. "I don't need a bath."

"Lana, everyone needs to take baths, even Cosmo needs to take baths." Keith said once Jessica had caught up to them. "How about this, if you take a bath with your mom tonight, tomorrow you can help me give Cosmo a bath. Sound good?"

"No." Lana huffed, turning to look away from Keith.

"No?" Keith asked trying to get her attention once more. "Well, what can I do to convince you? Hm?" 

"You have to play with me tomorrow, too." She said. "You and Cosmo and Tio Lance." 

"Of course, sweet heart, now how about Cosmo gives you and Jessica a ride back?" Lana gave him a small nod and then Keith was placing her down. 

"Thank you, she's missed you two." She said placing her hand onto Cosmo's head, giving him a good pat, before holding on more firmly. 

"Of course, we miss her too." Keith said, nodding down to Cosmo. 

"You idiots deserve each other." Jessica said before Cosmo took her, and Lana away. Then Keith turned around to see that Lance was in fact standing behind them.

"How long have you been there?" Keith asked.

"Since the beginning." He said walking up to Keith to stand next to him, the two of them continuing to make they way down the hallway. "I was going to step in, but it seemed like you had everything under control. Since when are you good with kids."

"I'm not, Lana is just special." Keith said easily. "She's like you, all fire and energy, I guess that makes it easy for us to get along." He said.

"Yeah, I'm just glad you two are getting along, I'm glad everyone is getting along with my family, I was worried it would be a little difficult, especially with all our time apart, but..." At that Lance shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

"It's easy to love them." Keith said instead. "Especially Lana, she's my favorite."

Lance let out a small laugh before turning to look at Keith as they entered another hallway with windows looking out onto the desert. "If she's your favorite, what does that make me, second best?"

"Never." Keith said seriously. "You're never second anything in my book."

Lance looked Keith over for a second, watched how unfazed he was by the gravity of his statement. It was a little too much for Lance, but he didn't really want to lighten the mood, to change the subject, but this felt like a line he wasn't ready to cross.

But at this point, he was already in the heat of it. 

"Will you be okay without me?" Lance asked softly. 

"What do you mean? You'll be there with me as you've always been." Keith said, not even needing Lance to clarify. "You might not be fighting with me on the ground, but you'll watch my back from the sky." 

The two of them had stopped walking by now and were just looking outside the window. 

"We're getting close, huh?" Lance asked.

"Of course, it was only a matter of time before we saved Earth." Keith said easily. "Think they'll give you the parade you want?"

"I'd rather have a quiet family dinner in my childhood home. Well, as quiet as those dinners get." Lance said instead, with a small chuckle. "Of course you'd be invited, Lana would kill me if you weren't there."

"That's why I love her." Keith said around a soft laugh before turning to place a loving hand on Lance's shoulder. "We'll get you your family dinner soon Lance, I promise."

Then Keith was walking away from Lance, leaving him alone in the hallway to bask in the after glow of their conversation. They really were a good team, they were really good together.

Lance really liked them together. 

* * *

 

"You know a map would have been just fine, you didn't have to come along for this mission." Lance said turning to his sister who was driving him, Kinkade, Adam and Hunk to their sniper location.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, genuinely confused. "I've been going on these missions for months now. No one knows the terrain better than me." 

"Yeah, I just don't like to see you put yourself in danger." Lance said instead. 

"Yeah, and I don't like the fact you fucked off into space for an intergalactic war." Veronica said, a bite to her tone before she took a calming breath. "Listen, I know you want to protect me from this war, you think it's your war, but you've got to remember it's our war now too."

"I wish we could have finished this before it got to Earth." Lance said instead.

"And I wish I was launched into space instead of you." Veronica said. "I'm the big sister here, I should be the one worried about protecting you, not the other way around."

"You're an idiot, Ronnie."

"Yeah, well then you're related to an idiot." She said back letting a small teasing smile grace her face. 

And while that was going on, Hunk was trying his best to start any conversation with Kinkade, but it just wasn't working. So Hunk turned to Adam who was nervously fiddling with the trigger on his gun. So yeah, maybe Hunk wasn't in the best position to be having conversations.

* * *

 

They got to the location minutes later and Lance was ready, pulling out his bayard and activating his sniper. He needed to be ready to watch the ground teams back the moment they needed it.

"Approaching target location." Lance heard Keith's voice through the comm and found their location.

"Copy that. ground unit." Veronica said when she got the nod from Lance. "We've got eyes on you."

Lance watched as the car drop into the tunnel in front of him, then switched his sensors on the sniper so he could watch through the walls as the ground crew safely landed, and got out of the car. Lance watched as an outline waved back, and he knew it was Keith, only Cosmo would stand that close to Keith. 

He didn't realize he had let out a small laugh at the sight, but his sister was not so blind. She knew her brother.

"Drone patrol ahead." Lance warned, and he watched as their ground unit stopped walking to follow his command. "Alright, move."

Then he watched as they slowly made their progression to the entrance of the Base. It was heavily guarded though, and they needed to get quietly. 

"This is as close as we're going to get." Keith said turning to Allura and Griffin. "Pidge and I are going in."

"Negative. Route's obstructed. It's too well guarded." Griffin said quickly.

"We've got Cosmo." Keith answered, confused.

"What does a dog have anything to do with this?" Griffin asked back equally confused.

"He travels through space time." Keith said.

"Really?" Griffin asked confused. "I thought that was just a rumor, that's real?" 

"Lance, are you ready to cover us when we get in?" Keith said instead, ignoring Griffin's complete crisis.

"Ready to go." Lance confirmed.

Then Keith was waving goodbye to Shiro, Allura and Griffin as he gave Cosmo the cue to go.

* * *

 

"We need to find a port where I can hack in." Pidge said into her mic. "A control panel, or substation." 

"Got it." Keith said as he went to run first down the hall, followed by Cosmo then Pidge. 

"Found you, Keith, scanning for hostiles." Lance said into their comms, and Keith found himself breathing a little easier. "Sentries on the other side of the east wall." 

Keith reached out for Cosmo, and seeing him do it, Pidge reached out for him as well and together the three of them disappeared just before the sentries turned to see them, re-appearing next to the door they needed to go through.

"Sharp shooter?"

"You're good to go." He said easily, before Keith put his hand on the door, opening it for him and Pidge to go through.

"You guys are going to take the right tunnel, but wait!" Lance directed them and Keith brought Pidge to hide behind the one place they could hide in the fork of the tunnel. "You've got sentries coming from both sides. Hold position." 

So they held and Pidge watched in absolute shock as Keith closed his eyes and placed his hand on Cosmo. She placed her hand on Cosmo as well, but kept her eyes open. 

"Coming up to you in three, two, one." Then Keith must have done something, because Cosmo transported them where they needed to go. She reminded herself to ask Keith questions about this later. 

"Just like the invisible maze exercises, huh Lance?" Keith asked the moment they were in the clear.

"Don't jinx us, we sucked at those." Lance said around an uneasy laugh.

"Yeah, well I didn't trust you with my life before."

"That thing pick up heat signatures?" Kinkade asked, interrupting anything before it could start.

"Actually, this thing is connected to their suits and renders a 3D map within a 20 foot perimeter of where they are currently." Lance said not taking his eye of Keith, Cosmo and Pidge. 

"I've got movement from the North. Drones closing in on your positions from the adjacent alley." Kinkade said, informing Shiro, Allura and Griffin.

"We've been spotted." Allura informed them.

"Hang tight." Adam said easily, before firing and taking out the drones. Of course, that alerted the rest of the guards at the base to their location, and now the three of them were rather screwed.

Now Lance was going to have to abandon Keith, Pidge and Cosmo to deal with this. He'd have to finish shooting them off quickly.

"Thanks, Babe." Shiro said at the same time as Griffin causing Adam to smile and Kinkade to flush. Then there was Allura.

"Thanks, Lance." Allura said, getting out from her crouched position to wave at him. Lance remembered the time they spent a couple of nights ago when Lance was too buys worrying over Keith, Shiro and Hunk, and a warmth settled in him.

"No problem." Lance said easily.

"She's pretty." Lance then heard, outside of his own comm.

"Yeah, she is?" Lance said rather confused by his sisters comment, and, once it finally sunk in, he flushed in embarrassment. His sister was so off! She was late to the game, this little crush was over and done with. So what if he still found Allura to be beautiful, she was, but Lance wasn't enchanted with her like that, like-"

"Sharpshooter?" 

"Sorry Keith, we had some trouble out front." Lance said bringing his attention back to the two paladins and puppy in the actual Base. Veronica still had a pleased smile on her face, but she wasn't quite getting it.

Not like how Adam was, but Lance was too pre-occupied to notice the pleased smile on Adam's face. 

"Lance! Kinkade! Adam! More sentries incoming." Allura called out. 

"Allura I-"

"It's okay, Lance, we can be blind for a little while, help out the others." Lance heard Keith's voice through his comm.

"Alright, stay safe, Samurai." Then all Lance could think to do was aim, then fire.

* * *

 

Pidge got Keith's attention then through a series of hand movements Keith was, happily, very familiar with, together they formed a plan to take down the sentries. 

Only this time, Pidge was the dancing distraction as Keith snuck up on them. He used Cosmo to get them behind the door, before opening it behind them, gaining their attention before using Cosmo to teleport a top of them, eliminating them both.

"Show off." Pidge teased as she came to stand next to Keith. "You know I'm the only one here watching, right?" 

"Shut up, Gremlin." He said throwing an arm around her, and walking forward. They still had a mission to under take. 

Then they were in the control room and Pidge was in, downloading intel.

"So, what is it?" Keith asked, when the data was loading.

"It's a Zaiforge cannon." Pidge said, all amounts of joy leaving her system. 

"No." Keith said in disbelief. There was no way.

"It base must be building one." Pidge said. 

* * *

 

Allura was throwing rocks while Griffin and Shiro were shooting at them. Lance, Kinkade and Adam, were trying their best to fire off as many of the drops as possible, but even with their skill there were simply too many.

Then they heard gunfire behind them from Hunk's gun. "Our cover's been blown!" 

"Keith, Pidge, it's time to roll!" Lance yelled into his comm.

"Roger that!" He heard back.

"Veronica, detonate the chaff." Then they heard the explosions around them which meant that the radio wave connecting all the sentries was skewed allowing them only a couple of minutes until the sentries could gain vision again. 

This would be their only chance to escape.

Considering everything, this was a successful mission, but considering what they found... things could be going better.

* * *

"What exactly is a Zaiforge cannon?" Iverson asked in their de-brief that night. 

"Planet killers." Keith explained. "If these cannons launch and are fully charged, Sendak will be able to destroy Earth in seconds." 

"So what do we do?"

"Ideally, we attack all six bases at once," Keith answer Rizavi's question. "This allows them no time to stage a counterattack."

"That's not possible." Admiral Sanda said quickly and it really took ever fiber in Keith's being not to roll his eyes. At this point, he had far more experience in Space Warfare than the General.

"If we had our Lions, it could be." Keith said directly facing Admiral Sanda. "We'll have to find another way to retrieve them though since the ship we rode in on crashed."

"Your lions are orbiting another planet!" General Sanda argued back raising her voice. "There's no way to get you to them. Plus there are only five."

"The MFEs would need to attack the sixth cannon." Shiro said logistically. 

"We'd love to, but they don't have that kind of range." Griffin said coming forward.

"There should be enough faunatonium to boost the MFEs to the sixth base and back." Coran cheered. 

"That's great and all, but Admiral Sanda still has a point." Pidge said rather put out. "We can't get to our Lions." 

"Then they'll come to us." Lance said into the contemplative silence.

"What?" General Sanda asked.

"The Lions are sentient. We are connected to them as they are to us, and I don't know about you guys, but I've been connected to, and talking to Red this whole time." Lance said looking around the table, eyes landing next to him on Keith.

"Lance is right." Shiro said, patting him on his back. "The Lions will come to them, their bonds with them are strong."

"But will they come all the way from Saturn?" Hunk asked skeptically.

"Don't you remember when Keith and Allura ran away, how far did the Red Lion travel to reach them then?" Shiro asked Hunk.

"How far did the Black lion travel just to retrieve a suitable host for Shiro's consciousness?" Keith added on to Shiro, smiling victoriously. They could do this.

"We'll need to focus, as much as we possibly can on our bond, but I have faith, we can do this." Lance said truthfully. 

"We'll need the elements of surprise..." Pidge said before her face lit up, "The Lions will have to rendezvous with us at the bases." She said with a smile on her face.

The paladins planned as everyone else was completely confused. 

Could this truly work?

Yes, it would.

"My pilots can transport four of you to the Galra bases before heading out to the sixth cannon." Griffin said, stepping forward to offer his support of the plan. 

"I'll bring Lance to Base One, it's the closest so I could do it by ground." Veronica added on. Everything was falling into place.

It was settled then. 

* * *

Lance was pulled to the side the moment the meeting ended and he felt his body change as he was teleported back to his room. Once he got his bearings Lance realized they were in Keith's room, and Keith was the one who had grabbed him. He watched as Cosmo disappeared afterwards leaving them alone. 

Keith had not let go of his Death grip on Lance's arm. He was trying to say something, Lance knew Keith well enough at this point to know he was struggling with something. 

Keith has been reaching out to Lance first for a while now, maybe it would be better in this situation for him to reach out to Keith first.

He slowly turned his body so he was facing Keith before slowly walking forwards until they were chest to chest. He placed his head onto Keith's shoulder and put the arm that was not currently being gripped by Keith around his body, pulling Keith into a tight hug.

"Talk to me, Samurai."

"You can't die." Keith said, pushing himself further into Lance's hug. "I just got you back, and I refuse to... don't die, please don't die. You can't, it would kill me."

"Keith, I can't promise you-" Lance said trying to pull away from Keith, but the other boy just held him tighter.

"Then lie to me." Keith said instead.

"Keith, I-"

"Please." And Lance was rather floored to hear the begging in his voice. "Lie to me."

"I'll come back to you alive." Lance said, and it was only then that Keith allowed Lance to pull away just enough to look at him. Keith moved his arms from around Lance, placing his hands on his arms before trailing them up until they cupped Lance's face between them. Keith then leaned forward and placed his forehead against Lance's and just held him there for a moment in silence.

"Sharpshooter?"

"Samurai."

"Can you lie to me once more?"

"Keith what do you mean?"

"Can I kiss you?"

* * *

 

Lance was climbing into the Garrison vehicle when Allura approached him. "Lance."

Lance turned confused to see Allura standing right at the base of the car, flush on her face as she looked up to him. Lance's heart was racing, it hadn't stopped since the meeting ended and it was still going strong.

Lance would like to blame it on the upcoming battle, but he knew that was not true.

"I, uh-- I just wanted to say..." Now why was she stuttering. "I wanted to say... stay safe out there." 

There was no possible way that Allura could mean this in any other way. This was a sign that she cared for him, cared for him as something more than friends, but why here? Why now?

Lance hated this.

"You, too, Allura." Lance said instead and watched as she made her way to her partnered MFE pilot. 

_Red or Blue._

"I think the Princess likes you." Lance turned to see his sister sitting there with the smuggest look ever on her face, and he should feel joy. A beautiful woman was giving him attention. So why didn't he want this.

"Not now, Veronica." Lance said instead watching as her face went from smug to something completely different. Then Lance heard Griffin talking to someone else and turned to see Keith completely ignoring him to look directly at Lance. They held eye contact for a second to long before Keith turned to look away and for once Lance didn't feel scorned.

_Red or Blue._

Then it was time to go.

* * *

"Paladins, our window of opportunity is razor thin." Sam informed all the paladins over radio once they'd launched. "With the element of surprise, we'll have the advantage. Good Luck."

Then they all dove deep into their own consciousness and connected with their lion.

_"Black. I could really use your help right now."_

_Even in this dire time you do not command me to come._

_"Why would I? You are your own master."_

_And that is why I like you. I will meet you where you need me. We will save your home, just stay connected to me._

* * *

 

_Blue or Red?_

* * *

 

_Hey girl._

_"Young one!"_

_Do you know why I'm calling?_

_"I can make a guess young one. Does your planet need me?"_

_Of course, what planet doesn't need us?_

_"Touché, Young one, I will be there soon."_

* * *

 

_RED or BLUE?_

* * *

 

_Sweet heart?_

_"Hello dearest."_

_Yellow, I need you to help save my family._

_"Your family is my own, I will help you."_

* * *

_BLUE OR RED?_

* * *

_Hello Blue!_

_"Hello, Princess."_

_I do not want this planet to face what Altea has faced, would you please help me?_

_"Always."_

* * *

_"Red?"_

_You have not answered my question paladin._

_"And you have been ignoring the real issue here."_

_And I am the fastest Lion, so you should know we have a few minutes to discuss everything._

_"You know we do not!"_

_What is your answer, Paladin?_

Something was wrong, Veronica was panicking and Lance was knocking his connection away from red.

"We've been spotted!" Lance yelled out, but he knew they were on their own, no one would be able to help them instead of Red.

"Be careful!" Lance yelled out.

"I'm trying!"

_"Red please!"_

_You are losing yourself._

_"Red!"_

_Red or Blue, Lance you know that I love you, but I need to know._

_Red?_

_Or Blue?_

* * *

"Everyone sign in?" Keith said from his Lion.

"Allura, here in Blue!"

"Pidge here in Green!" 

"Hunk in Yellow!" 

Then there was silence, and Keith's heart rate spiked. 

"Lance?"

* * *

 

_"RED!"_

The car was hit and they were flipping over and over until they were thrown from it.

"Lance!" Lance heard Allura's worried cry but it was drowned out rather easily by Keiths.

"LANCE! Lance you have to get up! Come on Sharpshooter, you can't die!" 

_Red or Blue._

Lance was gaining consciousness from the crash, taking it all in as he heard the worried inquiries from his friends. He turned, ignoring their questions to see Veronica completely out of it, and ran to her side. 

She wasn't waking up and there was a Galra ship coming their way.

Lance pulled up his bayard and sheild and faced down the approaching ship. This is where he would die.

_LANCE RED OR BLUE!_

He did lie to Keith today, but he had only done so once. 

It seemed he wasn't going to make it, so he took his last breath and closed his eyes and remembered. He remembered the heat of hands on his face and the love in his eyes and he remembered the joy on his face when he said yes.

"LANCE!" A there it was, Keith's wail, Lance was sure Keith was abandoning his own mission now to come after him.

Red or Blue, Red or Blue, Red or Blue. The answer was always clear.

_"Can I kiss you?"_

_"Yes."_

"Red." Lance breathed out, then he heard it. The Crash of metal on metal and he watched in awe as Red snatched the Galra ship from thin air, crushing it between her jaws before throwing it to the side.

"You came?" Lance asked it, just to receive a rumble in response. "But that was so fast, even for you."

_I was already on my way, I would never let you die if it were in my power._

_"You got pretty close there."_

_I did, and for that, I apologize, but I am not upset that you have finally chosen your true self._

_"I am, too, Red."_

* * *

 

"Lance here from the Red Lion."

"Lance!" All his friends cheered at once.

"You idiot! I was about to high tail it back to you, are you okay?" And Lance felt himself smiling at Keith's worried tone. Yeah, no more lying.

"Not really, but Red here saved my life, we're good to continue on with the mission." Lance said, getting an approving roar from Red. "Now let's save Earth, I think I've got a dinner date to plan."

And that caused a round of paladins to let out their own sounds of excitement, their own battle cries.

Yeah, it was time to win one for Earth.

Except, just as they thought there was hope, they realized something was seriously wrong, it was almost like the Galra were... expecting them. 

But there was no way, how could they possibly know?

"Keith what do we do?" Griffin yelled out.

"Whatever you can! We can't let those cannons fire!"

Shiro, along with the rest of the Garrison was listening on in horror, how could this happen?

Then everything was sinking in. 

"Who's missing?" He asked turning to Sam.

"Shiro, what-"

"Where's Admiral Sanda?"

* * *

 

"MFEs return to the Garrison." Keith commanded. "Paladins, we need to cut the head off the snake. Taking out Sendak is our last option."

The paladins converged in space directly under Sendak's main fleet. They could only watch in horror as Sendak aligned the cannons.

They formed Voltron, only to realize Earth was not the target.

They were.

Their quintessence, from themselves and the lions, it was gone, and now, now they were prisoners.


	61. Trials By Fire

The paladins were not responding, it was a trap, a terrible, horrible trap, and the garrison could do absolutely nothing. 

And Sanda wasn't here. 

Shiro could only think the worst. 

There had to be something he could do, the MFE's, the Garrison cannons, hell he was sure he'd run out there with a rubber chicken if it meant he could have even the slightest chance at saving his kids.

When nothing seemed to be working, and Shiro was sure he was actually about to attack Sendak with a rubber chicken, he felt Adam take his arm. He looked to the side and saw Adam give him a steadying nod before he said, "What about the Atlas?"

"We've had zero success launching it." Sam said. 

"Veronica, monitor the fleet." Shiro said instead as he turned to make his way down to the Atlas with Adam, followed closely by Sam and Coran. "We need to get that ship off the ground."

* * *

 

Of course they were betrayed, of course nothing in life was ever easy. Keith wondered when it became habit to wake up in a cell. 

All he knew was that, at this point, he was ready to throw General Sanda into open space.

* * *

 

It wasn't working, Coran was suggesting they shut down all non-essential systems, but Shiro knew that wouldn't work. From the bottom of his heart he knew it wouldn't work. 

There had to be some other way, a power source, quintessence of the like 3rd degree or something.

"Sir! The cannons are converging above our location!" Veronica called out. Shit they were running out of time. 

They were under attack and their particle barrier wouldn't be able to hold off a attack from a zaiforge cannon! Their only hope was to diverge all power from the cannon to the Atlas. It would leave them vulnerable, but it was the only chance they got.  

Shiro felt Adam standing strong next to him and knew this was the end. "How much time do we have before the Zaiforge cannons arrive?"

"A little less than two hours, sir."

"Then we have to hurry."

* * *

 

Yeah, Keith would never get used to the fact that waking up in a cell was standard. He couldn't reach his weapon, he was separated from his team and he was panicking.  After calling out though, he did in fact, hear everyone's response. 

Well, everyone was here, but Keith was the only one to know where exactly here was.

"We're on Sendak's ship." Keith said to everyone's confusion, but he needed to push on, they need to know. "Admiral Sanda. She sold us out."

"How could she?" Pidge asked after a moments silence. She sounded defeated. Betrayed.

"He said he'd leave Earth if he had the Lions, but he lied to me." Everyone was shocked by that, Sanda was here, in prison with them, especially since she did not announce her presence when Keith called out for everyone to sign in. "This is all my fault. I wanted to protect my people, but now I've doomed them."

No shit, literally every paladin wanted to say, but they were better than this, better than Sanda. 

"I've doomed them all, I'm so sorry." She said.

"No one is ever prepared for the Galra, it is understandable what you've done." Allura's comforting voice said after a moment, but everyone's minds were racing, how were they getting out of there?

"Admiral, what's Sendek's plan?" Keith pushed, he needed to know to get out here. 

"Sendek is moving the Zaiforge cannons into position, he's... planning to destroy Earth." She said, and there was nothing left there, it seems Sanda has given up hope. 

But they can't, Earth is home for them, they want to save Earth so, so badly. It's theirs, no more Altea's, no more.

"You must know I wanted to save Earth." General Sanda said, and Allura was trying her best to be diplomatic here, but all Lance could think about was his family, stuck on Earth, finally together again, just to die like this. They needed to do something, Lance needed to do something. 

"Keith, please, we have to... Lana...." Lance said, upset by the whine in his voice. "There's gotta be something we can do."

Then he was hit with the same idea he had before.

* * *

 

"It's not enough." Sam said, this would be it, this was Earth's last defense and they were going to fail. They were now under attack by the standard weapons from Sendak's ship and they can't get off the ground.

"Comm's tower down!" Veronica informed them, and the MFE's were off without connection to the rest of the Garrison crew. 

They had to try to launch with such flimsy power, and it wasn't working, Shiro felt it, it was hurting him, and the ship was collapsing.

What could they do. 

Then Coran stood up and pulled something from his neck, a sadness on his face. 

"I think it's time I put this to better use." He said, showing the crystal to Shiro and Sam. "We used the collapsing Castle Ship to save the universe a little while ago, and the collapsing of the universe compacted it into this crystal." 

When he held it out for Sam to examine, Sam was in a state of absolute shock. There was so much energy, so much raw power coming from that one tiny crystal. 

"This is where I had originally planned to place a Balmeran crystal, but this... we'll have to figure out a way to accommodate for the difference-" But Sam was quickly silenced when he watched the crystal fly from Coran's hand into where the Balmeran crystal was supposed to go. 

Then the ship was fully energized, it was ready to go, ready to move and Shiro heard it.

_Hello, I am Atlas, ready to serve._

"VERONICA WE'RE TAKING OFF! EVERYONE TO YOUR STATIONS!" He yelled as he watched the ship come back to life.

"Subsystems are fully powered!"

"Megathrusters are a go!" All around people were yelling about how the Atlas was ready to function.

"Veronica, monitor our energy levels. COmmander Iverson, I need you on weapons. And, Coran, get the helm." Shiro commanded. This was his ship, now he needed everyone to believe it. 

"Yes, Captain!" Coran cheered.

The bridge was his, good.

"Sam, we'll need an engineer, keep me updated about what's going on." He said, turning to Sam, who he knew was meant to be the ships original captain.

Now it was time to see what this baby could do. The Galra fleet were directly over their launch pad. They needed the MFE's to clear a path way. 

Looks like they could make it out ali-

Great, a Galra cruiser was making it's way towards them, and was already firing on the Atlas. 

_Order, Captain?_

Shiro watched as the MFE's shot at the Galra cruisers with electromagnetic power, draining them of their energy, making them useless. He watched as the path slowly became clear, watched as humanities hopes for the future were opened wide in front of him.

_"Advance and protect."_

_Sir, possible attack impending._

"Ready the shields!" Shiro yelled out as Veronica was telling him of the possible attack. This was just too good.

"We have a cannon online!"

"Lock on to that cruiser. Fire when ready." Shiro commanded. The ship responded to him, to all of them quickly. It was just like being a pilot to the lions again, only this time, well, it seems he was piloting a super weapon. 

* * *

 

"What was that?" Hunk yelled out when the ship shook.

"The Garrison is mounting a counterattack." Keith guessed.

"My Dad, he launched the Atlas!" Pidge cheered before getting knocked down by another attack. 

"Lance, you're brilliant idea?" 

"Right!" Lance cheered out. "We call the lions to us, like we did on Earth!"

"Calling the lions to us, and calling the lions to us to break us out of jail are two very different things!" Pidge admonished.

"But he's right." Hunk agreed, strongly, but not as loudly as Pidge disagreed. "It's the only chance we've got, the lions are as loyal to us as we are them. If it works we're free, if it doesn't we're dead." Hunk paused a moment before speaking softly once more. "Think of our families... we've got to do this."

"Shiro did say we're capable of more than we could ever realize." Keith said, finally putting his input into the mix. "Try."

And try they did, they found a spot to sit, and closed their eyes and called for their Lions with all their might.

And Lance, when he called for Red was pleased to feel her answer back right away. She was the first to rise, and everyone after that was quick to follow. They could do this. 

And then they heard the Lions roar, they were attacking the ship along with the MFE's and the atlas. Their concentration though was broken when they heard Sanda speak.

"You want to know Earth's weakness, take me to Sendak." And Lance really thought about asking Red to turn around and eat her, but he changed his mind almost immediately when he heard the ruckus outside their jail cell. 

* * *

 

"Sam, what other weapons does this ship have?" Shiro yelled out.

_System open for your use._

Then Shiro watched as hundreds of weapon manuals opened up in front of Sam. 

"Far more than we were prepared for!" He nearly cheered in astonishment. 

"Great, let's use them." Shiro said.

"We've got incoming!" Veronica warned them, before cheering, "Wait! They're friendly!" 

It was the lions, they were out in the field and fighting, yes they had a chance!

Red was striking left and right, Blue took out a whole Galra battle cruiser. It was excellent.

"Paladins, welcome to the fight!" Shiro cheered out, "Let's go take out Sendak's cruiser."

"Let's not!" Lance yelled out.

"Yeah! Please don't we're on that ship!" Pidge yelled out afterwards. "Well, our bodies are, our like consciousnesses? They're kind of in the lions right now."

"Amazing." Shiro said in disbelief. "We got ourselves some breathing room. Let's make it count." 

* * *

 

Sanda was single handedly taking on four Galra sentries, and a general with a gun she barely knows how to use outside their jail cells. She was able to take one out before she was shot in the arm. 

She just stood up though and kept fighting.

Now it was just her and the general, and she was out of power in her gun. 

But it was her, or Earth, and she could proudly die for her planet. So she ran, and faced down the barrel of the blaster just to watch from up close the majesty of the Black lion as he freed his paladin. 

_Son, you are free._

Keith walked out calmly, and Sanda was finding peace in this, she would die here, she knew, but she died buying them the time they needed. She was pulled into Keith's arms, she needed to get what she needed to say out before the end.

"I tried to help you, please, Save Earth."

"We will." Keith promised her, and then, she let out her last exhale, knowing, that in their hands, Earth would be safe.


	62. Lions Pride Part 1

Once they were in their collective lions, they formed Voltron as the situation called for. They needed defender of the universe right now to defend Earth. 

They left destruction in their path as they escorted the Atlas to the freedom of space.

"Welcome back to the fight, Paladins, this time for real." Shiro said, genuine smile on his face, relief in his voice.

"Good to be back." Keith said simply.

"MFE's how's your status?" Shiro asked.

"On our way back now." Griffin informed them as he lead the MFE's ships into their hangers, flying past Voltron as they went. "Holy shit."

"Yeah, he does that to you." Shiro said easily.

Just after the MFE's flew safely into their hangers the Galra were back, firing everything they had at the Atlas and Voltron.

Voltron though was quick to retaliate, taking out two fighter pilots immediately. They turned around and fired through a whole cruiser, to the complete shock of the crew who had never seen Voltron in its entirety. 

Ships were falling, left and right, Voltron left behind it destruction, and that was without it's weapons.

Now with it's sword, it was even worse.

"Coran, adjust our heading to narrow our surface area for incoming attacks." Shiro commanded. "Commander Holt, what's the status of the Zaiforge cannons?" Shiro asked.

"According to their projected trajectories, they've started moving together, but their convergent point is... " And Sam cut himself off in horror.

"Sam?" Shiro pushed.

"I know what Sendak is doing. He's going to converge the beams to make one massive amplified emission of particle radiation." Sam informed them.

"Is that even possible?" Adam asked from across the room.

"Yes. I know because I gave them the technology." He said rather regrettably.  "I'm sending you the Zaiforge cannons' movements now."

Sam said, and Voltron received his directions. "This is a simulation I've run based on their current trajectory. It leads to a single point in space."

"It'll be powerful enough to completely vaporize Earth." Pidge said in horror.

"We can't let that happen. What do we do?" Hunk asked.

"Should we go after the Zaiforge cannons?" Allura suggested. "The Lions might not be able to defeat them all in time." 

"If even two of those beams connect, they have the power to destroy Earth." Sam informed them.

"We know they're being controlled by Sendak." Keith said out loud, just to feel Black's hum of agreement.

_Take out the Queen, and you take out the hive._

 

"Let's take him out!" They all agreed.

**_NO._ **

Keith had never heard Voltron that loud before, but he also had not felt so much pain before. They had forgotten about the cannons back on Earth.

They were out of the cannons fire in seconds and Keith was taking in as much air as possible, trying to get the pain under control.

"What was that?" Lance yelled out.

"The cannons from Earth!" Hunk was the one to figure it out. 

"Keith, you okay?" Lance asked. Sure the other was feeling that attack far more than the rest of them.

"No, but when am I ever."

**_AGAIN._ **

"DODGE!" Keith yelled out, and Voltron moved out of the way a second before they were hit again. They wouldn't be able to destroy Sendak's ship while avoiding these cannons, there had to be another-

The cannon fire bounced back off a shield, and landed it's mark, causing the Paladins to wail again, this was horrible. 

"Shield!" Keith yelled out and they were quick to follow his command. 

"We're being attacked from all angles." Pidge pointed out.

"Should we fall back?" Hunk asked.

"No. We're too close to retreat!" Lance said, and Keith agreed with him. 

"We can't take any more shots from the ground based cannons, we have to get closer to the cruisers!" Keith directed, moving Voltron to follow his command.

It didn't seem to work though, seeing as Sendak did not care about friendly fire.

They were trapped on all sides, fire was coming at them from every direction and they had no idea what to do. 

The Zaiforge cannons were nearing their final position. 

* * *

 

"We can't get to Sendak!"

"Voltron's pinned down!"

"Griffin status report!" Shiro yelled out. 

"The MFE's are nearly charged!" 

"We need you back in the fight. Head to the coordinates I'm sending you and take out those surface-to-air cannons." Shiro said, sending his coordinates directly to the MFE ships.

_"Direct unnecessary power to those ships, we need them charged now."_

_Yes, Captain, directing fuel from the kitchens now._

Damn, Shiro loved this ship.

* * *

 

The MFE's were out in seconds, it was time for them to do their part in saving Earth.

* * *

 

"Paladins! Abort your attack or Earth will be destroyed!" Shiro informed them, they were running out of time.

"What's going on?" Lance asked.

"The Atlas will continue to attack Sendak while the MFE's attempt to take out the grounds cannons. But, in case that doesn't work, we need you to stop the Zaiforge cannons directly." Sam informed them. 

"How?! I'm not sure a Lion can take one down on its own." Lance said to the team.

"We have to think. Is there any way we can block the beams?" Keith asked. 

"WE'd be annihilated!" Pidge yelled out.

"What about those reflective plates they used to curve the beam around Earth?" Hunk suggested. "They could deflect the beams and keep them from merging."

"Okay. It's the best plan we've got so far. Let's go!" Keith decided and then they were disbanding to each get a plate.

"Good luck, twerps."

"Just work on saving Earth, Dad."

* * *

 

"And Rizavi's already attacking, everyone follow her!" Griffin yelled out.

"The base is most vulnerable after it fires."

"Good, let's take them out."

* * *

 

"How much time do we have?" Keith yelled out.

"Two minutes, 15 seconds and counting." Pidge responded instantly. Quiznack. 

_"Black, I could really use some wings!"_

_The speed we would travel at would destroy the plates, think._

_"Well, will we make it?"_

_It will be close._

* * *

 

"Alright! One cruiser destroyed, but we've got more incoming!" 

"The Shielding system is coming on line!" 

"How's the defense coming up?"

* * *

 

And Shiro watched as the Lions held the plates in position, hoping they could hold them in position long enough for them to take out Sendak, or for them to stop the cannon from firing.

Whatever comes first at this point.

"Infiltrate Sendak's ship?" Shiro heard the last bit of a battle plan suggestion.

"Would it work?" He asked.

"It could work, but you'd need a communication device to link the Atlas so we could hack their systems." Sam said.

_"Will I be enough?"_

_Negative, Captain, we need more than this base link, but you would assist the connection._

"Then that's what we'll do. I'm going in." Shiro said definitely. "Coran, the ship is yours. Get the Atlas to the impact site. We need to be prepared for every outcome."   

"Yes, Captain!" 

"Takashi!" Shiro was about to turn to leave the deck when he heard Adam's voice. "Don't force me to avenge your death."

"I love you, too." 

* * *

 

 _"_ They're gonna rupture soon! We don't have much long!" Hunk yelled out, and he was right, of course he was, they needed help now, or at least another plan.

"Keep holding team! We have to do this!" Keith said back.

_Turn it!_

"Hold on a little longer! We have a plan!" Coran yelled back.

_"Green?"_

_USE THE SHIELDS AGAINST THE CANNONS._

But it was too late, the shields were destroyed and the cannons were once again firing at each other.

Their lions were out of commision, they-

The Atlas intercepted the beam, but for how long will it hold? How long will Earth survive?

"MFE's we're needed in space, so we better hurry up down here!"

* * *

 

"Shiro I can't reach the paladins and we can't hold off the beam much longer! So I suggest doing what you've got to do quickly!" 

Shiro heard Coran's panicked voice in his ear as he took down the final sentry on Sendak's ship. He had made it on board fine, fought his enemies fine, now, now he just needed to connect to the Atlas.

"Sam, I've made it to the crystal!" Shiro informed them. "Activating communications transporter!"

"Shiro, I'm warning you, this might be a little strange," Sam said uneasily.

"Try me." And the feeling of having one ship's essence and entity forced through his body, into a transmitter then back out his body to the Atlas, was, in fact, a strange feeling, not all unpleasant, but certainly something he would never do again.

"I've got it! Disengaging the ventral thoron injector port!" Sam cheered. "It will overload the deuterium array, which should result in an explosion!" 

Everything was going fine though, until the crystal exploded and Sam lost connection.

"Shiro?!"

* * *

 

"One cannon is down!"

"But that doesn't help us much in the long run!" Veronica bit back at Iverson. They needed a solution and they needed it now. "The Shield is failing! Twenty four percent and dropping!"

* * *

_YOUNG ONE NOW! TURN IT! WAKE UP ATTACK!_

Pidge woke up then, to watch as Lance, then Allura attacked cannon after cannon before joining in with Hunk and Keith. Together it was a matter of moments before they were all destroyed. 

They'd saved Earth.

They'd saved the Atlas.

The MFE's have done their job.

Now to get rid of Zarkon.

Unless, of course, gravity did it for them.

"SHIRO'S ON THAT SHIP!" Adam yelled out, to the shock of everyone. They each turned in horror to watch as Shiro fought Sendak, as it fell to Earth. 

"We have to guide it to an uninhabited area!" Keith yelled out, anything to help save Earth and the idiot he called a brother. "Follow me!"

* * *

 

Shiro dodged, threw punches, swiped and did everything to get the upper hand against Sendak, but he'd be the first to admit, this wasn't working in his favor. 

"Every fiber of my being will be directed towards the destruction of you and your pathetic planet!" Sendak called out, wicked smile on his face. Shiro didn't let it get to him, he just continued to launch his attack, jumping over Sendak's flying arm, and trying to spin kick him in the face.

But they kept falling, faster, harder, until they crash landed, in the middle of the desert, right on top of the Lions. 

Shiro watched in horror as Sendak stood up when he couldn't, knowing the Lions were buried somewhere in the rubble next to him, unable to help. 

"Victory..." Sendak cheered as he walked easily closer to Shiro. "Or Death." 

And Death was summoned as Shiro watched the Black lion materialize out of thin air over Sendak's shoulder. He watched in complete awe as his brother jumped out the Black lion's fiery, glowing mouth, sword in hand as he laid down the decisive blow. Sendak fell to the floor, not a second after, and Shiro heard the thump ring through his ears.

Keith had done it, killed Sendak when Shiro wasn't able to.

"Not my brother, you bitch." Keith huffed out, causing Shiro to laugh. 

"I could have had him." Shiro wheezed out.

"Could have had him, my ass." Keith said, going to Shiro's side as the Black lion landed in front of them.

"I can't believe you jumped from the lion to the grown without a duck and roll, landed on your knee and are now fine."

"Galra bones are rubbery, I'm surprised you survived the fall." Keith said pulling Shiro up from the ground, relieved smile on his face. "Come on, old man." Keith said bringing Shiro's attention to the sky.

"It's time we go home."

Of course they spoke too soon. Of course.

Something was falling from the sky, a big, fiery something. and Keith knew, that it could not be good.


	63. The Lions Pride Pt II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cannot wait to write the next chapter (not this one) the next one gives me so much joy

Could they not have a break? They had just defeated Sendak and now, some missile was falling from the sky to Earth and Shiro was absolutely out of it. "Paladins embrace for impact, Hunk help me with Shiro?" Keith yelled out, adjusting his grip on the out of it Shiro, allowing Hunk to grab on as well, so they could run as far away from the Blast zone as possible, Black jumping in the way to protect them.

"Get him out of here in Yellow, we'll cover you!" Keith yelled up, when he got to his feet.

"Got it!" Hunk yelled from inside his lion, then he was off. Keith then ran into Black, under the protective cover of the rest of the paladins. But soon they were under heavy fire, dodging left and right, attacking in each of their lions and their new enemy had the nerve to deflect it.

This battle already wasn't easy, and now they had to deal with this? Ridiculous.

The Atlas was down for now, and no matter how fast or hard they attacked their new enemy seemed to dodge everything with ease, and fire back just as easily. 

"Anyone have any idea where this thing came from?" Hunk yelled out. 

"No clue!" Pidge yelled in response, but then they were under heavy fire again, it felt unbearable.

"Guys, I know we're all in bad shape, but we have strength together. This is Earth. This is our home. I don't know about you, but I'm about to defend it with my last breath." 

"And we'll be by your side!" Coran cheered, and they looked behind them to see the Atlas taking off from the ground. Their relief only lasted a second when they saw their new enemy fire one shot at the Atlas, completely destroying their particle barrier, and now it was aligning for a second attack.

"Atlas, we need you to keep this things attention for a second so we'll be able to form Voltron. It's the only way we're going to beat this thing." Keith yelled out to the Atlas, already knowing it was in a sticky situation. 

"Affirmative." Coran said.

"Alright, you heard the man, let's finish this fight." Keith said and with the cover of the Atlas, they went to form Voltron.

* * *

"Coran hold course!"

"Thank the Ancients you're here!" Coran yelled when he saw Shiro run in.

"Status!" He yelled to the crew the same time he asked the ship. The crew was doing their best truly, and Shiro gave commands just as quickly as normal, but something odd was happening with the ship.

_Commander, new battle sequence observed, ready to download and incorporate. Permission to download?_

_"Permission granted"_

"Diverting POWER!"

Veronica yelled out, trying to get enough power for a shield as they watched their new enemy approach the Atlas in horror.

Good thing Voltron showed up then to literally smack their enemy into the ground. 

"Thanks for the cover." Keith's voice rang out in the Atlas.

"Nice timing, we would have been in trouble if you showed up a second later." Shiro responded easily. "Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be supporting you from the sky."

"Sounds good. Alright team, let's go."

* * *

Voltron dropped down to get on equal playing field as their new enemy and watched as it turned it's scythe into duel blades, just great. But that is when Lance and Pidge felt something, their lions were calling to them. It was their time to shine.

And together, they smashed their bayards into place and Keith smiled as he felt the swords enter Votlron's hands this would be an even playing field. So they slashed and dodged, and parried every move, until they realized their enemy could also fire from their chest, and Voltron's swords were launched away from them, as a canon fire forced them off balance. 

This was bad.

"SHEILD!" Keith yelled out as he watched their enemy descend on them with swords raised.

And the shield got there in time, it did, but the swords cut through it like it was butter, and then, it felt as if their enemy was sucking their very soul from their being, taking away their life force. 

Shiro saw this and launched the MFE fighters since the Atlas was still recovering.

_"Download at 15%"_

But no matter what the MFE fighter's did, they were like gnats to this thing, and it was only due to Pidge's moment of strength that they were able to free themselves from the energy sapping blades.

They couldn't move. None of them had the energy for it, they felt as if their bodies were lead. 

Keith was pretty sure he was dead, you know, if not for his heartbeat. 

"It felt like the Komar." Pidge said, finally putting into words what everyone was thinking. 

And this monster just got right back up when Voltron could barely move.

"Pilots, fall back, those shots will vaporize you." Keith said between gasps.

"He's right, fall back, you've successfully drawn it's fire, now it's time to get you out of there alive." Shiro agreed quickly. "Rendezvous asap."

"The enemy has turned it's attention back to Voltron!" Veronica then yelled out, bringing everyone's attention back to the blasted enemy robot. 

"Sam, cannons?!"

"Coming back online now!"

"Could cause we need'em. Fire!" Shiro said, and exhaled as he saw the Atlas protect Voltron, but his relief didn't last. The enemy sent it's weapon flying at the atlas, and despite the ship reacting to Shiro's panic and already setting up a particle barrier, the weapon flew through it like butter. They had lost all shields, and Voltron still couldn't move. 

Now the enemy was firing a dark laser at the ship. 

"It's destabilizing the molecular reflection arrays!" Sam yelled out in explanation. They needed to get out of there, fast.

_dOwnlOad aT 23%._

"Pull out of range!"

* * *

"That sickle absorbed our quintessence." Pidge explained in a panic. "It's using our own quintessence to power it's attacks." 

"Then we'll have to avoid direct contact." Keith said pulling himself forwards in his chair. Good. Movement was good. "Everyone, UP!"

He yelled and he felt them all follow as he called the swords and shield back to Voltron. They launched their attack then, flying through the sky, they dodged the enemies fire, and clashed swords before being knocked to the ground by a powerful hit to Voltron's jaw. 

But they would not fall to Earth again, there were innocent lives on the battle field as Hunk so helpfully pointed out. They needed to move the battle somewhere else.

"To the sky!" Keith yelled out as they took the fight out into open space, which cause Shiro to become rather annoyed with Keith, how were they supposed to cover them in space?

Their enemy knocked the sword from their hand once more. "PIDGE CANNON!" Keith yelled out.

And they fired onto the enemy, but it used it's weapon to shield itself, forcing Voltron's fire to land onto the Atlas. In their distress to stop themselves from causing more friendly fire, they let their guard down enough to be attacked close range by their enemy once more.

Keith felt the knife as if it were blunging into his own body, and soon they were slamming towards the Earth. They slammed into the rocky ground, and their energy was being seeped out of them once more. 

They didn't think they'd be getting up this time.

* * *

"Status report?" Shiro asked, as the ship was sparking around them.

"Stabilizing thrusters are gone. I'm attempting to override." Coran said.

_Download 89% complete, would you rather me send energy to other parts of the ship, or proceed downloading?_

They really could use the extra power, but something in Shiro told him to keep pushing the Atlas forward.

_"Proceed."_

_Affirmative._

"Initiating back up generators!" Sam's voice came on over the intercom as the ship seemed to come back to life. It came back to life just in time for the rest of the crew to see Voltron down and out once more. 

"No."

Voltron was powering down, the Atlas was out of commission, and Shiro was riding on the belief that this data that the Atlas was transferring to them was vital. He just hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

_"How much longer?"_

_Captain, we are at 96% downloaded. Approximate waiting time, two minutes._

"WE NEED TO HOLD OUT! TWO MORE MINUTES!" Shiro yelled out to the rest of their crew. They looked to him in shock. What could he possibly mean? They would never understand. "Two minutes, keep a countdown!" 

It was with a minute left that they noticed Voltron completely shut down. They reached the two minute mark when the enemy opened fire upon them, causing their ship to near break apart.  

"What do we do?"

"Cannons are still offline!"

"It's charging for another attack!"

_Captain, download complete. Would you like to activate the battle techniques we have learned?_

_"Yes."_

_Very well, beginning process._

And then Shiro heard it, the echo of the ship, it felt like he was back in the lions, like he was back in Voltron, going from one lion to a giant mecha. Oh wow, the Atlas learned how to transform.

Shiro laughed, and he must have looked maniac to everyone else.

"Get ready guys, you're in for a wild ride. Atlas," Then to everyone's shock, the ship visibly responded, it's golden lights changing to blue. "Take us up to the stratosphere, we're about to reassemble, then come back to the battle field."

"But, sir, Voltron."

"Has survived much worse, and won't survive if we just sit here getting fired at. Stratosphere, now."

Once they wee out of firing range, Shiro dipped deep into the energy of the ship, and pulled, it was time to rebrand their image. Shiro felt the ship move, felt the connection he had with his crew mates grow stronger, and felt as they were launched from the cockpit to the head of a giant battle star ship.

* * *

"Everyone, report!" Lance yelled out, first one to feel anything after that hit. 

"Pidge here, not looking too good." Pidge groaned getting up and moving her controls, not getting any response from her Lion. 

"Hunk here, and same."

"Allura here, and I'm also not looking too good." 

"Keith?" Lance asked. "Listen, I know it must feel like you've been stabbed, but you gotta get up."

"Yeah, why does Keith feel Voltron's pain?" Pidge asked, when their enemy turned their attention once more to Voltron. 

"Are we really gonna talk about this now?" Keith asked in a groan and Lance let out a sigh of relief, good, he's still alive.

And then they saw it, a literal massive mech, about 10 times the size of Voltron and their enemy falling from the sky just to slam the shit into their enemy. 

"Is that..?" Pidge asked in shock.

"The Atlas." Hunk confirmed.

"Mommy's home." Lance said breathlessly with a disbelieving laugh.

"You guys alright down there?" Shiro asked.

"How did you-" Allura began.

"I don't really have the time to explain that, do I?" Shiro asked, before turning the Atlas' attention towards their enemy. "We'll cover you for now. Get me eyes on the target."

* * *

Shiro never wanted to walk in this thing ever again it was too big, and even the slight turn of it's head was enough to have him reeling.

_"Can't you like give me a seat belt or something?"_

_Negative, the captain does not have a seat, he stands tall to command. Sitting would rank him as an equal to the rest of the crew-_

_"Never mind."_  

* * *

This thing was like a wasp to the Atlas, or so they thought, until this mecha was projecting itself at them with a bigger energy force. 

Now, it had them trapped and was sucking the quintessence out of the Atlas, and Voltron could not let that happen.

_"Move."_

**_No-_ **

_"Now."_

And Voltron got up.

"We need to do something or else that thing is going to destroy the Atlas." Lance said.

But how? What could they possibly do?

**_CHEST_ **

_"What?"_

_The chest plate, Paladin._

"It's the only place that isn't armored." Keith finished.

"What's going on?" Allura asked.

"Keith's got it!" Lance cheered.

"Aim for it's chest, that's our best shot at defeating this thing." Keith agreed.

"Just like with the Galra robeast on the Balmera." Hunk agreed. "We have to strike there right before it fires."

"That's a split-second window." Allura said in disbelief. "How do we do that?"

_Paladin of mine._

_"Red?"_

_Let's take care of this, shall we?_

"Leave it to us." Lance said, patting Red's control lovingly.

"Together." Keith said, but Lance could hear the fondness in his tone.

"Always."

"Never." He said before becoming the 'leader' once more. "Alright guys, give it everything you've got!" 

And then at that Lance placed his bayard into the compartment, and he felt Keith's go in at the same time, and that was one hell of a jolt. Together they received their wings and a sword, giving them the split second they needed for Lance to give their enemy the final, killing blow. 

Of course everything would go out in a bang.

"Hello?" Hunk asked the moment he was capable and conscious enough for speech. "Anyone?"

"I'm here." Pidge said between coughs.

Keith jolted in his seat.

_Good, you lived._

_"It takes more than this to kill me."_

_Three of your ribs are broken, you have a concussion, and your leg is bleeding and broken as well._

_"Is that why it's hard to breath?"_

"I'm here." Keith wheezed.

"Blue Lion, checking in." Allura announced.

"Lance?" Keith called out.

"Don't worry. I'm here, too." Lance called out.

"Did we do it? Did we defeat it?" Allura asked.

"I... think so?" Keith said, not wanting to risk anything as he kept a careful eye on the out of commission robot. "Atlas? What's you're status? Atlas? Shiro?"

"Their comms are offline." Pidge said before Lance started freaking out.

"What is that?" He asked as the Red lion was blaring something.

"I don't know, but it's coming from that thing." Pidge said floating towards their fallen foe.

"I thought it was down! Get away from it Pidge!" 

"Oh no." Hunk whispered in fear.

"What is it?" Keith asked.

"It's powering up." Hunk said in disbelief. "It must have some kind of self-destruct mechanism." 

"According to my readings, the blast radius alone will envelope half of Earth." Pidge said, sending her readings to everyone.

"Then we need to get it out of here, and fast." Keith said, and watched as everyone of them grabbed onto a piece of the robot and launched towards the sky as quickly as they could. "Come on! We can't stop until it's out of range!" 

And that's when it really hit Keith, they might get this thing out of range, but they probably wouldn't be out of range when it went off.

"I love you. I love you all." He said.

"We know." Pidge whispered back. "We know."

And that was all they needed to say it seemed as they all knew exactly what might happen, and together, they pushed with all of their might.

They would save Earth, even if it meant not getting to see it ever again.

They were out into open space now, but still far too close for their liking, so instead of turning back for their own safety they pushed on, until there were seconds left until the robot exploded. 

They were too far from Earth now, so instead of high tailing it away as fast as they could, they sat and watched, accepting this as the end.

Then everything went white.

* * *

_Come home._

_Princess, come home._

* * *

The Lions fell to Earth, each to their natural habitat, each to their home. 

Blue to the water.

Red to the desert.

Yellow to the rocky Earth.

Green to the forests.

And Black, with no where to go went to the only home her paladin knew and crash landed at the Garrison.

All of Earth witnessed their fall.

All of Earth will remember.

* * *

"Today, we look back at the lives that have been lost," Shiro said into the mic, facing the crowd of Earthlings, and Aliens who had come to help rebuild Earth. "And the sacrifices that have been made here on Earth and across the universe."

Shiro looked to his right, where Adam stood, a strong figure in support, and Shiro appreciated it, really. He was used to speeches, it was his thing back when he was still in space, and even before that at the garrison, but now, well, now Shiro just got out of the hospital, and could barely walk let alone stand on his own. 

Should Adam have stayed with Keith, yes, but did Shiro want him to go? No.

It was fine, Shiro knew that Krolia and Kolivan would be showing up soon, and they would be with him at his bedside when he woke up, plus, Shiro and Adam would sprint back to the hospital after the speech anyways, the doctors said he shouldn't wake up until tomorrow anyways.

"There isn't one of us here today who hasn't experienced the tragedy of losing someone close. It truly feels like a light has gone out in our lives and the sun itself couldn't reignite it." 

Shiro turned to his left, and instead of his paladins, who were resting in the hospital, were his MFE fighters. It wasn't a bad change, but it was a change all the same from what he was used to.

"But that light, that fire has not gone out completely. It is fueled within each of us..."

* * *

When Hunk woke up, he was greeted by his mother and father, they held him in a strong hug, one he nearly forgot about for a long time before his niece and nephew jumped onto the couch to hold on tight to him. Hunk had never felt quit as warm and as safe in his life, then he remembered who exactly he was watching on TV. 

If he was awake, then their idiot leader was probably awake right now to. 

"Mom, Dad, everyone, I know you've missed me, and I've missed you, but my other family... I don't want Keith and Allura waking up alone." Hunk said.

His parents shared a look before smiling back down at Hunk.

"Okay, do you think you can walk?" 

"Can you give me a hand?" 

* * *

When Pidge woke up, she was surrounded by family, including Matt and his new alien girlfriend, which brought a large smile to Pidge's face. 

"Who knew out of all of us, you'd be the one to come back with an alien girlfriend?" Pidge teased, as she pulled her dog closer to her, seeing as he someone got into the hospital and onto her bed.

"I know right? I thought Lance had me beat there for a second." Matt said with an uneasy laugh looking over Pidge as best as he could.

"Yeah, well, Lance like, found his soulmate in space though, so who's the real winner." Pidge said, shrugging as if to prove to Matt she was fine.

"I didn't know him and Allura had grown so close." Matt said, rather confused. 

"Oh Matt, you poor, poor, idiot." Pidge said, getting a glare from her mother.

"He just hasn't been here to see it happen, Pidge." Her mother said defending Matt.

"Oh, but Mom, this has been happening for a lot longer than any of us could have ever guessed." Pidge said seriously before turning back to Matt. "It's not the Princess who has gained Lance's favor."

"So another alien?" Matt asked.

"But not just any other alien."

"I owe Rex so much money." Matt said simply, and soon everyone was laughing at him before PIdge sobered up.

"You don't think they're waking up alone do you? Keith and Allura?" Pidge asked.

And soon everyone was moving to check on the two aliens.

* * *

Lance could barely think let alone sleep through the noise that was his family, but he had no regrets. They were all here, at his bedside, watching Shiro and Adam on tv, giving the motivational speech the world needed to hear. He was riveting his younger nieces and nephews with stories about space, when Lana tried to escape.

"Now where are you going sweetie? Uncle Lance is in here!" Jessica said, as she picked Lana up to place on her hip, bringing her back into the room.

"I wanna see Uncle Keith." She said, and then Lance's mind went into action.

"Now, let's not-" His Mama began, but Lance was already getting out of bed, pulling his adoring fans with him.

"Alright guys let's high-tail it to Uncle Keith's room." And Lana was cheering.

"But, Lance-" His mother began but he placed a hand on her shoulder to support himself and get her attention.

"He doesn't have family here. Allura's going to wake up with Coran and Romelle, Hunk, Pidge, and I, we've all got family. Keith's family is currently 20 miles away delivering that speech you see on tv. He's my family, Mama, I'm not leaving him to wake up alone, you either walk with me, or I walk by myself like an idiot."

From there it was no big decision on what to do.

* * *

Hunk and Pidge's family met outside Allura's room seeing as it was closer to them than Keith's at the moment, and Pidge let Hunk knock before entering and a relieved smile lit up his face when he saw she wasn't alone. 

"We were worried about you." Hunk said when he saw Allura's confused, but pleasantly surprised face. 

"What do you mean?" She asked, adjusting herself in her bed.

"You don't really have family on Earth, and we didn't know if Coran or Romelle would be around when you woke up, so we thought we'd off our friendly faces." Pidge explained as the rest of their families entered the room. "Then of course, we thought to offer up our family as well."

"That's..." Allura said, as she looked around the room to see Hunk and Pidge's families, a watery smile on her face. She was touched beyond belief. "I'm honored. Truly."

"We're going to stop at Keith's room next if you'd like to come." Pidge continued.

"We figured he would be the least likely to move considering..." Hunk trailed off, they all knew what he meant. 

"Of course. Coran, do you mind?"

"Not at all, Princess."

* * *

"Who is this?" Keith woke groggily to the sounds of a confused woman.

"More like what is that?" Now, Keith definitely knew that was Kolivan's voice.

"Should we let her onto the bed?" The woman asked again, and as Keith became more conscious, he began to realize where that voice was from. 

"Mom?"

"Uncle Keith!" Then Keith found his arms full of toddler, and his breathing became that much harder.

"Be careful!" He heard his mother say before she was pulling Lana off of him. "Keith hurt his ribs, so it makes it hard for him to breath if you jump on him like that." 

Keith opened his eyes to see his mother sitting on his hospital bed, dressed in the higher up Blade Uniform, holding a pouting Lana close to her. By the window, Kolivan sat at the ready, Cosmo at his feet. 

"Okay... you're pretty," Lana said turning her pouting face into something like a curious smile. "I like purple, it's my favorite color, and you're purple and pretty, can we be friends?" 

"Lana don't run ahead of us!" Keith groggily turned to the door to see Jessica run in, all ready to grab Lana off a very out of sorts Keith just to be stopped at the door. She froze when she saw the two aliens sitting in the room with Keith, one holding onto her daughter. "Um, excuse me, I didn't realize..."

"Jess, what's taking so long?" Now Keith definitely recognized that voice.

"Sharpshooter."

"Glad to see you're alive, Samurai." He said, wide smile on his face as he hobbled over the the bed to sit down, everyone following his lead and entering the room a bit apprehensively. "Krolia, Kolivan, I didn't know you two would be here." Lance said, when he realized Keith wasn't the only one in the room.

"We had just arrived a few moments ago." Kolivan said.  

"Shiro and Adam will be annoyed." Krolia added on.

"And why's that?" Lance asked, reaching out so Lana could be put into his arms, his other niece and nephew hoping on the bed with Keith and Lance.

"Well, they only went to deliver the speech because the hospital told them Keith wouldn't wake up for another day." She said smiling at her son as she reached out to place her hand on his head, lovingly. "But even now, it seems like you can't follow orders."

"Mom-"

"Oh wait!" Lance then turned to his family. "Guys, you all know Keith, but everyone, meet Keith's mom Krolia, and in the corner is his Grand-Uncle Kolivan." Lance said, watching as his family started giving their hello's and each taking a turn to see how Keith was doing, then there was an even bigger commotion coming from the hall.

"Brother!" Romelle cheered as she entered the room followed by Allura, Coran, Hunk and his family. "Glad to see you're awa- aww, Lance beat us here." She said going to stand next to Keith's bed.

"Of course he did, Lance is a kind boy!" Coran said fondly. 

"Odd though that nearly all of us decided to come here." Hunk said.

"Not nearly!" Then, even as the room couldn't fit anymore people, Pidge and her family pushed themselves in. "All of us did. Are you kidding? The moment we all woke up we were bound to make our way to someone's room. Also, Matt has a space girlfriend." 

"Ahh," Lance sighed before turning to nudge Keith, wide smile on his face. "The lucky one. Oh! Imagine having an alien partner."

"Shut up, Lance!" Matt yelled from somewhere in the rooms corner.

"Excuse me, oh my." Everyone stepped to the side to make room for the nurse that stood in the doorway. "I didn't realize so many people would be in here. You shouldn't be in here, Mr. Kogane is resting-"

"Not anymore." Keith said, moving a little on the bed so the nurse could see past Lance to him. "I've been awake for a while now."

"But, your medication should have kept you out a lot longer." The nurse said checking something on Keith's medical chart.

"Alien." Lance said, getting a rather confused look from the nurse. "He's part alien, some things have a different effect on him because he's part alien." 

"Oh, I see, we'll have to make some adjustments then, but um... Well, would you rather us see if we could possibly move you all to a bigger room?" The nurse asked, taking in the sheer number of people there.

"Yeah, that would be great." Pidge said from somewhere in the crowd, then they heard running from down the hallway.

"Why are none of them in their rooms!" 

"Where could they have even gone?!" 

"Krolia!" Shiro yelled as he slid into the doorway just to stop himself, shock written all of his face as he caught his breath. "You!" He said, pointing vaguely to the crowd. "Should all be on hospital rest!"

"Damn, you were all in here?" Adam asked, huffing alongside Shiro. "You gave us all a heart attack."

"And why is he up?" Shiro asked pointing to Keith.

"Alien." Lance, Pidge and Hunk said at the same time.

"It's probably the same reason why Princess Allura had trouble sleeping last night." Coran added on. 

"Great." Shiro sighed, before seeming to perk up. "Also, Hunk, Shay's here."

"Shay!" Hunk cheered out at the same time Pidge said "Shay" in a tone to say, holy shit I forgot. 

"Guys, you've got to meet her, we'll be back!" Hunk said to the room before running out with his family.

"Take your time big guy!" Lance cheered.

"Who's Shay?" Matt asked.

"Hunk's alien girlfriend." Pidge said smacking herself in the forehead. "How could we forget about the original alien girlfriend?"  

* * *

 

After they were given a clean bill to enter society once more from the hospital, Voltron, along with all of its alien allies began to help rebuild Earth. Cleaning up the streets, clearing away the rubble, they made market places and homes. With the help of the Olkari they began to advance Earth's technology, and began much needed upgrades to the Atlas.

Keith got to visit his father's grave with his mother.

His aunt joined them there.

But most notably, they were able to retrieve their enemy from where it had exploded out in space. It had fallen to pieces back on Earth and they were putting it back together when they found something rather drastic.

They needed to find the Princess to confirm it.

* * *

 

"So."

"So?" 

"We'll be on Earth for a while, huh?" Lance asked, turning from Keith to look out onto the sunset. Lance had learned over the past month of rebuilding Earth that Keith liked to watch the sunset from on top of the Black Lion. Most nights, he had taken to joining him.

"It seems so, we've still got a long way to go before we can get back on the road again." Keith said, looking away from the sunset to Lance, fond smile on his face. "I'm sure you'll love the time you have catching up with your family."

"Of course I will, I love them," He said easily turning to face Keith. "But, you know, they've grown rather fond of you too, and I know at least two McClains who would be rather upset if you didn't spend some of this family time with us."

"Ah, I see, I'll have to have tea time with Lana and your mother this weekend."

"Hey!" Lance mockingly yelled out, going to nudge Keith a little, causing the other to laugh. They fell into a comfortable silence then, neither one taking their eyes of the other. "But, you promise to hang us with us, right?"

"Of course." Keith said fondly. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good." Lance said before turning back towards the sunset. Keith took the hint and did so as well. Not even moving his head to look back at Lance when he felt Lance's hand touch his own before slowly threading their fingers together. "Very good."

* * *

"Princess, please, we need you to confirm something for us." Sam said, leading her down a dark hallway to a secluded elevator which took them down what must have been a hundred stories underground. "You know we've been collecting pieces of this creature since it's demise, but we've never found it's power source, until now. Princess, please tell us it isn't what we think it is."

He lead her to the core of the creature before turning to let Allura get a closer look. 

Apprehensively she stepped forward, then felt as if the world was falling at her feet.

"That's... that's an altean."


	64. Launch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is literally the chapter that started it all ladies

"Lance, I think I love you." 

"No you don't." Lance was here to shut this down before it began. Months ago, he would have loved to hear this, would have sold his left lung to hear this, but right now, his life was finally getting in order, and he didn't need this shit. 

Allura looked upset and confused. Lance wasn't really sure why she would be confused though, he hasn't actively pursued this, not for a very long time, hell it had been months since they landed on Earth, closer to a year now, and Lance had very clearly been chasing someone else.

"Lance, what?" She asked and Lance just sighed and grabbed onto her hand and pulled her into an empty room in the hallway. He didn't need anyone over-hearing this conversation in the middle of the Galaxy Garrison. Despite every single one of them being well educated, intellectual, space professionals, they gossiped like Middle Schoolers. 

And Lance did not want nor need this conversation reaching Keith or Lana, it would wreck them in a way Lance never wanted to see.

"Lance, I just said I loved you what do you mean, no I don't?" Allura asked when Lance turned from the door to face him.

"Because you never have, and I don't think you ever will love me in that way." Lance explained simply with a shrug. He walked further into the room and pulled Allura down into one of the many chairs in it. "Allura, I know you hate him now, and, really, for good reason, but you genuinely cared for Lotor, like I could see it. Everyone could. And I know you don't want to talk about it, but I also could tell when you were attracted to Keith and Shiro, and let me tell you, you don't look to me like that." 

"But... it tells me..." Allura said confused going to reach at her head. 

"What tells you?" Lance asked confused. 

"I just... I don't know, when I'm with you I feel it so strongly, the... I feel something telling me 'I love that boy.'" She said shaking her head as if trying to make sense to her. 

"What do you mean it tells you 'I love that boy'?" He asked leaning closer, and watched as Allura clutched at her head. 

"Like... I'm with you right now, and it's like an echo of how much I love that boy, how I want to keep him safe, how I want my family to love him, how I want him to stay here with me, how I want to lead with him, and follow him, and be followed by him and-"

Lance thought this sounded very familiar.

"Wait, 'Llura, when did this start?" He asked her.

"Well, um..." Allura was taken aback before she shook her head and began to think, when exactly did this start. "I... um, I think it was after I saved your life in Red, when you died? But, I remember thinking then that you were like my brother, but.... I started hearing that I loved you when.... when we made it on Earth. When we got to the garrison specifically. I remember thinking, feeling utter calm watching you take out drones when we got to Earth..." Allura said.

And... wait.

"I remember think that you looked good with your family-"

But Allura wasn't paying attention to him with his family. 

"And Lana-"

Wait.

"And thinking how I wanted it to be permanent."

"Wait-" Lance cut her off before she could continue. "Allura, I think I get it."

Lance began just to see Allura's relieved smile causing him to cringe.

"Not like that 'Llura, like... I- Okay, before I explain, do you... feel this way about Adam too?" Lance asked and watched she shock cross her features.

"How-"

"So you do?" Lance asked.

"Not... not as strongly.. he's, not you? Lance this doesn't-"

"I think you're picking up on my feelings." Lance explained with a patient smile. "You know... my feelings for Keith." And Lance knew he was right because instead of being devastated Allura was shinning, she was estatic. 

"You like him! You love him?! Oh Lance-"

"And this is why I know you don't like me... you would have been far more upset by that declaration." Lance said with a snicker, just to get a smack from Allura.

"Quiznack." She said rubbing at her head. "I feel relieved, I thought I was falling in love with my best friends soulmate, this feels so much better." She sighed in relief before frowning. "But... it's so hard to tell the difference between... and, how-"

"I think it was the whole alchemy thing? You saved Shiro's life and you saved mine. Shiro got some of your Altean, and you got his emotions, and I'm assuming the same thing happened to us."

"But it's easier to differentiate between my and Shiro's emotions, why is it so hard to-"

"Blue." They said at the same time before breaking out laughing together. 

"Make sense?" He asked.

"Yeah, but how will I be able to tell the difference between all of this?" She asked motioning between the two of them. 

"I guess we just have to learn to deal with this." Lance said and Allura looked shocked before smiling at him once more. 

"We?" 

"Well, yeah, I'm assuming you don't want to constantly feel me drinking my 'I love Keith' juice." 

"You  _Love-"_

" _Allura!"_ And then they were laughing, before getting quiet once more.

"Red." Allura said finally, causing Lance to make an inquisitive sound. "Shiro's emotions feel almost Purple... yours though? It feels like a deep dark red, rich, beautiful, as warm as you are." 

"Well what does Allura feel?" Lance asked after a moments silence to register exactly what Allura said.

"White... pure white." She said.

"Then where does the white point?" Lance asked just to watch Allura's face go through a thousand expressions before settling on a resigned compassion. 

"It points to my best friends sister." And Lance was cackling. 

"Of course it does. Allura?" He said before grabbing onto both of her hands and holding them close together with his own. He gave her a soft smile before continuing. "Allura, I think it's time you followed White."

"I think I will, thank you Lance, I love you." And this time, Lance accepted it because he knew it was the same Love he felt for Allura.

"Always, 'Llura, I love you too." And then he pulled her into a hug both laughing at their idiocy happy smiles on their faces so lost in themselves and the moment they didn't hear the tiny footsteps running away from the door.

* * *

"I have to tell him."

"I can't tell him."

"I have to tell him."

"I can't tell him."

_Young one, don't you know curiosity killed the cat?_

_"I know, but this will kill him! He loves him, he loves him so much."_

_Young one, you must do what you think best. Support the Leader or the Princess, both are your friends, but only one holds the Red's heart._

_"You're right Green, I hate it, but you're right."_

* * *

Lance, emotionally drained after that conversation, went in search for the boy he knew who could help him the most in this moment and found him over hundreds of papers in his office with Galra, and English written all over them. He must be doing some conversion work for the Marmora and Lance knew how much that took out of him.

Especially when he had a sleeping Lana on his hip, and Cosmo at his feet.

"Hey Samurai." Lance whispered slowly making his way into the room, reaching to put a hand on Keith's shoulders before letting it lazily fall to Keith's lower back. Lance felt Keith lean into it as he turned to give him a lazy, tired smile.

"Hey sharpshooter." He said and Lance's heart melted a little. Keith looked so sweet with his little niece on his hip, and speaking to Lance in that soft tone, Cosmo on the floor... it was all so domestic.

It made Lance feel like he could finally make the move from what they were to what he wanted them to be.

But not now, when it happened, Lance wanted it to be somewhere outside Keith's tired office.

"How long as she been asleep?" Lance asked nodding towards Lana.

"Not too long, this little paladin here was helping me with paper work before she knocked out." Keith said turning from Lance to look lovingly to Lana, placing a small kiss to the crown of her head. Lance melted.

Keith knew he was indulging himself because he was beyond tired. Lance was here and his hand was warm on his lower back and Lana was a heavy weight on his side, but not unpleasant. He loved her. He would admit it openly to anyone who asked, he loved this small child with his whole heart and in a way thought of her like his semi-sister-daughter-niece-just... family. It helped that she looked so much like Lance, that she acted like him, and how she had started to take habits from the two of them. Even Jessica had started to joke about Keith taking her.

He didn't want to admit how accurate that sentence was.

"She doesn't seem like the only sleepy paladin in this room." Lance said and when Keith turned to look at them, he saw that Lance had leaned in to look at Keith and Lana better.

Keith knew he should say something, but Lance was so close and they'd been in this situation many times in the past month, the almost, but something had always happened each time. 

As Keith was wondering if something would happen this time, Lana stirred in his hold.

"Keith?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Right here, sunshine. You still tired?" He asked as he watched her rub at her eyes trying to chase away the sleep that still held onto her.

"No." She lied before noticing Lance. "Tio Lance, what are you doing here?" 

"I'm here to take my two favorite paladins to bed." He said, just to get protests from the two of them. "I don't want to hear it, it's late, way past both of your bedtimes."

"Paladins don't have bedtimes." Lana argued around a yawn. 

"Paladins in training do." Lance argued back.

"But Tio-"

"He's right, Sunshine." Keith said before hoisting her up on his hip. "I'm tired, too, and you know what I say about sleep."

"Everyone needs it." Lana said grumpily.

"Good, now, do you want us to walk you to your room, or do you want a ride from Cosmo?" Lance asked, just to watch as Lana pealed herself from Keith before making grabby hands at Cosmo. 

"Alright, Alright." Keith said crouching down to get Cosmo's attention. "You coming?" Keith asked looking up at Lance. 

How stupidly domestic.

Lance placed his hand on Cosmo and in a flash, they were gone. 

* * *

Allura stood outside the medical bay watching as the Garrison doctors worked on the rogue altean. As always, Romelle was by her side, strong and steady.

"You know, Luca and I, we never really got along back in the colonies." She said, taking Allura's hand in solidarity, a bold gesture, but one Allura was increasingly getting used to. "But despite all that, I still respected her, she was strong when it came to her beliefs, kind of like you. She had a strong desire to be something greater than what any of us dreamed we could be."

"Then maybe it was that need to be greater that allowed for her to be manipulated."

* * *

 

Lance was panicking, this was his last day on Earth and he still has done jack SHIT when it came to asking Keith out on a date. He knew he had to make the first move, hell, at this point he knew exactly what he would have to do to get this date going in the right direction. He just needed to actually... ask.

Hunk was saying goodbye to his parents in the background, and Lance knew that he really should have been paying attention to his best friend, but he was having a crisis. Lance knew there was absolutely no need for him to be freaking out about this, he knew Keith's been in love with him for so long, for so so long, and yet he can't even get the nerve to ask Keith out for dinner!

Pathetic.

"Man it feels like forever ago when you were launching us all into space in the Blue lion. God we were clueless!" Hunk was nervous chattering. Lance had experience when Hunk did this, he knew that Hunk would talk himself in circles, would let his excitement and anxieties for the next day out. He knew he would be okay.

Lance nodded along, stirring his drink absentmindedly. He was lucky they had the kitchen all to themselves, usually it's full at this point, but everyone seemed to want to spend their day out and about with their families seeing as they were launching tomorrow.

"Did you watch it Lance!" 

"Mmhmm."

"They got you so right! Coran, though, he's all serious, and Pidge is a gremlin and Allura is.... different."

"Interesting."

"And Keith is happy all the time! How funny is that?!" Hunk laughed out loud, imagining the animated character portrayal of one of his best friends. God, Keith has gotten better, but smiling all the time? That would never happen.

Hunk noticed Lance really wasn't in this conversation, and that it was about time he dropped the major bomb of the night, that'll surely wake Lance up.

"Plus, they're hinting at some romance between Keith and Allura." Hunk said and watched as it had the desired effect of Lance's face going completely pale, before flushing the brightest red Hunk had ever seen.

"What?!" He yelled as he got up from his chair, to slam both of his hands onto the table between himself and Hunk. "Keith and Allura! No! It should be Lance and Keith!" 

"What?"

"What?"

_Oh no._

"Lance. You didn't just mis-speak, right?" Hunk asked, the smile dropping from his face as he watched Lance sit back down. "Lance, did I hear you right, right now?" 

Lance slowly let himself sink into his chair once more as he went to pick up the spoon he was using to stir his drink before dropping it again in an annoyed huff.

"No. You heard right. Lance and Keith, neck and neck, constantly chasing after each oth-"

"When'd you realize Keith was in love with you?" 

"I realized I was in love with him- wait. You knew he liked me?" Lance asked in disbelief really looking at Hunk. Lance watched as Hunk shrugged before moving his body into a more comfortable position as a way to stall his answer.

"We all knew." He said seriously, watching as Lance let out a jagged sigh. "It was one of those open secrets, we all figured it out along the way."

"How long did you know?" Lance asked after a moments silence.

"I knew he liked you when he stayed outside your pod for days watching over your jacket after Sendak attacked. I knew he loved you when he became the Black paladin and dragged you along with him." Hunk said seriously. Let let out another jagged sigh as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that everyone knew. "When did you find out?"

"After Bob?"

"Quiznack, that long?" Hunk asked in disbelief. 

"It didn't really make sense to me until he kissed me and sent me into a spiral." 

"He did what?" Now it was Hunk's turn to jump out of seat, slamming both hands on the table between the two of them.

"Yeah, he kissed me, first time I ever kissed a guy, sent me straight into a spiral and Keith called in Shiro to check up on me right afterwards." Lance said, shaking his head in disbelief. What a fool he was, oh what a fool.

"Okay, but when did Lance and Allura become Lance and Keith because as far as I saw, I thought you were just being a little bit of a dick-"

"Hey-"

"By stringing him along and not even realizing, but... apparently you've known exactly what you've been doing for the past year." Hunk said sitting back into his seat heavily.

And that caused Lance pause, because, to truly put a time, to put a 'when' to what was the beginning of these feelings are difficult. When he began to see Keith as a friend, when he began to see Keith as something other than a rival, when he began to actually see Keith...

_Leave the math to Pidge._

"I think I began questioning it all when Shiro 2.0 came back to us, during that whole changing of the guard thing... I recognized something being off then, but... I didn't realize I loved him back until we saved Earth." Lance admitted to Hunk's disbelieving laugh.

"I can't believe it took you that long."

"Neither can I." Lance agreed, adding his own chuckle to the mix, before it got serious again. 

"I think you just need to bite the bullet and ask him." Hunk said seriously. Lance looked up startled, making sure he didn't mishear Hunk. "This is your Last First Date, I think you'd regret it if it wasn't on Earth."

"What makes you say this is my Last First Date?" Lance asked, a tilt to his tone.

"He made you fall in love with him, when you were in love with a Princess. He literally stole your attention away from a Princess!" Hunk said between laughs. "If that doesn't scream Endgame for you, I don't know what does."

And god damn it, Hunk was right.

So Lance put his drink in the sink, gave Hunk one final, strong, loving, hug and then left to find Romelle, because if anything, he needed to ask her to let him steal Keith for the night.

* * *

Lance forgot about the quiznacking briefing, so of course he had to sit there, at Keith's right hand, and wait for the meeting to end to talk to Romelle. Sure Lance could just ask Keith straight out, but, he's a classy man, he had to ask the sister first.

"Any updates on the Altean Pilot?"

"Still unresponsive, but she could wake any day now." Allura answered Shiro quickly from further down the table. "Perhaps if we had a little more time..."

"'Llura, there's no way to know when or if she'll regain consciousness, and you know we need to rejoin the war effort." Keith said, moving around Lance to talk to Allura to give her the attention she deserved. Lance was hyper away of every part of his body Keith was touching. 

God he needed this meeting over yesterday.

"I have one last item to discuss." Sweet Quiznack Shiro. "Tonight is our last night on Earth, and we may not be back home for years. So, I'm ordering you to take some time for yourselves, be with your loved ones, you earned it." 

And with that the meeting ended and Lance was first out of the room looking for- there she is.

"Allura! Romelle!" He said before running after the two alteans, perfect. "I need to talk with you two."  

"What is it Lance?" Allura asked, watching as he uneasily made his way towards the two of them. 

"Listen, Allura, as much as I love your presence I actually need to ask Romelle something." He said before dramatically turning to look to Romelle. "Call me old fashioned, but, I want to take your brother out on a date so-"

"A DATE!" Romelle cheered out before Lance could go any further, she grabbed onto his hand in excitement, and because it's become a reflex for her now, she grabbed onto Allura's as well. "But you haven't even gone through all the protocol yet!" Romelle whined.

"Protocol?" Lance asked confused.

"Yes protocol! I've been in training with Coran for months just for him to let me get this close to Al-" And Lance watched the moment her own words caught up with her. Romelle froze.

"You've been in training with Coran for months for..?" Allura asked uneasily. "For what Romy?" 

"Yeah for what Romy?" Lance asked just to get the worst glare from Romelle.

"So I would have all the proper protocol behind me, so that when I asked you on a proper date, I would do it in the style befitting an Altean Royal." Romelle said, her head held high, and Lance was proud of her, truly.

"Romy-"

"So, might as well put it to the test. Princess Allura, as part of our last night on this planet, I ask you to put aside your work, to drop your arms and allow me to accompany you on this night." 

"But... Romy what about Luca?"

"You heard Keith," Lance butted in. "She could wake up tonight, she could wake up a week from now. Stop letting your life be dictated by this war, we all deserve something to look ahead to." He said, nodding towards Romelle. 

"Please, Princess?" Romelle said getting Allura's attention once more. Allura looked at Romelle standing before her strong and confident (read as shy and nervous) and let a smile grace her face.

"I do believe it is time I followed my pure white heart." Allura said, and Lance was smiling wide. "I would be honored to do this with you Romelle." 

"And I you, Princess." 

"Great! So now, seeing as both of you will be occupied that leaves me to spend the whole night wooing Keith, sounds gre-"

"Oh no, you hold on a minute!" Romelle said grabbing onto Lance before he could walk away from them. "You are not just going to ask my brother out on a date and skip all this protocol! We're doing this Altean style!"

"He's not even Altean!" Lance began to protest, but Romelle was hearing none of it. 

"And I don't care we're going to Coran. Princess, I'll see you at sunset, will that give you enough time to prepare and to meet me at the main hall entrance?"

"Of course Romy, good luck, Lance." Allura called out, as Romelle pulled him down the hall and around to corner to his doom. 

* * *

"Pidge, when you pulled the whole, Star Wars sentence on me, I was expecting some grand event, not you using me for manual labor." He said as he moved yet another bag of seeds from the storage room to the cases they would be bringing on the Atlas with them.

"Well, I'm a child, I can't really lift the heavy stuff-"

"Pidge you've got so many robots to do this-"

"What like you had something to do." She teased back, causing Keith to grumble. That's when Allura walked in.

"Pidge, do you have a moment?" She asked coming in around the corner. Pidge looked up from her work and tried to put on a neutral face, but maybe it didn't work out all that well. "Maybe not-"

"No! No, sorry, you're free to come in." Pidge amended quickly. If she was going to "pick sides" she'll have to pick the side that allows her to work well with everyone, plus she was Allura's friend, truly, so there was really no need to hold this grudge. "Sorry, what's up?"

"Well... um... you see..." And Allura was flushed red, and Pidge already knew what was happening.

"You've got a date, huh? With a certain lovable goof?" Pidge asked and was dismayed to see the lovestruck look on Allura's face.

"Yes, I do.... I was wondering though, what is proper attire for said 'date'? We have certain garments on Altea, but I don't think they would apply here." She said uneasily, before taking a steady breath and asking what she really came to ask. "I was hoping you'd accompany me to help me find proper attire in accordance to Earth's customs."

"What's going on here?" Keith asked as he came back from finally putting the last bag of seeds where Pidge needed it.

"You see I was just asking Pidge if she'd-"

"Of course!" Pidge interrupted quickly. "We'll just have to convince my mom." She said bringing everyone's attention to the Other Holt in the room.

"Princess, if you're asking for fashion advice, you'd have better luck with Keith than with Katie." 

"Well, he is always welcome to come-"

"Mom!" Pidge yelled out before sighing in annoyance and giving Allura her full attention. "I heard the mall was re-openned, would you like to check it out?" Pidge asked, just to hear her mother pointedly cough in her direction. "Right, I'm grounded."

"Grounded? I am unfamiliar with that term." Allura said.

"It means I'm not allowed to leave my mom's supervision. She's still annoyed by the whole quiznacking off to save the universe." Pidge said with a pointed glare. 

"If you think galavanting off into space to fight in an intergalactic war without your mother's permission is an excusable action I wonder about the merit behind your genius title." Mrs. Holt said from across the room, not even deigning to give Pidge the attention she is clearly wanting.

"Well, apparently, finding my brother and saving my father from an intergalactic tyrant doesn't give me a pass!" Pidge yelled back completely losing her cool. Allura went to slowly back out of the room, but Keith put a steady hand on her arm.

"Don't worry, things'll cool down eventually, then you can go out with Pidge to shop for...?" Keith asked looking to Allura.

"Oh well I'm actually-" Then Allura paused because despite being Best Friends with Keith, it is considered a faux pas on Altea to accept a date with your best friends relative without at least consulting them first. Call Allura whatever you want, but she was not ready to deal with an angry Keith if he found out she was going on a date with his sister. "Actually, just decided my last day on Earth should be done doing something that did not involve Voltron for once." She lied through her teeth.

"If that's all, I can help." He said and Allura watched as he bravely walked into the fray. "Mrs. Holt-"

"Oh, Keith dear, please call me Colleen!" She said moving her angered attention away from Pidge to give Keith a soft smile.

"Alright then, Colleen, please allow Pidge and I to accompany Allura. You know how rarely we get chances to just be kids, especially to just be kids in a safe environment." He said placing a hand on Pidge's shoulder.

"You'll be there the whole time? Keith? Allura?" She asked moving her attention from Keith to Allura.

"Of course." They agreed.

"Good, now I know you're rather impulsive Keith, but please, don't just fuck off to space with my daughter before she can say goodbye."

"Mom-"

"I promise we'll stay within Earth's atmosphere." Keith said with a laugh and a smile, Allura following suit.

"Very well, Katie, I expect you back by dinner." Colleen said before getting back to work.

"That was very easy." Allura whispered once they got out of the plant bay.

"It was easy because Mom knows I hate shopping." Pidge grumbled.

 

Then Allura quickly pulled Pidge away from Keith to whisper in her ear, "Please don't tell Keith we're shopping for a date." 

And something in Pidge just felt that hit somewhere deep within her. "Allura-"

"Please, I don't know how I could possibly explain-"

"Fine." Pidge bit out before shaking the bitterness out of her. She came here to have fun, even if it meant-

"Thank you Pidge, I don't know how I'm going to explain this all to Keith-"

"Don't mention it Allura, please don't." Pidge said a little too harsh once more just to get a confused look from Allura.

"Pidge-"

"You guys coming?" Keith asked from up ahead, and without another word, the two girls followed him.

* * *

"Okay "Operation Have A Fun Gals Night Out Shopping Trip" with Allura is a go!" Pidge wanted to slam her head into a wall and the day has barely started, she looked to Keith for support and got none. Bastard.

On their way out from the Garrison, Pidge, Allura and Keith had come across Ina and Rizavi who both decided to tag along, also wanting one last "girls" day on Earth despite Keith being in attendance.

"You know you don't actually have to be here." Pidge said leaning into Keith so only he could hear.

"I made a promise to Colleen, and I'm not about to break that, your mother scares the living shit out of me." He said back just to get a laugh out of Pidge.

"Alright Ladies and Keith, let's roll out!" Rizavi cheered before leading the group of them further into the mall, now flea market.

Pidge was letting her eyes wonder when she came across it at an inconsequential store in the mall. Her whole world changed in that one second.

"Killbot Phantasm 26: Revengifiance!" Pidge cheered out causing Keith to stop in his tracks, reaching for his blade just to let out a huff of annoyance when he noticed exactly what Pidge was yelling about. "This is out!?"

Then Rizavi pulled up next to Pidge and let out an excited shout of her own. 

"It came out just a few days before the Galra invaded, no one was every able to reach the end!" She informed Pidge. Looked like Pidge knew what she was buying today.

"That's right, I have one of the few undamaged units left." The store owner said, a wide smile on his face. "What have you got to trade?"

Shit. Of course this was a bartering system and they had barely anything to barter with because they were prepared to pay with money... that no longer had much USE! 

Thanks, Galra. 

None of them had anything to trade worth while, plus they still needed to shop for Allura's dress. 

"Pidge." Keith said getting her attention, before nodding to something behind the man, was that a..? "Once."

Rizavi picked up on it faster than Pidge did.

"That's one way to treat a paladin of Voltron." 

"Wait like from the show?" The man asked, and look at their luck, he really was a fan. 

"It was based off of me." Pidge said, a smile on her face.

"My kid love that show, if you could just give me an autograph for my daughter, the game is yours." He said and Pidge's whole life was flashing before her eyes. She could do this. She would do this. Keith, as leader, has given her this power for one day and one day only. 

Thank God Shiro wasn't here. Thank God Adam was alive and... distracting him. 

"Sure thing!" Pidge said mimicking the character voice from the tv show. "Anything for the kids!" Then she used the piece of paper and pencil provided from the man and together they traded.

Pidge was about to cry as they walked away with their game. Oh, she needed to amp the shit out of this. "Guys, before we buy Allura her outfit, we need to buy myself one so we'll have something to trade."

"What?" Allura asked confused before turning to Keith, shockingly, to explain.

"She's about to humiliate herself-"

"I am about to capitalize on the Voltron television show so I can provide us with much needed trading material, unless, of course, you would rather do thi-"

"Nope." Keith said, backing away from Pidge. "You could not pay me to dress like That guy."

"Huh, that's odd, considering how you already dress alike-" Pidge teased just to be cut off by Keith grabbing her in a headlock to the cheers of their friends. 

And thus, they day went on like that.

* * *

 

Romelle easily knocked on Coran's door, Lance right next to her. 

"Romelle, are you sure we really need to-"

"Yes?" And then the door opened with Coran's answer and Lance knew he'd be trapped here. "Oh! Romelle, Lance, what a pleasant surprise! How can I help you?" He asked.

Romelle easily entered the room, dragging Lance along behind her, a wicked smile on her face. "Allura said yes!"

"Oh congratulations! All the training pulled off I see, you courted her in a fashion King Alfor would have been proud of!" Coran cheered as he put down what he was doing to go and embrace Romelle. 

"Actually courting is why I'm here, you see, Lance wants to court my brother, but he hasn't-"

"Lance, old sport, are you sure!" Coran asked wide smile on his face, that, despite Lance's uneasiness, triggered his own.

"Yeah, I'd like to go on a date with him tonight, but Romelle said-"

"You've barely got an Altean Dukedom!" Coran yelled out. "Out of the room, quickly the both of you, I must prepare!" Coran said before shoving them both out of the room. Romelle looked unbothered.

"What does that mean?" Lance asked Romelle in utter disbelief.

"Paladins are considered Altean Royalty, like they are on the planets the original paladins came from. So you need to be a royal to date a royal." Romelle explained over the noise coming from Coran's room.

"But I'm a paladin?"

"Doesn't count since you didn't follow protocol." Romelle said, then all the noises stopped from Coran's room and she knocked once more. The doors opened, somehow, to a lavish, expensive country club looking living room with a fire place, three chairs surrounding a massive fire place with a large portrait of Alfor on top. Lance did not want to know where that came from. 

Then he noticed Coran sitting in one of the massive chairs, with a pipe in his hand wearing a playboy bathrobe, Romelle was unfazed and went to sit next to his side, leaving Lance the last chair, the one that faced both Romelle and Coran heads on. 

"Lance, please, have a seat." Romelle said and Lance followed her instruction. 

"Now, what makes you believe you are qualified for such a prestigious position?" Coran asked and really Lance had been living with Coran for a while now, and nothing should surprise him anymore, but this? This threw him through so many loops. "What are your references?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We'll need at least two notarized certificates of commendation from reliable sources talking about your greatness before I even give you my approval." Coran said standing up from his chair.

"Did you have to do this?" Lance asked turning to Romelle. 

"Of course." She said, rather affronted. "Why the Holt Matriarch was one of the people to notarize me." 

"And, of course, you must do something about that outfit." Coran added on as a last minute thought. 

"Dear Quiznack."

* * *

 

"Ladies, divide and conquer!" And of course everyone seemed to have drastically different style choices, none of them befitting Allura. 

Rizavi believed a 'tennis 2 piece track suit' was suitable.

Ina believed an '80's power lesbian top in all white' was suitable. While it was a suitable persona for Allura though, the outfit was just not flattering which was hard considering how pretty Allura already was.

Pidge didn't even want to describe what Keith put her in.

"It just looks like something you'd wear!" Allura complained.

"Exactly, that's why it looks good on you." Keith said, causing Allura to pout and grumble out annoyances. "Now it really looks good on you."

"I will leave your body to rot in the quintessence field."

"At least I'll know I died for a good cause." Keith said, smile on his face.

Pigde thought her outfit worked best-

"No it doesn't, she looks like she's matching you." Keith pointed out.

"He's got a point." Rizavi added.

"It's like you're trying to get all the paladins of Voltron into their costume set so you have more things to trade." Ina added on, finally.

"Maybe so." Pidge agreed after a moments silence. "But think of all the money we could make." 

"This is hopeless." Allura said under her breath.

"Hey! No-" Rizavi said, quick to solve the situation. "We've got one final outfit that isn't actually a joke."

"These outfits have all been jokes?!" Allura yelled out in annoyance.

"You wanted the full "Girls day out" experience." Ina said, a smile coming to her face. Allura just rolled her eyes and went back into the changing room one final time, contemplating it this was even a good idea to begin with when it hit her. 

This was the outfit.

Everyone seemed to agree.

That's when Keith got a message on his communicator. 

"Colleen's checking in, I'll meet you guys out front of the store." He said before excusing himself.

They really could have used him though because this guy was ridiculous.

"What? A year of servitude? For a dress?!" Rizavi asked in disbelief. God where was Keith to go all Galra when you needed him. 

"No, a month. I got this." Pidge said before spinning into a sailor moon like transformation before entering her cartoon-sona. Time to woo another store clerk. "How about you give us all of this and I give you an autograph from a world famous paladin of Voltron!" Pidge cheered in her, well, 'pidge' voice.

"No! The price just went up three phoebs!" The man yelled out instead. Quiznack. There went their best bargaining tool. 

Then everyone was throwing out alternative trading options, each one getting shut down by the store owner. Damn, he really wanted that servitude. 

"Perhaps this was a bad idea. Let's just go-" Allura began to say.

But damn it, Pidge was a good friend, even if she really didn't want to do this, she knew it would bring her friend happiness.

"What about this?" Pidge said then pulled out, to everyone's gasps of horror-

"Killbot Phantasm 26?" 

"Pidge what are you doing!" Rizavi hissed out, but Pidge just ignored her and pushed on.

"All of that for Killbot. Do we have a deal?" She asked not breaking eye contact.

"Deal!"

Rizavi and Ina went to collect Allura's dress, talking about the deal Pidge just made when Allura ran up to her and brought her into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you, Pidge." Allura whispered before putting Pidge down and running after Ina and Rizavi.

"God, Lance better appreciate that stupid dress." Pidge muttered under her breath.

"Pidge, why would Lance appreciate that dress?" Pidge's whole body froze with dread, at the sound of that voice, and slowly, as if hoping it wasn't true, she turned to face Keith. 

"Keith, I think you mis-"

"No I didn't." Keith said quickly, confused and hurt. "Why did you say that? Why are you hoping Lance appreciates that dress?" Keith pushed on, but Pidge just answered with silence.

"We didn't just come to this mall because Allura wanted a girls night out, did we?" He asked finally, emotionlessly. 

"No we didn't." Pidge confirmed.

"Pidge why are we here?" Keith asked, and Pidge couldn't look at him. "Pidge-"

"She didn't want me to say anything, she didn't know how she could explain to you that she was... that he asked her on a... that-" 

"That they were going on a date." Keith said steadily, and Pidge finally looked up at Keith and her face crumbled. She had witnessed him lose Shiro, just to get him back and lose him again. She had witnessed him go through hell and back in out space and had only seen him lose it once. She had only seen Keith cry once.

And now she has see it happen again, and it was all her fault. They helped Keith when they found Shiro, when they brought his brother back.

There was nothing she could do to mend a broken heart. 

"Keith-"

"No, it's fine. They'll be good together." He said lamely. "I just... I gotta go... I." Keith let out a shuddering breath before trying to whistle. It worked on the third time and Cosmo showed up by Keith's side, already worriedly nuzzling into Keith's thigh.

"I gotta go. Tell Allura that... that I hope she enjoys her date." And with a flash, Keith was gone.

"Pidge?" God Pidge wasn't emotionally ready to deal with this. "Where'd Keith go?" 

"He... he got called back, he had to leave quickly-"

"Was there an emergency?!" Allura asked, ready to run back to the Garrison at a drop of the hat.

"No!" Pidge said quickly. "No, nothing like that, it was just a personal matter." Pidge said and watched as Allura, first, relaxed before realizing exactly what was going on, a pout forming on her face.

"Oh, I wanted to thank him for the dress, Rizavi said he was the one to ultimately pick it out." Allura said, and Pidge did everything in her power to prevent herself from cringing. 

"I'm sure you can thank him later, Allura."

* * *

 

Lance was nervous beyond compare. It was sunset, so he knew Keith would be back at the Garrison by now, and if Lance knew anything about Keith (which, arguably, was a lot) he knew exactly where to find him.

So in all the 'Altean dress' Coran forced on him before he was dismissed by his protocol lessons, he went to find Keith.

So he went out into the desert and scaled the Black Lion just to get to it's head, where he saw Keith bathed in the sun set, cuddled up next to Cosmo-

crying.

He was crying.

"Who do I have to kill?" Lance's voice startled Keith out of his thoughts and Lance watched as he quickly wiped at his eyes before turning to look at him.

"Lance, what are- Lance?" Keith asked in shock as he took in exactly what Lance looked like. "What are you wearing?"

"Coran made it for me as part of a dating protocol class-"

"So it's true." Keith asked and all the hope seemed to spill out of him. Lance quickly removed some of the more unimportant bobs and whistles of the outfit to stop himself from clanking as he sat down next to Keith.

"What's true?" He asked worried. 

"You are going on a date with Allura." And Lance felt like something punched him in the gut.

"Who told you that?" Lance asked seriously, annoyed beyond belief, but Keith being the idiot that he was seemed to take it the wrong way. 

"Pidge let it slip when we went to help Allura buy her date dress." Keith said off handedly. "You owe her, she traded in some video game she really wanted for it."

"Keith, that's not-"

"I'm not mad." Keith said suddenly cutting Lance off. "I know that you must think I'm mad because neither of you told me, but that's not it. I'm not mad at either of you, I'm mad at myself for knowing this was a serious possibility, and not preparing myself for failure." Keith turned from Lance to go and bury himself into Cosmo's side. "I knew I should have been preparing for heartbreak."

"Keith-" 

"But despite all that, I'm happy for you." Keith said finally looking Lance in the eye. "It was only a matter of time that she fell in love with you too. You're the dumb, goofy, arrogant, sweetheart that we all know and love. No one could resist your charm." Keith said, the softest, saddest smile on his face. Lance's heart was breaking. Who did this to him.

Oh wait, that was him-

Well, no.

He could fix this, he had to fix this.

"You know tonights our last night on Earth, could be a while before we come back here again." Lance said broaching the topic. 

"That's why I'm out here, watching the sunset. It'll be the last Earth sunset I see for a while, and I want to relish it while I can-"

"Keith, maybe-"

"Lance, please." Keith cut him off. "I just, I want to just watch this sunset in peace, spend the last sunset I get to see with the Lance that's going to stick by my side to save the universe. I want to watch this sunset with you now, so I have something worth fighting for, to make me want to end this war fast. This will motivate me to get me through the end with you. With the Lance that pilots the Red Lion, the Lance that who always has my back and the Lance who knows exactly who he is." Keith said looking at Lance, truly looking at him.

"You're the boy from Cuba who became a hero, you're the reason I'm gonna make it home safe in the end, so please, let me have this final sunset with you."

"Fine, but on one condition." Lance said going to reach out for Keith, but thinking against it last minute. 

"Lance-"

"Please, just, come to my house for dinner."

"Lance I don't know if I can-"

"I already told Lana you'd be there." Lance said and he knew, solely based on Keith's facial expression that that hit was below the belt. But damn it, Lance needed him there, or this could all go to shit. 

"Lance, I don't-"

"Please." Lance begged, and finally he saw the resolve on Keith's face melt.

"Alright."

"Thank you."

And together they watched the sunset, and Lance planned a thousand ways to prepare for this not yet a date, who knows if he can save this, date. He also planned a thousand ways to save the universe without the Green Paladin, because he had a feeling that he was going to kill her. 

He was going to save this.

So when the sun finally sunk beyond the horizon, Lance bid Keith goodbye, and told him to meet him at his family home in an hour, before he left Keith alone on top of the Black lion. 

* * *

 

"Colleen, I know you just got your daughter back, but I'm going to kill her." Lance said as he entered the room in a huff.

He ignored Colleen's confused look as he heard Pidge's laughter from across the room.

"What are you wearing?!" She cackled out, barely noticing Lance's advances until it was to late and he was pushing her against the wall. 

"What did you do?!" He yelled out enraged, and that sobered Pidge right up. 

"What do you mean what did I do?" She yelled back, just as annoyed.

"I spend the whole day in protocol dating lessons with Coran to prepare myself to ask Keith out on a date, just to find him sobbing on top of the Black lion because someone told him that I went behind his back and asked Allura on a date." Lance hissed out, watching Pidge's face morph from anger to shock, to understanding to absolute horror. "What did you do?" Lance seethed.

"Allura asked me to help her pick out a dress for her date today. I jokingly asked if it was with the lovably goofball we all know and she said yes! She asked me not to tell Keith about her date, and I connected the dots!" Pidge said as if it all made sense.

"You connected SHIT!" He yelled out finally backing away from the wall to yell out a frustrated huff. "Allura probably didn't want Keith knowing about the date because she was going out  _with Romelle!_ You know  _his sister!"_ Lance hissed out. 

"But... I-"

"How did you screw up this badly?" Lance near wailed.

"But... the conversation I overheard in the hallway."

"What conversation?" Lance pushed further.

"You and Allura, you told each other that you loved each other." Pidge said seriously, stomping her foot down. She will not be blamed for all of this.

"You nosy gremlin, Allura had an emotional link with me when she saved my life, it's the same link she had with Shiro and she was confused because she was feeling love when she looked at me. She was feeling the love I felt for Keith." Lance explained through clenched teeth. "Pidge, meddling is who you are, and I understand that, but this was too far. I am barely holding onto this by a thread, and by God if this all turns to shit because of one misunderstanding you put in his head I'll... I'll... UGH!" Lance huffed out in annoyance.

"Lance, please-"

"I can fix this, Pidge. I have to, and I'm so annoyed with you right now I could throttle you, but I can still fix this." Lance said. 

"Lance, I messed up, how often do you hear me say that, okay? I messed up, how can I fix this?" Pidge asked desperate. 

"There's nothing you can do, just... be there for him if it all goes south."

"Lance, it won't-"

"Please." Lance begged and Pidge let that silence enter her body before she sighed and agreed.

"Okay."

"Thank you." And then just as quickly as he entered, he left.

"How rude." Her mother huffed out and Pidge just shook her head.

"No, Mom. I screwed up big time..."

* * *

 

"Keith! Dear you're finally here, we've been waiting for you. Don't you look wonderful!" Lance's mom smiled at him as she opened the door, Keith could hear the sounds of the rest of the family getting ready for dinner behind her. It smelt wonderful and it caused an ache bone deep to settle in his chest.

"Thank you Mrs-" And with a look, he corrected himself. "Thank you, Rebecca."

"Good boy, now Lana's in the back, but Lance is- oh! What perfect timing." Then Rebecca opened the door up wider so Keith could watch as Lance fiddled with his cuffs as he walked down the stairs. He was dressed up nicely, far nicer than Keith was expecting and he knew he had a flush on his face. Lance was pretty, there was no denying it and Keith was smitten.

Oh was Keith smitten.

"Lance doesn't Keith look lovely?" Rebecca asked pointedly, but Keith was watching Lance, and he saw the way Lance never took his eyes off him as he came down the stairs, a soft smile on his face.

"You look amazing." Lance said and that floored Keith. That's not the tone of voice you use when talking to a friend, that not the face you use when talking to someone who means nothing to you.

"You look great to." Keith said stepping past Rebecca and into the house, not noticing her knowing smile. 

"Yeah, well, it's no sausage scarf." Lance said, reminding Keith about the ridiculous outfit he wore to watch the sunset with him an hour earlier.

Despite himself, Keith laughed.

"Keith! Is that you?!" Lana's voice rang out from down the hall, and soon the whole family was coming to greet them.

"Keith, let me introduce you." Lance said putting his hand instinctively on Keith's lower back before bringing him to meet the rest of his family. "Keith you know my Mom, Pop-pop, Veronica, Marco, his wife Jessica, their kids, Gabriel, John, and Lana, however you don't know my other sister Rachel, my other brother Luis, his wife Lisa, and their kids, Silvio and Nadia." Lance explained in one big breath.

"Hey everyone." Keith said with an uneasy smile and a wave.

"Keith gets to sit next to me at dinner!" Lana exclaimed which started a whole fight amongst the children about who got to sit next to the new paladin. 

"Now now, Keith is Lance's guest, don't you think they should sit next to each other, plus you guys have your own table." Rebecca admonished to the huffs of the children. 

"Fine but maybe after-"

"After dinner, I'm hogging Keith." Lance butted in to Keith's mounting confusion. Lance turned then and winked at him and Keith was spiraling. What was going on?

"Now that everyone's here, let's get dinner started." Rebecca said, ushering everyone into the dinning room. Keith grabbed onto Lance before he could push the two of them along with the rest of the family.

"Lance, what about Allur-"

"I think she's a little busy at the moment, you know, since she has a date with Romelle and all." Ah, so Keith was Lance's second choice then-

But it didn't feel like it, as Lance grabbed onto Keith's hand and gave it a steady squeeze. "Come and have dinner with my family, when all is said and done, I'll explain the rest. Please?"

And Keith was always weak for this boy.

"Of course." 

* * *

"How could you possibly mix up dirty water with chocolate milk?" Keith asked between huffs of laughter.

"I was a child! Impressionable! I never took a drink from Veronica again after that!" Lance argued back his case. He loved his family, truly, but not when they were making fun of him in front of his very important date/crush/partner in crime. "What like Shiro's never done any of this to you?" 

"It was more the other way around." Keith said taking a sip of his water with a shrug. "I'd tell you the story, but there are impressionable kids here."

"Lance was always the baby of the family." Marco said pointedly looking at Keith. "It's only with you here that he was able to graduate to the adult table." Lance huffed next to him, and Keith smiled once more. 

"Speaking of dates," Keith's brain stuttered, quiznacking what? "Maybe you can put in a good word for me with that purple friend of yours?"

And Keith tuned out Lance and Veronica fighting when Rebecca leaned in to talk to him. "Lance never brings anyone home like this. You must really mean something to him."

And before Keith could even think, he was responding.

"He means the world to me." 

And he watched as Rebecca's smile morphed into something more as she reached for Keith's hand over the table. Then Veronica was standing.

"A toast then, to our last night on Earth for a long time, to not going into space clueless in a random lion someone found in a desert-"

"I resent that-"

"And to the fact that after all this time, Lance can finally say he's not longer a v-"

"Veronica-"

"Verified moron in the love department." 

"Cheers!" Marco shouted just to get elbowed by his wife. 

* * *

 

"Coran you better have a good reason for pulling Allura and I away from our date, or so help me!" Romelle huffed out in annoyance as she made her way to Coran, who was looking grave, that cause Romelle's anger to stutter to a stop. "Coran?"

"She's awake, isn't she?" Allura asked, her hand still in Romelle's, a far off look in her eyes. 

"I'm afraid so." Coran said before nodding into the room for the two of them to see her. "We thought a familiar face would help."

"Coran-"

"Go." Allura said, squeezing Romelle's hand. "I'll be waiting for you right here."

"But our date-"

"Our next one will just have to be in space." Allura said seriously, causing a smile to blossom on Romelle's face.

"Truly?"

"Truly." Allura agreed before letting go of Romelle's hand. "Now go and be the hero I know you to be."

Then Romelle entered the room, riding on the high of realizing that she didn't botch the shit out of this.

"Luca! I'm so glad you're okay! What happened to you? To the Colony?" 

"Why should I tell you? So you could betray them yet again?" And Romelle took a step back absolutely shocked by Luca's hostility. What was going on here. "You abandoned us!" Luca accused and Romelle felt her heart break with every accusation.

"You abandoned us for the Paladins of Voltron, the very ones who killed our savior Lotor!"

"He was no savior!" Romelle yelled back, remembering the fear, hatred and sadness that comes from Allura at just the mention of his name.

"You've sided with the great destroyers!" Luca's heart moniter was spiking, things were getting out of control. "She told us of their lies. She's going to fix it all! She'll reunite us with Lotor, with Altea!" 

"Luca what are you-"

"You don't stand a chance against Honer-" And Romelle watched in horror as a look of panicked shock, pain, despair and betrayal came across Luca's face. She struggled to breath, and her heart was stopping, there was nothing Romelle could do except just watch and she hated it.

She was always just watching.

* * *

 

Lance invited Keith to a walk to his favorite part of town, an old willow tree in the center of a lovely park. Of course Lance should have known it would not have survived Galra invasion. Of course.

"This place used to be so beautiful." Lance said in dismay. Way to start of the plot of your confession Lance, he thought to himself, it really sets the mood. 

But he couldn't wallow in his self pity for long, because just as it was really starting to sink in, something was thrown at the back of his head. "Ow, what the hell?" He asked turning around to see Keith, smirking, and tossing something up and down in his hand before throwing it at Lance.

"It'll be beautiful again, sharpshooter." Lance caught it, and looked into the palm of his hand to see an acorn. "Earth will bounce back, we always do, better and stronger than ever." 

"You're right Samurai, you're always right." Lance said watching with a smile on his face as Keith uneasily walked towards him.

"So..."

"So."

"No Allura?" Keith asked getting to the point right away. Lance had to laugh at Keith's pout.

"No Allura."

"But why?" Keith asked desperately, and Lance knew that face, knew it all too well. That was the face of someone who was desperately trying to stop themselves from hoping. Lance made his move. He closed the distance between the two of them, and reached out for both of Keith's hands to place in his own.

"Because you're here." Lance said simply.

"Lance I don't-"

"It was never Allura I wanted to ask on a date." Lance pushed forward, Keith got to talk earlier at the sunset, but now it was night time and under the stars Lance would tell his story. "At one point in my life, I would have killed to be in this situation with her, but I've changed. I've come to learn that love has a lot of different facets, and that while I love the Princess, it pales in comparison to what you make me feel."

Lance watched as he saw Keith take in a sharp breath. He would relish in this moment. He will remember it forever.

"My whole life I thought I was chasing you because I wanted to be better than you, but it's come to my attention that I was chasing you because I wanted you to  _notice_ me."

"It's hard not to notice you." Keith butted in.

"Shut up and let me confess." Lance huffed and Keith suddenly got very serious.

"Confess?"

"I love you." Lance said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "It's become a fact of my life at this point. I'm the best Sharpshooter in the galaxy, I pilot the Red Lion, I've been in love with my co-leader slash rival slash friend since the moment he told me to leave the math to Pidge." Lance said seriously, brushing some of Keith's hair our of his face in a nervous habit. "Although, it took me until us defending Earth to realize it for myself."

"Are you saying that..." And Lance let Keith have this, let Keith come to this all on his own. "You like me back? Like, like like me?"

And Lance laughed out loud. "Are we in middle school?"

"Shut up." Keith said with a huff, pushing at Lance, but Lance was quick to push back and pull Keith as close as he could.

"Yeah Samurai, I like like you, too." Lance whispered into Keith's ear, pulling him closer into a hug, feeling Keith relax into him.

"I never thought this would actually happen." Keith murmured into Lance's shirt.

"Believe it, buttercup." Lance pulled back to put his forehead against Keith's to make sure they had eye contact for this. "If it's alright with you, I want to kiss you now." 

"I'd like that." Keith said a soft smile on his face. "I'd like that a lot."

And under the moonlight, in his favorite childhood park, Lance finally kissed Keith and they both knew exactly what it meant.

* * *

 

"If Honerva sent that beast, then our mission must change." Allura said to Shiro. She hated calling this meeting with him, but seeing as he was the liiason between Voltron and the Garrison, it needed to be done.

"No, we have a plan, and we need to stick with it. If Honerva is really behind this, I'm sure we'll find her along the way." Shiro said, allowing no room for argument. Allura felt Romelle grab her hand under the table in solidarity. 

"And if she finds us?"

And no one had any answer for that.

* * *

 

To openly hold Keith's hand during the launching ceremony was surreal to Lance. They got teased about their new relationship the next morning by everyone. Finals rang true around every corner they walked down, but despite Lance's embarrassment, Keith held on.

Even now, as he delivered a speech to hundreds of thousands of people and aliens alike, he held on.

Lance was finally realizing what it meant to be partners with Keith, and he loved every bit of it. 

And now it was time to move on from Earth, to defend the universe.

"I make you this promise now, we will return, triumphant." And in those parting words they left Earth to begin their next adventure. 

"Together." Keith asked in a whisper pulling Lance to stand next to him as the crowd gave their applause.

"Together."


End file.
